


Осень на Двоих. Полотно Судьбы

by Reya (Geromis)



Series: Осень на Двоих//Fall for two [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Dragons, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Parseltongue, Protectiveness, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 212,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromis/pseuds/Reya
Summary: Перемены. Они всегда неожиданны и непредсказуемы. Что готовит очередной виток судьбы, когда новый поворот извилистого жизненного пути рушит все тщательно составленные планы, уводя спокойствие и размеренность в бурю танца хаоса? А нужно так много сделать, так много успеть! Круговорот жизни все безумней, всё набирает обороты… а на пороге уже очередные проблемы!





	1. О прошлом и нынешнем

Изнурительная жара нависла над небольшой деревушкой, что примостилась между двумя холмами, мягко огибающими её с юго-запада. Дальше, насколько только хватало взгляда, тянулись мрачные леса, медленно качающие верхушками сизых елей на ветру. Далекий изгиб устья реки серебрился в лучах полуденного солнца. В воздухе жужжали насекомые. В лесной глуши на сотни голосов пели птицы.

## 

Сокрытый в тени холмов, Литтл-Хэнглтон мирно проживал очередной день жаркого июля. Горожане трудились в пекарнях и маленьких семейных магазинчиках, ухаживали за садами или просто отдыхали, обсуждая друг с другом последние новости и пересказывая сплетни. Чуть поодаль, безо всякого присмотра, на площадке играли дети.

## 

Люди здесь жили тихо и обособленно. К ним редко приезжали чужаки, а сами жители предпочитали не выбираться из своего тихого пристанища в шумный безумный мир, что мчался вперед на всех парах, словно дьявольский экспресс, никого не дожидаясь и не жалея.

## 

В Литтл-Хэнглтоне время текло лениво и неспешно. Спокойно. Дурных событий в этой деревушке практически никогда не случалось. Разве что давным-давно, почти пятьдесят лет назад, таким же знойным летом в доме, что одиноко возвышался на холме над деревней, целая семья была найдена мертвой. Никто так и не узнал, что **на самом деле** стало причиной их гибели. Полиция не нашла следов самого преступления, да и честно сказать, на него это было мало похоже.

## 

Хозяин дома, его жена и их сын — все на момент смерти были абсолютно здоровы и никаких явных повреждений ни у кого из них обнаружено не было. Но все же они загадочным образом скончались. Всех необычайно волновал вопрос: кто же убийца? Ведь было совершенно очевидно, что трое вполне молодых людей не могли просто так взять и в одночасье умереть. Погибших похоронили на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона, а их могилы еще долго вызывали всеобщее любопытство.

## 

Вся эта история тревожила и пугала жителей деревни. Кто-то даже поговаривал, что здесь замешаны тёмные силы, и что в доме отныне обитает нечто ужасное. В убийстве подозревали Фрэнка Брайса, что служил у хозяев особняка садовником. Его даже арестовали, но вину так и не смогли доказать. Спустя некоторое время, выйдя на свободу, но не избавившись от подозрений со стороны жителей, к изумлению всей деревни, он возвратился в свой обветшалый коттедж на территории усадьбы, где остался ухаживать за садом, несмотря на открытую враждебность людей.

## 

Вскоре в доме поселилась другая семья, за ней еще одна, но надолго там никто не задерживался, и здание в отсутствие обитателей начало понемногу ветшать.

## 

Последний же хозяин там совсем не появлялся, и дом пустовал. Годами прекрасный особняк, самое величественное здание во всей округе, прозябал в пустоте и заброшенности. Окна его были заколочены, с крыши постепенно осыпалась черепица, а фасада было почти не видно за буйно разросшимся плющом. Люди опасливо обходили особняк стороной, стараясь лишний раз к нему не приближаться.

## 

Шло время, историю пересказывали, перевирая и приукрашивая, пока истинные события не оказались окончательно погребены под ворохом сплетен и выдумок. Никто уже толком и не знал, что же на самом деле здесь случилось. Таинственное происшествие стало лишь страшной историей, о которой и ныне любят посудачить деревенские старожилы, когда прочие темы для сплетен исчерпаны, и что пересказывает друг другу молодежь, выдумывая невероятные теории, дабы напугать друг друга. И несмотря на то, что особняк сменил не одного хозяина, жители Литтл-Хэнглтона и по сей день называли его Домом Риддлов — семьи, которая тогда погибла.

## 

##    


* * *

## 

## 

Фрэнку Брайсу шел семьдесят седьмой год, он стал глуховат, а его увечная после войны нога почти совсем не гнулась, но, как и встарь, в этот погожий июльский день он ковылял между клумбами, путаясь в сорняках и ворча что-то себе под нос.

## 

Фрэнку приходилось сражаться не только с ними. Деревенские мальчишки завели привычку бросать камнями в окна дома Риддлов. Они колесили на велосипедах по лужайкам, за которыми Фрэнк ухаживал с таким трудом. Пару раз, набравшись смелости, даже залезали в сам особняк. Маленьким негодникам было прекрасно известно, как Фрэнк предан Дому и саду, он думал, что дети дразнят его из-за того, что, подобно своим отцам и дедам, считают его убийцей. Поэтому, когда он услышал в доме какой-то шум, то решил, что мальчишки изобрели какую-то новую пакость, чтобы окончательно достать его.

## 

Телефона у Фрэнка не было, да и полиции он не слишком доверял с тех пор, как они таскали его на допросы. Вернувшись в свой дом, Фрэнк снял с крючка у двери старый ржавый ключ, взял палку, которой пользовался при ходьбе, и поторопился к особняку.

## 

Ни на парадной двери, ни на окнах следов взлома не было видно. Фрэнк, хромая, обошел вокруг дома, добрался до задней двери, скрытой плющом, вставил ключ в скважину и беззвучно повернул.

## 

Открыв дверь, он шагнул в полутемную кухню. Фрэнк не был здесь много лет, но, тем не менее, он помнил, где находится дверь в холл и, несмотря на темноту, на ощупь двинулся к ней. В нос ему ударил затхлый запах пыли, плесени и отсыревшего дерева. Старик помедлил, настороженно прислушиваясь, не донесутся ли сверху шаги или голоса, и вышел в холл. Там было чуть светлее — из-за больших окон по обе стороны парадной двери. Фрэнк начал подниматься по лестнице, благословляя толстый слой пыли на камне, заглушавший звук его шагов и стук палки.

## 

На площадке сторож повернул направо и сразу же понял, где обосновались незваные гости — в самом конце коридора была приоткрыта дверь, и на старый паркетный пол падал длинный золотой отблеск колеблющегося пламени. Сжимая палку, Фрэнк продвигался вперед и через несколько шагов уже видел в щель небольшую часть комнаты.

## 

Огонь был разведен в камине. Это удивило его. Он остановился и стал напряженно прислушиваться к неторопливым шагам, доносившимся из комнаты, словно кто-то неторопливо вышагивал из стороны в сторону, и мужскому голосу. Тот звучал робко и даже испуганно:

## 

— Я всё подготовил, как вы просили.

## 

Раздалось негромкое фырканье и высокий, насмешливый женский голос произнёс:

## 

— О, избавь меня от этого своего жалобного взгляда и идиотских формулировок, Питер. Что, во имя Небес, ты подготовил? Огонь развел?

## 

— Я укрепил полы и утеплил несколько комнат, чтобы вам было удобнее...

## 

— Кретин, — послышался тихий вздох. Шаги на миг прервались и раздались снова, когда один из собеседников достиг одного конца комнаты и теперь, развернувшись, неторопливо шел в другой.

## 

— Когда я велела тебе подготовить дом, я говорила о защитных и скрывающих чарах, чтобы эти деревенские недоумки не тревожили меня, пока я разрабатываю свои дьявольские планы.

## 

Она засмеялась, словно последние слова очень позабавили её. Фрэнк, затаив дыхание, набрался мужества и осторожно заглянул в небольшую щель между дверью и косяком, пытаясь рассмотреть нежеланных гостей. Оказалось, что мерные безостановочные шаги принадлежат статной женщине с длинными иссиня-черными волосами, спадающими на плечи и спину мягкими волнами. На ней было надето белоснежное пальто, спускающееся до самого пола, а под ним такое же белое длинное платье с черным кружевным воротником. На бродягу эта дама совсем не походила, скорее даже наоборот. Но что же она тогда здесь делает? Навряд ли это были хозяева особняка — они не стали бы скрытно пробираться в дом. Брайс начал с удвоенной силой прислушиваться к разговору.

## 

— Я работаю над чарами, — защищаясь, воскликнул мужчина, которого по-прежнему не удавалось разглядеть. — Вы хоть понимаете, как это сложно? Дом огромный...

## 

— Да-да, — перебила женщина, — дом огромный, ты маленький, несправедливость мира вызывает у меня желание разрыдаться. Но, быть может, ты хоть на мгновение перестанешь ныть и начнешь работать, крысиный ты сын! — теперь в ее голосе слышалась плохо сдерживаемая злость.

## 

— Я почти месяц пытался раздобыть те списки, о которых вы говорили! — рявкнул человек, которого звали Питером. — Между прочим, это было очень трудно сделать!

## 

— Жизнь вообще штука непростая, — философски мурлыкнула его собеседница. — Что ты размахиваешь им, как знаменем, давай сюда! — послышался шорох бумаги и довольное хмыканье. — Неплохо, неплохо, все-таки есть от тебя польза, мой друг. Итак, хм... этот... слишком неадекватный, эта... хм... женщина... нет уж, вся эта конкуренция, кошачьи бои за право первой жены, хлопотно... о, вот неплохой вариант... а, нет, он умер... какая жалость... черт, такой выбор, глаза разбегаются...

## 

— Но как вы собираетесь организовать их побег? — осторожно высказался мужчина. — Азкабан охраняют дементоры, эта тюрьма неприступна...

## 

— О, не будь таким скучным, мой дорогой Питер, — весело отозвалась женщина, — если туда можно войти, то и выйти оттуда можно. К тому же, волшебное существо всегда договорится с другим волшебным существом, это вы, узколобые маги, ни на что не способны.

## 

Фрэнк тряхнул головой. Маги? Волшебные существа? О чём, во имя Господа, они разговаривают? Ведь не может слух так жестоко подводить его, раз ему слышатся подобные вещи. Старик снова осторожно заглянул в комнату. Быть может, это сатанисты? Он слышал, что существует множество диких культов, где люди поклоняются каким-то кошмарным божествам.

## 

С другой стороны каждое из этих выражений может иметь какой-то тайный смысл, а значит это либо шпионы, либо преступники. Одно Брайс понял очень ясно. Эти люди собираются организовать побег из тюрьмы. Фрэнк не слышал раньше об Азкабане, и уж точно не понял о каких это дементорах речь, но сейчас важно было остановить этих людей, пока они не натворили бед. Он вновь стиснул палку и продолжил слушать еще внимательней.

## 

— А что насчет мальчишки? — подал голос Питер, желая сменить тему.

## 

— Какого мальчишки? А! Ты о Гарри! А что с ним?

## 

— Вы не думаете, что стоит схватить его сейчас, пока он не под защитой Хогвартса? Ему запрещено колдовать на каникулах, он совершенно беззащитен. Я мог бы...

## 

— Не смеши меня, — оборвала его женщина, — и что с ним делать? В прошлый раз ты тоже уверял меня, что за всем проследишь, и в итоге наш маленький трофей разнёс к дьяволу мой дом, а ты, по глупости своей, уничтожил ценную вещицу из моей коллекции. Мне даже арест пришлось пережить, чтобы убедиться, что её действительно нет в министерстве.

## 

— Но если бы я знал...

## 

— Оставь свои причитания, Хвост, — рявкнула женщина, — или у тебя найдется еще пара лишних пальцев, которыми ты готов пожертвовать за твою тупость?

## 

Послышался испуганный всхлип.

## 

— Прошу вас, не нужно...

## 

— Вот и я уже с тобой наигралась, спасибо большое, — она брезгливо фыркнула. — Так что забудь про мальчишку. Он все равно не жилец, — в её голосе скользнули нотки сожалений. — Даже как-то печально, что мальчику так рано придется расстаться с жизнью... такой потенциал губим.

## 

— Но желания Милорда...

## 

— Да-да, — шаги женщины стихли, когда она остановилась у окна прямо напротив двери, за которой прятался Фрэнк, — Милорд мечтает расквитаться с бедняжечкой Гарри. Я помню, — она вздохнула. — И Милорд своё получит, не сомневайся. Осталось только разобраться с мелочами, и мальчишка будет у нас в руках. Не торопи события, кретин, у меня всё под контролем.

## 

— Да... мэм... — после непродолжительной паузы Питер заговорил снова. — Могу я спросить, сколько мы здесь пробудем, И-инггрис?

## 

— Пару месяцев. Возможно и дольше. Это место очень удобно, а у нас пока временный перерыв. Идиотизм приступать к действиям до окончания Чемпионата мира по квиддичу.

## 

— Чемпионата мира по квиддичу? — переспросил Хвост. — Прошу прощения... но я не понимаю: зачем ждать окончания Чемпионата?

## 

— Затем, тупица, что на Чемпионат в страну съедутся волшебники со всего мира, и каждая шавка из Министерства магии будет совать нос куда надо и не надо, вынюхивать, где что не так, проверять и перепроверять. Совсем рехнулись на своих мерах безопасности, — она тихонько засмеялась. — Поэтому будем ждать.

## 

А в это время снаружи, в коридоре, Фрэнк вдруг заметил, что его ладонь, сжимающая палку, сделалась мокрой от пота. Он окончательно растерялся. «Чемпионат мира по квиддичу»? «Министерство магии»? «Волшебники»? О чем говорят эти безумцы? Эта женщина... говорит об убийстве и каких-то кошмарных планах без капли тревоги. Напротив, это будто её веселит. И кто бы ни был этот мальчик, Гарри, он в опасности. Фрэнк понял: самое время бежать в полицию. Необходимо выбраться из Дома и прямиком к телефонной будке, что была в деревне... Но тут вновь зазвучал женский голос, и старый садовник замер на месте, изо всех сил напрягая слух.

## 

— Впрочем, у нас и без этого море дел, а я устала с дороги и голодна, пора бы перекусить, — женщина у окна, эта Инггрис, шумно втянула носом воздух и обернулась к двери, глядя прямо на Фрэнка с ласковой улыбкой. — И мой обед сам заглянул на огонек. Очень мило с его стороны. Думаю, стоит, наконец, пригласить его войти, а то бедняга уже добрых двадцать минут мается под дверью.

## 

Без малейших раздумий Брайс отшатнулся от двери и, в попытке спастись, кинулся к лестнице, когда словно из воздуха прямо перед ним материализовалась женщина в белом пальто. Она была необыкновенно красива, но в глубине её серебристо-серых глаз горел дикий огонь безумия, заставивший Фрэнка невольно отступить на шаг. Инггрис хищно улыбнулась:

## 

— Ну, куда же ты, дружочек? — нараспев произнесла она. — Невежливо так быстро уходить.

## 

Фрэнк в панике обернулся к двери в комнату, которая теперь была открыта настежь. На пороге стоял седой лысеющий человечек с острым носом и крохотными водянистыми глазками, одетый в мешковатую грязную мантию. Он смотрел на старика со смесью страха и тревоги.

## 

— Ну что ты застыл, Питер, пригласи гостя войти, — проворковали за спиной Брайса, и на плечо Фрэнка опустилась узкая ладонь.

## 

Ровно через минуту после этого по старому особняку, что возвышался на холме над деревней, разнёсся отчаянный вопль, переполненный ужасом и болью, который, впрочем, быстро оборвался, так никем и не услышанный. На Литтл-Хэнглтон вновь опустилась жаркая июльская тишина, наполненная жужжанием насекомых и пением птиц.

## 

##    


* * *

## 

## 

Флаеры были яркими и очень гладкими, почти глянцевыми, чем-то похожими на маггловские рекламные листовки. На продолговатых небольших карточках золотыми чернилами было всего одно слово, выведенное красивым, витиеватым почерком: «Приглашение». В правом верхнем углу была изображена оранжевая фигурка человечка, летящего на метле. Невысокий худощавый подросток с черными, как вороново крыло, волосами, назло всем расческам непокорно торчащими во все стороны, и глазами ярко-изумрудного цвета, чуть нахмурился.

## 

На его лице мгновение отражалось некоторое недоумение. Он даже перевернул флаер и придирчиво рассмотрел оборотную сторону, но на ней никаких подсказок не обнаружилось. Подросток перенёс вес тела с правой ноги на левую, почесал нос и, наконец, поднял взгляд на мужчину, что сидел на небольшом диванчике напротив него. Несмотря на болезненную бледность и несколько изможденный вид, этот человек все же сильно изменился за последнее время, словно вернув себе то мальчишеское обаяние, которое было присуще ему раньше.

## 

Темные волнистые волосы, спускающиеся почти до плеч, были хорошенько вымыты и аккуратно расчесаны. Одетый в нечто вроде маггловской пижамы и халата, хотя последний атрибут гардероба все же больше походил на мантию, мужчина не сводил нетерпеливого взгляда с зеленоглазого подростка и буквально сиял ослепительной улыбкой. Поскольку пауза затягивалась, он решил начать разговор с самого начала.

## 

— С Днём Рождения! — звонко повторил Сириус, мерцая серыми глазами.

## 

— М-м-м... спасибо, — вежливо кивнул Гарри и снова уставился на три продолговатых карточки в своих руках.

## 

-Тебе не нравится? — расстроенно спросил Блэк и его улыбка начала медленно увядать.

## 

— Я бы мог как-то по-другому отреагировать, если бы знал, что это такое, — сдержано подсказал подросток.

## 

— Что?! Разве ты не...о! — крёстный хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Я всё время забываю, с кем ты рос, прости, Сохатик, — грустное выражение лица анимага вновь сменила жизнерадостная улыбка.

## 

Гарри мысленно порадовался, что, несмотря на все жизненные перипетии, настроение у Сириуса отличное. Хотя, порой эти беспричинные проявления радости сильно смахивали на идиотизм. Впрочем, от этого Блэка здесь тоже вылечат.

## 

Подросток окинул невыразительным взглядом светлую палату, в которой последние пару месяцев обитал его крестный. Надо признать, ему выделили одну из лучших комнат в клинике. Здесь было чисто, тепло, приятно пахло травами и маслами. Всю южную стену занимало огромное витражное окно, а противоположную — длинный стеллаж с книгами и волшебными настольными играми. В секретере возле кровати, помимо перьев, пергамента и чернил, даже хранилась доска с шахматами. Но как оказалось, их Сириус не любил и в итоге, каждый свой визит Поттер вынужден был играть с умирающим от скуки крёстным во все виды настольных развлекательных игр, которые не требовали напряженного мыслительного процесса. Сначала это было весело, но через пару недель подросток стал откровенно тосковать, раз за разом обыгрывая взрослого волшебника и даже почти не вникая в суть игры.

## 

Закончив осмотр больничной палаты в клинике святого Мунго, где Блэк проходил реабилитацию после двенадцати лет заключения в тюрьме, Гарри вновь обратил внимание на своего излишне темпераментного крестного, который что-то пытался ему втолковать.

## 

— ... ты только не думай, что я тебе их сбагрил, потому что девать некуда или что-то в таком роде, если бы из Министерства мне не прислали эти билеты в качестве очередного комплимента, я бы сам купил тебе их. Но они так настаивали...

## 

— Билеты? — оборвал стрекотание Сириуса Поттер. — Так это билеты?

## 

— Ну а что же ещё? — рассмеялся Блэк. — Но это не просто билеты, это пригласительные на лучшие места от министра магии, — Сириус фыркнул. — Не то чтобы я мечтал торчать возле него весь матч, но это же лучшие места! Когда ты ещё увидишь квиддич из министерской ложи, а? Я слышал, там даже есть стол с десертами.

## 

Гарри всё же удалось вычленить из болтовни крёстного нужную информацию, и он с преувеличенным интересом уставился на приглашения.

## 

— Так это билеты на квиддич?

## 

— Не просто на квиддич! — передразнил крестника Блэк. — Это приглашения на Международный Чемпионат По Квиддичу!

## 

— Ты даришь мне билеты на чемпионат?! — пораженно вытаращился на него подросток, наконец, начиная понимать, что к чему. Крёстный энергично кивнул. — Но, Сириус, они, наверное, стоят целое состояние!

## 

— Для меня они ничего не стоили, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Блэк. — Ну, брось ты уже хмуриться, Сохатик! Тебе нравится или нет?!

## 

— Шутишь?! — Поттер расплылся в широченной улыбке. — Это шикарный подарок! Спасибо!

## 

— Ну вот, — анимаг удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

## 

— Ты поедешь со мной?

## 

— Ага, — мужчина кивнул, — у меня тоже есть приглашение, — он помахал в воздухе собственным флаером, после чего легкомысленно бросил его валяться на журнальном столике. — Конечно, этот психованный немецкий диктатор, который называет себя лучшим целителем в Европе, пытался меня отговорить, мол, это вредно для моего здоровья и прочие глупости, но я просто велел ему заткнуться. Пропустить первый за последние двенадцать лет моей жизни матч? Тем более, Чемпионат Мира! Никогда!

## 

Гарри с улыбкой покачал головой. Чтобы там ни говорил Сириус, а этот самый "немецкий диктатор" был весьма неплох, раз за два последних месяца Блэк из спятившего неврастеника превратился в немного странного, но все же вполне вменяемого человека. Подросток радовался, глядя на то, как сияют жизнью глаза его крёстного и надеялся, что дальнейшее лечение только пойдет ему на пользу. Вспомнив кое о чем, слизеринец в недоумении уставился на два лишних билета в своих руках.

## 

— А эти для кого? — он продемонстрировал их Блэку.

## 

— Для твоих друзей, — удивленно сказал тот, с таким видом, словно это было очевидно, — я подумал, что тебе будет скучновато со своим старым крёстным вот и решил, что пара сверстников тебе не повредит, а от Министерства не убудет оформить мне несколько дополнительных приглашений.

## 

— О, — Гарри кивнул, — понятно. Спасибо. А ты?

## 

— Что я? — не понял Сириус.

## 

— Ну, ты кого-то ещё пригласил? Профессора Люпина, например? — подросток усмехнулся, — А то ведь тебе будет скучно с кучкой малолеток.

## 

Блэк пожал плечами.

## 

— Я хотел позвать Рема, но на даты чемпионата как раз выпадает полнолуние и он, боюсь, будет... э-э-э, немного занят.

## 

— А, точно, — Гарри расстроенно опустил глаза, рассматривая приглашения, — неужели ему никак нельзя помочь?

## 

— Поверь, Сохатик, если бы был способ избавить Лунатика от его, хм, болезни, мы с твоим отцом уже давно напали бы на след, — Сириус вздохнул. — Беда в том, что волка нельзя ни усмирить, ни приручить, ни связать. Он будет всегда жаждать крови.

## 

Поттер кивнул, нехотя соглашаясь с крёстным. Он и сам перечитал много книг, гадая, существует ли хоть какая-то надежда на исцеление для оборотней, но не нашел ничего стоящего. Даже в трудах Слизерина.

## 

— Жаль, — уныло протянул он. — Так и с кем же ты пойдешь?

## 

— Ну, так как у меня есть лишний билет и просто преступно было бы его не использовать, я позвал свою племянницу.

## 

— Племянницу? — брови подростка изогнулись в удивлении. — У тебя есть племянница?

## 

— Двоюродная, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Она дочка моей кузины.

## 

— У тебя есть кузина? — совершенно бестолково повторяясь, уточнил Гарри.

## 

— Ну, по правде сказать, у меня целая куча кузин, — рассмеялся Блэк, рассеянно проводя рукой по волосам, — но Андромеда из них самая нормальная. А вообще, Тонкс больше похожа на своего отца.

## 

— Тонкс?

## 

— Да, Нимфадора Тонкс, она тебе понравится, — заверил его Блэк.

## 

Поттер хотел ещё что-то сказать, когда в дверь постучали, и в палату заглянул ещё один посетитель.

## 

— О! Вот и ты! — Блэк расплылся в приветливой улыбке. — Проходи!

## 

В палату шагнул волшебник. Он был среднего роста и худощавого телосложения, потрепанная тёмно-коричневая мантия, в которую он был одет, висела на нём мешком. На узком, бледном лице, пересеченном несколькими тонкими шрамами играла мягкая улыбка. Привычным жестом отбросив со лба прядь неровно остриженных светло-русых волос, он остановил взгляд на угнездившемся в кресле подростке и его светло-карие глаза тут же потеплели.

## 

— Здравствуй, Гарри.

## 

— Здравствуйте, профессор! — просиял слизеринец. Он не видел Люпина почти месяц и был рад встретиться с ним. — Как ваши дела?

## 

— Спасибо, всё хорошо, — несколько официально кивнул мужчина, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло. — Только вот не стоит теперь звать меня «профессором», Гарри. Я больше не работаю в Хогвартсе.

## 

— Что?! Почему?! — подскочил Поттер.

## 

— Прошлогодний инцидент был недопустим, Гарри...

## 

— Но, сэр...

## 

— А что за инци... — начал спрашивать Сириус, но его не услышали.

## 

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Ремусом, ни к чему уже эти формальности. Теперь я просто друг твоего отца и крестного.

## 

— Почти дядюшка, — вставил своё слово Блэк, Гарри его проигнорировал, виновато глядя на своего любимого преподавателя.

## 

— Мне так жаль, пр... Ремус, правда! Всё из-за меня!

## 

— А что слу... — Сириусу так и не удалось закончить вопрос, потому что его снова перебили.

## 

— Не стоит, Гарри, — покачал головой оборотень, — я сам виноват, что не запер тогда дверь. Что, если бы ты пострадал? Я просто не мог позволить себе оставаться в школе после всего случившегося.

## 

— Но кто же будет теперь преподавать у нас ЗОТИ?

## 

— Я слышал, директор уже подобрал новую кандидатуру.

## 

— Да?! И кого? Кого же?

## 

— Не знаю, — Ремус улыбнулся. — Это больше меня не касается.

## 

Поттер насупился.

## 

— Вот ты такой пессимист, Ремус, — пробурчал он.

## 

Сириус расхохотался, наконец, привлекая к себе внимание.

## 

— Я же говорил, Лунатик! Тебе нужно более жизнерадостно смотреть на мир, — он устроился поудобнее на облюбованном диване, принимая строгий вид. — Так, кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что все-таки случилось в прошлом году, из-за чего Рем так скоропостижно уволился?

## 

Гарри и бывший профессор ЗОТИ переглянулись, после чего Люпин нехотя пересказал другу всю историю о том, как Поттер повстречал его волка. Подросток периодически вставлял свои комментарии и поправлял Ремуса, который пытался взять всю вину за произошедшее на себя. Блэк слушал молча и не перебивал, но когда его давний друг замолчал, удивленно посмотрел на своего крестника. В его серых глазах не осталось ни искры прежнего веселья. Пожалуй, он выглядел даже немного встревоженным.

## 

— И он правда на тебя не напал?

## 

— Нет, только порычал и всё, — заверил его слизеринец.

## 

— Это необычно, — Блэк глянул на Ремуса, — я думал, зверя нельзя контролировать.

## 

— Всё верно, — кивнул Люпин, — даже под действием ликантропного зелья он опасен, если учуял добычу. Гарри невероятно повезло, что он остался цел. Ты же понимаешь, Сириус, после этого я просто не мог продолжать работать в школе...

## 

— Но ведь я сам виноват! — снова заспорил Поттер.

## 

— Из нас двоих, Гарри, именно я несу... нес ответственность за здоровье и безопасность учеников, — напомнил ему Ремус. — Так что это всецело моя ошибка.

## 

Слизеринец уныло понурил голову и упрямо нахмурился, определенно оставшись при своём мнении. Люпин только вздохнул, понимая, что переубеждать его бессмысленно. Пытаясь как-то разбавить повисшую в комнате мрачную атмосферу Сириус принялся болтать обо всякой чепухе, к нему быстро присоединился Люпин и уже через несколько минут все трое обсуждали предстоящий Чемпионат, а уж когда старшие маги поняли, что Гарри совсем ничего не знает об участвующих командах, то их уже было не остановить. Они принялись наперебой посвящать подростка во все тонкости большого спорта, как можно красочнее описывая игроков, команды и прошлые победы. Поттер слушал с неподдельным интересом, задавал море вопросов и в итоге они даже не заметили, как за разговорами пролетел почти час.

## 

Именно тогда дверь без стука открылась, и на пороге показался высокий, сухощавый волшебник в лимонно-желтой мантии целителя. Гарри повернул голову к нежданному гостю и уже через мгновение стоял на ногах, сжимая в руке волшебную палочку. От шока и злости он даже забыл, что теперь не может ей пользоваться.

## 

— Вы! — на выдохе прошептал он.

## 

Сириус, не ожидавший такой реакции, тоже вскочил на ноги, глядя то на целителя, то на своего крестника.

## 

— Гарри, что такое?

## 

Один только Ремус сохранял спокойствие, разглядывая мужчину на пороге с вежливой улыбкой.

## 

Поттер же не обращал внимания ни на крёстного, ни на Люпина. Единственный человек, владеющий в эту минуту полным вниманием подростка, сухо улыбнулся, чуть сузив льдисто-голубые глаза. Гарри шумно дышал, в бешенстве глядя на знакомое лицо. Рука, в которой он держал палочку, подрагивала от переполняющих его эмоций. Слизеринцу потребовалась почти минута, прежде чем он осознал, что, несмотря на удивительное сходство, перед ним стоит совершенно другой человек. Гарри ввели в заблуждение цвет его глаз, черты лица, и даже телосложение, но, если присмотреться, можно было сразу понять, что этот волшебник куда старше, немного шире в плечах и, пожалуй, чуть ниже ростом. Поттер медленно выдохнул, неожиданно понимая, что никто в комнате не пошевелился и не произнёс ни звука, пока он пребывал в плену собственных заблуждений.

## 

— Э-э-э... Сохатик? — откуда-то из-за плеча подростка послышался напряженный голос Сириуса. — Всё... всё в порядке?

## 

Недоумевая, Гарри чуть обернулся, пытаясь увидеть, что так насторожило крёстного, и его изумрудные глаза шокировано распахнулись. С двух сторон от него, на разном уровне, в воздухе зависло с десяток самых разнообразных предметов: несколько перьевых ручек, карандаши, ножи для резки бумаги, столовые приборы, оставшиеся после обеда, и прочая хоть сколько-нибудь острая мелочь. Все это неподвижно парило в воздухе, в то время как каждое острие было направлено на целителя. С губ подростка сорвался прерывистый вздох, и Гарри медленно опустил руку, в которой держал волшебную палочку. В то же мгновение застывшие в воздухе предметы с тихим стуком осыпались на толстый ковер. Поттеру показалось, будто что-то скользнуло по плечам, словно укутывая его почти невесомой тканью, но уже через мгновение это странное ощущение пропало.

## 

— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал он, глядя на колдомедика, я, кажется, обознался.

## 

Тот ничего не ответил, лишь чуть изогнул бровь, в легком удивлении глядя на Гарри.

## 

— Пожалуй, вы не первый, — слизеринец вздрогнул от того, как знакомо звучал этот голос, такой же спокойный и негромкий, с нотками безразличной отстранённости и скуки.

## 

Ремус тихо хмыкнул, встречаясь взглядом с Поттером:

## 

— Я отреагировал почти так же, когда встретил его впервые.

## 

Сириус все ещё молча таращился то на крестника, то на валяющиеся у его ног вещицы. Он и не думал, что мальчик в таком возрасте владел невербальной магией подобного уровня. С его волшебной палочки не сорвалось ни искры, но он всё же умудрился одновременно контролировать столько предметов даже не глядя на них. В груди Блэка расцвела гордость за крестника, хотя он и не понимал, отчего он так запаниковал, увидев целителя.

## 

— Я хочу спросить, — тем временем, убирая волшебную палочку, произнёс Гарри, — вы случайно не знакомы с... с...

## 

— Клаусом Айскальтом? — подсказал маг, подросток резко кивнул. — Знаком. Клаус мой двоюродный брат. Точнее сказать, он им был.

## 

— Вы с ним очень похожи.

## 

— Я знаю, — мужчина чуть скривился. — Вы не первый так себя повели, увидев меня. Клаус... или тот, кто им притворялся, похоже, заработал здесь весьма специфическую репутацию, — целитель все же прошел в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь. — К счастью, я не он. Моё имя Кёльт Вилберг.

## 

При этих словах Сириус чуть выступил вперед.

## 

— Сохатик, это мой целитель, — пояснил он и усмехнулся, — тот самый, который не хочет отпускать меня на Чемпионат.

## 

Гарри хмыкнул, уже более дружелюбно глядя на Вилберга.

## 

— Я знал, что есть в вас что-то злодейское.

## 

К удивлению мальчика, целитель в ответ сделал то, чего Клаус Айскальт не делал никогда — улыбнулся.

## 

##    


* * *

## 

## 

Худощавый подросток чопорно смахнул с рукава своей куртки некую невидимую пылинку и снова опустил взгляд в книгу, лежащую на его коленях. Тёплый летний ветер мягко ерошил его черные, как смоль, волосы, отчего несколько непослушных вьющихся прядей то и дело падали на лоб, но он этого будто бы и не замечал, слишком увлеченный чтением. Его красивое лицо выражало полную сосредоточенность, а в тёмно-карих глазах горело жадное любопытство.

## 

Вытянув длинные ноги, юноша прислонился спиной к широкому стволу старого раскидистого клёна, что рос в парке недалеко от его дома и чуть повел плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. Вокруг подростка были разложены многочисленные пергаменты с его собственными записями, и он изредка поворачивал голову, сверяясь со своими пометками или перепроверяя полученную информацию.

## 

Найти его в этом безлюдном местечке, скрытым от посторонних глаз густо разросшимися кустарниками, мог разве что его лучший друг, которой в это самое время сидел, скрестив ноги, на земле в шести шагах от него и глубоко дышал, стараясь расслабиться. Листочки и веточки, в изобилии разбросанные вокруг него по земле неожиданно задрожали, словно их потревожил порыв ветра, и одновременно поднялись в воздух, воспарив в метре над землёй. На этом один из мальчиков отвлекся от чтения и поднял голову, оценивая результаты.

## 

— Как-то не очень, — задумчиво протянул он.

## 

Второй юноша, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не потерять контроль над своей магией, приоткрыл один глаз, опалив лучшего друга раздраженным взглядом:

## 

— Заткнись, Том.

## 

— Правда, Гарри, — зевнул подросток, — мы почти месяц назад узнали, что ты можешь пользоваться магией на каникулах и все, чего ты с тех пор добился, это пара сухих щепок?

## 

— Ну, это уже хоть что-то, — закрывая глаз, пробормотал тот, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. — Какой-никакой прогресс

## 

— Это не прогресс, это деградация, — заметил Том. — Я без помощи волшебной палочки могу **тебя** в воздух поднять. И заметь, моя магия по-прежнему "скованна волшебной корой", как ты любишь говорить.

## 

Понимая, что сосредотачиваться он больше не может, Поттер резко выдохнул, открывая оба глаза. Еле ощутимое где-то в районе лопаток напряжение исчезло, и парящие воздухе веточки тут же попадали на землю.

## 

— Зато вчера в клинике святого Мунго я...

## 

— ...чуть не закидал колдомедика вилками, — насмешливо перебил его Арчер. — Да-да, я помню, ты уже хвастался. Только проблема в том, что ты не осознавал, что делаешь! Но вот стоит тебе об этом задуматься, как ты сразу становишься безвольной медузой!

## 

Гарри поморщился, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая джинсы.

## 

— Что за сравнение такое?

## 

Том отложил в сторону книгу и с удовольствием потянулся.

## 

— Что-то ты делаешь не так, Гарри, — задумчиво протянул он. — Ты пытаешься думать, а надо, похоже, чувствовать. Это ведь мало чем отличается от высшей магии. Ты вообще должен теперь своей силой в совершенстве владеть!

## 

Поттер безрадостно усмехнулся. В этом-то и была вся проблема. Луна Лавгуд говорила ему то же самое, что и Том, но с тех пор всё слишком сильно изменилось, и он уже не понимал, КАК чувствовать правильно. Словно прочитав его мысли, Арчер хищно улыбнулся и поднял с земли камень.

## 

— Давай я тебе покажу, — и с этими словами он, безо всякого предупреждения бросил камень в лучшего друга.

## 

Реакция Поттера была мгновенной. Он не попытался ни отойти, ни увернуться, понимая, что просто не успеет этого сделать. Подросток чуть свел брови у переносицы, его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули зеленым огнём, и камень, который вот-вот должен был в него попасть, замер в нескольких дюймах от лица, будто его схватила чья-то невидимая рука. Поттер перевел хмурый взгляд на друга.

## 

— Не думай, что я попадусь на этот фокус дважды, — сухо сообщил он. — У меня ещё с прошлого раза синяк не зажил. Он невольно потер плечо, в которое после особо неудачной тренировки нескольким днями ранее угодил брошенный Томом камень.

## 

— Но прогресс налицо! — жизнерадостно объявил Арчер, указав взглядом на увесистый булыжник, всё еще парящий в воздухе прямо перед его другом. — Инстинкт самосохранения и способность учиться на собственных ошибках таки дают результаты!

## 

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы я не смог его поймать, и этот булыжник размозжил бы мне голову? — саркастично поинтересовался Поттер.

## 

Том как будто на мгновение задумался.

## 

— Ну... я бы очень огорчился, — с наигранно тоскливым вздохом признал он и тут же пригнул голову, когда камень, так и не попавший в Гарри, со свистом пролетел над ним и упал на землю где-то в кустах. Арчер глянул на своего приятеля, который с самодовольной улыбкой сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Ну ты и засранец.

## 

— От засранца слышу, — пропел Поттер, продолжая ухмыляться.

## 

— А знаешь, — медленно протянул Том, обратив долгий взгляд на Поттера, — было бы куда эффектнее, если бы ты научился так метать не камни, а... — он чуть помедлил, в его глазах скакали черти, — скажем, ножи?

## 

Гарри смешливо фыркнул.

## 

— И что? В цирк пойти выступать?

## 

Том только пожал плечами, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Похоже, эта идея с ножами пришлась ему по душе. Поттер тему решил не развивать. Друг не всё знал о его новой магии, и подросток очень надеялся, что он пока и не узнает. В конце концов, это было просто нечестно — беспокоить Тома по каждому пустяку.

## 

Но правда была в том, что собственные силы начали пугать Гарри. Его магия полностью восстановилась, он практически видел пульсирующую энергию, окружающую его со всех сторон тысячами серебристых нитей и всполохов. Она казалась живой. Почти разумной. Нечто незримое постоянно находилось рядом, наблюдая и следуя за Гарри повсюду, не покидая его ни на мгновение.

## 

Мальчика переполняли странные ощущения. Он чувствовал движение магии, её изменения, колебания, казалось бы, даже настроение. Ощущал, как свободно струится магическая энергия по завиткам белоснежных крыльев, которые лежали на его плечах словно легкий, почти невесомый плащ. Чувства свободы и силы почти опьяняли его, но они принадлежали не Гарри, а Зверю. Точнее той части сознания, которая относилась к его магическому телу и управляла магией. Зверь стал частью его разума, его души и его тела, но Поттер пока не представлял, как ужиться с ним.

## 

Порой ему приходилось концентрироваться, просто чтобы пошевелиться, потому что если ещё два месяца назад он не мог использовать свою магию, то теперь не представлял, как не использовать её. Это стало естественным, как дыхание. Ему стоило только подумать о том, чтобы что-то взять или сделать, как это происходило само собой.

## 

Когда магия впервые проявила себя, Гарри страшно испугался, с минуты на минуту ожидая письма из министерства. Но никто так ему и не написал. После нескольких подобных проверок, подросток понял, что он и правда каким-то образом избавился от заклинания Надзора, которое накладывалось на всех студентов Хогвартса, не достигших семнадцати лет. И, похоже, до тех пор, пока Поттер не использовал волшебную палочку, он мог колдовать на каникулах сколько угодно, хотя и не понимал, как именно тогда отслеживаются случаи применения волшебства несовершеннолетними, ведь до этого Министерство фиксировало даже его стихийные выбросы. Возможно, это было как-то связано с магической корой?

## 

Так или иначе, пробуждение сил ничуть не обрадовало Гарри, а совсем наоборот. Эта сила как будто жила сама по себе. Казалось, при любом неосторожном движении она может порушить всё вокруг, словно он в миг стал ужасно неуклюжим. Именно поэтому почти каждый день подросток уходил в парк, скрываясь ото всех и часами учился самоконтролю, пытался полностью почувствовать собственное магическое тело и понять, как сосуществовать с ним. Как стать с ним единым целым. Но страх не давал ему покоя. Он все ещё помнил слова Шакала, когда тот, в обличии Клауса Айскальта, рассказывал ему о магии.

## 

_“...разрушить кору значит избавиться от страха. Избавиться от оков. От клетки, в которой вы живете._

## 

_— Но почему это так страшно?_

## 

_— Потому что никто не расскажет вам, что ожидает вас за дверью этой тюрьмы. Никто не направит вас”._

## 

Гарри не знал, сколько правды было на самом деле в этих словах, но сейчас он стоял на пороге своей темницы, рассматривая огромный мир, что раскинулся за её пределами, и боялся сделать последний шаг, который оставит позади крохотную тёмную клетку, в которой он жил до сих пор. И по неизвестной причине, он ни с кем не мог этим поделиться. Даже с Томом.

## 

В остальном же, опуская трудности с магическим телом, лето проходило на удивление мирно. На каникулы Виви, домовой эльф Гарри, вернулся к нему на Тисовую улицу и, приняв обличье своего молодого хозяина, выполнял поручения Дурслей, работая по дому, а сам Поттер мог делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Поэтому он днями напролет читал, гулял, учился слушать свою магию, ходил в гости к крёстному, занимался домашним заданием и болтался без дела вместе с лучшим другом, обсуждая всё на свете: от планов на грядущий учебный год до злосчастного пророчества Слизерина, о котором они узнали в конце своего третьего курса. Том не оставлял попыток докопаться до истины и с нетерпением ждал начала учебного года, чтобы пробраться в Тайную библиотеку и заняться делом. Самого Гарри древние пророчества не интересовали, хотя он, как и его лучший друг, хотел поскорее вернуться в школу. Правда, для этого нужно было сначала разобраться со своей магией, в особенности с тем, как пользоваться волшебной палочкой. Каждый раз, только подумав об этом, он содрогался от ужаса, вспоминая ржавые штыри, вогнанные в тело Зверя. Гарри не покидал страх, что он может снова причинить вред собственной магии.

## 

Луна сказала ему слушать. Она говорила, что магия заговорит с ним сама. Но, как бы он ни старался, магия молчала, и подростку оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно он во всем разберется.

## 

Впрочем, беспокоиться об этом постоянно Гарри не мог, потому что на него, как снег на голову, свалилась очередная проблема. Она была связана с "Летописью Заклинателей", книгой, которую оставила ему Библиотекарь и которая, как надеялся Поттер, прольет свет на его неожиданно открывшееся наследие. Увы, всё оказалось несколько сложнее, чем ожидал подросток. Книга была не просто носителем информации, она одновременно являлась своего рода сводом законов и, как очень быстро понял Гарри, законы эти нарушать строжайше запрещалось. Но беда была даже не в этом.

## 

Сразу на первой странице Поттер наткнулся на интригующий заголовок "Законы заклинателя" и, не ожидая подвоха, тут же все их прочитал:

## 

_1\. Заклинатель не должен подавлять волю и свободу существа. Заклинатель не приручает, но создает связь._

## 

_2\. Заклинатель не управляет существами, он помогает и защищает._

## 

_3\. Заклинатель вправе привлечь к помощи существо, если оно соглашается на это добровольно._

## 

_4\. Заклинатель в первую очередь служит существам, а не властвует над ними._

## 

_5\. Заклинатель не нарушает естественный баланс, но может регулировать и восстанавливать его._

## 

_6\. Заклинатель вправе прибегнуть к Казни только с позволения Великого Потока._

## 

_7\. Заклинатель обязан неукоснительно следовать Законам с момента ознакомления и до момента вечного забвения._

## 

_8\. Волшебник в полной мере принимает наследие Заклинателя с момента ознакомления с Законами и до момента вечного забвения._

## 

Стоило ему дочитать последний пункт, как книгу в его руках на миг охватило золотистое сияние, после чего в самом низу страницы появилась новая строка:

## 

_"Закон в полном его значении и объеме принимаю и клянусь соблюдать его смиренно и неукоснительно во имя Великого Равновесия. Гарри Дж. Поттер"._

## 

Магия подростка, будто в ответ на эти слова, всколыхнулась и потянулась к желтоватым страницам, крепко переплетаясь с той странной силой, что обитала в самой книге. И тогда Гарри понял, что вляпался по уши, потому что это был колдовской договор, могущественный и нерушимый. И он только что поставил под ним собственную магическую подпись.

## 

Обреченно вздохнув, подросток снова перечитал законы. И ещё раз. Он перечитывал их столько раз, что уже мог повторить их наизусть в любом порядке: сверху вниз, снизу вверх и вразброс. Теперь для него это были не просто слова. Это стало верой. Образом мысли. Истиной в последней инстанции, так крепко осевшей в его душе, что он бы не смог нарушить ни один из законов, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

## 

Книга не просто давала знания. Она меняла сам образ мысли заклинателя. Этот факт на некоторое время отбил у Поттера всякое желание продолжать чтение летописи, но он понимал, что оставив свою магическую подпись под этими законами, он признал себя заклинателем, а значит, обязан узнать всё, что только возможно о своём наследии. Ведь оно оказалось куда сложнее, чем, к примеру, дар говорящих, который просто давал подростку возможность понимать язык змей и общаться с ними.

## 

Летопись была зачарована таким образом, что если Гарри не прочел один разворот, то просто не мог увидеть ни буквы из следующего. Нельзя было пропускать главы, нельзя было открыть книгу где-нибудь посередине и посмотреть, что там написано. Кроме того, заклинатели даже подразделялись на категории, в зависимости от ранга и мастерства. Всего их было четыре: _Ученик, Практик, Мастер, Заклинатель-Магистр._ Подросток вынужден был осваивать их одну за другой, до тех пор, пока в совершенстве не овладеет знаниями и умениями каждой категории. Ещё летопись была полна увлекательных историй, рассказывающих о жизни и роли заклинателей в волшебном мире.

## 

Здесь не нужно было размахивать палочкой, не нужно было заучивать заклинания и древние языки, лишь понимать всю суть и смысл наследия заклинателей, которые, как выяснилось, были отдельной кастой в волшебном сообществе. Уважаемой и очень обособленной. Гарри только не понимал, как же так вышло, что не осталось ни одного из них.

## 

Также, согласно истории, существовало четыре направления деятельности заклинателей, в зависимости от их специализации: наблюдатели — те, кто наблюдают за популяциями, ведут записи, следят за миграциями видов; целители — те, кто изучают тайную магию и способы исцелять существ от ран и болезней; смотрители — те, кто следят за безопасностью существ и препятствуют их нападениям на людей; хранители — высший ранг заклинателя, объединяющий в себе все три вида. Последние вмешиваются, только если их просят о помощи и не пребывают в постоянном контакте с существами.

## 

Чем дальше Гарри продвигался в своём самообучении, тем больше его захватывала эта книга. Он мог ночами напролет сидеть над ней, жадно вчитываясь в каждое слово, и определённо таскал бы её повсюду за собой, если бы так не боялся её потерять. Неожиданно для себя, подросток начал с необычайной серьезностью относиться к знаниям заклинателей. Он постоянно испытывал потребность оберегать их от посторонних глаз и ушей.

## 

"Никто не должен видеть летопись, — твердил он себе. — Никто не должен знать тайны заклинателей".

## 

Подросток не мог объяснить самому себе, чем вызвана такая почти параноидальная осторожность, в конце концов, в книге не описывалось никаких страшных тайн. И всё же, Гарри был абсолютно убеждён, что любая, даже самая незначительная информация, почерпнутая из летописи, никого не касается. Эта книга и эти знания принадлежали ему и ему одному. Остальные не имели никакого права вмешиваться в дела заклинателей.

## 

Единственным человеком, которого Поттер посвятил в содержание летописи, был, конечно же, Том. Но Арчера то ли не интересовали все эти сведения, то ли он просто чувствовал, как важно это стало для его друга, но никогда не допытывался и не расспрашивал Гарри о том, что тот узнал из книги и лишь молча слушал, если друг сам решался поделиться с ним какими-то деталями.

## 

И всё же, большую часть информации Гарри оставлял при себе. Им овладела уверенность, что разглашать её опасно не только для него, но и для тех, кому он об этом расскажет и тех, кого поклялись защищать заклинатели много веков назад. И дело было не в том, что он не доверял лучшему другу, напротив, Арчер был единственным человеком во всем мире, кому он готов был открыть любую свою тайну... но сейчас в этом просто не было никакой необходимости.

## 

##    


* * *

## 

## 

Так, день за днём, неторопливо проходило лето. За всеми своими делами Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетело время и опомнился лишь когда на Тисовую улицу за ним и Томом прибыл Сириус Блэк собственной персоной, до чёртиков напугав Дурслей, которые до сих пор думали, что он серийный убийца. Вместе с ним друзья аппарировали в Лондон, где их ждала третья участница мероприятия, чтобы вместе отправиться на долгожданный Чемпионат Мира по Квиддичу. Вот тут-то и случился главный казус дня.

## 

Каштановые кудри взметнулись в воздух, когда девушка резко обернулась, услышав свое имя и пытаясь отыскать знакомое лицо на людной улице Лондона. Видеть Гермиону Грейнджер в маггловских джинсах и обыкновенной маечке типично девчачьей розовой расцветки было немного странно. Гарри улыбнулся и помахал рукой, чтобы девушка его заметила. На миловидном лице его подруги вспыхнула радостная улыбка, и она поспешила к нему навстречу.

## 

— Гарри! — лучшая ученица Гриффиндора порывисто обняла друга и отступила на пару шагов, внимательно его разглядывая. — Ты стал выше меня! — объявила она.

## 

— Я и в прошлом году был выше тебя, — смущенно пробурчал подросток.

## 

— Ненамного, — она хмыкнула. — Ты изменился.

## 

— Ты тоже, — не остался в долгу Поттер.

## 

— Правда? — Гермиона вопросительно улыбалась, будто ждала продолжения, а Гарри внезапно стих, очень чётко ощутив, как за спиной у него собирается буря.

## 

Стараясь выглядеть как можно более невинно, он медленно обернулся к застывшему за его плечом лучшему другу и тут же напоролся на убийственно-черный взгляд.

## 

— Мне показалось, или ты забыл кое-что упомянуть? — обманчиво спокойным тоном произнёс тот.

## 

— Как? — наигранно удивился Поттер. — Я разве не сказал, что Гермиона тоже едет с нами?

— Знаешь, — в глубине обсидиановых глаз Арчера клубилось плохо сдерживаемое негодование, а на губах играла зловеще-многообещающая усмешка, — однажды я просто тебя придушу.


	2. Грани дружбы

Гарри готов был покончить с собой. Вот прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Это было невыносимо и мучительно. Он никогда не думал, что примитивный поход по магазинам может походить на ночной кошмар. Впервые за последние двенадцать лет, попав в маггловской Лондон как свободный и никем не преследуемый человек, Сириус внезапно сошел с ума. Он таскал троих детей по людным маггловским улицам, оборачивался вслед каждой проезжающей мимо машине, заходил в магазины одежды и книжные лавки, останавливался у каждой витрины и каждой вывески и, что самое ужасное, готов был купить всё, что увидел. Он чуть было не приобрел велосипед, пылесос и набор отвёрток, которые принял за некий маггловский аналог волшебных палочек. Гарри с трудом отговорил крёстного от покупки всех этих вещей, обосновав это тем, что ни то, ни другое, ни третье Блэку все равно не пригодится и «Оставь ты уже эти отвертки, Сириус, они не волшебные! Правда, не волшебные!»

Увы, Сириус был слишком увлечен и, невзирая на комментарии крестника, все же купил себе несколько атрибутов маггловской одежды, включая длинный плащ из чёрной кожи с высоким жестким воротом и выбитым рисунком птицы на плечах и спине.

— Ну, Сохатик, не смотри так на меня! — примеряя пальто, ныл Сириус. — Лучше глянь, как круто я в нём выгляжу. Хочешь, мы и тебе такое купим?

Поттер был в отчаянии. Гермиона откровенно веселилась, а Том... Том траурно молчал и Гарри это совсем не нравилось. После того, как лучший друг узнал, что Грейнджер едет с ними на чемпионат, он впал в сумрачное безмолвие. Даже не поздоровавшись с гриффиндоркой, прошел мимо, то и дело бросая на неё враждебные взгляды. С Поттером он вообще не разговаривал. Девушка, что странно, ничуть не обиделась на поведение Арчера, лишь ехидно отметила, что характер у него стал ещё паршивее, чем прежде. Какое-то время Гарри и Гермиона провели за разговорами, рассказывая друг другу о том, что они делали на каникулах. Впрочем, говорила по большей части одна Грейнджер, а подросток слушал её и размышлял, стоит ли рассказывать подруге о книге заклинателей и его магии.

День начал плавно клониться к вечеру и трое детей, унылыми тенями таскающиеся по всем магазинам Лондона за бодрым волшебником, окончательно вымотались. У Сириуса же будто открылось второе дыхание и он, обернувшись к притихшим подросткам, энергично поинтересовался:

— Итак! Кто хочет мороженого?

Слово взял Гарри:

— Сириус, а мы не опоздаем на матч?

— Нет, конечно! — ужаснулся Блэк, — он ведь только завтра!

— Что? — это было первое слово, которое Арчер произнес за последние четыре часа, но оно оказалось настолько эмоционально насыщенным, что Сириус невольно отступил на шаг, увидев нечто крайне опасное в глазах четырнадцатилетнего мальчика.

Даже Поттер невольно поежился. Да уж. Мысль о том, что они потратили целый день на бессмысленный поход по магазинам, и его немного раздражала, но вот лучшего друга эта новость, похоже, привела в крайнюю степень ярости.

— Я просто подумал, что будет весело прогуляться всем вместе по Лондону, — словно оправдываясь, произнёс Блэк.

Том несколько мгновений смотрел прямо в глаза старшему волшебнику. Воздух вокруг подростка буквально искрился от переполняющей его злости. Наконец, он оборвал зрительный контакт и взглянул на своего лучшего друга так, будто пытался безмолвно поинтересоваться о том, в курсе ли Гарри, что его крёстный — конченный идиот. Поттер вздохнул.

— Сириус, думаю, мы уже нагулялись, — устало улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь к Блэку.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Тогда предлагаю отправляться на место. Думаю, Тонкс уже там.

Никто не возражал. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, анимаг завел группу сопровождающих его школьников в один из безлюдных переулков и, выудив из кармана пиджака щетку для волос, протянул её детям.

— Так, — деловито объявил он. — Это портключ. Он перенесет нас прямо на место, где будет проходить матч. Хватайтесь за него все одновременно, — велел он.

Без лишних споров усталые подростки выполнили указание. В ту же секунду всех четверых закружила воронка аппарации и уже через несколько мгновений компания не слишком мягко приземлилась на траву где-то посреди вересковой пустоши, окутанной вечерним туманом.

Гарри поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Рядом с ним сквозь зубы чертыхался Том, отряхивая от земли брюки, а чуть правее приходила в себя Гермиона, которая впервые путешествовала с помощью портключа. Сириус уже сориентировался в пространстве и приветственно помахал двум волшебникам, не слишком умело одетым на маггловский манер. Они стояли в нескольких шагах от вновь прибывшей компании и казались измотанными и раздраженными.

— Добрый вечер, — Блэк шагнул ближе, предавая одному из колдунов зачарованную щетку.

Тот бросил её в стоящий у ног ящик для использованных порталов. Гарри, заинтересованно вытянув шею, разглядел там старую газету, жестянку из-под пива и проколотый футбольный мяч.

— Интересно, это какая-то особая философия — использовать мусор в качестве портключей? — повторяя мысли Поттера, прокомментировал Том.

— Как я поняла, их один раз используют и выбрасывают. Зачем тратить деньги, когда можно подобрать на улице? — ответила Гермиона. — Ты можешь представить себе, сколько магов съедется на чемпионат? Они разорятся, если будут каждому зрителю делать специальный портключ.

— Грейнджер, — Том со вздохом посмотрел на неё так, словно разговаривал с непроходимой дурой,— это был риторический вопрос.

Девушка чуть покраснела, в её карих глазах мелькнуло раздражение, но она так ничего и не ответила, лишь поджала губы и отвернулась от Арчера. Тот ещё несколько мгновений насмешливо рассматривал смущенную гриффиндорку с таким видом, словно собирался что-то еще сказать, но всё-таки передумал и вместо этого принялся оглядываться по сторонам.

Тем временем Сириус негромко переговаривался с волшебником, который забрал их портал. Тот хмурился, сверяясь со списками, и что-то негромко разъяснял кивающему Блэку, после чего махнул рукой себе за спину. Сириус быстро глянул в том направлении, куда указывал его собеседник, снова кивнул и поманил за собой детей.

Несколько минут все четверо шли по безлюдному полю, Том, без видимых на то причин, немного приободрился и они с Гермионой начали тихонько обмениваться колкостями, шагая позади Сириуса и Гарри. Блэк несколько раз недоуменно обернулся на переругивающуюся парочку, после чего вопросительно взглянул на своего крестника. Гарри только с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Всё нормально, они так с первого курса общаются, — шепотом пояснил он.

Анимаг весело фыркнул.

— Это определенно любовь! — объявил он.

Позади него на полуслове поперхнулся Арчер, но прокомментировать слова Сириуса так и не успел, потому что Гермиона указала куда-то вперед и радостно объявила:

— Смотрите, мы пришли!

Поттер обернулся и просиял улыбкой: впереди виднелся небольшой каменный домик рядом с воротами, за которыми в туманной зыби смутно проступали очертания сотен и сотен палаток, поднимающихся по отлогому склону к темной полоске леса на горизонте.

— Наконец-то!

Возле ворот их уже поджидал странноватого вида волшебник, одетый в жокейский жилет и брюки для гольфа. Ещё примерно полчаса ушло на то, чтобы утрясти все вопросы с арендой и оплатой участка, где они планировали жить, после чего привратник выдал Сириусу карту лагеря и, пожелав хорошего вечера, отправился восвояси.

Гарри несколько раз обернулся на встретившего их волшебника и, наконец, не выдержал:

— Почему они все так странно одеты?

— Что? — Блэк повернулся к нему. — Кто?

— Ну те маги, что нас встречали, там в поле и этот у ворот. Почему они так странно выглядят?

Сириус пожал плечами.

— Нужно соблюдать секретность, — пояснил он, — иногда здесь появляются магглы и если они увидят кучу людей, одетых в мантии...

— То это будет менее подозрительно, чем та же куча людей, одетая в пончо, шотландские юбки и брюки для гольфа, — перебил Сириуса Арчер.

— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Блэк. — Разве магглы это не носят?

— Носят, — торопливо ответил Гарри, прежде чем его лучший друг снова откроет рот, — но... ну... не всё сразу. Нужно, чтобы одежда, ну...

— Сочеталась друг с другом, — подсказала Гермиона. — Иначе это будет выглядеть просто смехотворно.

— По-моему, маггловская одежда в любом случае выглядит смехотворно, как ты её ни сочетай, — пробормотал Блэк.

— Тогда зачем ты накупил столько вещей сегодня в Лондоне? — изумился Поттер.

— Я купил их для тебя, — ответил Сириус. — Ты же сам их выбирал.

— Но и себе ты что-то купил, — напомнил Гарри.

— Да, чтобы можно было гулять среди магглов, никого не смущая мантией или сюртуком. Похоже, они так не одеваются.

— А ты часто ходишь гулять в маггловский Лондон? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

— Нет, но я подумал, что ты, должно быть, любишь бывать среди магглов, раз рос среди них. Значит и мне понадобится маггловская одежда, когда я буду гулять с тобой по Лондону.

Гарри неожиданно тронули слова крёстного. Не то чтобы Поттер часто бывал в маггловском Лондоне, да и вряд ли он бы захотел там «прогуляться», но это совершенно не имело сейчас значения. Ради него Сириус готов был одеваться в «смехотворную одежду» и бродить с ним среди магглов, изучая чужой для себя мир. И всё это крёстный делал для него, для Гарри. Вся эта прогулка по магазинам сегодня была организована для него. Подросток неожиданно почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Он ведь только и делал, что целый день ворчал на крёстного.

— Спасибо, Сириус, — тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись анимагу. Тот в ответ просиял широкой ухмылкой, взъерошив волосы на голове крестника.

— Расслабься, Сохатик, — объявил он, — не стоит делать такое траурное лицо и благодарить меня за каждую мелочь.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Это совсем не мелочь...

  


* * *

Они брели вверх по утонувшему в тумане полю вдоль длинных рядов палаток. Многие смотрелись почти обычно, их хозяева явно постарались придать им маггловский вид, хотя и допускали промашки: кто-то приделал печную трубу, кто-то добавил шнурок для колокольчика или флюгер. Но иногда попадались палатки настолько откровенно волшебные, что Гарри задался вопросом, действительно ли колдуны так озабочены вопросом безопасности в отношении магглов.

На полпути им встретилось роскошное сооружение из полосатого шелка, подобное дворцу в миниатюре, с живыми павлинами, разгуливающими у входа. Была даже трехэтажная палатка с несколькими башенками, а еще немного дальше — конструкция с палисадником, прудиком для купания птиц, солнечными часами и фонтаном.

— Угадай с первого раза, чья это палатка, — подал голос Том, указывая на что-то за спиной лучшего друга.

Поттер обернулся и застыл. Сооружение, в двадцати шагах от него, и палаткой-то назвать язык не поворачивался. Скорее уж оно походило на огромный, роскошный шатер из изумрудно-серебристой ткани. Горделиво возвышаясь над остальными палатками, он словно отражал надменность и высокомерие своих хозяев. У самого входа стояла пара мраморных статуй и были разбиты клумбы с белыми и бордовыми розами. Правее журчал фонтан, вокруг которого на зеленом газоне стояло несколько лавочек.

Гарри и Том обменялись насмешливыми взглядами.

-Ну что? Нанесем визит вежливости? — предложил Арчер.

Сириус и Гермиона помедлили, пока парочка слизеринцев принимала решение. Наконец, оба пришли к заключению, что смогут пообщаться с сокурсниками попозже и уже развернулись, чтобы уйти, когда их окликнул неожиданно радостный голос. Друзья, как по команде обернулись, наблюдая, как ним почти вприпрыжку приближается высокий смуглый подросток с заразительной широкой улыбкой на лице.

— А мы-то всё гадали, приедете вы или нет! — Блэйз Забини остановился возле сокурсников, переводя довольный взгляд карих глаз с одного на другого. — Драко всё переживал, что не увидит своего кумира, — он бросил язвительный взгляд на Тома, тот в ответ презрительно скривился и закатил глаза.

— Молчал бы ты лучше, Блэйз, — послышался ленивый голос, — все равно ничего умного сказать не можешь.

К ним неторопливо шагал ещё один слизеринец с такими светлыми волосами, что при свете огней в сгущающихся сумерках они казались почти белыми. У подростка было узкое бледное лицо, на высокий лоб небрежно спадали пряди волос, на тонких губах играла надменная усмешка, а в серых глазах читалась излишне наигранная скука. Драко Малфой как обычно был преисполнен самодовольства и очень старался выглядеть высокомерным и безразличным, хотя его размеренный шаг все же то и дело сбивался на легкий аллюр, из чего можно было заключить, что подросток на самом деле очень торопился встретиться со своими однокурсниками. Наконец он остановился и окинул школьных приятелей оценивающим взглядом.

— Поттер, ты как обычно одет в обноски и выглядишь как чучело, — наконец, высказался он и чуть скосил глаза на Тома, явно размышляя, стоит ли как-то комментировать внешний вид второго мальчика.

Арчер в ответ холодно улыбнулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь, одним взглядом предупреждая: «Только открой рот, Малфой, и тебе не жить». Тот намек понял и переключил внимание на Гарри, как на менее опасную цель, полностью игнорируя Сириуса и Гермиону, которые всё еще стояли рядом.

— Вот ответь мне, Поттер, зачем я дарил тебе на день рождения ту прекрасную мантию, если ты по-прежнему предпочитаешь эти тряпки, а?

— Как прошло лето? — игнорируя провокационный вопрос Драко, поинтересовался Поттер, демонстративно обращаясь к Забини.

Тот заулыбался и тут же принялся в красках описывать свои каникулы, не давая Малфою и рта раскрыть. Тот наконец позабыл о своей аристократической выдержке и, разобидевшись в конец, рявкнул на Блэйза, требуя тишины.

— Ты игнорируешь меня, Поттер? — сощурившись, прошипел он.

— Ой, прости, Драко, — мило улыбаясь, протянул Гарри, — ты стал таким блеклым, что почти слился с туманом, вот тебя и не заметил. Ты за лето ни разу на солнышко не выполз?

— Попридержи язык!

— А то что?

— А то пожалеешь!

— Ой, да расслабься ты, Драко, а то у тебя кровь носом пойдет, — беззлобно отмахнулся Гарри.

— Отсутствие у тебя воспитания убивает меня, — скорбно заменил блондин.

— Это должно кого-то здесь огорчить? — насмешливо вставил своё слово Том.

— Давно вы здесь? — сменил тему разговора Гарри, перехватив напряженный взгляд своего крестного, который смотрел на Блейза и Драко с таким выражением, словно они вот-вот выхватят свои волшебные палочки и начнут швыряться во все стороны Непростительными.

— Утром приехали, — тут же отрапортовал Драко. — Отец настоял, чтобы мы прибыли раньше, пока не набежал весь остальной сброд.

— А под сбродом ты подразумеваешь всё магическое население Британии, — подсказал ухмыляющийся Блэйз. — Драко у нас — сама любезность.

— Эй, сколько вас можно ждать? Я сама с собой буду в карты играть? — послышался обиженный голос и четверо слизеринцев, как по команде, обернулись к новой участнице диалога.

По дорожке, ведущей от палатки Малфоев, торопливо шла хрупкого вида девушка в платье насыщенного оранжевого цвета с длинными узкими рукавами, поверх которого была наброшена шёлковая пелерина с высоким воротником, скреплённым на шее жемчужной брошью. Золотисто-пшеничные волосы девушки были заплетены в косу и скреплены серебряной заколкой в форме ромашки. Гарри словно завороженный наблюдал как к ним приближается их сокурсница Дафна Гринграсс и удивленно размышлял, что в Хогвартсе она выглядела совсем по-другому. Хотя, нельзя отрицать, что и в школе она часто носила в волосах заколки с цветочками и могла часами обсуждать с Панси Паркинсон журналы мод. Просто раньше Гарри никогда не видел её в чем-то ещё, помимо школьной формы.

Неожиданно он понял, что её фиалковые глаза обращены к нему, а на губах у Дафны играет немного удивленная улыбка.

— Привет, Гарри, — она остановилась прямо напротив него, не переставая улыбаться, — я не знала, что вы тоже приедете, — на этих словах девушка обернулась к Тому и поздоровалась с ним.

Поттер сконфужено улыбнулся. Он редко общался с Гринграсс и такое повышенное внимание с её стороны немного напрягало.

— Да, эм... мы как раз только приехали и ищем свой участок.

— О, а мы здесь с самого утра, представляешь?

Она защебетала что-то о том, как им пришлось сюда добираться, как она устала, и как ей было скучно, пока не приехали Панси, Драко и Блейз.

Четверо мальчиков слушали её в гробовом молчании, изредка переглядываясь, но не решаясь перебить. Речь её была плавной, текучей и совершенно бессвязной, девушка начинала говорить об одном, а под конец предложения рассказывала уже совсем другое. Похоже даже Грейнджер, на которую никто из слизеринцев так и не обратил внимания, мало понимала о чём говорит слизеринка.

Гарри редко общался с девчонками, пожалуй, список его подруг ограничивался только Луной и Гермионой, и ни та, ни другая никогда не вели себя настолько... по-девчачьи.

Подросток открыл рот, собираясь оборвать бессмысленную болтовню Дафны, когда напоролся на взгляд Малфоя. Тот сделал страшные глаза и покачал головой, призывая сокурсника хранить молчание, пока она не договорит. Рассказ плавно перетек в описание её каникул и Гарри неожиданно для себя понял, что ему нравится её слушать, хоть он и не до конца улавливал смыл повествования. У Дафны был приятный голос, и она казалась искренне жизнерадостной и открытой. Свой монолог она закончила вопросами.

— А как ваши каникулы? Чем вы занимались?

— Эм, — Поттер глянул на лучшего друга, тот пожал плечами и сделал вид, что очень занят изучая местный пейзаж. — Ну, каникулы как каникулы, ничего интересного.

— О, — она мгновение молчала, рассматривая его с ног до головы. — Ты странно одет.

— Это маггловская одежда.

— Ну да. Мне нравится твоя рубашка. Тебе идет серый цвет.

— Эм. Спасибо.

Блэйз все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Мерлина ради, Дафна, ты их в ступор вогнала!

— Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливой, — ничуть не смущаясь, заметила она. — К тому же, с вами вообще не о чем поговорить!

— Это почему ещё? — обиделся Малфой.

— Ну, потому что во-первых, Драко, ты постоянно говоришь только о себе, а во-вторых, я всё про вас с Блэйзом уже знаю! Другое дело Гарри и Том! Они такие скрытные!

— Мы не скрытные! — тут же заспорил Поттер.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась она. — И, тем не менее, я ничего о вас не знаю.

— А что ты хочешь знать? — искренне недоумевая, спросил подросток.

— Ну, — Дафна задумалась и просияла улыбкой. — Всё!

Гарри моргнул:

— Прямо сейчас?

— А... нет. Так будет совсем неинтересно, — решила она.

— Ну да, ведь с нами тогда будет не о чём потом разговаривать, — сухо прокомментировал Арчер.

— Ты слишком мрачный, Том, — заметила Гринграсс.

— Это называется сдержанностью, — колко сообщил подросток. — Не терплю пустую болтовню, знаешь ли.

Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд и отстранённо пожала плечами.

— Иногда это полезно, — сказала слизеринка. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы завести друзей или наладить контакт с окружающими.

— Ну да, или чтобы показаться полной дурой, — веско добавил Арчер.

Все участвующие в разговоре мальчики в молчаливом шоке уставились на него. Так открыто оскорблять Дафну не решался никто из слизеринцев. Гарри, сначала, не совсем понимал, отчего все так с ней осторожничают, но Блэйз однажды шепотом заверил сокурсника, что Гринграсс слишком злопамятная и мстительная, чтобы переходить ей дорогу. «А еще, когда она злится, то становится похожа на бешеную мангусту, — доверительно сказал Забини. — Жуткое зрелище. Никогда не зли её». «А мне казалось, что она вполне милая», — ответил тогда Поттер. «Ага. Это до тех пор, пока она не внесет тебя в свой черный список. Вот тогда тебе не жить. Не веришь, спроси Драко, он уже однажды нарвался».

Тем временем, Дафна чуть склонила голову к плечу, рассматривая Арчера с каким-то задумчивым выражением на лице.

— Ты считаешь меня дурой, Том? — с любопытством уточнила она.

— Я считаю, что ты изо всех сил пытаешься ею казаться, — не стал спорить он.

Улыбка девушки на мгновение померкла.

— Иногда гораздо разумнее быть дурой, чем мерзавцем, Том, — без тени обиды или злости сказала она.

Он усмехнулся.

— Все слизеринцы — лжецы, — язвительно протянул он. — Даже самые безобидные на вид.

— Но не все негодяи, не так ли? — она тонко улыбнулась, Том пожал плечами и отвернулся.

Гарри прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Мы вообще-то только приехали... эм... прибыли... ну... переместились сюда, — подросток запнулся, разозлившись на себя за глупое бормотание, — в общем, у нас куча дел, так что мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — наконец, протараторил он, глядя в глаза сокурсницы.

— Конечно, — она кивнула. — Заходите в гости, — Дафна махнула рукой в сторону малфоевского шатра. Блондин тут же встрепенулся.

— С каких это пор ты приглашаешь людей ко мне домой? Приглашай к себе!

— Ой, отстань, Драко, всё равно мы все у тебя сидим. И это не дом, это всего лишь палатка. Я же не зову их в Малфой-Мэнор.

— Ещё бы ты звала их в Малфой-Мэнор!

— Ты такой скучный, когда начинаешь подражать мистеру Малфою.

— Я никому не подражаю!

— А вот и подражаешь! Весьма комично кстати.

— Что значит комично?!

— То и значит! Ты себя не видел со стороны! И вообще, когда ты не ходишь по улице с перекошенным лицом, ты выглядишь куда милее.

— Я не пытаюсь быть милым! — окрысился Драко.

— Но ты милый!

— Мне что, пять лет?

— Но у тебя такие хорошенькие ямочки на щеках, когда ты улыбаешься.

— О, заткнись, Дафна.

— Фу, Драко! Это грубо!

Гарри и Том потихонечку ретировались, пока Малфой беззлобно переругивался с Гринграсс. Блэйз, заметив их капитуляцию, понимающе улыбнулся и помахал рукой на прощание.

Сириус и Гермиона ждали друзей чуть поодаль, решив не мешать общению с сокурсниками. Когда Гарри и Том, наконец, соизволили к ним приблизиться, Блэк бросил неприязненный взгляд в сторону слизеринцев.

— Странное у вас общение, — прокомментировал он, когда они продолжили свой путь между рядами многочисленных палаток.

— Почему? — Гарри непонимающе поднял брови.

— Вы не похожи на друзей.

Поттер и Арчер обменялись насмешливыми взглядами. Ну конечно же Сириус ничего не понимал.

— Особенность слизеринцев заключается в том, что они всегда делают вид, будто им всё безразлично и ни до кого нет дела, — любезно пояснил Гарри.

— И всё же, Сохатик, мне не нравится, что ты общается с подобными типами. Особенно с сыном Малфоя.

— Почему это? — насупился подросток. — Что в этом такого?

— Это небезопасно.

— О, ради Мерлина, не смешите меня, — вмешался Том. — То что Люциус был Пожирателем Смерти не значит, что Драко однажды ночью придушит Гарри подушкой.

— Слизеринцам верить нельзя, — хмуро сказал Блэк.

— А кто говорит о доверии? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови.

— Но ты же сказал, что они твои друзья.

— Они мои сокурсники, — поправил его крестник. — И кстати, они мне нравятся. Так что, друзья или нет, я буду с ними общаться.

— А не лучше ли подобрать себе более подходящую компанию? — проворчал Сириус. — Змеи останутся змеями, как бы ты к ним ни относился, и ужалят, когда ты меньше всего этого ждёшь.

— Вообще-то и я, и Том — слизеринцы, — сухо напомнил Гарри.

— Но ты совсем не такой! — воскликнул Блэк. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты вообще оказался на этом факультете!

— Так же, как и все остальные! — довольно резко сказал подросток. — Меня отправила туда Шляпа. Так что я такой же слизеринец, как и все остальные. И, быть может, мне тоже совсем не стоит доверять, — холодно закончил свою речь Гарри и торопливо зашагал вперед, обгоняя растерявшегося Блэка.

Том догнал друга и, поравнявшись с ним, довольно улыбнулся.

— Что? — Поттер хмуро глянул на приятеля.

— Я всё ждал, когда ты взбесишься, — сообщил тот.

— Я не взбесился, — фыркнул подросток. — Я просто устал.

— Ну-ну.

— Ой, отвали, Том, — Гарри закатил глаза, хотя его недовольство уже казалось напускным, нежели искренним. — Я просто уже два месяца слушаю эту чушь про «ужасных слизеринцев» и как бы я ни пытался объяснить Сириусу, что нельзя судить о людях по факультету, он просто отказывается меня слушать.

— Это потому что он гриффиндорец, — глаза Арчера смеялись, когда он перехватил раздраженный взгляд друга. — Все гриффиндорцы идиоты.

— Ага. Скажи это Гермионе.

Неожиданно оба мальчика вспомнили о том, что вообще-то с ними была ещё одна спутница и синхронно обернулись. Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Он пригласил её с ними, но стоило ему только встретиться со своими сокурсниками, как он совсем про неё забыл. Оказалось, Грейнджер шла рядом с расстроенным Сириусом и что-то настойчиво ему втолковывала. Брошенной или одинокой она совсем не выглядела.

— Бойся, Гарри, — опасным шёпотом сказал другу Арчер, склонившись к самому его уху, — она перетянет твоего крёстного на свою сторону, и ты его в жизни не сможешь переубедить в том, что у тебя нормальный факультет.

Поттер только бросил на друга скептичный взгляд и, покачав головой, отвернулся.

  


* * *

Когда они наконец добрались до нужного места, на лагерь уже опустилась прохладная летняя ночь. Участок был на самой опушке леса. На воткнутом в землю шесте красовалась табличка: «Блэк». По соседству с ними стояла только одна палатка, но рядом никого не наблюдалось. Сириус бросил на траву свой рюкзак, который до этого в уменьшенном виде хранился у него в кармане и с удовольствием потянулся:

— Ну, вот, — объявил он. — Отличное местечко. Спортивное поле как раз за лесом и вокруг не так многолюдно.

Он принялся вытаскивать палатку из рюкзака, Гарри и Гермиона взялись ему помогать, а Том бродил вокруг, делая вид, что занят осмотром пейзажей. На сооружение палатки ушло почти полчаса, прежде чем Сириус, потеряв терпение и наплевав на запреты, просто взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и их скромное жилище установилось само собой. Палатка оказалась не такой большой, как у Малфоев, но все же совсем не походила на маггловскую, больше напоминая малюсенький домик с округлой крышей и стенами из плотной ткани. Там даже была самая настоящая дверь и окна, за которыми, впрочем, ничего нельзя было разглядеть.

— Вот так-то, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул Сириус, убирая волшебную палочку в карман пиджака. — А то что мы мучаемся?

— Сириус Блэк! Вы нарушаете постановления министерства! — рявкнул угрожающий голос за спиной Гарри, подросток, его крёстный и Гермиона, подскочив, резко обернулись, Арчер только усмехнулся. Он стоял с противоположной стороны и видел, как к ним подкрадываются со стороны леса.

Довольная произведенным эффектом, молодая женщина с ярко-розовыми волосами победно улыбнулась, глядя в глаза Блэка. Тот, судя по всему, её узнал, потому что беспокойство на его лице тут же сменилось радостью. Женщина тем временем скрестила руки на груди, напустив на себя строгий вид.

— Ай-ай-ай, мистер Блэк, — она поцокала языком. — Министерство же запретило пользоваться магией на территории магглов.

— Ну да, ну да, — насмешливо пропел Сириус, — и ты сейчас будешь утверждать, что сама установила свою палатку и совсем не пользовалась магией! — он кивнул в сторону соседствующего с ними жилища.

Она оскорбленно надулась.

— Что за намёки?! Хочешь сказать, я не могу сама палатку установить?

— Зная тебя, дорогая племянница, я бы предположил, что ты даже не знала с какой стороны к этой палатке подходить, — иронично отметил Блэк.

Гарри смотрел то на крёстного, то на женщину с розовыми волосами. «Дорогая племянница? — удивился он. — Так это и есть Нимфадора Тонкс?»

Женщина тем временем шумно выдохнула и почти смущено улыбнулась:

— Сдаюсь, — кивнула она, — я тоже ставила палатку магией, — она оглядела молчаливых подростков, её взгляд ненадолго задержался на Гарри, прежде чем она просияла улыбкой: — Всем привет, меня зовут Нимфадора Тонкс.

  


* * *

Некоторое время все обменивались приветствиями и знакомились, потом перебрались в палатку, где Гарри Том и Гермиона застыли, потрясенно изучая обстановку. Внутри их временное жилище оказалось куда больше и походило на самый настоящий дом. Перешагнув порог, ученики Хогвартса оказались в просторной гостиной. В центре, друг напротив друга, стояли диван и три кресла, обитые тёмно-бордовым жаккардом, а между ними — низкий журнальный столик из красного дерева. У противоположной от входа стены примостились компактный книжный шкаф и сервант с серебряными приборами и фарфоровой посудой. Чуть дальше, виднелся небольшой коридорчик и две двери, по-видимому, ведущие в спальни. По правую руку от входа располагалась арка, сквозь которую виднелась часть небольшой кухни и обеденный стол.

— Манипуляции с пространством! — выдохнула Гермиона. — Я читала об этом в учебнике по чарам, но сама никогда не видела.

— Я хочу такую палатку! — объявил Поттер.

— Зачем? Во дворе у Дурслей её поставишь? — хмыкнул Арчер.

— Да хоть бы и там, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Зато это почти собственный дом.

Услышав последние слова своего крестника, Сириус с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Не выйдет, Сохатик, чары выветриваются, если ими пользоваться постоянно. Эта палатка хороша только первые пять или семь дней, а потом всё внутреннее пространство начинает схлопываться. Поэтому их используют редко и большую часть времени они валяются где-нибудь на чердаках без дела.

— О, — только и сказал разочарованный Поттер.

Тонкс потянулась и зевнула:

— Никто кроме меня не проголодался? — поинтересовалась она, Сириус и подростки тут же забыли о волшебных палатках, переключаясь на более насущные проблемы.

— Для начала нужно заварить чай, — решил Блэк. — Где-то на кухне должен быть чайник.

— Я посмотрю, — вызвалась Гермиона и сразу же направилась на поиски.

— А где мы возьмем воду? — осторожно уточнил Поттер.

— Ну, — Тонкс задумалась, — на карте указаны места, где располагаются маггловские колонки с водой...

— Ходить за водой?! — ужаснулся Сириус. — Посреди ночи?! К каким-то колонкам?! Я волшебник или кто?

Фыркая от возмущения, Блэк выудил из кармана волшебную палочку и, направив её на хрустальный графин, что стоял на журнальном столике, сделал несколько резких взмахов. Графин тут же до краёв наполнился водой и Сириус победно усмехаясь, взглянул на свою племянницу.

— Ну вот. Проблема с водой решена.

— А еду вы так наколдовать сможете? — язвительно поинтересовался Арчер, который все это время наблюдал за происходящим со своего насеста на диване.

— Еду я принёс с собой, — улыбнулся Блэк и полез в свой рюкзак, не замечая, как его крестник обменивается со своим лучшим другом раздраженными взглядами.

— Ты можешь не так открыто проявлять свою враждебность? — тихо сказал Гарри, пока Сириус, Тонкс и Гермиона разбирались с ужином.

Том слащаво улыбнулся:

— Нет.

— Ну брось, Том, — вздохнул Поттер. — Он мой крестный, в конце концов.

— Ага, — друг фыркнул. — А еще он идиот-гриффиндорец со своими дурацкими гриффиндорскими предубеждениями.

— И мой крёстный, — настойчиво повторил Гарри.

Арчер шумно выдохнул, уставившись на друга со смесью недовольства и смирения.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я был милым и пушистым?

— Чтобы ты перестал вести себя с ним так грубо, — хмуро сообщил Поттер.

Несколько секунд подростки сверлили друг друга пронзительными взглядами. Наконец, Том сдался.

— Ладно-ладно, — сказал он, — только не смотри на меня, как побитая собака, это раздражает.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

  


* * *

Уже через двадцать минут вся компания расположилась за столом на кухне. Отполированная деревянная столешница была накрыта кружевной скатертью и заставлена вазочками с печеньем и конфетами. Там же стояли тарелки с сыром, копченой мясной вырезкой и хлебом, пиалы с джемом и медом, а посередине примостился пухлый фарфоровый чайник, из носика которого, медленно закручиваясь в колечки, поднимался пар, завершая картину идеального вечера. Гарри сидел рядом с Томом и почти спал, подперев рукой голову. Сириус и Тонкс без остановки делились новостями и обсуждали каких-то своих старых знакомых. Гермиона крутила в руках свою чашку и явно не знала чем себя занять. Том, как обычно, скучал.

Заметив, что дети совсем сникли, Сириус предложил им отправляться в свои комнаты и ложиться спать. Было решено, что Гермиона останется в палатке с Тонкс, по соседству, но так как иди туда в одиночестве девочка не хотела, ей пришлось отправляться следом за Гарри и Томом.

Арчер, что очевидно, удержаться от колкости не мог. Остановившись посреди их с Гарри комнаты, он сделал широкий жест рукой в сторону двухъярусной кровати, где места было ровно на двоих.

— Грейнджер, ты сверху или снизу?

Девушка густо покраснела:

— Ты дурак?!

— А что такого я сказал? — невинно уточнил Том, на губах у него играла почти ангельская улыбка. — Я всего лишь спросил, на какой кровати ты будешь спать: верхней или нижней, — он сделал паузу, и при следующих словах его улыбка сделалась по истине демонической. — А ты о чем подумала?

— Ты! — она резко втянула носом воздух, гневно сузив карие глаза. — Отвратителен!

— Да ну?! Вот новость так новость! Ты неоригинальна, Грейнджер, — он печально вздохнул.

— А почему бы тебе просто не вести себя как все нормальные люди?

— А почему бы тебе просто не провалиться? — ласково парировал Том, широко ухмыляясь.

— Хам.

— Зануда.

Они замолчали, отвернувшись друг от друга. Том при этом выглядел до неприличия довольным. Выпустив на выдохе всё своё раздражение, Гермиона села в кресло возле письменного стола и поискала взглядом Поттера. Тот, как оказалось, даже не обратил внимания на их спор и уже разбирал свою сумку, забравшись на верхнюю койку. Заметив, что в комнате снова стало тихо, он поднял голову, глядя то на Грейнджер, то на лучшего друга.

— Неплохо тут, — заметил он. — Эта комната чем-то похожа на ту, в которой мы жили у Хельги. Да, Том?

— Ага, — Арчер, последовав примеру друга, принялся разбирать рюкзак, усевшись на свою кровать. — Я тут подумал, кстати, — продолжил говорить он, — что, если после чемпионата мы не станем возвращаться на Тисовую, а поедем сразу к ней?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет. А наши вещи может принести Виви, ему все равно скучно теперь. Никакого развлечения.

— В каком смысле? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Ну там, уборка, готовка и всё такое, — Поттер усмехнулся. — Дурсли все лето думали, что я помогаю им по дому, представляешь? Виви принял моё обличие и месяц их дурачил, здорово, да?

Грейнджер удивлённо моргнула:

— Ты заставил своего домовика принять твоё обличие и выполнять работу по дому?!

— Я его не заставлял, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Он сам. Он чуть с собой не покончил, когда узнал, что я сам делаю уборку.

— Но, Гарри, — осторожно начала девушка, — ты не думаешь, что это очень грубо по отношению к твоим родственникам — так их обманывать? В конце концов, они заботятся о тебе, нельзя вот так просто свалить свои обязанности на домовика и развлекаться целыми днями.

На этих словах Том оторвался от изучения книги, которую прихватил с собой и опалил гриффиндорку ледяными взглядом:

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, Грейнджер.

Она хмуро взглянула на него.

— Но это ведь правда! — девушка снова обернулась к Поттеру: — Ты часто безразлично относишься к чувствам людей, которые беспокоятся о тебе, Гарри. Уверена, твои родственники очень расстроились бы, если бы узнали, что ты пропадал целыми днями, когда должен был быть дома.

— Гермиона, — Гарри говорил спокойно, почти равнодушно, — поверь мне, они даже не заметят, если я однажды выйду за дверь и никогда не вернусь. Им все равно. Они терпеть меня не могут.

— Но ты их племянник, они растили тебя, им не может быть все равно! Ты, скорее всего, преувеличиваешь, Гарри, — девушка с сомнением покачала головой. — Это очень эгоистично.

У Поттера уже был готов довольно резкий ответ, когда раздался ледяной голос Арчера:

— Да что ты можешь знать, Грейнджер? — зашипел он, прожигая растерявшуюся девушку ненавидящим взглядом. — Как ты смеешь рассуждать о том, чего не понимаешь? Кто ты такая, чтобы говорить всё это? У тебя нет права голоса, понимаешь? Ты — никто!

— Да что я такого сказала?! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Как я вообще могу что-то знать, если вы никогда, ничего мне не рассказываете? Ты не можешь так грубо меня обвинять!

— А ты не думала, что в некоторые вещи просто не стоит совать свой длинный нос, Грейнджер? — презрительно бросил Том. — Ты вечно кичишься своими волшебными мозгами, но на самом деле ты просто дура!

Он вскочил на ноги и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Гарри и совершенно растерянная Гермиона остались вдвоем. Гриффиндорка обернулась к молчаливому Поттеру, в её карих глазах застыл немой вопрос.

— Ты бы хоть раз, шутки ради, не пыталась бы поучать всех вокруг, — озвучил свои мысли слизеринец. — Поверь, иногда разумнее промолчать, чем пытаться постоянно быть правой.

— Но,... но что я сказала? — прошептала Гермиона.

Гарри вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы и размышляя, стоит ли вообще что-то ей рассказывать. Наконец, он принял решение и очень кратко и сжато описал подруге своё детство. Грейнджер, бледнея, слушала о том, как он спал в чулане под лестницей, о лжи, которой пичкали его родственники, об оскорблениях, о несправедливости, об их ненависти и жестокости. Когда Поттер договорил, глаза девушки блестели от слез. С минуту она осмысливала всё, что услышала, после чего медленно поднялась со стула и направилась к выходу из комнаты. Гарри её не останавливал. На самом пороге, уже держась за ручку двери, Гермиона обернулась, бросив на него долгий взгляд.

— Том прав. Я не имела никакого права так говорить, за что прошу прощения, Гарри, — тихо сказала она. — Мне жаль, что я вмешивалась и лезла в твою жизнь. Прости. Я и правда никто. Я ведь даже не твой друг, ведь с друзьями принято всем делиться. Друзья друг о друге всё знают. Как ты и Том.

— Том — это вся моя семья, — медленно сказал подросток. — Он не просто друг, он мой брат. Поэтому он знает обо мне всё. Это не значит, что я не считаю тебя другом , просто ближе человека, чем Том для меня не существует. И никогда не будет существовать.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она. — И мне жаль, что ты никого больше не хочешь впускать в свою жизнь, Гарри.

Сказав это, она ушла, оставляя Поттера одного. С тихим вдохом Гарри улегся на кровать и хмуро уставился в потолок. Всё это казалось ужасно неправильным. Но хуже всего было то, что в чём-то он был согласен с Гермионой. Ведь это сложно — строить дружбу с человеком, когда он только и делает, что всячески тебя отталкивает. Подросток закрыл глаза, пообещав себе впредь быть внимательней к людям, которых считает своими друзьями. Возможно, он действительно несправедлив?

  


* * *

Гермиона выскочила на улицу и, отойдя на несколько шагов от палатки села прямо на землю, сердито стирая со щёк соленые капли слёз. Она чувствовала себя просто отвратительно.

«И почему я просто не могу держать язык за зубами?! — злилась она на себя. — Почему лезу со своей дружбой, которая никому не нужна? Зачем навязываю своё общество?!»

В её голове эхом звучали слова Арчера: _«Кто ты такая, чтобы говорить всё это? У тебя нет права голоса, понимаешь? Ты никто!»_

— Я и правда никто, — горько прошептала она, уткнувшись лбом в колени. — И права голоса у меня нет.

— О, так до тебя наконец-то дошло?

Девушка вздрогнула и вскинула голову. Она даже не слышала, как он подошел.

Оказалось, что Том сидит рядом с ней, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Он даже на неё не смотрел. Подняв голову, юноша разглядывал усыпанное звездами небо и чуть улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Он выглядел удивительно умиротворенным сейчас. Девушка закусила губу, рассматривая его бледный профиль, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает и что скрывается за этой улыбкой. Отчего-то смотреть на него и одновременно внятно формулировать свои мысли оказалось сложно, поэтому гриффиндорка отвернулась, глядя себе под ноги.

— Я не хотела всего этого говорить, — виновато сказала она. — Мне так стыдно. Я вечно всё порчу.

— Ты ужасно прямолинейна, ты знаешь? — после непродолжительного молчания произнес Том. — До отвращения. Раз за разом, снова и снова, и я, и Гарри говорили тебе одно и то же: «Не пытайся переделывать людей вокруг себя, иначе ты просто останешься одна». Пойми, это не дружба, это попытка повысить свою самооценку и потешить самолюбие, — он искоса глянул на неё, но девушка даже не собиралась ему отвечать. — У тебя кошмарный характер, Грейнджер.

Она тихо шмыгнула носом.

— Уж кто бы говорил.

Арчер хмыкнул.

— Пойми одно, Грейнджер, — помедлив, сказал он, — Гарри принял тебя такой, какая ты есть, со всеми сложностями и недостатками, коих у тебя полно. Он называет тебя другом, и он правда так считает. Он не пытается тебя менять, не пытается ломать и переделывать. Так, быть может, и тебе стоит поступить так же? Это ведь не так сложно, как кажется.

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Ты ведь постоянно диктуешь ему, как жить...

— Упаси Мерлин! — притворно ужаснулся Арчер. — Мне что, по-твоему, заняться больше нечем?

— Но... — она растеряно на него посмотрела. — Ты иногда так с ним разговариваешь, словно приказываешь...

— Если бы ты пригляделась повнимательней, то заметила бы, что он никогда меня не слушает, — Том фыркнул. — У Гарри своя голова на плечах и каким бы идиотом он ни казался, она у него очень неплохо варит. Не стоит пытаться думать за него, потому что он всегда будет думать на шаг вперед и всегда обыграет тебя в этой игре. Уж поверь.

— Я ужасна, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Неудивительно, что меня никто не переносит. Но я просто не знаю, как остановиться. Мне иногда кажется, что я пытаюсь всё вокруг контролировать.

— О, да расслабься ты Грейнджер, — она не видела его лица, но готова была поклясться, что в это мгновение он закатил глаза. — Планета крутилась, крутится и будет крутиться без твоего участия. Живи себе спокойно и не порть людям нервы. Поверь, когда ты не пытаешься выедать людям мозг, ты можешь быть вполне сносной.

Она хмыкнула. В устах Арчера такое высказывание можно было счесть почти комплиментом.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим другом.

— Значит, перестань пытаться, — краем глаза она увидела, как он пожимает плечами. — Ты даже для дружбы хочешь придумать свой учебник с правилами. Но это просто глупо, Грейнджер. Это же не наука. Никто не отправит тебя сдавать экзамен. Никто не потребует от тебя зазубренных наизусть параграфов. Это жизнь. В жизни можно и ошибаться. Не обязательно быть отличницей. На то мы и люди. Подумай об этом.

Не дожидаясь её ответа, Том поднялся с земли и уже собрался уходить, когда она окликнула его. Подросток остановился, взглянув на нее через плечо.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона решилась поднять голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

По губам слизеринца скользнула знакомая самодовольная усмешка.

— Что ты там себе навоображала, Грейнджер? — шутливо сказал он. — Я делаю это для своего душевного равновесия, а не для тебя.

Она в ответ улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Ты неисправим, Том.

Он пожал плечами и, больше ничего не сказав, ушел, оставляя ее одну.

Гермиона ещё долго сидела на улице, думая о том, что сказал ей слизеринец. Что-то в его действиях и словах не давало ей покоя. Тревожило её. Хотелось вскочить и броситься следом, поговорить ещё, спросить о чем-нибудь, о чем угодно! Или просто посидеть бок о бок вот так в тишине под звездами. Да хотя бы просто поругаться, как обычно! А с другой стороны, ей даже видеть его не хотелось. И что с ней такое? Глупость какая-то.

Всё, чего она хотела, это найти общий язык с этим кошмарным, невозможным, невыносимо сложным человеком. Научиться понимать его поступки и слова. Его образ мыслей и взгляд на мир. Просто чтобы наконец её жизнь была спокойной, а не походила на бесконечную баталию. Ведь так? Верно?

  


* * *

Весь следующий день Сириус, Тонкс, Гарри, Том и Гермиона гуляли по палаточному городку, рассматривая разнообразные сувениры в лавках торговцев и обсуждая предстоящий матч. Как выяснилось, у Сириуса и Тонкс тут было полно знакомых, они то и дело останавливались, обмениваясь приветствиями. Гарри мысленно радовался, что сегодня центральной фигурой стал не он, а его крёстный. Это был первый публичный выход Блэка после того, как Министерство сняло с него все обвинения и Сириуса со всех сторон осыпали поздравлениями или соболезнованиями. Неожиданно для себя Гарри понял, что у крёстного полно самых разнокалиберных друзей и знакомых, в том числе глава семейства Уизли, которого они встретили во время прогулки. Крёстный даже обменялся несколькими приветливыми фразами с Артуром, прежде, чем они продолжили свою прогулку по палаточному городку.

Конечно, многие обращали внимание на подростков, сопровождающих Блэка, точнее на одного конкретного подростка. Каждый счел своим долом лично пожать руку знаменитому Гарри Поттеру, поглазеть на его шрам и выразить свои восторги по поводу встречи. Поттер даже не старался запоминать имена всех волшебников, которые крутились вокруг него. Здесь было полно сотрудников министерства, имелось даже несколько Невыразимцев. Некоторые приехали просто посмотреть матч, однако многие были здесь по работе.

Чем ближе было время самого чемпионата, тем безумнее становились люди вокруг. Всё вокруг пестрило красно-зелеными цветами команд-противников. Волшебники вокруг них ходили в пестрых шляпах, с флажками, дудочками и прочей фанатской атрибутикой. Все шумно обсуждали грядущий матч и делали ставки. Всеобщее безумие захватило даже троих подростков, которые поначалу смотрели на окружающих как на сумасшедших. Гарри купил себе и Гермионе островерхие зеленые шляпы, убранные танцующими трилистниками и пару зеленых шарфов. Том от сувениров отказался, заявив, что скорее покончит с собой, чем это наденет, вместо этого он поставил несколько галлеонов на Ирландцев и успокоился.

— Не боишься делать ставки? — лукаво сощурившись, спросила Гермиона.

— С чего вдруг? — фыркнул Том.

— А если они проиграют? — она улыбнулась. — Я даже не думала, что ты болеешь за ирландцев.

Арчер высокомерно хмыкнул.

— Дело не в том за кого я болею, а в том, чья победа более очевидна, — авторитетно заявил он. — У болгар, конечно, гениальный ловец, но это лишь один человек. А ирландцы — блестящие игроки все как один. Так что даже если их ловец окажется хуже Виктора Крама, у них куда больше шансов раздавить противника мастерством.

— Ты так веришь в них, — поддела Гермиона. — Это очень мило.

Слизеринец взглянул на девушку так, словно она его оскорбила.

— Это называется стратегия и тактика, Грейнджер, — сухо сообщил он, — слышала о таких? Никакого отношения к личным пристрастиям это не имеет. Холодная логика вот и все.

— Конечно-конечно, — она засмеялась. — Как скажешь, Том.

  


* * *

Поттер только тихо посмеивался, слушая разговор своих друзей. Он был рад, что наутро после своеобразной размолвки Гермиона вела себя как обычно и не казалась обиженной. Даже наоборот, гриффиндорка буквально лучилась дружелюбием и энтузиазмом. Вместе с друзьями Гарри прогуливался вдоль улиц, размахивая флажком ирландской команды и глупо улыбался, глазея по сторонам. Ему неимоверно нравилась царящая вокруг атмосфера восторженного напряжения перед игрой. Порой они останавливались возле торговых лавочек, даже купили несколько приспособлений, чтобы следить за игрой. Они походили на бронзовые окуляры, со множеством разных непонятных кнопок и шкал. Продавец объяснил школьникам, что это омнинокли, с помощью которых можно было повторить любой эпизод, замедлить ход событий или проследить за отдельными эпизодами игры с синхронными комментариями событий.

Уже когда они начали расплачиваться, к ним пробрался Сириус и взял ещё парочку для себя и Тонкс, разом оплатив все покупки. Гермиона, желая как-то компенсировать подарок, купила всем программки. Сириус тут же развернул свой экземпляр и принялся что-то втолковывать племяннице, очевидно продолжая начатый недавно спор. Теперь он ещё и тыкал пальцем в пергамент с видом триумфатора. Та на это только качала головой и упрямо гнула свою линию.

Откуда-то из-за леса раздался глубокий, гулкий звук гонга и сейчас же среди деревьев вспыхнули зеленые и красные фонари, осветив просеку, ведущую к спортивному полю. Сириус тут же позабыл обо всех спорах и, воодушевленно водрузив себе на голову зеленый колпак, который до этого нес подмышкой, торжественно провозгласил:

— Начинается!


	3. Чемпионат Мира по Квиддичу

Прихватив свои покупки, компания поспешила в лес, следуя за светом фонарей. Они слышали шум тысяч людей, шагавших вокруг, их крики, смех, обрывки песен. Всеобщее лихорадочное возбуждение было необычайно заразительно, Гарри не мог не улыбаться. Всю дорогу они громко разговаривали и шутили, даже сдержанный Том подхватил всеобщее настроение. Наконец они вышли на противоположную сторону леса, оказавшись в тени гигантского стадиона. И хотя Гарри была видна лишь часть колоссальных золотых стен, окружавших поле, он мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что внутри можно свободно разместить с десяток кафедральных соборов.

— Сто тысяч мест, — сказала Тонкс, поймав его восторженный взгляд. — По заданию Министерства здесь целый год трудились пятьсот человек. Тут повсюду Маглоотталкивающие чары. Весь год, как только магглы оказывались где-то поблизости, они вдруг вспоминали о каком-нибудь неотложном деле и им приходилось срочно убираться восвояси. Забавно, да?

Увидев пригласительные, колдунья из Министерства, проверяющая билеты, заволновалась и тут же вызвала помощника, чтобы тот проводил гостей в министерскую ложу.

Лестницы на стадионе были выстланы ярко-пурпурными коврами. Вся компания пробиралась вслед за своим провожатым наверх вместе с толпами болельщиков, которые постепенно рассаживались по трибунам справа и слева от них. Волшебник вел гостей все выше и выше, пока они наконец не поднялись на самый верх лестницы. Миновав нескольких авроров у входа, волшебники очутились в маленькой ложе на высшей точке стадиона, расположенной между голевыми шестами, как раз посредине. Тут в два ряда стояло не более двадцати темно-красных золоченых кресел и длинный стол, уставленный всевозможными угощениями. Удостоверившись, что гости всем довольны, безымянный проводник предложил им насладиться напитками и десертами и степенно удалился.

Как оказалось, пришли они не первыми.

— А! Мистер Блэк, Мистер Поттер! — к ним подлетел невысокий, полный мужчина в пурпурной мантии и цилиндре такого же оттенка и, схватив руку Сириуса, принялся энергично её трясти. — Как я рад вас видеть! — министр магии Корнелиус Фадж обернулся к Гарри со слащавой улыбкой. — Чудесно! Как чудесно, что вы смогли приехать, мой мальчик! Как вам стадион? Грандиозно, не правда ли?

Поттер постарался подавить в себе раздражение от того, что с ним разговаривают как с пятилеткой и сухо улыбнулся.

— Да, весьма впечатляет, министр.

— Вот подождите, пока начнется сам матч, — Фадж улыбнулся детям, поприветствовал Тонкс легким кивком головы и куда-то унёсся, оставляя Сириуса и сопровождающую его компанию в одиночестве.

— Не министр, а клоун какой-то, — очень тихо сказала Гермиона. Том удивленно взглянул на неё.

— Право же, Грейнджер, ты ли это? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Так неуважительно говорить о старших!

— О, да ладно тебе злорадствовать, Том! — рассмеялся Гарри и доверительно подмигнул девушке. — Ты не слышала, как **он** отзывался о Фадже.

— Могу вообразить, — девушка ядовито улыбнулась Арчеру, тот ответил ей надменным взглядом и отвернулся.

Пока Тонкс и Сириус разоряли стол с закусками и что-то негромко обсуждали между собой, Гарри, Том и Гермиона подошли к золоченым перилам и замерли, когда их взорам предстала самая невероятная картина, которую только можно было представить.

Сто тысяч колдуний и волшебников занимали места, расположенные ярусами, поднимающимися вокруг длинной овальной арены. Все вокруг было залито таинственным золотым светом, который, казалось, излучал сам стадион. С этой высоты поле выглядело гладким, как бархат, в каждом конце стояло по три пятидесятифутовых шеста с кольцами, а прямо напротив, как раз на уровне глаз Гарри, было исполинское черное табло Сейчас по нему бежали светящиеся рекламные объявления.

Налюбовашись поразительными видами, Гермиона с шорохом развернула свою программку в бархатном переплете и деловито ознакомилась с планом мероприятий.

— «Перед матчем будет проведен парад талисманов команд», — прочитала она вслух.

— Что за талисманы? — заинтересовался Поттер, заглядывая в программку через плечо гриффиндорки. Та пожала плечами.

— Здесь не указано, — она еще раз просмотрела предыдущие страницы. — Похоже, будет какое-то особое шоу, — она обернулась к мальчикам. — Я слышала, национальные сборные привозят с родины разные диковинки. Правда интересно что бы это могло быть?

— Я просто таки дрожу от нетерпения, — ехидно пробормотал Том, хотя и сам с интересом косился в программку Гермионы.

В следующие полчаса ложа постепенно наполнялась людьми. Фадж, вернувшийся обратно несколькими минутами ранее, без конца болтал, пожимая руки разным волшебникам важного вида. Гарри, которого министр ненавязчиво подтащил поближе к себе, представляя всем подряд, сконфужено улыбался, гадая, можно ли ему теперь сброситься с трибуны прямо на поле, чтобы разом избавиться от этого кошмарного ажиотажа вокруг своей персоны. Все эти незнакомые маги таращились на него, как на святой Грааль, что невыносимо раздражало подростка.

— Гарри Поттер, вы понимаете, — громко втолковывал Фадж болгарскому министру магии, который был одет в роскошную мантию из черного бархата, расшитую золотыми нитями. Тот, похоже, не понимал ни слова по-английски. — Гарри Поттер, ну же, вы знаете, кто это... Мальчик, который одолел Сами-Знаете-Кого... Ну должны же вы знать, кто это...

Тут болгарский волшебник вдруг обратил внимание на шрам Гарри и что-то быстро и взволнованно затараторил, обращаясь к сопровождающим его колдунам, указывая на него. Слизеринец подавил желание закатить глаза. Ну что за цирк?

— Так я и знал, что этим кончится, — тем временем устало сказал ему министр. — Ну не силен я в языках... В таких случаях мне нужен Барти Крауч, а он куда-то запропастился, ведь только что был здесь! Ага, вижу, его домашний эльф занял ему место.

Гарри глянул на кресло, куда указывал Корнелиус. Оказалось, там с самым разнесчастным видом сидел домовик, неотрывно глядя в пол и дрожа с ног до головы. Похоже, он боялся высоты. Поттер испытал мимолетный приступ жалости к волшебному существу, вынужденному торчать здесь по воле своего хозяина, но быстро его подавил, понимая, что это совершенно не его дело.

Не избежал повышенного внимания и Сириус Блэк, которого практически атаковали различными вопросами и выражениями сожалений относительно его заключения. Блэк, надо отдать ему должное, держался с достоинством и чувствовал себя среди всех этих важных и разодетых магов как рыба в воде. Гарри, правда, то и дело замечал в серых глазах крёстного почти неуловимый проблеск раздражения, который лучше всяких слов говорил о том, что **на самом деле** чувствовал Сириус, слушая пустые соболезнования и лживые комплименты.

Фадж вдруг взглянул куда-то за спину Гарри и заулыбался:

А вот и Люциус!

Подросток обернулся. Вдоль кресел второго ряда к трем свободным местам неторопливо ступал высокий маг с длинными светлыми волосами и холодными серо-голубыми глазами. Гарри слишком часто встречался с Люциусом Малфоем до этого, чтобы не узнать его. Он был одет в тёмно-синюю мантию из тяжелой дорогой ткани и сжимал руке длинную трость с серебряным набалдашником. Сразу за ним шла привлекательная блондинка, высокая и стройная. Она была бы довольно милой, если бы не казалось такой недовольной. С Нарциссой Малфой Поттер встречался пару лет назад, когда отмечал Рождество в гостях у Драко. С тех пор она мало изменилась, разве что стала чуть бледнее. Позади нее, отчаянно пытаясь подражать отцу, плелся Драко с надменным выражением на лице. Глядя на все семейство аристократов, Гарри думал, что его сокурсник все-таки необычайно походил на своих родителей.

Гордая процессия блондинов наконец подошла ближе и остановилась, когда взгляд Люциуса наткнулся на мрачного Блэка. Завидев Малфоев, Сириус выступил чуть вперед, заслоняя собой детей, так, словно вновь прибывшие могли представлять угрозу. Заметив этот маневр, Люциус скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и отвернулся к министру.

— А, Фадж! — произнес он, протягивая руку. — Как дела? По-моему, ты еще незнаком с моей женой Нарциссой? И с нашим сыном Драко?

— Добрый вечер, добрый вечер! — Корнелиус улыбнулся и поклонился миссис Малфой. — А мне позвольте представить вам мистера Обланск...Обалонск... мистера... короче, он болгарский министр магии и не понимает ни слова из того, что я говорю, так что не беспокойтесь. И давайте посмотрим, кто тут у нас еще? С Сириусом Блэком вы знакомы, я полагаю?

Сириус и Люциус смерили друг друга убийственными взглядами. Холодные глаза Малфоя скользнули по Блэку, а затем обежали весь ряд.

— Вижу для униженных и оскорбленных сегодня выделяются особые дотации. Кого ты умаслил, Блэк, за такие места?

— Вопрос в том, кого умаслил **ты** , Малфой, раз не развлекаешься сейчас в компании дементоров в более подходящем для тебя месте, — еле слышно прорычал Сириус.

Министр уже отвлекся на кого-то из гостей и негромкий обмен любезностями прошел мимо его ушей. Гарри же переводил напряженный взгляд с крестного на Люциуса и гадал, не стоит ли вмешаться, но тут Сириус отвернулся от Малфоя и неожиданно куда мягче посмотрел на мать Драко, приветственно ей кивнув.

— Здравствуй, Нарцисса.

— Добрый вечер, Сириус, — сухо поздоровалась она, даже не взглянув на Блэка.

Это было неожиданно. Гарри не знал, что его крёстный знаком с миссис Малфой и, похоже, довольно давно. Подросток обернулся на лучшего друга. Тот тоже с интересом наблюдал за старшими магами, чуть сощурив тёмные глаза в каких-то своих размышлениях. Драко рядом с матерью нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, косился на отца и хотел уже присоединиться к своим однокурсникам, но не знал, как бы ему незаметно просочиться мимо родителей.

Люциус тем временем задержал взгляд на Гарри и к недоумению Сириуса, вполне доброжелательно ему улыбнулся.

— Рад встрече, мистер Поттер, — поприветствовал он. — Как ваше самочувствие после инцидента прошлой весной?

— Благодарю, сэр, у меня всё хорошо, — вежливо откликнулся подросток. — Как поживаете?

— Очень неплохо, — расплывчато отозвался старший Малфой и перевел взгляд на Тома. — А, вы тоже здесь, мистер Арчер. Интересуетесь квиддичем?

Том одарил мужчину сдержанной улыбкой.

— Пожалуй, можно и так сказать, мистер Малфой.

— Что ж, хочется верить, что матч не оставит вас равнодушным.

— Безусловно, сэр.

Они обменялись учтивыми кивками и супруги Малфой чинно опустились в свои кресла. Драко, воспользовавшись моментом, подобрался поближе к сокурсникам.

— А где Блэйз, Панси, Дафна? — Гарри поискал взглядом трёх других слизеринцев.

— У них места в другой ложе, — ответил Драко. — Когда их родители покупали билеты, оказалось, здесь уже нет мест, — блондин бросил неприязненный взгляд на Гермиону и Тонкс тихо беседующих между собой. — Как их вообще сюда пустили, не понимаю.

— По приглашению, — любезно пояснил Гарри, предупреждающе сощурив зеленые глаза. — У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, Драко?

— Нет, но если бы не они, Дафна, Панси и Блэйз могли бы сидеть с нами.

— Не могли бы, — отстранённо бросил Том. — Какой толк от двух свободных мест? Они в любом случае бы сидели со своими родителями, — по губам Арчера вдруг скользнула нехорошая усмешка. — Впрочем, ты всегда можешь попросить болгарского министра магии и его свиту переместиться в другую ложу, правда, Драко?

Блондин заметно позеленел, заметив опасный блеск в глазах сокурсника и, фыркая, поспешил ретироваться к своему креслу. Усевшись, он тут же принялся испепелять Арчера взглядом.

Гарри и Том насмешливо переглянулись и тоже заняли свои места рядом с Тонкс, Сириусом и Гермионой. А в следующий момент в ложу ворвался еще один волшебник могучего телосложения, которое, впрочем, казалось слегка заплывшим жиром. Глава Департамента магических игр и спорта, Людо Бэгмен, обвел собравшихся в ложе магов горящим от предвкушения взглядом и громогласно пророкотал:

— Все готовы? Министр, начинать?

— По твоей команде, Людо, — с удовольствием ответил Фадж, расправляя складки на своей пурпурной мантии.

Бэгмен выхватил волшебную палочку, направил себе прямо на горло и приказал:

— Сонорус!

С этого мгновения его голос превратился в громовой рев, заполнивший до предела забитый стадион. Этот голос раскатывался над ними, отдаваясь в каждом уголке трибун.

— Леди и джентльмены! Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать на финал четыреста двадцать второго Чемпионата мира по квиддичу!

Зрители разразились криками и аплодисментами. Развевались тысячи флагов, добавляя к шуму разноголосицу национальных гимнов. С гигантского табло напротив сгинуло последнее рекламное объявление и зажглись слова: БОЛГАРИЯ — НОЛЬ, ИРЛАНДИЯ — НОЛЬ.

После этого Гарри с головой захватило происходящее на арене. Игра началась представлением талисманов команд. От Болгар выступали невероятной красоты женщины, вейлы, заставившие всех без исключения зрителей вопить от восторга. От Ирландии — лепреконы, осыпавшие трибуны золотыми галлеонами. Как только беснующиеся болельщики чуть утихомирились, на поле появились сами игроки.

Такого квиддича Гарри еще не видел. Он с такой силой прижимал омнинокль к глазам, что вокруг них теперь, должно быть, осталась пара круглых отметин. Скорость игроков была невероятной — охотники перебрасывали друг другу квоффл так быстро, что Бэгмен едва успевал называть их имена. Шум толпы буквально сотрясал барабанные перепонки.

Крам и правда был неподражаем на метле. Казалось, колдун на ней родился. Он выполнял такие потрясающие развороты и кульбиты, что зрители то и дело восхищённо вопили, рукоплеская знаменитому болгарскому ловцу.

Впрочем, делая ставки, Том однозначно был прав. Великолепие Крама ничего не стоило в сравнении с командой Ирландцев. Поттер достаточно разбирался в квиддиче, чтобы оценить мастерство ирландских охотников. Они действовали как единое целое и, похоже читали мысли друг друга, перестраиваясь в воздухе. В течение следующих тридцати минут Ирландия забила три гола, упрочив свое лидерство до тридцати — ноль, чем вызвала шквал оглушительного рева и аплодисментов со стороны украшенных зеленым болельщиков.

Игра пошла еще быстрее, но стала жестче. Команды то и дело норовили вывести соперников из строя. Крам обманным маневром попытался избавиться от ловца Ирландцев. Сто тысяч волшебников и колдуний затаили дыхание, когда двое игроков — Крам и Линч — спикировали прямо через группу охотников на такой скорости, будто они просто спрыгнули с самолета без парашютов. Гарри следил за их полетом в омнинокль, пытаясь разглядеть, где же снитч...

— Они разобьются! — ахнула Гермиона.

Она оказалась почти права — в самую последнюю секунду Виктор Крам вышел из пике и повернул прочь, а Линч ударился о землю с глухим стуком, разнесшимся по всему стадиону. С ирландских трибун раздался чудовищный стон.

Поверх изображения вспыхнул комментарий: «Финт Вронского — опасное отвлечение ловца». Перед ним было лицо Крама, искаженное от напряжения, когда он точно в нужный миг вышел из падения, в то время как Линч врезался в покрытие арены. Гарри понял — Крам вовсе и не гнался за снитчем, он просто хотел заставить Линча последовать за собой. Подросток в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так летал — можно было подумать, что болгарину совсем и не нужна метла. В воздухе он двигался с такой легкостью, будто не нуждался ни в какой поддержке и ничего не весил. Гарри перевел омнинокль в стандартный режим и направил его на Крама. Тот кружил высоко над Линчем, которого приводили в чувство медики со склянками зелий. Поттер сфокусировал картинку на лице ловца — его темные глаза быстро обегали землю внизу, в ста футах под ним. Пока Линч приходил в себя, Крам, пользуясь случаем, без помех отыскивал снитч.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Поттер.

— Стратегия и тактика, — раздался откуда-то слева от него довольный голос Тома. — Игру определяет интеллект, а не тупой фанатизм. Я же говорил...

— Да-да, мы помним, что ты самый умный, — отмахнулся от него Гарри, во все глаза наблюдая за игроками.

Наконец Линча привели в порядок и он вернулся в строй. Игра возобновилась. От бешеного темпа происходящего на поле Поттер даже забывал дышать, рядом то и дело ахала Гермиона, слышались вопли Тонкс и Сириуса, во всю болеющих за Ирландцев. Стадион грохотал на сотни голосов, разве что не сотрясаясь от накала эмоций.

Но самыми безумными оказались последние минуты, когда оба ловца ушли в крутое пике, пытаясь поймать снитч. Трибуны содрогались от подбадривающих воплей зрителей, и когда казалось бы от напряжения по стенам стадиона могут пойти трещины, все закончилось. Крам чуть было не разбился, врезавшись в толпу пытающихся его остановить охотников, и все же поймал снитч. В красной, пропитанной кровью мантии, он неторопливо поднялся в воздух, в его высоко поднятой руке искрилось золото.

На табло зажегся счет: БОЛГАРИЯ — СТО ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ, ИРЛАНДИЯ — СТО СЕМЬДЕСЯТ. До зрителей не сразу дошла суть произошедшего. Но затем постепенно, будто неимоверной величины нарастающий поток, гул на трибунах ирландских болельщиков становился все громче, громче и взорвался оглушительным воплем ликования.

— ИРЛАНДИЯ ПОБЕДИЛА! — надрывался Бэгмен, который, как и ирландцы, был захвачен врасплох неожиданным окончанием матча. — КРАМ ЛОВИТ СНИТЧ, НО ПОБЕЖДАЕТ ИРЛАНДИЯ! Мерлин всемогущий, кто мог такое ожидать! — после чего он направил волшебную палочку на собственное горло и произнес: — Квиетус! — его голос тут же вернулся к нормальной громкости. — Они будут обсуждать это годами, — прохрипел мужчина. — Вот уж действительно неожиданный поворот... Жаль, что так быстро закончилось...

  


* * *

Некоторое время вокруг творилась жуткая суматоха и неразбериха. Том получил свой выигрыш и все вместе они собрались отправляться в свою палатку, когда их перехватил Драко.

— Предлагаю собраться у меня и отметить победу, — чопорно заявил он, стараясь не подпрыгивать от восторга. Тут, он скосил глаза на Гермиону, стоящую рядом, и презрительно добавил: — Конечно, только в кругу слизеринцев.

Поттер тут же ощетинился.

— Извини, без Гермионы я не пойду.

— Как скажешь, — обиделся Драко, — Арчер?

Том бросил долгий задумчивый взгляд на друга.

— Иди, — махнул рукой Поттер, — я все равно уже устал и скорее всего сразу лягу спать.

Арчер пожал плечами и вместе с Драко отправился искать Блэйза, Панси и Дафну.

— Извини, Гарри, — расстроенно сказала Гермиона, — из-за меня ты никуда не пошёл.

— Забудь, — подросток фыркнул, — можно подумать, я что-то грандиозное пропускаю.

Они как раз проходили мимо трибуны, где орало на все голоса семейство Уизли. Гарри заметил Рона и Джинни, отплясывающих какой-то безумный танец, чуть поодаль близнецы пересчитывали свой выигрыш, а их отец что-то негромко им втолковывал.

— Вот они будут с размахом отмечать, — заметил подросток и приветливо помахал рукой Джинни, когда она их заметила. — А среди слизеринцев можно с тоски будет удавиться. От их разговоров только Тому весело, а лично меня клонит в сон.

— Привет, Гермиона, Гарри! — к ним пробралась Джинни и, чуть ли не прыгая, радостно закричала. — Мы победили! Фред и Джордж даже выиграли кругленькую сумму, представляете?

— Будете праздновать? — улыбаясь, спросила Гермиона.

— О, ну естественно! Рон теперь будет до утра скакать, — рыжеволосая гриффиндорка весело фыркнула. — И никому никогда не расскажет, что тайком купил фигурку Крама в сувенирной лавке, — она хихикнула.

— Гарри, Гермиона, мы вас потеряли! — к ним пробились Тонкс и Сириус.

Джинни заметила Блэка и вытаращила на него глаза.

— О, привет! — Сириус заметил их собеседницу и улыбнулся.

— Здравствуете, — куда тише произнесла девочка.

— Сириус, это Джинни Уизли, она учится на Гриффиндоре вместе с Гермионой, — представил Гарри.

— Уизли, да? — Блэк улыбнулся, — ведь с отцом приехала?

— Да, — она кивнула, — и братьями.

— Отлично! — Блэк хлопнул в ладоши. — Давно хотел поболтать с Артуром, сто лет не виделись! Как насчет того, чтобы переместиться к нам в палатку и всем вместе отметить победу?

— Отличная мысль! — обрадовался Гарри, — Джинни, ты скажешь своим?

— Ага, — она отчего-то смутилась и торопливо умчалась к своей семье.

Узнав, кто зовет их в гости, Артур оживился и с превеликим энтузиазмом потащил своих детей в гости к Блэку. Не то чтобы кто-то возражал. Рон и его старшие браться смотрели на Сириуса почти с благоговением после того, как он стал одной из самых знаменитых фигур в Англии ввиду своего дерзкого побега и последующего оправдания.

Вокруг было людно и шумно. Все обнимались, выкрикивая поздравления и обсуждая поистине великолепную игру. Гарри и Гермиона ушли вперед, за ними, не умолкая ни на секунду, следовали Рон и Джинни Уизли, шествие замыкали Тонкс, Сириус, Артур и его старшие сыновья — Чарли и Билл. Все были под впечатлением от игры и никак не могли наговориться, споря о матче. Мистер Уизли шумно обсуждал с Чарли и Сириусом способы нанесения ударов и тактику загонщиков, Тонкс и Билл слушали разговор, то и дело вставляя свои комментарии. Вскоре они присоединились к толпам, которые теперь выходили со стадиона и отправлялись к своим палаткам. Фонари освещали путь, в ночном воздухе разносилось нестройное пение, а над их головами проносились лепреконы, гогоча и размахивая лампами. Из каждого уголка лагеря слышались песни и подозрительные гулкие удары.

— Крам потрясающе летает, да? — говорил Гарри, пока они шли вперед между палатками.

— Ты летаешь не хуже, — с улыбкой отвечала Гермиона. Она все еще пребывала под впечатлением после игры, но уже не так бурно рвалась обсуждать каждый гол.

— Но ты видел этот его «финт Вронского»?! — воскликнул Поттер. — Просто безумие, что кто-то может так летать!

— Ты можешь.

— А как он поймал снитч! Я думал это просто невозможно: так ловко его схватить! — соглашался со слизеринцем Рон, шагающий рядом. — И, тем не менее, они продули! — подытожил он. — На кой ему понадобилось ловить снитч? Остановить матч, когда ирландцы были на сто шестьдесят очков впереди, вот болван!

— Он знал, что им никогда не догнать Ирландию, — ответил Гарри стараясь перекричать шум толпы волшебников, вокруг них. — Ирландские охотники слишком хороши... он хотел закончить матч на своих условиях, вот и все.

— Он очень мужественно себя вел, верно? — сказала Гермиона.

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул младший мальчик Уизли, — по-моему, мог и потерпеть. Если бы они забили ещё хотя бы несколько голов...

— Не забили бы. У болгар хорош был только Крам, — влезла в разговор Джинни, — а у Ирландцев почти все игроки были на высоте.

— Да-а-а, — благоговейно протянул Рон. — Я почти не дышал!

Добравшись до палаток, вся компания еще долго не могла угомониться. Разговор плавно перетек от обсуждения матча к обмену новостями. Сириус с интересом расспрашивал Артура о последних событиях в магическом мире. Порой темы менялись, когда внимание переключалось на старших сыновей мистера Уизли и на то, чем они теперь занимаются и где работают.

Некоторое время спустя Гарри, Гермиона, Рон, Джинни и близнецы переместились в гостиную, набрав с собой кучу сладостей, и с упоением обсуждали свои каникулы, планы на грядущий учебный год и последние сплетни.

Том так и не вернулся, а значит, он либо остался на ночь у Малфоя, либо в данный момент обыгрывает Драко и Блэйза в волшебный покер. Поттер знал, что коль скоро его друг вошел во вкус, остановить его будет непросто.

На улице все еще слышались песни и смех. Никто не спешил ложиться спать, продолжая праздновать победу. И все же, теперь за стенами их палатки было гораздо тише, чем пару часов назад. Гарри был уверен, что еще через час всеобщие гуляния совсем стихнут.

Время текло мирно и спокойно. Джинни задремала в одном из кресел прямо посреди разговора, Гермиона тоже вовсю зевала и уже почти не участвовала в обсуждении, только слушала Гарри, Рона и рыжих братьев, подперев рукой голову и слабо улыбаясь.

На кухне, где расположились взрослые, слышался смех и веселые голоса, никто из них похоже и вовсе не собирался расходиться по домам.

Никто сперва даже не заметил, что звуки в лагере изменились — вместо обычного веселья оттуда сейчас доносились тревожные крики и топот ног.

— Что происходит? — Гермиона недоуменно глянула в сторону окна, когда в гостиную влетели Сириус, Тонкс, Мистер Уизли и двое его старших сыновей.

— Быстро, на улицу. Нужно уходить, — отрывисто велел Блэк.

— Но... — Гарри оглянулся на их с Арчером комнату, — вещи...

— Забудь, — Артур уже разбудил Джинн и выводил её, близнецов и Рона из палатки, — на это нет времени.

Оказавшись снаружи, Гарри понял, что происходит нечто ужасное. Мимо них с криками пробегали волшебники. Поттер всё не мог понять, что вызвало шум и панику, без конца озираясь по сторонам, пока его взгляд не остановился на оранжевом зареве, которое подросток поначалу принял за отблески праздничных петард и огней.

— В лагере пожар! — Рон, кажется, тоже только сейчас заметил пламя вдалеке и вздымающиеся к небу черные клубы дыма.

— Быстрее, нужно уходить к лесу, — поторопила их Тонкс и поспешила за Сириусом и Артуром, возглавляющими их группу.

Некоторые маги останавливались, как вкопанные, заворожено глядя на огонь с такими лицами, словно никак не могли поверить в происходящее. Гул голосов, криков и плача нарастал, словно громовые раскаты. Людей становилось всё больше, пока они не заполнили все пространство. Гарри, Гермиона, Рон и Джинни с трудом пробирались через столпотворение волшебников, пытаясь не отставать от старших магов. Впереди послышался полный ужаса вопль.

В свете немногих еще горевших костров они увидели людей, убегающих в лес от чего-то, что двигалось к ним через поле, выпуская странные огни и гремя чем-то. До друзей донеслись громкий издевательский смех и хмельные выкрики, затем последовала мощная вспышка зеленого света, осветившая всю сцену — плотная толпа волшебников с поднятыми волшебными палочками медленно двигалась по полю. Поначалу Гарри показалось, что у них не было лиц, но тут он разобрал, что их головы были скрыты капюшонами, а лица — масками. В воздухе высоко над ними бились четыре фигуры, корчившиеся в невероятных положениях. Можно было подумать, что волшебники в масках были кукловодами, а люди над ними — марионетками, управляемыми невидимыми нитями, которые поднимались в небо из волшебных палочек. Две из этих фигур были очень малы.

Новые волшебники, присоединяющиеся к марширующей группе, хохотали, указывая на извивающиеся в небе тела. Палатки сминались и падали под наступающими шеренгами. Раз или два Гарри видел, как кто-то из марширующих сносил волшебной палочкой тенты у себя на пути; некоторые загорались, и крики усиливались.

Одна из горящих палаток неожиданно осветила людей наверху, и рядом послышался испуганный вздох Рона.

— Это магглы, — прошептал он, указывая на висящих в воздухе людей, — мистер Робертс, управляющий лагерем, и его семья.

Гарри обернулся к гриффиндорцу.

— Мы встретили их, когда приехали сюда, — пояснила за брата Джинни, не отрывая испуганного взгляда от кошмарного зрелища. — Они живут неподалеку.

— Боже мой, там же дети! — задохнулась от шока Гермиона. — Как они могут так поступать с ними? За что?!

Толпа в черных плащах, смеясь и улюлюкая, подбрасывала несчастных людей в воздух, поворачивала и трясла их, словно это были куклы, а не живые существа.

— Это безумие, — пробормотал Рон, глядя, как малыша-маггла закрутило волчком в шестидесяти футах над землей, его голова безжизненно болталась из стороны в сторону. — Это какое-то безумие...

— Что же это? — прошептала Гермиона, прикрывая рукой рот в бессильном ужасе.

— Гарри! — подросток обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть среди запаниковавших волшебников своего крестного. Сириус находился шагах в шестидесяти от него и никак не мог пробиться через толпу. — Гарри!

— Сириус! — Поттер бросился было к нему, но волна людей, бегущих кто куда, не давала ему добраться до крёстного.

Неожиданно Гарри понял нечто ужасное. То, что заставило его мигом позабыть и о крёстном и о собственной безопасности. Том. Том был как раз в эпицентре всего этого безумия. Палатка Малфоя располагалась аккурат в центе лагеря, там, где бушевал пожар и слышались крики. Прогремел страшный взрыв и Поттер понял, что больше он оставаться здесь не может. Заметив выражение лица друга, Гермиона вцепилась в его плечо.

— Нет, Гарри, нет! Это опасно! — закричала она. — Нужно уходить в лес!

Поттер бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на неё, потом перевел его на Рона и Джинни. Все смотрели на него так, словно ждали какого-то решения. Подросток сделал глубокий вдох.

— Уходим в лес! — крикнул он. — Быстрее!

Все четверо развернулись в противоположную сторону, пытаясь пробиться через толпу. Людей вокруг становилось всё больше, паника разгоралась, как лесной пожар. Гарри не уже не мог разглядеть среди сотен искаженных страхом лиц ни Сириуса, ни Тонкс, ни мистера Уизли. Но вот впереди показались деревья. В лесу можно было спрятаться и переждать. Гарри был уверен, что Сириус и остальные тоже где-то там. Он чуть отстал от гриффиндорцев и, убедившись, что ребята почти добрались до укрытия, круто развернулся на каблуках. Маневрируя между пробегающими мимо него людьми, подросток кинулся обратно в лагерь.

— Гарри! — он обернулся через плечо.

Гермиона увидела, куда он бежит, и пыталась последовать за ним, но никак не могла прорваться к нему, масса людей уносила её все дальше, словно снежная лавина, не позволяя вырваться.

— Гарри, остановись! Не надо! Пожалуйста! Гарри!

Сцепив зубы, слизеринец отвернулся от её переполненного отчаянием и страхом лица и бросился обратно в лагерь, слыша ее крики у себя за спиной. Ему нужно было найти Тома, остальное не имело больше значения. Он, конечно, знал, что его лучший друг может и сам прекрасно за себя постоять, но отсиживаться в укрытии, надеясь на лучшее, было просто выше его сил.

  


* * *

— Пять.

— Бью. Восемь и шут сверху.

— Два дракона. Грызи локти, Драко.

— Откуда это у тебя золотой дракон? Он выбыл из колоды.

— Выбыл черный, дальтоник.

— Ты жульничаешь!

— Побойся Мерлина, Драко! Если бы я жульничал, Арчер бы меня не обыграл в прошлый раз.

— Ну, конечно. Просто ты паршиво жульничаешь. Два.

— Мало как-то. Ладно, пять и пурпурная фея.

— Шут.

— Обнуляю.

— Закрываю. И четыре сверху.

— А как вам это? Посох мага!

— Бью пентаклями и алым драконом.

— Чтоб ты сдох, Арчер, — Блэйз швырнул карты на стол и враждебно покосился на сокурсника, который в данный момент ехидно ему ухмылялся. — Как тебе это удается?

— Легко! — Том пожал плечами. — Когда играешь с идиотами, не выиграть — просто преступление.

— Спорю, у тебя какая-то хитрость припрятана! — гнул своё Забини. — С помощью которой ты постоянно нас обыгрываешь!

— Да, Блэйз, — закатил глаза Арчер, — это называется мозги.

— Одних мозгов недостаточно, — прогнусавил Драко, уныло наблюдая за тем, как Том бодро сгребает со стола свой выигрыш. — Ты мошенничаешь.

— Даже если и так, то ты в жизни об этом не узнаешь, Малфой, — самодовольно объявил Том и потянулся.

По правде сказать, он засиделся в гостях. Пора было возвращаться. Голоса на улице совсем стихли. Все наконец утихомирились и разошлись по палаткам. Теперь можно было спокойно идти обратно, не опасаясь, что по дороге он напорется на орущих психов, у которых после победы отшибло последние мозги. Арчер поднялся из-за стола.

— Что ж, пожалуй, мне пора, — объявил он и злорадно глянул на сокурсников, — если опять захотите проиграть кругленькую сумму, я к вашим услугам, — он изобразил шутливый полупоклон. Драко ответил ему ядовитым взглядом.

— Тебе не всегда будет так везти, Арчер, — прошипел он. — Я ещё припомню тебе это.

— Ой, оставь свои угрозы для детского сада, — фыркнул Том, он уже направлялся к выходу, когда снаружи что-то страшно громыхнуло.

Арчер остановился, оглянувшись на Драко и Блэйза, те недоуменно смотрели на него в ответ.

— Опять петарды? — предположил Забини.

— Не похоже, — с сомнением произнёс Малфой и одновременно с тем, как он договорил, на улице послышались первые крики.

Заинтригованные и одновременно взволнованные все трое вышли на улицу и в них тут же чуть ли не врезался пожилой волшебник с выпученными от ужаса глазами.

— БЕГИТЕ!!! — заорал он и, следуя своему же совету, бросился прочь.

Слизеринцы проводили его постными взглядами и медленно обернулись туда, откуда бежал старик. По полю к лагерю двигалась группа людей в черных балахонах и масках, скрывающих их лица. Западная часть поселения уже была охвачена огнём и оттуда слышались крики и плач. Мимо слизеринцев в сторону леса пробегали волшебники.

— Так, а вот и запоздавшие клоуны, — разглядывая хохочущих и улюлюкающих Пожирателей, прокомментировал Арчер.

Он глянул в сторону тёмной полосы деревьев, возле которой где-то вдалеке располагалась палатка Блэка. Если они уже заметили, что на лагерь напали, то, скорее всего, укрылись в лесу.

— Думаю, на **это** шоу я не останусь, — хмуро сообщил Блэйз, наблюдая за извивающимися в воздухе магглами.

— Лучше вернуться в палатку, пока нас не затоптали, — предложил Драко.

— Ты идиот? — совершенно искренне изумился Том, не веря, что Малфой действительно может предложить нечто **настолько** глупое.

— А нам-то что? — флегматично бросил блондин, презрительно наблюдая за перепуганными магами, мечущимися из стороны в сторону в поисках укрытия. — Если кому и стоит бояться, так это магглам и грязнокровкам. Они не посмеют напасть на нас, так что ничего страшного.

— Ты точно кретин, — вздохнул Том, Драко собрался было ответить что-то резкое, но Арчер его перебил, указывая на черный дым и языки пламени, охватывающие одну палатку за другой. — Видишь эти красные огоньки? — с наигранным сочувствием поинтересовался он. — Это называется пожар, Драко. И ему плевать чистокровный ты или нет.

Малфой затих, но теперь смотрел в сторону наступающей шеренги волшебников в тёмных балахонах с куда большей опаской.

— Вы тут! — к ним подбежали Дафна и Панси. — Мы боялись, что вы уже ушли.

— Мы как раз собирались, — объявил Забини, увлекая сокурсниц за собой. — Идем, пока все тут окончательно не посходили с ума.

— Нужно найти мать и отца, они, должно быть...

— Потом, Малфой, — перебил его Блэйз, торопливо шагая вперед. — Они, скорее всего где-то у леса... или на поле, где проходил фуршет с министром.

— Мои родители тоже там были, — взволнованно произнесла Дафна. — Надеюсь, они догадаются не искать нас здесь.

— Да какой идиот в здравом уме полезет в это пекло? — хмыкнул Том. — Понятно же, что здесь через несколько минут искать будет некого.

Он бросил последний взгляд туда, где располагалась палатка Блэка, надеясь, что в том безумии, которое вот-вот должно было разразиться, ему все же удастся отыскать лучшего друга.

  


* * *

Оказавшись под покровом деревьев, перепуганные волшебники бросились в разные стороны и Гермиона наконец смогла убраться подальше от основной массы людей. Девушка в панике огляделась по сторонам, выискивая среди многочисленных магов Сириуса или Тонкс, но ни того, ни другой поблизости не оказалось. Подавив в себе желание броситься следом за Гарри в одиночку, гриффиндорка двинулась вперед, вдоль лесной полосы. Нужно было найти помощь. Она понимала, что толку от неё будет немного, если пойдет за ним одна. Несовершеннолетним нельзя было колдовать на территории магглов и если на неё нападут, она окажется совершенно беззащитна, а принимая во внимание, **кто** атаковал лагерь, таких как она будут выискивать с особым рвением и, если заметят, просто убьют.

Впереди мелькнула белобрысая голова Драко Малфоя. Гермиона на миг замерла, наблюдая, как слизеринец неторопливо шествует между деревьями с таким видом, словно вышел на прогулку. Она не видела, сопровождает ли его кто-то ещё из слизеринцев, но уйти, не проверив, просто не могла.

Нагнав Малфоя в считанные секунды, девушка окликнула подростка, и когда тот обернулся, обратив на неё удивленный взгляд, тут же заговорила:

— Я ищу Тома, ты знаешь, где он?

— Возможно, и знаю, — недоумение на лице блондина быстро сменилось злорадной усмешкой. — Но с чего ты взяла, что я что-то тебе скажу, Грейнджер?

— О, заткнись, Малфой, — раздался новый голос за плечом Гермионы, — ты что, мой секретарь?

Испустив радостный вздох, девушка обернулась — перед ней стоял Том. Как только их взгляды встретились, в глазах Арчера появилось беспокойство.

— Где Гарри? — напрямик спросил он.

— Он отправился в лагерь, — торопливо сказала гриффиндорка, — я не смогла его остановить.

— ЧТО?! — рявкнул Арчер. — Зачем он туда пошел?

— Искать тебя, — горько усмехнулась девушка. — Нужно найти Сириуса...

— Отлично, — перебил её слизеринец, — вот ты его и ищи.

Он развернулся на каблуках и направился в противоположную сторону.

— Стой! — Гермиона догнала его, торопливо схватив за руку. — Куда ты?

Арчер выразительно глянул на её пальцы, сжимающие его запястье, и девушка торопливо отдернула руку.

— Я иду за Гарри, — он опять собрался уходить.

— Но одному там опасно!

Арчер помедлив, задумчиво глянув на неё, потом, словно что-то для себя решив, перевел взгляд на своих сокурсников, стоящих в стороне.

— Малфой, Блэйз, вы идете со мной, — велел он.

Драко возмущенно вытаращился на него.

— С каких это пор я обязан тебе помогать? — надменно бросил он. — Хочешь расстаться с жизнью, спасая Поттера, вперед! Я туда не вернусь.

— А не ты ли минуту назад со свойственной тебе тактичностью заявил, что опасность грозит только таким, как она? — ехидно напомнил Забини, кивком головы указав на Гермиону. — Так чего ты сейчас так занервничал?

— Заткнись, Блэйз, — огрызнулся Драко. — Там же пожар! Мы просто сгорим.

— Смотри-ка, Драко выучил новое для себя слово, — хохотнул Блэйз и шагнул к Тому. — Арчер, я с тобой, хочу погеройствовать!

Том кивнул и, мимолетно глянув на блондина, так ничего ему и не сказав, направился в сторону объятого огнём лагеря.

Мгновение спустя, Драко мученически застонал и поспешил за сокурсниками.

— Я пожалею об этом, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Точно пожалею.

Гермиона, помедлив, отправилась было следом, когда кто-то положил руку на её плечо, вынуждая остановиться. Гриффиндорка обернулась, глядя на невысокую девушку с длинными золотисто-пшеничными волосами и глазами необычного фиалкового цвета.

— Нужно найти крестного Гарри и все ему рассказать, — произнесла Дафна Гринграсс, спокойно разглядывая Грейнджер.

Та на мгновение опешила. Слизеринцы редко утруждали себя помогать кому бы то ни было и мало кто из них стал бы разговаривать с магглорожденной без презрения и злости. Отбросив неуместное сейчас удивление, девушка покачала головой.

— Им нужна помощь, — она глянула вслед удаляющимся слизеринцам.

— И чем ты им поможешь? — совершенно серьезно уточнила Дафна, словно ждала от Гермионы изложения конкретного плана действий.

— Ну, я могла бы... могла бы...

Девушка вздохнула, от неё и правда сейчас было немного толку. Вполне вероятно, её присутствие даже могло подвергнуть их опасности. В её затуманенном смятением и страхом за жизнь друга сознании отчаянно билась вера, что она будет только обузой. Если на лагерь напали Пожиратели, то они не станут атаковать слизеринцев, а вот если с этими слизеринцами будет магглорожденная... Мысли Гермионы скакали с одного на другое, приводя девушку к странным выводам и заключениям. О том, что атакующие маги без сожалений калечили и убивали всех на своем пути, не выясняя факультетской принадлежности, она подумала не сразу.

— Идем, — Гринграсс потянула за собой гриффиндорку, обрывая ход её мыслей. — Мама говорит, женщинам не место на поле боя. Я с ней согласна.

— Но что если на них нападут? — беспомощно спросила Гермиона, все еще сомневаясь, правильно ли она поступает, оставаясь в укрытии.

— Значит, нужно поторопиться и найти кого-то из взрослых. Идем, — повторила Дафна и гриффиндорка нехотя отправилась за ней и хмурой Панси, которой компания Грейнджер совсем не нравилась.

  


* * *

Над головой прогремел взрыв и палатка по правую руку от Гарри вспыхнула словно свечка. Поттер шарахнулся в сторону, когда на него посыпались обломки и горящие угли разрушающейся постройки. Вокруг полыхал огонь. Обезумевшие от страха волшебники пробегали мимо него, но никто даже не обращал внимания на одинокого подростка, упрямо пробирающегося вперед, к центру лагеря.

Впереди показался серебристо-зеленый шатер Малфоев, объятый языками пламени. Гарри резко остановился, дико озираясь по сторонам. Вряд ли его сокурсники были где-то поблизости, но что если они скрываются неподалеку?

— Том!!! — что было сил, закричал Поттер, лихорадочно обшаривая взглядом пустынную местность. — Том, ты здесь?!

Ответом ему был рев пламени да грохот рушащихся построек. Где-то за черной завесой дыма слышались крики и взрывы. Гарри мог разглядеть смутные силуэты группы людей, мерно движущихся сквозь разрушенный лагерь. Это было похоже на ночной кошмар. Подросток растеряно оглядывался по сторонам, но ничего не мог разглядеть. От дыма слезились глаза и горели легкие. Гарри понимал, что пора убираться отсюда, пока его со всех сторон не окружило кольцо огня, иначе он просто задохнётся. Но куда бежать? Он совершенно потерял направление. И всё ещё неизвестно было, где находится Том. Подросток верил, что его лучший друг и сокурсники в безопасности, где-то под сенью деревьев, вдалеке от пожара, но мог ли он быть совершенно уверен в этом?

Так или иначе, продолжать поиски было просто бессмысленно. От Гарри все равно будет мало толку, если он отключится где-нибудь посреди пожара и погибнет. Он и так уже чувствовал себя довольно глупо, отправившись сюда в одиночку. В конце концов, Арчер был не из тех людей, кто легко поддаётся панике. Скорее всего, он и остальные давно выбрались отсюда и скрываются в лесу.

Придя к такому заключению, подросток побежал вверх по дорожке, мимо палатки Малфоев, продолжая то и дело оглядываться по сторонам, на случай, если заметит кого-то из знакомых.

Путь преградили пылающие обломки какого-то здания. Чертыхнувшись, Поттер бросился в другую сторону, срезая пусть, перепрыгивая и огибая валяющиеся на земле, балки, перевернутые тележки торговцев и сломанные, измятые палатки. Несколько раз он видел тела людей. Они неподвижно лежали на земле и Гарри даже не знал, живы волшебники или нет, когда проходил мимо. Но проверять это подросток не собирался. Всё занимало его сейчас — это дым, разъедающий глаза и паника, подступающая к горлу.

Нужно было выбираться отсюда как можно скорее. Криков уже почти не было слышно, вокруг лишь ревело пламя и доносился грохот разрушений. Гарри шел почти наугад, ему казалось, что он уже видит тёмные силуэты деревьев, когда впереди из черного марева копоти и дыма выступил человек. Слизеринец остановился и отступил в тень покосившейся и наполовину прогоревшей палатки, которая теперь лишь слабо дымилась. Подросток наблюдал, как человек уверено идет вперед и уже думал, что тот поравняется с ним, но тут мужчина остановился и почти лениво огляделся по сторонам. На одного из болельщиков, потерявшихся в пожаре, он похож не был, слишком уж неторопливо и уверено двигался. Некоторое время он просто стоял на месте, медленно поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. Ему будто бы доставляло удовольствие наблюдать, как огонь пожирает лагерь волшебников, оставляя после себя пепел и тлеющие угли. Гарри уже начал было потихоньку отступать подальше, пока незнакомец его не заметил, но вдруг чёрная запылённая мантия мужчины взметнулась за его спиной, когда тот резко, развернувшись спиной к Поттеру, вскинул вверх руку, в которой держал волшебную палочку, и отчетливо произнёс:

— Морсмордре!

Нечто огромное, зеленое и сверкающее, разорвав тьму, пронеслось над верхушками деревьев и взлетело вверх. Гарри поднял голову, глядя в беззвездное ночное небо. Над ним горела фигура, изображающая колоссальных размеров череп, состоящий из тысяч изумрудных огней, изо рта которого, словно язык, высунулась змея. Этот кошмарный знак поднимался все выше и выше, пылая в облаке зеленоватой дымки и выделяясь на черном небе будто новое созвездие.

Гарри почти перестал дышать. Он прочитал достаточно книг по истории магии, чтоб узнать этот знак. Чёрная метка. Символ Тёмного Лорда. Сомнений больше не оставалось. На лагерь напали Пожиратели Смерти.

Где-то послышались крики ужаса, топот ног. Гарри оглянулся, пытаясь понять, откуда доносятся голоса, но разглядеть хоть что-то в мутной пелене дыма не удавалось. Тогда подросток снова повернул голову к тому, кто создал эту уродливую метку в небе, но тот словно растворился в воздухе.

Поттер шаг за шагом пятился назад, осторожно озираясь по сторонам, на случай если неизвестный Пожиратель всё ещё где-то поблизости. Но вокруг, казалось бы, было совершенно безлюдно. Решив, что медлить больше нельзя, Гарри круто развернулся и рванул в противоположную сторону, как вдруг со всей силы врезался в кого-то. Охнув от неожиданности, подросток и тот, в кого он врезался, чуть было не полетели на землю, но тут в воротник Поттера вцепилась пара рук, позволяя ему оставаться на ногах.

Восстановив равновесие, Гарри наконец, взглянул в глаза тому, в кого врезался и с его губ сорвался радостный вздох. Правда, сказать он так ничего и не успел, потому что его тут же встряхнули, словно тряпичную куклу.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?! — рявкнул ему в лицо Арчер.

— Я тебя искал, — защищаясь, бросил Гарри. — А **ты** что тут делаешь?

Мгновение лицо Тома выражало забавную смесь злости и смущения.

— А я искал тебя, — он невольно фыркнул и тут же раздраженно оскалился, снова встряхнув друга. — Зачем ты потащился сюда один?! Идиот!

— А ты, можно подумать, армию привел, — ехидно парировал Гарри, одновременно пытаясь отцепить от себя друга.

— Ну, может и не армию, но пару друзей прихватил, — к ним подступил Блэйз Забини, а за спиной у него стоял очень бледный Драко Малфой, который не сводил взгляда с метки в небе.

— Поттер, — хрипло сказал он, — кто это сделал?

Том, наконец, перестал трясти друга и тоже взглянул вверх. На миг его черные глаза сощурились и в них полыхнул гнев.

— Я его не разглядел, — Гарри тоже взглянул на метку.

— Так или иначе, она сильно напугала тех, кто напал на лагерь, — протянул Забини. — Мы видели, — он переглянулся с Томом и Малфоем. — Их как ветром сдуло.

— Что? — Гарри удивленно вскинул брови. — Я думал, на нас напали Пожиратели. С чего бы им бояться своего же знака?

Слизеринцы переглянулись между собой. Логичного ответа ни у кого не было.

— Нужно уходить, — сказал Том, — скоро сюда сбежится всё Министерство Магии.

  


* * *

Увы, прежде чем они успели сделать хотя бы несколько торопливых шагов, послышалась целая серия хлопков, и человек двадцать волшебников, возникнув прямо из воздуха, окружили их.

Обернувшись вокруг, Гарри был вынужден признать неприятный факт: каждый из этих волшебников уже держал в руках палочку, и все эти палочки были направлены на него, Тома, Драко и Блэйза. Поттер ощутил формирующиеся на кончиках волшебных палочек заклинания за секунду до того, как двадцать голосов одновременно проревели: «Ступефай!»

— Ложитесь! — закричал он, падая на землю и утягивая за собой Арчера.

Ударила слепящая канонада вспышек и Гарри почувствовал, что волосы у него на голове зашевелились, словно от порыва сильного ветра. Приподняв голову на четверть дюйма, он увидел над собой перекрещивающиеся огненно-красные линии, расчертившие, как ему показалось, всё пространство вокруг. Они ударялись о покосившиеся обломки, рикошетом уносились во тьму и угасали.

— Прекратите! — вдруг велел ледяной голос. — Это мой сын!

Бешеные всполохи заклинаний тут же прекратились. Почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности, четверо подростков чуть приподнялись, озираясь по сторонам, пока взгляд каждого из них не остановился на мистере Малфое, выступившем в центр круга.

— Драко, — окинув мальчика цепким взглядом, он оглядел других детей и снова повернулся к сыну: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Младший Малфой медленно поднимался на ноги.

— Отец, я...

— Отойди с дороги, Люциус! — из группы атаковавших детей магов выступил сухопарый, подтянутый, пожилой волшебник, его лицо будто окаменело от ярости, когда он обратил колючий взгляд на четверых юных слизеринцев, поднимающихся с земли. — Кто из вас это сделал? — зарычал глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества Бартемиус Крауч. — Кто из вас сотворил Черную Метку?

— Мы этого не делали! — возмутился Блэйз.

— Это правда, отец! Мы только что сюда подошли! — Драко шагнул к отцу, тот смотрел на сына со смесью негодования и беспокойства.

Такая комбинация чувств показалась Поттеру весьма необычной для кого-то вроде Люциуса. Тем временем младший Малфой в гневе взглянул на Крауча:

— Почему вы на нас напали?

— Не лгите, юноша! — гаркнул тот, его волшебная палочка по-прежнему была направлена на Драко. — Вас застигли на месте преступления!

— Барти, — шепнула колдунья в длинном шерстяном манто, — это же дети, Барти, они бы никогда такого не...

— Вы хотите обвинить моего сына во лжи? — перебивая её, ледяным тоном уточнил Люциус.

Должного эффекта на Крауча это так и не возымело, напротив, тот будто взбесился ещё больше и теперь направлял подрагивающую в руке волшебную палочку на Малфоя.

— Только дай мне повод, Люциус, — прошипел он. — Ложь — это самое малое, в чем можно обвинить тебя и твою семейку.

— Вы забываетесь, Барти, — невозмутимо проговорил Малфой, хотя в его серо-голубых глазах клубился могильный холод. — Очень не советую вам вставать у меня на пути.

— И что же ты сделаешь, Люциус? — практически выплюнул Крауч. — Натравишь на меня своих друзей, которые сегодня пытали и убили нескольких магглов?

— Ваши обвинения беспочвенны и предвзяты, — процедил Малфой.

— Ты заслужил каждое моё обвинение, змей...

— Барти, — шокировано прошептал один из Авроров, — остановись!

— Что здесь происходит?! — к ним со стороны леса спешила группа волшебников, среди них Поттер заметил мистера Уизли, Чарли, Билла, Тонкс и...

— Гарри! — мужчина замыкающий шествие увидел своего крестника в окружении авроров и бросился к нему. — Уберите волшебные палочки! Вы что, с ума посходили?!

— Не вмешивайся, Блэк, — рявкнул Крауч, понимая, что потерял контроль над ситуацией. — Отойди.

— Это ты отойди, психованный фанатик, — Сириус бесцеремонно отодвинул главу Департамента международного магического сотрудничества в сторону и подскочил к крестнику, вцепившись в его плечи: — Гарри, ты в порядке? — прошептал он, глядя на него почти с ужасом.

— Ага, — тихо сказал подросток, нервно покосившись на трясущегося от ярости Крауча.

Блэк обернулся, проследив за взглядом крестника, и в бешенстве уставился на Барти.

— Какого дьявола вы творите, Крауч?

— Моя работа заключается в поимке преступников, — отчеканил тот.

— Вот и лови **преступников!** — рявкнул Сириус. — И вытащи уже свою голову из задницы! Это дети, а не пожиратели, старый ты недоумок!

— Это слизеринцы.

— И, тем не менее, они всего лишь дети, — тихо заметил Артур, возмущенно глядя на Крауча.

— При должном упорстве сотворить чёрную метку может и четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, — огрызнулся тот.

— Значит так, — даже не пытаясь скрыть угрозу в голосе, процедил Сириус, — если вам мало одной жалобы в несправедливом обвинении и злоупотреблении властью, я подам вторую, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, окинув окружающих их магов предупреждающим взглядом. — На этот раз в этой жалобе будет говориться, что группа авроров во главе с Барти Краучем без веских на то оснований напала на моего **несовершеннолетнего** крестника, угрожая его жизни!

Среди авроров послышались ошеломленные и испуганные вздохи. Казалось, до них только сейчас дошло, что зеленоглазый подросток с растрепанными черными волосами, стоящий по правую руку от Блэка является ни кем иным, как знаменитым Гарри Поттером. И они только что едва его не ранили. Похоже, эта же мысль посетила и Барти. Тот с преувеличенным вниманием взглянул на Поттера.

— Вы видели, кто и откуда запустил это заклинание? — обращаясь напрямую к мальчику, спросил он.

Прежде чем Сириус успел сформулировать очередной резкий ответ, Гарри кивнул.

— Видел, — спокойно сказал он, завладев полным вниманием присутствующих. — Это был мужчина. Довольно высокий, около шести футов. Волосы скорее всего темные. Худой. И у него странная походка, будто он хромает на левую ногу.

Слушая мальчика Барти почти посерел, от переполняющих эмоций.

— Лицо, — процедил он, — вы видели его лицо?

— Нет, — подросток с сожалением покачал головой, — не смог разглядеть.

С минуту Крауч рассматривал Поттера и наконец обернулся к аврорам.

— Обыщите все в округе! — рявкнул он, те тут же рассредоточились по местности, но некоторое все же несколько раз невольно оглянулись на знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Полагаю, на этом мы можем идти? — положив руку на плечо сына, Люциус с холодной насмешкой взглянул на Барти, тот скривился, отворачиваясь от Малфоя.

— Да. Идите.

Люциус одним взглядом велел Блэйзу следовать за ними и, кивнув на прощание Гарри и Тому, увлек своего сына куда-то в сторону покосившихся ворот, что вели прочь из лагеря.

Сириус тоже не стал задерживаться. Обеспокоенно взглянув на своего крестника и его друга, он тихо спросил:

— С вами двумя всё действительно в порядке?

— Да, — Гарри вопросительно глянул на Арчера и тот в ответ быстро кивнул. — Да, Сириус, с нами всё хорошо.

— Отлично, идём, — Блэк обернулся к стоящему рядом с ним волшебнику, — Артур, благодарю за помощь.

Уизли кивнул.

— Рад, что с мальчиками все хорошо, — он с улыбкой посмотрел на Гарри и Тома, — берегите себя, мистер Поттер, и вы, мистер Арчер.

— И вы, сэр, — кивнул Гарри.

— Тонкс, ты идешь? — Сириус остановился, когда понял, что его племянница осталась рядом с Артуром.

— И пропустить всё самое интересное? — возмутилась она. — Нет уж, хочу досмотреть до конца! Я лучше здесь помогу.

— Как скажешь, — Блэк снова зашагал вперед, — нужно поторапливаться, Гермиона там, наверное, с ума от беспокойства сходит.

Вспомнив о гриффиндорке, Гарри издал тяжелый мученический стон, Арчер недоуменно на него смотрел.

— Гермиона, — делая страшные глаза прошептал он. — Я бросил её одну посреди всего этого хаоса и помчался искать тебя.

— О, — по губам Тома скользнула понимающая ухмылка, — ты не жилец, мой друг.

  


* * *

Он почти бежал, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев и поскальзываясь на влажном мхе. Лагерь, объятый языками пламени и всеобщей паникой, остался далеко позади. Ему хотелось смеяться, кричать, рыдать от восторга. Он получил её обратно! Свою бесценную свободу. Свою волю. Свою силу. Всё в нём почти сжималось от ликования, когда он вспоминал ощущения, которые пробудила в нем парящая в ночном небе метка. Будто всё стало как прежде!

Остановившись, чтобы отдышаться и преодолеть приступ бесконтрольной эйфории, от которой кружилась голова, и темнело в глазах, он оперся рукой о дерево и сделал несколько шумных вздохов, низко опустив голову.

— Я найду вас, милорд, — сипло шептал он. — Найду вас, и все они пожалеют о том, что сотворили с нами... с вами...

— Какая драма! — с придыханием произнёс высокий насмешливый голос прямо у него за спиной.

Мужчина круто обернулся, одновременно выкрикивая смертоносное проклятье. Ядовито-зеленый луч ударил в землю в трёх шагах от статной женщины с длинными черными волосами. Она даже не вздрогнула, когда заклинание, практически чудом миновав её, разбилось о землю тысячами зеленых искр. Засунув руки в карманы белоснежной мантии, из-под которой виднелось длинное платье того же цвета, она рассматривала атаковавшего её волшебника с легкой улыбкой на алых губах.

— Предосторожность — это, конечно, прекрасно, милый Барти, но что бы ты делал, если бы я умерла, а ты так бы и не узнал, что я пришла помочь тебе и твоему Лорду? — тихо, почти ласково произнесла она.

— Кто ты такая? — продолжая сжимать в руке волшебную палочку, прошипел маг.

— Моё имя Инггрис, — она слегка пожала плечами, — не то чтобы оно о чём-то тебе говорило, конечно, — по её губам расплылась довольная усмешка, — зато **твоё** значит для меня очень и очень много, Бартемиус Крауч-младший, — она почти пропела его имя, жмурясь от удовольствия, словно сытая кошка. — Признаться, я поначалу думала, что ты мертв и очень огорчилась, но наш общий друг, Хвост, разведал для меня кое какие сведения. Ты хоть представляешь, **как** я удивилась, когда оказалось, что твой законопослушный папочка всё это время прятал тебя от мира, подавив твою волю? — она шагнула к нему, не переставая улыбаться. Барти с подозрением сощурился, не опуская волшебной палочки. — Пожертвовал собственной умирающей супругой, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы своего сына-убийцу, Пожирателя Смерти. Боже, — выдохнула она, — я чуть не рыдала от восторга. Отцовская любовь — восхитительная вещь!

— При чём тут он?! — в презрении выплюнул Крауч, наконец теряя терпение. — Он ненавидит меня! Это мать уговорила его совершить подмену. Ей казалось разумным обменять свою жизнь на мою! Это её жертва! А он — ничтожество, способное только на то, чтобы посадить в тюрьму собственного сына!

— Праведный гнев — это прекрасно, — задумчиво покивала Инггрис, — но можно сейчас обойтись без него? — её тон из обольстительно-тягучего вдруг стал формальным и деловым, словно они обсуждали министерский отчет. — Я рада, что ты не так сильно спятил, как я думала, Барти, — она вдруг замолчала и скривилась, — ужас, не могу я так к тебе обращаться, тебя самого не тошнит о этого имени? — Он хмуро молчал. — Можно я буду звать тебя Темиус? Так куда благозвучнее.

— Ты тратишь моё время, — зло процедил он, делая шаг назад, чтобы уйти.

— О, и куда же ты пойдешь, беглый преступник, оставшийся без крова? — ласково промурлыкала она. — Под какой корягой собираешься искать своего господина?

— Заткнись! Это моё дело, — выплюнул он. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?!

— А я не сказала? — её тонкие брови изогнулись в притворном удивлении, — у меня есть для тебя работа и, клянусь, она тебе понравится.

— Что за работа? — он помедлил, подозрительно сощурившись.

— О, так пустяк! — пропела Инггрис и тут в её светло-серых глазах полыхнули искры неудержимого сумасшествия. — Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне возродить Тёмного Лорда, — по её лицу расползалась дикая усмешка. — Ну как? Интересует?


	4. Гроссмейстеры прошлого и настоящего

Мастеру зелий школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс и по совместительству декану факультета Слизерин Северусу Снейпу очень хотелось кого-нибудь проклясть. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и прожигал чёрным взглядом сидящего напротив него волшебника с тёмными вьющимися волосами и серыми глазами. Между ними, мерцая мудрыми голубыми очами, восседал директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор и, рассеяно поглаживая свою длинную серебристую бороду, с повышенным вниманием изучал «Ежедневный пророк» — волшебную газету, которую принёс сероглазый колдун. Некоторое время в кабинете царила гробовая тишина, наконец, седовласый маг свернул последний номер журнала и посмотрел на своих посетителей.

— Ужасные новости, — признал он и взглянул на одного из гостей, — надеюсь, Гарри не пострадал, Сириус?

— Нет, — Блэк хмуро глянул на Снейпа, сидящего в кресле напротив. — По-моему, они даже не знали, что на чемпионат поедет Гарри Поттер.

— То есть атака не была нацелена на него?

— Не думаю.

— Да какая разница на кого была нацелена атака, Альбус?! — взорвался Северус, не отрывая презрительного взгляда от лица Сириуса. — Проблема в том, что это человеческое недоразумение чуть не угробило вашего Золотого Мальчика!

— Ты смеешь обвинять меня в том, что я подверг Гарри опасности? — зарычал Блэк.

— Потому что только ты, безмозглый кретин, мог потерять ребенка во время атаки Пожирателей! — зашипел в ответ Снейп. — Хуже того, мальчишку от переизбытка чувств чуть не прикончила куча психованных Авроров. И где ты был все это время, позволь узнать?

— Какого дьявола я должен отчитываться перед тобой, мышь летучая?!

— Так уж сложилось, Блэк, что я декан его факультета и вынужден отвечать за лохматое недоразумение с первого дня его поступления в Хогвартс, что автоматически делает меня заинтересованным лицом в этом вопросе.

— Каким это образом?

— Таким, что как его профессор я могу подвергнуть сомнению твоё право на опекунство, раз из тебя выходит такой блестящий крёстный, Блэк! Мальчишка не доживет и до Рождества с такой опекой!

— Расскажи мне об опеке, Снейп, — низким, угрожающим голосом процедил Сириус. — О том, как мальчика едва не убили на первом курсе, пока ты за него отвечал. Как его морили голодом магглы! Как от него скрывали правду о его магии! Давай, Снейп. Расскажи мне о том, какой ты прекрасный опекун!

— Я, по крайней мере, не терял собственного крестника в разгар нападения пожирателей! — огрызнулся Северус, с трудом подавляя вспыхнувшее в душе чувство вины.

— Ещё неизвестно: не принимал ли ты в нем участие! — рявкнул Блэк.

— Господа, остановитесь! — вмешался директор, поднимая вверх руку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Снейп и Блэк как по команде замолчали. Убедившись, что конфликт на время приостановлен, Дамблдор снова заговорил. — То, что произошло, произошло не спонтанно. Это нападение готовилось и планировалось. Мне не ясно, отчего Пожирателей так испугала Метка их господина, но сам факт нападения не дает мне покоя. Что заставило их спустя столько лет организовать эти беспорядки?

— О, да бросьте, директор, — фыркнул Сириус, бросая ненавидящие взгляды на Снейпа, — этим отморозкам не нужен повод, чтобы совершить парочку убийств.

Северус оскалился:

— Сказал индивид, которому в шестнадцать лет хватило мозгов отправить другого ученика в лапы оборотня. Очень смахивает на злой умысел с целью убийства, не находишь, Блэк?

— Да до сих пор жалею, что ты выжил, змей!

— Тебе мало двенадцати лет в Азкабане, недоумок? Могу организовать ещё столько же.

— Давай, гений! Гарантирую, что ты поселишься по соседству.

— Катился бы ты уже к своим мозгоправам, псих, тебя явно еще не долечили.

— Довольно! — осадил спорщиков Дамблдор, смерив обоих тяжелым взглядом. Младшие волшебники виновато притихли. — Возвращаясь к вопросу о нападении… Северус, скажи мне, может ли так случиться, что все это каким-то образом **действительно** связано с Волдемортом?

Снейп мысленно содрогнулся при упоминании ненавистного имени, но медлить с ответом не стал.

— По-вашему, они чувствуют что-то? — уточнил он и тут же покачал головой. — Нет. Я не думаю, что Он где-то поблизости, — осторожно сказал Северус, — но… — он замолчал, не желая произносить вслух то, что тревожило его уже некоторое время. — Она пробуждается.

— Что это может означать? — тихо спросил директор.

Сириус переводил недоумевающий взгляд с одного мага на другого.

— Сложно сказать, — тем временем ответил декан Слизерина, отстраненно коснувшись рукой левого предплечья. — Тёмный Лорд совершенно точно отсутствует в мире живых, но, полагаю, некая его часть все же, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — присутствует.

— Некая часть? — переспросил Сириус. — Как такое возможно?

Директор ничего не ответил. Он молча крутил в руках старый, оплавленный медальон, на крышке которого была выгравирована змея, свернувшаяся в форме буквы «S», и задумчиво хмурился.

— Альбус, — окликнул его Сириус. Старший волшебник поднял на анимага затуманенный глубокими размышлениями взгляд, — что нам делать?

— Ждать, — помолчав, сказал директор. — Ждать и наблюдать. В Хогвартсе в этом году будут происходит события, которые привлекут внимание всей общественности. Школа будет открыта для огромного количества людей. В это время может произойти что угодно. Но всё, что мы пока можем сделать, это выжидать.

— Тогда я останусь в замке, — с готовностью предложил Сириус, — я не оставлю Гарри здесь одного.

— Поттер не будет один, недоумок, — процедил Северус, — с ним тут круглый год весь преподавательский состав носится.

— Да, именно поэтому мальчика похитили и едва не убили прошлой зимой! — парировал Блэк.

— Если бы кто-то не вел себя как полный придурок, Петтигрю бы не сбежал и ему не удалось бы так легко забрать из школы мальчишку.

— Да, свали всё на меня, чертов Пожиратель! У тебя же крылья белые за спиной растут!

— ХВАТИТ! — прогремел Альбус, теряя терпение. — Ваши ссоры сейчас совершенно бессмысленны! Нам необходимо работать вместе, а не воевать друг с другом. Мне надоели эти пустые склоки! Научитесь доверять друг другу!

— Простите, конечно, — Блэк мрачно взглянул на Дамблдора, — но как вообще можно доверять Снейпу? Он Пожиратель. Убийца и предатель. Как вы можете быть уверены, что он не побежит к своему господину, как только тот вернётся?

— Могу, — коротко ответил директор. — Я верю Северусу и тебе советую сделать тоже самое.

— Прекрасно просто! — Блэка, казалось, ничуть не смущает тон, в котором он разговаривает со старшим магом. — Давайте теперь доверять Слизеринцам! Кстати, говоря, Гарри давно стоило перевести на другой факультет! Ему небезопасно находиться среди этих детей.

— У Гарри прекрасные отношения с однокурсниками, — заметил директор.

— Да, до тех пор, пока их родители не захотят доставить его к своему лорду, — презрительно фыркнул Сириус. — Преданность слизеринца не стоит и сикля! — он вперил злобный взгляд в Снейпа. — Что вас действительно беспокоит, так это собственная выгода.

— Да, конечно, блестящая логика, Блэк, — оскалился зельевар, — напомни мне ещё раз, какую выгоду я получил, помогая тебе избежать поцелуя дементора в прошлом году?

— Ты просто пытался втереться в доверие к Гарри!

Снейп усмехнулся, с издевкой глядя на Сириуса.

— Я знаю мальчика куда дольше тебя и поверь мне, Блэк, втереться в доверие к этому ребенку не смог бы и сам дьявол.

Дамблдор шумно прочистил горло и оба волшебника присмирели, глядя на старика.

— Сириус, отправляйся обратно в клинику. Твое лечение необходимо закончить как можно скорее. Это необходимо как для твоего блага, так и для блага Гарри. Северус, задержись, мне необходимо обсудить с тобой некоторые вопросы касательно грядущего мероприятия.

Снейп кивнул, мысленно прощаясь со своим отпуском и провожая удаляющегося Блэка ненавидящим взглядом, и обернулся обратно к Дамблдору.

— Итак, Альбус, — тихо сказал он, — чем я могу вам помочь?

  


* * *

Хельга Долохова, пожилая ведьма с седыми волосами, одетая в старомодную мантию бордового цвета, в гробовом молчании закурила трубку, в то время как её пронзительно-голубые глаза не отрываясь рассматривали сидящего напротив подростка. Выбрав наиболее подходящий момент, Поттер подкараулил Долохову и, оставшись с ней наедине, рассказал обо всём, что случилось с ним после похищения. Отчего-то подросток искренне верил, что эта женщина хоть отчасти поможет ему разобраться с его волшебством.

Прошло почти две недели со злосчастного матча по квиддичу и всё это время друзья жили в магазинчике Хельги. Что удивительно — никто даже не возражал. Сириус лишь пожелал познакомиться с Долоховой, после чего переговорил с Люпином и, убедившись, что ей можно доверять, вернулся в клинику святого Мунго. Гарри начинал получать удовольствие от присутствия крестного в своей жизни. Впервые никто не лез к нему со своей опекой и запретами. Похоже, наличие официального опекуна во многом облегчило его существование. Впрочем, надо признать, что и сам Сириус не приставал к подопечному с излишней заботой, наверное, понимая, что в этом нет необходимости. Или же Блэк просто не знал, как правильно вести себя в сложившейся ситуации и предпочел меньшее из зол.

— Итак, ты говоришь, что разрушил свою магическую кору, — медленно констатировала Хельга.

— Ну, что-то вроде того, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Восхитительная глупость, — она покачала головой, — ты хоть подумал, что это может тебя убить, нелепый ты ребенок?

— Мне как бы казалось, что терять уже нечего, — признался слизеринец, — вот я и решил попробовать.

— Я удивлена, что такое вообще возможно, — Хельга выдохнула облачко сизого дыма, — полагаю, тебя спасло лишь то, что твоя магия еще не вошла в полную силу, — она ещё немного помолчала в задумчивости. — Значит, теперь у тебя трудности с колдовством.

— Да, я не могу использовать волшебную палочку.

— Вздор. Всё ты можешь, просто не хочешь.

Поттер почесал затылок.

— Ну, можно и так выразиться. Я слышал, что когда-то именно использование волшебных палочек привело к образованию волшебной коры. Теперь мне кажется, что если я буду пользоваться палочкой, то моя магия как-то пострадает.

К удивлению подростка Хельга не стала сразу отметать подобную теорию. Напротив, она надолго замолчала, размышляя.

— Я читала о чем-то подобном, — признала старая ведьма. — Доказательств нет, но исходя из исторических источников, волшебники и вправду раньше колдовали иначе. Вопрос, конечно, спорный, ведь нигде нет подтверждений, но, так или иначе, понятия магической коры до определенного времени не существовало.

— Так значит и в других странах эти истории схожи? Я думал, что это относится только к Британии. И у всех волшебников есть кора?

— У большинства.

— Но почему?

— Некоторые события истории повторялись повсеместно, — вздохнула Долохова. — Дурные привычки распространяются довольно быстро. В своё время в России была очень распространена обрядовая магия, энергии тратилось немало, и колдуны начали всё чаще использовать посохи. А в Норвегии, к примеру, маги рисовали и рисуют на телах рунические символы, чтобы усилить магию и одновременно уменьшить затраты сил на её использование. Это во многом ограничивает их способности, зато сохраняет много энергии. Всё это своего рода колдовское мошенничество, когда магия черпает не жизненные силы волшебника, а некие искусственно созданные заменители. Это довольно удобно, когда совершаешь сложный ритуал, требующий больших затрат энергии. Но всегда есть соблазн переступить черту и превратить вспомогательное средство в нечто используемое на постоянной основе.

— Но почему никто не задумывается о последствиях? — воскликнул Гарри. — Неужели никто не знает, что твориться с их магией?

— Почему же? Многие вполне себе осознают, что их магия крепко связана, но менять ничего не хотят, ведь тогда с этой магией придется искать общий язык, признавать её как некую разумную субстанцию, с которой придётся сосуществовать. Куда удобнее жить, когда магия безмолвна, скована и подчиняется любому повелению колдуна. Разрушение коры равнозначно перерождению, физическому и магическому. Что само по себе весьма пугающе, да и болезненно, как я понимаю.

Гарри поежился, вспоминая это самое «перерождение».

— Это мягко сказано, — пробормотал он.

— Вот видишь? Тебя это едва не убило, — заметила Долохова. — Кто-то другой может оказаться не таким везучим и просто погибнет.

— Но неужели все волшебники вот так просто согласились связать свою магию? — недоумевающе протянул подросток. — Как-то мало верится, что все без исключения пошли на этот обман.

— Ты прав. По-видимому, была и другая причина.

— Например?

— Многие верят, что кора скрывает сущность мага.

— Что это значит?

— Что кора — это естественная маскировка.

— Но… от кого?

— От магглов.

— От магглов? — язвительно переспросил Поттер.

— О да, и не надо так на меня смотреть. Охота на ведьм — не бездарная выдумка, мальчик, и многие готовы были пожертвовать своей магии, чтобы спасти собственную жизнь.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Как магглы могут вычислить волшебника? Они же ничего вокруг себя не замечают. К тому же существует множество защитных чар.

— Это сейчас магглы — просто толпа слепых баранов, — ответила Хельга. — Но ты и представить себе не можешь, на что были способны охотники на ведьм. Они были чертовски опасны.

— Чем? Как они вообще могли знать о магии?

— Могли. Церковь располагала обширными знаниями и неплохо дрессировала своё Священное Воинство.

— Священное Воинство?

— Магглорожденных волшебников.

— ЧТО?

— Именно, Гарри. Во времена Инквизиции их называли Орудием Господа, впрочем, появились они куда раньше и чаще звались Варлоками.

— А? — Поттер моргнул. — Как звались?

— Варлоки — праведники с «проклятыми силами». Очень поэтично, не так ли? — она хмыкнула. — Детей, рожденных с «проклятой силой» забирали из семей в очень юном возрасте. Как ты понимаешь истории и культуре колдунов их не учили. Все занятия в основном состояли из бесконечных тренировок, пока те не превращались в оружие, которое карало всех неугодных церкви. Варлоки уничтожали не только магов, но и волшебных существ, действуя по приказу духовенства. Любой маг или ведьма в глазах Варлока были лишь порождением зла, которое необходимо уничтожить. Сегодня многие волшебники даже не осознают, почему изначально магглорожденных так презирали. Магическое сообщество никогда их не принимало, считая, что само их существование оскорбительно. Лишь сравнительно недавно магглорожденных признали волшебниками и допустили в магическое сообщество.

Гарри покачал головой. Теперь многое становилось на свои места. Неудивительно, что чистокровные так презирали магглорожденных. Вполне возможно, что в таких семьях, как Малфои, сохранились записи о том, кем являлись так называемые Орудия Господа.

— Выходит, Варлоки могли вычислить волшебников?

— Безошибочно, — Хельга кивнула, — ведь по сути они являлись теми же магами. И поверь мне, их слепая вера становилась мощным оружием. Охотники были страшными противниками, помешанными на этой своей «борьбе со злом», — Хельга презрительно скривилась. — Они обладали знаниями и техниками нам недоступными.

— Что за знания?

— Ну, магглы называют это «Слово Божье», — она закатила глаза, — но по факту это те же пресловутые ритуалы и заклинания, написанные церковниками. Увы, они тоже были не так просты, как думается.

— Но куда же теперь делись эти охотники на ведьм?

— Как знать, — она медленно затянулась и выпустила изо рта облачко дыма. — Возможно, их всех уничтожили, возможно, волшебники таки умудрились заключить с магглами какой-то мирный договор… или время попросту сделало своё дело и острые углы сгладились сами собой под влиянием новых эпох и культур, а ремесло Варлоков упразднили. Ведь на сегодняшний день то, что раньше считалось реальностью, теперь называют выдумкой и сказками, да и маги так глубоко ушли в подполье, что не каждый может их разоблачить. В том числе появилась и магическая кора, которая прячет магию от тех, кому видеть её не следует. Случайно или нет, но спасла она многих. Потому что ты без своей коры для знающего человека светился бы посреди улицы как факел.

Гарри тихо вздохнул. Каждый новый экскурс в историю всё больше поражал его, вызывая множество вопросов. Теперь он был буквально одержим мыслью связать воедино историю охотников на ведьм с теми данными, которые ему удалось накопать в Архиве в прошлом году. Впрочем, изначальный вопрос так и остался открытым.

-Так что же мне делать с моей магией? — спросил он.

Долохова несколько минут задумчиво молчала.

— Для начала, просто смириться, что ты теперь другой. Перестань цепляться за то, к чему ты привык, ведь можно сказать, что у тебя теперь другое тело, вот и узнавай его. Продолжай тренировки и перестань уже так бояться собственной магии. Ты воспринимаешь её как нечто чужеродное, хотя это часть тебя. Просто твое магическое тело высвободилось. Научись его чувствовать так же, как ты чувствуешь тело физическое. В этом нет ничего сложного, если задуматься.

— Ну, конечно… — саркастично пробормотал Поттер.

— Подумай сам, глупый ребенок, — вздохнула ведьма, — до разрушения коры все, что тебе требовалось для колдовства, это взмах палочкой и правильное заклинание. Тебе не нужно было концентрироваться и направлять свою магию. Размахивай себе волшебной деревяшкой, да ори заклинания. Любой дурак бы справился. Всё, что сейчас изменилось — это источник воли.

— Источник воли?

— Именно. Теперь тебе не требуется пропускать свою магию через чужеродную сердцевину, чтобы она работала. Все что тебе требуется находится вот здесь, — она постучала себя пальцем по голове.

Гарри глупо моргнул.

— В мозгах?

— А ты думал где? — она хохотнула. — В сердце?

— Э-э-э…

Поттер смущенно потупился, Долохова покачала головой.

— Возможно, тебя это поразит, но за чувственные и эмоциональные реакции человека отвечает головой мозг, а не сердце, вопреки слюнявым романам.

— Я просто думал, что магическое ядро находится где-то в районе сердца, — сконфужено признался подросток.

— Так и есть. Но магия там лишь формируется, а вот чтобы она функционировала, так, как нужно тебе, требуется подключать мозги, — Хельга фыркнула. — Неграмотные вы, дети. И чему вас только учат в школе?

— Ну, хорошо, — Гарри нахмурился, — получается так: магия рождается в магическом ядре и циркулирует по телу, а когда мы применяем колдовство, то задействуем для этого какие-то области головного мозга, верно?

— Верно.

— Так и в чем же тогда роль волшебной палочки?

— В сердцевине.

— А?

— Твой мозг контролирует и направляет магию, но для того, чтобы она заработала, нужно пропустить её через энергетический центр вот здесь, — она указала куда-то в район солнечного сплетения мальчика, тот понимающе кивнул.

— Значит, когда я использую палочку, магия проходит через её сердцевину и не черпает мои собственные силы. Так?

— В целом да.

— И как же мне тогда колдовать?

— Удалить сердцевину из волшебной палочки, — предложила Хельга, Поттер посмотрел на неё, словно ничего ужаснее в жизни не слышал. — Ну или привязать её к твоему энергетическому центру.

— О? И как это сделать? — заинтересовался подросток.

— С помощью ритуала, — пожала плечами Долохова, — ничего сложного на самом деле. Многие проводят его, чтобы привязать к себе палочки. Считается, что так они лучше слушаются.

— И всё?

— Именно.

Поттер уставился на ведьму огромными глазами, полными надежды. Хельга обреченно вздохнула:

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчала она, — проведу я тебе этот ритуал, только ты должен понимать, что это не поможет тебе научиться заново колдовать, лишь решит вопрос с распределением энергии.

Подросток торопливо закивал:

— Да, да, я понимаю! Спасибо!

  


* * *

— Так просто? — Том удивленно изогнул брови. — Пара капель крови, пара заклинаний, небольшой ритуал и все твои проблемы с палочкой решены?

— Что-то вроде того, — Гарри уселся на кровать друга и задумчиво почесал нос. — Единственная сложность в том, что для колдуна с магической корой ритуал просто укрепляет связь с его волшебной палочкой, а для меня это своего рода «слияние», — он нахмурился. — Ну или как-то так… сердцевина палочки станет скорее вспомогательным элементом, и при колдовстве магия будет сначала проходить через мой собственный энергетический центр, а потом уже через неё.

Некоторое время друзья молча обдумывали новую информацию. Вдруг Том торопливо подскочил к тумбочке, где лежали его книги. Несколько секунд в комнате было тихо, пока Арчер листал один из фолиантов, наконец, на его губах вспыхнула победная улыбка:

— Нашел! — объявил он.

— Нашел что? — Гарри заинтересованно вытянул шею.

— То, что нужно! — уже через мгновение Арчер уселся рядом с другом на кровать и сунул ему в руки книгу, указав пальцем в текст.

— Читай, — велел он.

Поттер, нахмурившись, пробежал взглядом по тексту, по мере того как он читал, его брови ползли всё выше и выше, пока он наконец не поднял взгляд на друга:

— Так это оно и есть, — сказал он. — То, о чем говорила Хельга.

— Именно, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Мы не там искали. Здесь целый раздел посвящен созданию волшебных палочек и посохов. До того, как вообще возникло такое понятие, как волшебная кора, наша магия черпала силы напрямую из энергетического центра. В этом и заключался так называемый «обмен», понимаешь? Волшебство в обмен на жизненные силы. Таким образом, если волшебник без конца использовал свои силы, его магическое тело истощалось и слабело и это влияло на физическое. И в случае перерасхода волшебник мог даже погибнуть. Тогда, для особо сложных и энергозатратных ритуалов маги изобрели волшебные палочки, тогда поток энергии проходил не через магическое ядро волшебника, вытягивая из него силы, а через сердцевину волшебной палочки. Она заменяет наше собственное ядро! Вот почему у каждого волшебника должна быть своя особая палочка. Она является своего рода дубликатом нашего магического ядра, только не вырабатывает магию, как оно, а просто выполняет функцию проводника, сохраняя большую часть используемой энергии. Таким образом, силы волшебника не растрачиваются! Помимо прочего посохи и палочки не только оказались удобными они так же фильтровали и преобразовывали магическую энергию, делая её изящнее и точнее. То есть если для беспалочковой магии необходимо было направлять сознание и концентрироваться, что тоже требовало немало сил и сноровки, то палочкой размахивать мог любой дурак.

— Хельга об этом и говорила! — Гарри покачал головой, перечитывая текст в книге. Конечно, там ничего не говорилось о том, чтобы полностью перейти на использование волшебных палочек, напротив, здесь много писали о «побочных эффектах» о деградации силы и о том, что нельзя постоянно прибегать к вспомогательным инструментам. О том, что волшебник должен существовать в согласии с собственной магией. И все же теперь все становилось на свои места.

— Откуда у тебя эти книги? — спросил Поттер.

— Прихватил с собой из Библиотеки Слизерина перед каникулами.

Гарри с сомнением взглянул на друга.

— Мы в прошлый раз всю библиотеку обшарили и ничего не нашли.

— Ну, во-первых, мы несколько другие материалы искали, — напомнил Том, — а во вторых, когда мы с тобой там устроили дуэль, я нашел несколько книг, которые были задвинуты к самой стенке, и увидеть их было практически невозможно. Я наткнулся на них только благодаря тому, что мы разнесли стеллаж в щепки. Кстати, ты обещал привлечь своего домовика к уходу за библиотекой.

— Я помню, — Гарри всё ещё читал текст, — я уже ему сказал. Он приступит с сентября. Пусть пока отдохнёт.

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Ты его избаловал.

— А что, мне его в цепи заковать? — Поттер несколько раз перечитал последнюю строчку параграфа и закрыл глаза. Наконец-то он совершенно ясно понимал весь процесс колдовства. Теперь можно было не бояться навредить собственной магии. Ритуал привяжет его палочку к энергетическому центру и всё.

Оставалось только научиться контролировать свою магию. А это уже просто дело времени. Подросток радостно выдохнул. Одной проблемой меньше.

— А насчет твоей магии она что-нибудь сказала? — помедлив, спросил Том, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Да, сказала, чтобы я продолжал тренировать её, — Поттер пожал плечами, — говорит, что моя магия теперь как атрофированная мышца — чем больше тренируешь, тем лучше слушается.

— Ну что ж, тогда не стоит терять времени, — заявил Арчер, — ты же еле колдуешь, а у нас осталось меньше месяца до начала учебного года.

— Э-э-э, — Гарри закусил губу, вспомнив, что так и не рассказал лучшему другу свой главный секрет.

Арчер молча рассматривал приятеля, подозрительно сощурив тёмные глаза.

— Ты можешь назвать меня параноиком, но мне кажется, что я чего-то не знаю, — сообщил он.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Врать Тому было невозможно, он чуял ложь за версту. И поскольку Гарри уже выдал себя с головой, отпираться и придумывать что-то теперь было бессмысленно. Плохо представляя, какая реакция за этим последует, Гарри все-таки рассказал другу, что **на самом деле** происходит с его магией.

Том слушал молча, и когда Поттер замолчал, лишь вопросительно поднял брови:

— Почему ты мне раньше не рассказал?

— Сам не знаю, — тихо признался Гарри. — Наверное, не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Ты идиот? — спокойно уточнил Арчер.

— Ну…

— Нет, серьезно, Гарри, сколько лет мы знакомы? Ты действительно считал, что мне настолько безразлично твоё состояние?

— Нет! Не в этом дело! Просто я думал, что это тебя расстроит.

— И что? — Том непонимающе смотрел на него. — Тебя внезапно озаботила моя хрупкая душевная организация? Я что, по-твоему, должен был расплакаться и уйти в глубокую депрессию после таких новостей?

— Ну нет, но…

— Вот и всё, — отрезал друг. — Прекрати выдумывать глупости, думая, что ты здесь кого-то обременяешь. Мы друзья или кто?

— Друзья.

— Тогда перестань уже постоянно умалчивать о своих проблемах, особенно, если я могу помочь.

— Ага, конечно, — Поттер саркастично взглянул на него. — И чем же? Будешь камнями в меня кидаться?

— Ну, — Арчер сделал вид, будто задумался, после чего по его губам скользнула ироничная усмешка: — Думаю, я пересмотрю твою систему тренировок. Но сначала, — в глазах Тома полыхнул знакомый азарт естествоиспытателя, — я хочу взглянуть, на что способна твоя магия.

Следующие полчаса Гарри демонстрировал другу свои возможности беспалочковой магии, которые, впрочем, ограничивались передвижением и леветированием предметов. Все это на Арчера не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Слабовато как-то, — резюмировал он, — готов поспорить на свою волшебную палочку, твоя магия может творить куда больше.

— Ну, я пока только осваиваюсь.

— Как ты теперь всё ощущаешь, если колдуешь осознано?

— По-разному, — признался Поттер, — иногда это так естественно, словно я двигаю предметы руками. Очень просто. Главное свыкнуться с мыслью, что рук у меня теперь не две, а штук сто, — он хмыкнул. — Для заклинаний необходимо направлять мысль и концентрироваться, а с этим у меня как раз проблема. Нужно очень четко осознавать конечный результат и интенсивность заклинания. Без палочки ничто не сдерживает магию и невинный Люмос может легко ослепить человека, а Акцио вместо книги с полки обрушит на тебя целый стеллаж. Есть ещё эмоциональная сторона. Если я зол, мне достаточно просто направить на что-то мою злость и этот предмет разлетится на куски. А если произносишь Репаро, нужно шаг за шагом осознавать, как сломанный предмет постепенно складывается обратно и расколотые части скрепляются между собой. Сложность в том, что это не всегда легко представить.

— Ясно, — Том задумчиво кивнул, — значит, главная проблема это концентрация и контроль.

— Именно.

— Значит, с этого и начнем, — решил Арчер, многообещающе улыбаясь.

  


* * *

С этого разговора распорядок дня для Гарри существенно переменился. Том не просто постоянно тренировался вместе с ним, он еще и намеренно заставлял друга направлять свое внимание на несколько вещей сразу или тестировал магию Поттера, проверяя, как далеко распространяется ее влияние, и какие органы чувств задействованы при колдовстве. К примеру, очень быстро стало понятно, что магия Гарри имеет свойство «запоминать» расположение вещей, как и её хозяин, но стоит переложить предмет в другое место, и воздействовать на него становилось невозможно. Впрочем, это условие не распространялось на волшебные объекты. Когда магия «запоминала» не расположение, а энергетический окрас, она способна была обнаружить артефакты где угодно, стоило лишь дать ей возможность «просканировать» магическую вещь. Гарри начал понимать, каким образом Варлоки могли обнаруживать волшебников. По сути, процесс был очень схож, только охотники на ведьм вычисляли ауры колдунов, а не волшебных предметов.

За несколько дней подросток научился не только различать энергетический окрас предметов, но и четко осознавать разницу их волшебного потенциала и воздействия. Он даже мог почувствовать, опасен ли тот или иной артефакт и, если опасен, то насколько.

Том веселился, в шутку называя друга «волшебным радаром», хотя эти новые способности Поттера ему крайне нравились.

— Если бы ты серьезнее относился к этой способности, то стал бы исключительно могущественным колдуном, — сетовал он за завтраком.

— Куда уж серьезнее? — обиделся Поттер, жуя бутерброд. — Я целыми днями только и делаю, что тренируюсь.

— Да, по принципу «ну, вроде разобрались и ладно», — фыркнул Арчер. — А я говорю о глубинном изучении!

— О, Том, отстань! — закатил глаза Гарри. — До сентября осталось всего ничего, а мне нужно максимально быстро восстановить хотя бы относительный контроль над моей магией. Нет у меня времени копаться в этом.

— Такие способности, — мученически застонал лучший друг, — у такого бездаря! Ты самый яркий пример безответственности в истории магии!

— Не драматизируй, — насмешливо отозвался Поттер. — У нас впереди целый учебный год, я еще наверстаю упущенное.

— Ага, в свободное время между учебой и очередной локальной катастрофой, — язвительно бросил Том.

— Чего так сразу? — ощетинился Поттер. — Может и не случится ничего ужасного в этом учебном году.

— Ой, Гарри, с тобой всегда что-нибудь случается, я бы на твоём месте не тешил себя бессмысленными надеждами.

— Ты пессимист, в курсе?

— Я реалист.

— Ну-ну.

В главном зале приглушённо звякнул колокольчик, Арчер глянул на часы и страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку.

— Когда же это прекратится? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь вопросил он.

В это же время дверь на кухню, где расположились друзья, открылась, и в образовавшийся проём заглянула Гермиона, одарив мальчишек жизнерадостной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро! — она переступила порог и безо всякого смущения ухватила с тарелки обжаренный тост с курицей. — Как дела?

— Были неплохо до этого мгновения, — мрачно пробормотал Том. Грейнджер его проигнорировала, взглянув на Поттера.

— Как проходят твои тренировки, Гарри?

— Нормально, — слизеринец усмехнулся, — Том продолжает настаивать, что я бездарно растрачиваю свои таланты.

— Возможно, он прав, — пожала плечами девушка, весело глянув на хмурого Арчера, — ну, ладно, удачи.

Она скрылась за дверью, ведущей вглубь магазина, где располагалась мастерская Хельги.

— Когда же она перестанет сюда заявляться, как к себе домой? — проворчал Том.

— Думаю, что никогда, — ответил Поттер. — Ты же её знаешь. Гермиону не остановить, если она чем-то увлечена.

— Этого я и боюсь, — Арчер покачал головой. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что Хельга ей позволила.

— Ну, она давно искала себе ученика, — резонно напомнил Поттер, — а от нас больше проблем, чем толку, как она говорит.

— Конечно, — ревниво бросил Том, — а Грейнджер у нас образец для подражания.

— Ну, она прилежная ученица, — Гарри насмешливо глянул на друга. — Ты же не будешь спорить.

— Она примитивная зубрила.

— Зато очень ответственная и сообразительная, — парировал Гарри. — А если Долохова окажет на неё правильное влияние, возможно, Гермиона перестанет быть такой идеалисткой.

— Ну, блеск, — поморщился Том.

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится Хельга.

— Нравится, только вот мы оба знаем, что она совсем не сахар, — Арчер фыркнул. — А теперь представь, если Грейнджер превратиться в Долохову, но при этом сохранит свою дотошную навязчивость? — он содрогнулся. — Не уверен, что смогу пережить это без нервного расстройства, — Арчер враждебно покосился на посмеивающегося друга. — А ты вообще хорош! Поверить не могу, что ты разболтал ей обо всем, что случилось с твоей магией.

— С учетом того, что она несколько месяцев пыталась помочь мне, я считаю, что посвятить её во всю историю — честно.

— Смотри, чтобы эта твоя благородная честность не вышла нам боком, — сухо заметил друг.

Гарри только пожал плечами. Несмотря на ворчание Тома, он не считал, что Гермиона может как-то навредить ему, получив знания о его магии. К тому же, в последнее время она больше внимания уделяла своему новому увлечению, а не его проблемам.

  


* * *

Практически сразу после того как мальчики перебрались к Долоховой, Гермиона напросилась к ней на летнюю подработку. Арчер, конечно, злился, думая, что это очередной способ гриффиндорки навязать им своё общество, но оказалось, что та уже давно мечтала познакомиться с Хельгой, и сейчас куда больше её интересовала деятельность рунного мастера, коим являлась Долохова, чем парочка слизеринцев, проживающих на втором этаже. Гермиона так увлеклась работой в магазинчике волшебных артефактов, что почти не общалась с друзьями. Энтузиазм девушки, похоже, весьма забавлял старую ведьму, и она с показательной неохотой взялась обучать ту своему ремеслу, после чего Гарри вообще перестал видеть подругу, которая часами пропадала в мастерской, что, безусловно, радовало Арчера, хотя он по инерции продолжал ворчать, что общество Грейнджер до ужаса ему осточертело.

— Ой, хватит, Том, — сказал как-то вечером Гарри, когда оба юноши расположились в гостиной, играя в шахматы. — Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что мы с Гермионой почти не общаемся. Всё, что её сейчас интересует — это Хельга и искусство рунного мастера.

— Уже одно присутствие Грейнджер в этом доме вызывает у меня желание кого-нибудь проклясть.

— Ты злой.

— Так пусть она меня не провоцирует.

— Брось, ты бесишься просто по привычке, — рассмеялся Гарри, прохаживаясь вдоль стеллажа и отвлеченно разглядывая корешки расставленных там книг.

— Я не бешусь… твой ход.

Гарри обернулся, глядя на парящую в воздухе шахматную доску — та послушно подплыла к нему. Несколько мгновений подросток рассматривал фигуры, после чего его белая пешка сдвинулась на несколько клеток вперед и снова замерла. Поттер отвернулся обратно к книжным полкам, а доска поплыла обратно к Тому.

Шахматы были совершенно обычными, без капли магии. Арчер купил их в Лондоне, пока Сириус штурмовал маггловские магазины. До недавнего времени они пылились в его ящике. Теперь же друг настаивал на том, чтобы они постоянно играли, развивая у Поттера способность контролировать несколько действий сразу: левитировать доску, двигать фигуры, размышлять над тактикой игры и вести пространные разговоры. Это неплохо помогало Гарри с контролем магии, теперь он даже мог двигать только одну фигурку, а не все разом. Правда, самого навыка игры это не улучшило, и у друга он так ни разу и не выиграл.

— Ну, да, Томас Арчер никогда не бесится, — тем временем пробормотал Поттер, пока лучший друг с повышенным вниманием изучал расстановку фигур.

— За исключением тех случаев, когда его называют Томасом, — напомнил слизеринец, делая ход черным ферзем. — Дурацкая кошачья кличка.

— Просто все дело в том, что ты боишься кошек, — глумливо отозвался Гарри, в то время как доска парила к нему по воздуху.

Том, сидящий в кресле с книгой на коленях, колко глянул на него исподлобья:

— Упомянешь об этом еще раз, и шахматная доска отправится прямо в твою лохматую голову, — «ласково» предупредил он.

Белая королева Поттера благополучно «съела» чёрного коня, угрожающего королю, и Гарри весело скосил глаза на друга.

— Ну вот. Я же говорю, что ты злой.

— А ты слишком добрый, — шахматы уже замерли возле Арчера, и тот теперь хмуро обдумывал потерю своего коня.

— Не припомню, чтобы доброта была плохим качеством.

— Не тогда, когда она граничит с идиотизмом, — Том вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся и поднял взгляд на Гарри. — Я вот что думаю: пора тебе двигаться дальше в своём обучении.

— О? — подросток заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу. — Например?

— Например, освоить трансфигурацию.

— Ничем хорошим это пока не закончилось, — напомнил Гарри.

— Ой, ты пытался-то всего один раз, — отмахнулся Том.

— Да, а потом мы час собирали по кусочкам журнальный столик, который всю гостиную усыпал щепками и чуть нас не прикончил в процессе.

— Хватить скулить, — отрезал Том, — просто теперь будем тренироваться на более безобидных предметах.

— И каких же?

— На шахматах, — Арчер взял с доски белую королеву друга и принялся демонстративно крутить её в пальцах.

— Эй, поставь на место! — воскликнул Поттер. — Она мне еще нужна!

— О, прости, — Арчер вернул фигурку на доску, после чего его ладья с особым удовольствием убрала с доски белую королеву. Фигурка тут же снова попала в руки ухмыляющегося Тома под мрачным взглядом Поттера, который только сейчас понял, что устранив с поля черного коня, поставил под удар свою самую главную фигуру, чем и воспользовался друг. — Итак, о чем я говорил? — он сделал вид, что на мгновение задумался, после чего победно продемонстрировал Гарри его ферзя. — Так вот. Трансфигурация, — напустив на себя нравоучительный вид, Том поднял вверх указательный палец: — Трансфигурация делится на две основные категории: простая и сложная.

— Я в курсе, — пробурчал Гарри, все еще сетуя о потере королевы.

— Молодец. Простую трансфигурацию мы не берем, так как это своего рода морок, временно видоизменяющий облик предметов, но при этом не меняющий саму структуру. Другими словами, ты можешь превратить камень в жемчужину, но по факту он так и останется камнем, — Том зевнул. — Куда интереснее сложная трансфигурация... или высшая, как ее часто называет МакГонагалл. В чем ее основная прелесть, ты помнишь?

— Ага, — Гарри язвительно скривился, — полное изменение, снаружи и изнутри. К ней относится анимагия.

— Верно! — друг одобрительно улыбнулся, словно они были на лекции. — Думаю, ты не хуже меня помнишь, что изменяя форму, мы, тем не менее, не можем изменить структуру. То есть, например, превратить собаку в камень… э-э-э… без, хм, летальных последствий для собаки. Что, впрочем, вполне реально при использовании простой трансфигурации, когда ты просто меняешь внешний облик. Так вот я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас с помощью своей магии трансфигурировал эту фигурку, — Арчер продемонстрировал другу поверженного ферзя.

— Каким образом?

— Никаких сложных манипуляций делать ненужно, просто добавь пару черт, так сказать, — заметив, как Поттер непонимающе нахмурился, Том страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. — Ладно-ладно, — проворчал он, — вот, смотри.

Подросток взял с доски собственную королеву и сосредоточенно воззрился на неё. Фигурка была очень простой, она лишь символично изображала «королеву», по факту это был обычный конус, условно очерчивающий женское платье, закрепленный на нем плоский диск и маленькая сфера вместо головы. Несколько мгновений Арчер просто рассматривал ферзя, но вот он свел брови у переносицы, сосредоточившись на своей магии и изменениях, которые собрался произвести. Постепенно шахматная королева начала меняться. На «платье» стали проступать складки, верхняя часть конуса сузилась, приобретая форму женского торса, плоский диск начал изгибаться, пока не превратился в жабо, а вместо маленького шарика теперь обозначилось женское лицо и убранные в гладкую прическу волосы.

— Вуаля! — победно усмехаясь, объявил Том, возвращая чёрную королеву на доску. На все манипуляции у него ушло не больше трёх минут, но, надо признать, этого времени хватило, чтобы примитивная фигурка абсолютно видоизменилась.

Поттер с завистью уставился на поделку. Что-то подсказывало, что он так сделать не сможет. Впрочем, он упрямо нахмурился, призывая к себе белую королеву. Фигурка плавно опустилась на ладонь юноши, и тот напряженно уставился на неё, мысленно концентрируясь на своей магии. Еще через минуту на его ладони лежала горка пластиковой крошки — все, что осталось от белой королевы.

Друзья некоторое время в молчании рассматривали последствия неудавшегося эксперимента. Том прочистил горло.

— Если честно, я даже знать не хочу, что ты можешь сотворить с человеком при должном вдохновении, — заметил Арчер.

Поттер сумрачно глянул на него.

— Хорошо. Еще раз.

На этот раз он взял собственного черного коня, устраненного с доски ранее, и бросил другу. Гарри легко поймал его и скептически уставился на Арчера.

— Я не уверен, что я смогу хоть что-то сделать, даже если для этого придется пожертвовать целой шахматной доской, — сообщил он, отвлеченно делая очередной ход. — Я не понимаю, как правильно направить магию. Она просто не слушает меня.

Том закатил глаза.

— Какой же ты нытик, — вздохнул он. — Ну, включи воображение! Ты что, не знаешь, как лошадь выглядит? — он глумливо усмехнулся. — Может тебе картинку показать?

— А не пойти бы тебе…

— Всё-всё, не гуди, — перебил его Том и, чуть склонив голову к плечу, принялся задумчиво рассматривать друга. — Мне кажется, проблема тут не в магии, — протянул он, — а в тебе.

— Ну, спасибо…

— Ты её боишься, — не слушая ворчание Поттера, продолжал размышлять Арчер. — И я, честно говоря, не понимаю почему. Ты как будто отвергаешь саму возможность того, что можешь нормально колдовать.

— Я не понимаю как!

— Глупость! Понимаешь! Просто не хочешь пытаться. Не веришь. И это делает тебя просто космическим недоумком, Гарри. Потенциал твоей магии безграничен: всё, что тебе нужно — это привести в порядок собственные мозги, ведь, по сути, твоя магия способна на что угодно, лишь бы воображения хватало. Клетка, в которую ты сам себя загнал, целиком и полностью состоит из твоего страха. Прими уже то, кто ты есть и чем обладаешь! — Том откинулся на спинку кресла и ленивым взмахом руки передвинул черную ладью на ход вперед. — Шах и мат.

Гарри резко вскинул голову, потрясенно уставившись на доску. Он только сейчас понял, что до очередного поражения ему оставался всего один ход.

— Чтоб тебя, — сердито буркнул он и шахматная доска со всеми оставшимися на ней фигурами, лишившись магической поддержки, рухнула на пол.

Том, словно желая поиздеваться, одну за другой изменил все шахматные фигуры, оставив лучшему другу лишь двух коней: черного и белого. До самого последнего дня каникул Гарри то и дело брал в руки то одну, то другую фигурку, но, испортив в итоге белого коня, он так и не решился попытать счастья в трансфигурации черного. Теперь же, изломанный и покореженный, белый конь одиноко пылился на дне чемодана, а черный так и остался примитивной и ничем не примечательной шахматной фигуркой из дешевого пластика, ждущей дня, когда магия молодого волшебника сможет превратить её в нечто большее.


	5. Нежданные новости

Гарри сидел напротив Драко Малфоя, наблюдая, как тот едва не лопается от чувства собственного превосходства и одновременно пытается максимально отодвинуться от льнущей к нему Панси Паркинсон. За день до окончания каникул Драко узнал нечто невероятно важное о том, что им готовит новый учебный год в Хогвартсе, и теперь упивался собственной значимостью и осведомленностью. Впрочем, кроме него в купе Хогвартс-Экспресса никому больше не было дела до сверх-важных новостей, которые Драко подслушал, стоя под дверью кабинета своего отца.

Глядя в окно, Гарри крутил в пальцах шахматного коня и краем глаза следил за игрой в волшебный покер между Томом, Блэйзом и Дафной. Арчер пока обыгрывал обоих и перед ним уже возвышался небольшой столбик галлеонов.

В целом, поездка в Хогвартс проходила на удивление мирно. Пару раз Гарри заглянул в купе к Гермионе, где помимо самой Грейнджер наткнулся на Рона, Джинни и близнецов Уизли. Все они какое-то время ехали вместе, обсуждая последние новости и обмениваясь впечатлениями о том, что произошло после матча. Гриффиндорцы были уверены, что это, скорее всего, чья-то злая шутка, попытка напугать и посеять панику. Гарри с ними был не согласен. Возможно, та толпа, что мучила магглов, и была просто бандой подражателей и шутов, но тот, кто отправил в небо чёрную метку, определенно знал, что делает.

Слизеринцы, напротив, вообще не желали обсуждать произошедшее, делая вид, что ничего не случилось. Гарри достаточно хорошо знал свой факультет, чтобы понять — метка в небе навела на них ужас. Каждый знал, что этого означает, но далеко не каждый был к этому готов.

Выбравшись из тихой гавани в магазинчике Хельги, где до мальчиков долетали лишь обрывки сплетен и разговоров, Гарри и Том вновь оказались в кругу многочисленных магов и все они, как оказалось, до сих пор были потрясены событиями на чемпионате. Разговоры об этом и всеобщее напряжение не ослабевало ни на мгновение. Это нападение всколыхнуло общественность, и Гарри понимал, что люди не перестанут говорить об этом ни через месяц, ни через полгода. И, как обычно, многие сочтут своим долгом обвинить во всем слизеринцев. Просто потому что они слизеринцы. Поттер скривился, вспоминая мгновение, когда Том, Драко, Блэйз и он сам оказались в окружении Авроров. Никого из этих людей ни на секунду не остановило то, что они атакуют четырнадцатилетних подростков. Достаточно было того, что все они — представители змеиного факультета, чтобы пальнуть по ним всем имеющимся в доступе арсеналом парализующих чар. Это было гадко и несправедливо. Но это, чёрт бы её побрал, была та реальность, в которой они жили.

Как и обычно, Хогвартс-Экспресс прибыл на платформу в Хогсмиде только вечером. К этому времени над волшебной деревушкой и всеми окрестностями разразилась страшная гроза, и ученики, сойдя с поезда, почти бегом кинулись к каретам, которые должны были доставить их в Хогвартс.

— Какой ужас, — вздохнула Дафна Гринграсс, выжимая воду из рукава своей мантии. — Она совсем новенькая. Была

— О, перестань, Дафна, — закатила глаза Панси, поправляя прическу, — это всего лишь школьная мантия. Напиши родителям, пусть купят новую.

— Но мне нравилась эта!

— Чем? Они все одинаковые.

— Эта лучше сидела!

— А нельзя просто её высушить? — удивленно вставил своё слово Гарри, который вместе с Драко, Блэйзом и Томом вынужден был ехать с девушками в одной карете и слушать этот бред.

Дафна смерила сокурсника уничижительным взглядом.

— Нельзя, — отрезала она, — это же дождевая вода, понимаешь? Ты хоть знаешь, что дождевая вода делает с тканью?!

Поттер растеряно оглянулся на лучшего друга, тот пожал плечами и закатил глаза. До Хогвартса все четверо мальчиков добирались в гробовом молчании. Дафна сокрушалась по поводу мантии, Панси — по поводу прически, и ни одна, ни другая и не думали, что четверо их сокурсников мужского пола уже готовы были идти до школы пешком под проливным дождем, лишь бы не слушать этот скулеж. Хотя, Гарри был практически на сто процентов уверен, не будь с ними девчонок, Драко всю дорогу ныл бы и по поводу прически, и по поводу мантии сразу.

  


* * *

Праздничный Ужин в Большом Зале проходил с размахом. Оголодавшие и продрогшие под дождём дети с энтузиазмом накинулись на еду, как только последний первокурсник был благополучно распределен на свой факультет. Когда все немного насытились и вдоволь наговорились, директор поднялся из-за стола и помолчал, дожидаясь, когда стихнут разговоры.

— Итак, — объявил он, — коль скоро все вы наелись и напились, я хотел бы сделать одно невероятно важное объявление. Во-первых, в этом году не будет матчей по квиддичу, — после этих слов зал взорвался возмущенным и расстроенным гулом голосов.

Гарри приуныл. После чемпионата он только и делал, что мечтал о том, как взлетит над полем под вой трибун. Ему даже сниться начало, как он ловит золотой мячик и побеждает в игре. И вот вам, пожалуйста!

Когда основные страсти чуть поутихли, директор с улыбкой продолжил говорить:

— Это связано с событиями, которые должны начаться в октябре и продолжатся весь учебный год. Они потребуют от преподавателей всего их времени и энергии, но уверен, что вам это доставит истинное наслаждение. С большим удовольствием объявляю, что в этом году в Хогвартсе...

Именно в этот момент грянул оглушительный громовой раскат и двери Большого зала с грохотом распахнулись. На пороге стоял человек, опирающийся на длинный посох и закутанный в черный дорожный плащ. Все головы в зале повернулись к незнакомцу — неожиданно освещенный вспышкой молнии, он откинул капюшон, тряхнул гривой темных с проседью волос, и пошел к преподавательскому столу.

В полной тишине по всему залу при каждом его шаге отдавалось глухое клацанье. Незнакомец приблизился к профессорскому подиуму и прохромал к Дамблдору. Еще одна молния озарила потолок. Вспышка резко высветила черты лица нежданного гостя. Рядом с Гарри очень тихо выругался Забини, а сам Поттер не мог оторвать взгляда от мужчины. Таких лиц ему еще не доводилось видеть. Оно словно было вырезано из изъеденного ветрами дерева скульптором, имевшим довольно смутное представление о том, как должно выглядеть человеческое лицо, и вдобавок скверно владевшего резцом. Каждый дюйм кожи был испещрен рубцами, рот выглядел просто как косой разрез, а изрядная часть носа отсутствовала. Но самым пугающим в его образе были глаза. Один — маленький, темный и блестящий. Другой — большой, круглый как монета и ярко-голубой.

Этот голубой глаз непрестанно двигался, не моргая, вращаясь вверх, вниз, из стороны в сторону, совершенно независимо от первого, нормального глаза — а кроме того, он временами полностью разворачивался, заглядывая куда-то внутрь головы, так что снаружи были видны лишь белки. Впечатление от подобного зрелища в целом создавалось жутковатое.

Незнакомец подошел к Дамблдору и протянул ему руку, так же, как и лицо, исполосованную шрамами. Директор пожал ее, негромко сказав при этом несколько слов, которые Гарри не расслышал. Похоже, он что-то спросил у вошедшего. Тот неулыбчиво покачал головой и тоже вполголоса что-то ответил. Дамблдор кивнул и жестом пригласил его на свободное место по правую руку от себя.

Незнакомец сел, отбросив с лица длинные седые патлы, и, пододвинув к себе тарелку с сосисками, подозрительно принюхался к еде, после чего достал из кармана маленький нож, подцепил сосиску за конец и начал есть. Его нормальный глаз был устремлен на еду, но голубой без устали крутился в глазнице, озирая зал и студентов.

— Позвольте представить вам нашего нового преподавателя защиты от темных искусств, — как ни в чем не бывало, жизнерадостно объявил Дамблдор. — Профессор Аластор Грюм.

В зале стояла гробовая тишина. Кроме директора и Хагрида никто даже не зааплодировал после объявления директора. Их хлопки уныло прозвучали при всеобщем молчании и быстро затихли. Всех остальных, видимо, настолько поразило необычайное появление Грюма и его внешность, что они могли только смотреть на него. Теперь и Драко еле слышно чертыхался сквозь зубы. Гарри оглядел сокурсников и понял, что добрая половина слизеринцев рассматривает нового профессора с откровенной ненавистью. По залу тем временем медленно поползли приглушенные шепотки.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что его многие здесь знают, — прошептал Поттер на ухо лучшему другу.

Том скользнул равнодушным взглядом по новому учителю и вернулся к чтению книги, которую потихоньку положил к себе на колени.

— Проклятый психованный аврор, — неожиданно злобно выплюнул Нотт, сидящий напротив Гарри. — Что он тут забыл?

— Ну, если я правильно понял, он теперь наш новый учитель, — язвительно сообщил Поттер.

Теодор смерил сокурсника сердитым взглядом.

— Готов поспорить, министерство прислало сюда этого гада, чтобы он следил за нами, слизеринцами.

— Неужели он так плох? — без особого интереса спросил Арчер, снова взглянув на Грюма.

— Он больной. Абсолютно. Всё и всех подозревает, бесится по любому поводу и нападает без предупреждения. Некоторые зовут его Грозный Глаз Грюм.

— Грозный Глаз? — насмешливо переспросил Гарри.

— Мир идиотских кличек, забыл? — вполголоса иронично напомнил Том.

— И нечего ржать, Поттер, — зашипел на него Драко, выйдя из ступора, — он может видеть сквозь предметы! Следить за всеми! Он может стоять к тебе спиной и все равно видеть тебя! Чёртов псих не даст нам теперь проходу.

Сидящие рядом с блондином слизеринцы согласно закивали, бросая в сторону нового профессора недружелюбные взгляды.

  


* * *

Грюм, впрочем, остался совершенно равнодушен к такому более чем прохладному приему. Не обращая внимания на стоящую перед ним кружку тыквенного сока, он снова полез в плащ, вынул плоскую походную флягу и сделал из нее порядочный глоток. Пока он пил, задрав локоть, его мантия на пару дюймов приподнялась над полом, и Гарри углядел часть точеной деревянной ноги, заканчивающейся когтистой лапой.

Дамблдор вновь прокашлялся.

— Как я и говорил, — он улыбнулся множеству студенческих лиц, все взоры которых были обращены к Грюму, — в ближайшие месяцы мы будем иметь честь принимать у себя чрезвычайно волнующее мероприятие, какого еще не было в этом веке. С громадным удовольствием сообщаю вам, что в этом году в Хогвартсе состоится Турнир Трех Волшебников!

Молчание, последовавшее за этим заявлением, было поистине красноречивее любых слов. И тут по всему залу разнёсся оторопелый голос одного из близнецов Уизли:

— Вы ШУТИТЕ!

Этот возглас неожиданно разрядил то напряжение, которое охватило зал с самого появления Грозного Глаза. Все засмеялись, и даже Дамблдор понимающе хмыкнул.

— Я вовсе не шучу, мистер Уизли, — сказал он. — Итак, нас с вами ждёт Турнир Трех Волшебников. Я так же думаю, что некоторые из вас не имеют представления о том, что это за Турнир, а те, кто знают, надеюсь, простят меня за разъяснения, и пока могут занять свое внимание чем-нибудь другим.

Гарри и Том с интересом переглянулись. Ни тот, ни другой о турнире не слышали. Зато Драко, Блэйз и прочие слизеринцы, похоже, прекрасно знали, о чем речь, и оживленно перешептывались. Тем временем, директор продолжил говорить:

— Турнир Трех Волшебников был основан примерно семьсот лет назад как товарищеское соревнование между тремя крупнейшими европейскими школами волшебства — Хогвартсом, Шармбатоном и Дурмстрангом. Каждую школу представлял выбранный чемпион, и эти три чемпиона состязались в трех магических заданиях. Школы постановили проводить Турнир каждые пять лет, и было общепризнано, что это наилучший путь налаживания дружеских связей между колдовской молодежью разных национальностей. Так шло до тех пор, пока число жертв на этих соревнованиях не возросло настолько, что Турнир пришлось прекратить.

— Жертв? — Гарри и Том вновь переглянулись, теперь с беспокойством.

— Ничего себе «товарищеское», — от себя добавил Блэйз, который слушал речь директора с таким неподдельным интересом, словно впервые об этом услышал.

Но такие мелочи мало беспокоили большинство студентов в зале. Многие шепотом переговаривались, гораздо больше всех интересовали подробности Турнира, чем какие-то несчастные случаи, произошедшие сотни лет назад.

— За минувшие века было предпринято несколько попыток возродить Турнир, — продолжал Дамблдор, — но ни одну из них нельзя назвать удачной. Тем не менее, наши Департаменты магического сотрудничества и магических игр и спорта пришли к выводу, что пришло время попробовать еще раз. Все лето мы упорно трудились над тем, чтобы в этот раз обеспечить условия, при которых ни один из чемпионов не подвергся бы смертельной опасности.

Главы Шармбатона и Дурмстранга прибудут с окончательными списками претендентов в октябре, выборы чемпионов будут проходить на День Всех Святых. Беспристрастный судья решит, кто из студентов наиболее достоин соревноваться за Кубок Трех Волшебников, честь своей школы и персональный приз в тысячу галлеонов.

Слизеринцы обменивались горящими взглядами и сдержанными улыбками. Многие определенно хотели в этом поучаствовать, и дело здесь было не в деньгах, которых у большинства из них было в избытке, а в том, что почти каждый слизеринец ценил превыше всех наград — славе и известности.

Гриффиндоркий стол, в отличие от змеиного факультета, гудел словно пчелиный улей, высказывая свои пожелания громко и отчетливо, чтобы их слышал весь зал. Да и многие другие студенты обсуждали возможности участия в турнире с откровенным энтузиазмом. За столом каждого факультета Гарри видел людей, которые что-то с жаром шептали соседям. Но тут директор заговорил вновь, и зал опять умолк.

— Я знаю, что каждый из вас горит желанием завоевать для Хогвартса Кубок Трех Волшебников, однако Главы участвующих школ совместно с Министерством магии договорились о возрастном ограничении для претендентов этого года. Лишь студенты в возрасте, я подчеркиваю это, **семнадцати лет** и старше получат разрешение выдвинуть свои кандидатуры на обсуждение. Это, — Дамблдор слегка повысил голос, поскольку после таких слов поднялся возмущенный ропот, — признано необходимой мерой, поскольку задания Турнира по-прежнему остаются трудными и опасными, какие бы предосторожности мы ни предпринимали. К тому же, весьма маловероятно, чтобы студенты младше шестого и седьмого курсов сумели справиться с ними, — тут со стороны Арчера послышалось ядовитое хмыканье: он явно не считал себя хуже семнадцатилетних волшебников, если вообще не лучше. — Я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы никто из студентов моложе положенного возраста при помощи какого-нибудь трюка не подсунул нашему независимому судье свою кандидатуру для выборов чемпиона, — лучистые голубые глаза директора вспыхнули, скользнув по непокорным физиономиям Фреда и Джорджа. — Поэтому настоятельно прошу — не тратьте понапрасну время на выдвижение самих себя, если вам еще нет семнадцати.

Делегации из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга пробудут с нами большую часть этого года. Не сомневаюсь, что вы будете исключительно любезны с нашими зарубежными гостями все то время, что они проведут у нас, и что от души поддержите хогвартского чемпиона, когда он или она будет выбран. А теперь уже поздно, и я понимаю, насколько для вас всех важно явиться на завтрашние уроки бодрыми и отдохнувшими. Пора спать! Не теряйте времени!

Дамблдор сел на место и заговорил с Грозным Глазом. С громким шумом и стуком ученики поднялись на ноги и толпой хлынули к дверям в холл.

  


* * *

Снейп торопливо шагал по коридору в сторону подземелий, проклиная про себя чёртов Турнир, Дамблдора с его затянувшимся педсоветом и психованного Грюма с его паранойей и кошмарным глазом, который за время собрания в профессоре зелий разве что дыру не прожег. Настроение было ни к черту, и слизеринский декан сейчас искренне надеялся, что его старостам-семикурсникам хватило мозгов самостоятельно провести инструктаж первогодкам и отправить их спать, иначе еще придется и с ними разбираться, а у Северуса на какие-либо взаимодействия с людьми сил не осталось.

«Тем более на разборки с мелкими, сопливыми, вечно ноющими… минуточку, а это что такое?»

Прямо посреди коридора нахально маячила чья-то фигура. Со спины узнать позднего нарушителя, а скорее все-таки нарушительницу, не представлялось возможным. Исходя из того, как она бестолково топталась на месте, поворачивая белокурую голову из стороны в сторону, можно было заключить, что она заблудилась.

Снейп бесшумно подкрался ближе, остановившись в нескольких шагах от неё, и напустил на себя мрачный вид:

— Могу я вам помочь? — холодно осведомился он.

Наконец, она обернулась. Северус позволил себе несколько удивленно поднять брови. На него почти испугано взирала молодая женщина с пшенично-русыми волосами, заплетенными в тугую косу. Пронзительно голубые глаза на бледном лице казались очень яркими, даже несколько неестественными. На вид ей можно было дать около двадцати с небольшим. Определенно не студентка. Но и для профессора слишком молода. Какая-нибудь министерская стажерка, заявившаяся в Хогвартс с проверкой? Поздновато как-то. Да и не ожидали они никого из министерства раньше октября. Тогда кто она такая? Ничего особенного женщина собой не представляла. Высокая, серьезная, как школьница, в неброской дорожной мантии серого цвета и увесистой кожаной сумкой на плече. То ли от усталости, то ли от тяжести своей ноши, она немного сутулилась, что портило все впечатление. Обычная, измотанная дорогой девчонка,… но отчего-то, как только зельевар встретился с ней взглядом, ему захотелось немедленно её проклясть. Определенно что-то в её внешности ему не нравилось.

Голубые глаза изучали его несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем с её губ сорвался еле слышный вздох.

— Храни вас Син. Вы напугали меня, — негромко произнесла она. — Как можно так тихо передвигаться?

Её речь была плавной, но какой-то неправильной. Она явно тянула гласные несколько дольше необходимого, в то время, как согласные звучали жестче и с легким придыханием. Северус определённо слышал подобный акцент до этого. Немка? Хотя, пожалуй, больше походит на норвежский. Или датский?

— Не припомню, чтобы я видел вас здесь до этого, — сухо заметил декан Слизерина, бросив гадать, откуда она родом.

— Вы и не видели, — совершенно спокойно согласилась девушка. — Я только что прибыла. Меня должны были встречать, но я задержалась и у ворот никого не встретила.

«Определённо норвежский», — решил зельевар.

— И как же вы попали в замок без сопровождения?

— У меня есть разрешение, — она выудила из своей сумки потрепанного вида пергамент, демонстрируя его профессору.

Северус брезгливо уставился на свиток, после чего окинул девицу подозрительным взглядом.

— Кто вы такая?

— О, простите, — девушка, наконец, улыбнулась, хотя улыбка у неё вышла довольно формальная, — Эрмелинда Вилберг Герхардт. С этого года я буду преподавать целительство в Хогвартсе.

— Вы? — Снейп насмешливо изогнул бровь. — Прошу простить мою недоверчивость, но не слишком ли вы молоды для такой работы?

Она больше не улыбалась.

— Разве к преподаванию в Хогвартсе допускают лишь стариков, сэр? — колко осведомилась она.

Северус проигнорировал завуалированное оскорбление.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но для работы здесь требуется квалификация.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ВЫ, — в тон ему отозвалась Эрмелинда, — но она у меня имеется. Я дипломированный целитель.

Декан Слизерина на это лишь криво усмехнулся.

— Что ж, госпожа дипломированный целитель, — издевательски медленно протянул он, — прошу следовать за мной. Будем надеяться, директор Дамблдор сможет прояснить это недоразумение.

— Будем надеяться, — процедила она, нехотя направляясь за ним.

Северус сопроводил юную выскочку до горгульи, скрывающей вход в кабинет Альбуса. Когда каменный страж отскочил в сторону, пропуская профессоров на узкую винтовую лестницу, зельевар отступил в сторону.

— Вверх по ступеням, мисс, — наиграно вежливо разъяснил он, — уверен, вы не заблудитесь.

В ледяном молчании она проследовала мимо него, но у самой лестницы остановилась, взглянув на своего недружелюбного провожатого в пол-оборота:

— Во-первых, не мисс, а миссис, — ровно отчеканила она. — А во-вторых, до ваших пятидесяти мне, конечно, далеко, но и в тридцать, как мне думается, я могу называть себя состоявшимся специалистом.

Северус на её слова никак не отреагировал, но когда девица скрылась из виду, позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза.

«Пятидесяти, — злобно подумал он, — кому здесь пятьдесят?»

Раздраженно отдернув мантию, Снейп стремительно зашагал прочь. Из его головы никак не выходила новая профессорша. Надо же было так по-идиотски себя вести! Он разговаривал с ней, как с проштрафившейся студенткой, а она младше его всего-то на четыре года. Так ошибиться,… Какой позор…

Впрочем, несмотря на высокий рост, она и правда весьма молодо выглядела. Тут кто угодно даст маху. Зельевар мстительно усмехнулся, уже представляя себе, что будут вытворять на уроках старшие курсы, когда решат, что новая учительница только вчера школу закончила.

«Вот и посмотрим, какой вы состоявшийся специалист, миссис Герхардт», — злорадно подумал он, спускаясь в подземелья.

Впрочем, неприязнь профессора к целительнице была вызвана не её обманчиво юной внешностью. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что уже встречал её ранее, а скорее даже видел кого-то крайне на неё похожего. Стоило только вспомнить холодные голубые глаза Эрмелинды Герхардт, как в душе профессора вспыхивала тревога. Уж слишком она напоминала ему Клауса Айскальта, под личиной которого весь прошлый год скрывалось безумное и крайне опасное существо.

Снейп пообещал себе приглядывать за новой профессоршей, потому что будь он проклят, если позволит очередной лживой твари навредить в этом году Гарри Поттеру.

  


* * *

Гарри не спалось. Он почти два часа поворачивался с боку на бок, вздыхал, сопел, по десять раз в минуту взбивал подушку и поправлял одеяло, но сон все не шел. Наконец, признав поражение, подросток свесился с кровати, дотянулся до тумбочки и потихоньку выудил оттуда «Летопись Заклинателей». Убедившись, что никого из соседей по комнате он не разбудил, Поттер натянул толстые шерстяные носки, накинул поверх пижамы школьную мантию и на цыпочках пробрался в гостиную, надеясь, что там не будет никого, кто мог бы как-либо прокомментировать его нелепый внешний вид.

Как и ожидалось, общий зал слизеринского общежития пустовал. В камине горел огонь, а под потолком парили бледно-желтые огоньки, слабо освещающие большое стылое помещение. Как правило, днем здесь было довольно светло, но ночью волшебные «светлячки» почти гасли, погружая серебристо-зеленую комнату в мягкий сумрак.

С комфортом расположившись на диване и подложив под спину подушку, Поттер раскрыл книгу и в задумчивости замер, разглядывая один из огоньков под потолком.

«Интересно, получится?» — подумал он и осторожно высвободил свою дремлющую магию. По телу прошла еле ощутимая волна тепла, когда незримые нити, плавно развернувшись за спиной, воспарили к «светлячку» и осторожно потянули его вниз. Огонек остановился над головой Гарри и послушно замер, удерживаемый магией юноши.

«Ха!» — подросток самодовольно хмыкнул и опустил глаза в книгу. Теперь, при более ярком освещении, читать было куда удобнее.

Новый раздел назывался «Обряд Священной Казни». Уже несколько дней Поттер мечтал наконец прочитать о том, что же это такое, но у него все не находилось свободного времени. Теперь же, в ночном безмолвии слизеринской гостиной он мог посвятить все свое внимание чтению.

Священная Казнь оказалась сложнейшим и невероятно опасным ритуалом, который заклинатели, как правило, старались не использовать. Он требовал огромного количества энергии и в случае ошибки мог убить самого мага. Прибегать к Казни допускалось только с согласия Великого Потока, дарующего для этого силы, потому что ни один волшебник, даже самый могущественный, не обладал достаточным количеством магической энергии, чтобы выполнить обряд самостоятельно. Каждый раз, когда заклинатели не могли добиться позволения Великого Потока и пытались обойтись собственными силами, все заканчивалось либо гибелью, либо полной потерей магических способностей.

В тексте не объяснялось, как именно волшебник должен был просить разрешения у Потока, только упоминалось, что каждый заклинатель всегда совершенно точно определял, когда ему позволено применить Казнь, а когда нет.

Что же касалось обстоятельств, в которых маг мог обратиться к Потоку, чтобы провести обряд, то здесь они приводились весьма четко: «Когда безумие и жажда крови настолько захватили разум существа, что спасти его уже невозможно». Довольно немногословно, но в целом понятно.

Особенностью ритуала было то, что исполняющий его приобретал способность нанести удар десятикратно превышающий силы и потенциал самого существа. Укрыться, выставить щит или ещё как-либо защититься от этого было невозможно. Казнь предназначалась для убийства и не оставляла никаких шансов на спасение. Именно поэтому ответственность за подобные меры была огромнейшая, и каждый заклинатель должен был множество раз взвесить все «за» и «против» прежде чем прибегать к ней.

В момент обряда через тело мага проходил невероятно сильный поток энергии, который на несколько мгновений отражал любые атаки волшебного существа и сводил на «нет» все возможные повреждения. Где-то в тексте даже упоминалось, что в ту секунду, когда обряд Казни приводился в действие, физические и магические данные заклинателя были совершенно идентичны тому существу, против которого был направлен ритуал. «Словно сам заклинатель в этот миг становился существом, что должно было пасть от его рук».

Гарри прекратил читать и уставился невидящим взглядом в одну точку. Из головы у него не выходили воспоминания о василиске, что погиб в Тайной Комнате два года назад от сильнейшего магического выброса. Конечно, предположить, что сам того не подозревая, Поттер применил ритуал Казни, было бы слишком самонадеянно, но это хоть как-то объяснило бы, почему он не погиб после укуса Короля Змей. Всевозможные догадки и предположения окончательно захватили разум подростка, его никак не покидал вопрос — можно ли применить Казнь не к существу, а к волшебнику? Например, к одному конкретному невообразимо могущественному тёмному колдуну? При условии, если тот ещё жив, конечно.

Задумавшись, Гарри совершенно не обратил внимания на еле слышные шаги за своей спиной. «Очнулся» он лишь когда перед ним словно из-под земли возникла Дафна Гринграсс. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, слизеринец в полном недоумении уставился на сокурсницу. Первые пару мгновений он совершенно искренне гадал, не могла ли она сюда аппарировать, пока до него наконец не дошло, что это невозможно сразу по нескольким причинам.

Только после этого подросток обратил-таки внимание на то, как она была одета и чуть не рассмеялся. По спине и плечам девушки рассыпались золотистые, взъерошенные волосы, торчащие во все стороны не хуже, чем у самого Гарри. Поверх длинной ночной рубашки была наброшена школьная мантия, а на ногах у сокурсницы красовались темно-зеленые толстые шерстяные носки. Даже в самых безумных своих фантазиях Поттер не мог предположить, что помешанная на своей внешности Дафна может так забавно выглядеть. Почему-то ему казалось, что она даже спать ложится с укладкой и в модных мантиях, а тут…

Наверное, у него было слишком красноречивое выражение лица, потому что слизеринка мгновенно догадалась, о чем он думает, и обижено нахмурилась.

— И не смотри на меня так, — проворчала она, — ты сам-то себя со стороны видел?

— И правда, — подумав, согласился Гарри.

Ещё с минуту оба рассматривали друг друга в абсолютном молчании и, наконец, почти одновременно рассмеялись.

— Я и не думала, что тут кто-то есть, — отсмеявшись, покачала головой девушка. — Что ты тут делаешь в темноте?

— В темноте? — Гарри недоуменно поднял голову и только сейчас заметил, что огонек, который до этого парил возле него, исчез.

Похоже, потерявшись в мыслях, подросток перестал контролировать свою магию и волшебный «светлячок», которого больше ничто не удерживало, вернулся на изначальное место под потолком. Неудивительно, что Дафна заметила сокурсника только когда отступать назад было уже поздно.

— Я… читал, — помедлив, ответил Гарри, вспомнив про книгу в своих руках.

Она кивнула и, помедлив, расположилась в соседнем кресле, поджав под себя ноги и поплотнее закутавшись в мантию. Поттер с интересом её рассматривал:

— Не спится?

— Дурацкий сон приснился, — она устало потерла глаза. — Проснулась, а уснуть уже не смогла. А ты?

— Бессонница.

Дафна смерила юношу насмешливым взглядом.

— У четырнадцатилетних не бывает бессонницы, — сообщила она.

— Сказала девушка, которая блуждает по пустынному общежитию в три часа ночи, — парировал подросток.

— Ну, со мной-то всё ясно, — заспорила она, — я выспалась. А ты почему не спишь?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Видимо переел сладкого за ужином. Излишек сахара в организме.

— Неправда, — Гринграсс усмехнулась, — ты не ел сладкого.

— А ты все замечаешь?

— Только то, что меня интересует.

— Тебя интересует, кто что ест за ужином? — искренне удивился Поттер.

Девушка закатила глаза.

— Да, конечно, — язвительно фыркнула она, и, проворчав себе под нос что-то вроде: «делать мне больше нечего», завозилась в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Наконец она снова подняла взгляд на сокурсника:

— Какой-то глупый разговор у нас получается. Он мне надоел. Что ты читаешь?

— М-м, книгу, — Поттер уклонился от прямого ответа, пытаясь обернуть неопределённость в шутливый тон. Дафна, впрочем, даже не улыбнулась.

— И как? Интересно?

— Вполне, спасибо.

Снова наступила тишина. Гарри рассматривал сидящую напротив девушку, а она наблюдала за бликами, что отбрасывали на ковер языки пламени в камине, и бездумно накручивала на палец прядь медово-золотистых волос.

— Гарри?

— Хм?

— Ты ведь рос с магглами? — помедлив, спросила она.

— Эм… ну, да, — от такого неожиданного поворота в разговоре, подросток даже несколько растерялся.

— А какие они?

— М-магглы? — он вопросительно поднял брови, и когда она кивнула, пожал плечами. — Не знаю… обычные.

— В смысле примитивные? — Дафна, наконец, повернула голову к нему, встречаясь с сокурсником взглядом.

Поттер подавил первое подсознательное желание сказать «да», но все же, справедливости ради, ответил:

— Нет, почему же… они разные все.

— Я впервые увидела магглов на Чемпионате, — тихо призналась девушка. — Когда их пытали Пожиратели, — она немного помолчала. — Они похожи на нас… эти магглы.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри иронично хмыкнул:

— А ты думала, у них по три головы, хвост и хобот, что ли? — ехидно осведомился он.

— Нет, конечно! — девушка оскорбленно нахмурилась. — Просто мне казалось, что они должны от нас как-то отличаться.

— Они и отличаются, — не стал спорить юноша.

— Чем?

— У них нет способности колдовать.

— И всё?

— Пожалуй, да. Отсутствие волшебства они компенсируют техническим прогрессом, а вместо мантий носят, э-э-э... другую одежду. А в остальном, такие же, как и мы. Две руки, две ноги, одна голова.

— Очень смешно, — Дафна поморщилась.

— С чего ты вдруг заинтересовалась? — полюбопытствовал Поттер.

Слизеринка неопределенно повела плечами.

— Просто так. А с Томом ты познакомился до того, как узнал, что вы оба волшебники?

— Да, он жил по соседству.

— И вы сразу подружились?

Возможно, ему показалось, но в её последних словах Гарри почудилась нотка недоверия.

— Не совсем, — он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Сперва, я думал, что он заносчивый засранец.

— И что с тех пор изменилось? — её фиалковые глаза с искренним интересом смотрели на него.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Да в целом, ничего, — признался юноша. — Он до сих пор заносчивый засранец.

— И, тем не менее, ты дорожишь вашей дружбой, — заключила она.

— Тебя это удивляет?

— Немного, пожалуй.

Поттер досадливо скривился, ему уже порядком надоели эти намеки о том, как они непохожи. Заметив выражение его лица, девушка примирительно улыбнулась:

— Пойми правильно, я не говорю, что вы не можете дружить. Просто это удивительно, то, насколько вы разные. Ты такой спокойный, а он буквально искрится яростью.

— А? — Гарри изумленно моргнул.

Вот это, пожалуй, было неожиданно. Так об Арчере ещё не отзывался никто. Самоуверенный, гордый, скрытный, хладнокровный, пугающий, да. Но это... Том, конечно, частенько ворчал и ругался, но никогда не позволял себе выходить за рамки дозволенного. По крайней мере, в присутствии чужаков. Что до самого Гарри, то спокойным его не считала даже Луна Лавгуд. Снейп так вообще без конца твердил, что он гиперэмоциональный и что «для Поттера усидеть на одном месте — сродни смерти».

— С чего ты это взяла? — не выдержал слизеринец.

— Не знаю. Мне так кажется, — она потянулась и поднялась на ноги. — Думаю, я ещё немного отдохну. Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отозвался подросток, провожая девушку взглядом.

Воистину, эти её манеры ведения диалога порой ставили его в тупик.

— О, и... Гарри? — уже у самого выхода из гостиной Дафна обернулась, одарив сокурсника улыбкой анаконды: — Расскажешь кому-нибудь, что видел меня в таком виде, и тебе не жить.

В ответ юноша только широко усмехнулся:

— Как скажешь.

  


* * *

Первые дни учёбы были долгими, сонными и тяжелыми, как обычно. Приходилось снова приспосабливаться к ранним подъемам, домашним заданиям и ночным бдениям в Тайной Библиотеке Слизерина, где Гарри и Том решили тренироваться. Львиную долю своего времени в этом году друзья решили посвятить анимагии, и, надо сказать, у обоих уже были некоторые успехи в этой области. Арчер был уверен, что уже к Рождеству у них получится обратиться, и Гарри, несмотря на нестабильность своей магии, вполне разделял эту убежденность.

Домашних заданий пока было немного, и всё же Поттер успел жутко вымотаться. При использовании волшебной палочки почти любое заклинание давалось ему до смешного легко. Чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, подростку приходилось постоянно концентрироваться, чтобы не выполнять практические задания с первой попытки и эта сосредоточенность кошмарно утомляла его. Том, конечно, предосторожности друга не понимал.

— Прошло полгода с того выброса, — говорил он. — Твоя магия за это время могла сто раз восстановиться. Они должны это понимать!

— И все же, — упрямо отвечал Гарри, — пусть лучше считают меня посредственным, чем излишне одаренным.

— Твоя страсть к незаметности скоро приведет к тому, что ты будешь казаться тупее Лонгботтома, — заметил Арчер.

— Невилл не тупой, просто стеснительный. И он не очень в себе уверен. А так, учится-то он не плохо, если не считать зелий.

— Хорошо, — Том пожал плечами. — Тупее Гойла.

Это Гарри оспаривать не стал, лишь с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Ну и пусть.

— Конспиратор, — друг закатил глаза, но было видно, что поднимать эту тему он больше не станет.

  


* * *

В конце первой учебной недели четвертым курсам Слизерина и Гриффиндора предстоял урок ЗОТИ под руководством Грюма, который к концу лекции оставил оба факультета в самых смешанных чувствах. Демонстрация Непростительных для всех явилась полнейшей неожиданностью, но впечатление произвела весьма сильное. Большинство представителей львиного факультета, конечно, чуть ли не влюбились в нового профессора, без конца повторяя, что урок был великолепен, а новый учитель, хоть и псих, каких мало, но дело своё знает. Слизеринцы напротив, от Грозного Глаза были не в восторге, но не признать, что предмет он преподавал более чем хорошо, не могли. Всеобщее восхищение, правда, коснулось не всех гриффиндорцев. Невилла Лонгботтома, к примеру, настолько шокировал _Круциатус_ , что он разве что сознание не потерял, а после урока умчался с такой скоростью, словно за ним гнались враги. Гермиону, как оказалось, Грюм тоже не впечатлил.

— Это же непедагогично! — возмущалась она, шагая рядом с Гарри и Томом, которые в гробовом молчании шли в Большой Зал на обед. — Вы видели Невилла? Он был белее полотна! А ты, Гарри! Ты бы видел себя со стороны, когда он применил Авад…, — она запнулась на полуслове, — …то последнее заклинание! Это жестоко даже говорить о таком, а уже демонстрировать при всех…! Я уже не говорю о том, что это незаконно!

— Могла бы и промолчать тогда, раз такая правильная, — мрачно напомнил Том, холодно глянув на неё. — Кто тебя за язык тянул?

Гермиона на миг растерялась.

— Ну… он же спросил, а никто не отвечал, вот я и… я и…. не подумала, — она бросила виноватый взгляд на Поттера: — Гарри, ты ведь не злишься на меня?

— Нет, — подросток равнодушно пожал плечами. — Я не в первый раз наблюдаю это заклинание в действии. Ничего нового я не увидел.

— О, хорошо, — девушка выдохнула, — я боялась, это могло как-то задеть тебя.

— Конечно, это его задело, Грейнджер! — оскалился на неё Том. — Сцену смерти его родителей разыграли на чёртовом пауке, после чего выставили Гарри на всеобщее обозрение, как уродца в цирке, тыча корявым пальцем в шрам на его лбу!

— Очень мило, спасибо большое разъяснение, Том, но ОН бы предпочел это не обсуждать, — перебил Гарри, хмуро глянув на друга.

— Извини.

— Забудь, — он поморщился и сменил тему: — Что случилось с Невиллом? Почему он так отреагировал?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, но мне кажется дело тут не только в том, что он испугался.

Гарри кивнул. Когда Грюм применил _Круциатус_ , заставив паука дрожать и извиваться в конвульсиях, Лонгботтом смотрел на несчастное существо так, будто под заклятием держат его самого. Ему было не страшно. Ему было больно. Невыносимо, мучительно больно, словно это зрелище пробудило в нём какие-то кошмарные воспоминания. Поттер зло фыркнул, вспоминая лицо Грюма. Тот как раз, похоже, наслаждался, пока держал паука под проклятьем.

— Больной ублюдок, — еле слышно выдохнул он, Том удивленно взглянул на лучшего друга.

— Пожалуй, я впервые слышу подобный эпитет из твоих уст, — заметил он.

— Гарри, он все-таки наш профессор, — нахмурилась Гермиона, — не стоит так говорить, вдруг тебя кто-нибудь услышит.

— Да плевать мне, пусть слушают, — огрызнулся подросток. — Вы его лицо видели? Его аж перекосило от удовольствия. Псих.

— Ну да, многие говорят, что профессор Грюм немного, хм… — Гермиона замолчала, подбирая какое-нибудь нейтральное определение и за неё закончил Арчер:

— Ненормальный, Грейнджер, ненормальный. Называй вещи своими именами.

Она одарила слизеринца сердитым взглядом, но спорить не стала. Том с интересом покосился на друга:

— Похоже, новый профессор тебе не очень нравится, — насмешливо сказал он.

— О, правда? Как ты догадался? — язвительно пропел Поттер, продолжая хмуриться. — Меня от него воротит.

— Почему? — заинтересовалась Гермиона, — он, конечно, странный, но не сказать, что плохой учитель. Просто к нему надо привыкнуть.

— О, я скажу тебе почему, Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Том, ехидно глядя на друга. — Гарри бесится, что Грюм занял место Люпина.

— Но профессор Люпин сам уволился, — недоуменно сказала девушка. — Не то чтобы Грюм был как-то в этом виноват.

— Конечно, нет, — хмыкнул Арчер. — Но какое это имеет значение? У Гарри был любимый профессор, а теперь его место занял стрёмный психопат с волшебным глазом, который, кстати, не менее стрёмный.

— Маггловский мир плохо влияет на твой словарный запас, — мимоходом заметила Гермиона и посмотрела на нехарактерно молчаливого Поттера.

— Гарри, ты и правда не терпишь Грюма из-за этого?

— Отчасти, наверное, — помедлив ответил он даже, не взглянув на подругу. — Но что-то в нём мне не нравится.

— Да? Что же? — заинтересовался Том.

— Без понятия. Просто, хм… от него будто гнилью разит, — подросток поморщился.

Том и Гермиона обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

— По-моему, ничем таким он не пахнет, — осторожно заметила Грейнджер, не уверенная, что правильно поняла слова друга.

— Не в прямом смысле, — закатил глаза Поттер. — Это сложно объяснить. Просто когда он оказывается рядом, хочется зажать нос рукой. Не знаю почему.

Арчер никак слова друга не прокомментировал, лишь в задумчивости чуть свел брови у переносицы. Гарри редко давал такую категоричную оценку людям, предпочитая ко всем относиться с одинаковой доброжелательностью, и коль скоро новый профессор так ему не нравился, этому должна быть какая-то серьезная причина. Хотя и отрицать то, что лучший друг до сих пор мучился чувством вины, убежденный, что Люпин уволился из-за него, было нельзя. С Поттера станется впасть в отрицание, если уж он вбил себе в голову, что лучше Люпина профессора нет в природе, и никто не в праве занимать его место.

Лишь одно здесь не сходилось. Ударяться в слезную драму, Гарри, конечно, умел как никто другой, но вот обвинять других в собственных ошибках было не в его характере. Следовательно, с новым профессором и правда что-то не так, раз улыбчивый Мальчик-Который-Как-Будто-Всех-Обожает так внезапно его невзлюбил.

  


* * *

Приятным открытием для расстроенного после ЗОТИ Поттера стал урок целительства. Обидно признавать, но в прошлом году этот предмет был одним из его любимых дисциплин, и слизеринец очень боялся, что новый учитель окажется не так хорош, как Айскальт. В конце концов, опуская одну малоприятную подробность, прошлогодний профессор великолепно преподавал.

Вопреки опасениям подростка, Эрмелинда Герхардт оказалась ничуть не хуже. Она даже внешне чем-то на него была похожа: высокая, с пшенично-русыми волосами, собранными на затылке в замысловатый пучок из переплетенных между собой кос, и светло-голубыми глазами. Правда, на этом сходство с ним и заканчивалось. У неё был ровный, спокойный голос, как и у Айскальта, но говорила она с еле уловимым акцентом, делающим её речь какой-то мягкой и тягучей. Что определенно радовало, Эрмелинда оказалась куда живее «Ледяного Клауса», лицо которого больше напоминало восковую маску, лишенную любых проявлений человеческих эмоций. Она хмурилась, улыбалась, искренне выражала симпатии или недовольства, и вообще казалась весьма милой, если её не раздражать. Но самым приятным было то, что она не была чокнутой варной… Наверное.

Вообще, меньше всего профессор Герхардт походила на сумасшедшую (в отличие от того же Клауса, который на первом же уроке раскромсал ножом собственную руку в качестве демонстрации целительских навыков).

Она великолепно знала свой предмет и так же великолепно вела лекции. Каждый урок начинался с какой-нибудь истории из её личной практики, либо из медицинских записей её коллег. Герхардт раскрывала корень проблемы, после чего разъясняла ученикам методы её решения. Довольно часто к обсуждению привлекались все студенты, которым профессор давала задания определить ход необходимого лечения, либо назвать какие требуются зелья для того или иного случая. На её уроках мало кто скучал, и целительство быстро стало любимым предметом у всех, кто его посещал. Единственной ошибкой, которую допустили многие студенты, стал обманчиво юный возраст нового профессора. Особенно сглупили семикурсники, попытавшиеся в шутку пофлиртовать с ней, в попытке смутить молодую учительницу. В итоге несчастные идиоты были весьма унизительно поставлены на место на глазах у всей аудитории и нарвались на месяц отработок. Никто не знал, что она заставляла их делать, но выползали они из её кабинета почти зелеными и на расспросы отвечать отказывались. Не смотря на то, что половина учеников мечтала узнать, чем же профессор так напугала семикурсников, никто не рискнул выяснять это лично. Дисциплина на уроках была мгновенно восстановлена.

Впрочем, в Хогвартсе все же нашлись смельчаки, решившие спросить женщину напрямую.

— Скажите, профессор, — лениво протянул как-то за завтраком Снейп, искоса глянув на светловолосую волшебницу, что сидела по левую руку от него за преподавательским столом в Большом Зале. — Что вы заставляете делать учеников на отработках, если за первые две недели работы к вам приклеилось такое занимательное прозвище?

Она отвлеклась от чтения газеты, обратив на коллегу вопросительный взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз:

— Прозвище?

— «Беспощадная Эрме», — с ехидной ухмылкой подсказал Северус, припомнив, как называют её между собой мелкие паршивцы.

— Беспощадная? — судя по удивлению на её лице, новое прозвище стало для неё неожиданной новостью. — Не думала, что так себя зарекомендую…

— И все же, утолите моё любопытство, — настаивал зельевар, — этому должна быть какая-то причина.

Она чуть поморщилась, но все же кивнула.

— Возможно, и есть, — согласилась женщина. — По-видимому, у меня весьма специфические отработки.

— Так что же вы заставляете их делать? — уже искренне заинтересовался Снейп.

«Не может же она быть ужаснее меня», — ревниво подумал он, опасаясь за своё право самого страшного профессора, но тут она сказала:

— Вскрытие.

— Что, просите? — декан Слизерина изогнул бровь. — Вы препарируете с ними лягушек?

— Ну зачем же? — она слабо улыбнулась. — Людей.

— ЧТО? — Снейп сощурился. — И где же вы берете образцы для работы, позвольте узнать?

— Нигде, — она совершенно спокойно смотрела на него. — Просто трансфигурирую мертвых подопытных животных.

— Животных? — эхом переспросил Северус, осмысливая новую информацию.

— Ну да, крыс в основном, — она, похоже, не понимала, что так его шокировало.

— Трансфигурируете, в смысле… хм…

— Полностью, — кивнула она. — Приходится накладывать небольшую иллюзию, конечно, чтобы размеры совпадали с человеческим телом, но в целом у студентов создается полное впечатление, что они работают с настоящим покойником.

— Зачем?

— Любой целитель должен понимать, как устроено человеческое тело, — просто сказала она.

— А книжек об этом не написали? — саркастично поинтересовался зельевар.

— Книжки всё не покажут, — по её губам скользнула злорадная усмешка, — пара штрихов и бедных малышей от зрелища наизнанку выворачивает.

Снейп решил не уточнять про штрихи, ему вполне хватило воображения.

— Вы в курсе, что это больше походит на дополнительные занятия, а не на отработку? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— Ничего подобного, — она сделала глоток чая, пряча за чашкой улыбку, — я просто даю им в руки скальпель и предлагаю действовать по своему усмотрению, — она пожала плечами, — как правило, их начинает тошнить до того, как они успевают сделать первый надрез.

— И детей вы тоже заставляете это делать? — Северус подумал, каково будет тринадцатилеткам в такой ситуации и невольно им посочувствовал.

— Нет, что вы, — Эрмелинда иронично глянула на Снейпа, — дети, как правило, не пытаются со мной флиртовать.

— Ах, вот оно что, — зельевар понимающе хмыкнул. — Этого следовало ожидать, — он насмешливо взглянул на женщину возле него. — Ваш супруг не опасается, что вас однажды начнет преследовать какой-нибудь семнадцатилетний недоумок, возомнивший, что его учительница всего на пару лет старше его?

В тот момент, как Северус произнёс последнюю фразу, из глаз волшебницы исчезло всё веселье. Эрмелинда окатила коллегу ледяным взглядом и после секундной паузы поднялась из-за стола, оправив резким движением руки складки на своей тёмно-синей мантии.

— Хорошего дня, — сухо попрощалась она, и, кивнув остальным профессорам, не слышавших их разговора, но обративших на неё внимание, когда она встала, быстро удалилась.

Снейп проводил её заинтересованным взглядом, размышляя, **что** могло так выбить невозмутимую профессоршу из колеи. К окончанию завтрака, зельевар заключил, что дело либо в его непрекращающихся насмешках относительно её возраста, либо в неуместном намеке на вопиющее нарушение преподавательской этики. Северус мгновенно пожалел о своих словах. В Хогвартсе малейший намек на отношения между профессором и учеником был страшным оскорблением. Вставая из-за стола, декан Слизерина подумал, что, пожалуй, немного перегнул палку. Не то чтобы он собирался извиняться перед госпожой Герхардт, но все же не стоило так откровенно её обижать.

Мало-помалу подходил к концу сентябрь, к порогу Хогвартса шаг за шагом подступал октябрь, а с ним — прибытие в школу иностранных делегаций из других школ и начало Турнира Трёх Волшебников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Эпизод в Большом зале чуть больше, чем полностью слизан с книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Что не моё, на то не претендую.


	6. В зеркалах намерений

Уже несколько дней подряд, не переставая, лил дождь, и школьники буквально спали на ходу. Вокруг школы висела пелена серого тумана, за которой почти не было видно Запретного Леса. На улицу выходить не хотелось, и все обитатели замка проводили выходные в помещении, сидя в гостиных, делая уроки в библиотеке или бесцельно шатаясь по коридорам. Худшего времяпрепровождения и придумать было нельзя.

Попеременно потягиваясь и зевая, Гарри вошел в просторный зал библиотеки Слизерина и чуть помедлил на пороге, справляясь с мимолетным головокружением, пока его магия осторожно «ощупывала» всю комнату. Ощущение было схоже с тем, что он однажды испытал прошлой весной, за исключением того, что всё это не нахлынуло на подростка разом, сбив с толку как тогда. Теперь это скорее было сродни дежурному осмотру знакомой территории на предмет каких-нибудь изменений. Удостоверившись, что все осталось как прежде, успокоенная магия угнездилась где-то в груди юноши, вновь заняв позицию наблюдателя. Странные ощущения пропали.

Гарри поначалу никак не мог привыкнуть к этим всплескам своеобразного любопытства собственной магии. Иногда они были спонтанны и необъяснимы. Порой на слизеринца вдруг накатывало непонятное состояние, будто он чувствует все предметы в комнате так ясно, словно одновременно прикасается к каждому из них. Гарри уже неплохо различал и узнавал некоторые следы магии. Это могло быть присутствие другого волшебника, остаточные всполохи после произнесенного заклинания, силовые линии, где проходили скрытые потоки магии, а также места, где преобладала волшебная энергия или были установлены некие сильные чары. Поттер мог распознать многие из них. Тренировки на каникулах в доме Хельги дали свои плоды, и Поттер почти освоился с новыми ощущениями, теперь лишь краем сознания регистрируя моменты активизации своевольной магии. Но все же порой сбивался с толку на несколько мгновений в те моменты, когда это происходило.

Том уже ждал друга в библиотеке. Сидящий на широких ступеньках лестницы, приставленной к стеллажу с книгами, друг был поглощен изучением какой-то работы, а вокруг него парило ещё не менее пяти фолиантов, раскрытых на разных страницах. Услышав шаги, Арчер поднял голову, выдав победную улыбку.

— Нашел! — объявил он.

— Нашел что? — Гарри рухнул в ближайшее кресло.

— Кое-что любопытное! — Том рассмеялся и легко спрыгнул на пол. Книги послушно поплыли следом за ним.

Уже через мгновение Арчер уселся на ручку кресла Гарри и сунул в руки друга фолиант, который изучал и указал пальцем в текст.

— Читай, — велел он.

Поттер, нахмурившись, пробежал взглядом по тексту и непонимающе глянул на друга:

— И что это?

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Обозначения древних рунических символов, гений, — почти по слогам ответил он, Поттер фыркнул.

— Это я и так понял, спасибо. Что ты в них увидел такого?

— А вот что, — Том положил прямо на раскрытую книгу клочок пергамента, на котором был изображен какой-то символ, состоящий из переплетенных между собой линий. — Узнаешь?

— Э-э-э… Нет, — Гарри почесал затылок.

— Бездарь, — Арчер вдохнул и махнул рукой в сторону гобелена с семейным древом. — Это было изображено возле моего имени, помнишь?

— А, точно! — просиял Поттер. — И что?

— А то, что я определил его значение.

— О? — до Гарри начало доходить. — Так ты считаешь, что это древняя руна?

— Не просто древняя, — покачал головой Том, — древнейшая. Точнее, переплетение трех древних рун. Вот, посмотри, — он указал в книгу: — «Хагалаз» — руна разрушения, связана с природными силами — энергиями стихий. При массовых бедствиях, наводнениях, землетрясениях или извержениях вулканов, происходят резкие и значительные всплески энергии, аналогичной энергии этой руны. «Ур» — первоначальный, изначальный. И «Аар-Фьер» — первоогонь. Если сложить их вместе, получится Изначальное Пламя Разрушения и Сотворения. Понимаешь, что это означает?!

Гарри посмотрел в горящие восторгом глаза друга.

— Эм, ну…

— Стихия огня! — воскликнул Арчер. — Наследие! Я владею стихией огня.

Поттер с сомнением взглянул на рисунок.

— А ты уверен?

— Ещё бы! — Том самодовольно усмехнулся. — Смотри и рыдай.

Он вытянул вперед руку, развернув её ладонью вверх, и на кончиках его пальцев через секунду заплясали небольшие языки огня.

— Ну, это еще ничего не доказывает, — заметил Поттер. — Мы оба знаем, что ты хорош в невербальной магии.

— В том-то и дело, Гарри, — сказал друг, — я не произношу никаких заклинаний. Я просто призываю огонь и все.

— О, — Поттер закусил губу, разглядывая трепещущие на кончиках пальцев Тома языки пламени. — Ну, пожалуй, это объясняет, почему ты так легко управляешь им.

— Именно! — Арчер сжал пальцы в кулак и огонь погас. — Представь, что я могу с такой силой!

Гарри мысленно содрогнулся. Магия стихий была серьезной силой.

— Но, Том, — осторожно сказал он, — даже если и так, стоит как следует изучить этот дар. Возможно существуют ограничения или запреты… ну, знаешь… как у заклинателя.

Арчер кивнул.

— Я думал об этом. Но пока не нашел никакой стоящей информации.

Друзья уныло оглядели библиотеку. Половина стеллажей так и не была восстановлена. По всему полу стояли в беспорядке сложенные стопки книг. Уцелевшие с прошлогодней дуэли полки были бессистемно завалены старинными пергаментами и фолиантами, что пылились там столетиями. На то, чтобы хоть что-то найти в этом хаосе, требовалась вечность.

— И это напоминает мне… ты обещал, что твой домовик наведет здесь порядок, — медленно протянул Арчер.

— Я помню, — Гарри рассматривал многочисленные изображения рун в книге, поражаясь, как его другу вообще удалось отыскать схожие черты между ними и знаком на гобелене. И ведь это действительно были три совмещенные руны. — Он приступит с завтрашнего дня.

— А что не так с сегодняшним?

— Там у эльфов на кухне какой-то переполох, Виви отправился поглазеть, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Не буду же я лишать его маленьких удовольствий.

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Ты его все-таки избаловал.

— Ну и пусть, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Он и так помешан на том, чтобы во всем мне услужить.

— Что вполне логично для домовика, — прокомментировал друг.

— Ты бессердечный циник.

— А ты мягкотелый нытик.

Оба впали в задумчивое молчание. Арчер отошел к фамильному гобелену, рассматривая семейное древо, а Гарри в это время бесцельно прохаживался вдоль стеллажей с книгами. Наконец Том пошевелился, призывая к себе свечу и медленно провел над ней рукой. Фитиль послушно загорелся. Гарри отвлекся от книг и с интересом наблюдал, как лучший друг осторожно поднёс руку к лепестку пламени и сомкнул на нём пальцы, будто собирался затушить его. Огонёк дрогнул и вместо того чтобы погаснуть, будто зацепился за пальцы Тома. Арчер неторопливо поднял руку, держа его в ладони, чуть сощурился, и огонёк разгорелся ярче, растекаясь по ладони.

— А тебе не горячо? — тихо спросил Поттер, глядя на огонь, который теперь охватил всю кисть Арчера.

— Нисколько, — по губам Тома скользнула самодовольная усмешка. — Я могу делать с ним всё, что захочу, — он сделал резкое движение рукой, словно подбрасывая мяч, пламя взметнулось вверх, сгустилось, принимая форму шара и, на миг замерев в воздухе, упало обратно на ладонь слизеринца.

— Томас-Повелитель-Огня, — насмешливо прокомментировал Гарри, — тебе вполне подходит.

— Ещё слово и этот шарик полетит в твою голову, — Арчер нарочито небрежно подкидывал огненный шар на ладони.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Попробуй.

В следующее мгновение по губам друга скользнула предвкушающая улыбка, и он метнул огонь в друга. Поттер даже не стал уклоняться, его магия среагировала мгновенно, и уже через секунду огненный снаряд разбился о защитный барьер, осыпавшись на ковер сотнями искр.

— Неплохо, — одобрительно протянул Том, доставая волшебную палочку, — как насчет небольшой дуэли?

Гарри огляделся:

— Только не здесь, — решил он. — Второго поединка эта библиотека не переживет.

— Отлично, — глаза друга горели предвкушением. — Идем в Выручай-комнату.

  


* * *

Уже через десять минут оба подростка стояли друг напротив друга в огромном зале для тренировок. Том кровожадно улыбался.

— Итак, ты готов?

Поттер хохотнул.

— Всё еще надеешься взять реванш?

— А ты думаешь, мне это не под силу? — без всякого предупреждения с кончика волшебной палочки Арчера сорвалось первое атакующее проклятье.

Гарри выставил щит и тут же ударил в ответ. Увлекаясь дуэлью и все больше распаляясь, друзья перебрасывались заклинаниями, уклоняясь и парируя выпады друг друга. Чем дольше продолжался поединок, тем быстрее становились их движения, опаснее чары и ощутимее напряжение. Ни один из слизеринцев больше не улыбался, их лица теперь были совершенно серьезны и сосредоточены. На дружеский поединок это походило всё меньше. Выручай-комната наполнилась грохотом взрывов, разноцветными всполохами заклинаний, ревом огня и шумом ломающейся мебели, когда в неё попадали особо мощные проклятья. Никто из юношей не желал уступать оппоненту, их атаки были всё более непредсказуемыми и яростными, а магия все сложнее. Гарри даже не обращал внимания, что почти не использует волшебную палочку — все заклинания ему с легкостью удавалось создавать и без неё. И все же, силы быстро его покидали.

— Всё! — Поттер в изнеможении рухнул на пол. — Я устал! Это невозможно! Объявляю ничью!

Том склонился над ним. Его волосы растрепались, на щеках горел румянец, а тёмные газа искрились азартом.

— Ничего подобного! — он тоже тяжело дышал от безумной беготни, но на губах у него играла широкая ухмылка. — Я победил.

— С чего бы?

— Ну, раз ты первый выдохся, значит, победа за мной, — триумфально пропел Арчер. — Ты мертв, ха! — он выдал театрально злобный смех. — Вот и пал к моим ногам великий Гарри Поттер! Моли же о пощаде!

Подросток на дешевую театральщину никак не прореагировал, страдальчески прикрывая глаза.

— Водички бы попить.

Лучший друг презрительно фыркнул.

— Это не пощада, это уже благотворительность. Хочешь пить, поднимай свою задницу и иди за водой, — он указал на кувшин, что стоял на подоконнике, — всего-то шагов десять пройти.

— Мог бы и принести стакан воды умирающему, — проскрипел Гарри.

— Я похож на человека, который будет таскать воду поверженным врагам? — Том высокомерно изогнул бровь.

— Изверг.

— Я знаю. Спасибо, — он довольно улыбался.

Юноша смерил приятеля ироничным взглядом:

— Ты ведь в кусе, что это был не комплимент?

— Ага. И ты ответишь за свои слова! — Арчер нацелил на него волшебную палочку.

— Но-но! — встрепенулся Поттер. — Лежачих не бьют.

— В моём своде законов такого правила нет, — Том мстительно ухмылялся.

— Ну, тогда тебе стоит его пересмотреть, — Гарри с нарочитым трудом поднялся на ноги и побрел у кувшину с водой, Том у него за спиной призвал кресло и устало рухнул в него.

— Надо бы почаще устраивать такие поединки, — предложил он.

— Ага, отличный способ переубивать друг друга, — Поттер сделал жадный глоток прямо из кувшина.

— Но согласись, это было весело.

— Не спорю, — юноша с улыбкой обернулся к нему. — Но нужно как-то себя контролировать, — он потер ссадину на тыльной стороне ладони и с беспокойством посмотрел на друга. — Я тебе бровь рассек.

Арчер небрежно стер капли крови со лба и невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Да и ладно. Что за дуэль без синяков и ушибов. У тебя вон тоже фингал.

Гарри коснулся пальцами ноющей скулы и поморщился, размышляя о том, что заклинание магической дубинки оказалось не таким уж бесполезным.

Выудив из кармана волшебную палочку, Поттер неторопливо и с видимой заученностью движений залечил их с Томом синяки и ссадины, оставшиеся после спарринга. Вскоре оба юноши выглядели так, будто никакой дуэли между ними и не было.

— Ладно, — Гарри потянулся и тряхнул головой, отгоняя сонливость, навалившуюся на него сразу же, как только начал выветриваться адреналин, — предлагаю спуститься в гостиную и закончить домашнее задание.

Арчер зевнул.

— Скука.

— Да ладно, там всего-то пару эссе написать, — Поттер подхватил с пола свою сумку и закинул её на плечо. — Идем.

— Да-да, — Том с неохотой поднялся с насиженного места и последовал за другом.

  


* * *

В целом, меньше всего времени оба слизеринца тратили на учебу. Мальчики уже прекрасно знали материал и по большей части отвлекались от собственных изысканий только для того, чтобы написать эссе или подготовить сравнительный анализ зелий.

Том, помимо прочего, умудрялся совмещать свои исследования со Слизеринским кружком, который после выпуска Флинта он и возглавлял. Раз в неделю многие слизеринцы собирались в специально отведенной им аудитории и разговаривали на любые интересующие их темы о древней магии, обрядах, политике или чарах. Иногда обсуждения перетекали в практические демонстрации отдельных заклинаний, или учебные дуэли. Некоторые слизеринцы даже привезли из дома древние книги, чтобы обсудить особо интересные разделы и главы. Том возглавлял собрания, участвовал во всех дискуссиях и бесконечно поражал сокурсников своими знаниями, логикой и мастерством, в целом даже не утруждаясь. Уже большинство семикурсников прислушивались к его словам и с удовольствием обсуждали с подростком вопросы магической политики, законы Министерства магии и взгляды на разные события, включая войну с Волдемортом.

Гарри на собрания ходил редко, а если и ходил, то по большей части молчал, и лишь когда тема разговора затрагивала историю магии, Поттеру не было равных. Мальчик не просто знал историю магии, он прекрасно разбирался в магических родах, что не могло не вызвать уважения его сокурсников. Они с огромным удовольствием рассказывали ему о своих семьях, фамильных открытиях и достижениях, сделанных их прадедами или дальними родственниками. Сами того не осознавая, они выдавали порой некоторые семейные секреты о древних обрядах, запрещенных книгах и опасных заклинаниях, изобретенных их предками. Гарри, впрочем, не собирался использовать это против них. Все интересные сведения о ритуалах и чарах коллекционировал Том, Гарри же собирал информацию, даты, исторические сведения и потихоньку составлял хронологию событий магического мира, у которой постепенно появлялись имена, даты и четкие временные отрезки.

  


* * *

Как бы странно это ни прозвучало, но Гарри проснулся посреди ночи, чувствуя кошмарную усталость, словно он не спал, а безостановочно бегал с самого захода солнца. Все тело ломило, болело и почти не желало слушаться. Юноша даже пошевелиться не мог, лишь лежал, глядя в темноту и гадая, что такое с ним происходит. Голова гудела и кружилась, Поттер уже начал в ужасе думать, что его сейчас просто стошнит, а он даже до ванной добраться не сможет. Чувство абсолютной беспомощности и слабости привело его в ужас.

«А что, если меня опять отравили? — в смятении думал он. — Что если я умираю и даже позвать никого не могу».

С трудом подросток поднял руку и прижал к пылающему, влажному от пота лбу. Жар и слабость буквально пожирали его, Гарри начало трясти в ознобе, от отчаяния хотелось закричать, но с губ сорвался только хриплый вздох.

На тумбочке возле кровати стоял стакан воды, но дотянуться до него совершенно не представлялось возможным. По крайней мере, самостоятельно.

«Успокойся, — приказал себе Поттер, чувствуя, как сознание заволакивает приступ паники, — ты же колдун, черт возьми!»

Собравшись с мыслями, подросток сосредоточился, призывая свою магию, и замер. Ее не было. Ни одной крохотной искорки волшебства, ни малейшего движения энергий, что до этого свободно курсировали по телу. Пустота. Гарри слепо уставился в одну точку широко распахнутыми глазами. То незримое присутствие, что юноша испытывал с того дня, как разрушил магическую кору, исчезло. Он был один. Бессильный, беспомощный и бесконечно напуганный.

Остаток ночи Поттер провел в попытках обнаружить хоть какое-то присутствие собственной магии, раздираемый страхом на части. Только под утро, совсем измучившись от жара и недомогания, юноша провалился в беспокойный, чуткий сон.

Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо:

— ГАРРИ!

Поттер дернулся, распахнув покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза, над ним нависал хмурый Арчер.

— Т-том?

— Ты опоздаешь, завтрак уже начался, — раздраженно объявил лучший друг. — Сколько можно дрыхнуть?

— Иди без меня, — просипел Гарри, снова закрывая глаза, — я не голоден.

За этими словами последовала долгая пауза. Юноша совершенно точно знал, что в эту секунду Арчер с подозрением всматривается в его лицо.

— Ты здоров? — наконец с ноткой легкого беспокойства спросил Том.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри. — Дай мне час. Если не приду на урок, скажи… скажи, что…

— Что ты заболел, — закончил за него Том и поморщился. — А потом сюда заявится делегация из взвинченных профессоров во главе со школьной медсестрой, и все они начнут хором докапываться до твоего самочувствия.

— Да пусть хоть всем педсоставом приходят, — невнятно пробормотал в подушку Поттер. — Плевать.

— Гарри, что с тобой происходит? — голос друга звучал уже откровенно встревоженно.

— Том, пожалуйста, — еле слышно выдохнул юноша, — просто дай мне прийти в себя.

— Только не ной потом, что тебя силой уволокли в лазарет, — проворчал Арчер и отступил от кровати друга, позволяя тяжелому темно-зеленому пологу с шорохом упасть на место, скрывая спящего подростка от посторонних глаз.

В итоге Том, как всегда, оказался прав. Сразу после обеда в спальню четверокурсников нагрянул с инспекцией Снейп, обнаружив, что Гарри всё еще спит. Скрепя сердце, декан Слизерина растолкал обессиленного подростка, и когда на него, недоуменно моргая, уставились заспанные зеленые глаза, на миг замер, гадая, как поступить: устроить паршивцу выволочку или сразу оттащить в больничное крыло. Северус решил начать с выговора:

— Мистер Поттер, вам нехорошо?

«Не очень-то это похоже на выговор», — досадливо отметил зельевар.

— Сэр? — голос Гарри был тихим и хриплым. — Что… что вы…

— Вы пропустили занятия, — напомнил профессор. — Ваш приятель сообщил, что вы больны, — он окинул своего ученика цепким взглядом. — И как я вижу, он не лгал. Что с вами?

— Не знаю, — совершенно искренне сказал мальчишка. — Жуткая слабость во всем теле.

— У вас был стихийный выброс? — насторожился декан.

— Что? — Поттер как-то растеряно моргнул и с заминкой ответил: — Н-нет. Не думаю, сэр.

Северус нахмурился. На первый взгляд состояние подростка походило на магическое истощение. Но раз не было выброса….

«Или мелкий паразит опять врет», — предположил внутренний голос. Снейп раздраженно поджал губы.

— Поднимайтесь.

— Зачем?

— Мы отправляемся в лазарет.

— Сэр, — умоляюще простонал Гарри, закрывая глаза, — пожалуйста, прошу вас, просто дайте мне немного отдохнуть. Я в порядке, только почему-то очень устал…

— В Больничном Крыле отдохнете, — нетерпеливо ответил зельевар. — Поднимайтесь.

— Просто дайте мне поспать, — просил мальчик, — пожалуйста…

Северус заметил, что Поттера бьет озноб, его лицо было почти серым, волосы прилипли ко взмокшему лбу, он тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы профессор запаниковал и, уже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, сбросил с Гарри одеяло и схватил за локоть, намереваясь вытащить ребенка из кровати, чтобы отвести к Поппи. Конечно, если бы зельевар остановился хоть на миг и спокойно оценил ситуацию, он бы поступил куда разумнее и просто привел бы мадам Помфри в слизеринское общежитие. Но страх за мальчика сделал его неспособным размышлять здраво, поэтому последующее событие можно было отчасти назвать и его виной, потому что как только профессор коснулся руки подростка, случилось нечто совершенно непредвиденное. Гарри резко распахнул веки, и на Северуса с ледяной яростью воззрились серебристо-зеленые, нечеловеческие глаза. Декан змеиного факультета застыл, отчаянно надеясь, что ему показалось.

— Поттер, что с вами…

Закончить фразу он не успел — с губ юноши сорвалось шипение, а через секунду зельевара отбросило от него с такой силой, что профессор бы непременно пострадал, если бы не врезался в полог кровати, что стояла в другом конце спальни, тем самым смягчив удар. Снейп упал на матрас, плотная ткань балдахина с треском сорвалась с петель, накрыв собой дезориентированного волшебника.

Пораженно хватая ртом воздух, Северус даже не шевелился, пытаясь осмыслить то, что сейчас произошло, но мгновение спустя шок уступил место гневу.

«Это проклятый щенок пожалеет, что родился на свет!»

Мастер зелий зарычал, взмахом руки отбросив тяжелую ткань в сторону, почти подлетел к Поттеру и… остановился в паре шагов от паршивца.

Мальчик спал.

Мирно, безмятежно спал.

Снейп в молчании рассматривал бледное лицо подростка со смесью неверия и злости.

«Что к дьяволу происходит с Поттером? — он подозрительно сощурился: — Да и Поттер ли это?» — зельевару вспомнились пугающие, серебристые глаза Гарри во время атаки.

Осознавал ли мальчишка, что творит, когда чуть не прикончил собственного учителя? Или он находится под чьими-то чарами? Снейп ещё какое-то время наблюдал за Поттером, после чего, досадливо скривившись, вернул взмахом волшебной палочки на место сорванный полог на соседней кровати и, призвав себе одно из кресел, уселся возле кровати подростка, пытаясь понять, что теперь предпринять.

До окончания занятий оставалось три часа, и всё это время общежитие будет пустовать, но что делать, когда вернутся ученики? Переместить Поттера в лазарет? Профессор поморщился. И где гарантии, что на мальчишку снова не нападет приступ бешенства? Оставить здесь? Заманчиво, если только он не опасен для других студентов. Стоило бы сходить к Альбусу, но… не лучше ли сначала поговорить с Гарри? Возможно, они смогут найти решение, не привлекая Дамблдора? Потому что, если в чем Снейп и был уверен, так это в том, что как только в дело вмешается директор, мальчишка тут же закроется.

Спустя почти час Северус все еще не знал, что делать, отчего чувствовал себя абсолютным кретином. Как следствие, это вылилось в сильное раздражение. Зельевар как раз собрался связаться с директором, убедив себя, что плевать он хотел на тонкую душевную организацию мелкого паразита, который в данный момент беззастенчиво пускал пузыри в подушку, совершенно не тревожась о том, что чуть не свернул шею собственному декану. Но тут мальчик пошевелился, глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Северус напрягся, уже ожидая от Поттера чего угодно, от нападения до эпилептического припадка и стихийного выброса, но вот подросток повернул голову, и в изумрудных глазах вспыхнуло совершенно искреннее удивление:

— Сэр? Что, эм, что вы тут делаете?

— Пытаюсь понять, что с вами происходит, Поттер, — оскалился зельевар, испытывая отвратительное чувство дежавю.

— О, — Гарри завозился в кровати, пытаясь сесть. Снейп, продолжая мысленно ворчать и ругаться, помог мальчику устроиться поудобнее и подложил ему под спину пару подушек, после чего вернулся в своё кресло у кровати.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Пить хочется.

Профессор взял с тумбочки стакан воды и протянул его юноше, тот сделал несколько жадных глотков и, вернув стакан своему декану, с усталым вздохом откинулся на подушки. Когда пауза стала затягиваться, Северус, не выдержал:

— Я всё еще жду ваших объяснений, — напомнил он. — Что с вами произошло?

— Не знаю. Ночью мне стало плохо, — Гарри мрачно рассматривал свои руки. — Я подумал сначала, что меня снова отравили, и я умираю.

Между бровями Снейпа пролегла тревожная складка. Пока подросток спал, он несколько раз проверял его состояние с помощью разнообразных диагностических чар и результат был всегда один — ничего. Ни яда, ни проклятий, ни каких-либо проблем со здоровьем. Откуда взялись жар и эта жуткая слабость, выяснить ему не удалось.

— У вас есть основания полагать, что кто-то желает вам зла? — на пробу уточнил он.

Гарри безрадостно хмыкнул.

— На то, чтобы припомнить всех, кто желает мне зла, может уйти не один день, сэр, — заметил он.

— Не могу не согласиться. Но, быть может, между вами и кем-то из ваших однокурсников…

— Нет, — подросток покачал головой. — Ничего такого не было. Я ни с кем не ругался, на меня никто не нападал, даже стихийных выбросов не было… — Гарри замолчал на полуслове, в ужасе уставившись на учителя, но профессор так и не успел спросить в чем дело. — Её не было! — воскликнул он, вцепившись в своё одеяло так, словно собирался разорвать его на части. — Совсем не было! А сейчас, — он на миг замер и расслабленно выдохнул, — сейчас всё вернулось. Она есть. Еле ощутимая, но есть… ну конечно! — его глаза просияли, словно он понял нечто невероятно важное.

— Поттер, вы не потрудитесь объяснить мне, что все это значит? — сердито оборвал стрекотание мальчишки зельевар.

Гарри, всё ещё пребывая в лёгком ступоре, медленно кивнул.

— Простите, сэр, я просто понял, что это было такое, — медленно протянул он.

— И что же? — нетерпеливо поторопил его зельевар.

— У меня уже был такой приступ в прошлом году, — объяснил подросток. — Моя магия полностью исчезла, и мне было очень плохо, в тот раз тоже навалилась жуткая слабость и всё такое, — с каждым словом Гарри говорил все быстрее и увереннее. — Это как стихийный выброс, только наоборот. Мадам Помфри объясняла мне тогда, что иногда моя магия будет вот так странно себя вести и просто исчезать, — он нахмурился. — Иногда за этим может следовать стихийный выброс.

Снейп в сомнении разглядывал лицо юноши. Вообще-то в его словах был смысл. Он помнил схожий случай в прошлом году и, похоже, та бесконтрольная магия, с которой он столкнулся сейчас, была ничем иным, как несильным стихийным выбросом. Северус немного успокоился. Конечно, эти приступы не были поводом для радости, но, по крайней мере, с мальчиком не происходит ничего нового. А значит пока можно не сводить себя с ума безумными теориями и догадками о злоумышленниках, кровожадных убийцах и внезапно взбесившихся студентах. Одно не давало ему покоя — странный цвет глаз мальчика в момент выброса. Но с этим он может разобраться и потом, в конце концов, это тоже могло быть следствием разрушающейся магической коры.

— Что ж, — Северус поднялся на ноги, — тогда вам стоит как следует отдохнуть, мистер Поттер, — уже куда спокойнее сказал он. — Я принесу вам восстанавливающее и жаропонижающее зелье, а сейчас постарайтесь поспать.

— Спасибо, сэр! — улыбнулся Гарри.

Как только за зельеваром закрылась дверь, улыбка медленно сползла с лица подростка, и он безрадостно уставился в потолок. Никакого стихийного выброса не было и в помине, он это прекрасно знал. Как и знал, что с ним произошло **на самом деле**. Оставалось только понять, стоит ли рассказывать об этом Тому или Гермионе. Он понимал, что они оба воспримут новости не лучшим образом, он и сам пока не очень понимал, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, ничего кошмарного не произошло — слабость и жар были не такими уж страшными последствиями разрушения волшебной коры. К тому же, его предупреждали, что рано или поздно магия возьмёт свою плату его жизненной силой. А вот с другой стороны, может ли он быть уверен, что эта плата ограничится парой дней недомогания? И не станет ли всё хуже со временем?

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Ему нужна была дополнительная информация, и как можно скорее.

  


* * *

— Тебе следовало сразу же отвести мальчика ко мне! — негодовала Поппи, шагая рядом со Снейпом в сторону Большого зала. — Как можно было просто оставить его одного в таком состоянии?!

— Я не «просто оставил его одного», — сварливо огрызнулся Снейп, уже жалея, что вообще рассказал ей о Гарри, — я заставил его принять все необходимые зелья и проверил, нет ли ухудшений, — они вошли в Большой Зал. — А поспать он может и в собственной спальне. Незачем таскать мальчишку в лазарет по каждому поводу, он и так уже от одного упоминания об этом в ужас приходит.

— Как, по-твоему, ребенок сможет нормально восстановиться в таком беспокойном окружении? — фыркнула медсестра. — В общежитиях всегда полно шумных учеников, они только будут его беспокоить!

— Не путай дом Слизерина с тем балаганом, который творится на остальных факультетах, — ощетинился зельевар. — В отличие от остальных бешеных паршивцев, мои ученики исключительно дисциплинированны.

— Ты льстишь себе, Северус, — ядовито ответила Поппи и, не дав профессору возможности ответить, ушла на своё место в дальнем конце преподавательского стола.

Мужчина бросил вслед уходящей ведьме злобный взгляд и чинно опустился на свой стул, даже не обратив внимания на Эрмелинду Герхардт, что сидела по левую руку от него.

— Вы выглядите встревоженным, — заметила она, когда с основными блюдами было покончено, и на столах появился десерт.

Северус оторвался от изучения содержимого своей чашки с чаем и холодно взглянул на целительницу.

— Вам кажется, — он снова отвернулся.

— Возможно, — не стала спорить она. — Тогда позвольте заметить, что мне так же кажется, что ваше беспокойство должно быть как-то связано с сегодняшнем отсутствием мистера Поттера на уроках.

Теперь декан Слизерина взглянул на женщину куда внимательнее. И гораздо враждебнее.

— Даже если и так, как это касается **вас**?

— Касается, если у мальчика был стихийный выброс, — совершенно спокойно заявила Эрмелинда.

— Откуда у вас подобные сведения? — подозрительно сощурившись, процедил он.

— От директора Дамблдора.

— Ну, безусловно, — ядовито прошипел зельевар.

Профессор целительства несколько мгновений безо всякого выражения смотрела ему в глаза, потом медленно поставила на блюдце чашку с чаем и, сцепив руки замком, подняла серьезный взгляд на коллегу.

— Позвольте мне кое-что прояснить, — делая ударение на каждом слове, сказала она. — Приглашение директора на работу в Хогвартсе, которое я получила, было обусловлено не только необходимостью закрыть позицию профессора по целительству, в конце концов, в клинике Святого Мунго достаточно блестящих профессионалов, способных преподавать этот предмет. Одной из причин моего приезда стало здоровье мистера Поттера. А точнее, его проблемы с волшебной корой. Я согласилась наблюдать мальчика в этом году как специалист и составить собственное мнение о его состоянии. По вопросам взаимодействия с мистером Поттером Альбус порекомендовал обращаться к вам, как к декану его факультета, что я и пытаюсь делать.

— О, и почему же я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — саркастично полюбопытствовал Северус.

— Потому что все это время я искренне старалась наладить с вами хоть какое-то подобие доброжелательных взаимоотношений, прежде чем перейти к сути дела, — ответила Эрмелинда. — И в ответ на любое свое слово, кроме грубости ничего не получала, что, признаться, очень меня удивляет. Для декана факультета, на котором обучаются потомки древних аристократических родов, вы до обидного невоспитаны. Поверьте, ваше общество не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия и, будь моя воля, я бы с радостью вообще с вами не разговаривала, — призналась ведьма. — Но вы декан мистера Поттера, а значит, к несчастью, наблюдать его я могу лишь в вашем присутствии и с вашего позволения. Куда проще было бы действовать через мистера Блэка, но его состояние, увы, характеризуется, как «нестабильное», что делает его суждение сомнительным. Поэтому, дабы облегчить жизнь и себе, и мне, я прошу вас перевести манеру вашего общения со мной из примитивного хамства в некую более приемлемую для культурного общества форму, — она сухо улыбнулась, — если вам, конечно, не сложно, профессор Снейп.

Северус выслушал её монолог в гробовом молчании с совершенно невыразительным выражением лица.

— Весьма впечатляющая речь, госпожа Герхардт, — прокомментировал зельевар. — Я буквально раздавлен от горя такой оценкой, — ехидно добавил он. — Если вы закончили делиться своими глубокими душевными терзаниями, я бы хотел перейти к более важной теме разговора. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы обсуждать с вами морально-этические вопросы моего воспитания, — он сделал паузу, ожидая от неё какой-нибудь реакции, но целительница только чуть приподняла брови, предлагая ему самому направить беседу в нужное русло. — Что ж, хорошо, — решил он. — Для начала, я хочу знать, отчего к вам вдруг вообще поступила данная просьба от директора?

«И почему, Модред бы его побрал, Альбус меня не предупредил?»

— От того, что моя семья является одним из древнейших родов целителей в Европе, — тут же ответила она, будто ждала этого вопроса. — От того, что специалистов, обладающих опытом работы с магической корой, на весь мир можно насчитать человек десять — пятнадцать. Так вышло, что я одна из них и в виду стечения определенных обстоятельств, я оказалась в этом году в Англии.

— Один из древнейших родов? — не уступал зельевар. — Отчего-то фамилия Герхардт мне ни о чем не говорит.

— Не Герхардт, — она тонко улыбнулась. — Айскальт.

Декан Слизерина опалил женщину неприязненным взглядом.

— Не хотите ли вы сказать, что Клаус Айскальт…

— Был моим родственником? — закончила за него Эрмелинда. — Да. Точнее сказать, он был моим двоюродным дядей. Его смерть стала весьма печальным событием для всей семьи, — она сделала паузу, словно отдавая дань памяти погибшему, хотя вся эта её речь звучала до ужасного формально.

— Возможно, вы не в курсе, но Клаус Айскальт находится в розыске за похищение ученика в прошлом году, — враждебно сообщил Северус.

— Как я поняла, в розыске находится некое существо, которое убило Клауса и приняло его облик. И да, мы в курсе. Нас любезно известил об этом некий господин Шеклболт, когда мой отец столкнулся с досадным недопонимаем со стороны авроров этой весной.

— Ваш отец?

— Да. Кёльт Вилберг. Он практикует в клинике Святого Мунго с этого года. Я приехала с ним.

— Восхитительно, — поморщился Снейп. — Вы перебираетесь с места на место всем кланом?

— Не всем. В Англию прибыли лишь я и отец, — невозмутимо пояснила она.

Казалось, никакие едкие комментарии зельевара не способны вывести из себя эту женщину. Она оставалась совершенно хладнокровна ко всему, что он говорил и делал, и за все время пребывания в Хогвартсе вышла из себя лишь дважды, что, в общем-то, вызывало невольное восхищение, потому что характер Северуса не мог вынести ни один нормальный человек. И все же принадлежность целительницы к семье Айскальт доверия к ней не вызывала.

«По крайней мере, теперь ясно, почему она так мне его напоминает. Племянница, значит? Хм…»

Снейп смерил её уничижительным взглядом.

— Так и в чем же конкретно заключается ваша уникальность, как специалиста в области работы с магической корой? — он усмехнулся. — Кроме того, что вас таких всего десять — пятнадцать штук на весь мир.

Она вопросительно изогнула брови.

— Вы хотите знать подробности моих исследований?

— Именно.

— О, конечно, профессор, с радостью вас просвещу, — в её спокойном голосе проскользнула насмешка. — У вас есть пара свободных лет для поверхностного обсуждения моей работы?

Северус скрипнул зубами, он почти ненавидел эту женщину, потому что на данный момент у него закончились аргументы для продолжения спора.

— Что вам нужно от Поттера? — сдался он.

Эрмелинда деловито приосанилась, поняв, что добилась своего, и они, наконец, дошли до основного вопроса.

— Для начала мне нужно знать, почему он отсутствовал, — сказала она. — Если это как-то связано со стихийными выбросами, мне необходимо его осмотреть, — она чуть поморщилась, — с вашего разрешения, конечно.

— Что ж, — Северус отвел взгляд, размышляя над её словами, с одной стороны, подпускать эту змеюку к мальчику он не желал, а с другой… возможно ли, что она сможет ему помочь? Он медленно выдохнул: — У меня одно условие.

— Какое же?

— Пока у вас не будет окончательного диагноза относительно общего состояния Поттера и его магической коры, вы не станете привлекать к этому делу директора.

— Вот как? — она склонила голову к плечу. — И почему же?

— Потому что профессор Дамблдор весьма занятой человек, чтобы вы ежеминутно дергали его со своими докладами, — ощетинился Северус, надеясь, что авторитет великого волшебника хоть немного её отпугнет.

К раздражению зельевара, она выглядела скорее заинтригованной, чем напуганной. И самым обидным было то, что целительница, похоже, догадалась, что Снейп вовсе не о душевном спокойствии директора печется. И все же она кивнула, уступая.

— Хорошо. Но в случае, если я обнаружу нечто выходящее за рамки нормы, то сразу же отправлюсь к профессору Дамблдору.

— И за рамками нормы вы подразумеваете…

— Угрозу жизни.

Они встретились взглядами, и впервые за весь разговор Северусу не захотелось с ней спорить.

— Можете осмотреть мальчика, — наконец, решил зельевар. — Завтра в семь после занятий. В моем присутствии.

— Благодарю, — она поднялась из-за стола. — Доброй ночи, профессор Снейп.

Он ничего не ответил, демонстративно делая глоток остывшего чая и краем глаза наблюдая как она, развернувшись, покидает Большой зал.

  


* * *

Следующим утром Гарри проснулся совершенно здоровым и полным сил. Прислушавшись к себе, он успокоено улыбнулся, осознав, что его магия никуда не делась, и он снова может беспрепятственно ей пользоваться. Соскочив с кровати, подросток почти вприпрыжку отправился в душ. Уже на самом пороге его застал подозрительный голос Тома:

— Как я вижу, тебе полегчало.

— Да, — Поттер широко улыбнулся. — Чтобы это ни было, все прошло.

— Ч _у_ дно, — прокомментировал друг. — А тебе не кажется, что стоит чуть внимательнее отнестись к данному эпизоду твоей биографии?

— Да-да, — отмахнулся от него Поттер. — Вечером обсудим, — он скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты, мечтая принять душ и поскорее отправиться на завтрак.

— Умираю с голоду, — пробормотал он, брезгливо стягивая пропитанную потом пижаму и отправляя ее в дальний угол комнаты. — Душ и есть, — пообещал себе он, — сразу же есть.

Он знал, что Том от него не отстанет пока не выяснит, что произошло днем ранее, но Гарри в любом случае собирался рассказать другу правду, только потом. В конце концов, ничего действительно ужасного с ним вроде как не происходило, а уж с этими перепадами своей магии он как-нибудь разберётся. Нужно только найти нужные источники информации.

  


* * *

Вечером того же дня Поттера вызвал к себе Снейп. Подозревая, что речь пойдет о его «стихийном выбросе», подросток на всякий случай ещё раз проговорил про себя свою легенду и, предупредив Арчера о том, куда направляется, поспешил в кабинет учителя. Как оказалось, ждал его не только мастер зелий, но и новый профессор целительства.

— Эм, добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, профессор Герхардт, — юноша переводил несколько растерянный взгляд с одного учителя на другого, стоя в дверях.

Северус что-то читал, но как только мальчик заглянул в комнату, поднял на него невыразительный взгляд:

— Проходите, Поттер, — сдержано распорядился он.

Гарри послушно просочился в кабинет и замер шагах в пяти от профессоров. Только сейчас он подумал, что его, быть может, вызвали вовсе не из-за проблем с его магией. Подросток начал лихорадочно вспоминать, что такого он мог натворить на уроке целительства, если к делу привлекли его декана.

В это время профессор Герхардт поднялась с кресла, в котором до этого сидела, и доброжелательно улыбнулась слизеринцу.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. Прошу, садитесь, — она указала на стул возле своего кресла.

— Что-то случилось? — не двигаясь с места, напряженно спросил подросток, и посмотрел на своего декана в поисках поддержки.

В конце концов, раз Снейп не начал орать на него прямо с порога, а вполне себе спокойно восседал за своим рабочим столом с чашкой чая, то не всё так плохо, так ведь? Поймав встревоженный взгляд мальчишки, декан Слизерина закатил глаза:

— Сядьте уже, Поттер, никто не собирается вас убивать.

— Да, сэр, — подросток покорно сел на стул и выжидательно уставился на обоих профессоров.

— Мистер Поттер, — начала Эрмелинда, когда все расселись по своим местам. — Полагаю, никто ещё не ввел вас в курс дела, но меня пригласили в Хогвартс не только как преподавателя. Я долгое время занималась всесторонним изучением магической коры и согласилась наблюдать ваше состояние, чтобы найти для вас оптимальный способ лечения.

— Лечения? — Гарри теперь смотрел только на своего профессора целительства. — Я не болен.

— Хорошо, — не стала спорить она, — восстановления вашей волшебной коры.

— Это профессор Снейп вас попросил? — подросток покосился на своего декана, тот покачал головой и одновременно с ним Эрмелинда ответила:

— Нет, это была просьба профессора Дамблдора.

При упоминании имени директора, взгляд Поттера лишился всяких эмоций. Северус откинулся на спинку стула, с легкой ухмылкой наблюдая за целительницей.

«Ну, а теперь попробуйте добиться от этого ребенка хоть какого-то содействия, миссис уникальный специалист», — мстительно подумал он.

— Как я понял волшебную кору восстановить невозможно, — медленно произнёс Гарри. — Мне кажется, нет никакого смысла тратить на это время, — подросток бросил колючий взгляд на Снейпа. — К тому же в прошлом году я и так провел слишком много времени в больничном крыле и никакой пользы это не принесло. Поэтому спасибо, но я отказываюсь.

— Я вполне понимаю ваши чувства, — спокойно кивнула волшебница, — но вам совершенно не обязательно посещать лазарет для осмотров.

— Это не меняет сути дела, — упрямо нахмурился Гарри. — Я уже услышал окончательный вердикт от мадам Помфри и директора. Спасибо, но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то меня изучал еще год, чтобы потом напоить отравой, которая блокирует мою магию и превратит меня в сквиба.

Брови Эрмелинды на последних словах мальчика поползли вверх, женщина перевела совершенно обескураженный взгляд на Северуса.

— Вы собирались блокировать его магию?

Профессор неуютно поежился и злобно покосился на Поттера. Мелкий паршивец двумя предложениями превратил его, Поппи и Альбуса в какой-то дикий кружок бешеных садистов.

— Конечно же, нет, — оскорбленно фыркнул он. — Это были крайние меры, на случай если раскол магической коры начнет представлять угрозу жизни мистера Поттера.

— Если бы вы спросили моего мнения, сэр, — любезно отозвался выше упомянутый мальчик, — я бы предпочел умереть, а не становиться сквибом.

— Вы хоть осознаете, какая это дикость? — дрожащим от негодования голосом осведомилась Эрмелинда. — Отнять магию у волшебника! Мальчик мог просто сойти ума. Это хуже, чем смерть. Подобные решения — поразительная халатность с вашей стороны.

Северус пристально уставился на неё. Обычно невозмутимая ведьма напротив него сейчас чуть ли не дрожала от ярости.

— Прошу оставить своё частное мнение при себе, госпожа Герхардт, — холодно произнёс он. — В ваши обязанности не входит оценка моих действий или действий директора. Всё, что от вас требуется, это осмотреть мальчика и составить собственное суждение о его состоянии. И если для этого вам не достает профессионализма, я прошу вас больше не беспокоить ни меня, ни мистера Поттера.

— Чудесно, — ядовито улыбнулась она, — я с радостью обращусь в совет попечителей, думаю, они с радостью составят свое «частное мнение» и примут необходимые меры, профессор.

Северус открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, когда вдруг вспомнил, что они не одни. Взгляд зельевара обратился к исключительно тихому подростку, примостившемуся на стуле рядом с целительницей. Мальчик, казалось бы, даже не обращает на них внимания, рассеянно разглядывая узор на ковре у себя под ногами. Пожалуй, легкую, едва уловимую улыбку на его губах, смог бы разглядеть только Снейп.

«Ах ты мелкий паразит», — мысленно ощерился зельевар.

Мальчишка никому, ни одной живой душе (кроме Арчера, конечно) не рассказал о том, что подслушал тогда под дверью медсестры в Больничном крыле. И вот, как бы невзначай, он упоминает об этом в разговоре с Эрмелиндой. Расчётливый сопляк совершенно точно знал, **какая** за этим последует реакция. Ему ведь оставалось только дождаться, пока профессора разругаются друг с другом до такой степени, что ни о каком осмотре или лечении и речи не будет, после чего он сможет со спокойной душой вернуться в свое общежитие и больше не вспоминать об этом досадном недоразумении. «Отвратительный паршивец», — в который раз за последние три с небольшим года мысленно выругался Северус и сердито посмотрел на свою коллегу.

Неподвижно замерев в своём кресле, женщина буравила зельевара арктически-холодным взглядом и почему-то напоминала ему свежезамороженную гадюку. Конечно, она даже не поняла, что один конкретный ребенок намеренно вовлек её в этот конфликт. Почувствовав собственное преимущество, Снейп злорадно усмехнулся:

— Так вы будете осматривать мальчика? Или мы и дальше продолжим сей увлекательный скандал в присутствии ученика? — любезно мурлыкнул он.

Эрмелинда, чуть растерявшись, моргнула, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, опасно сощурилась:

— Не вижу смысла вести этот диалог с **вами** , — она повернулась к Гарри и уже куда мягче сказала: — Приношу свои извинения за это, мистер Поттер.

— Всё в порядке, профессор, — мальчик выглядел несколько раздосадованным, но реакция целительницы несомненно подняла ему настроение. Северус поклялся себе придушить гадёныша, как только представится возможность.

— Итак, — ведьма прочистила горло, вспоминая, на чем они остановились, — хм, как я поняла, до этого вашим здоровьем занимались крайне непрофессионально, что объясняет ваше нежелание возобновлять лечение, но я гарантирую вам...

— Простите, мэм, — перебил её Гарри. — Но мне не нужно **лечение** , — он нахмурился, — и если я все-таки решу принять меры, то попрошу своего **опекуна** помочь мне с поиском подходящего целителя.

Снейп блаженствовал и негодовал одновременно. С одной стороны ему доставляло бесконечное удовольствие недоумение на лице Эрмелинды, а с другой — мерзкий ребенок предпочел довериться в вопросах лечения своему песьему крёстному, а не декану.

Тем временем, Эрмелинда упорно продолжала наступление. Хотя, строго говоря, это уже больше походило на осторожную капитуляцию с попыткой сохранить лицо.

— Позвольте хотя бы просто провести анализ, — сказала она

Гарри открыл рот, замер, о чем-то подумал и вдруг тихо уточнил:

— Какой анализ?

— Обычные диагностические чары на уровень магии, — тут же пояснила целительница. — Это займет не более пяти минут.

Поттер опустил голову и, размышляя, свел брови у переносицы, после чего пристально взглянул в глаза волшебницы.

— И потом вы расскажете мне, что показал анализ? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Если вы захотите знать, — кивнула она.

— Только мне, — с нажимом произнёс он, — и никому больше.

Снейп занервничал. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Вся информация должна была поступать к нему, а не к мальчику! Мало ли какой чертовщиной Герхардт забьет голову этому меланхоличному недорослю. Они потом всем Хогвартсом до него не достучатся!

Но самое гадкое во всем этом было то, что Снейпа, который по идее должен был руководить ситуацией, не очень-то деликатно из всего этого мероприятия сейчас выдавливали.

— Позвольте заметить, — сказал он, пока эти двое не сговорились у него за спиной… или точнее сказать прямо под носом. — Что я, как декан мистера Поттера, настаиваю на том, чтобы вы сообщали мне обо всех результатах исследований, или я вынужден буду отказать вам в осмотре моего студента.

— Для вашего сведения, существует Закон Тайны Целителей, которому мы беспрекословно следуем, — упрямо поджала губы ведьма. — И если пациент желает сохранить в секрете подробности лечения…

— Так же позвольте заметить, — перебил её Северус, — что мистер Поттер — несовершеннолетний и для принятия некоторых решений ещё не дорос.

— Позвольте заметить, — вдруг очень сердито сказал третий голос, явно передразнивая профессора, — что у «мистера Поттера» есть законный опекун, и все решения принимать за своего несовершеннолетнего подопечного будет он, — голос подростка звенел от гнева, — а не вы, при всем уважении, **сэр**.

По губам Эрмелинды скользнула победная усмешка, после чего она отвернулась к Гарри. Но полностью обессиленным профессор почувствовал себя лишь перехватив оч-чень красноречивый взгляд мальчишки, обращенный к нему. В изумрудных глазах ясно читалось мстительное злорадство: «Вы на меня её натравили, вы теперь и мучайтесь». Северус злобно скрипнул зубами. Что ж, он вынужден был признать, что недооценил паршивца со всеми его показательными выступлениями. За весь разговор Поттер умудрился разыграть три комбинации и разыграть так, что независимо от исхода он выигрывал при любом раскладе.

«Умный гаденыш», — с гордостью подумал декан Слизерина и погрузился в нарочито мрачное молчание, пока целительница накладывала на Гарри диагностические чары.

Как только ведьма получила нужные ей сведения она на несколько минут затихла, что-то просчитывая в уме и вдруг выражение её лица из сосредоточенно-спокойного сделалось абсолютно обескураженным. Чуть приоткрыв рот, она в неверии посмотрела на сидящего перед ней мальчика. Гарри в ответ очень пристально взглянул ей в глаза, каких-то несколько секунд между ними будто происходил некий безмолвный диалог, после чего Эрмелинда кивнула, свернула пергамент с данными с тонкий свиток и поднялась на ноги:

— Благодарю за ваше время, мистер Поттер, — медленно произнесла она. — За окончательными результатами вы можете прийти в мой кабинет через пять дней.

— Спасибо, мэм, — подросток тоже встал со стула.

— Доброй ночи, профессор, — Эрмелинда скользнула взглядом по безмолвствующему Снейпу и вышла из кабинета.

Гарри вежливо попрощался со своим профессором и тоже направился к выходу. Северус окликнул его у самой двери:

— Поттер…

— Да, профессор? — юноша оглянулся, невинно глядя на своего декана.

— Вы ведь осознаете, что все это делается лишь для вашего блага? — негромко произнес он.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Так объясните мне, ради Мерлина, почему вы так себя ведете? — устало осведомился Снейп.

— Потому что я больше вам не верю сэр, — помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Простите.

Он вышел из кабинета, и мастер зелий не стал его останавливать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Все названия рун были сперты с разных сайтов, значения чуть переделаны и притянуты за уши, чтобы соответствовать сюжету. На титул Мастера рун не претендую и за возможные глупые смысловые косяки сразу приношу извинения =))


	7. Головокружительные неожиданности

Тем временем в свои права наконец вступил октябрь, и настал день прибытия в Хогвартс иностранных гостей.

В воздухе витало ощущение праздника. На уроки уже почти никто не обращал внимания, все мысли студентов были заняты грядущими событиями, а все разговоры только и были что об учениках Шармбатона и Дурмстранга. Даже на зельеварении суровый нрав профессора Снейпа не смог омрачить настроения подростков.

Как только прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, слизеринцы организовано вернулись в своё общежитие, оставили там сумки с учебниками и, накинув теплые осенние мантии, поспешили в холл, где должен был проходить общий сбор. За порядком следили семикурсники, назначенные Снейпом старостами в этом году. И всё же, отчего-то многие представители змеиного факультета все чаще выискивали взглядом Арчера, пытаясь держаться поближе к уверенному в себе однокурснику. Таким образом, к тому моменту, как Гарри и Том добрались до холла, они неожиданно для себя возглавили ровную шеренгу сокурсников.

— Убери ты уже эту ухмылку с лица, вождь Зеленых Шарфов, — с напускной сварливостью пробормотал Поттер так, чтобы его слышал только лучший друг.

— Они думают, что я главный, — так же тихо ответил приятель, его голос подрагивал, будто он всеми силами старался не смеяться. — Что поделать? Это льстит.

— В твоем случае это явно лишнее, у тебя и так проблемы с манией величия.

— Не нужно так откровенно завидовать, Гарри, — пропел Том.

— Я не завидую. Просто из-за тебя на нас все таращатся.

— Расслабься, **тебя** рядом со **мной** теперь даже не заметно.

— Нарцисс.

— Нытик.

Они обменялись язвительными улыбками и затихли, когда в холл вошли деканы факультетов с такими серьезными лицами, словно им предстояла война, а не встреча иностранных гостей. Пока Флитвик, МакГонагалл и Спраут пытались утихомирить свои галдящие на разные голоса факультеты и выстроить их более-менее ровными колоннами, Снейп прошелся вдоль рядов своих сдержанных и организованных змеят, оценивая порядок построения. После чего замер рядом с ними и тихонько раздулся от гордости, мысленно злорадствуя над коллегами.

— Тишина! — прокатился по холлу жесткий голос профессора трансфигурации и перевозбужденная толпа подростков, наконец, стихла. Минерва еще раз окинула критическим взглядом своих львят:

— Мистер Уизли, поправьте шарф, — распорядилась она. — Мистер Лонгботтом, оставьте вы уже в покое свою жабу, зачем, ради Мерлина, вы вообще её взяли собой? Уберите в карман. Хорошо. Мистер Криви, прекратите уже ослеплять сокурсников этой своей камерой, встаньте ровно. Отлично. Первокурсники, вперед. И пожалуйста, не толкайтесь!

  


* * *

Все снова загалдели и в сопровождении профессоров спустились по главной лестнице, выстроившись перед замком. Был ясный холодный вечер. На Хогвартс медленно наползали сумерки, над Запретным лесом виднелся диск бледной, почти прозрачной луны. Гарри, стоявший между Арчером и Малфоем, заметил Гермиону в первом ряду гриффиндорских четверокурсников. Девушка что-то тихо втолковывала Рону Уизли, сердито качая головой. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Грейнджер повернула голову, увидела Поттера, и хмурое выражение тут же исчезло с её лица, когда гриффиндорка ему улыбнулась.

— Почти шесть, — недовольно пробормотал Драко. — Долго нам тут торчать как на параде?

— Я все думаю, где же почетный караул и фанфары по случаю такого события, — едко заметил Том. — И красные ковровые дорожки с лепестками роз тоже были бы не лишними, — подумав, добавил он.

— Вечно ты ехидничаешь, — укорил его Поттер.

— А что, по-твоему здесь есть идиоты, кому в радость весь этот цирк? — полюбопытствовал друг.

— Ага, — весело кивнул Гарри, — почти вся школа, — он покосился на Дамблдора, что стоял чуть поодаль. — Вон даже директор улыбается.

— Он всегда улыбается, если ты не заметил, — проворчал Том. — Честное слово, выглядим как толпа кретинов.

Блэйз, что стоял прямо за Гарри, пристально всматривался вперед — на дорогу, ведущую к главным воротам школы.

— Интересно, на чем они едут? — подал он голос. — На поезде?

Драко смерил друга уничижительным взором, глянув на него через плечо:

— Да, конечно. Прямо на поезде сейчас к воротам и подъедут, гений, — колко сказал он.

— А как тогда? На метлах? — не унимался Забини, бросая насмешливые взгляды на блондинистого приятеля.

— Угу, — пробормотал замерзающий справа от Блэйза Нотт. — Тогда готовьтесь ловить с небес посиневших от холода иностранных гостей.

— Я думаю, они просто переместятся с помощью порт ключа, — внес свое предположение Гарри.

— Ты что идиот? На территории Хогвартса аппарировать или как-либо еще магически перемещаться невозможно, — фыркнул Малфой.

— Да ну, а то я не знал, — огрызнулся Поттер. — Тоже мне, открыл Америку.

Парочка вперила друг в друга раздраженные взгляды. Снейп шумно прочистил горло, окатив спорщиков ледяным взглядом. Те послушно затихли, обшаривая взглядами окрестности школы на предмет приближающихся карет или иных видов транспорта. Со всех сторон слышались шепотки, пока ученики негромко обсуждали одну единственную тему: «Где же гости и откуда они все-таки явятся».

Гарри зябко повел плечами и вздохнул. Ожидание начало его утомлять.

— Мерлином клянусь, если сию же секунду ничего не произойдет, я просто развернусь и уйду, — пообещал Арчер, засунув руки в карманы. — Можно подумать, мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как торчать весь вечер во дворе, как полный…

Договорить ему не дал громкий вопль откуда-то из толпы гриффиндорцев:

— Вот они!!!

Все студенты, как по команде оживились, начав крутить головами из стороны в сторону.

— Где? Где?

— Да вон же!

Один из шестикурсников Рэйвенкло ткнул пальцем наверх, в сторону Запретного леса. Нечто огромное летело по иссиня-черному небу, быстро увеличиваясь в размерах.

— Дракон! — испугано завопил кто-то из гриффиндорских первокурсников.

— Ты что, дурак? Это летучий дом! — воскликнул мальчишка рядом с ним.

— Сам ты дурак, это… да что это?!

Гигантская черная тень, почти касающаяся верхушек деревьев, всё приближалась и приближалась, пока льющийся из окон замка свет не озарил надвигающееся нечто.

— Это же карета, — пораженно прошептал Гарри.

Или точнее, это была просто **невероятно** большая синяя карета, больше походящая на башню. Ее тянула по воздуху дюжина исполинских крылатых коней с развевающимися белыми гривами.

Первые три ряда учеников невольно подались назад, когда карета начала заходить на посадку, снижаясь с бешеной скоростью. Наконец с оглушительным громом копыта летающих коней коснулись земли на опушке Запретного леса, а следом приземлилась и карета. Гигантские крылатые звери протащили карету еще несколько метров и остановились.

Открылась дверца, украшенная гербом школы и из кареты вышла необычайно высокая дама. И не просто высокая… огромная. Пожалуй, по габаритам с ней мог сравниться разве что школьный лесничий-полувеликан. Студенты Хогвартса еле слышно перешептывались и вставали на цыпочки, чтобы лучше её разглядеть. Женщина несколько мгновений обозревала ряды притихших зрителей, после чего степенно прошла вперед, оказавшись в полосе света, падающего из окон замка.

Дамблдор зааплодировал, приветствуя гостью, и ученики, после секундной заминки, последовали его примеру. Ее красивое лицо расплылось в улыбке, когда женщина подошла к седовласому директору Хогвартса и протянула руку, на которой сверкали многочисленные драгоценности. Директор галантно склонился для поцелуя. Между главами школ произошел негромкий обмен любезными приветствиями, после чего великанша, мадам Максим, небрежно махнула рукой в сторону карет, возле которых, дрожа от холода, выстроилось десятка полтора подростков пятнадцати-шестнадцати лет.

— Позвольте представить моих учеников, — громогласно объявила она.

Несовершеннолетние представители обеих школ с любопытством уставились друг на друга.

Перебросившись с мадам Максим ещё парой фраз, директор отправил замерзающих французов в замок, откомандировав им в сопровождение профессора Вектор. Встречающая делегация снова погрузилась в сумрачное молчание. Гарри подул на покрасневшие от холода руки и огляделся.

— Интересно, Дурмстрангцы тоже на каретах прилетят? — тихо сказал он.

Том пожал плечами.

— Да хоть на самолете, — проворчал он, — лишь бы скорее.

— А что такое самолет? — заинтересовался Блэйз.

Арчер ответить не успел, потому-то со стороны гриффиндорцев раздался вопль Рона Уизли:

— Гляньте на озеро!

Стоя на возвышении у замка, ученики отчетливо видели внизу черную гладь воды, с которой и правда творилось нечто странное. В середине озера появились завихрения, затем огромные пузыри, а глинистый берег захлестнули волны. Вдруг в самом центре возникла воронка. Из самой ее сердцевины показался длинный черный шест.

— Это что — мачта? — удивленно предположил Блэйз.

В подтверждении его слов из бурлящих вод неторопливо поднимался корабль, мерцая в лунном свете влажными деревянными бортами. У него был странный скелетообразный вид, а тусклые огни иллюминаторов походили на светящиеся прорези глаз. Казалось, будто он пробыл на дне многие годы и на палубе вот-вот появятся бледные призраки погибших во время крушения моряков. С оглушительным всплеском весь корабль, наконец, вынырнул на поверхность и, покачиваясь на бурлящей воде, заскользил к берегу. Вскоре раздался звук брошенного на мелководье якоря, и на берег опустили трап. С борта начали сходить пассажиры, и в иллюминаторах замелькали движущиеся фигуры. Гарри, продрогший до костей, завистливо отметил, что на вновь прибывших были теплые шубы. С одной стороны это было забавно, потому что для поздней осени они оделись чересчур тепло. А с другой — Поттер и сам сейчас не отказался бы от мантии на меху.

Процессию гостей возглавлял высокий худощавый мужчина с чуть тронутыми сединой темными волосами, что спускались почти до плеч. На губах мужчины играла широкая улыбка, но она совершенно не вязалась с холодным расчётливым взглядом, которым тот одарил директора Хогвартса.

— Дамблдор! — радостно, но как-то чересчур наиграно, воскликнул он, взяв руки старика в свои и крепко тряхнув их в приветственном рукопожатии. — Как поживаете, мой друг?

— Благодарю, прекрасно, профессор Каркаров, — любезно ответил седовласый маг, — надеюсь, ваш путь сюда прошел хорошо.

— Безусловно-безусловно, — бархатный голос Каркарова звучал с едва заметной льстивой ноткой, когда подняв голову, он взглянул на древний замок и произнёс: — Старый добрый Хогвартс. Как хорошо снова быть здесь... Как хорошо... Виктор, иди сюда. В тепло. Вы не против, Дамблдор? Виктор немного простыл...

Каркаров поманил одного из студентов, и тот подошел ближе. Гарри пригляделся и удивленно поднял брови, слева от него тихо и очень не аристократично выругался Драко Малфой явно в попытке выразить крайнюю степень изумления и неверия. По рядам учеников Хогвартса, поползли восторженные и пораженные шепотки.

— Ну вот, Гарри, — насмешливо прокомментировал Том, — теперь при виде тебя никто и не подумает шушукаться и тыкать пальцами в твой шрам. Теперь тебе придется выкинуть что-нибудь покруче, чем рядовое убийство великого темного мага, чтобы на тебя хоть кто-то обратил внимание. Ведь приехала звезда международного масштаба.

Поттер широко ухмылялся, с любопытством разглядывая светило квиддича.

— Интересно, а Виктор Крам раздает автографы? Я бы взял один.

— Гарри Поттер и Виктор Крам обмениваются автографами, — глумливо пропел Драко, — я бы дорого заплатил за место в первом ряду, чтобы взглянуть на это.

— Я дам тебе знать, когда на это мероприятие появятся билеты, — хмыкнул Арчер.

— О, да заткнитесь вы, — простонал Блэйз. — Подумаешь, автографы раздают! Гарри, — он схватил сокурсника за плечо и несильно его тряхнул, — предложи ему сыграть с тобой в квиддич!

— Ты рехнулся? — зашипел на него Поттер, — Ты хоть понимаешь где он и где я?

— Вот это-то мне и любопытно! — глаза Забини горели азартом. — За сколько ты его сделаешь.

— Ты бредишь, — покачал головой Гарри.

Ответить Забини не успел, так как всех наконец отправили обратно в Хогвартс следом за гостями.

— Просто подумай об этом! — успел умоляюще прошептать он, прежде чем их развели в разные стороны. Поттер только закатил глаза.

— Даже думать не собираюсь.

  


* * *

Праздничный ужин в Большом Зале проходил с особым размахом. Шум стоял такой, что в пору было затыкать уши и, естественно, главной фигурой вечера был всемирно известный ловец, восседающий за столом слизеринцев, к огромному неудовольствию остальных факультетов. Почти все ученики Хогвартса занимались лихорадочным поиском любых пишущих принадлежностей, чтобы заполучить автограф Крама, в то время как сам Виктор вел вежливую беседу с наследником Малфоев.

— А он вблизи не такой симпатичный, да? — с легкой полуулыбкой отметила Дафна, искоса глянув на Гарри. Тот, поймав ее взгляд, пожал плечами:

— Думаю, тебе виднее.

— На мой вкус он низковат, — шутливо вставил свое слово Блэйз.

— Никто и не сомневался, что вкус у тебя ниже среднего, — ласково улыбнулась Гринграсс. — Я спрашивала у Гарри.

— А Гарри-то откуда знать? — не унимался Забини, не дав сокурснику и рта раскрыть. — Спроси его лучше вон про ту блондиночку из Шармбатона. У Уизли вон сейчас глаза вывалятся. Как он на неё уставился! Да и не только у Уизли… — смуглый слизеринец восторженно цокнул языком. — Хорошенькая…

Дафна высокомерно повела плечами:

— Обыкновенная.

— Да нет, действительно красивая, — неторопливо протянул Том, злорадно покосившись на Гринграсс, — в Хогвартсе таких нет.

— Мерлин всемогущий! — ахнул Блэйз, не обращая внимания на злобный прищур Дафны, направленный на Арчера. — Томас Великий назвал кого-то кроме себя красивым? Небо рухнет на землю!

— Я эгоцентрик, а не нарцисс, Забини, — насмешливо бросил Арчер. — Не путай определения.

— И все же ты признаешь, что она привлекательная? — лукаво уточнил Блэйз.

— Зачем отрицать очевидное? — Том скользнул безразличным взглядом по светловолосой девушке из Шармбатона и отвернулся. — Не правда ли, Гарри?

Поттер, ковыряясь вилкой в странном французском блюде, названия которого ни запомнить, ни произнести не мог, с интересом глянул на объект обсуждений своих сокурсников. Все-таки Том и правда редко так лестно о ком-то отзывался. Девушка и впрямь оказалась красивой. Миниатюрная и изящная как фарфоровая кукла. С большими небесно-голубыми глазами и шелковистыми светлыми волосами, волной спадающими почти до самого пояса. Несколько мгновений юноша не мог оторвать от нее пристального взгляда и, наконец, кивнул, оборачиваясь к сокурсникам:

— И правда редкость, — признал он.

Арчер самодовольно взглянул на Дафну.

— Я же говорил, — пропел он.

Слизеринка в ответ только холодно на него посмотрела и отвернулась к Панси, как будто потеряв интерес к разговору.

— Редкость — в смысле не часто встретишь таких полукровок, — чуть помедлив, добавил Гарри, возвращаясь к изучению французского блюда в своей тарелке.

— Это ты о чем? — Блэйз недоуменно покосился на блондинку за гриффиндорским столом. — Думаешь, кто-то из её родителей маггл?

— Нет, — Поттер все-таки решился попробовать непонятное кушанье и ненадолго замолчал, пытаясь понять, нравится оно ему или нет. — Она же наполовину вейла, — наконец буднично пояснил он, отодвигая тарелку с иностранным деликатесом в сторону.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — поразился Забини.

— Две причины, — отрезая себе тыквенный пирог, сказал юноша. — Во-первых, Том признал её красивой, что сразу настораживает, — он обменялся с лучшим другом язвительными взглядами. — А во-вторых, достаточно только внимательней приглядеться, как станет видно, что вся её красота немного неестественна. Будто смотришь на картину, с которой убрали все изъяны.

Блэйз с преувеличенным интересом уставился на девушку.

— Что-то не вижу я в ней ничего неестественного, — пробормотал он. — Как ты вообще умудрился что-то подобное разглядеть?

— У меня хорошее зрение, — весело отозвался Поттер.

— Сказал бывший очкарик, — напомнил Забини.

— И «бывший» здесь ключевое слово, — парировал Гарри. — Ну, правда, Блэйз, — он улыбнулся, — взгляни на других девушек. Достаточно поставить их рядом с этой француженкой, и сразу становится видно, где красота это проявление крови волшебного существа, а где она, — взгляд Поттера на миг остановился на Дафне, — настоящая…

— Да ты романтик, — хохотнул Забини, хлопнув зеленоглазого сокурсника по плечу.

— О, да заткнись ты, Блэйз, — тот невольно покраснел и торопливо опустил взгляд в свою тарелку.

Арчер снова взглянул на предполагаемую полукровку-вейлу, потом на своего внезапно смутившегося друга, а после на Гринграсс, которая все это время делала вид, что не слушает их разговор, а сама то и дело бросала мимолетные взгляды на Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Интересно, догадывается ли сам Гарри? И если догадывается, то о чем, к дьяволу, он думает?

  


* * *

Когда золотые тарелки опустели и праздничный ужин начал плавно подходить к концу, со своего места поднялся Дамблдор. Голоса в зале стихли, и взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к директору Хогвартса.

— Торжественный миг приблизился! — седовласый маг оглядел, улыбаясь, обращенные к нему лица. — Турнир Трех Волшебников вот-вот будет открыт. Перед тем как внесут ларец, я хотел бы коротко объяснить правила нынешнего Турнира. Но прежде позвольте представить вам наших почетных гостей.

Дамблдор чуть повел рукой в сторону двух волшебников, сидящих с краю преподавательского стола. Поттер удивленно моргнул и, склонившись к самому уху Тома, прошептал:

— Они тут с самого начала сидят?

— Ага.

— А я только сейчас их заметил.

Арчер весело фыркнул.

— Я и не удивлен. Ты ведь такой внимательный, Гарри.

— Заткнись, Том.

— Ты сам спросил.

Еле слышные переругивания друзей полностью заглушала громкая речь Дамблдора:

— Позвольте представить вам мистера Бартемиуса Крауча, главу Департамента международного магического сотрудничества. А также Людо Бэгмена, начальника Департамента магических игр и спорта.

Бэгмену достались щедрые аплодисменты. Наверное, благодаря его славе загонщика, а может, просто потому, что вид у него был куда приветливее: Бэгмен ответил на аплодисменты, широкой улыбкой и помахал залу рукой. А вот хмурый Крауч и бровью не повел, когда Дамблдор назвал его имя. Поттеру невольно вспомнились события на чемпионате мира по квиддичу. С тех пор глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества особой симпатии у него не вызывал.

«И что он тут забыл?» — мрачно подумал подросток.

Ответом на молчаливый вопрос стали следующие слова директора:

— Мистер Бэгмен и мистер Крауч, организаторы Турнира, без устали работали несколько месяцев, и они войдут в состав судей грядущих состязаний.

По просьбе Дамблдора школьный завхоз, Аргус Филч, вынес на всеобщее обозрение старинный деревянный ларец, инкрустированный жемчугом. Зал оживленно зашептался, буквально прожигая ларец любопытствующими взглядами. Филч осторожно водрузил ларец на стол перед директором и тот продолжил объяснения:

— Инструкции к состязаниям мистером Краучем и мистером Бэгменом уже проверены. Для каждого тура все готово. Туров будет три. Состязания основаны исключительно на школьной программе. Чемпионам предстоит продемонстрировать владение магическими искусствами, личную отвагу и умение преодолевать опасности.

При последних словах ученики притихли, затаив дыхание. А Дамблдор невозмутимо продолжал:

— В Турнире, как известно, участвуют три чемпиона, по одному от каждой школы-участницы. Их будут оценивать по тому, как они справились с очередным состязанием. Чемпион, набравший во всех турах самое большое число баллов, становится победителем. Участников Турнира отбирает из школьных команд беспристрастный выборщик — Кубок огня.

Директор вынул волшебную палочку и стукнул по крышке ларца три раза. Та медленно и со скрипом открылась. Седовласый волшебник опустил руку внутрь и достал большой, покрытый грубой резьбой деревянный Кубок, до краев наполненный пляшущими синеватыми языками пламени. Дамблдор закрыл крышку ларца и осторожно поставил на нее Кубок, чтобы все хорошо его видели.

— Желающие участвовать в конкурсе на звание чемпиона должны разборчиво написать свое имя и название школы на куске пергамента и опустить его в Кубок, — сказал он. — Им дается на размышление двадцать четыре часа. Кубок будет выставлен в холле. И завтра вечером выбросит с языками пламени имена чемпионов, которые примут участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Конечно, избраны будут достойнейшие из достойнейших. Кубок на всю ночь останется в холле и будет доступен всем, кто хочет участвовать в Турнире. К участию будут допущены только те, кто достиг семнадцати лет. А чтобы те, кому нет семнадцати, не поддались искушению, я очерчу вокруг него запретную линию. Всем, кто младше указанного возраста, пересекать эту линию запрещено. И последнее: желающие участвовать в конкурсе, примите к сведению — для избранных в чемпионы обратного хода нет. Чемпион будет обязан пройти Турнир до конца. Бросив свое имя в Кубок, вы заключаете с ним магический контракт, который нарушить нельзя. Посему хорошенько подумайте, действительно ли вы хотите участвовать в Турнире. Ну, а теперь, кажется, самое время идти спать. Всем, всем доброй ночи.

  


* * *

В зале вновь вспыхнули разговоры. Ученики младше семнадцати сокрушались из-за запретной линии, а те, кому возраст позволял принять участие в состязании были преисполнены надежд и планов. Гарри вместе с Томом брел в толпе однокурсников к выходу и мечтал лечь спать, краем уха слушая нудные рассуждения Малфоя, который прилип к Виктору как репей.

«Где Драко, там и Крам, — неожиданно оживился Поттер, — а где Крам, там и автограф», — подросток принялся крутить головой в поисках звезды квиддича, когда внезапно чуть не врезался в директора Дурмстранга и торопливо отступил, пропуская того вперед.

— Спасибо, — небрежно бросил мужчина, мельком взглянул на Гарри и застыл, в изумлении уставившись на шрам в виде молнии.

Подопечные Каркарова тоже остановились позади директора, с любопытством таращась на Гарри, на многих лицах читался испуг, кто-то из них даже беззастенчиво ткнул в Гарри пальцем, большинство из них, не особо смущаясь, тут же загалдели в полный голос. Подросток мысленно застонал, поклявшись себе отныне и впредь ходить с повязкой на лбу.

— Ну вот, а ты говорил, что меня теперь даже никто не заметит, — одними губами пробормотал он, раздраженно покосившись на Тома.

— Гении тоже иногда ошибаются, — лучший друг пожал плечами, и окинул толпу зевак недружелюбным взглядом. — Давай так. Ты оглушаешь правую половину, а я — левую...

— Знаешь, Том, дипломатия — не твой конёк, — Гарри вздохнул, и собрался было как-нибудь аккуратно сбежать, когда за его спиной прохрипел знакомый голос:

— Да, это Гарри Поттер, можешь уже закрыть рот.

Каркаров, как и сам Поттер, резко обернулись. В двух шагах от них, опираясь на свою палку, стоял Грозный Глаз Грюм, его волшебное око, как и здоровый глаз, были обращены к директору Дурмстранга. Каркаров побледнел, на искаженном лице проступила ярость, смешанная со страхом.

— Ты! — прошипел он.

— Да, я, — мрачно кивнул Грюм. — И если ты не собираешься брать у Поттера автограф или интервью, сделай милость, убирайся восвояси. Ты устроил тут целое столпотворение. Полшколы пройти не может.

Гарри глянул за спину учителя ЗОТИ и тихо вздохнул. И правда, позади старого аврора топталась куча народу, ожидая, когда пробка в двери рассосется. Ребята заглядывали через плечо, стараясь увидеть, что происходит впереди.

Изумрудный взгляд слизеринца обратился к директору Дурмстранга: «Давай, вали уже отсюда», — враждебно подумал подросток, мечтая поскорее убраться подальше.

Каркаров больше не произнёс ни слова и поспешно удалился вместе с учениками. Гарри поторопился как можно незаметнее покинуть место происшествия, но все же успел отметить, что Грюм так и не сдвинулся с места, с острой неприязнью глядя вслед Каркарову.(1)

— Как же бесит, а, — проворчал Поттер, шагая в сторону подземелий вместе с Арчером. — Даже автограф нормально взять не дадут.

— Да что ты прицепился к этому автографу? — развеселился Том.

Гарри хмуро глянул на лучшего друга:

— Хочется, — как-то совершенно по-детски пробубнил он и уставился себе под ноги.

Не выдержав, Арчер все-таки расхохотался.

  


* * *

В гостиной Слизерина было на удивление оживленно, всех необычайно захватил предстоящий турнир и студенты от первого до седьмого курса только и делали, что обсуждали иностранных гостей и грядущие состязания. Драко собрал вокруг себя небольшую толпу слушателей и пытался донести до них тот факт, что успел стать чуть ли не лучшим другом Краму. Семикурсники на Малфоя внимания не обращали — каждый из них был поглощен предстоящим турниром. Не все ученики, достигшие семнадцати лет, готовы были опустить в Кубок свое имя, понимая, какая ответственность ляжет на их плечи. И все же, несколько ребят уже подготовили свитки со своими именами, уверенные в собственных способностях.

Гарри, Том, Блэйз, Дафна и Панси расположились на ковре возле камина, играя в МаджиКо.(2)

— Будет интересно, если Кубок изберет для турнира слизеринца, да? — Дафна раскладывала перед собой карточки с описанием захваченных ее пешкой территорий.

— Мне кажется, в этом случае весь Хогвартс предпочтет болеть за чемпиона от другой школы, — мрачно пробормотала Паркинсон, делая ход.

Все пятеро молча наблюдали, как ее фигурка — миниатюрный рыцарь верхом на коне, — скачет по разложенной на полу карте к точке назначения.

— Да брось, всем будет плевать, кто участник, — отмахнулся Забини.

— Нет, серьёзно, — Панси наморщила нос, — подумай сам, нас хоть раз поддерживали в квиддиче? Если Слизерин играет против, скажем, Гриффиндора, то вся школа болеет за Гриффиндор!

— Тут ты права, но это квиддич! А это турнир между школами, — покачал головой её сокурсник. — Надо быть конченными идиотами, чтобы игнорировать своего чемпиона… даже если он один из наших… оп, Алмазные Земли.

Все игроки снова обратили внимание на рыцаря Панси.

— Моя территория, — ухмыльнулся Арчер, — плати дань, Паркинсон.

— Вот ещё, — надулась девушка, — ты оттяпал лучшие рудники!

— Хочешь меня обокрасть? — на лице Тома заиграла нехорошая ухмылка. — А силенок хватит?

Слизеринка смерила его высокомерным взглядом.

— Ты блефуешь. У тебя сил не хватит со мной тягаться. Мой герой прошел пять уровней и у меня копье Валькирий.

— И что? — зевнул Том. — Это не помешает мне убрать тебя из игры.

Панси опасно сузила глаза:

— Попробуй, — она коснулась кончиком пальца своего рыцаря: — Захватить!

Миниатюрная лошадка взвилась на дыбы, и рыцарь обнажил длинное сверкающее копье. За его спиной появилось небольшое войско, поднимая вверх флаг с гербом.

— Отлично, — Том вытащил одну из своих карточек и щелкнул по ней ногтём: — Защитить и уничтожить.

Прямо перед войском Паркинсон материализовались три дракона, и уже через минуту её отряд был разбит, а герой еле успел унести ноги. Панси сердито отсчитала сумму дани и передала деньги ухмыляющемуся Арчеру.

— Откуда драконы?! — обижено ныла девушка, не ожидавшая такого сопротивления.

— Купил, — флегматично протянул Том, приобщая отвоеванные богатства к внушительной горке монет.

— Три дракона стоят триста золотых! — возмутилась слизеринка. — У тебя нет таких денег.

— Нет, — согласился Арчер, на губах у него играла самодовольная усмешка, — зато у меня есть торговое соглашение с Владыкой Драконов, — он обменялся веселыми взглядами с Гарри, — он продает мне драконов по дешевке, а я обеспечиваю протекцию его земель и поставляю алмазы.

— Но так не честно, — нахмурился Блэйз.

— Зато реалистично, — Поттер задумчиво крутил в пальцах свою карточку Владыки Драконов. — Тем более в правилах нигде не написано, что игроки не могут заключать договоров между собой. Напротив, это допускается, даже карточки альянса есть.

— Да, но так вы монополизируете карту, — заметила Гринграсс.

— И в конце вам все равно придется сразиться друг с другом, — подхватила Панси. — Какой смысл объединяться?

— А кто сказал, что мы будем сражаться? — тонко улыбнулся Арчер. — Мы устраним всех игроков с карты и объединим завоеванные земли.

— Нельзя так делать! — взвилась Паркинсон. — Вы переврали всю игру!

— А вот и можно, — поддразнил её Гарри. — В игре допустим брачный контракт.

— Кого с кем? — фыркнул Забини, — у тебя все герои парни.

— Ха, зато у моего правящего барона есть дочь, — Поттер покрутил карточкой перед носом Блэйза. — Только что заполучил себе бонус.

— Ну, если вы можете объединиться, то мы объединимся против вас! — взвизгнула Панси.

— Да, двое против трех: как вам такой расклад? — победно ухмыльнулся Забини.

— Да пожалуйста, — равнодушно пожал плечами Том, — не то чтобы это нам помешало.

Гарри поддержал друга широкой ухмылкой и взглянул на Паркинсон:

— Только карточку альянса сначала раздобудь. Без нее договор о сотрудничестве заключать нельзя.

Панси, Дафна и Блэйз вопросительно переглянулись.

— У меня только разрешение на торговлю древесиной, — перебирая свои карточки, признался Забини.

— У меня вообще бонуса альянса нет, — сокрушенно сообщила Дафна, — я их на золотые рудники обменяла у… Гарри, — она вперила понимающий взгляд в сокурсника. — Ты обманул меня! Я думала, ты хочешь поменяться просто так!

— Кто просто так отдает золотые рудники? — весело удивился Поттер.

— Но ты… ты сказал, что у тебя уже четыре, а у меня ни одного… и… и, — светловолосая слизеринка сердито фыркнула: — ты грязно играешь!

— На войне все средства хороши, — глумливо пропел её зеленоглазый сокурсник.

— Негодяй, — беззлобно заявила девушка. Поттер шутливо ей подмигнул.

— Так мы будем играть или отношения выяснять? — скучающе уточнил Том.

С этого момента игра начала идти динамичнее. Даже не имея возможности объединиться, Дафна, Панси и Блэйз всячески пытались общими силами противостоять Гарри и Тому. Но чем дольше они играли, тем сильнее были позиции двух друзей. Паркинсон злилась, чуть что срываясь на крик; Дафна нервничала, кусая губы, а Блэйз натянуто улыбался и уныло косился в сторону своей убывающей горки денег. Гарри и Том, наблюдая за сокурсниками, искренне развлекались и с нервирующей непринужденностью их обыгрывали. Наконец, из игры выбыл последний игрок — Дафна, и исход битвы был предрешен. Поттер и Арчер, уже не скрывая злорадства, обручили своих персонажей и объединили завоеванные земли. Над картой вспыхнули алые буквы: «Провозглашено Единое Царство! Поздравления завоевателям! Итог — Финансовая Монополия»

Пятеро слизеринцев в молчании воззрились друг на друга.

— Одного не понимаю, — нарушил тишину Забини, — как вам удалось разыграть столько особых приемов в игре, которую вы только сегодня впервые увидели?

Том смерил сокурсника самодовольным взглядом.

— Не моя вина, что вы сами толком не умеете играть. А теми, кто не знает правил манипулировать куда легче.

— Мы с детства играем в МаджиКо! — ощетинилась Панси. — И правила все знаем.

— Она права, — кивнул Блэйз. — В эту игру, не имея опыта, выиграть невозможно. Не пойму, как вы это провернули.

— А ты думал, я сяду играть с тобой за один стол, не изучив досконально правила игры? — с издевкой уточнил Том.

Забини собрался что-то ответить, как вдруг заметил ошарашенный взгляд Поттера, адресованный лучшему другу. Том вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри:

— Что?

— Так ты **действительно** читал правила? — изумленно спросил тот.

— Безусловно, — Арчер недоуменно нахмурился. — А ты разве нет?

— Нет, — Поттер покачал головой, — мне лень было в них разбираться.

— КАК, во имя Мерлина, вы тогда выиграли?! — возвел глаза к потолку Блэйз.

— Да я по ходу дела разобрался, — пожал плечами Гарри, — чего сложного-то?

Том расхохотался, Панси почти дымилась от злости, а Дафна задумчиво улыбалась, с интересом разглядывая зеленоглазого слизеринца.

— Знаешь, Гарри, я иногда тебя просто ненавижу, — тем временем признался Забини и, скрестив руки на груди, мрачно взглянул на Тома: — В жизни с вами ни во что играть не буду.

— Ещё как будешь, — уверенно заявил Арчер, — ты слишком азартен, чтобы так просто сдаться.

Блэйз рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Вы с Поттером — самая безумная парочка на факультете, — сквозь смех сказал он.

— Ничего смешного в этом нет, — обижено пробурчала Панси, поднимаясь с пола. — Вы оба жульничали! Это отвратительно.

Девушка окатила сокурсников презрительным взглядом и ушла.

— К Малфою жаловаться побежала, — констатировал Блэйз, наблюдая как сокурсница подбирается ближе к своему белобрысому кумиру.

— Как страшно, — Арчер зевнул.

— Сейчас Драко поймет, что пропустил самое интересное и примчится сюда, — Блэйз перебрался в кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Это вряд ли, — с сомнением протянул Поттер, помогая Дафне собрать карточки и сложить игровое поле. — Он ослеплен лучами славы.

— Его лучи славы скоро уснут от скуки, — Том расположился в кресле напротив Забини и раскрыл книгу. — Ума не приложу, как они все еще не разбежались.

— Они не могут найти достаточно вежливую причину, чтобы встать и уйти посреди разговора, — Дафна сложила игру в коробку и отложила её в сторону. — Те, кто поумнее, успели разойтись пока еще можно было.

— А те, кто поглупее теперь жалеют об этой неудачной попытке поцеловать в задницу наследника Малфоев, — кивнул Том и уткнулся в книгу.

Дафна неодобрительно покосилась на него.

— Ты очень груб, Том, — упрекнула она.

Арчер глянул на девушку поверх книги.

— Это как-то тебя касается? — уточнил он.

— Да, коль скоро я сижу рядом и слышу всё, что ты говоришь, — ответила слизеринка, Арчер в ответ криво усмехнулся.

— Ты можешь сесть подальше и заткнуть уши, — предложил он.

— Боюсь, отсутствие у тебя воспитания будет терзать меня, даже если я окажусь в другом конце школы, — спокойно отозвалась Гринграсс, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Гарри.

— Ой, да брось, Даф, — насмешливо пропел Блэйз, — Арчер специально это делает. Легкая нотка грубости только придает ему обаяния.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы грубость когда-либо кому-то придавала обаяния, — ворчливо заметила девушка.

— Ну, это же как с глупостью, — продолжал рассуждать слизеринец. — Вот посмотри на Гарри. Он большую часть времени ведет себя как идиот и при этом умудряется всем нравиться.

— Улыбчивые аутисты всегда всем нравятся, Блэйз. Не путай кретинизм с хамством, — подал из-за книги голос Том. — Без обид, Гарри.

— Ну что ты, я уже привык, — скривился Поттер, листая свои конспекты.

— И, возвращаясь к разговору: нет, я не пытаюсь заработать популярность грубостью.

— Тогда зачем так себя ведешь? — спросила Дафна.

— Мне нравится доводить особо чувствительных слушателей до белого каления, — Арчер послал сокурснице ядовитую улыбку.

— Вот как? — девушка смерила его долгим взглядом. — Очень неумная позиция, Томас Арчер.

Он поморщился, услышав своё полное имя, но ничего не ответил. Гринграсс, поняв, что её игнорируют, только покачала головой и, улыбнувшись напоследок Поттеру, ушла.

— Поздравляю, приятель, — сочувственно протянул Забини, — ты только что испортил себе карму.

Том вопросительно глянул на сокурсника.

— Она отберет все, что тебе дорого и спляшет на твоей могиле, — любезно пояснил тот.

— Только при том условии, что она меня переживет, — отстраненно заметил Арчер, возвращаясь к чтению.

— Между прочим, ты мог бы просто её не обижать, — тихо сказал Поттер, не глядя на друга.

— Не моя беда, если она у нас такая нежная, — пренебрежительно фыркнул тот.

— Она девушка, Том…

— И что с того? Грейнджер тоже девушка, и все еще не рассыпалась на тысячу блесток, как ни странно.

— И это делает Гермиону просто уникально терпеливым человеком, — с улыбкой заметил Гарри.

Как раз в это время к ним, наконец, присоединился Драко и негромкая перепалка лучших друзей тут же прервалась.

— О, я думал, мы потеряли тебя навсегда, — Блэйз тут же переключился на своего приятеля. — И нет, нам не интересно о чем ты говорил с Крамом.

Блондин высокомерно хмыкнул.

— Я и не собирался рассказывать.

— Вот и чудненько. Итак, какие ставки на завтрашний отбор? — Блэйз принялся оживленно потирать руки.

— Я считаю, что от Дурмстранга чемпионом будет Виктор, — тут же известил Малфой.

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Гарри, делая пометки в своих записях. — Спорим, список претендентов был бы чуть длиннее, если бы мы знали хоть кого-нибудь из Дурмстранга за исключением Крама? — он смерил сокурсника почти жалостливым взглядом: — Серьезно, Драко, еще чуть-чуть и я подумаю, что ты в него влюбился.

— Ты сам только и твердишь, что хочешь взять у него автограф! — защищаясь, огрызнулся блондин.

— Да, потому что он великолепно летает, — насупился Поттер, — но это не значит, что я буду ради этого набиваться к нему в друзья. Это унизительно.

— Вот именно! — подхватил Блэйз. — Лучше сыграй с ним в квиддич.

— Отвали.

— Ну правда, — заныл сокурсник, — я разве один считаю, что ты смог бы составить ему достойную конкуренцию?

— Нет, не один, — тут же отозвался Арчер. — Но спорить с комплексами Гарри — себе дороже.

— Это не комплексы, а здравый смысл, — Гарри упрямо свел брови у переносицы.

— Я тоже считаю, что до Виктора тебе далеко, уж не обижайся, Поттер, — внес свою лепту Драко.

— Завидуй молча, Малфой — прокомментировал Том.

Блондин недовольно нахохлился.

— Мне вот интересно, кто из Хогвартса станет чемпионом, — сказал Блэйз, пока не вспыхнул новый бессмысленный спор.

— По именам перечислять будем? — насмешливо уточнил Арчер.

— Ну, хотя бы предположить-то можно, — не отступал Забини. — Кто-нибудь из Рэйвенкло?

— Слишком узколобые, — поморщился Малфой. — Скорее всего, какой-нибудь гриффиндорец. Они там все без царя в голове.

— Это не делает их достойными участия, — задумчиво сказал Том.

— Тогда Хаффлпафф? — предположил Гарри.

— Нет, — хором отрезали все трое его собеседников.

— Скорее уж Слизерин, — добавил от себя Блэйз.

— Да как же, — поморщился Малфой, — готов поспорить, даже у этой их чашки беспристрастной есть какие-нибудь претензии к слизеринцам.

— Вы с Панси чудесная пара, — умилился Забини, обменявшись веселыми взглядами с Гарри и Томом.

Драко, не присутствовавший при обсуждении этой темы с Паркинсон во время игры в МаджиКо, непонимающе моргнул, но его друг уже перевел тему в прежнее русло:

— И всё же, вдруг Слизеринец?

— Не говори ерунды, — гнул свою линию Малфой. — Готов поспорить: скорее какого-нибудь слюнявого Хаффлпаффца с пуговичными глазками выберут, чем слизеринца.

— Отлично! — в глазах Блэйза вспыхнул азарт, — ставлю пять галлеонов на Слизерин.

— Готовь деньги, — усмехнулся блондин, пожимая руку приятелю.

Некоторое время все четверо молчали.

— Эх, хотел бы я тоже поучаствовать, — потягиваясь, признался Забини. — Весело, наверное…

Малфой согласно кивнул.

— Может, можно как-то обмануть запретную черту? — с надеждой предположил он.

— Ага, — подал голос Гарри, — и что если Кубок выбросит твоё имя?

— Я стану чемпионом, — ответил вместо друга Блэйз, расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке.

— Ты станешь покойником, — поправил его Том.

— Почему это? — обиделся юноша.

— Потому что сразу после тебя обеими руками обхватит за шею наш декан и будет с упоением душить, пока Кубок не переизберет другого чемпиона, — пояснил Гарри.

— Но неужели тебе не хочется поучаствовать? — удивленно спросил Забини.

— Нет уж, — Поттер поморщился, — мне вполне хватает головной боли и без Турнира, спасибо большое.

— То есть, слава и деньги тебя совсем не прельщают? — лукаво сощурился сокурсник.

— Ты в себе? — Драко бросил на друга колючий взгляд. — У него и того и другого в достатке. На кой черт Поттеру ещё?

— А, точно, — слизеринец со смешком хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Я забыл, — он повернул голову к Тому. — Ну, а как насчет тебя, Арчер?

— Нет, благодарю, — сухо ответил тот.

— Почему?

Том обратил долгий взгляд на сокурсника.

— Целый год изображать из себя клоуна на потеху публике ради сомнительных привилегий? — язвительно уточнил он. — Мне заняться больше нечем?

— Никакого с вами веселья, — печально вздохнул Блэйз. — И все же, — он на миг задумался, — если бы все мы могли бросить в Кубок свои имена, как думаете, кого бы он выбрал? — он оглядел сокурсников и сам же ответил: — Я думаю, что Поттера.

Одновременно с ним прозвучали голоса Тома и Драко.

— Гарри.

— Поттера, кого же ещё.

Все трое посмотрели на предполагаемого чемпиона, тот окинул их колючим взглядом и глубоко вздохнул:

— Какое счастье, что мы не можем участвовать в Турнире, — искренне заявил он и вернулся к своим конспектам.

  


* * *

Несмотря на то, что сам Гарри к участию в Турнире особого интереса не испытывал, утром следующего дня он проснулся и отправился на завтрак пораньше. Ему было любопытно, кто из учеников окажется достаточно решительным, чтобы опустить своё имя в Кубок в числе первых. Арчер, поворчав немного, все-таки решил составить ему компанию, а Малфой и Забини, выяснив причину раннего пробуждения соседей по спальне, увязались следом. Оказалось, что таких любопытствующих в Большом Зале немало и, судя по откровенно сомнамбулическому поведению, спать все легли далеко за полночь.

Сонно пережевывая тост, Поттер задумчиво глазел на Кубок огня. Он стоял в центре холла на табуретке, куда обычно клали Волшебную шляпу. Его оббегала начерченная на полу золотая линия, образующая окружность радиусом три метра.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно пропели где-то справа.

Гарри скосил глаза в сторону говорящего и мигом выпрямился:

— Привет, Дафна. Ты рано проснулась.

— Я всегда рано просыпаюсь, — улыбнулась девушка, небрежно поправляя безупречную прическу и стряхивая со школьной мантии невидимую пылинку.

Юноша заворожено наблюдал за каждым её движением, совершенно не обращая на красноречивый взгляд Арчера, который разве что не телеграфировал азбукой Морзе, что друг выглядит, как полный идиот. Дафна тем временем взяла с тарелки яблоко и с интересом глянула на Кубок.

— Кто-нибудь уже опускал пергамент со своим именем?

— Дурмстрангцы бросили все, — тут же отрапортовал Поттер.

— А из Хогвартса?

— Не видел.

— Наверное, кто-нибудь ночью тайком бросил, — предположил Малфой. — Чтобы никто не таращился.

— Если бы вы пришли минут на двадцать пораньше, то парочку бы увидели, — насмешливо сказал Теодор Нотт.

— Так кто-то из наших уже добрался до Кубка? — оживился Забини. — И кто?

— Шуты Уизли, — закатил глаза Теодор. — Эта парочка недоумков выпила какое-то зелье, надеясь обмануть чары директора.

— О, — Гарри, наконец, отвлекся от переглядываний с Дафной и вопросительно поднял брови, — и как?

— Никак, — ехидно ухмыляясь, ответил Нотт. — В больничном крыле сидят, — его глаза искрились от еле сдерживаемого смеха, — бородатые.

Гарри и Блэйз весело переглянулись.

— Я не удивлен, — чопорно заявил Драко. — Какой человек в здравом уме станет тягаться с чарами Дамблдора? Ясно же, что запрет не шутка.

— Ой, и давно ли ты такой правильный, Малфой? — шутливо прокомментировал Гарри. — Хотя, конечно, близнецы перегнули палку. Могли бы и ночью это сделать, чтобы не позориться.

Сидящие рядом слизеринцы задумчиво покивали.

— Кстати, когда я шла сюда, то слышала, что Уоррингтон бросил своё имя в Кубок сегодня на рассвете, — вспомнила Дафна. — Здорово будет, если его выберут, не так ли?

— Кассиус? Ну, не знаю, — Блэйз в задумчивости почесал бровь. — Он какой-то угрюмый слишком для передовицы Пророка.

— А что насчет Причарда? — спросил Малфой. — Он староста в этом году и один из лучших студентов на потоке.

— Он говорил, что бросит своё имя сразу после утреннего дежурства, — припомнил Теодор.

— Из Мариуса вышел бы неплохой чемпион, — кивнул Поттер, накладывая себе омлет. — А Эдриан участвует?

— Ему будет семнадцать только в декабре, — напомнил Блэйз.

— А, точно, жаль, — Гарри почесал затылок, прикидывая, кто бы еще мог принять участие в турнире. — Кстати, Монтегю тоже подошел бы. Он с этого года должен был быть капитаном команды по квиддичу, если бы не турнир.

Малфой и Блэйз переглянулись, Гарри переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного сокурсника на другого.

— Что?

— У его семьи не самая лучшая репутация для турнира, — тихо сказал Блэйз. — Он вряд ли будет участвовать.

— А что не так? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Его отец в Азкабане, — ответил за притихших слизеринцев Том, невозмутимо поглощая свой завтрак.

— Да? — Гарри с любопытством склонил голову к плечу. — За что?

— За массовые убийства во время войны с Тёмным Лордом, — буднично сообщил его друг.

— Арчер, мы не обсуждаем это, — еле слышно сказал Драко.

— То что вы о чем-то не говорите, не значит, что этого нет, — отрезал Том. — Отец Грэхэма был Пожирателем Смерти и это вряд изменится от того, что вы деликатно обходите эту тему. К тому же это общеизвестный факт, раз я прочитал об этом в одном из старых номеров Пророка о процессах над Пожирателями.

— Для Грэхэма это не самая приятная тема, — напряженно напомнил Малфой.

— Безусловно, — не стал спорить Арчер. — Но он либо принимает свою семью такой, какая она есть, либо отказывается от неё. И судя по тому, что он учится на Слизерине, я бы предположил, что он предпочел первый вариант. А значит, ничего оскорбительного в разговорах об отце Грэхэма нет.

— Да, за исключением, что для него это может быть болезненно.

— О, я тебя умоляю, Забини, с каких пор Слизеринцы заботятся о чьей-то душевной организации? — закатил глаза Том.

— И, тем не менее, мы не обсуждаем проблемы в семьях, — с нажимом повторил Драко. — Это личное и никого не касается.

— Да, за исключением тех случаев, когда речь заходит о родителях Гарри. Его семью вы отчего-то обсуждаете с удовольствием.

Поттер, который наблюдал, как охотница гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу бросает своё имя в кубок, метнул предупреждающий взгляд на Тома, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что в это время прозвучал ответ Драко:

— Да, потому что его родители давным-давно мертвы и это всем прекрасно известно. Вряд ли Поттер плачет в подушку, каждый раз, когда кто-то случайно вспоминает его семью.

— О, да, — холодно сказал Гарри, привлекая к себе внимание, — вы все так любите вспоминать, что мои родители мертвы, нопри этом с присущей вам, слизеринцам, деликатностью, каждый раз всячески уклоняетесь от разговоров о том, **кто именно** их убил. Конечно, ведь тогда это косвенно затронет **ваши** семьи, а это личное и никого не касается.

— На что ты намекаешь, Поттер? — прошипел Драко.

— На то, что не только у Монтегю отец был Пожирателем Смерти, — глядя прямо серые в глаза сокурсника отчеканил Гарри и резко поднялся на ноги. — Приятного аппетита.

Том проводил взглядом удаляющегося друга и со вздохом покачал головой.

— Вот ты все-таки идиот, Малфой, — констатировал он.

— Почему я? — ощетинился Драко. — Это Поттер истерику закатил.

— А кому за это стоит сказать «спасибо»? — сердито бросила Дафна, прежде чем Арчер успел что-то сказать. Отодвинув тарелку, девушка встала из-за стола.

— Уже уходишь? — красноречиво усмехаясь спросил Блэйз.

— Пропал аппетит, — Гринграсс в последний раз с упреком взглянула на Тома и Малфоя, после чего покинула Большой Зал.

— Эх, не любит она эти разговоры, — подперев голову рукой вздохнул Забини.

— Кто-то из её родственников тоже в Азкабане? — без особого интереса уточнил Арчер.

— Гринграссы во время войны придерживались нейтралитета, — помедлив, ответил Блэйз. — Но это не помешало каким-то особо ретивым фанатикам запытать до смерти её дядю.

— Пожиратели?

— Авроры, — Малфой поморщился. — После войны Ильриха Гринграсса подозревали в содействии Тёмному Лорду. Считали, что он спонсировал Пожирателей. И на одном из допросов переусердствовали.

— И что, она так скучает по дяде, которого даже не помнит?

— Ильрих был старшим братом её матери и когда он умер, миссис Гринграсс… — Драко взглянул на Блэйза и тот со вздохом закончил за друга:

— Она не слишком хорошо справилась с потерей брата, смешала какие-то зелья, чтобы избавиться от депрессии и теперь… в общем, мама Дафны очень сильно болеет.

— Неизлечимо, — добавил от себя Малфой.

— Понятно, — Арчер задумчиво крутил в руке вилку.

Не то чтобы его сильно тронула эта история, но становилось понятно, почему слизеринцы так не любят вдаваться в подробности о своих родных.

«Где ни копни, наткнёшься на семейную драму, — раздраженно подумал он. — Не школа, а какой-то бесконечный водопад слез».

  


* * *

Обмотав вокруг лица шарф и поплотнее запахнув тёплую мантию, Гарри брел по дорожке в сторону запретного леса. Он прокручивал в голове перепалку с Драко и ругал себя за несдержанность. В конце концов, тему его родителей поднял Том, а Малфой, как обычно, принялся нести чушь. Уже можно было привыкнуть.

«И на кой дьявол я вообще про Волдеморта вспомнил? — мысленно ворчал юноша. — Ведь с самого начала было ясно кто я, а кто остальные слизеринцы. Можно было бы и не накалять обстановку».

Он досадливо покачал головой, обозвал себя несдержанным болваном и ступил под сень деревьев. Впереди, совсем недалеко, была полянка, куда подросток иногда любил приходить, чтобы подумать. Гарри почти добрался до нужного места, когда обнаружил, что там уже кто-то есть.

В пол-оборота нему стояла невысокая девушка. Длинные волосы, доходящие уже почти до пояса, были спутаны, и в растрепанных светлых с пепельным оттенком прядях можно было разглядеть маленькие косички с вплетенными в них ленточками. Девушка стояла прямо посреди поляны с закрытыми глазами и, подставив лицо лучам солнца, еле заметно улыбалась. Услышав звук шагов, она подняла веки, обратив на слизеринца безмятежный взгляд серых глаз.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — её голос был негромким и очень мягким. — Чудесная, погода.

— Ага, — Поттер широко улыбаясь, вышел на поляну и огляделся. — А тут ничего не изменилось с прошлого года.

Она покачала головой, снова подставляя лицо солнцу.

— Изменилось. Прямо рядом с тобой растет новое деревце.

Гарри опустил взгляд, заметив совсем молодой побег.

— И правда, — он уселся на поваленное дерево и зевнул.

— Еще фестралы ушли, — после непродолжительного молчания сказала девушка.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Забрали жеребят и перебрались на новое пастбище глубже в лес, — Луна сделала глубокий вдох. — Что-то здесь сильно переменится в этом году.

— Наверное это из-за турнира, — предположил Поттер. — Тут же столько народу будет шнырять.

Лавгуд пристально смотрела в небо.

— С юго-востока к нам движется очень горячий ветер, — задумчиво произнесла девушка. — Как странно.

— И что, по-твоему, это значит? — заинтересовался подросток.

Она неопределенно повела плечами.

— Как знать.

Оставив свой пост посреди поляны, Луна села рядом с Гарри и вытащила из кармана пакетик с мятными леденцами.

— Мне нравится твоя магия, кстати, — сказала она, пристально разглядывая Поттера. — Рада, что ты с ней смог найти общий язык.

— Ну… мы привыкаем друг к другу, — пробормотал юноша. — Не так-то это просто.

— Теперь все будет хорошо, — уверено протянула девушка, и, подумав, предложила другу леденец. Тот, не глядя, взял угощение и закинул конфету в рот.

— Как прошли твои каникулы? — помолчав, поинтересовался Гарри.

— Очень интересно. Спасибо, что спросил, — Лавгуд улыбнулась. — Мы с отцом отправлялись в поход, искать морщерогих кизляков. И, представь себе, наткнулись на целое гнездо репейнюшей.

— Кого? — весело переспросил Поттер, выуживая из её пакетика еще один леденец.

— Репейнюши, — терпеливо повторила девушка. — Они маленькие и кажутся пушистыми, но под мехом у них крохотные иголочки и они цепляются к мантиям. А когда прицепятся, начинают переливаться всеми цветами радуги так ярко, что слепит глаза. Папа говорит, что если вовремя от них не освободиться, то можно даже сойти с ума от вспышек света.

— Опасные они, да? — Гарри даже не пытался усомниться в правдивости истории — когда дело касалось Луны, правда слишком сильно граничила с вымыслом и разобраться во всех её рассказах не смог бы никто.

— Они очень милы, — Лавгуд накрутила на палец одну из своих косичек. — И начинают светиться просто потому что радуются.

— Радуются?

— Да, — она мечтательно улыбнулась. — Им весело путешествовать на мантиях волшебников. Они не понимают, что их свет слишком яркий для человеческих глаз, — девушка вдруг очень серьезно на него посмотрела. — Как заклинатель ты должен понимать, что внешний вид обманчив. И за тем, что на первый взгляд представляет угрозу, может крыться нечто совсем иное.

— Например, радость?

— Да.

— Но, даже если они не хотят навредить, их свет все равно может свести с ума, — заметил Гарри. — И как же тогда поступить?

Девушка склонила голову к плечу.

— Очень осторожно, полагаю. И деликатно. Ведь по незнанию или из страха ты можешь обидеть тех, кто ничего против тебя не имеет и обжигает лишь потому, что иначе не может. Не знает как. Тогда причинишь зло именно ты.

Поттер ничего на это не сказал, обратив взгляд на верхушки деревьев, чуть покачивающиеся на ветру. Если подумать, с людьми частенько выходит так же. Они ранят и порой даже не понимают этого. А ты, защищаясь, атакуешь намеренно. Юноша усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— И кого же винить? — пробормотал он.

Луна подобрала с земли желтый листочек и внимательно его разглядывала.

— Неведение и колючки, я думаю, — поразмыслив, решила она.

Поттер рассмеялся. И вот как ей каждый раз удается все так переворачивать с ног на голову? Хотя... если подумать, ему нравилось это постоянство — сидеть вот так вдвоем на поляне, есть конфеты и обсуждать несуществующих животных.

«Выходит, если Малфой — колючка, то моя реакция — неведение? — весело думал Гарри. — Один просто не может отцепиться, а второй из-за этого защищается и атакует».

Конечно, Драко милым пушистиком никогда не был. Он просто был собой. Но и по-другому просто не умел.

«И как же тогда поступить? — передразнивая самого себя, спросил он. — Ах, да! Очень осторожно и деликатно. Нда… — Поттер почесал затылок, — главное в процессе не прикончить этого белобрысого репейнюша, а то порой руки так и чешутся».

  


* * *

Целый день в Большом Зале царило взволнованное оживление. К Кубку то и дело подходили семнадцатилетние ученики, желающие внести своё имя в список претендентов на глазах многочисленных зрителей. К вечеру, в холл начали подтягиваться остальные обитатели замка, и за час до праздничного ужина Большой зал был уже почти полон.

Кубок огня переместили на преподавательский стол, и теперь он стоял перед пустым креслом Дамблдора.

Гарри вместе с Арчером прошли к слизеринскому столу, занимая свои места.

— Ну как? Видели уже кто из наших ещё опускал свои имена? — перегнувшись через стол, спросил Поттер, обращаясь к Малфою и Забини.

— Почти все семикурсники, — похвастался Блэйз, догрызая печенье. — Я болею за Причарда.

— Да, он бы хорошо вписался в тройку чемпионов, — согласился Гарри.

За неимением более интересных кандидатур, разговор сокурсников перетек в отвлеченные, будничные темы, и за непринужденной болтовнёй ужин пролетел почти незаметно. Хотя большинство учеников едва замечали угощения в своих тарелках и нетерпеливо ерзали на местах, вытягивали шеи, выжидательно косились в сторону преподавательского стола.

Наконец золотые тарелки засияли первозданной чистотой. Голоса в Зале из оглушительного шума упали до абсолютной тишины в то же мгновение, как Дамблдор поднялся с места. Сидящие по обе стороны от него профессор Каркаров и мадам Максим замерли в напряженном ожидании. Людо Бэгмен на другом конце преподавательского стола сиял улыбкой, подмигивая то тому, то другому в зале. У Крауча, напротив, вид был безучастный, почти скучающий.

— Кубок огня вот-вот примет решение, — объявил Дамблдор. — Думаю, ему требуется еще минута. Когда имена чемпионов станут известны, попрошу их подойти к столу и проследовать в комнату, примыкающую к залу. — Он указал на дверь позади профессорского стола. — Там они получат инструкции к первому туру состязаний.

Он вынул волшебную палочку и сделал широкий жест рукой. Тотчас все свечи в зале, кроме тех, что горели в тыквах, погасли. Зал погрузился в полутьму. Кубок огня засиял ярче, искрящиеся синеватые языки пламени ослепительно били по глазам. И не смотря на это, никто не отводил напряженного взгляда от волшебного артефакта. Но взгляды всех все равно прикованы к Кубку, кое-кто поглядывал на часы...

— Три, два, один, — отмеряя последние мгновения, прошептал Блэйз.

Пламя вдруг налилось красным, взметнулся столп искр, и из Кубка выскочил обгоревший кусок пергамента. Зал замер.

Дамблдор, протянув руку, подхватил пергамент, освещенный огнем, опять синевато-белым, и Дамблдор громким, отчетливым голосом прочитал:

— «Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам».

Зал содрогнулся от грохота аплодисментов и восторженных криков.

— Я же говорил! — самодовольно заявил Малфой, пытаясь перекричать шум.

Виктор Крам поднялся с места и, миновав профессорский стол, исчез в соседней комнате.

Постепенно шум в зале стих, внимание опять было приковано к Кубку. Пламя вновь покраснело, и в воздух взметнулся еще один клочок пергамента.

— «Чемпион Шармбатона — Флер Делакур!» — прочитал Дамблдор.

Девушка, похожая на вейлу легко поднялась со стула, откинула назад волну белокурых волос и летящей походкой прошла между столов Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа. Как только она удалилась в соседнюю комнату зал опять утих. Напряжение теперь было так велико, что, казалось, его можно было потрогать рукой. Осталось только узнать чемпиона Хогвартса.

Все опять повторилось. Огонь покраснел, посыпались искры. Из Кубка вылетел третий кусочек пергамента. Дамблдор поймал его и прочитал:

— «Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори».

— О, да ради Мерлина, — простонал Забини, подперев голову рукой, — из всех **достойных** почему он?!

— Смирись, Блэйз, — язвительно улыбнулся Драко, — с тебя пять галлеонов.

Стол Хаффлпаффа в это время взорвался криками и аплодисментами. Все до единого, ученики факультета чемпиона вскочили на ноги, и вопили до хрипоты, приветствуя идущего к профессорскому столу Седрика.

Дамблдор терпеливо дождался, когда смолкнут продолжительные аплодисменты. Гарри, пока, все были заняты, раскрыл на коленях одну из книг по анимагии и толкнул Арчера локтем. Том, заметив, книгу тут же потерял интерес к происходящему в зале и склонил голову к другу, оба слизеринца принялись тихонько перешептываться, обсуждая заклинание, которое планировали использовать для их следующей практики. Они так увлеклись, что уже не слушали, что дальше говорит директор. Не заметили, что он неожиданно прервал речь, а общее настроение резко переменилось. Как и не увидели, что Кубок огня вдруг вновь покраснел, из него посыпались искры, и в воздух взметнулось пламя, выбросив еще один пергамент. Дамблдор протянул руку, схватив его, и поднес к огню, обратив подозрительно долгий взгляд на имя. И лишь когда в Зале стало слишком тихо, оба мальчика перестали перешептываться и подняли головы, в недоумении глядя по сторонам, пока их взгляды, наконец, не остановились на застывшем лице директора Хогвартса. Именно в это мгновение седовласый маг поднял голову и, кашлянув, произнес:

— «Гарри Поттер». (3)

В гробовом молчании, опустившемся на Зал после этого, прозвучал звенящий от шока голос Блэйза:

— И все-таки, похоже, ты должен мне денег, Драко.

Никто даже не обратил на него внимания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Эпизоды встречи гостей и события в Большом Зале частично сперты из оригинала «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» — все права принадлежат госпоже Ро. Не моё, не претендую.
> 
> (2) МаджиКо — волшебная настольная игра. Некая помесь Монополии и Героев. Рождена больным воображением автора (я всегда хотела себе такую :D)
> 
> (3) В данном эпизоде частично использован текст из оригинального произведения «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» — все права принадлежат госпоже Ро.


	8. Жизнь за кнат

_….. седовласый маг поднял голову и, кашлянув, произнес:_

_— «Гарри Поттер»._

На Большой зал опустилась вязкая напряженная тишина. На этот раз не было слышно ни аплодисментов, ни поздравлений. Никто не произносил ни слова, не перешёптывался. Даже не шевелился. Лишь многочисленные взгляды, удивленные, потрясенные, осуждающие, негодующие, впились в одного-единственного слизеринца, который в это самое мгновение в полном ступоре смотрел на директора Хогвартса. Сознание юноши стало вдруг неповоротливым и медлительным, густым как сироп, сделав его неспособным воспринять ситуацию или хотя бы осознать, что именно сейчас произошло.

«Это сон, — гулким эхом разнеслось в его голове первая более-менее сформулированная мысль, — или чья-то шутка», — продолжал размышлять он. «Да-да, точно! Это розыгрыш. Ведь не может быть, чтобы это они серьезно. Ведь так? Так?»

Словно в поисках подтверждения своим предположениям Гарри скользнул взглядом по лицам сокурсников, но не смог разглядеть ни одного — все они вдруг слились в размытую, бледную пелену. В последней отчаянной попытке найти хоть какую-то поддержку Поттер медленно, почти нехотя, повернул голову к лучшему другу и застыл. Том. Том смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые. Как на чужака. На незнакомца.

Гарри показалось, что его с ног до головы окатили ледяной водой. По телу прокатилась дрожь.

«Не может быть, — он в отчаянии смотрел в глаза Арчера, но видел в них лишь бесконечную, черную бездну, из которой на Гарри взирала безучастная пустота, — это не может происходить на самом деле».

«Это не я бросил в Кубок свое имя, — мысленно кричал он, — ты же знаешь, это не я!»

Но вслух он так и не смог произнести ни слова.

В это мгновение за преподавательским столом царило такое же ошеломленное безмолвие. Послышался грохот отодвигаемого стула, когда со своего места стремительно поднялась МакГонагалл, подошла к Дамблдору и что-то горячо прошептала ему. Директор школы нахмурился и, выпрямившись, кивнул профессору трансфигурации.

— Гарри Поттер, — повторил он, слизеринец отвернулся от лучшего друга, обратив на главу Хогвартса умоляющий взгляд, всё ещё надеясь, что кто-нибудь прекратит это безумие. Старый волшебник выдержал недолгую паузу, глядя в глаза подростка, и ровным голосом продолжил: — подойдите, пожалуйста, сюда.

«Сейчас они скажут, что это ошибка, — словно заклинание повторял про себя Гарри, поднимаясь с места, — сейчас он покажет мне записку с именем и окажется, что это всё ошибка».

Юноша медленно шел вперед, и ему казалось, что это был самый долгий путь в его жизни. Слишком далеко расположились преподаватели. Слишком пристальными были взгляды, провожающие его, пока он двигался вдоль столов Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Шаги подростка гулом разносились по всему помещению. По мере того, как он приближался к директору, в зале начал нарастать неразборчивый ропот голосов, головы учеников поворачивались вслед слизеринцу, когда он проходил мимо, а затылок и спину прожигали пристальные, недружелюбные взгляды. Минула целая вечность, когда наконец Поттер остановился прямо напротив Дамблдора, взглянув в голубые глаза старика.

— Пройдите в ту дверь, мистер Поттер, — без улыбки произнес директор.

Словно во сне юноша обошел Дамблдора, прошел мимо МакГонагалл, даже не взглянув на неё, и осмелился только бросить осторожный взгляд на своего декана, который ожидал его у двери. Снейп смерил своего ученика холодным взглядом и отвернулся. В груди подростка начинала нарастать паника.

Решительно вздернув подбородок, Гарри толкнул дверь и переступил порог, оказавшись в небольшой комнате. У камина в дальнем конце комнаты стояли три чемпиона. Крам, привалившись плечом к каминной полке, о чем-то сосредоточенно думал. Седрик, заложив руки за спину, глядел на огонь, рядом с ним в кресле сидела Флер Делакур. Все трое обернулись к нему, как только Гарри шагнул в комнату.

— В чем дело? — спросила француженка. — Надо вернуться в зал?

Она видимо подумала, что Гарри за ними послали судьи. Слизеринец болезненно скривился, гадая, что сказать. От необходимости отвечать его спасла вновь распахнувшаяся дверь — в комнату ворвался Людо Бэгмен, накинувшись на Поттера.

— Невероятно! — воскликнул он, схватив руку Гарри. — Необычайное происшествие! Джентльмены... леди, — обратился он к чемпионам, таща Гарри к камину, — позвольте представить вам, как бы удивительно это ни звучало, четвертого чемпиона, участника Турнира!

Виктор Крам расправил плечи, оглядел Гарри с головы до ног и его хмурое лицо сделалось ещё мрачнее. Седрик вопросительно переводил взгляд с Бэгмена на Гарри, как будто ослышался. Поттер открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но его оборвал мелодичный смех Флер:

— Чудесная шутка, мсье Бэгмен!

— Никаких шуток! — старший волшебник сиял улыбкой. — Имя Гарри только что выскочило из Кубка.

Крам свел брови у переносицы. Седрик, казалось, все еще пребывал в вежливом недоумении. За обоих юношей опять ответила Делакур. В ее голосе не осталось ни капли веселья.

— Это ошибка, — уверено заявила она, даже не взглянув на Поттера. — Он не может участвовать. Он слишком маленький.

Поттер снова попытался что-то сказать, но теперь его перебил Бэгмен:

— Да, но случилось чудо, — он улыбнулся слизеринцу. — Вы ведь знаете, возрастное ограничение наложили в этом году в целях безопасности. И раз его имя выскочило из Кубка... думаю, теперь уже ничего нельзя поделать... А Гарри придется приложить все усилия. Ты ведь справишься, мальчик мой, раз решился вызваться?

Поттер подавил волну раздражения, поднимающуюся в глубине души. Ему страшно хотелось сказать что-нибудь очень резкое, но ему снова помешали: дверь позади них отворилась, и в небольшой комнате вдруг стало очень тесно, когда к ним присоединились профессор Дамблдор, мистер Крауч, профессор Каркаров, мадам Максим, профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Снейп.

— Мадам Максим! — негодующе воскликнула Флер. — Они говорят, что этот маленький мальчик тоже примет участие.

Гарри вперил в девчонку раздраженный взгляд. «Маленький мальчик»?!

Мадам Максим выпрямилась во весь свой исполинский рост.

— Дамблдор! Что всё это означает? — властно промолвила она.

— Я тоже хотел бы это знать! — поддержал французов Каркаров. На лице его застыла каменная улыбка, а синие глаза превратились в пару льдинок. — Два чемпиона от Хогвартса? Что-то не припомню, чтобы школа-хозяйка Турнира когда-нибудь выставляла двух чемпионов. Может, я плохо знаком с правилами? — С его губ слетел ехидный смешок.

— Импоссиблъ! — Мадам Максим опустила руку на плечо Флер. — Нельзя выставить двух чемпионов, это несправедливо.

— Мы были уверены, Дамблдор, что запретная линия допустит к участию в конкурсе только учеников старших курсов. — Ледяная улыбка не сходила с лица Каркарова. — Иначе мы привезли бы сюда куда больше претендентов!

От всех этих криков у Гарри начало звенеть в ушах, и он невольно отступил ближе к своему декану. Снейп бросил на него невыразительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, лишь чуть выступил вперед. Сначала Поттеру показалось, что декан зол на него и хочет держаться подальше, но через мгновение он сообразил, что своим маневром зельевар ненавязчиво отгородил подростка от разозленных волшебников. С губ слизеринца сорвался тихий вздох. По крайней мере, сейчас на его стороне был хотя бы один человек.

Директор Хогвартса тем временем поднял руки вверх, призывая всех к тишине.

— Господа, я прошу вас успокоиться. Думаю, нам здесь необходимо прояснить несколько моментов. Гарри, — старик пристально взглянул в глаза подростка, тот не отвел взгляда, пытаясь уловить выражение его глаз сквозь половинки очков и понять, что последует за всем этим сумасшествием. Увы, ничего оптимистичного для себя Поттер в глазах Дамблдора не разглядел. — Это ты, бросил в Кубок свое имя?

В комнате повисла пауза. Все выжидательно смотрели на подростка, а он, получив, наконец, право голоса, сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями:

— Нет, — твердо сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на чей-то ехидный смешок.

Снейп глянул на него через плечо и снова промолчал. Это молчание нервировало слизеринца больше всего. Почему его декан до сих пор ничего не сказал?

— Может быть, ты просил кого-то из старших бросить в Кубок твое имя? — продолжал расспрашивать директор.

— Нет, — повторил Гарри.

— Он лжет! — воскликнула мадам Максим.

Гарри сжал кулаки. Никто даже не слушал его! Они не верили ему. Даже не смотрели на него. Пара презрительных, обвиняющих взглядов было всё, чем его удостоили за всё это время. И теперь его голословно обвиняют во лжи? Выступить в свою защиту ему не дала МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер не мог бы пересечь запретную линию, — вмешалась она, — даже если бы захотел.

— Значит, Дамблдор ошибся в защитных чарах! — упрямо сказала мадам Максим.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — согласился Дамблдор.

— Альбус, вы же прекрасно знаете, что не ошиблись, — вспыхнула Минерва. — Все это глупости. Гарри сказал, что не подходил к линии. Не обращался ни к кому из старших учеников. Полагаю, этого объяснения достаточно!

— Мистер Крауч, мистер Бэгмен, — В голосе у Каркарова появились льстивые нотки. — Вы — наши беспристрастные судьи. И вы, конечно, согласны, что происшедшее противоречит правилам Турнира?

Бэгмен вытер носовым платком круглое мальчишеское лицо и глянул на Крауча. Тот стоял в тени, в нескольких шагах от камина. Полумрак старил его, делал похожим на призрака.

— Мы должны строго следовать правилам, — сухо и монотонно произнёс он, словно читая по книге. — А в них написано черным по белому: тот, чье имя выпало из Кубка, обязан безоговорочно участвовать в турнире, — мужчина смерил Поттера враждебным взглядом. — Хотя я больше чем уверен, что мальчишка врет.

Снейп вперил в Крауча колючий взгляд и впервые за все это время заговорил:

— И на каких же основаниях вы делаете эти обвинения? — бархатистым голосом произнёс он.

Глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества окатил зельевара ядовитым взглядом.

— Уже одного того, что он слизеринец, вполне достаточно, — отчеканил он. — Грязные трюки и бесстыжая ложь — неотъемлемые качества этого факультета.

По лицу Снейпа расползлась змеиная улыбка:

— Где же ваша беспристрастность, мистер Крауч? — любезно полюбопытствовал он.

— Не будь я беспристрастен, мальчишку бы уже допрашивали в аврорате, — жестко отрезал Бартемиус, декан Слизерина злобно сузил глаза. — Впрочем, начал бы я с его декана, — он опалил Северуса ненавидящим взглядом, — как с первой кандидатуры, способной устроить весь этот беспредел, подбросив имя своего ученика в Кубок.

— При всём уважении, мистер Крауч, для допроса вам потребуются куда более веские основания, чем личная неприязнь, — с гадкой ухмылкой напомнил Снейп.

— Друзья, прошу вас, давайте не будем впадать в крайности! — встрял между ними Бэгмен, продолжая улыбаться. — Сойдемся на том, что Барти знает правила как свои пять пальцев! — он просиял и взглянул на протестующих гостей, как бы говоря: спор завершен.

Комната вновь взорвалась гвалтом голосов. Гарри устало прикрыл глаза. Кажется, ему не дадут возможности вставить хоть слово в этом споре.

— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы увеличить число моих подопечных, получивших доступ к Кубку огня! — Каркаров отбросил подобострастный тон, улыбка сползла, лицо злобно исказилось. — Зажгите его еще раз. Все школы должны иметь равное число чемпионов. Это, Дамблдор, будет честно!

— Поймите, Каркаров, это невозможно, — возразил Бэгмен. — Кубок огня погас, и его разожгут не раньше следующего Турнира.

— Которого не будет! — взорвался Каркаров. — После всех встреч, переговоров, компромиссов я ничего подобного не ожидал! И готов хоть сейчас бросить все и уехать.

— Пустая угроза, Каркаров, — прохрипел голос у двери. Все присутствующие обернулись к новому участнику разговора.

В комнату вошел Грюм и, хромая, приблизился к огню. Каждый его шаг сопровождался стуком, издаваемым искусственной правой ногой.

— Ты не сможешь отозвать своего чемпиона. Как сказал Дамблдор, чемпионы связаны магическим контрактом. Хотят они или нет, им придется участвовать в Турнире. Что, не согласен?

— Согласен? — переспросил Каркаров. — Боюсь, я не совсем тебя понял, Грюм.

Каркаров держался высокомерно, показывая всем, что слова Грюма не достойны его внимания, но профессора выдали руки, судорожно сжавшиеся в кулаки.

— Вот так? — спокойно продолжал Грюм. — Тогда слушай. Все очень просто. Кто-то опустил в Кубок имя Поттера, точно зная, что, выпади его имя, ему придется участвовать в Турнире, пусть хоть небо обрушится.

— Значит, мсье успешно помог Хогвартсу откусить от одного яблока два раза, — подытожила мадам Максим.

— Полностью с вами согласен, — кивнул Каркаров. — И я намерен подать протест в Министерство магии и Международную конфедерацию колдунов...

— Уж кому бы подавать протест, так это Гарри Поттеру, — прохрипел Грюм. — Но, смешно сказать, я еще и слова от него не услышал.

— А ему-то чего протестовать?! — топнула ножкой Флер Делакур. — Пальцем о палец не ударил, и чемпион! Мы много месяцев трудились, чтобы стать чемпионами. Такая честь для всей школы. За тысячу галлеонов многие готовы отдать жизнь!

— А может, кто-то и хочет, чтобы Поттер отдал жизнь?

После этих слов в комнате воцарилось гнетущее напряжение. Старшие маги напряженно уставились на старого аврора. Гарри мысленно вздохнул, мечтая развернуться и уйти. Похоже, здесь уже все решили за него. Не на шутку встревоженный, Людо Бэгмен, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу, прервал молчание:

— Грюм, старина, что вы такое говорите?!

— Как всем нам известно, Грюм считает утро пропащим, не раскрой он к обеду полдюжины заговоров, — Каркаров перешел к прямым оскорблениям. — Ему всюду мерещится опасность. Небось, и студентам то же внушает. Мягко говоря, странное свойство для преподавателя, который учит, как защищаться от Темных Искусств. Но вам, Дамблдор, конечно, виднее.

— Мне мерещится? — прохрипел Грюм. — Фантазия разыгралась? Да поймите, подложивший в Кубок имя Поттера, обладает огромной волшебной силой!

— А доказательства, мсье? — потребовала Мадам Максим всплеснула руками.

— Маг сумел обмануть предмет, обладающий исключительными магическими свойствами. Только мощнейшее заклятие Конфундус могло заставить Кубок забыть, что в Турнире должны участвовать три школы. Ведь чтобы Кубку не из кого было выбирать, надо иметь в школе всего одного претендента. И скорее всего, имя Поттера подложили от некой четвертой школы.

— Сдается мне, ты очень много об этом думал, — холодно заметил Каркаров.

Гарри, несмотря на свою неприязнь к директору Дурмстранга, мысленно с ним согласился, размышляя о чем-то подобном. В это же время между старшими магами продолжался спор:

— Занятная гипотеза, — продолжал ехидствовать Каркаров. — А я тут недавно слышал такую историю: ты вбил себе в голову, что один из подарков, которые ты получил в день рождения, — хитроумно замаскированное яйцо василиска. Ты его взял и разбил, а это оказались обыкновенные часы. Потому-то мы и не воспринимаем тебя всерьез...

— Да, существуют люди, умеющие раздуть из мухи слона, — в голосе Грюма прозвучала угроза. — Работа у меня такая: разгадывать замыслы темных сил, Каркаров. Тебе бы следовало об этом помнить...

— Аластор! — предупреждающе остановил Грюма Дамблдор.

Грюм прикусил язык, но с удовольствием поглядывал на залившегося краской Каркарова.

— Нам неизвестно, как это могло произойти, — обратился директор Хогвартса к присутствующим. — Но иного выхода нет. Кубок выбрал двоих: Седрика и Гарри. И нам ничего не остается...

— Но, Альбус...

— Дорогая мадам Максим, вам известен иной выход? Буду рад выслушать.

Великанша не проронила больше ни слова, она просто клокотала от гнева. И не только она. Снейп хоть и безмолвствовал, но его взгляд горел ледяной яростью, Каркаров злился не меньше. Один только Бэгмен был охвачен радостным спортивным волнением.

— Ну, что ж, — потер он руки и улыбнулся. — Пора дать чемпионам соответствующие инструкции. Эта честь, Барти, представлена тебе. Не возражаешь?

— Да, да... Инструкции, — очнулся Крауч от своих мыслей. — Первый тур...

Он подошел к камину, собираясь продолжать. Гарри понял, что больше не может всё это выносить. Первоначальная растерянность и надежда на благополучный исход растворились в пучине разочарования и гнева. Вот так просто?

Ах, вышло досадное недоразумение… ну, что же…

«Да вы смеетесь надо мной?»

Юноша сделал глубокий вдох и расправил плечи.

— Я не буду участвовать, — громко произнёс он.

В комнате вновь наступила тишина. Теперь присутствующие смотрели на него куда более внимательно, чем до этого.

— Гарри, ты, наверное, не понял, — начал было говорить Бэгмен, но натолкнувшись на тяжелый взгляд подростка, замолчал.

— Я всё прекрасно понял, сэр, — сдержано сказал слизеринец. — И я отказываюсь участвовать.

— Боюсь, ты не можешь отказаться, Кубок выбрал тебя участником, Гарри, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Это магический контракт, аннулировать который мы не можем.

— Я не опускал своё имя в Кубок, сэр, — подросток повернулся к директору. — Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — он указал взглядом на клочок пергамента со своим именем, который старик держал в руках.

— Увы, это уже не имеет никакого значения.

— Имеет, сэр, — качнул головой юноша. — Я не могу быть четвертым чемпионом. Даже если Кубок убедили в том, что я чемпион от какой-то четвертой школы, это не значит, что я могу участвовать. Это против правил. Ошибка это или какая-то хитрость, её хватило лишь на то, чтобы заставить Кубок выбрать меня. Это не означает, что я попадаю под магический контракт. А значит, вы можете запретить мне участвовать, — при этих словах он взглянул на своего декана. — Пожалуйста, сэр.

Северус долго смотрел в глаза своего ученика, терзаясь сомнениями, потом скосил глаза на сумрачного Дамблдора и, наконец, покачал головой.

— Это не в моих силах, Поттер, — тихо произнёс он.

— Но вы же мой декан, — продолжал настаивать юноша. — Если вы будете против…

— Моё влияние не распространяется на Турнир, — жестко отрезал Снейп, этой резкостью пытаясь отгородиться от умоляющих зеленых глаз. — Ни моё, ни директора. Вы избраны участником Турнира от Хогвартса или некой четвертой школы, и изменить это уже не в наших силах.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, сохраняя удивительное спокойствие для человека, чьим страстным желанием все это время было истошно завопить в голос.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал он. — Тогда исключите меня.

За этим предложением последовало ошеломленное молчание.

— Прошу прощения? — вспыхнула МакГонагалл, глядя на Гарри так, словно она ослышалась. — Вы хоть понимаете, что говорите?

— Прекрасно понимаю, мэм, — подросток обратил серьезный взгляд к профессору трансфигурации. — Контракт, если таковой вообще имеется, заключается с одним из студентов. А значит, если я не буду числиться в Хогвартсе как ученик, контракт с Кубком автоматически аннулируется. Это логично.

— Это вздор! — прорычал Снейп. — Глупый мальчишка.

— Магические контракты так не действуют, Гарри, — попытался объяснить Дамблдор. — Поверь, даже это не оградит тебя от участия. Ты теперь — чемпион от Хогвартса.

— Я не чемпион, — нахмурился Поттер. — Седрик — чемпион.

— Гарри, уже ничего нельзя изменить…

Слизеринец почувствовал, что его выдержки надолго не хватит.

— Но я не хочу участвовать.

— Теперь вас никто не спрашивает, — оскалился Каркаров. — Нужно было думать, прежде чем опускать своё имя в Кубок.

— Ты глухой или тупой, Каркаров? — наконец, не выдержав, язвительно уточнил Северус. — Мальчик сто раз повторил, что не делал этого.

— А что мешает ему соврать? — огрызнулся Каркаров. — Уверен, мальчишка просто набивает себе цену, чтобы мы его ещё и уговаривали.

— Это возмутительно! — взвилась мадам Максим.

В комнате вновь вспыхнул громкий спор. Гарри с наслаждением представил себе, как выпускает из под контроля свою магию и разносит здесь всё к чертям. Хотя, наверное, даже из-за этого его не дисквалифицируют. Идиотский Кубок. До слуха подростка долетел голос Крауча.

— … должен участвовать, если его имя было в Кубке, — отчеканил он.

«Да вам всем, видимо, так и не терпится посмотреть, как я сверну себе шею», — ядовито думал Поттер.

Он искоса глянул на своего мрачного декана. Снейп в разборках не участвовал. Лишь молча взирал на пререкающихся магов и в презрении кривил губы. Дамблдор опять пытался всех успокоить, Бэгмен растеряно переводил взгляд со своего коллеги на директоров Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, МакГонагалл что-то сердито втолковывала мадам Максим.

«Похоже, они так и будут до утра орать», — апатично подумал подросток и тяжело вздохнул, привалившись спиной к стене. Стоять тут и пытаться переспорить толпу враз взбесившихся волшебников оказалось не лучшим решением. Отодвинув подальше досаду и жгучее раздражение, Гарри медленно выдохнул. Как бы ни хотелось ему сейчас на кого-нибудь наорать и что-нибудь разбить, смысла в этом не будет никакого. Так зачем тратить собственное время и силы, если ты этим ничего не можешь изменить? Бурлящее в душе бешенство медленно растворилось в знакомом чувстве отстраненного безразличия и усталости. В конце концов, он ещё успеет спокойно обдумать свои дальнейшие действия, но не здесь и не с этими людьми. Сознание болезненно кольнуло воспоминание о выражении лица Тома там, в Большом Зале. Неужели Арчер действительно думал, что это Гарри бросил своё имя в Кубок? И как быть, если друг злится на него? Поттер не был уверен, что сможет справиться со всем этим в одиночку. Вся эта ситуация до ужаса ему не нравилась от начала и до конца, нужно было поскорее решить, как быть теперь.

Юноша вновь оглядел спорящих магов. Что ж… похоже, ему-таки не оставили выбора… как всегда.

— Хорошо, — он попытался перекричать старших магов.

Первым его услышал Дамблдор и, замолчав на полуслове, обернулся к нему. Следом за ним, притихли и остальные.

— Хорошо, — уже куда тише повторил Поттер. — Я согласен.

— Гарри, поверь, если бы у нас был иной выход, — начал говорить директор.

Слизеринец безо всякого выражения взглянул на него.

— Я понимаю, сэр.

Старик устало вздохнул и обратил взгляд на Крауча.

— Бартемиус, прошу вас, зачитайте нам инструкции, — попросил он.

  


* * *

Гарри плелся по стылым коридорам подземелий следом за своим деканом, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах. Оцепенение, напавшее на него во время всех этих шумных препирательств, постепенно вытеснялось досадой и разочарованием. Подросток разрывался между противоречивыми эмоциями: с одной стороны, ему жутко хотелось на кого-нибудь наорать и, развернувшись, сбежать куда подальше и от проклятого турнира, и от навязчивого внимания окружающих. С другой же стороны, душу юноши заполняло холодное безразличие к тому, что теперь его ожидает.

Гарри бросил бесполезные попытки определиться с тем, что же на самом деле он сейчас испытывает, и его мысли обратились к тому, что рассказал Крауч о предстоящих испытаниях.

_«Первый тур будет проверкой на вашу сообразительность, — говорил он. — Мы не посвящаем вас в то, какое испытание вам предстоит. Для волшебника крайне важно действовать смело и находчиво в неожиданных обстоятельствах. Первый тур состоится двадцать четвертого ноября в присутствии зрителей и судейской бригады. Участникам Турнира воспрещается принимать от учителей хоть какую-то помощь. Единственное оружие чемпиона — волшебная палочка. По окончании первого тура вы получите инструкцию для второго. Учитывая затраты сил и времени для подготовки к Турниру, чемпионы освобождаются от годовых экзаменов»._

«Хоть один плюс, — размышлял слизеринец, — можно потратить время на собственные исследования, а не на экзамены».

«Ну да, если этот турнир оставит тебе хоть минутку свободного времени, — язвительно заметил внутренний голос. — И если попутно тебя не прикончат на одном из испытаний».

Поттер нахмурился, упрямо отгоняя мрачные мысли. Об этом можно будет побеспокоиться и потом, как и о том, кому и зачем вообще потребовалось бросать его имя в Кубок Огня.

Северус искоса взглянул на мальчика, погруженного в свои невеселые мысли. Одному Мерлину было известно, как ему удалось сохранять невозмутимость, пока решалась судьба четвертого чемпиона. Больше всего Северуса злила собственная бесполезность в этом деле. Он не мог помочь Поттеру, не мог запретить ему участвовать, не мог даже придумать чего-нибудь мало-мальски ободряющего. Снейпу не нравилась эта мрачная задумчивость Гарри: ни к чему хорошему это, как правило, не приводило. Зная характер мальчишки, тот вполне мог выкинуть очередную глупость. Декан Слизерина тихо вздохнул. Что ж, пожалуй, всё, что он может сейчас сделать — это вычислить того негодяя, из-за которого в турнире теперь участвуют четыре студента. Вычислить. И изощренно уничтожить.

Но сперва следовало провести беседу с мальчишкой, пока тот опять не напридумывал себе море ужасов.

Когда они поравнялись со входом в кабинет Снейпа, Гарри вопросительно глянул на своего учителя и тот открыл перед ним дверь.

— Заходите, Поттер, — тихо велел он.

Когда оба волшебника в полном молчании расположились друг напротив друга за профессорским столом, Северус пристально взглянул на своего студента:

— Поттер, — Гарри хмуро глянул на него исподлобья, явно ожидая ругани, — хотите чаю?

— А? — подросток растеряно моргнул, и Снейпу страстно захотелось закатить глаза.

— Чаю, Поттер, — раздраженно повторил он, уже жалея об этом своём приступе добросердечности по отношению к тупому ребенку, — что непонятного?

Не привыкший к подобным проявлениям мягкости со стороны своего декана и памятуя о прошлом опыте чаепития в кабинете Снейпа, Гарри с параноидальным подозрением воззрился на него.

— Я не бросал своё имя в Кубок, — сухо сообщил он, — и никого не просил об этом. И нет, я не хочу участвовать в турнире, и, будь моя воля, с радостью бы не участвовал. Это правда, сэр, давайте на этот раз обойдемся без допроса под Веритасерумом?

Снейп пару мгновений удивленно рассматривал серьёзного юношу напротив него, с усталой обречённостью гадая, куда опять подевался неунывающий бестолковый Поттер, и как, к Моргане, сопляк догадался, что декан подмешал ему в чай зелье правды на первом курсе, когда они пытались разобраться с историей о домовом эльфе?

Хотя, впрочем, это глупый вопрос. За последние годы мальчишка прекрасно освоил зельеварение, сильно обогнав школьную программу, и к тому же был достаточно умен, чтобы сложить два и два и прийти к нужным выводам. Недоумение вызывало только то, что он ни разу об этом не упомянул и никому не пожаловался. Очевидно же, что тогда Северус действовал не слишком-то педагогично, в духе Поттера было непременно об этом напомнить в самый неудобный момент. Или наоборот, удобный.

— Как давно вы знаете? — не сдержавшись, поинтересовался профессор.

— Ну, — Гарри на миг задумался, — я как бы сразу догадался, что это немного странно, а потом, курсе на втором, я нашел в книге описание зелья правды, и всё сразу встало на свои места.

— И вы никому не сказали? — Снейп все ещё не верил, что мальчишка проявил такую молчаливость в подобном щекотливом вопросе.

— Я просто не увидел в этом никакого смысла, — признался юноша. — Прошел почти год с тех пор, и врываться к вам в кабинет с обвинениями казалось как-то глупо. Да и потом я подумал, что раз уж вы так поступили, то у вас была довольно веская причина, не так ли?

Северус мысленно передернул плечами:

«Да не то чтобы…» — виновато подумал он и решил сменить тему, пока собственная совесть его окончательно не заела. Порой эта бесхитростная искренность мальчика жгла душу хуже раскаленного металла.

— Что же, — прочистив горло, сказал зельевар, — на этот раз устраивать вам допрос в мои планы не входило, мистер Поттер.

— О? — Гарри склонил голову к плечу. — То есть вы верите мне?

— Да. Верю, — Снейп внимательно взглянул в глаза подростка. — Как и верю в то, что ваше вынужденное участие в турнире — не чья-то дурацкая шутка. Полагаю, профессор Грюм был прав, предположив, что кто-то хочет навредить вам.

Юноша кивнул.

— Я так и подумал, сэр.

— Поттер, я прошу вас быть предельно осторожным. Мы не можем знать, какую цель преследует тот, кто устроил всё это, но я уверен, ничего хорошего ожидать не стоит.

Гарри хмуро уставился на полированную столешницу.

— И что же мне делать?

— Полагаю, плыть по течению сейчас будет самым разумным, — помолчав, решил зельевар. — Вы не можете отказаться от участия в турнире, поэтому все, что теперь от вас требуется — это постараться не вляпаться в ещё большие неприятности.

Слизеринец резко вскинул голову, вперив сердитый взгляд в своего учителя:

— Можно подумать, это моя вина! — неожиданно рявкнул он. — Меня как-то опять забыли спросить, хочу ли я разгребать это дерьмо!

— Следите за языком, мистер Поттер, — ровным голосом осадил его профессор. — Вы забываетесь.

Мальчишка раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся, что-то проворчав себе под нос. Снейпу хотелось верить, что это были извинения за свою несдержанность, но уточнять он не стал.

— Вот что, Поттер, — медленно произнёс он после напряженной паузы, что повисла между ними, — я понимаю, что вы не в восторге от происходящего, вам предстоит непростой год, но изменить что-либо вы уже не можете, поэтому прекратите уже жалеть себя.

— Я не жалею себя! — ощетинился мальчика, чем заслужил скептичный взгляд зельевара. — Я пытаюсь понять, как мне вообще пережить этот проклятый турнир!

— На вашу долю выпадали испытания и похуже, — невозмутимо напомнил Снейп.

— Да, но при этом за мной не следила половина магической Британии! — воскликнул мальчик и внезапно все его тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции наконец хлынули наружу: — Я понятия не имею, что за соревнования будут! Как вообще я могу состязаться с участниками, которые старше и опытнее меня?! Мало того, что меня теперь все считают лжецом и выскочкой, так еще и слабаком на весь мир выставят! Отлично просто! Готов поспорить, что если меня прикончат во время турнира, никто даже не удивится. Могу представить, о чем все сейчас думают! Четырнадцатилетнему сопляку мало славы, вот он и замахнулся на турнир, всех обманул, а теперь как полный идиот пытается прыгнуть выше головы! Как прикажете со всем этим справляться?!

Северус в полном молчании слушал истерические причитания мальчика, позволяя тому выговориться. В конце-концов, не так уж часто ему доводилось слышать от Поттера такой поток жалоб. Тот, как правило, предпочитал молчать, когда речь заходила о его проблемах. И теперь это весьма своеобразное проявление доверия по отношению к Снейпу необычайно воодушевило последнего. Если мальчишка позволил своему декану стать свидетелем своей слабости, значит, возможно, он позволит Северусу помочь.

Когда Гарри замолчал, зельевар призвал с полки чайник, пару чашек и несколько минут в полном молчании заваривал чай. Разлив напиток по чашкам, он пододвинул одну подростку и тот в задумчивости уставился на содержимое.

— Чай с мятой, — мягко, насколько он был вообще на это способен, пояснил Северус, — успокойтесь уже, никто не собирается вас травить.

— Спасибо, профессор, — смущенно пробормотал слизеринец, взяв чашку в руки.

Дождавшись, пока Гарри немного успокоится, Северус заговорил.

— Теперь слушайте внимательно, Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнёс он, словно тщательно взвешивал каждое свое слово, — забудьте о том, что подумают или не подумают о вас окружающие. На сегодняшний день это — наименьшая из ваших проблем. Толпа — глупое, управляемое животное, а общественное мнение — самая изменчивая в мире вещь. Сегодня вас назовут лжецом, а завтра вознесут на пьедестал героя, и ни то, ни другое не стоит и сикля. Всё, что имеет значение, — это ваши собственные решения и поступки. Забудьте вы уже о соревнованиях, никто не ждёт от вас победы. Просто переживите чертов турнир.

— А как же тот, кто все это затеял? — тихо спросил подросток.

— Рано или поздно он себя проявит, — со вздохом сказал Снейп. — Нам остается только подготовиться к этому.

— Или постараться его вычислить, — заметил Гарри.

— Это предоставьте профессорам и аврорам, Поттер, — посуровев, велел зельевар. — Не хватало еще вам устроить в Хогвартсе охоту на ведьм.

— Но я мог бы…

— Нет.

— Но почему бы мне…

— Нет.

— Но я всего-лишь…

— Поттер! — гаркнул Снейп. — Вам напомнить, чем обернулись все ваши предыдущие героические эскапады?

— Эм… — Гарри почесал затылок, пытаясь припомнить хоть одно из своих приключений, которое в итоге не окончилось его попаданием в лазарет в полумертвом состоянии. — Ну… — в голову ничего не приходило.

— Вот именно, — удовлетворенно заключил Снейп, мгновенно остыв. — Поэтому, Мерлина ради, давайте не будем играть в частное сыскное агентство хотя бы в этом году.

— Хорошо, профессор, — нехотя кивнул мальчик.

— Прекрасно. А теперь, — Северус взглянул на часы, — вам давно пора вернуться в своё общежитие. Вы свободны, Поттер.

Юноша кивнул и направился к выходу из кабинета.

— Поттер?

Уже стоя у самой двери, Гарри обернулся, вопросительно глядя на своего учителя.

— Вы помните, что сказал господин Крауч о запрете принимать помощь от профессоров? — очень странно глядя на него спросил Северус.

Подросток непонимающе свел брови у переносицы.

— Да, сэр.

— Прекрасно, — заключил Снейп. — А теперь забудьте об этом.

Несмотря на паршивое настроение, уголки губ Гарри невольно поползли вверх.

— Вы предлагаете мне нарушить правила игры, сэр?

Зельевар ответил ему совершенно ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Я предлагаю вам вспомнить о том, что слизеринцы никогда не играют по правилам.

— Я учту ваш совет, — пообещал подросток.

По губам учителя зелий скользнуло нечто отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

— Уж будьте любезны, — насмешливо произнёс он. — Можете идти, Поттер.

— Спасибо, профессор.

Дверь за мальчиком с тихим щелчком закрылась.

Меньше всего на свете Гарри сейчас хотелось возвращаться в общежитие. Несмотря на разговор с профессором, подростка не слишком-то воодушевляла перспектива объясняться сейчас с сокурсниками. Он всё еще был зол и расстроен, к тому же у него совершенно не осталось сил на очередные разглагольствования. Как же ему сейчас хотелось развернуться и сбежать куда подальше! Но без мантии невидимки и Карты Мародеров сиё предприятие могло закончиться, не начавшись, потому что для этого ему пришлось бы пройти мимо кабинета Снейпа, а тот наверняка ожидает чего-то подобного от Гарри. И подростку мало верилось в то, что на этот раз профессор будет с ним так же любезен.

Поэтому в гостиную стоило вернуться хотя бы за тем, чтобы забрать необходимые для поспешной капитуляции вещи. Только вот при мысли о том, что ему придется иметь дело с однокурсниками, Поттера начинало чуть ли не мутить. Единственная надежда была на то, что в столь поздний час там уже никого не будет и ему не придется проходить ещё один допрос с пристрастием. Увы, надеялся он напрасно.

По гулу голосов было ясно, что никто и не собирался ложиться спать. Обреченно вздохнув, юноша перешагнул порог, и разговоры стихли как по команде. Едва Поттер показался в гостиной, как все лица обратились к нему, и ни на одном из них не было улыбки.

Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Гарри остановился, в молчании наблюдая крайне занимательную картину. Должно быть, здесь собрались все слизеринцы, за исключением, пожалуй, первого курса. Все они расположились в противоположном конце комнаты, организовав ровный полукруг, в центре которого стояло кресло, а в нем, словно на троне, восседал Том.

По спине подростка пробежал неприятный холодок, когда он встретился взглядом с лучшим другом. В черных глазах царило холодное, пустое безразличие. Отчего-то все это выглядело так, словно Гарри очутился в суде… где он сам был обвиняемым. В душе юноши камень за камнем начала подниматься глухая стена.

_«Забудьте о том, что подумают или не подумают о вас окружающие»,_ — сказал ему Снейп.

Что ж, пора было последовать этому совету. Поттер стиснул зубы и обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом.

Удивительно, но первым слово взял не Том, который как будто возглавлял это собрание, а Драко.

— Поттер, — лениво растягивая слова, сказал он, — ты знаешь кодекс Слизерина: «Все, что происходит внутри факультета, должно оставаться внутри факультета». Поэтому ты должен понимать, что весь этот разговор не покинет стен этой комнаты, — блондин выдержал многозначительную паузу, но так как ответом его никто так и не удостоил, продолжил говорить, старательно придерживаясь выбранного им официального тона: — Мы спросим тебя лишь раз и просим ответить честно. Это ты опустил своё имя в Кубок?

Гарри знал, о чем они хотят спросить, но Мерлин! Как же ему надоел этот вопрос!

— Нет, — уже в который раз за этот отвратительно долгий день сказал он.

Некоторые слизеринцы после его ответа переглянулись между собой, но понять — поверили они ему или нет, было сложно.

— И ты никого не просил бросить своё имя в Кубок? — продолжал расспрашивать Драко.

«Да вы все сговорились, что ли?!»

— Нет.

Малфой несколько мгновений смотрел в глаза сокурсника, Гарри подавил в себе растущее желание развернуться и уйти.

— Хорошо, — наконец, решил Драко. — Ты сказал об этом профессорам?

— Да, — Поттер вздохнул, всё происходящее начинало его утомлять.

Когда блондин понял, что его сокурсник не собирается развивать мысль, он нетерпеливо нахмурился, растеряв при этом часть своего возвышенного образа.

— И что?

— И всё, — Поттер пожал плечами, — мне никто не поверил.

— То есть они думают, что это ты сам?

Гарри взглянул на Дафну, от которой поступил последний вопрос. С ней разговаривать было куда приятнее, поэтому его ответ на этот раз вышел более развернутым:

— Ну, чемпионы, директора Шармбатона и Дурмстранга точно так думают. И Бэгмен с Краучем, скорее всего. Наши, вроде, поверили, что это не я.

«Хотя дьявол их разберет».

— И что в итоге решили? — подал голос Забини. — Ты участвуешь или нет?

Поттер тяжело вздохнул.

— Я пытался отказаться. Меня никто не послушал.

— То есть, ты будешь четвертым чемпионом? — для верности уточнил Блэйз. — Или Диггори выкинули?

— Четвертым.

— Паршиво, — вздохнул Нотт. — Выходит, Диггори будет играть за всю школу, а ты только за Слизерин.

— Выходит, что так, — юноша не стал отрицать очевидного.

— И что ты по этому поводу думаешь? — снова влез в разговор Драко.

«То, что меня это до ужаса бесит, — раздраженно подумал Гарри, — но не похоже, чтобы это кого-то волновало».

Он снова пожал плечами.

— Да ничего, в общем-то.

— То есть, тебе плевать выиграешь ты или нет?

«Да что ты пристал ко мне?!» — подросток окатил Малфоя враждебным взглядом.

— Сегодня утром я вообще не собирался участвовать, Драко, — напомнил он, — какого ответа ты от меня ждёшь?

— Вот что, Поттер, — нахмурился блондин. — Ты теперь представляешь факультет и если во время турнира ты неожиданно свернешь свою бесполезную шею, это дурно скажется на репутации всего Слизерина. Поэтому, будь добр, изволь проявить хоть каплю усилий на испытаниях, чтобы не опозорить имя нашего благородного основателя.

«Ого, — вяло подумал Гарри, — это бы прозвучало даже красиво, если бы мне так не хотелось тебе врезать за постное выражение лица и гнусавый тон».

— Драко хочет сказать, что мы все за тебя, Гарри, — словно читая мысли сокурсника, любезно разъяснил Блэйз. — Ты извини его, он просто не умеет выражать свои чувства без завуалированных оскорблений.

— Не очень-то они у него были завуалированные, — сухо отметил Поттер.

— Чтобы изыскано оскорблять людей, нужно обладать более высоким интеллектом, — плавно присоединился к разговору Том. — Боюсь, тут уже ничем не поможешь.

Взгляд Гарри обратился к лучшему другу, и юноша почувствовал, как страх, сжимающий горло, отступает — Арчер больше не смотрел на него, как на чужака. В тёмных глаза искрилось веселье, а губы кривила знакомая самодовольная усмешка. Холод и отчуждение исчезли без следа.

Усиленно игнорируя насмешки однокурсников, Малфой важно взглянул на Гарри.

— Никто, конечно, не ждет от тебя победы, Поттер, — сказал он, — но мы надеемся, что ты…

— Ой, ну сколько можно? Он понял уже тебя, Драко, — нетерпеливо перебила сокурсника Дафна, и, полностью игнорируя колючий взгляд блондина, улыбнулась Поттеру: — Гарри, то, что произошло, касается всего факультета. С этого дня ты представляешь Слизерин, но помни, ты не один, все мы готовы помочь тебе.

Несмотря на свою симпатию к девушке, ее слова ничуть его не воодушевили.

«Сейчас расплачусь просто, — сумрачно думал юноша. — Интересно, сказать им, что во время турнира меня вполне могут прикончить? Или не портить торжественность момента?»

Тут в беседу снова влез Забини, оглядываясь на своих сокурсников.

— Ну что, мы закончили «действительно важный разговор»? — явно кого-то передразнивая, уточнил он.

Судя по тому, как скривился Малфой, именно его Блэйз и пародировал.

— Думаю, на сегодня с нас хватит важных разговоров, — заключил Арчер, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ну, слава Мерлину, а то я уже думал мы тут до утра Верховный Магический Суд будем изображать! — выдохнул смуглый слизеринец и, опустившись на колени, полез куда-то за кресло в котором до этого восседал Том. — Можно наконец-то отпраздновать! — объявил он, выволакивая на всеобщее обозрение несколько коробок со сливочным пивом.

В легком недоумении Гарри наблюдал, как его сокурсники, улыбаясь и обмениваясь шутками, разбирают бутылки со сливочным пивом. От той напряженной, почти взрывоопасной атмосферы, что царила здесь буквально пять минут назад, не осталось и следа. И тут до него вдруг дошло, что никто на самом деле и не собирался его осуждать или обвинять в чем-то. Вполне возможно, им даже было не так важно, бросал Гарри своё имя в Кубок или нет. Вся эта трагикомедия была устроена больше для вида, чем по необходимости. Эдакая формальность, чтобы внести ясность в ситуацию.

И, судя по довольному виду лучшего друга, Поттер, похоже, догадывался, чья это могла быть идея.

«Чёртовы двуличные гады», — беззлобно проворчал про себя подросток и поспешил к друзьям, чтобы отвоевать себе парочку бутылок, пока их все не растащили.


	9. Вальс на минном поле

Утро следующего дня для Гарри началось не лучшим образом. Стоило ему появиться в Большом зале, как в него тут же впились все взгляды присутствующих. И если остальных чемпионов ученики приветствовали громкими аплодисментами и улыбками, то Поттеру достались только сердитые шепотки и презрительные взоры. Впрочем, чего-то подобного он и ожидал.

Надо сказать, его сокурсники проявили удивительное единение, всячески поддерживая своего чемпиона, хотя Гарри и понимал, что большинство из них делают это не из дружеских побуждений, а по необходимости. Хотел он того или нет, юноша теперь выступал за весь факультет и, помогая Поттеру, слизеринцы в первую очередь помогали самим себе, ведь если он потерпит поражение, то это оставит весьма неприятный отпечаток на репутации всего Дома. Таким образом, неожиданно для себя Гарри вдруг стал самой оберегаемой фигурой на факультете. Не то чтобы он испытывал по этому поводу особый восторг. В конце концов, ему-то было глубоко плевать на репутацию Слизерина, его куда больше беспокоило, чем вся эта история обернется в будущем для него самого. Но коль скоро все его сокурсники взялись так дружно ему помогать, он был бы просто величайшим дураком, если бы отказался эту помощь принять.

И всё же, в его окружении был хотя бы один человек, которого волновала судьба Гарри, а не репутация факультета… по крайней мере, он сильно на это надеялся. С прошлого вечера ему так и не удалось нормально поговорить с Томом, а обсудить им стоило немало вещей, начиная с реакции Арчера на участие Гарри в турнире. Юноша до сих пор гадал, почему его лучший друг так странно отреагировал, когда Кубок выбросил имя Поттера. Неужели Том действительно поверил, что Гарри мог так поступить? Это, пожалуй, было самым обидным во всей истории. Но так как Том снова вел себя как обычно, Гарри решил, что этот разговор может немного подождать. В конце концов, если бы Арчер и дальше продолжал вести себя как обиженный засранец, выносить всеобщее осуждение для Поттера стало бы совсем невыносимо, ведь даже Гермиона взглянула на него с хмурым осуждением, когда он поймал её взгляд.

В целом, поведение окружающих неприятно напоминало Поттеру его второй курс, когда все решили, будто он открыл Тайную Комнату. Впрочем, на это у Гарри уже была выработана отличная стратегия — он всех игнорировал. Не слишком приятно, конечно, было слышать смешки и перешёптывания, когда он проходил мимо, но ничего удивительного или неожиданного в этом не было. Гарри даже больше не злился. Ему просто было все равно. Пусть думают, что хотят, ведь Снейп прав — их мнение не стоит и сикля. Так какое Гарри дело до того, что думают чужаки? По крайней мере, никто пока не пытался швыряться в него проклятьями.

Увы, вскоре выяснилось, что общественное порицание и вынужденное участие в турнире — не единственные его проблемы.

Совместный урок четвёртых курсов Слизерина и Гриффиндора как раз был в самом разгаре, когда дверь в кабинет без стука открылась и на пороге, сильно нервничая, появился Колин Криви. Снейп, сидящий за рабочим столом, пока его студенты трудились над своими зельями, поднял голову, смерив гриффиндорца уничижительным взглядом.

— Вы ошиблись дверью, мистер Криви? — сухо уточнил он.

— Простите, сэр, но Гарри Поттера вызывают наверх, — звонко объявил мальчик и, не сдержавшись, бросил любопытный взгляд на четвертого чемпиона.

Тот его проигнорировал, продолжая нарезать ингредиенты, словно и не о нём была речь. Все поголовно слизеринцы делали ровно то же самое, при этом внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору. По большей части всех даже больше интересовало насколько кошмарная судьба ждёт незадачливого гриффиндорца, так бесцеремонно прервавшего урок.

Представители львиного факультета, напротив, забыв про свои зелья, вовсю глазели на разворачивающуюся сцену.

Глядя на Криви как на какое-то особо мерзкое насекомое, Снейп невозмутимо произнёс:

— Мистеру Поттеру предстоит еще час работы с зельями. Наверх он поднимется после урока.

Колин покраснел.

— Но, сэр, его ждет мистер Бэгмен, — испуганно протараторил он. — Все чемпионы должны идти. Их, по-моему, будут фотографировать.

Гарри так сильно надавил на панцирь скарабея, который сосредоточенно измельчал, что тот, расколовшись, разлетелся во все стороны, а разделочный нож оглушительно громыхнул по парте. Несколько голов повернулось в его сторону, но подросток не обратил на этого никакого внимания.

«Фотографировать! — взвыл про себя он. — Ну какого Мордреда?!»

Гарри впился в своего декана умоляющим взглядом: «Не дайте им забрать меня!»

Снейп мельком глянул на паникующего мальчика и отвернулся.

— У вас проблемы со слухом, мистер Криви? — ядовито уточнил он. — Я сказал, мистер Поттер поднимется после урока.

Продолжая мысленно чертыхаться, юноша начал аккуратно убирать устроенный беспорядок, стараясь игнорировать упрекающие и раздраженные взгляды гриффиндорцев. Том чуть скосил на него глаза, но ничего не сказал, лишь красноречиво стряхнул с рукава попавший на него осколок панциря, опалил Колина презрительным взглядом и вернулся к своему зелью.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — не желал отступать настырный третьекурсник, — Гарри надо пойти! Меня попросили его привести…

— Вы свободны, мистер Криви.

— Но, сэр!

— Я сказал, вы свободны! — Северус лишь немного повысил голос, но в купе с убийственным взглядом это все же возымело нужный эффект и мальчишка, поджав хвост, сбежал.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Все потихоньку вернулись к своим делам. Но радоваться, как оказалось, было рано. Не прошло и десяти минут, как дверь в кабинет снова открылась, но теперь на пороге стояла Минерва МакГонагалл, за спиной которой маячил бледный Криви.

Северус невозмутимо взглянул на коллегу, та в ответ поджала губы.

«И какого Мордреда ты вынуждаешь меня изображать почтовую сову?» — гневно вопрошал ее взгляд.

— Профессор Снейп, — холодно произнесла она, — я прошу вас освободить мистера Поттера от урока, он нужен организаторам турнира.

Северус мгновение молчал, потом посмотрел на своего ученика, тот выглядел, как будто его обрекли на смертную казнь.

— Мистер Поттер, вы можете быть свободны.

— Но сэр, я не закончил зелье, — тихо сказал Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что спорить уже бесполезно.

— Значит, закончите после уроков, — безо всякого выражения ответил его декан. — Оставьте свою сумку здесь.

Гарри начал подниматься со стула, когда из-за спины МакГонагалл высунулась голова Криви.

— Сэр, Гарри нужно взять сумку с собой. Все чемпионы там... — он не договорил, напоровшись на ледяной взгляд зельевара.

— Прекрасно, — отчеканил мужчина. — Поттер, соберите свои вещи.

Гарри обменялся с лучшим другом тяжелыми взглядами и, побросав перья и пергаменты в сумку, ни на кого больше не глядя, вышел из кабинета следом за профессором трансфигурации и Колином, мысленно проклиная обоих на чем свет стоит.

  


* * *

— Как удивительно, правда, Гарри? — затараторил Колин, стоило только слизеринцу закрыть за собой дверь. — Только представь себе, ты — чемпион!

— Не то слово, — проворчал Поттер, гадая, как много искренности сейчас в словах третьекурсника.

До этой минуты окружающие не особо горели желанием с ним разговаривать. А этот продолжал таращиться на него, как на какого-то идола даже после того, как они с Арчером запугали его в конце прошлого года. Это уже не говоря о том, что с прошлого вечера он для всей школы стал изгоем.

«Совсем больной», — раздраженно думал слизеринец.

МакГонагалл, которая шла рядом с ними, бросила серьезный взгляд на мрачного подростка.

— Мистер Поттер, — юноша повернул к ней голову, — я понимаю, что вам неприятна эта ситуация, но постарайтесь по возможности не усложнять всё еще больше. Это в ваших же интересах — сотрудничать с организаторами турнира.

— А то что? — дерзко поинтересовался Гарри. — Меня дисквалифицируют?

— Следите за своими манерами, мистер Поттер, — посуровела волшебница. — Я не потерплю разговоров в подобном тоне.

«Да я просто в ужасе», — ядовито подумал он, отворачиваясь.

— Простите, мэм.

Несколько мгновений Минерва молчала, разглядывая слизеринца. Мальчик был напряжен как натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. Учитывая взрывоопасность его магии, это было плохим знаком. Отослав Криви прочь, женщина встала напротив юноши, вынуждая того остановиться. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Мистер Поттер, — тихо заговорила она. — В школу приехали журналисты из «Ежедневного Пророка». С этой минуты за каждым вашим шагом будут пристально следить и стоит вам оступиться, это тут же станет достоянием общественности. Своей позицией вы делаете хуже только себе. Прошу вас, постарайтесь держать себя в руках.

Подросток непонимающе смотрел на неё.

— О чём вы…

— Я говорю о вашей магии, — быстро перебила его профессор. — Об этом никто не должен знать, в противном случае я боюсь предположить, какими будут последствия.

— А… о, — до Гарри, наконец, дошло, что так обеспокоило её.

Конечно, МакГонагалл не знала, что стихийные выбросы для него больше не были проблемой, а посвящать её в это он не собирался, поэтому просто кивнул.

— Я понимаю, мэм. Спасибо.

Они снова неторопливо направились вперед.

«Какая к Мордреду разница: узнают они или нет? — мысленно ворчал Гарри. — Всё равно министру уже об этом известно. И некоторым аврорам тоже. Тоже мне, тайна века».

«С другой стороны, если узнает общественность, крику будет хоть отбавляй», — заметил внутренний голос.

«Ну, а что мешает Фаджу всё рассказать репортерам? — продолжал мысленный монолог с самим собой Гарри. — Если он вдруг решит, что это благоприятно скажется на его репутации, об этом всем сразу станет известно. Так и чего ради вальсировать на минном поле, когда все бомбы там с часовым механизмом?»

Естественно, все эти мысли он оставил при себе.

Проводив подростка до нужной аудитории, профессор Трансфигурации пожелала ему удачи и удалилась. Гарри проводил ее унылым взглядом и, постучавшись, открыл дверь.

Переступив порог, слизеринец очутился в небольшой аудитории. Большинство столов были сдвинуты в противоположный конец комнаты, образуя в центре пустое пространство. Три оставшиеся парты были составлены вместе перед доской и накрыты длинной бархатной скатертью.

В аудитории юношу радушно приветствовал Людо Бэгмен, объявив, что чемпионам предстоит проверка волшебных палочек. Не зная, что на это ответить, Поттер просто кивнул и мельком глянул на остальных игроков. Седрик и Флер вели негромкую беседу, мило улыбаясь друг другу. Крам, все такой же мрачный и задумчивый, стоял в стороне. Гарри хотел было завести со знаменитым ловцом непринужденный разговор и под шумок выторговать себе автограф, но прерывать Бэгмена посреди его монолога, пока тот что-то упоённо рассказывал, показалось юноше не слишком вежливым. Слизеринец перевел взгляд на Людо, пытаясь понять, о чём речь и как раз успел услышать:

— Познакомься, Рита Скитер,— Бэгмен жестом указал на женщину в алой мантии, которая как раз начала подниматься из-за стола. — Она делает небольшой материал о Турнире для «Пророка».

— Не такой уж и небольшой, Людо, — приближаясь к ним, поправила Рита, впившись взглядом в Гарри.

Подросток заинтересовано глянул на журналистку. До этого он никогда не видел репортеров волшебного мира, которые публиковали статьи в «Пророке». Что ж, пожалуй, первое впечатление эта дамочка производила не самое приятное. Она была высокого роста с некрасивым лицом и чересчур высветленными волосами, уложенными в причудливое сооружение из тугих, коротких локонов. На самом кончике носа волшебницы были надеты очки в роговой оправе, отделанные драгоценностями. В тонких пальцах с очень длинными ногтями, выкрашенными пунцовым лаком она сжимала ярко-красную сумочку из крокодиловой кожи. В целом, по мнению Гарри, даже для волшебной журналистки она выглядела слишком уж нелепо.

Тем временем, Рита одарила двух волшебников неестественно слащавой улыбкой. Поттер заметил, что губы у неё накрашены бордовой помадой, что в сочетании с остальными атрибутами её внешности делало Риту Скитер похожей на какое-то кошмарное пятно, составленное из множества оттенков красного.

— Нельзя ли до начала церемонии взять у Гарри коротенькое интервью? — промурлыкала ведьма. — Самый юный чемпион, несомненно, прибавит статье яркости.

Она обращалась к Бэгмену, но при этом ни на мгновение не отрывала от Гарри пристального, алчного взгляда. Юноша поежился. Эта женщина почти пугала его.

— Разумеется! — воскликнул Людо. — Гарри, думаю, ты не возражаешь?

«Паршиво ты думаешь! Ещё как возражаю!» — мысленно завопил слизеринец, но успел только промычать что-то невнятное, когда красные когти железной хваткой вцепились в его руку повыше локтя и журналистка утащила его из комнаты, почти втолкнув в соседнюю дверь.

— Там очень шумно, — сказала она. — Побеседуем лучше здесь, в тихой и уютной обстановке.

Гарри растерянно взглянул на нее:

— Мы в каморке для ведер и швабр, — сухо сообщил он.

— Вот и чудно, — пропела она, — зато здесь никого нет.

«В этом-то и проблема», — вздохнул про себя подросток.

— Садись-ка, — она усадила Гарри на картонную коробку, плотно закрыла дверь и осторожно опустилась на перевернутое ведро.

— Что ж, приступим, — раздался её деловитый голос.

Раскрыв крокодиловую сумочку, Рита извлекла горсть свечей, волшебной палочкой подвесила в воздухе и зажгла.

— Гарри, ты не против Прытко Пишущего Пера? Так я смогу более естественно говорить с тобой.

«Что, Мордред вас раздери, может быть естественного в этом разговоре?! Мы, черт побери, сидим в каморке для швабр и тут воняет плесенью!» — хотел заорать подросток, но она уже доставала из своей сумки длинное ядовито-зеленое перо и свиток пергамента. Растянув его между ними на ящике, журналистка поставила перо вертикально на пергамент, и оно, слегка подрагивая, закачалось на кончике. Проверив, что всё работает как надо, Скитер снова обратила своё внимание на хмурого юношу.

— Итак, — она чуть подалась вперед, — что же побудило тебя стать участником Турнира?

— Злой рок, — вполголоса проворчал слизеринец и, наплевав на все предосторожности МакГонагалл, собрался уйти, когда его взгляд скользнул по тому, что записывало перо репортерши, двигаясь по пергаменту само по себе:

_«Безобразный шрам, подарок трагического прошлого, портит во всем остальном очаровательное лицо Гарри Поттера, чьи глаза...»_

«Я сейчас её убью», — апатично понял юноша и холодно воззрился на женщину.

— Не обращай на перо внимания, Гарри, — отмахнулась та. — Так почему ты решил бросить в Кубок свое имя?

«Сама придумывай», — слизеринец в мрачном молчании смотрел на неё.

— Тебе ничего не будет, Гарри, не бойся. Мы все знаем, что ты нарушил запрет. Но, пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Наши читатели любят бунтарей.

«А как отреагируют читатели, если «бунтарь» сейчас наденет ведро тебе на голову?»

— Что ты чувствуешь перед состязаниями? — не дожидаясь его ответа, расспрашивала Рита, перо упоенно что-то выписывало на пергаменте. — Взволнован? Нервничаешь?

«В бешенстве».

— В прошлом несколько чемпионов погибло, — сообщила Рита. — Ты об этом подумал, когда бросал в Кубок своё имя?

Гарри, слушая её в пол уха, наблюдал, как волшебное перо летает туда-сюда над пергаментом, будто на коньках, и представлял, как заталкивает эту ядовито-зеленую дрянь в глотку репортерши.

— Разумеется, ты и раньше сталкивался со смертью, — щебетала Рита, пристально глядя на него. — Что ты тогда испытывал?

_«Чего боятся пауки?_ — принялся мысленно проговаривать юноша, чтобы успокоиться. — _Желтых глаз. Никогда в них не смотри. Это раз»_.

— Может, полученная в детстве травма тебя подстегнула?

_«А ещё они боятся хвоста, что кольцом тебя сожмет. Это два»_.

— Ты захотел как-то себя проявить?

_«И клыков страшатся пауки. Ядовитых и смертельных — это три»_.

— Подтвердить свою славу?

_«А четыре — исполинская пасть»_.

— Не потому ли ты поддался искушению...

_«Жажда крови без конца, это пять»_.

— Ты помнишь своих родителей?

_«Чешуя их страшит, а не шерсть. Чешуя подобно стали, это шесть»_.

— Как тебе кажется, они бы обрадовались, узнай, что их сын — участник Турнира Трех Волшебников?

_«Семь и восемь, зажмурься скорей»_.

— Гордились бы тобой?

_«Девять, бойся властителя змей»_.

— Беспокоились?

_«Досчитав до десяти, отвернись»_.

— Или бы это им не понравилось?

_«Пауков так страшит…»_.

Взгляд подростка упал на пергамент: «Когда наша беседа затронула его родителей, эти изумрудные глаза наполнились слезами. Он едва их помнит».

_«Василиск»_ , — его терпение дало трещину.

— Мисс Скитер…

— Хм? — она с ласковой улыбкой смотрела ему в глаза.

— Вы во время интервью всегда придумываете ответы сами, не дожидаясь комментариев собеседника?

Она рассмеялась, будто услышала замечательную шутку.

— А зачем мне слушать твои ответы, мой милый мальчик, если все твои мысли и эмоции я вижу на этом очаровательном лице?

«Если бы ты на моем лице сумела разглядеть хоть одну мысль или эмоцию, то уже с воплем бежала бы прочь», — угрюмо подумал юноша.

— Знаете, — задумчиво сказал Поттер, — мне кажется, из вас вышла бы прекрасная писательница…

— О, это так мило с твоей стороны, Гарри…

— … но журналист вы — паршивый, — закончив мысль, он поднялся на ноги.

Улыбка сползла с лица волшебницы.

— Мы еще не закончили, Гарри, — жестко бросила она.

— Закончили, — слизеринец отступил к двери. — Это не интервью, а одно сплошное недоразумение. Я ухожу.

Её пальцы до боли стиснули запястье подростка, удерживая его на месте.

— Мы можем начать всё сначала, дорогой мой мальчик, — Рита говорила ласково, словно беседовала с пятилетним ребенком, но её взгляд пылал ненасытным огнём. — О чем бы ты хотел поговорить? Я готова с радостью тебя выслушать.

— Я с вами ни о чем не хочу разговаривать, — спокойно ответил Поттер, пытаясь высвободить свою руку из её стальной хватки. — Отпустите меня.

— Ну же, Гарри, не будь таким стеснительным, — уговаривала она.

«Да как же отделаться от тебя?!»

В душе подростка, неспешно разворачивала исполинские крылья всепоглощающая слепая злость.

« _Уничтожь её_ , — шептала она, — _тебе это по силам. Давай же_ ».

Магия в груди свилась кольцами, словно приготовившаяся к атаке змея. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг искрится от переполняющей юношу силы. Он чувствовал, как она бурлит внутри него в поисках выхода, затмевая голос разума, как оскалил острые клыки белоснежный зверь.

Гарри с шипением втянул воздух сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, опасно сузив изумрудные глаза, зверь, низко припав к земле, напрягся, приготовившись атаковать, и вдруг дверь отворилась. На пороге стоял директор Хогвартса, рассматривая репортера «Пророка» и пытающуюся сбежать «жертву».

— Дамблдор! — широко улыбнулась Скитер, опрометчиво не обращая внимания на состояние четвертого чемпиона.

Перо с пергаментом в мгновение ока исчезли, пальцы журналистки поспешно разжались, выпуская начинающую неметь руку Поттера.

— Как поживаете? Надеюсь, вы видели мою летнюю статью о Международной конференции колдунов?

— Отменно омерзительна, — блеснул очками Дамблдор. — Особенно меня потешил мой собственный образ выжившего из ума болтуна.

Ведьма даже не смутилась.

— Я только хотела подчеркнуть старомодность некоторых ваших идей и то, что многие простые волшебники...

— Был бы счастлив с вами побеседовать, Рита, — перебил её старик, — но боюсь, придется перенести нашу беседу на другое время. Сию минуту начнется церемония проверки палочек, а один из чемпионов упрятан в чулан для щеток и веников.

Дамблдор обратил на Гарри предостерегающий взгляд. Какое-то мгновение слизеринец и старый маг пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Казалось, директор Хогвартса прекрасно видел, что творится в душе мальчика. Наконец, юноша медленно выдохнул, усмиряя собственный гнев, и, бросив невыразительный взгляд на директора, поспешил вернуться в класс.

Стоило Гарри оказаться на безопасном расстоянии от Скитер, его сознание окончательно прояснилось. По спине подростка пробежал холодок, когда он в полной мере осознал, что собирался сделать.

«Мерлин! — мысленно ужаснулся слизеринец. — Я же чуть не напал на неё!»

И что бы он делал, если бы позволил своей магии выйти испод контроля? И ради чего?! Турнир только начался, а он уже готов вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло. Нужно было срочно брать себя в руки, пока это не закончилось катастрофой.

Последующие мероприятия проверки палочек прошли почти без происшествий. Как оказалось, тестировать волшебные инструменты должен был мистер Олливандер. Он с любопытством изучил каждую волшебную палочку старших чемпионов, но когда очередь дошла до Гарри, в глазах старика мелькнуло странное выражение. Он долго и так и эдак крутил в узловатых пальцах палочку, хмурился и шевелил губами, будто что-то просчитывая в уме. Глянув исподлобья на самого юного чемпиона, пожилой волшебник наконец пустил из волшебной палочки сноп искр и возвестил, что палочка по-прежнему пребывает в безупречном состоянии, после чего вернул её владельцу. Подросток напряженно ожидал какого-нибудь компрометирующего вопроса или комментария, но Олливандер только улыбнулся и отошел к директору, словно ничего странного он и не увидел.

Гарри начал серьёзно подозревать, что Олливандер учуял следы ритуала, который провела летом Хельга, чтобы наладить взаимодействие Гарри с его волшебной палочкой. Расскажет ли он об этом кому-нибудь? Тревожные мысли слизеринца прервал голос директора Хогвартса:

— Благодарю всех, — сказал он. — Возвращайтесь на занятия. Хотя, пожалуй, можете идти обедать, урок вот-вот кончится...

«Ну, наконец-то!» — Гарри уже собрался уходить, но тут с места вскочил приземистый полный волшебник с камерой и прокашлялся.

— А снимки, Дамблдор, снимки?!— заволновался Бэгмен. — Всех судей и участников! Что вы скажете, Рита?

— Да, конечно, — оживилась журналистка, — сначала всех вместе, — её взгляд снова задержался на Гарри, — а потом по отдельности.

«Мерлин и Моргана! Когда же всё это закончится?!» — мысленно застонал Поттер, пока их всех сгоняли в кучу для общего снимка.

  


* * *

К тому моменту как Гарри добрался до Большого Зала, от него осталось одно имя. Весь этот вертеп: журналисты, фотографы, суматошный Бэгмен, остальные чемпионы, бесконечные разговоры и обсуждения, — вымотали его куда сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. Подросток и вовсе не отправился бы на обед, предчувствуя, что снова станет объектом всеобщих насмешек и обвинений, но он слишком хотел есть.

— Ну и как все прошло? — поинтересовался Блэйз, когда сокурсник с усталым вздохом опустился за стол напротив него, оказавшись между Драко и Томом.

Поттер в ответ поднял на него мученический взгляд. Забини сочувственно скривился.

— Что, так плохо? — уточнил Арчер, поворачиваясь к нему.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я просто устал.

— О, да ради Мерлина, ты с таким лицом сидишь, будто они там тебя пытали, — закатил глаза Малфой. — Подумаешь, бедненького Гарри сфотографировали! Тоже мне трагедия! Хватит ныть!

— Если ты такой умный, сам бы и участвовал, — прошипел в ответ юноша, злобно сузив изумрудные глаза.

— Да с радостью! — фыркнул блондин. — Да только мне никто не предлагал.

— Мне тоже, представь себе! — вскинулся Поттер.

— Гарри, может, ты не будешь вести себя как истеричная первокурсница? — насмешливо предложил Нотт, вмешиваясь в разговор.

Юноша понял, что поесть нормально не сможет и раздраженно отшвырнул вилку, собираясь уйти.

— Гарри, — предупреждающе начала говорить Дафна, осторожно оглядываясь на другие столы, в надежде, что никто не обратил на них внимания. — Прекрати.

— Да когда же вы оставите меня в покое?! — даже не взглянув на неё, огрызнулся Поттер, опалив сокурсников яростным взглядом.

— Когда ты начнешь вести себя, как вменяемый человек, возможно? — с тихим смешком предположил Забини.

Гарри резко подался вперед, вперив в сокурсника пылающий взгляд, Блэйз невольно отшатнулся.

— Меня достало, что все диктуют мне, как себя вести, — процедил юноша, прожигая его взглядом. — Мне не оставили свободы выбора, так оставьте, черт побери, хоть свободу воли, — он смерил притихших ребят враждебным взглядом и досадливо скривившись, отвернулся: — А, к дьяволу всё.

С этими словами он поднялся из-за стола и стремительно вылетел прочь из Большого Зала.

Проводив удаляющегося Поттера взглядами, слизеринцы переглянулись между собой.

— Пожалуй, я впервые вижу его в таком бешенстве, — прервал сконфуженное молчание Блэйз.

— Совсем спятил, — осуждающе покачал головой Драко, тайком озираясь по сторонам. — Устроить такую сцену на глазах у всей школы, — блондин скривился, — ему что, совсем плевать на репутацию факультета?

— Представь себе, да, — отвлеченно бросил Арчер, пребывая в своих мыслях.

Малфой раздраженно покосился на него, но Том как будто этого не заметил.

— Дай ему время, — поддержала сокурсника Дафна, бросая расстроенные взгляды в сторону распахнутых дверей, словно в надежде, что Гарри вернётся. — Я думаю, ему просто нужно собраться с мыслями и всё обдумать.

— Угу, — подперев рукой голову, уныло протянул Блэйз. — Как бы только он не додумался до какой-нибудь глупости.

Том молча поднялся из-за стола, прихватив с собой пару сэндвичей. Забини иронично глянул на него.

— Пойдешь прикармливать нашу взбесившуюся знаменитость? — угадал он.

Арчер в ответ выдал кривую ухмылку.

— Все мы становимся добрее на сытый желудок.

— Жаль, что не умнее, — проворчал Драко, стараясь игнорировать взгляды учеников с других факультетов, которые, конечно же, заметили шумную размолвку за слизеринским столом и теперь вовсю таращились на них.

  


* * *

Скрестив по-турецки ноги, Гарри сидел на ковре в библиотеке Слизерина, жевал куриную ножку и сосредоточено просматривал один из дневников Салазара. Вокруг него прямо на полу было разложено ещё несколько книг, раскрытых на разных страницах, и юноша периодически поглядывал на них, сверяясь с записями. В дальнем углу тихонько шебаршился Виви, восстанавливая поврежденные полки и сортируя разбросанные книги. Раз или два домовик бросал грустные взгляды на своего нехарактерно нервного хозяина, но всё, чем в итоге смог ему помочь, — это притащить с кухни блюдо с куриными окороками и тушеными овощами. Овощи подросток проигнорировал, зато съел целых четыре ножки, вгрызаясь в них с такой яростью, словно каждая из них при жизни нанесла ему личное оскорбление.

Том застал друга как раз когда тот потянулся за новой порцией.

— Какой кошмар, — притворно ужаснулся он, подходя ближе. — Притащить жирную еду в святая святых — Библиотеку! Тебе не совестно?

Поттер искоса глянул на него.

— С тех пор, как мы тут все разгромили в прошлом году? — уточнил он. — Нет. Не совестно, — он внимательнее глянул на друга: — Что это у тебя там? — поинтересовался он, заметив завернутые в салфетки сэндвичи.

— Думал, ты голоден, — пожал плечами Том, усевшись в кресло. — Но, как вижу, ошибся.

— Не ошибся, — пробурчал Гарри, протягивая руку, в которой не держал курицу. — Давай сюда.

Арчер иронично изогнул бровь:

— Ты решил теперь заедать стресс? — полюбопытствовал он.

Поттер хмыкнул.

— Нет, просто жутко есть хочу, — так и не дождавшись, когда друг соизволит передать ему сэндвичи, Гарри чуть сосредоточился и завернутые в салфетки бутерброды послушно поплыли к нему по воздуху.

Том покачал головой, но комментировать неожиданное обжорство друга не стал.

— Что читаешь?

— Пытаюсь понять, как можно выявить и уничтожить след магического контракта, — сказал Гарри.

Арчер склонил голову к плечу, внимательно изучая сидящего на полу юношу.

— Собрался дать задний ход?

Поттер безрадостно хмыкнул.

— Я уже готов нарушить все возможные правила турнира, лишь бы меня дисквалифицировали, — со вздохом признался он.

— Плохая идея, — заметил друг.

— Почему? — тут же вскинулся Гарри, запальчиво глядя на него. — Тоже считаешь, что я запятнаю честь факультета?

— Да плевать мне на факультет, — закатил глаза Арчер. — Просто даже если тебя выкинут, это ничем тебе не поможет.

— Почему? — упрямо нахмурившись, повторил подросток.

— Да потому что это не избавит тебя от всеобщего внимания, — почти по слогам разъяснил Том. — Наоборот, всё станет только хуже.

— Куда уж хуже, — пробурчал Поттер, уставившись в книгу невидящим взглядом.

— Гарри, — Том вздохнул, понимая, что пока тот не приведет в порядок свои мозги, доказывать ему что-либо бесполезно. — Прошел всего день с того момента, как тебя выбрали чемпионом. Если ты будешь так реагировать на происходящее и дальше, то через пару недель сляжешь с нервным срывом, — он немного помолчал: — или подорвешь полшколы. Поверь, истериками ты себе лучше не сделаешь.

— О, да брось, — поморщился Поттер. — Ты и сам хорош!

— Прости? — Арчер непонимающе свел брови у переносицы.

— Вчера, — с горькой усмешкой сказал юноша, обратив на друга обвиняющий взгляд, — я видел, как ты смотрел на меня. Будто я величайшее недоразумение в твоей жизни! Вечная проблема! Неужели ты действительно хоть на секунду мог предположить, что я сам бросил в Кубок своё имя?!

Том мысленно вздохнул. Похоже, его друг готов был бросаться с упреками и обвинениями на всех, кто под руку подвернется. Даже на него. Это… угнетало.

Расценив молчание друга по-своему, Гарри разочарованно покачал головой.

— Из всех людей….

— Да заткнись, — перебил его Арчер, не желая слушать эту ересь и влипать в бессмысленные споры. — Включи уже свои мозги, Гарри. На кой дьявол я бы собирал всех слизеринцев на разговор с тобой вчера, если бы злился или обижался на тебя? Не будь идиотом.

Поттер с мрачным видом расковыривал пальцем ковер. На друга он взгляда не поднимал.

— Тогда почему ты так на меня смотрел? — тихо спросил он.

— Да потому что удивился! — не выдержав, рявкнул Том. — Знаешь, бывает такое у людей! Шок и ступор называется! Уж извини, что моё выражение лица тебя чем-то не устроило в этот момент.

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо становится пунцовым от стыда. Что он творит вообще?

— Извини…

— Возьми уже себя в руки, — посоветовал Том.

— Я пытаюсь, — сокрушенно признался Поттер. — Но не могу.

Арчер немного помолчал, обдумывая свои следующие слова, и наконец сказал:

— Может, тебе станет легче, если ты просто выговоришься? — предложил он.

Гарри глянул на него исподлобья и против воли усмехнулся:

— Предлагаешь сыграть в психолога и его пациента? — друг только молча пожал плечами и Поттер шумно выдохнул. — Да я и не знаю, о чем тут говорить, — признался он. — Просто меня все это так жутко злит, что… — он бессильно развел руками, — мне надоело быть крайним.

— Ну так и не будь, — спокойно сказал Арчер.

— Хм?

— Тебя считают зазнавшимся выскочкой, что ищет дешевой славы, — начал разъяснять Том, — верно? Ну так заставь их изменить своё мнение.

— Каким образом? — не понял Поттер.

— Очень просто, — по губам лучшего друга расплылась поистине змеиная ухмылка, — выиграй этот турнир.

Повисло долгое молчание. Гарри смотрел на Арчера, как на душевнобольного.

— Ты в себе? — сухо уточнил он. — Каким образом я смогу превзойти остальных чемпионов? Они старше меня, больше знают… и вообще, — он мученически вздохнул, так и не закончив мысль.

Арчер презрительно фыркнул.

— То, что они старше тебя, не значит, что ты в чем-то им уступаешь, — заметил он. — У тебя уникальная магия…

— Угу, которой я толком не умею пользоваться.

— Значит, научись, чёрт побери. С каких пор ты начал скулить о своих проблемах? — Том пристально смотрел в изумрудные глаза друга. — Ты блестяще учишься, мгновенно осваиваешь новые навыки и адаптируешься в незнакомой среде. Да ты любому дашь сто очков вперед. И потом, — Арчер заговорщицки сощурился, — не забывай, что на твоей стороне преимущество…

— Какое?

Друг одарил его самодовольной усмешкой:

— Я, конечно.

Гарри, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся:

— О, ну теперь-то я спокоен, — глумливо пропел он. — Томас Великий пройдет за меня все испытания! Главное, чтобы на его пути не встал какой-нибудь котик, ибо такого противника он не сокрушит!

— Хватит ржать, клоун, — с наигранным возмущением воскликнул Арчер, швырнув в друга подушкой.

Продолжая хохотать, Гарри увернулся от подушки, рухнув на ковер. На душе у него стало чуточку легче. И только одно по-прежнему не давало ему покоя. Улыбка сползла с лица подростка, и он тоскливо уставился на высокий, сводчатый потолок.

— Только вот знаешь, Том, — через силу сказал он. — Возможно, меня запихнули на этот турнир, чтобы в итоге прикончить.

К его удивлению, признание, что далось ему с таким трудом, не произвело на лучшего друга никакого впечатления.

— Ну, это нам не впервой, — флегматично заметил он. — Тебя каждый год кто-нибудь пытается убить. Каламбур в том, что ты до сих пор жив.

— Угу, вот уж каламбур так каламбур, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Хватит хандрить, — велел Том. — Давай разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Сперва испытания, потом всё остальное. Ты знаешь, что вас ожидает на соревнованиях?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ну и ладно, — друг был настроен удивительно оптимистично. — Значит, будем готовиться к худшему.

Гарри иронично глянул на него.

— Ты умеешь подбодрить, Том, — язвительно сообщил он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — в тон ему отозвался Арчер, ухмыляясь.

  


* * *

По дороге с ужина Гарри перехватила хмурая профессор МакГонагалл, сообщив, что его ожидает директор. Юноша со вдохом кивнул и отправился к Дамблдору. Услышав пароль, горгулья, охраняющая вход в кабинет директора, отпрыгнула в сторону, пропуская слизеринца на узкую винтовую лестницу.

Уже у самой двери, юноша услышал громкие, сердитые голоса. Разобрать слов было нельзя, но тембр показался ему знакомым. Помедлив, подросток постучался, крики тут же стихли.

Стоило Поттеру открыть дверь, как он буквально нос к носу столкнулся с собственным крестным, который, кажется, находился в крайней степени ярости. Увидев своего подопечного, мужчина кинулся к нему и юноша невольно напрягся, решив, что ярость Блэка направлена на него, но стоило Сириусу оказаться рядом с Гарри как он тут же порывисто сгреб его в крепкие объятия. Не привыкший к подобному проявлению чувств, Поттер замер, не зная, что вообще теперь следует делать.

— О, эм… ахм… привет, Сириус, — слабо прохрипел полупридушенный подросток.

Бросив взгляд через плечо крестного, он заметил своего декана и директора, которые расположились напротив друг друга за рабочим столом директора.

— Привет, Сохатик, — Сириус чуть отстранился, крепко держа мальчика за плечи, — ты в порядке?

— Эм… ну, да, — юноша вопросительно глянул на Снейпа. Тот ответил слизеринцу скучающим взглядом человека, который вообще не понимает, что он тут делает.

— Я приехал, как только получил твоё письмо, — тем временем говорил анимаг, наконец, отпуская крестника и позволяя ему вздохнуть чуть свободнее.

— Письмо? — Поттер на миг растерялся, и тут до него вдруг дошло.

Прошлым вечером, всё еще пребывая в бешенстве и досадуя на всё происходящее, Гарри написал Сириусу письмо и, описывая ситуацию, был весьма не сдержан в выражениях и оценке событий. Так вот почему Блэк примчался сюда сломя голову в такой ярости.

— Ох, точно! Но тебе не стоило…

— Конечно, стоило! — перебил его крестный. — Неужели я стал бы отсиживаться в стороне, когда ты попал в такую ситуацию!

— А ты чем-то можешь ему помочь, Блэк? — любезно уточнил со своего наблюдательного пункта Снейп.

— Смогу, — прорычал Сириус, оборачиваясь к давнему недругу. — Я не позволю Гарри участвовать в этом самоубийственном турнире.

— Гениально, Блэк, — глумливо пропел Снейп. — И как же мы сами до этого не додумались?

Анимаг оскалился, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут вмешался Дамблдор.

— Увы, Сириус, но ты не можешь запретить Гарри участвовать.

— Я его крестный!

— А я — декан, — холодно проинформировал его Снейп, — а Дамблдор — директор. И как не прискорбно толку от этого чуть.

— Думаешь, мы позволили бы мальчику участвовать, будь это в нашей воле? — добавил от себя Дамблдор.

— Но это дикость! Ему четырнадцать лет! Он не может участвовать! И к тому же он не хочет! — снова сорвался на крик Сириус. — Как вы можете заставлять его?!

— А у нас есть выбор, Блэк? — едко полюбопытствовал зельевар.

— Как будто тебя это вообще беспокоит. Ты-то должно быть на седьмом небе от счастья! — ощерился Сириус. — Если с Гарри что-то случится, это будет тебе только на руку, чёртов пожиратель!

— Сириус, не надо, — попытался остановить крёстного юноша, но тот только сердито посмотрел на него.

— Не защищай его, Гарри, — отрезал он. — Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что это именно он опустил твоё имя в Кубок!

— Профессор Снейп никогда бы мне не…

— Оставьте, Поттер, — перебил слизеринца Северус. — Спорить с аутистами — себе дороже.

Блэк смерил зельевара ненавидящим взглядом и снова повернулся к своему крестнику.

— Гарри, собери свои вещи, — отрывисто произнёс он. — Я забираю тебя из Хогвартса.

Поттер растеряно уставился на крёстного. Предложение, пожалуй, было даже заманчивым, ведь если его не будет в школе, то ему не придется постоянно находиться под наблюдением окружающих и терпеть всеобщее осуждение. Но тогда он окажется взаперти в четырех стенах в полном одиночестве, ведь Том-то остаётся здесь. Да он взвоет от тоски раньше, чем придет Рождество. Да и потом, он не был уверен, что отъезд из школы избавит его от участия, иначе Снейп бы его уже куда-нибудь упрятал.

Последнее его предположение подтвердил Дамблдор.

— Мы уже обсуждали это с Гарри, Сириус, — со вздохом сказал он. — Кубок избрал четырех чемпионов, и участвовать должны все четверо. Где бы ни находился Гарри.

— По крайней мере, он будет в безопасности и под моим присмотром, — огрызнулся Блэк. — Вы хоть задумались, что для того, чтобы опустить имя Гарри в Кубок этому человеку, кем бы он, Мордред его раздери, ни был, понадобилось попасть в Хогвартс. Мерлин! Он и сейчас может находиться в замке. Я не стану подвергать Гарри такой опасности.

— Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что тот, кто приложил столько усилий, чтобы отправить Поттера на турнир, решит внезапно прикончить его в одном из коридоров школы, — закатил глаза Снейп. — Обзаведись мозгами, Блэк. Если этот человек смог попасть в Хогвартс, то и в твой дом сможет попасть.

— К тому же, мы пока не знаем, кто мог сделать это, — вставил своё слово Дамблдор, — и хотим это выяснить как можно скорее.

— А Гарри использовать как приманку? — задохнулся от возмущения анимаг.

Снейп красноречиво взглянул на оппонента, даже не сочтя нужным удостоить ответом столь откровенную чушь. Альбус вздохнул.

— Сириус, мы не хотим подвергать опасности Гарри, но сейчас в школе ему будет безопаснее. К тому же в этом году в Хогвартсе будет постоянно находиться Аластор Грюм, уж ты-то должен знать, что этот человек — сама осторожность и никогда не подпустит к ученикам пожирателя.

— Грюм? — эти новости немного успокоили Сириуса. — Что ж, Грюм это неплохо, — он снова вскинулся: — Но я требую, чтобы мне предоставили постоянный доступ в школу, я не оставлю Гарри одного.

— Боюсь, я не могу обеспечить тебя постоянным доступом, Сириус, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Но ты можешь присутствовать на испытаниях, безусловно.

— То есть три раза за весь год? — фыркнул Сириус. — Не пойдет!

Гарри уныло смотрел на препирающихся взрослых, гадая, зачем его все-таки вызвали сюда? Слушать их склоки? Сириус продолжал спорить с директором и в итоге тот согласился обдумать возможность Блэка навещать крестника в Хогвартсе время от времени. Наконец, они более менее определились, и директор утащил мрачного Снейпа прочь, давая Гарри возможность пообщаться со своим крёстным наедине.

— Ты правда в порядке? — уже куда спокойнее спросил Сириус, присаживаясь на край директорского стола, Поттер пожал плечами.

— Более или менее, — признался он. — Хотя понятия не имею, как мне быть.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, помни, что ты не один. Если тебе нужна будет помощь, любая помощь, я всегда готов её оказать. Главное, будь осторожен.

Поттер вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул.

Они с крёстным ещё некоторое время провели вместе, обсуждая какие-то незначительные мелочи, после чего Сириус отправился обратно в Мунго, а Поттер поплелся в своё общежитие.

Уже лежа в постели Гарри слепо смотрел в темноту, пытаясь понять, что же с ним происходит. Вокруг него было столько людей, которым, казалось бы, была небезразлична его судьба и которые пытались ему помочь, но это не рождало в его душе ни успокоения, ни радости, ни благодарности. Как бы ни пытался, он не мог почувствовать ничего, кроме слепого, всеобъемлющего равнодушия к ним. Ко всем. Кроме Тома.

Пожалуй, и по сей день среди моря людей для него имело значение только мнение Арчера, и только ему он мог доверять достаточно, чтобы принять протянутую руку помощи.


	10. Грандиозная Сенсация Риты Скитер

Мало-помалу жизнь двигалась вперед. Время до первого состязания тянулось мучительно медленно, давая Гарри возможность в полной мере ощутить себя презираемым изгоем. Из всей школы, не считая слизеринцев, с ним по-прежнему общалась только Луна. Ей вообще было все равно, что Гарри стал четвертым чемпионом и она, пожалуй, была единственным человеком, кто не спросил у него, бросал ли он в кубок своё имя, за что юноша был очень благодарен. Впрочем, девушка большую часть времени пребывала в своих вымышленных мирах и на реальность внимания обращала не больше, чем требовалось для того, чтобы не врезаться в стены. Когда через пару дней Поттер случайно столкнулся с ней во дворе школы, она лишь посетовала на то, что возле Запретного Леса стало слишком многолюдно и шумно. После чего обсудила с ним странное поведение нарглов и посоветовала не обращать внимания на шептунов, после чего с абсолютно потусторонним лицом уплыла на обед.

Тем не менее, со своим новым положением отверженного Гарри сумел освоиться довольно быстро и, последовав многочисленным советам однокурсников и своего декана, перестал беситься и жалеть себя. В конце концов, все постоянно на него таращились, либо с восторгом, либо с ненавистью, а раздражало это одинаково. Можно было бы уже и привыкнуть.

Куда больше Поттера теперь беспокоило первое испытание. Они с Томом без конца гадали, что же может ожидать Гарри и уже перебрали все возможные варианты, которые только могли прийти им в голову. В итоге обоим наскучило это занятие, и друзья постепенно переключились на повседневную рутину, время от времени тренируясь в Выручай-Комнате, разбираясь с текстами Салазара в тайной библиотеке или практикуясь в анимагии. При этом если Гарри теперь старательно делал вид, что никакого Турнира Трёх Волшебников не существует в природе, то Арчер внимательно наблюдал за происходящим в Хогвартсе и прислушивался к разговорам, надеясь выудить какую-нибудь полезную информацию. Пока ничего стоящего узнать он так и не смог.

Впрочем, было ещё кое-что, интересующее Тома почти так же сильно, как и грядущие испытания. Точнее, кое-кто. Если бы пару месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал Томасу Арчеру, что его будет волновать поведение Гермионы Грейнджер, он бы незадачливого шутника просто прикончил. Эта навязчивая нудная отличница всегда только раздражала его, и когда она вдруг так неожиданно ополчилась на Гарри, первой реакцией Тома было злорадное удовольствие, даже не смотря на то, что сам Поттер явно переживал из-за её отречения. И, пожалуй, Том оставил бы все как есть, если бы не его любопытство.

Грейнджер была назойливой, шумной, раздражающей, помешанной на книжках дотошной занудой с пунктиком идеальной ученицы. Арчер её презирал. Но. Помимо этого она была искренней, кошмарно прямолинейной и, как бы он не хотел в этом себе признаваться — преданной. В каком-то смысле. Устроить Поттеру бойкот было совсем не в её характере. Зажать в углу и допрашивать с пристрастием, пока у Гарри дым из ушей не повалит — легко! Заламывать в панике за его жизнь руки — очень даже. Шумно возмущаться несправедливостью мира, попутно поучая друга и давая идиотские советы — всегда пожалуйста. Но окидывать обвиняющим взглядом и отворачиваться? Проходить мимо и даже не смотреть на него?

Гермиона была кем угодно, но не лицемеркой. Не такого рода, по крайней мере.

Впрочем, могла быть и ещё одна причина такого поведения девушки. В последнее время она почти всегда находилась в компании Лонгботтома и двух младших Уизли. Возможно, она просто нашла себе новых, более удобных с точки зрения её моральных принципов, друзей? И Гарри стал больше не нужен ей? Это многое бы объяснило. В конце концов Грейнджер всегда была до омерзения поверхностной, по мнению Арчера.

И всё же, к собственному удивлению, Том вдруг понял, что любопытство перевешивает неприязнь и тогда, наконец, принял решение.

Утром в субботу, когда все нормальные люди ещё спали, Грейнджер могла быть только в библиотеке. Юноша тихонько хмыкнул и закрыл Карту Мародеров. Пока его лучший друг и два других соседа по спальне мирно пускали пузыри в подушки, Том переоделся и выскользнул из общежития, собираясь наконец выяснить, что творится в кудрявой голове гриффиндорской зануды. И если она и правда настолько примитивна, что поверила сплетням и домыслам и променяла Гарри на кого-то ещё, то это было весьма любезно с её стороны: отречься от Поттера сейчас, пока он ещё к ней не слишком привязан.

  


* * *

Низко склонившись над книгой, Гермиона что-то сосредоточенно читала, отвлекаясь только для того, чтобы торопливо сделать пометки в своих конспектах. Арчера, который остановился прямо за её спиной, прислонившись к книжной полке, она даже не заметила. Поэтому, когда юноша заговорил, гриффиндорка от неожиданности чуть было не опрокинула на книгу подставку с перьями и чернильницей.

— Нашла себе новых друзей, Грейнджер? — вкрадчиво уточнил он.

— Т-том! — она мгновение потрясенно смотрела на него, потом быстро огляделась по сторонам, словно беспокоясь, что их кто-то может увидеть, но библиотека в это время пустовала. — Что… что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел взглянуть в глаза лживой предательнице, — ласково улыбнулся он, — которая верит жалким сплетням. И как тебе живется, Грейнджер? Парочка Уизли тебя утешили после такой подлости от гадкого слизеринца Поттера?

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — девушка побледнела то ли от обиды, то ли от страха, после чего снова огляделась. — Тебе не стоит со мной разговаривать.

— О, я знаю, поверь, это доставляет мне мало удовольствия, — он скривился.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Пришел меня оскорбить?

— Дай-ка подумать, — он сделал вид, что размышляет над её словами, после чего выдал самую гадкую свою ухмылку: — Да, именно за этим я и пришел.

— Тогда уходи, — гриффиндорка поджала губы, — мне не о чём с тобой разговаривать.

По губам слизеринца скользнула презрительная усмешка:

— Как пожелаешь, — он собрался уйти. — Не ожидал, честно говоря, от тебя такого лицемерия.

Девушка вздрогнула — его заявления явно задело её.

— Подожди, — Гермиона обреченно закрыла глаза, Арчер помедлил, выжидательно глянув на неё.

Гриффиндорка пару секунд молчала, потом шумно выдохнула и открыла глаза, взглянув на слизеринца.

— Том, мне не стоит говорить с тобой, — быстро прошептала она, поднимаясь из-за стола и собирая свои вещи. — Если нас увидят, решат, что я помогаю Гарри. Тогда ему будет ещё хуже, — она прижала к груди свою сумку и, закусив губу, снова тревожно осмотрелась по сторонам: — Мне кажется, я знаю, что будет на первом испытании.

Арчер скептически поднял брови:

— Неужели?

— Точнее не я, а Рон, — не обращая внимания на его тон, поправилась девушка, — мы пока не уверены. Джинни обещала все разузнать, но пока мы не узнаем наверняка, я не могу ничего сказать.

— Мы? — недоверчиво переспросил Том.

— Я знаю, что Гарри кто-то подставил, — Гермиона подошла ближе к нему, глядя в тёмные глаза слизеринца. — Джинни, Рон, Невилл и я пытаемся выяснить, как ему помочь, но нельзя, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал. По крайней мере, до первого испытания.

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не самое подходящее время играть в шпионов? — сухо уточнил юноша.

— Возможно, ты прав, — не стала спорить она. — Но так нам куда проще все разузнать. К тому же, — девушка заговорщицки улыбнулась, — кто бы ни бросил имя Гарри в кубок, он сейчас думает, что никто с других факультетов не станет помогать ему сейчас. Возможно, это даже его выдаст. Скрытые союзники ещё никому не мешали.

«Гриффиндорцы, — мысленно закатив глаза, подумал Том, — вечно норовят заделаться героями где нужно и где не нужно».

— Ну, хорошо, — он иронично рассматривал девушку, которая в своём стремлении к конфиденциальности стояла так близко, что он мог почувствовать тепло её дыхания и уловить слабый аромат шампуня, исходящий от её волос. — Я понимаю твои мотивы. Понимаю твою рыжую подружку, в конце концов, Гарри спас ей жизнь. Даже Лонгботтома понимаю. С его пацифистскими наклонностями и патологическим человеколюбием вообще странно, что он не попал на Хаффлпафф, — Арчер выдержал небольшую паузу, продолжая пристально вглядываться в глаза гриффиндорки. — Но как в вашу тесную компанию затесался Рон Уизли? Не припомню чтобы он был в таком восторге от Гарри. Так почему же он хочет помочь ему?

— По той же причине, что и Джинни, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Гарри спас его сестру, конечно, Рон чувствует себя обязанным.

— О, так это и есть знаменитое гриффиндорское благородство? — в деланном изумлении округлил глаза Том, склоняясь к её лицу. — Скажешь, когда нужно будет плакать в умилении?

— Можешь начинать прямо сейчас, — Грейнджер хмуро взглянула на него, даже не обращая внимания на то, как близко они стоят. — Именно Рон первым догадался, что может быть на первом испытании.

— Чудно, — пропел Том. — И что же?

— Я, — тут она наконец заметила, что практически прижалась к слизеринцу, пока они перешептывались и, смутившись, поспешно отступила назад, — не могу пока сказать.

— Да брось, Грейнджер, — теперь уже сам Арчер шагнул к ней, намеренно сокращая расстояние между ними, чем ещё больше смутил девушку. — Хоть намекнуть-то ты можешь?

— Я, я… — она нервно дернула плечом. — Что если мы не правы? Тогда…

— Тогда продолжим искать дальше, — тихо перебил её Том, — Так и?..

Она открыла рот. Потом закрыла и покачала головой. Его близость страшно нервировала её, и все же, сдавать позиции она не спешила.

— Прости. Я не могу сказать, — виновато прошептала Гермиона. — Я не хочу сделать хуже. Пожалуйста, подожди немного.

Том не двинулся с места, ещё какое-то время внимательно глядя в её глаза. Пожалуй, он сейчас мог бы с легкостью прочитать её мысли, но какое в этом тогда веселье? И потом, время пока есть. Влезть к ней в голову он всегда успеет. Куда интереснее было бы понаблюдать, как этот квартет мечется в поисках нужных ему ответов. Что ж, пускай…

— Ладно, — он разорвал зрительный контакт и отступил в сторону, а Грейнджер перевела дух.

— Спасибо, — облегченно вздохнула она. — Только, пожалуйста, не говори никому.

— Как скажешь, — он безразлично пожал плечами.

Она благодарно ему улыбнулась и уже собиралась уйти, когда, вспомнив что-то, снова посмотрела на него.

— Я знаю, что просить тебя об этом глупо, — вздохнула она. — Но пожалуйста, скажи Гарри, что я ему верю и не злюсь на него.

— Это как-то не особенно вяжется с твоей просьбой никому не говорить, — насмешливо заметил Арчер, хотя настроен он был уже не так враждебно, как прежде.

Она смущенно покраснела.

— Я имела в виду не говорить никому, кто мог бы использовать это против нас, — пояснила она.

— Да понял я, понял, — Арчер закатил глаза.

— Спасибо, Том, — повторила девушка и, быстро проскользнув мимо него, выскочила из библиотеки.

Проводив её взглядом, юноша фыркнул и покачал головой. И кто их разберет, этих гриффиндорцев ненормальных. И всё же что-то в её поведении не давало ему покоя. Гермиона казалась слишком встревоженной, с опозданием понял слизеринец. Даже напуганной. Создавалось впечатление, что она знала куда больше, чем хотела показать. И то, что она узнала, сильно тревожило её.

«И что же Мордред побери, такого будет на первом испытании, что Грейнджер в такой панике?» — с беспокойством думал Том, когда его взгляд упал на забытый Гермионой лист пергамента, что лежал на парте. Заинтригованный, юноша шагнул ближе, заглядывая в заметки гриффиндорки, написанные аккуратным убористым почерком. Мгновение спустя его лицо сделалось пепельно-белым.

— Ах, дьявол, — процедил он, схватив пергамент со стола и вчитываясь куда внимательнее, чем до этого.

Если эта информация подтвердится, то всё куда хуже, чем они предполагали.

  


* * *

Гарри лежал на диване, сосредоточенно читая записи Гермионы. Том сидел в кресле возле него и рассматривал лицо друга, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. Наконец Поттер вздохнул, отложив пергамент в сторону, и завозился на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Значит драконы, да? — задумчиво протянул он, уставившись в потолок.

— Я смотрю, ты просто в ужасе, — ехидно заметил Арчер, Гарри скосил на него глаза.

— Могло быть и хуже, если честно, — признался друг. — Впрочем, я все равно не знаю пока, что делать.

— Ну, думаю, для начала стоит дождаться подтвержденной информации, — предложил Том. — В конце концов, эти гении сыска могут и ошибаться.

— Ты прав, — согласился Гарри. — И все же… если мне и правда нужно будет противостоять дракону, это будет немного, хм, проблематично.

— А как насчет твоего наследия? — вдруг вспомнил Том. — Почему бы тебе просто не приручить этого дракона?

Поттер кисло взглянул на друга.

— Это же не дрессированный пудель, — поморщился он. — Я не могу просто дать ему команду.

— Почему нет? — не понял Том. — До этого тебе довольно легко удавалось налаживать контакт с разными зверюшками.

— Это так не работает, — ответил юноша. — Чем разумнее и сильнее волшебное существо, тем сложнее с ним взаимодействовать и тем больше для этого нужно времени. Драконы необычайно умны. У некоторых заклинателей уходили недели, а то и месяцы на то, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то доверия от них. И то, необходимо было выбирать максимально благоприятную обстановку для общения. Не думаю, что забитая орущими зрителями арена — лучшая атмосфера, чтобы искать общий язык с драконом.

— Ну, да, — согласился Арчер. — К тому же не стоит демонстрировать твоё наследие на глазах у зевак. Мы до сих пор не знаем, почему не осталось ни одного заклинателя. Возможно, у министерства и на них зуб имеется, — слизеринец скривился.

Гарри кивнул, сонно прикрывая глаза.

— Надо что-то придумать, — пробормотал он.

— Дождемся новостей от Грейнджер, — предложил Том. — Возможно, она там ещё что-нибудь разузнает.

— Угу. Том?

— Что?

— Спасибо.

Арчер вопросительно взглянул на друга.

— За что именно?

— За то, что решил поговорить с Гермионой, хотя ты её терпеть не можешь.

— О чем ты? — фыркнул юноша. — Я на неё случайно наткнулся и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии позлорадствовать. То, что я выяснил, будто она затеяла крестовый поход в твою честь, оказалось чистой случайностью.

— Конечно-конечно, — Поттер не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. — Ты же у нас зло во плоти. Добрые дела не для тебя, — он помолчал. — Я рад, что она верит мне.

— Рано или поздно ты бы всё равно об этом узнал, — заметил Том.

— Да. И всё же спасибо.

Арчер со вздохом пожал плечами.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

  


* * *

Рита была вне себя от горя. Она целыми днями болтала с учениками Хогвартса, пытаясь разузнать побольше подробностей о Гарри Поттере, и каково же было ее разочарование, когда выяснилось, что это не так просто сделать, как она думала. Журналистка просила их рассказать что-нибудь о знаменитом Мальчике-Который-Выжил, но оказалось, что почти никто ничего не может о нем сообщить. Приветливый, общительный, чересчур дружелюбный, хорошо учится, обожает зелья, вечно попадает в неприятности и ничего, вот ни капельки о том, как он живет. Ни про семью, ни про свои привязанности, ни про интересы. Особо рьяные ненавистники еще смогли придумать пару-тройку гадостей, но все это по большей части не имело никакой ценности для дотошной журналистки. А подробностей личной жизни никто, как оказалось, и не знал.

«Какой-то идеальный шпион просто, — думала раздосадованная Скитер, — ну неужели среди кучи людей нет ни одного, с кем мальчишка мог откровенничать?»

Слушать о том, какой он «зацикленный на себе эгоист, только и мечтающий о славе» от рейвенковцев или «нормальный парень для слизеринца, хоть и врун» от гриффиндорцев ей наскучило. Хаффлпаффцы только пожимали плечами и бурчали что-то о том, что Поттер «нехорошо поступил, бросив своё имя в кубок», а слизеринцы молчали как рыбы. Что и не удивительно, эти изворотливые змееныши всегда были до отвращения скрытными. Ни слова не вытянешь, если они того не хотят. От самого Поттера проку тоже было мало. С того злосчастного интервью он шарахался от Риты, как от чумы, да и чего с ним-то разговаривать?

На вопрос, с кем Поттер дружит, все отвечали одно и то же «С Арчером и Грейнджер». Но мрачная магглокровка, как кандидатура в друзья, быстро отпала, когда выяснилось, что с мальчишкой она вообще не общается, а Томас Арчер на деле был просто знакомым, от скуки болтающимся повсюду вместе со знаменитым мальчиком, чтобы отхватить себе искорку его славы. Скукота. Складывалось ощущение, что в этой проклятой школе у Гарри не было ни одного друга. А если и был, то Рита его ещё не нашла.

Это была первая статья, посвященная Мальчику-Который-Выжил, с того момента, как этот самый мальчик уничтожил Того-Чьё-Имя-Нельзя-Называть! Она должна стать бомбой! Её должны запомнить! Рите нужна была История, а не унылые школьные будни.

«Он же подросток, Мордред его разбери! Сплетни, ссоры, непримиримые соперники, скелеты в шкафу или тайные романы! Поцелуи украдкой в тёмном коридоре, страстные влюбленности! Где всё это? Он что, только учится и всё?»

Не могла у легендарного Поттера быть такая нудная жизнь!

Да, конечно, его похищали в прошлом году, ну и что с того? Кому про это интересно читать? Тем более редактор, будь он проклят, просил этой темы не касаться из-за каких-то своих политкорректных соображений. И о чем, скажите на милость, писать? О том, сколько у него в день уроков и что он ест на завтрак? Бред! Многие болтали, что Поттер — тёмный маг. Но помилуйте! Он же слизеринец! Все, кто учится на змеином факультете, априори тёмные волшебники. Этот стереотип уже приелся. Вот если бы мальчишка кого-нибудь убил или проклял — было бы интересней. Но, похоже, Гарри был до отвращения правильным. Даже уроки не прогуливал. Кошмар какой-то.

Душа журналистки просила сенсации, но она всё не находилась. Где же страшные тайны и леденящие душу секреты? Поттер уже начинал казаться Рите плоским, как лист бумаги. Знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил — скучный подросток. Разочарованию репортерши не было предела.

И когда женщина уже совсем отчаялась, она, наконец, вспомнила, что на одном потоке с Гарри учится дочка её хорошей подруги. Как только она это осознала, то едва не завыла от собственной глупости! Панси Паркинсон. Вот её спасение от блеклой повседневности! Рита мало внимания обращала на девчонку и редко с ней разговаривала. Но, к счастью, не нужно было хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы понять, что эта капризная барышня завистлива и весьма ограничена. И главное, она любит сплетничать. Это же очевидно. Все девочки вроде неё сплетницы. Оставалось только аккуратно подтолкнуть бедную дурочку, и она выболтает что угодно, даже не понимая, что делает. И вот, наконец ей представился шанс перехватить девчонку в коридоре школы, когда та была совершенно одна.

— Панси!

Девушка обернулась и едва не поморщилась от отвращения. Как же ей надоела эта писака! Она уже всю школу замучила со своей статьей! Поначалу многие с удовольствием давали ей интервью, все же не так часто ты становишься объектом внимания прессы, а в этом есть своя прелесть, если умеешь выгодно себя подать. Но когда оказалось, что девяносто процентов вопросов журналистки сводятся только к Поттеру, большинство опрашиваемых школьников приуныли.

Что ж, похоже, пришел её черед давать интервью про Гарри Поттера. Панси терпеть его не могла. В нём же не было ничего особенного! Даже Арчер, и тот казался куда интереснее, хоть Паркинсон его и побаивалась, после того, как тот поджег Малфоя в прошлом году. А Поттер… что в нём такого? Неопрятный раздолбай. Девушка совершенно не понимала, почему даже Дафна так на нём зациклилась. Да и остальные тоже. Подумаешь, Знаменитый Шрам!

«И чего они все носятся с ним, — сердито думала слизеринка, — безродный сирота. Разве он единственный, про кого стоит писать статью? Лучше бы про Драко что-нибудь написали, он же такой замечательный».

— Привет, — Рита тем временем подплыла к Паркинсон и слащаво ей улыбнулась. — Ах, Панси, как ты выросла и похорошела! Всё больше похожа на свою маму. Чудо, как хороша!

— Спасибо, — расплылась в улыбке девушка.

Как бы ей не нравилась Рита, слушать комплименты было приятно.

— Как твои родители?

— О, чудесно!

— Как я рада! — воскликнула Скитер, взяв её под руку. — Не уделишь минутку старой знакомой?

Панси вздохнула и огляделась по сторонам. Они на факультете решили ничего журналистам не рассказывать во избежание нежелательных последствий, но ведь не будет ничего плохого, если она немного поболтает с Ритой. Вдруг та и про неё что-нибудь напишет. Пообещав себе, что про Поттера она ничего рассказывать не будет, Панси кивнула.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и прекрасно, девочка моя! — Рита потащила её в сторону небольшой ниши в стене, наполовину скрытой гобеленом. — Вот так нам никто не помешает, — пояснила журналистка, когда они втиснулись в узкий проем. — Итак, дорогая моя, что ты можешь мне рассказать, про своего однокурсника Гарри Поттера?

Паркинсон презрительно скривилась.

— Да ничего особенного, — она пожала плечами. — Мальчишка, как мальчишка.

— Но, должно же быть что-то, — с надеждой прошептала Рита, сжимая в руках перо и блокнот. — Поможет любая мелочь. Он с кем-то встречается?

— А, ну, — девушка замешкалась. Не стоит, наверное, рассказывать, что Дафна положила на него глаз? В конце концов это у Гринграсс временное увлечение от скуки и не стоит того, чтобы об этом писать. — Нет.

— И ему никто не нравится? — не отставала Рита.

— М-м-м, — вот этого Панси не знала. — Нет, кажется.

— Кажется? — сощурилась репортёрша. — Неужели ты ни с кем его не видела вместе? С кем он часто общается? Или гуляет после уроков?

— Да ни с кем он не гуляет, — нахмурилась Панси. — Только с Арчером.

В глазах женщины промелькнула какая-то эмоция.

— Всё время слышу про этого Арчера, — задумчиво протянула она. — Так кем же все-таки приходятся друг другу эти двое?

— Почем мне-то знать? — фыркнула слизеринка, начиная злиться.

— И нет никакой девушки? — снова уточнила Скитер с какой-то другой интонацией. — Возможно, он на кого-то обращает внимание больше чем на других?

— Да он кроме Арчера ни на кого внимания не обращает! — закатила глаза Панси. — Вечно: «Том то, Том сё»! Обожает его.

— Вот как, — выдохнула Рита. — И, по-твоему, в этом нет ничего, хм… странного?

Паркинсон снова со вздохом выглянула из их убежища, надеясь, что никто не увидит её в обществе репортерши. Ей было очень неуютно рядом с этой женщиной, которая разве что не прижималась к ней всем телом в этой узкой арке за гобеленом. Девушке ужасно хотелось отделаться от неё, но ещё больше ей хотелось хоть кому-то рассказать… выговориться, только вот стоит ли? И не станет ли от этого только хуже? Она тряхнула головой, решительно глядя на журналистку:

— Это… это ведь между нами, да? — вымученно улыбаясь, спросила слизеринка. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы это…

— Конечно-конечно, — Рита ласково погладила её по плечу, — не бойся, дорогая, никто не узнает.

— Ну хорошо, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Я думаю, что это ненормально! Они же как сиамские близнецы! Ходят повсюду вместе, иногда где-то пропадают часами, шепчутся постоянно о чём-то своем.

— О-о-о, — глаза женщины вспыхнули жадным огнём, — неужели?

— Да, — Паркинсон скривилась. — И это отвратительно. Липнут друг к другу как пиявки, ни на миг не разлучаются, делают вид, что друзья, а на самом деле… — она презрительно скривилась. — Должно быть, у них есть какой-то ужасный секрет!

От переизбытка эмоций после полученной информации Рита впала почти в экстаз, мигом потеряв интерес к Панси. Та что-то ещё говорила, но репортерша уже почти не слушала и быстро от неё отстала. Девушка, с облегчением выдохнув, поспешила в своё общежитие, убеждая себя, что ничего дурного она не сделала.

«Пускай все знают, что Арчер и Поттер что-то замышляют, — мстительно думала она. — Пускай узнают, что они не такие безобидные, какими хотят казаться! Ясно же, что у них ото всех есть тайны! Может быть, они даже планируют какую-то гадость! Ведь они никакие не друзья! У слизеринцев не бывает друзей! Только выгодные сообщники! И эта парочка ничем не лучше нас! Пусть не важничают так этой своей Великой Дружбой! Странно, как они вообще переносят друг друга. Ясно же, что такие разные люди никак не могут дружить. Только выгодно сотрудничать».

Именно так она Скитер и сказала, пока та что-то торопливо строчила в своём блокноте. Слизеринка шла вперед, все больше убеждаясь в собственной правоте. И главное, она ничего особенно важного и не сказала. Кому навредит такое интервью?

Откуда ей было знать, что оставшаяся в одиночестве скандальная репортерша, снова и снова прокручивая в голове этот разговор, пришла совсем к другим выводам. Ей хотелось вопить от восторга. Наконец-то она нашла свою сенсацию!

— Ну кто бы мог подумать, — на алых губах женщины играла дьявольская ухмылка, — что наш образцово показательный Мальчик-Который-Выжил крутит роман со своим якобы лучшим другом, — мурлыкала она себе под нос, мечтая поскорее засесть за статью. — О, это будет просто ВЗРЫВ!

  


* * *

Гермиона резко вскинула руку, привлекая внимание Снейпа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, урок только начался, — сухо заметил зельевар, записывая на доске задание, — можете вы хоть полчаса спокойно просидеть на месте, не размахивая руками? Поверьте, умнее вы от этого все равно не выглядите.

Со стороны слизеринцев послышались издевательские смешки. Гриффиндорка их проигнорировала.

— Простите, сэр, — спокойно сказала она, — я просто хотела узнать, могу ли я поменяться местами с… с Поттером?

После её слов Гарри отвлекся от своего котла и недоуменно посмотрел на девушку, после чего обменялся настороженными взглядами с лучшим другом. Северус обратил на Гермиону долгий взгляд.

— И отчего, позвольте узнать, вы решили так радикально сменить свои предпочтения? — с холодной насмешкой уточнил он. — Мистер Уизли вам так быстро наскучил?

Гриффиндорка чуть покраснела, даже не взглянув на своего рыжеволосого соседа по парте, который после слов слизеринского декана стал чуть ли не пунцовым, злобно глядя на Снейпа.

— Мне просто надоело делать за него всю работу, — объяснилась Гермиона, заслужив удивленные взгляды своих однокурсников — до этого Грейнджер не жаловалась. — Арчер хоть списывать не будет.

То, что Рон не станет просить помощи у Поттера, было даже более очевидно, поэтому она не посчитала нужным говорить и это. Северус несколько секунд безо всякого выражения рассматривал нахалку.

— Боюсь, не могу удовлетворить вашу просьбу, — наконец, заявил он. — Это ваша проблема, если вы допускаете подобное поведение.

Он собрался отвернуться, но Гермиона не желала так просто сдаваться.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, — напряженно произнесла девушка.

Снейп вперил в упертую девицу ледяной взгляд, явно собираясь оштрафовать Гриффиндор на пару десятков баллов, когда что-то в её глазах заставило его передумать.

— Хорошо, — к удивлению всех присутствующих процедил он. — Мистер Поттер, будьте любезны пересесть к мистеру Уизли.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гермиона принялась торопливо собирать с парты свои вещи.

Зельевар в мрачном молчании наблюдал, как Гарри и Гермиона меняются местами, после чего снова посмотрел на девушку и любезно поинтересовался:

— Вы довольны, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона кивнула, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как смотрят на неё сокурсники.

— Да, спасибо, сэр, — тихо ответила она.

— Прекрасно, — профессор взглянул на часы. — Вы отняли у класса десять минут на свои прихоти, мисс Грейнджер, — жестко отчитал ее он. — За это ваш факультет лишается десяти баллов. Мои поздравления, — он сурово оглядел притихших студентов: — Задание на доске. Можете приступать. Если кто-то не успеет справиться с зельем до конца урока и получит ноль, может поблагодарить нашу отличницу.

Гермиона с совершенно несчастным лицом опустила голову, раскладывая перед собой ингредиенты и стараясь ни на кого не смотреть.

Урок прошел в напряженной тишине. Гриффиндорцы несколько раз с укором поглядывали на свою кудрявую сокурсницу. Слизеринцы молча злорадствовали. Том чему-то ухмылялся, Гарри пытался не придушить Рона, который шумно сопел, с особой изощренностью расчленяя ни в чем не повинные ингредиенты и швыряя их в котел с такой небрежностью, словно задался целью взорвать к чертям всю школу.

Когда прозвучал сигнал к окончанию урока, рыжий в числе первых сдал Снейпу своё кошмарное варево, за которое тут же лишился ещё пары баллов, и, похватав с парты свои вещи, ринулся к выходу.

— Эй, Рон! — Поттер успел ухватить его за рукав буквально в последнее мгновение.

— Чего тебе? — пробурчал тот.

— Ты перепутал учебники, — он протягивал ему старую, потрепанную книгу. — Это, по-моему, твой…

— Спасибо, — Уизли выхватил учебник из рук слизеринца, швырнув на парту взятую по ошибке книгу, и вылетел вон под насмешливые комментарии Малфоя.

  


* * *

— И вот что это было? — весело протянул Том, пока они шли на трансфигурацию.

Поттер молча смотрел себе под ноги, потом вдруг открыл сумку и вытащил учебник по зельям. Между страниц торчал пожеванный лист пергамента.

— Так и думал, — пробормотал он, вытягивая записку за уголок.

_«Полночь. Запретный Лес. Поляна за Хижиной Хагрида. В Хогвартс приехал Чарли Уизли»._

Друзья молча рассматривали послание. Том выглядел, как человек, изо всех сил старающийся не разразиться диким хохотом.

— О, Мерлин, — еле слышно проскулил он дрожащим голосом, — этот шпионский клуб неподражаем.

Гарри его веселья не разделял. Сунув записку в карман мантии, он мрачно глянул на друга.

— И почему нельзя было просто всё рассказать? — проворчал он. — Зачем всё так усложнять, не понимаю?

— Гарри, это же **гриффиндорцы** , — закатил глаза Арчер, продолжая посмеиваться. — Эти клоуны не могут не раздуть аферу века из всего, что видят.

Поттер безрадостно хмыкнул.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы наверняка знаем, что на первом испытании будут драконы, — заключил он.

Том вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Как ты вообще это понял из той лабуды, что они тебе подсунули?

— Очень просто, — вздохнул Гарри. — Чарли Уизли работает в Румынии, в заповеднике по разведению драконов.

— О, — Арчер посерьезнел, взглянув в глаза лучшего друга. — Что ж, похоже, этим вечером нам предстоит прогулка в Запретный Лес.

— Зачем, если и так всё ясно? — не понял Поттер.

— Ну, не знаю, как ты, — протянул юноша, — а мне очень хочется взглянуть, с чем нам придется иметь дело.

— Нам? — Гарри невольно улыбнулся. — Кажется, от Слизерина в турнире участвую только я.

— Тебе кажется, — усмехнулся Том. — В турнире участвуем мы оба, просто тебе, как обычно, достаётся всё внимание.

— Завидуй молча, — рассмеялся Поттер, чувствуя, что испорченное было настроение стремительно улучшается.

  


* * *

Когда до полуночи оставалось не больше получаса, друзья, вооружившись мантией-невидимкой и Картой Мародёров, отправились на разведку. Они прошли по опушке леса, описывая дугу и все больше удаляясь в лес, пока озеро и замок не скрылись из виду. Неожиданно впереди послышались громкие голоса людей и свирепый душераздирающий рев. Ребята переглянулись. Похоже, они были почти на месте. Теперь идти приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы ненароком не споткнуться в темноте и не выдать себя, скрываться вдвоем под мантией теперь было куда сложнее, чем когда им с Томом было по одиннадцать лет. Наконец мальчики увидели яркие огни и силуэты людей. Остановившись в тени деревьев неподалеку, друзья в напряженном молчании разглядывали небольшую поляну впереди. Из их укрытия был прекрасно виден большой загон, огражденный крепкими брусьями, где находились четыре огромных злобного вида дракона: серебристо-голубой с длинными острыми рогами, зеленый, покрытый гладкой чешуей, красный, шею которого украшала бахрома из тонких золотых пик и гигантский черный. Крылатые рептилии издавали громоподобный рык, из клыкастых пастей вырывались в темное небо на высоту двадцати метров яркие языки пламени, они скалились на волшебников и щелкали зубами. Не менее тридцати магов, по семь или восемь на каждого дракона, старались утихомирить их, крепко держа в руках цепи, прикрепленные к толстым кожаным ремням, опоясывающим шеи и лапы драконов.

Раскрыв рот, Гарри как завороженный рассматривал чешуйчатых монстров. Юноша впервые видел вживую драконов и это, пожалуй, произвело на него куда большее впечатление, чем он рассчитывал. Поттер был рад, что Том все-таки уговорил его на эту прогулку, иначе, даже зная, что его ожидает, он мог бы растеряться на первом испытании, столкнувшись с такой махиной нос к носу.

Гарри покосился на друга, но того, как оказалось, куда больше привлекли люди возле загона.

— Смотри-ка, мы, похоже, не одни тут шпионим, — прошептал он, кивком головы указав на пару высоких фигур, стоящих чуть в стороне.

Поттер пригляделся:

— Это же Хагрид! — сообразил он. — И директриса Шармбатона!

— Ага, — Том сощурился, — спорим на мою волшебную палочку, что Делакур в курсе того, что будет на первом испытании?

Юноша согласно кивнул, он и сам уже понял, что к чему. Тут послышались крики и угрожающий рев, Поттер снова обратил свое внимание на загон и успел увидеть, как группа драконоводов направляет на черного гиганта свои волшебные палочки, выкрикивая усыпляющее заклинание. Дракон качнулся и очень медленно повалился на землю, упав с таким грохотом, что содрогнулись деревья.

— Какие красавицы, — ласково проговорил Хагрид, разглядывая зверей.

— Только ближе не подходи! — предупредил один из драконоводов, в котором Гарри с опозданием узнал Чарли Уизли. — Сам знаешь, они стреляют огнем на расстояние семь метров. А эта хвосторога на все пятнадцать, — он махнул рукой в сторону спящего дракона.

После этого разговор пришлось прервать, чтобы усыпить остальных драконов. Поттер задумчиво нахмурился. Похоже, требовалось не меньше десяти волшебников, чтобы усыпить ящеров — мощные зверушки. Когда все драконы были временно выведены из строя, драконоводы опустили палочки и подошли к поверженным подопечным. Они затянули потуже цепи и торопливо приковали их к чугунным прутьям, вбитым глубоко в землю явно с помощью палочек.

Хагрид и мадам Максим подошли к самому забору.

— Ну как, Хагрид? — начал, еще не отдышавшись, Чарли. — Они скоро придут в себя. Мы их в дорогу усыпили снотворным, думали им лучше проснуться глубокой ночью, когда темно и тихо. А видишь, что получилось. Они очень недовольны...

— Какие у вас здесь породы? — лесничий смотрел на черного дракона с трепетной нежностью, почти с благоговением.

— Это самка венгерского хвосторога, — сказал Уизли, указывая на черного дракона. — Вон тот — валлийский зеленый обыкновенный. Тот, что поменьше, синевато-серый — шведский тупорылый. А красный — китайский огненный шар.

Чарли огляделся по сторонам, мадам Максим шла вдоль изгороди, разглядывая спящих драконов.

— Не знал, что ты ее приведешь, — нахмурился он. — Чемпионам не положено знать, что им предстоит. А она, конечно же, своему расскажет.

— Просто подумал, ей будет приятно взглянуть, — не отрывая от драконов восхищенного взгляда, простодушно ответил Хагрид. — Значит, четыре. На каждого по одному дракону. А что они должны будут с ними делать? Сразиться?

Тут Гарри и Том подобрались поближе, чтобы лучше слышать разговор.

— Кажется, просто пройти мимо. Мы будем все время рядом. Если ситуация станет опасной, заклятие Уничтожения наготове. Организаторам понадобились почему-то драконихи-наседки. Понятия не имею почему. Могу только сказать: не завидую тому, кто вытянет хвосторогу. Она сзади так же опасна, как и спереди. Взгляни сам, — Чарли махнул рукой на хвост, вдоль которого бежал частокол длинных шипов цвета бронзы.

Дальше разговор полу-великана и волшебника перешел на посторонние темы, и слизеринцы поняли, что делать им здесь нечего. Они увидели и услышали все, что нужно. Арчер ткнул приятеля локтем в бок и потянул его обратно в школу.

В спальню друзья вернулись во втором часу ночи. Они в мрачном молчании переоделись в пижамы, после чего Том забрался на кровать друга и, задернув полог, наложил на него заглушающие чары, чтобы никто не мог их подслушать. Слизеринцы уселись бок о бок на одеяле, привалившись к стене.

— Итак, — сказал Арчер, покосившись на друга, — мы теперь точно знаем, что на испытании будут драконы. Но дар заклинателя на глазах у всех ты использовать не можешь. Что насчет парселтанга?

— Я вообще не уверен, что парселтанг на драконов подействует, — вздохнул Гарри. — Они змеям — дальняя родня. Я могу сделать только хуже.

— Да уж, — Том скривился, — тем более кто-нибудь может обвинить тебя в тёмной магии, — он закатил глаза, — ведь эти недоумки считают способность общаться со змеями — тёмным даром.

— Угу.

— И ты не можешь показать свой магический потенциал, — продолжал размышлять друг.

— Даже, если бы и мог, я не буду нападать на дракона, — проворчал Гарри.

— Почему?

— Я так похож на самоубийцу? — фыркнул юноша, раздраженно сверкнув изумрудными глазами. — От слабых заклинаний дракону ничего не будет, а достаточно мощные, чтобы в одиночку свалить магическое существо класса А, прикончат меня быстрее самого дракона. Тем более, я не хочу на него нападать. Это идет вразрез с кодексом заклинателей.

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Так и знал, что ты так скажешь. И что мы будем делать?

— Не знаю, — Гарри со вздохом прижался затылком к прохладной стене и уставился в темноту.

— А вообще ты прав, — после продолжительного молчания, сказал Том.

— Хм? — Поттер чуть повернул голову, глянув на лучшего друга.

— Ну ты же их слышал. Никто не просит вас сражаться с драконом. Просто пройти мимо.

— И?

— Значит, нужно сосредоточиться не на атаке, а на защите, — победно усмехнулся Арчер, его глаза в свете волшебного огонька, полыхнули азартом.

Гарри приободрился.

— А ведь верно! — воскликнул он. — Осталось только придумать, как лучше это сделать.

— Именно! — на губах Тома сверкнула предвкушающая ухмылка. — И на это у нас есть всего два дня.

  


* * *

На следующее утро, Гарри пришел на завтрак со слипающимися глазами и ватной головой. Он всю ночь вертелся с бока на бок, выдумывая разные способы пройти мимо дракона, и набрал с полсотни бредовых вариантов, прежде чем его мозг наконец отключился. Том, напротив, был бодр и полон энтузиазма — сложные задачки всегда приводили его в восторг. У самого Поттера от всех этих размышлений уже болела голова, поэтому он решил временно отвлечься от предстоящего испытания и присоединился к разговору Драко и Блэйза, которые обсуждали квиддич. Вскоре послышался шелест крыльев — в Большой зал прилетели почтовые совы с посланиями от родственников и номерами «Ежедневного пророка». Зал наполнился оживленными разговорами и шорохом бумаги, пока ученики разворачивали свои посылки и листали газеты. Том получил письмо от Хельги и сунул его в карман, не собираясь читать его у всех на глазах. Вместо этого он, как и многие слизеринцы, раскрыл «Пророк». Гарри просматривал письмо от строительной компании, которая прислала ему список предстоящих работ и цены на восстановление дома в Годриковой Лощине. Он уже добрался до итоговой суммы и уже начал приходить к выводу, что ему, похоже, придется выиграть чёртов Турнир, чтобы расплатиться за ремонт, когда со стороны Драко послышалось тихое ругательство. Громкие голоса в зале неожиданно стихли до еле слышного гула. Поттер начал чувствовать, что все больше и больше людей поворачивают головы и смотрят на него. В душе подростка зашевелились нехорошие подозрения. Он оторвал взгляд от своего письма и взглянул на Малфоя. Тот с каменным лицом протянул ему новый номер «Ежедневного Пророка» и отвернулся. Под пристальными взглядами сокурсников, Гарри взял газету и уставился на собственную фотографию, занимающую почти половину первой страницы.

_«Гарри Поттер. Тайна раскрыта!»_ — гласило название. По спине юноши побежали мурашки.

«Какая тайна?» — занервничал он, торопливо пробегая взглядом по статье.

Большую ее часть составляло красочное жизнеописание Гарри. Рассказ был переполнен несусветной чепухой о «жизни знаменитого Мальчика со шрамом на лбу». Фактически вся статья была посвящена только ему, имена чемпионов Шармбатона и Дурмстранга перевраны, о них сказано несколько слов в самом конце статьи, а имя Седрика вовсе не упоминалось. Хотя изначально, писать должны были о Турнире Трёх волшебников, насколько помнил юноша. Гарри раздраженно передернул плечами, перечитывая эту чушь, в поисках той самой **тайны** , о которой говорилось в названии. Его взгляд перескакивал с предложения на предложение, все больше убеждаясь, что у Риты Скитер проблемы с головой. Что она несет вообще?

_«Моя сила — это дар, унаследованный от родителей,_ — сообщала статья. — _Если бы мама с папой увидели меня сейчас, они бы очень мною гордились. Да, по ночам я все еще плачу, вспоминая о них, и не стыжусь в этом признаться. Я знаю, на Турнире ничего со мной не случится, потому что родители смотрят на меня с небес...»_

«Когда я вообще такое говорил?» — недоумевал Гарри, читая дальше, пока не наткнулся на ещё большую околесицу.

_«Безобразный шрам, подарок трагического прошлого, портит во всем остальном очаровательное лицо Гарри Поттера, в чьих глазах навсегда застыла пелена одиночества и печали. Что же скрывает за собой этот гипнотический изумрудный взгляд? Возможно, страстную, пламенеющую любовь к человеку, которую он вынужден скрывать? Взаимна ли она? Или Мальчику-Который-Выжил предстоит пережить муку разбитого сердца? Пока я знаю лишь одно. В Хогвартсе Гарри обрел свою любовь. Многие рассказывают, что Гарри всюду появляется в обществе Томаса Арчера и ни на мгновение с ним не расстается. «Он кроме него ни на кого не обращает внимания!» — сокрушенно вздыхают его однокурсницы. — Обожает его». Томас Арчер, уверенный в себе слизеринский красавчик и блестящий ученик и Гарри Поттер, легендарный, могучий герой, одолевший Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, мечта каждой девушки и лучший студент Хогвартса! «Так кем же все-таки приходятся друг другу эти двое?» — задалась вопросом ваш преданный корреспондент, Рита Скитер, дорогие читатели. «Они как сиамские близнецы! — говорит одна хорошая знакомая Гарри. — Ходят повсюду вместе, иногда где-то пропадают часами, постоянно шепчутся о чём-то своем и ни на миг не разлучаются. Я знаю, они только делают вид, что друзья»._

_Что же толкнуло всеми любимого, знаменитого Гарри Поттера на этот путь? Боль прошлого? Внутренние страхи? Что могло так жестоко подорвать сознание этого юного создания? Как он решился на столь горькую, запретную любовь? И куда она приведет его?_

_Я буду внимательно наблюдать за развитием этой истории, дорогие мои читатели, пока не узнаю, где кроется та тьма, что манит Мальчика-Который-Выжил к этому тернистому, полному боли и одиночества пути»._

Гарри снова и снова перечитывал последнюю часть статьи, до тех пор, пока кто-то не тронул его за плечо. Словно во сне он повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Дафной.

— Гарри, всё нормально, — тихо сказала она. — Мы знаем, что это неправда.

Поттер оглядел своих сокурсников. Многие смотрели на него с удивлением, кто-то неодобрительно хмурился, кто-то, наоборот, ободряюще улыбался. Арчер на него не смотрел, пребывая в мрачной задумчивости. Гул голосов в зале, пока Гарри читал статью, упал до еле различимого шёпота. Ученики других факультетов презрительно косились в его сторону и перешептывались. Юноша снова опустил взгляд на статью, недоуменно моргая. Кажется, все они поняли что-то, чего он никак не мог понять.

Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Драко, потом перевел взгляд на Забини.

— А что за любовь-то? — непонимающе моргая, спросил он.

На лицах сокурсников проступило удивление.

— В смысле? — уточнил Блэйз.

— Ну она тут пишет про какую-то мою «тайную любовь», — хмурясь, пробормотал Поттер. — А потом про Тома. Я чего-то не понял, о какой любви речь, — он принялся листать газету, — или я пропустил абзац?

— Поттер, — очень тихо сказал Драко, недоверчиво глядя на него, — ты что, издеваешься?

— Да почему издеваюсь? — искренне возмутился Гарри. — Я просто не понимаю, о ком она говорила. Тут имя пропущено? И почему любовь запретная? — он еще раз оглядел своих притихших сокурсников. — Или я чего-то не понял?

Блэйз издал странное хрюканье, спрятав лицо за ладонями. Малфой поджал губы. Арчер, подперев рукой голову, тихо вздохнул.

— Поттер, ты действительно не понял? — переспросил Нотт, его губы подрагивали, будто он старался сдержать улыбку.

— Не понял чего? — Гарри окончательно растерялся, оглядываясь на друзей.

Забини приглушенно застонал, плечи его дрожали. Лицо Драко начало медленно покрываться красными пятнами от перенапряжения. Теперь даже Дафна начала хихикать.

— Может сказать ему? — Теодор с жалостью покосился на Гарри.

— Даже не вздумай, — продолжая улыбаться, покачала головой Гринграсс. — Он такой милый сейчас.

— А сказать-то надо, — флегматично протянул Арчер.

— Иначе так и умрет идиотом, — добавил от себя Драко, его голос дрогнул.

— Что сказать? — Гарри начал чувствовать себя глупо.

— Поттер, — со вздохом произнёс Малфой. — В статье ничего не пропущено.

— Но тогда о какой тайной любви речь?

Блэйз уже почти лежал на столе, сотрясаясь всем телом. Том прикрыл глаза, стараясь держать себя в руках. Понимая, что от него ждут ответа, Драко обреченно вздохнул.

— Поттер, она пишет, что у тебя роман с Арчером, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Эм… да? — Гарри бестолково уставился на блондина, тот кивнул.

— Но он же парень, — с детской непосредственностью сообщил Гарри.

— И что с того? — подал голос Нотт.

— А что, так можно? — продолжал расспрашивать юноша, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на сокурсников.

— Ну, бывает, — смущенно пожал плечами Драко. — Не то чтобы сильно приветствуется, но иногда встречается.

— Ничего себе, — пораженно присвистнул Поттер, снова уставившись на статью. — То есть то, что мы с Томом так много общаемся, значит, что у нас, эм, роман?

Блэйз сломался и взвыл от смеха. Дафна прикрыла рукой рот и крепко зажмурилась, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Нотт согнулся пополам от беззвучного хохота. Даже Драко, не выдержав, опустил голову, вздрагивая от смеха. Арчер с улыбкой закатил глаза. Весь Большой зал в недоумении наблюдал за веселящимися слизеринцами и растерянным Гарри.

— Поттер, — прорыдал Блэйз, убирая руки от лица, глаза у него слезились, — святая невинность!

— Мне кажется, пора рассказать ему о птичках и пчелках, — с издевкой протянул Малфой, стараясь не смеяться.

— А ещё говорят, что Слизерин — это логово разврата, — покачал головой Нотт. — Поттер, где ты прячешь нимб, а?

— Да что я сказал-то? — поднял брови Гарри.

Блэйз с Малфоем зашлись в новом приступе хохота. Дафна, краснея, отвернулась. Том со вздохом наклонился к уху Гарри и с максимальными подробностями разъяснил другу, что подразумевается в данном случае под словом «роман между двумя парнями». Гарри, открыв рот, слушал Арчера, пока наконец до него не дошло, что именно имела в виду Скитер в своей статье. И стоило ему это понять, как уже он сам едва не рыдал от смеха вместе с Малфоем и Забини.

Пожалуй, он был даже благодарен ненормальной репортерше за этот бред, потому что он уже давно так от души не хохотал.


	11. Первое испытание

Не успел Гарри пройти и десяти шагов от Большого Зала, как его перехватила МакГонагалл и велела немедленно отправляться к Дамблдору.

— А зачем? — не выдержав, поинтересовался юноша.

— Вас ожидают, — при этих словах ведьма поджала губы, явно чем-то раздраженная… или кем-то.

Гарри был знаком с одним человеком, который как-то по-особому умел выводить людей из себя… да и сам частенько не был способен сдержать собственный буйный темперамент. В результате чего и возникало большинство конфликтов.

Поттер глянул на Тома. Тот, похоже, пришел к тем же выводам и закатил глаза.

«Кажется, Сириус тоже уже успел оценить статью Скитер», — подумал юноша, отправляясь к кабинету директора. По правде, он даже не представлял, как его крестный отреагирует на этот бред. «Главное успеть объясниться прежде чем он начнет орать», — решил подросток и поспешил за профессором трансфигурации.

Дверь была открыта и, решив, что раз его уже пригласили, то можно не стучаться, слизеринец перешагнул порог. В кабинете Дамблдора никого не было. Поттер озадаченно огляделся, задаваясь вопросом, куда все подевались, когда откуда-то раздался голос его крестного:

— Гарри!

Подросток подпрыгнул от неожиданности и круто обернулся на голос, но вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души.

— Сириус? — неуверенно позвал он. Послышался негромкий смешок.

— Камин, Гарри, загляни в камин.

Слизеринец медленно подобрался к обозначенному предмету обстановки и удивленно воззрился на представшее его глазам зрелище. Он, конечно, был в курсе путешествий по каминной сети, даже сам не раз перемещался подобным образом, но еще никогда он не видел, чтобы маги делали это частями.

В камине среди языков пламени торчала голова Сириуса. Хорошо. Гарри, конечно, многое повидал за последние годы и его уже мало что удивляло, но отделенная от тела голова, объятая огнем, несколько пошатнула устоявшееся было мировоззрение Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Сириус! — воскликнул Гарри, присев на корточки у камина. — Ты в порядке?!

Блэк заразительно рассмеялся, оценив по достоинству выпученные от удивления глаза крестника.

— Ага! Вижу, ты впервые столкнулся с таким видом общения, — заключил он. — Шокирует, да?

— Немного, — нехотя признал Поттер.

— Магглы ведь так не делают, а? — подмигнул ему старший волшебник.

— У них для этого есть телефоны, — сухо сообщил Гарри.

— Что такое телефон? — заинтересовался Сириус.

— Неважно, — с улыбкой отмахнулся юноша и, чтобы как-то сменить тему, спросил: — А где директор?

— Он решил, что нам с тобой лучше поговорить наедине.

— Понятно, — плохое начало. Гарри, посерьезнев, посмотрел в глаза крестного. — Так зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— Ну, сперва, чтобы узнать как ты, — ответил он.

— Нормально, — юноша выжидательно уставился на Блэка. Вообще-то, не очень-то похоже было, что тот в ярости или что-то вроде того.

«Может, он не читает «Пророк»? — мысленно понадеялся подросток. — В конце концов, не всё же население магической Британии выписывает эту глупую газетенку. Вдруг, Сириус как раз не из таких?». Но уточнять он не стал, а Сириуса, казалось, волнует, что-то совсем иное.

— Гарри, послушай, — торопливо сказал он, — мне надо кое о чем предупредить тебя.

— Предупредить? — насторожился слизеринец.

— Да. Я не хотел сначала тебя волновать, тебе и без того хватает головной боли, но ты должен знать, что Каркаров был Пожирателем смерти.

Повисла непродолжительная пауза.

— О, — протянул Поттер, не совсем уверенный, как ему сейчас следует реагировать. — М-м-м, правда?

— Он сидел со мной в Азкабане, но его выпустили, — начал рассказывать Блэк. — Даю голову на отсечение, Дамблдор потому и пригласил в этом году в Хогвартс Грюма, чтобы он глаз с него не спускал. Это ведь Аластор тогда раскрыл Каркарова. И того отправили в Азкабан.

— А зачем потом выпустили? — стараясь поддержать разговор, спросил Гарри, пока не очень понимая, куда клонит его крёстный.

— Он пошел на сделку с Министерством магии, — Сириус нахмурился. — Пообещал раскрыть своих подельников. Многие оказались в Азкабане по его милости. Там его ненавидят, я это знаю. С тех пор он преподает в Дурмстранге, учит своих студентов темным искусствам. Так что будь осторожен с его чемпионом.

— Ладно, — Поттер послушно кивнул, не особо разделяя беспокойство Сириуса.

В конце концов, тот, как и многие в волшебном сообществе, был слишком подвержен предвзятому мнению насчет темных магов. Что уж говорить, Блэк и всех слизеринцев считал злом во плоти, даже не понимая, как ошибается. Доверять суждениям своего излишне темпераментного опекуна подросток не спешил. Но и отмахиваться от этого предостережения было бы глупо. Да и не то чтобы Поттеру сильно нравился директор Дурмстранга.

— Думаешь, это Каркаров бросил мое имя в Кубок? — предположил Гарри.

— Вполне возможно.

— Тогда он шикарный актер. Видел бы ты, как его перекосило, когда меня избрали четвертым чемпионом.

— Ну, удалось же ему убедить Министерство в искреннем раскаянии, — напомнил Блэк.

— Да. Потому что они идиоты, — криво усмехнулся Поттер.

Сириус хохотнул.

— Не без этого, Сохатик, — он свел брови у переносицы. — И вот еще. Я внимательно следил за публикациями в «Пророке».

«Вот дьявол, всё-таки читает», — расстроился Поттер, краем уха слушая крестного, который продолжал говорить:

— Я узнал, что перед приездом в Хогвартс Грюм подвергся ночному нападению. Знаю, они там пишут, что это его очередной бред, но я так не думаю. Кому-то нежелательно его присутствие в Хогвартсе. Я уверен, ничего ему не мерещилось. Грюм был лучшим аврором в Министерстве, не удивлюсь, что кто-то пытался его убрать. И еще до меня доходят тревожные слухи: в последнее время Пожиратели Смерти как-то чересчур оживились. Один погром на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу чего стоит. У них даже хватило наглости послать в небо Черную Метку. И еще… Ты слышал об исчезновении одной ведьмы из Министерства?

— Хм? — Гарри с сомнением покачал головой. — Нет, не думаю.

— Сцилла Инггрис, она занималась ведением архивов.

— Классное имечко, — невольно присвистнул Поттер. — И когда это случилось?

— Никто не может точно сказать, — ответил Блэк. — Она часто бывала в разъездах и когда ее хватились, могло пройти уже немало времени.

— Зачем кому-то похищать её?

— Ради информации, конечно, — фыркнул Сириус. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько тайн кроется в недрах Министерства.

Гарри мог. В прошлом году он своими глазами видел бесконечные стеллажи с книгами, и это была лишь малая доля того, что хранилось на полках министерской библиотеки и что было доступно глазу среднестатистического обывателя. Если у этой Сциллы был доступ к засекреченной информации, её исчезновение и правда являло собой зловещее предзнаменование. Только вот отчего вдруг начинать сейчас столь бурную деятельность? Неужели Сириус прав и готовится что-то ужасное? Думать об этом совсем не хотелось.

— И что, по-твоему, всё это значит? — довольно жестко спросил Гарри.

— Я думаю, — старший маг сделал глубокий вдох, — думаю, готовится новое восстание.

— Восстание? — скептически переспросил юноша. — И кто же его возглавит? Волдеморт мертв.

Сириус скривился.

— Не спеши с выводами, Сохатик, — через силу произнёс он. — В конце концов, тела так и не нашли.

— Ну, хорошо, — пожал плечами слизеринец. — Допустим, он жив. Ты считаешь, Каркаров исполняет его приказ?

— Не знаю... Каркаров вполне мог бы снова перекинуться на Его сторону. Но при одном условии: если у того опять будут сила и влияние. Кто бы ни подложил в Кубок твое имя, у него были на то причины. По-моему, Турнир — самый подходящий способ уничтожить тебя и списать все на несчастный случай.

— Как-то слишком сложно, по-моему, — с сомнением протянул Поттер.

— Возможно, — согласился Сириус, — но все же, пожалуйста, будь очень осторожен. Мне совершенно не нравится вся эта ситуация и больше всего не нравится, что ты оказался втянут в это.

Гарри только философски пожал плечами, словно говоря: «Что теперь поделаешь?». Блэк вздохнул. Какое-то время оба молчали, потерявшись в своих мыслях. Поттер почесал нос и искоса глянул на крёстного, тот казался расстроенным и обеспокоенным. Стоило как-то отвлечь его. Юноше совсем не хотелось заканчивать разговор на такой ноте, Сириусу нужно было отдыхать и восстанавливать силы после двенадцати лет в Азкабане, а не бегать по кругу в постоянной тревоге за своего проблемного подопечного.

«Хорошо он ещё про драконов не знает», — мысленно порадовался слизеринец.

В итоге Гарри брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Кстати, Сириус. Хм, ты ещё не читал последнюю статью Скитер?

Тот вышел из мрачной задумчивости и взглянул на подростка.

— Читал, — по выражению лица мужчины сложно было определить, о чем тот думает.

— И ты не… ну, ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — продолжал осторожно прощупывать почву слизеринец.

— А, ты об этом! — наконец, догадался Блэк и хмыкнул: — Ну, — он задумался, — я всегда считал, что в чём в чём, а в любви мы должны быть свободны!

— Сириус! — воскликнул Гарри, не ожидавший такой спокойной реакции. — Том же парень! Разве это нормально?!

— Молодость, она на то и молодость, чтобы всё попробовать, — шутливо подмигнул зардевшемуся крестнику маг.

Потом немного помолчал, явно размышляя стоит ли задать следующий вопрос и, наконец, с любопытством склонил голову:

— А у вас с ним, правда, хм…

— Да нет же! — мученически простонал слизеринец. — Что за чушь! Том мой лучший друг!

— Ну, это никому никогда не мешало, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся крёстный, уже явно развлекаясь.

— Мне нравятся девочки, Сириус! — Гарри в сердцах всплеснул руками и вдруг замялся: — В смысле не все девочки, — он запнулся. — В смысле мне, конечно, нравится Гермиона! И Луна нравится. И Джинни иногда нравится. Но не то чтобы прямо они все мне нравятся, но…

Сириус расхохотался.

— Не смешно вообще-то, — пробурчал смущенный подросток.

— Прости, Сохатик, — продолжая веселиться, выговорил Блэк. — Просто в этом смысле ты вылитый Джеймс! — он покачал головой, что выглядело довольно странно, ввиду отсутствия остального тела. — Твой отец был таким же! В обычной ситуации — адекватный и разумный парень, но если речь заходила о девушке, которая ему нравится, он превращался в полного идиота и двух слов связать не мог. Видел бы ты его, когда он ухаживал за твоей матерью! Бедняга разве что пузыри не пускал. Это было то еще зрелище! — он перестал смеяться и, лукаво сощурив глаза, воззрился на своего крестника. — Ну так и? Кто она?

Гарри сконфужено почесал затылок.

— Да так, эм… одна, одна девочка из класса.

— Хорошенькая?

— Ну, наверное...

— И? Ты уже ей признался?!

— В чём? — ужаснулся Поттер.

— Ну в любви, в чем ещё?!

— Нет конечно! — Гарри выкатил глаза на крестного, — зачем это?!

— Эх, Гарри, — вздохнул Блэк, — тебе ещё расти и расти, — он вдруг просиял улыбкой. — Не беспокойся, твой крестный тебя в беде не бросит! Вот увидишь, сделаешь, как я скажу, и любая девчонка упадет в твои объятья! Будь спокоен, со мной не пропадешь! Дела любовные — мой конек!

— Да не люблю я её! — возмущенно завопил Поттер. — Прекрати глупости говорить!

— Конечно-конечно, — Сириус весело ему подмигнул.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Если так и дальше будет, я, пожалуй, продолжу крутить роман с Томом, — задумчиво сообщил он.

— Ты же сказал, что нет у вас никакого романа!

— Именно, — подтвердил подросток. — И как раз поэтому у нас с ним такие идеальные отношения.

«И главное то, что никто не лезет с глупыми вопросами».

  


* * *

Конечно, было здорово, что Сириус не закатил истерику из-за статьи Скитер и ко всей этой ерунде отнёсся с долей здорового юмора, но, увы, этого нельзя было сказать об остальных. Весь оставшийся день Гарри буквально кожей чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды. Когда он проходил мимо, в спину летели смешки и сказанные вполголоса оскорбления. Стоит заметить, что Тома общественное порицание обходило стороной. То ли издеваться над ним было не так весело, то ли большинство студентов откровенно его побаивалось, чтобы что-то говорить и предпочитали делать вид, что Арчера просто не существует. Поэтому Гарри доставалось за двоих. Впрочем, никаких кардинальных перемен юноша не замечал, буквально днём ранее все обитатели замка вели себя примерно так же. Разве что некоторые старшекурсники чуть сменили стратегию нападения, перейдя в открытое наступление. Да и то, большую часть того, что они говорили, Поттер даже не понимал. К примеру, буквально после обеда, когда Том и Гарри направлялись на Историю Магии, дорогу им преградил рослый пятикурсник — загонщик Рэйвенкло Стефан Эрмонд. Неподалёку, привалившись к стене, стоял его приятель — Джонатан Лэнс. Оба разглядывали Гарри с гаденькими ухмылочками.

— Эй, Поттер, — Эрмонд окинул слизеринца брезгливым взглядом, — каково это — играть за другую команду? Чувствуешь себя ещё более особенным?

Том собирался пройти мимо, но Гарри недоуменно моргая, глянул на Стефана:

— Не знаю, я все время играл за одну и ту же команду, — простодушно сказал он.

Лицо Арчера, когда тот осознал, что брякнул лучший друг, приняло выражение человека, пытающегося постигнуть дзен-буддизм. Джонатан, изогнув бровь, удивленно глянул на Гарри, Эрмонд скривился, казалось, реакция слизеринца его только раззадорила.

— Не строй из себя идиота, Поттер, — фыркнул он. — Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, — он гадко усмехнулся: — И много вас таких уродов на Слизерине?

Гарри скосил глаза на Арчера и снова непонимающе воззрился на оппонента:

— Ну, нас семеро и семеро запасных, — осторожно протянул он, гадая, как это кто-то в Хогвартсе может не знать столь очевидных вещей. Тем более загонщик!

Том обреченно прикрыл глаза, борясь со внутренней смутой, Эрмонд же смотрел на четвертого чемпиона с искренним отвращением.

— Неужели тебе даже не стыдно? Публично признаваться в этой мерзости? — пораженно выдохнул он.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я не собираюсь тебя переубеждать, но мне нравится этим заниматься и, наверное, многие в Хогвартсе со мной бы согласились.

— Гарри, заткнись, пожалуйста, — приглушенно выдохнул Том, из последних сил сдерживая свой порыв зайтись безумным хохотом.

— А что такого я сказал?!

— Видишь? Даже твой любовничек понимает, что об этом не говорят открыто! — гаркнул Стефан.

Арчер внезапно растерял всё веселье и, нехорошо сощурившись, обратил пристальный взгляд на Стефана. Развить конфликт до смертоубийства не дал возмущенный до крайности Поттер.

— Да что я сказал-то? — обиженно вопрошал он, — Квиддич — отличная игра, с каких это пор говорить о нём — дурной тон? Ты же сам в команде!

Повисла многозначительная тишина. Лицо Эрмонда медленно покрывалось красными пятнами гнева, а на его приятеля внезапно напал приступ жестокого кашля.

— При чем тут квиддич, недоумок? — наконец, поразился Рэйвенкловец.

— А о чём мы разговариваем, по-твоему? — закатил глаза Поттер.

Том, отвлекся от мыслей о кровавой расправе над Эрмондом и, кашлянув, прикрыл рукой рот. Глаза его искрились от плохо сдерживаемого смеха.

— Всё, я повеселился, — нарочито скучающим голосом объявил он. — Идем, клоун! — и, даже не взглянув на оцепеневшего от шока Рэйвенкловца и его содрогающегося от полу-придушенного хохота приятеля, прошел мимо, утягивая за собой недоумевающего Гарри.

— А что смешного? — продолжал возмущаться Поттер, тут же позабыв про Эрмонда. — Он спросил про команду, ну я и подумал про квиддич. О чем тогда речь была?

— Гарри, лучше просто молчи, — дрогнувшим голосом попросил Том, — иначе люди решат, что ты ещё и умственно отсталый.

Джонатан Лэнс, продолжая посмеиваться, окликнул Гарри и когда тот обернулся, помахал в воздухе листовкой с какой-то яркой картинкой:

— Эй, Поттер, а этим вы с Арчером занимаетесь? — весело поинтересовался он.

Гарри с любопытством вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть рисунок. Тому удалось разобраться что к чему быстрее друга и он, ухватив за ворот мантии, потащил того прочь по коридору, больше не оборачиваясь.

— Но Том, — заныл Гарри, — я хотел посмотреть, что там нарисовано!

— Ни в коем случае, — сквозь зубы процедил Арчер, — иначе это окончательно уничтожит твою шаткую детскую психику вкупе с радужным представлением о мире.

Провожая их взглядом, Лэнс со смехом покачал головой.

— Да никакие они не любовники, — пробормотал он, скосив глаза на своего приятеля.

— С чего ты взял? — фыркнул тот.

— Да ты посмотри на Поттера, — расхохотался юноша, — он, небось, до сих пор вкладыши из шоколадных лягушек собирает.

Оба рэйвенкловца глянули вслед переругивающимся между собой слизеринцам.

— Я скорее поверю, что Поттер ночами рыдает в подушку по своим предкам, чем в этот слушок про роман с Арчером, — заключил Лэнс.

— Возможно, ты и прав, — тихо протянул его друг. — Но с чего тогда Скитер вообще об этом написала?

— Может, она что-то не правильно поняла?

— У меня кузен работает в колонке светской хроники в «Пророке», — задумчиво протянул Эрмонд, — надо будет у него спросить.

В последний раз глянув в ту сторону, где скрылась парочка студентов змеиного факультета, оба юноши направились на следующий урок.

Арчер, тащил Гарри за собой до тех пор, пока оба не оказались в безлюдном коридоре на втором этаже. Там, наконец, он сдался и, привалившись спиной к стене, почти истерически расхохотался.

— Ради Мерлина, Гарри, скажи честно, ты действительно не понял, о чем шла речь?! — вытирая слезящиеся глаза, выдавил он.

— Ну, поначалу, и правда не понял, — признался Поттер и, скрестив на груди руки, приосанился, — а потом, когда до меня дошло, о чем речь, я просто решил идти до конца.

Том, странно усмехаясь, молча смотрел на него.

— А что? — Гарри тоже усмехнулся. — Оно того стоило, разве нет? Ты рожу Эрмонда видел? Я думал, его удар хватит от злости.

— Бесценное воспоминание, — глубокомысленно покивал Арчер.

Друзья в полном молчании уставились друг на друга, а через несколько секунд разразились безумным хохотом. На урок никто из них решил уже не идти.

  


* * *

К сожалению, долго развлекаться по поводу статьи Скитер не вышло. Первого испытания никто не отменял, и драконы никуда не делись. Гарри, конечно, и дальше бы с удовольствием косил под идиота да занимался всякой ерундой, но Том официально объявил начало мозгового штурма и почти всю субботу они с Гарри проторчали в Библиотеке Слизерина, пытаясь найти способ справиться с заданием. После непродолжительных размышлений Поттер пришел к выводу, что чемпионам нужно будет забрать у драконихи яйцо из кладки. В конце концов, не просто же так привезли именно драконих-наседок.

— Знаешь, — Гарри задумчиво почесал затылок, — лучше бы они просили нас сразиться с драконом.

— Почему?

— Потому что это проще, чем отобрать детеныша у разъяренной самки дракона, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Хм, — Арчер скрылся за книгой, между бровей у него пролегла тревожная складка.

Увы, очень скоро Тому стало ясно, что ничего хорошего из их мозгового штурма не выходит. К вечеру следующего дня они так и не придумали, как Гарри обойти дракона. Обсудив множество различных вариантов, друзья так и не пришли ни к чему более-менее устраивающему обоих. По большей части это было из-за Гарри. Он отметал любое разумное предложение лучшего друга и вместо него предлагал какой-нибудь совершенно идиотский вариант, превращая серьезный разговор в цирк:

— ПРИДУМАЛ! — заорал Гарри прямо на ухо лучшему другу.

Тот слегка вздрогнул и поднял голову, впиваясь в Поттера пристальным взглядом.

— Удиви меня, — скучающе протянул он.

— Я выйду к дракону, призову метлу, запрыгну на неё, взлечу и…

— И он тебя сожрет вместе с метлой, — закатил глаза Том, — или ты станешь самым знаменитым летающим факелом в мире… минуты на три — четыре.

— Ну, хорошо, — не отступал Поттер. — Тогда я завернусь в мантию невидимку и проскользну мимо…

— И засветишь на всю магическую Британию свою занятную вещицу, которую вообще-то школьнику иметь не полагается.

Гарри на миг задумался.

— А! Знаю! Мне надо будет раскраситься в фиолетовый цвет!

— Зачем?

— Ты знаешь, что драконы воспринимают не весь цветовой спектр и фиолетового они даже не видят! Ха! Как тебе такое?

— Просто гениально, — оценил Арчер, — возможно это будет первый в истории случай, когда дракон сдохнет со смеху… вместе с парой сотен зрителей, — он на миг прикрыл глаза, словно представляя себе эту картину: — “Варфоломеевская ночь” в сольном исполнении Гарри Поттера. Звучит неплохо. Возможно, тебя даже увековечат в книгах… в разделе самых жестоких массовых убийств в истории.

Гарри в задумчивости навернул по библиотеке еще пару кругов и снова навис над лучшим другом:

— А ты можешь контролировать только свой огонь или любой огонь?

— Любой.

— Тогда ты будешь с трибун отводить от меня огонь, а я пока проскользну мимо.

— Отлично. С огнем разобрались. А с клыками и когтями что делать будешь? Дракон же не слепой.

— Э-э…

— Ясно. Ещё блестящие идеи?

Гарри приуныл, перестал мельтешить перед глазами лучшего друга и рухнул в соседнее кресло.

— Я предложил уже миллион вариантов.

— Да. Один глупее другого, — Том опустил взгляд в книгу.

— Что ты читаешь? — от скуки полюбопытствовал Поттер.

— Энциклопедию драконов.

— Ого! У нас тут есть книжки про драконов?!

— Ага.

— Где?

— В разделе о драконах.

— У нас есть раздел о драконах?

— Да. Твой эльф как раз закончил вчера его разгребать.

— А, — говорить снова стало не о чем.

В итоге Арчеру очень быстро это надоело и он бросил попытки достучаться до своего безалаберного друга. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Гарри именно этого и добивался. Он не знал, чем тот руководствуется, полностью игнорируя предстоящее испытание, но искренне надеялся, что у Поттера хватит мозгов для того, чтобы не превратиться в обугленную головешку на первых же секундах свидания с драконом.

Остальные слизеринцы тоже с помощью не лезли, но на своего чемпиона поглядывали с затаённым ожиданием и надеждой, полагая, что раз Поттер так спокоен, то у него на грядущее испытание уже есть план. О драконе знали немногие, только Драко, Блэйз и Дафна. Последняя даже попыталась убедиться, что Гарри действительно готов к первому заданию Турнира, но в ответ получила лишь невнятное пожатие плеч и пространные речи ни о чем. Арчер тоже ничем её не порадовал и девушка оставила попытки что либо узнать от этой скрытной парочки. На самом деле, Том и рад бы был обсудить предстоящие испытания, только, к сожалению, проще было удавиться, чем достучаться до Поттера с его непрошибаемым пофигизмом, который так некстати овладел Мальчиком-Который-Выжил перед самым началом Турнира.

На следующий день сдалась Гермиона, которая всё чаще и чаще бросала на слизеринцев тревожные взгляды. Ей совсем не нравилась та растерянность, с которой некоторые из них, включая даже Арчера, смотрели на Поттера. Девушка достаточно хорошо знала Гарри, чтобы догадаться, с чем связана эта обеспокоенность. Похоже, ее друг не только не придумал, как ему справиться с драконом, но даже и не пытался этого сделать.

Подгадав нужный момент, гриффиндорка перехватила юношу в коридоре, пока он был один, и затащила в пустующую воскресным утром аудиторию.

— Гарри, — прошептала она, заперев дверь и наложив на неё заглушающие чары. — Как ты?

Поттер пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Да нормально, — он улыбнулся, — как твои дела?

— У меня все хорошо, — нахмурилась она. — Только меня беспокоит предстоящее испытание.

— Ах, это, — слизеринец неопределенно пожал плечами. — Да. Спасибо, кстати, что предупредила.

Она отмахнулась от его благодарности, словно это не имело никакого значения.

— Как я могла промолчать о таком?! Скажи, ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать?

— Знаю, — юноша кивнул. — Не беспокойся обо мне.

Грейнджер мгновение с подозрением его рассматривала, после чего напряженно произнесла:

— Тебе предстоит встретиться с драконом. Ты хоть осознаешь это?

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Да брось, Гермиона! Там будет куча магов, уверен, они подготовились на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Что может случиться?

— Зная тебя, никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенной, — сухо заметила она.

— Слушай, всё в порядке, правда, — уверил её Поттер, — хватит вам всем уже за меня так переживать. Ко мне уже даже Грюм подходил с вопросами.

— С какими вопросами? — не поняла гриффиндорка.

— Да интересовался, не нужна ли помощь или что-то вроде того, — отвлеченно бросил подросток.

— И что ты ему сказал?

— Что у меня всё нормально.

Она какое-то мгновение пристально смотрела ему в глаза.

— Ты ведь так и не придумал, как обойти дракона, да? — уточнила она.

— Эм, — он помешкал и наконец, сконфуженно почесал затылок, — Ну вроде того, ага...

— Гарри! — Гермиона обреченно вздохнула, — Ты хоть понимаешь, **насколько** это всё серьезно?! Что ты планируешь делать, если так и не решишь ничего?

Поттер в ответ только задорно усмехнулся.

— На месте разберусь.

Она открыла рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, но потом лишь шумно выдохнула и покачала головой.

— Ты неисправим, — заключила она. — Не жалуйся, если тебя прикончат!

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился он. Потом, подумав мгновение, вдруг посерьезнел. — Как думаешь, Диггори знает, что нас ожидает?

Девушка недоуменно моргнула, словно не сразу поняла о ком вообще речь.

— Не… не знаю, — наконец, пробормотала она.

— Это плохо, — Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой, — из четырех чемпионов, получается, только он не знает о драконах.

— Правда? — занервничала девушка.

— Да, — он тяжело вздохнул, — мне кажется, это немного несправедливо, ты не думаешь?

— Д-да, — она нахмурилась, о чем-то размышляя.

Гарри мысленно усмехнулся. Теперь Гермиону на какое-то время будут заботить совсем иные переживания, а не тревога за него.

— Испытания должны быть честными, — продолжил развивать мысль он, — и если трое уже знают о драконах, то кто-то должен предупредить четвертого, хм?

Она вскинула голову, раздраженно взглянув ему в глаза.

— О, да поняла я, поняла! — девушка всплеснула руками, — и что ты за слизеринец?! Вечно думаешь о других! О себе бы побеспокоился хоть разочек!

Продолжая ворчать, Гермиона покинула аудиторию, оставляя друга одного. Гарри только улыбнулся ей вслед.

В последующие полтора дня к нему с пространными вопросами и ненавязчивыми предложениями помощи подошла половина слизеринцев, МакГонагалл, Снейп, снова Грюм и даже до крайности смущенная Джинни Уизли. Все хотели знать, как Гарри себя чувствует, готов ли он к испытанию, есть ли у него план и что он намерен делать. В итоге к вечеру понедельника Поттер так ото всех устал, что, укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, сбежал в Выручай комнату и сидел там до глубокой ночи.

А следующим утром делать что-либо было уже поздно.

  


* * *

В день первого испытания весь Хогвартс буквально стоял на ушах. Мало кто знал, что готовят организаторы турнира, но предположений уже выдвинули достаточно, чтобы всеобщее возбуждение взлетело до небес. Уроки закончились в полдень, но все ученики были так взволнованны, что мало кто вообще обратил на них внимание. Первое испытание должно было состояться сразу после обеда и многие, торопливо перекусив, уже потянулись в сторону Запретного леса, направляясь к месту проведения первого испытания. Конечно, никто еще не догадывался о том, что именно там увидит.

Гарри в задумчивости жевал бифштекс, не особенно принимая участия в разговорах своих однокурсников. Том рядом с ним степенно читал книгу и делал вид, что не сходит с ума от беспокойства, Малфой и Блэйз молча сверлили своего чемпиона взглядами, Дафна, неожиданно сменив постоянное общество Паркинсон на Миллисенту Булстроуд, то и дело устремляла долгие взгляды на Поттера. Сам Гарри на напряженных сокурсников внимания не обращал, погруженный в свои мысли. Он лишь раз бросил заинтересованный взгляд на стол Хаффлпаффцев, за которым сидел бледный как мел Седрик. Судя по его лицу, Гермионе все-таки удалось передать новость второму чемпиону Хогвартса. Гарри снова сосредоточился на своей тарелке, и сидел так до тех пор, пока к нему бесшумно не приблизился его декан:

— Мистер Поттер, — холодно сказал он, — вы все ещё собираетесь участвовать в первом испытании?

Гарри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со Снейпом.

— Не очень хотелось бы, сэр, — с улыбкой признался он.

Несколько слизеринцев вяло улыбнулись плоской шутке, зельевар даже бровью не повел.

— Это очевидно, мистер Поттер. Но, как мы уже заключили, это не в вашей власти, поэтому извольте проявить хоть каплю энтузиазма и присоединиться к другим чемпионам, которые, как вы, возможно, заметили, ушли.

Гарри оглядел Большой Зал. И правда. Даже Седрика уже не было видно.

— Но я не доел.

К этому моменту за ними наблюдали уже все немногочисленные присутствующие в большом зале.

— Смею предположить, что на пустой желудок думать и действовать всегда легче, — на удивление спокойно сообщил зельевар. — Следуйте за мной, Поттер.

Под ледяным взглядом своего декана юноша нехотя отложил вилку и поднялся с места.

— Удачи, Гарри, — прошептала ему Дафна.

— Не помри там, — подмигнул Блэйз.

— И не смей нас опозорить, — добавил от себя Драко.

— Ценю вашу заботу, — язвительно пробормотал подросток, бросив последний взгляд на Тома.

Лучший друг в полном молчании встретился с ним взглядом, тонкие губы тронула едва заметная ободряющая улыбка, Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и поторопился за Снейпом. Вдвоем в гробовом молчании они вышли из большого зала, минули путаные лабиринты коридоров и вышли в холодный ноябрьский полдень. Оказавшись в безлюдном внутреннем дворе школы, мастер зелий вдруг остановился, опустив руку на плечо Гарри. Юноша поднял голову: от равнодушной маски профессора не осталось и следа. Подросток вдруг ясно осознал, что старший маг чертовски нервничает, хоть и не показывает этого.

— Ничего не бойтесь, Поттер, — ровным голосом велел Снейп, пристально глядя в глаза своего ученика. — Вы можете быть младше остальных чемпионов, но это не делает вас слабее или глупее. Главное, не забывайте, ваша цель — не выиграть, а уцелеть и по возможности остаться невредимым, вы хорошо меня поняли?

— Да, сэр, — тепло улыбнулся юноша, — спасибо.

— На случай осложнений в течение всего испытания будут дежурить волшебники, вам нечего опасаться.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Что ж, — он мгновение помолчал, разглядывая лицо подростка, — удачи вам, Поттер.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Они отправились дальше, к опушке леса. За весь оставшийся путь Снейп не сказал больше ни слова и даже не взглянул на слизеринца, глядя только прямо перед собой. Недалеко от купы деревьев, за которыми находился загон, была расставлена палатка, загородившая драконов. У самого входа слизеринский декан остановился и в последний раз взглянул на Гарри.

— Войдете сюда к другим чемпионам, — проинструктировал он, так спокойно, словно диктовал список ингредиентов к зелью на уроке, — Дождетесь своей очереди. Там мистер Бэгмен. Он объяснит вам, что делать…

Гарри кивнул.

— Я понял сэр.

Снейп собрался уходить, но передумав, глянул в пол оборота на юношу.

— И к слову, — медленно произнес он, — я буду крайне… разочарован, если вы позволите какой-то ящерице вас сожрать. В конце концов, для молодого человека, которому в двенадцать лет удалось в одиночку справиться с василиском, дракон должен показаться сущим пустяком.

— Спасибо, что беспокоитесь обо мне, сэр.

Губы зельевара дрогнули в призрачной полуулыбке.

— Я больше беспокоюсь за дракона, глупый вы ребенок, — коротко бросил он, прежде чем уйти.

Очень воодушевленный такой поддержкой, Гарри вошел в палатку. Все чемпионы уже собрались внутри. В углу на низком деревянном стуле сидела Флер Делакур, растерявшая весь свой самоуверенный вид, сейчас она казалась просто перепуганной до смерти девчонкой. Виктор Крам был хмур, но относительно спокоен. Седрик нервно ходил из угла в угол. Увидев Гарри, он вдруг слегка улыбнулся, слизеринец неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, гадая, с чего это вдруг Диггори сменил гнев на милость.

В палатке так же был и Бэгмен. В отличие от мрачных участников Турнира, он был бодр и весел. Радушно поприветствовав четвертого чемпиона, он усадил его на один из свободных стульев и, сияя улыбкой, оглядел молодых волшебников.

— Итак, все в сборе. И я сейчас сообщу вам, что делать! — жизнерадостно заявил он. — Когда зрители соберутся, я открою вот эту сумку, — старший волшебник поднял небольшой мешочек из красного шелка и потряс им. — В ней копии тех, с кем вам предстоит сразиться. Все они разные. Каждый по очереди опустит руку и достанет, кого ему послала судьба. Ваша задача — завладеть золотым яйцом.

Гарри огляделся. Седрик кивнул, дав понять, что понял, о чем речь, и вновь принялся ходить по палатке. Флер и Крам не шевельнулись.

Очень скоро послышался топот множества ног. Зрители шли, шутя, смеясь, возбужденно переговариваясь… Гарри слушал их и страшно завидовал. Хотел бы он сейчас вместе с Томом и своими сокурсниками сидеть на трибунах, а не ждать здесь своего недоброго часа, в который нос к носу придётся столкнуться с драконом. Тем временем Бэгмен развязывал шелковый мешочек.

— Леди, прошу вас, — объявил он, предлагая мешочек Флер.

Она опустила внутрь руку и вынула крошечную точную модель валлийского зеленого с биркой номер два на шее. Флер не выказала ни малейшего удивления, скорее осознанную обреченность. Да, как и предполагал Гарри, мадам Максим ей все рассказала.

Вторым выбирал Крам. Ему выпал китайский огненный шар с номером три. Крам не моргнул и глазом, просто смотрел под ноги.

Седрик вытащил сине-серого шведского тупорылого под номером один. И Гарри понял, что его ожидает. Он сунул руку в мешочек — венгерская хвосторога, номер четыре. Гарри взглянул на дракониху — та растопырила крылья и оскалила крошечные клыки.

— Ну, вот! — сказал Бэгмен. — С этими драконами вам предстоит встретиться. На шее у дракона номер очереди. Все ясно? Тогда вынужден вас оставить, я сегодня еще и комментатор. Мистер Диггори, по свистку первый войдете в загон, ясно? А теперь мне пора бежать! Удачи всем! — Бэгмен поспешил прочь.

Гарри посмотрел на остальных чемпионов. Шокированным никто из них не выглядел, хотя нервничали все одинаково сильно. Переборов подступающее к горлу волнение, Поттер сделал глубокий вдох, приказывая себе успокоиться. Прозвучал сигнал и с лица Диггори схлынули все краски. С вялой улыбкой слизеринец повернулся к нему.

— Удачи, Седрик.

Тот даже не нашел в себе сил ответить и только кивнул, после чего торопливо вышел из палатки. А через минуту снаружи взревели зрители. Итак, Диггори уже в загоне лицом к лицу с живой копией своего дракончика.

Хуже всего оказалось ожидание. Сидеть и слушать комментарии Бэгмена, вой зрителей и приглушенное рычание дракона. Крам по-прежнему не шевелился, глядя в пол. Флер, как ранее Седрик, расхаживала по палатке. Гарри застыл в самом дальнем углу и сам себе напоминал приведение. Он так и держал в руке свою миниатюрную копию дракона, которая сидела на ладони слизеринца и флегматично жевала его рукав.

— Вот бы ты и в жизни такая дружелюбная была, — тихо вздохнул подросток.

Спустя пятнадцать минут оглушительный рев возвестил, что Седрик перехитрил дракона и схватил золотое яйцо.

— Превосходно! — кричал Бэгмен. — Молодец! А сейчас оценки судей!

Но результат Гарри так и не услышал. Должно быть, судьи показали оценки только трибунам. Вновь раздался свисток.

— Осталось трое! — провозгласил Бэгмен. — Мисс Делакур, прошу!

Флер, дрожа с головы до ног, покинула палатку с высоко поднятой головой, сжимая в руке палочку. Гарри и Крам остались вдвоем, но друг на друга даже не смотрели.

Все началось сначала. Крики, комментарии, рев гигантского ящера, и взрыв аплодисментов, когда Флер справилась с заданием. Показывают оценки, тишина… очередная овация… и третий свисток.

— Мистер Крам, ваш выход! — объявил Бэгмен.

Крам, ссутулившись, вышел, и Гарри остался один, сосредоточенно слушая бешеный стук собственного сердца. От былого спокойствия не осталось и следа. Юноша снова взглянул на хвосторогу у себя в руке. Шипастый хвост чуть оцарапал кожу, Поттер мысленно представил, что будет, если этот хвост реальных размеров его заденет, и нервно сглотнул.

«Встать бы сейчас и уйти, — мечтал он. — Что такого? Пускай говорят что хотят!»

Он зажмурился, заставляя себя дышать ровно.

Крики снаружи заглушил жуткий рык китайского огненного шара, трибуны стихли, а через мгновение раздался вопль Бэгмена:

— Да! Он схватил яйцо!

Аплодисменты сотрясли морозный воздух, как будто разбилось огромное зеркало. Крам завершил раунд, и настала очередь Гарри.

Очень медленно юноша опустил своего дракончика на скамью и расправил плечи. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли. По телу прошла волна дрожи. В груди нарастала тревога. Если ему не удастся сделать то, что он задумал — ему конец. Загнав подальше сомнения и усмирив страх, он сосредоточился на собственной магии.

— Не подведи меня, — прошептал слизеринец. — Только не сейчас.

Раздался свисток и Гарри вышел из палатки, собирая всю свою волшебную энергию, представляя, как она сворачивается в его груди сияющей стальной пружиной, готовой распрямиться в любое мгновение и вырваться на волю, как только придет время.

Наконец впереди показались трибуны, сооруженные для зрителей в последние дни перед испытанием. С них на Гарри смотрели сотни лиц. Юноша вошел в загон, в другом конце которого, восседала хвосторога, загораживая собой гнездо с кладкой. Крылья её были полураскрыты, свирепые желтые глаза уставились на незваного гостя. Громадный чешуйчатый хвост, унизанный шипами бил по мерзлой земле, оставляя глубокие, метровой длины следы. С трибун раздавался невообразимый шум, но Поттер почти ничего не слышал.

Он остановился, глядя только на дракона. Предельная сосредоточенность больше не оставляла места ни страху, ни сомнениям. Вдох. Он сделал шаг вперед. Магия внутри ревела, словно горный водопад. Выдох. Хвосторога оскалила острые как пики клыки. Вдох. Еще три шага. Искрящаяся в груди энергия кружила, завывая, как ураганный ветер. Выдох. Исполинские кожистые крылья дракона развернулись в полную длину, раздался угрожающий рык. Вдох. До гигантского ящера оставалось не более пятнадцати шагов. По плечам и спине едва уловимо скользнул незримый шелк пришедшей в движение магии. Дракон распахнул пасть, выпустив струю пламени. Выдох. Не произнося ни слова, Гарри взмахнул палочкой. Звенящая от напряжения пружина распрямилась, и на волю вырвался поток энергии, окружив юношу сияющим серебристым куполом. Огонь ударился о магический барьер, во все стороны брызнули искры, не причинив четвертому чемпиону никакого вреда.

Впервые в жизни юноша использовал весь потенциал своей разрушительной магии для защиты, а не для нападения, и результат превзошел все его ожидания, ведь на какое-то время он стал полностью неуязвим. Дракон не мог причинить ему никакого вреда, он не смог бы сейчас даже сдвинуть его с места и замедлить. Укрытый этим щитом, Гарри способен был без всяких трудностей просто подойти к гнезду и спокойно забрать золотое яйцо, но лишь одно не давало ему этого сделать. Прочно врезавшись в память в его сознании сейчас горела золотистая вязь нерушимых законов: _“Заклинатель помогает и защищает. Заклинатель в первую очередь служит существам, а не властвует над ними. Заклинатель не нарушает естественный баланс. Заклинатель обязан неукоснительно следовать Законам и в полной мере принимает наследие до момента своего вечного забвения”_. Не навредить, не нарушить баланс, не злоупотреблять силой и властью.

Краем уха Поттер слышал вой на трибунах и крики комментатора, но не обращал на них никакого внимания. Теперь он уверено шел вперед, под защитой всей своей магии, неразделимо связанной с ним сотнями незримых нитей и подвластной каждой его мысли.

Издав полный бешенства рев, хвосторога двинулась в наступление. Огромный шипастый хвост обрушился на щит. Раздался грохот, словно кто-то ударил в гигантский колокол. По телу юноши прошла дрожь напряжения. Сдерживать удары оказалось сложнее, чем огонь. Дракон неистовствовал, снова и снова бросаясь на барьер. Она чередовала удары когтями и хвостом, поливала плотный магический купол огнем, но не могла пробить оборону противника.

До гнезда оставалось всего ничего, когда Гарри остановился. Он поднял голову, глядя прямо в глаза разъяренного дракона. Сдерживать её становилось всё труднее. Каждый удар отдавался тупой болью во всем теле, на лбу выступил пот от напряжения, а магический купол уже мерцал не так ярко, как вначале. На защиту, как оказалось, уходило куда больше сил, чем на нападение.

Воспользовавшись тем, что враг остановился, хвосторога снова атаковала, нависнув над ним и пытаясь разорвать щит Гарри когтями и клыками. Барьер издал скрежет, словно по очень толстому стеклу начали расходиться трещины. Стиснув зубы, Поттер направил волну магии на защитный купол, торопливо его укрепляя, но удары не прекращались.

«Если так пойдет и дальше, барьер не выдержит», — отчетливо понял юноша. Неожиданно вся эта затея начала казаться ему ужасно неудачной. Дракониха вдруг остановилась и, опустив голову так низко, что она оказалась на уровне лица Гарри, уставилась в ему глаза. Крылья её подрагивали от злости, а из ноздрей то и дело вырывались клубы чёрного дыма. Исполинский хвост в последний раз ударил по земле и замер.

«Ну наконец-то!» — Поттер стиснул зубы. Впереди его ожидало самое сложное.

Несколько секунд дракон и человек смотрели друг на друга. Ничего не происходило. И вдруг юноша почувствовал давление в висках, оно становилось все сильнее, словно кто-то зажал его голову в тисках и сжимал их все больше. Казалось, его череп вот-вот треснет. В ушах стоял жуткий грохот, словно мир вокруг него вдруг начал рушится. Когда давление уже практически невозможно было выносить, в сознание громовым раскатом ворвалась раскаленная ярость. Она растекалась по разуму как расплавленный металл, сковала его, запустив острые когти в каждую мысль и каждое чувство. За яростью последовали слова. Их невозможно было ни разобрать, ни понять, они гремели в голове тысячей оглушительных голосов и били с такой же страшной мощью, как и смертоносный хвост дракона, оставляя в сознании глубокие борозды от огромных шипов.

«Так вот что такое легилименция дракона», — отстраненно подумал Гарри.

Хвосторога вторглась в мысли чудовищным, невыносимым гневом, силой настолько разрушительной, что способна была свести с ума. Он чувствовал ее бешенство и чувствовал, что хочет она одного — разорвать его на части.

«Убирайся прочь! — гремело в его голове. — Убирайся!»

Не позволяя себе отвлекаться, Поттер сосредоточился на одной единственной мысли. Максимально простой. Максимально понятной. Он вызывал ее в своем сознании снова и снова, стараясь облечь в визуальный образ. Он представлял золотое яйцо в гнезде хвостороги и без конца твердил про себя:

«Обман. Подделка. Я пришел помочь. Я пришел забрать подделку».

Он не знал, сколько длился этот кошмарный диалог. Но давление вдруг полностью исчезло. Гарри, с трудом вырвавшись из того хаоса, что творился у него в голове, посмотрел на дракониху. Она продолжала негромко рычать, но казалась куда спокойнее, чем до этого. Медленно, все еще держа его в поле зрения, хвосторога отодвинулась ближе к своему гнезду и внимательно осмотрела кладку. На одно кошмарное мгновение Гарри испугался, что она сейчас испепелит все яйца, но тут дракониха снова повернула голову к нему и замерла, словно ожидая чего-то. Зрители на трибунах безмолвствовали. И казалось, даже не дышали.

Не делая резких движений, Поттер приблизился к гнезду и поднял голову, глядя на настороженную хвосторогу. Потом медленно вдохнул и, убрав волшебную палочку, снял щит. За его спиной прокатился встревоженный и шокированный ропот. Но никто не решался издавать громких звуков и даже Бэгмен прекратил комментировать происходящее. Понимая, что это, быть может, последние мгновение в его жизни, Гарри наклонился и поднял золотое яйцо. Дракониха оскалилась, и тогда юноша протянул яйцо к ней, чтобы показать. Гигантская рептилия нависла над ним, и несколько секунд рассматривая подделку. Поттер вдруг подумал, что она сейчас сожрет его вместе с проклятущим яйцом, но хвосторога лишь сердито фыркнула, выпустив из ноздрей клубы дыма, и вроде как потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Гарри начал осторожно отступать назад, пока не оказался на безопасном расстоянии от драконихи, что не сводила с него пристального взгляда. Убедившись, что ему больше ничего не угрожает, подросток развернулся на каблуках и спокойно покинул загон, стараясь не сорваться на бег.

Еще мгновение висела потрясенная тишина и вдруг, словно кто-то включил звук, раздался взрыв криков и аплодисментов. Зрители неистовствовали, как ирландские болельщики на Чемпионате мира.

— Непостижимо! — надрывался Бэгмен. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! Самый юный чемпион быстрее всех завладел яйцом!

«Быстрее всех? — вяло подумал слизеринец. — Ну надо же».

Ему казалось, что он провел в этом чертовом загоне несколько часов. Оглушенный сотрясающим трибуны ревом, подросток смотрел на вопящих от восторга зрителей, прижимая к груди золотое яйцо, и мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в тишине и одиночестве, чтобы спокойно упасть в обморок.

Смотрители драконов отправились проверять состояние хвостороги, но та только предостерегающе зашипела на них и, обернув в защитном жесте хвост вокруг своего гнезда, враждебно косилась на окружающих. Со стороны трибун к Поттеру торопливо шагали Снейп и МакГонагалл. Слизеринский декан оказался рядом первым и, пока никто не видел, одобрительно кивнул.

— Превосходно, мистер Поттер.

Гарри хватило только на усталую улыбку.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Поттер? — к ним подошла МакГонагалл.

— Да, мэм.

— Пока судьи совещаются, ступайте к мадам Помфри, — велел тем временем Снейп. — Пусть она вас осмотрит на всякий случай. Вон туда.

Послушно кивнув, юноша поплелся в палатку первой помощи по соседству, возле которой стояла разгневанная медсестра.

— Драконы! — возмущалась она, затащив Гарри внутрь. — В прошлом году дементоры, в этом драконы! А на будущий год кого еще притащат?! Горных троллей?

Продолжая негодовать, она осмотрела Поттера со всех сторон, проверила реакцию зрачков и напоследок произнесла диагностирующее заклинание.

— Что же, могло быть и хуже, — ворчливо пробормотала она, сунув ему в руку флакон с восстанавливающим зельем. — Небольшое магическое истощение. Как себя чувствуете?

— Голова болит.

Она обеспокоенно нахмурилась и выдала ему обезболивающее зелье, после чего усадила на кровать.

— Посидите минутку спокойно, и можете пойти узнать результат.

Гарри не хотел никуда ходить. На него навалилась кошмарная усталость, в голове царил жуткий бардак, мысли обрывались и путались, и всё, о чем он сейчас мечтал — лечь и проспать часов двадцать. Подросток оценивающе осмотрел кушетку, размышляя, не стоит ли поддаться искушению и прикорнуть ненадолго, но тут в палатку ворвалось торнадо, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении Гермионой Грейнджер. За ней по пятам шли Арчер, Драко, Блэйз и Дафна.

Не дав никому опомниться, девушка кинулась на шею Поттера, на мгновение сжала его в объятьях, после чего тут же оттолкнула, вонзив в него пылающий взгляд:

— О чем ты думал, Гарри?! — голос гриффиндорки звенел от переполняющих её эмоций. — Я чуть с ума не сошла! Ты мог погибнуть!

— Не погиб же, — беззаботно сообщил слизеринец, поднимаясь на ноги.

— А если бы что-то пошло не так?! Это была самая безумная глупость, которую ты только мог выкинуть! Ты, конечно, блестяще себя показал, но это было очень безрассудно!

— Ой, ну не будь ты такой пессимисткой, Гермиона, — отмахнулся от неё юноша, — у меня всё было под контролем. Видишь? — он демонстративно крутанулся вокруг своей оси и самодовольно усмехнулся, — ни царапинки!

— И правда, Грейнджер, хватит на него орать, — лениво протянул Арчер, шагнув к ним. — Отойди в сторонку, дай-ка я сам его прибью.

— Да прекратите вы на него нападать, — Блэйз обнял Гарри за плечи и встряхнул. — Он же там всех сделал! Диггори пытался отвлечь дракона и превратил камень в собаку, — начал рассказывать он сокурснику. — Неплохая мысль, конечно, и почти сработала: яйцо-то он схватил, но дракон в последний момент предпочел собаке человека и пальнул по нему такой струей огня, что я понадеялся на худшее. Увы, его только обожгло чуток. Эта кукла французская применила какие-то чары и сумела погрузить дракона в транс, зверюга оцепенела, но вдруг всхрапнула и подкоптила чуток блондиночку. Крам, красавчик, каким-то заклятием умудрился засветить дракону прямо в глаз. Все бы хорошо, да только чудище заметалось от боли и передавило половину настоящих яиц. Краму из-за этого снизили баллы. Но ты,… — с придыханием произнёс он. — Ты был круче всех! Просто пошел напролом, дракон не дракон, нашему Поттеру все нипочем!

— Как тебе это вообще удалось? — подал голос Драко.

— Просто объяснил ему, что яйцо не настоящее, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ага, и он вот так просто пододвинулся и дал тебе его забрать? — не поверил Малфой.

— Ну, вообще-то драконы владеют особой формой легилименции, — сообщил юноша таким тоном, словно это должно было быть для всех очевидно. — Мне просто нужно было заставить хвосторогу ей воспользоваться, чтобы показать, что яйцо — подделка.

— Никогда о таком не читала, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Так это и был твой план?

— Да.

— Я даже думать не хочу, сколько всего могло пойти не так в этом твоём «гениальном» плане, — вздохнул Том, покачав головой.

— Поэтому я тебе о нём и не рассказал, — негромко проинформировал друга Поттер. — Знал, что ты не оценишь.

— Ну, хорошо всё, что хорошо заканчивается! — радостно объявил Забини, снова встряхнув четвёртого чемпиона за плечи.

Гарри невольно скривился, от всех этих встряхиваний у него снова разболелась голова.

— По крайней мере, его не сожрали, — согласно кивнул Драко.

— Предлагаю закатить по этому поводу вечеринку! — Блэйз хлопнул в ладони, обводя сокурсников горящим взглядом.

— Поддерживаю, — произнесла Дафна, Поттер встретился с ней взглядом, и девушка тут же ответила ему восторженной улыбкой. — Ты молодец, Гарри, мы зря волновались.

— Правда? — оживился он, — эм, да, здорово!

— Ну-ну, — вполголоса проворчал Арчер.

— Нужно сказать нашим, что у нас намечается небольшой праздник, — Забини направился к выходу из палатки. — Кстати, никто не собирается пойти послушать результаты?

— Идите. Я сейчас приду, — пообещал Гарри.

Драко, Дафна и Блэйз вышли на улицу. Гермиона тоже собралась было уходить но вдруг помедлила, тревожно рассматривая друга. Поттер вопросительно поднял брови.

— Гарри, ты точно в порядке? — тихо произнесла она.

— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — неестественно широко улыбаясь, спросил юноша.

— Потому что у тебя кровь носом пошла, — известил Арчер, мрачно сверля приятеля взглядом.

— Правда? — подросток коснулся губы и уставился на испачканные кровью кончики пальцев, — Вот чёрт…

— Я приведу мадам Помфри, — Гермиона выскочила из палатки.

— Я в порядке, — Гарри поднял глаза на Тома, но не смог сфокусировать на нём взгляд, почему-то все вокруг начало качаться и кружиться. — Я в полном… в полном… — Арчер успел в последний момент подхватить друга, когда тот начал оседать на пол. — В полном порядке, — еле слышно пробормотал тот, безвольно повиснув на плече Тома.

_Мир был странно пустым и беззвучным._

_Вокруг клубился сизый туман, за которым лежала белоснежная пустыня, молчаливая и бездыханная, до краёв переполненная оглушительной тишиной и сухим ветром._

_Окутанный маревом безмолвия, Гарри шел вперед и туман, словно некое живое существо, наделенное подобием блеклого разума, плавно расступался перед ним, пока взору юноши не открылась невообразимых размеров крепость, окруженная бесконечно высокими стенами, теряющимися далеко в выси. У крепости не было ни ворот, ни окон, и лишь узкие прорези бойниц с черным слепым безразличием взирали на мир._

_Остановившись в нескольких футах от мрачного, негостеприимного сооружения, Гарри поднял голову, осматривая холодные серые стены. Удивительно, но неприступная цитадель, что издалека выглядела абсолютным монолитом, вблизи оказалась частично разрушенной и покрытой чёрной копотью, словно недавно подверглась жесточайшей атаке._

_Отчего-то это зрелище ввергло Гарри в ужас. Но больше всего его пугали сквозные дыры в стенах, за которыми не было ничего — лишь гулкая, безжизненная пустота и густой туман._

_Неожиданно со всех сторон его окружил голос, удивительно похожий на его собственный:_

_« **Не стоит пугаться ран, что являются лишь результатом твоих деяний, дитя магов** », — звук странно двоился, словно эхо, гуляющее по горным вершинам, и угасал где-то за пеленой непроглядного тумана, но Гарри смотрел только вперед, совершенно точно зная, откуда исходит этот голос._

_«Покажись мне», — попросил он._

_« **Я уже перед тобой** », — ответил все тот же голос._

_В это же мгновение в пяти шагах от юноши спиралью свилась сизая дымка, которая постепенно уплотнялась, пока неясный призрак не принял облик человека с белыми, как снег, волосами. Серебристые глаза с яркими вкраплениями изумрудных искр пристально смотрели на Гарри, а он не мог оторвать взгляда от лица, что полностью повторяло его собственное. Это существо, кем бы оно ни было, являлось совершенной копией Гарри, он будто смотрелся в зеркало и видел самого себя. Друг от друга их отличал лишь цвет волос и глаз._

_И все же, глядя на своего двойника, юноша ни за что не смог бы назвать его человеком. Он был слишком неподвижен… почти нереален, а из глубин серебряных глаз на подростка безразлично взирал древний разум, объятый полотном отрешенной бесконечности, не ведающий ни времени, ни пространства._

_«Кто ты?» — спросил Гарри._

_« **Я — это ты** », — “отражение” не шевелило губами, его голос как будто раздавался сразу отовсюду._

_«Ты же не человек»._

_« **Человеком тебя делают лишь кровь, плоть и бремя смертности, дитя магов. Я то, что обитает вне этих рамок** »._

_«Я не понимаю…»_

_« **Время разъяснит тебе всё, когда ты будешь готов понять** », — лицо двойника ничего не выражало, но в глубине его глаз Гарри чудились далекие всполохи отстраненного любопытства и странной иронии._

_Однажды Гарри уже встречал нечто подобное — загадочное, принявшее образ человека создание в светлых одеждах, реальное и нереальное одновременно. Её звали Библиотекарем и она была частицей волшебства, что обитала в мире людей._

_«Ты искра магии? — предположил он. — Светлая тень?»_

_« **Светлые тени спят в пустоте у берегов Великого Потока** , — качнуло головой отражение, — **Ты разбудил меня и смешал пустоту с туманом. Теперь Я — это Ты** »._

_Гарри совсем не понимал, о чем говорит его светловолосая копия. Это упрек? Или простая констатация факта? Что всё это значит?_

_« **Сейчас ты должен уходить** , — тем временем произнёс двойник. — **Я восстановлю стены. Но бреши закрыть я не в силах** »._

_«Бреши?» — непонимающе спросил подросток._

_Светловолосый Гарри указал на цитадель за своей спиной, а точнее, на провалы в её стенах, где клубилась пустота._

_« **Найди новые камни для этих стен** », — произнес напоследок двойник и, не сказав больше ни слова, бесшумно растворился в витках белой дымки._

_«Новые камни? — удивленно подумал юноша, оглядывая пустое бесцветное пространство вокруг себя. — Но где их взять? Тут же ничего нет»._

_Ответом ему была вязкая, непроницаемая тишина, и подступающий со всех сторон молочно-белый туман, за пеленой которого бесшумно скользили неясные серые тени._

А через мгновение в сознание ворвалась какофония звуков и голосов. Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза, уставившись на обеспокоенное лицо мадам Помфри. За плечом у неё маячили Том и Гермиона. Судя по ощущениям, кто-то уложил его на кушетку. Воспоминания о белом мире и пугающем двойнике постепенно таяли в памяти, как утренний туман.

— Мистер Поттер? — позвала его медсестра. — Вы слышите меня?

— Д-да, — хрипло пробормотал Гарри, постепенно приходя в себя. — Долго я был в отключке?

— Пару минут, не больше, — проинформировала его Поппи. — Можете встать?

Слизеринец кивнул и под настороженными взглядами присутствующих поднялся на ноги.

— Кажется, я все-таки немного переборщил с магией сегодня, — проворчал подросток.

— «Немного» это мягко сказано! — фыркнула мадам Помфри.

Заставив его выпить еще одну порцию восстанавливающего зелья, медсестра взяла с него клятвенное обещание, что он хорошенько отдохнет, и отпустила на свободу, выдав записку для Снейпа с требованием освободить Гарри от уроков на один день. Убедившись, что с её другом все нормально, Гермиона еще раз обняла его на прощание и ушла. Том обморок друга никак не прокомментировал, то ли не желая обсуждать это там, где любой может подслушать, то ли считая, что говорить тут не о чем. Он лишь негромко уточнил **действительно** ли Гарри в порядке и, получив утвердительный ответ, закрыл тему. У выхода их ждали трое остальных слизеринцев, оказалось, они даже не знали о том, что произошло.

— Ну где вы ходите? Результаты уже объявили! — заворчал Драко.

— И? — без особого интереса спросил Поттер.

— Вы с Крамом заняли первое место! — торжественно объявил Блэйз. — Поздравляю! Тебя, кстати, просили подойти в палатку для чемпионов.

Договорившись с однокурсниками, что они встретятся в слизеринском общежитии, Гарри вернулся в палатку. Флер, Седрик и Крам вошли почти одновременно с ним. У Диггори одна сторона лица была густо намазана оранжевой противоожоговой мазью, Поттер сочувственно скривился, но ничего не сказал. Буквально через минуту к ним присоединился Бэгмен.

— Поздравляю! Вы все молодцы! — объявил он. — Я хочу вкратце изложить дальнейшие планы. До второго тура почти три месяца. Он состоится двадцать четвертого февраля в девять тридцать утра. Но за это время вам будет, о чем подумать. Взгляните на золотые яйца, которые у вас в руках, видите: они открываются… вот петельки. Внутри яйца ключ ко второму заданию. Он поможет вам подготовиться. Все ясно? Уверены? Тогда отдыхайте!

Радуясь, что всё наконец-то закончилось, Гарри, прихватив из палатки свою миниатюрную копию Хвостороги и злосчастное золотое яйцо, отправился обратно в замок. Все мысли о белом мире и разрушенной крепости, затерянной в витках плотного тумана, вылетели из его головы. В конце концов, мало ли что привидится после встречи с драконом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Атмосферная пометка автора: Сцену о Белом мире писала под Akira Yamaoka — Welcome To Silent Hill строго с сиреной =)
> 
> Примечание:
> 
> В главе то тут, то там использованы эпизоды из книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня». Ни на что не претендую, все права принадлежат госпоже Роулинг.


	12. О здоровье, политике и любви

Почти весь следующий день Гарри блаженствовал, валяясь в кровати, ничего не делая и ни о чём не думая. Первое испытание вымотало его куда сильнее, чем он предполагал, и освобождение от уроков оказалось как нельзя кстати. Сокурсники, включая Арчера, к безделью своего чемпиона отнеслись совершенно невозмутимо и довольно быстро оставили его в покое.

После полудня, когда Поттеру таки надоело валяться в кровати с книжкой, он лениво сполз с кровати, переоделся в школьную мантию и бросил долгий задумчивый взгляд на свою тумбочку, где, как нечто совершенно бесполезное и ненужное, пылилось золотое яйцо. Гарри так и не открыл его прошлым вечером, не желая забивать себе голову дурацким Турниром хотя бы один день. Мгновение юноша размышлял, не стоит ли взглянуть на подсказку ко второму испытанию прямо сейчас, но в итоге отказался от этой мысли.

«Скучно», — поморщился слизеринец и вышел из спальни, намереваясь прогуляться по школе, пока все остальные на уроках.

Прогулка вышла недолгой, потому что, не успел он добраться до выхода из подземелий, как его сцапала Эрмелинда Герхард.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — поприветствовала она, юношу, окинув его внимательным взглядом, — вижу, вам стало лучше?

— Да, мэм, спасибо.

— Прекрасно. Полагаю, стоит поздравить вас с успешным окончанием первого испытания?

— Эм… спасибо? — Гарри всё еще не очень понимал, чего она от него хочет.

— Ваш декан сообщил мне, что вы освобождены от уроков на сегодня, — сказала она, переходя к делу. — Полагаю, раз вы решили не придерживаться постельного режима, я вполне могу с вами поговорить.

— Конечно, мэм, — нехотя пробормотал подросток, — а о чем?

— О вашей магии, мистер Поттер.

Он мгновение непонимающе таращился на неё, пока, наконец, не вспомнил, что перед тем, как началось всё это безумие с Турниром, целительница взялась исследовать его состояние. В итоге, вместо того, чтобы бесцельно шататься по школе в своё удовольствие, Гарри пришлось тащиться за Эрмелиндой в ее кабинет. Закрыв дверь и наложив на неё заглушающие чары, профессор целительства пригласила юношу расположиться в гостевом кресле, после чего сама села за свой рабочий стол и, достав из ящика какую-то папку с бумагами, пристально воззрилась на своего ученика и по совместительству, пациента. Гарри, не мигая, уставился на неё в ответ.

— Мистер Поттер, — её голос был ровным, негромким и почти бесстрастным, — как давно произошло разрушение вашей магический коры?

Слизеринец несколько секунд молчал, на его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции. Он так и думал, что она сразу всё поняла.

— В конце прошлого года, — ответил он. — Когда меня похищали.

— Я предполагала нечто подобное, — пробормотала она, принявшись листать папку с бумагами.

— Правда? — вяло поинтересовался подросток.

— Да. Я изучала остаточную магию в Аберфелди, после того случая с вашим похищением. Даже для стихийного выброса каскад выброшенной энергии был слишком мощным.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга.

— И что теперь? — все еще пребывая в этом странном состоянии эмоциональной опустошенности, спросил Гарри. — Вы расскажете об этом директору?

— Нет, если вы этого не хотите.

— Не хочу.

— Хорошо. Значит это останется между нами, — легко согласилась она.— Но я хочу знать, понимаете ли вы, в какой ситуации оказались?

— Смотря о чем речь, — помедлив, ответил слизеринец, чувствуя, как в груди слабо шевельнулась тревога.

Эрмелинда немного помолчала, подбирая слова и, наконец, произнесла:

— Как и большинство волшебников, вы родились и росли с магической корой, мистер Поттер. Все процессы колдовства, так или иначе, выстраивались исходя из её наличия. Сейчас же вся привычная для вашего организма система работы разрушилась вместе с волшебной корой.

Ну, это Гарри, пожалуй, и без нее знал.

— И что с того? Я научусь жить так. Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, знаете ли.

— Определенно выбора у вас не было, исходя из тех сведений, что предоставила ваша школьная медсестра, — целительница принялась листать свою папку. — Распад коры остановить было невозможно, — продолжала говорить она, — а её разрушение на более поздней стадии стало бы для вас смертельным. Вы ведь осознано уничтожили магическую кору, я права?

— Да.

— И этим, возможно, спасли свою жизнь, — она немного помолчала, — но вы ведь и сами понимаете, что основную проблему не решили.

— Проблему? Вы говорите о том, что моя магия теперь работает иначе?

— Да. Отчасти об этом. Видите ли, в некоторых семьях родители сознательно препятствуют развитию магической коры у своих детей, в результате чего с самого детства организм волшебника приспосабливается к потокам магической энергии и прекрасно с ними взаимодействует.

— Есть и другие? — оживился Поттер. — Такие же, как я?

— Таких как вы — нет. Я же сказала, детей с юных лет воспитывают иначе, а не разрушают кору в подростковом возрасте. Безусловно, есть немногочисленные маги, живущие без волшебной коры, но я сомневаюсь, что вы найдете их в Англии, — Эрмелинда вздохнула. — Речь сейчас о другом. В вашем случае избавление от магической коры для организма было событием почти противоестественным. Вы уничтожили природный барьер, контролирующий расход магии.

— И что это значит?

Она некоторое время размышляла над ответом.

— Представьте, если бы вы лишились способности чувствовать боль. Как вы узнаете, что с вами что-то не так, до тех пор пока не увидите кровоточащей раны, постепенно убивающей вас?

— Но моя магия не убивает меня, — нахмурился юноша.

— Пока вы не колдуете — не убивает, но стоит вам превысить допустимый лимит, и это может обернуться весьма печальными последствиями.

— Но как узнать этот самый лимит?

— В вашем случае это как раз та проблема, о которой я говорю. У вас нет естественного ограничителя, который формируется у волшебников без магической коры ещё в детстве. Возможно, он появится с годами, я в этом более чем уверена, но пока вам следует очень внимательно наблюдать за своим состоянием. Вы не почувствуете истощения, не узнаете, когда перешагнёте грань и ваше магическое тело начнет поглощать энергию физического. У тех, кто живет с магической корой, резерв магии ограничен и когда волшебник его исчерпывает, то просто не может колдовать, пока он не восстановится. Вы же… вы не почувствуете усталости до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— И что мне делать? — задал встречный вопрос Поттер.

Целительница смерила его долгим взглядом.

— Постарайтесь, например, не выбрасывать ВЕСЬ запас на создание щита от разъяренного дракона.

— Как вы можете знать, что это был **весь** резерв?

— Для четырнадцатилетнего волшебника вы создали чудовищно мощный щит, — сообщила она, — но естественных сил на то, чтобы удержать его у вас уже не оставалось. Если внимательно наблюдать, это легко заметить. Ваше недомогание сегодня — яркий тому пример. С возрастом ваши силы и возможности будут расти, но пока постарайтесь исключительно бережно относиться к своей магии, иначе однажды ни один целитель не сможет вам помочь.

— Я понял, мэм, — тихо сказал юноша. — Это все?

— Полагаю, да, — она вздохнула. — Боюсь, на этом этапе дальнейшее ваше благополучие зависит от вас, — волшебница немного помолчала. — Впрочем, возьмите это, — она протянула ему лист пергамента.

Гарри взял его в руки и непонимающе глянул на профессора.

— Это список литературы, посвященной высшей магии, — пояснила она, — там вы найдете немало полезной информации о том, как соблюдать осторожность при колдовстве. И так же несколько эссе целителей, изучающих энергетические потоки колдунов. Если у вас возникнут вопросы, я буду рада вам помочь.

— Спасибо, мэм.

— И еще, — она чуть помолчала. — Постарайтесь не злоупотреблять восстанавливающими зельями. В вашем случае они могут нанести больше вреда, чем пользы. Позвольте своей магии возобновляться естественным путем.

Из кабинета Эрмелинды юноша вышел в очень глубокой задумчивости. Вообще-то, все, что она сказала, он уже знал, но волшебница придала всему этому несколько иное значение. Она не сказала ни слова о том, что магия разумна, ни о той плате, что она берет за колдовство, о «звере», что спал в оковах, пока Гарри не освободил его. Зато рассказала о резерве и ограничителе, без которого собственная магия может просто разрушить физическое тело, а Гарри даже не узнает об этом, пока не станет слишком поздно. Подобная точка зрения оказалась на удивление отдаленной от другой, мистической стороны вопроса, и казалась куда более простой для понимания. Впрочем, куда больше Гарри заинтересовало не её объяснение, а предложение помочь научиться видеть ту грань, которую переступать не стоит.

«Я не уверена, что смогу помочь вам, мистер Поттер, — сказала ведьма, — до этого я наблюдала только детей до восьми лет. Но с учетом вашей неосознанности и непонимания собственного потенциала, вы вполне сойдете за младенца».

— Младенца, — фыркнул себе под нос подросток. — Ну, спасибо большое.

Занятия решено было начать на следующей неделе, а пока Гарри снова было нечем заняться и он, поболтавшись немного по пустующим коридорам, отправился в библиотеку Слизерина, где и засел до самого вечера, разбирая рукописи одного из основателей школы.

  


* * *

На следующий день, вернувшись на занятия, Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что Хогвартс сошел с ума. Оказалось, днём ранее, пока юноша прятался ото всех и вся в библиотеке, было объявлено о предстоящем Святочном Бале — традиционной части Турнира Трех Волшебников, организованного для налаживания дружеских и культурных связей с представителями других школ. Предполагалось, что каждый должен прийти на бал с парой и вот это как раз и перевернуло естественный ход вещей с ног на голову.

Все женское население школы неожиданно сбилось в небольшие стаи и постоянно о чём-то шепталось и хихикало, без конца обсуждая наряды, которые они планируют надеть на праздник. Заказы на женские журналы мод внезапно возросли троекратно. Мальчишки старались происходящее стойко игнорировать и под прицелом опасных девчачьих взглядов обходили массовые скопления особей женского пола стороной. После занятий были организованы уроки танцев, на которые с воодушевлением летели все девушки и, почти под угрозой смерти, конвоировались все мальчики.

Драко презрительно кривился, на каждом углу рассказывая о том, что глупые уроки ему не нужны, и он чуть ли не с рождения танцует, как бог. Попутно он пытался пригласить на бал младшую сестру Дафны как-нибудь так, чтобы ненароком не оказаться убитым самой Дафной.

Старшая Гринграсс, к слову, к душевным метаниям Малфоя относилась совершенно равнодушно и большую часть времени была занята выбором тканей для парадной мантии и собственной прической. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Блэйз в первый же день пригласил на бал сразу троих одноклассниц, получил три отказа и отправился в странствие до другим факультетам, обозвав всех слизеринок разом фригидными. Гарри не знал значения слова “фригидные”, но, когда Забини уходил, сокурсницы провожали его такими кошмарными взглядами, что Поттер решил никогда этого слова при них не произносить. Он даже невольно забеспокоился за судьбу однокурсника.

Том ради интереса пару раз сходил на уроки танцев и неожиданно стал страшно популярен у половины женского населения Хогвартса, после чего начал частенько где-то пропадать. Гарри предполагал, что лучшему другу приглянулась роль школьного идола, и он теперь вкушает плоды своей популярности, расхаживая по коридорам с независимым видом и наслаждаясь вниманием девчонок. Не то чтобы ему до них было какое-то дело, но не отказывать же себе в удовольствии?

Рита Скитер шастала по всей школе в поисках новой сенсации и страшно раздражала.

Гермиона школьное безумие игнорировала, просто таки с королевским достоинством восседая в библиотеке в компании книг. Том с издевкой заявил, что Грейнджер прячет в книжках журналы мод. Та на него почему-то обиделась и обозвала дураком. Том обиделся в ответ.

А сам Гарри… Гарри страдал.

Снейп сообщил ему, что чемпионы со своими парами будут открывать бал. Гарри не хотел ничего открывать. Он терпеть не мог всеобщее внимание, а тут ещё и танцевать придется перед всей школой. Отвратительно позорное мероприятие. Он и танцевать-то не умел, но поди тут откажись. Похоже, это была еще одна обязанность, от которой отвертеться у него не было ни единого шанса.

Спасаясь от унылых мыслей, юноша скрывался в библиотеке Слизерина и развлекался расшифровкой дневников Салазара или вместе с Томом тренировался в выручай-комнате. Одним словом, пытался делать вид, что ему нет дела до происходящего.

Уходу от реальности мешала почему-то только Дафна. Гарри постоянно ловил себя на том, что ему просто до чертиков любопытно, пригласил ли её кто-нибудь на бал.

«Ну конечно, пригласил! — говорил себе юноша. — Посмотри на неё! Странно, если такая девушка все еще ходит без пары».

И вот, продолжая терзать себя этими глупыми переживаниями, Гарри искоса поглядывал на светловолосую сокурсницу и мрачно бездействовал, периодически бросая враждебные взгляды на мальчишек, которые с ней заговаривали.

Дафна своего поведения в отношении Поттера никак не изменила, была мила, доброжелательна и болтала обо всякой чепухе. Они обсуждали книги, уроки, погоду, любимые цвета, нелюбимых профессоров, каникулы и планы на рождество… и ни один из них не поднял тему Святочного бала.

Странная ситуация вгоняла Гарри в ступор. Дафна вроде бы никаких особых шагов от него не ждала, но, а если вдруг? Как этих девчонок понять-то? Да и какие шаги в данном случае делать? И в каком направлении? Совсем не понятно.

Не то чтобы девушка как-то по-особенному его привлекала, с чего бы вдруг? Просто в компании Гринграсс Поттер начинал чувствовать просто таки небывалое воодушевление.

Хотелось совершать глупости.

Арчер, наблюдая за происходящим, однажды апатично поинтересовался, в курсе ли Гарри, что ведет себя как идиот. Поттер на это только пожал плечами и сделал вид, что не понял вопроса. Том вздохнул и временно оставил тему. А Гарри этим же вечером впал в глубокую задумчивость относительно своего необъяснимого поведения.

Оцепенение длилось до полуночи. Соседи по комнате, отметив, что Поттер выпал из реальности, разошлись спать, а сам юноша какое-то время бездумно разглядывал свою тумбочку, размышляя, не стоит ли, вооружившись картой мародеров и мантией невидимкой, пробраться в Выручай-Комнату и немного потренироваться в высшей магии по одному из пособий, купленному по рекомендации профессора Герхард. Взгляд подростка неожиданно наткнулся на золотое яйцо, которое так и пылилось в дальнем углу и в юноше вдруг взыграло любопытство. Гарри окинул взглядом спальню. В своих кроватях за балдахинами мирно спали сокурсники — отличный шанс изучить подсказку ко второму испытанию без лишних свидетелей.

Приободрившись, Гарри потянулся и взял золотое яйцо в руки, внимательно покрутив его из стороны в сторону.

«Давно пора было его открыть», — укорил себя юноша и потянул за петельки замка. С тихим щелчком золотая скорлупа раскрылось подобно цветку, и в это же мгновение спальню заполнил оглушительный вой. Не ожидавший такого подвоха, Поттер выронил «вопящее» яйцо, зажав руками уши, и то, свалившись с кровати, покатилось на середину комнаты, не переставая издавать эти кошмарные звуки — словно кто-то царапал железом по стеклу.

Сообразив, **что** сейчас начнется, юноша кинулся ловить подсказку ко второму испытанию. В это же время, запутавшись в балдахине, со своей кровати скатился Блэйз, да так и остался сидеть на полу, бешено озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Почти одновременно с диким выражением лица вскочил Драко, размахивая из стороны в сторону волшебной палочкой с бледно мерцающим огоньком на конце. Том резко откинул полог, в тревоге осматривая спальню на предмет вторжения врагов. Гарри, наконец, удалось захлопнуть голосящее яйцо. Повисла зловещая тишина, когда взгляды троих подростков сошлись на четвертом соседе по спальне, сидящем на полу в обнимку с золотым яйцом. Первым слово взял Арчер:

— Что, к дьяволу, это было?

— Эм… подсказка ко второму испытанию, — помедлив, сообщил Гарри.

— Ты знать ничего не хотел о Турнире и втором испытании, последние две недели вообще игнорировал чертово яйцо, так почему же тебе приспичило открыть его именно СЕЙЧАС?! — зарычал Драко.

— Просто вдруг стало интересно, — юноша невинно улыбнулся.

— Я убью тебя, Поттер, — зашипел Малфой, кинувшись к сокурснику, — прямо сейчас удавлю!

Добраться блондину до Гарри не дал Блэйз, который так и сидел на полу и об которого впопыхах споткнулся Драко, полетев носом в ковер. Со стороны сокурсников послышался поток отборной и совсем не аристократичной ругани, главным действующим лицом в которой был «Гарри, чертов Поттер, чтоб его!».

— Такими темпами он только от смеха помереть может, — сухо заметил Том, наблюдая за ругающимся клубком, который составляли Драко и Блэйз.

Оба пытались подняться на ноги и одновременно отвесить друг другу по подзатыльнику. Арчер со вздохом уселся по-турецки на одеяле и принялся сумрачно созерцать происходящее. Гарри, прижав к груди золотое яйцо и стараясь не смеяться, заполз обратно на свою кровать и на всякий случай вооружился подушкой и волшебной палочкой.

— Я не специально! — защищаясь, крикнул он.

— Какая разница?! — рычал Драко. — Тебя это уже не спасет!

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась разворачивающаяся трагедия, если бы не пришел староста и не устроил всем четверым жуткую взбучку за нарушение порядка. Малфой пытался все свалить на Поттера, Гарри твердил, что «не нарочно», Том злобно на всех шипел, Забини, окончательно проснувшись, сыпал глупыми шуточками и всех раздражал.

Более или менее все успокоились только через час и в хмуром молчании разбрелись по кроватям, оставшись при своём мнении и заработав по взысканию у Филча.

Вполне очевидно, что утро следующего дня все четверо встречали враждебной тишиной и весь день друг друга всячески игнорировали, делая вид, что вообще не знакомы. После обеда всех участников инцидента вызвал к себе Снейп и долго, с пристрастием допрашивал, а выяснив подробности, заявил, что глупее людей в жизни не встречал и назначил всем ещё порцию отработок, чем едва не довел впечатлительного Малфоя до заикания.

Гарри общественное порицание проигнорировал и сбежал в библиотеку к Гермионе. Он вообще не понимал, почему все так на него ополчились? Подумаешь, разбудил посреди ночи! Бывало и похуже, если честно. И ничего, пережили. К тому же его теперь куда больше занимала подсказка ко второму испытанию. Он готов был поклясться, что дикие вопли, которые издавало золотое яйцо, что-то ему напомнили. Только вот что именно?

За ужином молчаливое противостояние вдруг нарушил Драко, которому явно требовалось выговориться. Крэбб с Гойлом для этого не годились. Окинув взглядом своих соседей по спальне, блондин подался вперед и тихо осведомился:

— Вы кого-нибудь уже пригласили на бал?

— Я пригласил уже пятерых, — известил сокурсников Блэйз, явно обрадованный возобновлением общения. — И все отказались.

— Потому что никто не хочет идти на бал с идиотом, — закатил глаза Драко, быстро возвращаясь к привычной манере разговора.

— Ну, я же не просто идиот, — обиделся Забини, — я ещё и очень забавный. Девушкам нравятся такие.

— Да. До тех пор пока их не просят сопроводить шута на бал, — ехидно заметил Малфой.

— Ты сегодня какой-то особо жестокий, Драко, — вздохнул Блэйз. — Ну, а как дела у вас? — он шутливо подмигнул Поттеру с Арчером, сидящим напротив. — Вместе пойдете? Кто кого пригласил? Гарри Тома или Том Гарри?

Арчер исподлобья взглянул на сокурсника.

— Шутка устарела пару недель назад, — известил он и снова сосредоточился на книге.

— Ну, а если серьезно? — заинтересовался Драко. — Вы уже пригасили кого-нибудь?

Том раздраженно вздохнул.

— Нет. И чем больше люди говорят об идиотском бале, тем меньше мне вообще хочется на него идти.

— Почему?

— Том не понимает всеобщего помешательства, — с улыбкой пояснил за друга Поттер.

— Спасибо за комментарий, Гарри, — колко отозвался Арчер, явно всё еще дуясь за ночной инцидент. — Впредь прошу не выдавать собственные мысли за мои.

— Но ты ведь согласен со мной, — примирительно заметил юноша.

— Согласен, — подумав, сказал Арчер, — но это не значит, что у тебя есть какое-то…

— Хорошо-хорошо, — отмахнулся Поттер, — я понял, не занудствуй.

Том, фыркнув, вернулся к чтению, а Гарри повернулся к Драко:

— Так вот. **Я** считаю, что все это глупо. Чего все с ума сходят? Подумаешь, бал!

— Подумаешь?! — оскорбился Драко. — Это, между прочим, исключительно важное событие! Ты хоть осознаешь, сколько полезных связей можно завести на таких мероприятиях? Но стоит только сделать неверный шаг и все! Можешь попрощаться со своей репутацией!

— Какой репутацией, Драко? — насмешливо спросил Гарри. — Это просто школьный праздник, а не королевский прием.

— Ты как всегда узко мыслишь, Поттер, — встрял в разговор Нотт. — Школьное или нет, это международное событие! За нами будут наблюдать репортеры и члены иностранных делегаций. Тебе пора принимать в расчёт некоторые политические тонкости, если ты собираешься жить в нашем мире.

— Мне нет никакого дела до политики, — скривился Гарри. — Я не собираюсь работать в министерстве.

— Да. Но ты значимая фигура в волшебном мире, — напомнил Малфой. — Ты уже часть механизма и чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем лучше для тебя.

— Не смеши меня, Драко, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Во мне нет ничего значимого. Кто будет всерьез вплетать в политические интриги подростка, чье единственное достижение заключается в том, что он неведомым образом распылил в младенчестве могущественного темного волшебника?

— О, ты очень удивишься, — насмешливо пробормотал Блэйз.

— Да бросьте, — фыркнул Поттер. — Все что у меня есть — это глупое прозвище Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Можно им хоть до посинения размахивать, а толку-то? Ничего не изменится.

— Ты мало знаешь о том, как устроен магический мир, — чопорно заявил Драко. — И никогда не сможешь ничего добиться, если не поймешь, что каждый твой поступок и каждое решение будут иметь значение и последствия.

— Я и не собираюсь ничего добиваться.

— Дурак ты, Поттер, — обиделся Малфой.

— Иди к Мордреду в пасть, Драко, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Оба мрачно уставились в свои тарелки.

— Да что вы вообще подняли эту тему? — влез Блэйз. — У нас сейчас куда более важная проблема! Надо найти пару на бал!

— О, да Мерлина ради! — не выдержал Том, закрывая книгу. — Это уже смешно!

— Не то слово, — хмыкнул Поттер.

— Когда решимости хоть кого-нибудь пригласить хватит, тогда и умничай, — насупился Забини.

— А в чем проблема-то? — вздохнул Гарри.

— В том, что как только ты смотришь на кого-нибудь дольше секунды, девчонки тут же начинают глупо хихикать и тыкать в тебя пальцем. Немного неловко после такого подходить и звать кого-то на бал, — пожаловался Блэйз.

— На меня постоянно кто-то таращится и тыкает пальцем, — заметил Поттер, — и я всё ещё жив.

— Вопреки законам логики, — пробормотал себе под нос Драко.

— Вот пригласишь кого-нибудь, мы поговорим, — авторитетно заявил Нотт.

Поттер вздохнул. В голове у него что-то щелкнуло, словно внезапно на место встал нужный пазл.

— Да ради Бога, — он резко повернул голову. — Дафна?

— М-м? — девушка о чём-то тихонько переговаривалась с Миллисентой Булстроуд, но стоило Гарри её окликнуть, тут же прервала разговор и обернулась, вопросительно глядя на него.

— Ты пойдешь со мной на бал? — в лоб спросил юноша, достаточно громко и отчетливо, чтобы весь слизеринский стол с уважением покосился на него. Драко, сидевший напротив него, кажется, чуть не скончался от инфаркта. Дафна мгновение смотрела в глаза Поттера, в задумчивости склонив голову к плечу, затем чуть улыбнулась:

— Пойду.

Блэйз подавился картофельной запеканкой. Девушка неодобрительно на него посмотрела и вернулась к прерванному разговору, а Гарри к своему обеду.

— А мне она отказала вчера, — завистливо пробормотал Нотт.

— Она всем отказала, — проинформировал того Драко.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — тихо сказал Забини,— иногда я тебя ненавижу.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Делов-то, — нарочито безразлично хмыкнул он.

Том рядом с ним только закатил глаза.

На следующий день, когда оба друга остались наедине в Выручай-Комнате, Арчер все-таки не выдержал:

— Расскажешь мне, какая муха тебя укусила? — спросил он.

Гарри, сосредоточенно изучающий последние этапы анимагической трансформации, поднял голову, непонимающе взглянув на приятеля:

— Чего?

Лучший друг вздохнул.

— Гарри не прикидывайся идиотом. Ты понял, что я говорю о Гринграсс.

— А что с ней не так? — продолжал недоумевать Поттер.

— С ней все не так, — твердо заявил Арчер. — Начиная с происхождения.

— А что не так с происхождением?

— Она же из семьи аристократов, Гарри.

— И что? С каких пор тебя это вообще заботит?

— Гарри, ты тоннами пожираешь книжки по истории магии, неужели ты так и не понял, как все устроено в нашем маленьком волшебном мирке?

— Я ещё не добрался до двадцатого века, — пробурчал Поттер.

— И не нужно. Послушай, лордов не просто так называют лордами. Такие семьи как Гринграсс отличаются не только дурным нравом и чистотой крови. Ты вообще слышал что-нибудь о Совете Лордов?

— Слышал, конечно, — обиделся Гарри.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что Совет Лордов составляют люди, приближенные к власти. Именно они стоят за министром магии и принимают решения.

— Формально, да, — Поттер скривился, — только что-то я не вижу, чтобы кто-то действительно что-то тут решал.

— На сегодняшний день каждый из них просто тянет одеяло на себя, и работает только ради собственной выгоды, — не стал спорить друг. — Полный состав совета в последний раз собирался только на выборах министра, и во время войны с Волдемортом. Но, тем не менее, каждая семья аристократов имеет в совете голос и за этим голосом стоит реальная власть. Это их наследство, передающееся от родителей к детям на протяжении столетий. Почему, как ты думаешь, они заключают браки только с людьми своего круга? Так семьи получают дополнительные голоса. А чем больше голосов, тем больше власти и денег. Ты ведь в курсе, что у твоей семьи тоже было место в совете лордов?

Гарри удивленно поднял брови и покачал головой. Откуда только Том берет всю эту информацию? На закрытых кружках слизеринцев, которые сам же и устраивает? Арчер тем временем продолжал говорить:

— Твой отец должен был наследовать его, но после того, как он женился на магглорожденной, твой дед изменил завещание и голос Поттеров перешел к другой семье. Которая, увы, не пережила войну: наследников не осталось, и титул лорда для Поттеров был утерян. Конечно, ещё остается твой безумный крестный, но я сомневаюсь, что он слово «политика» даже написать без ошибок сможет. Если он и унаследовал место в совете, оно вряд ли перейдет к тебе, так как он всё ещё лорд Блэк, а ты уже просто Поттер без права наследования титула.

— Занимательно, — зевнул Гарри. — И к чему ты мне читаешь эту лекцию?

— Вы с Гринграсс можете улыбаться друг другу сколько влезет, но ты для неё — просто любопытная зверушка. Когда придет время, Дафна, как и многие наши сокурсники примет своё наследство и забудет как тебя звали. И ты в итоге останешься ни с чем. Если уж тебе так охота сыграть в героя-любовника, приударил бы за мелкой Уизли. Она по тебе с младенчества слюни пускает. И чистокровка, если тебе так это важно. И до титулов её семейке как до луны. Это логично.

— При чем тут вообще Джинни? — удивился Гарри. — Я не собираюсь приглашать её на бал.

— Да. Куда приятнее пригласить самую недоступную девушку факультета, которая согласилась пойти с тобой только из праздного любопытства.

— Ну, спасибо большое.

— Скажешь, что я не прав?

— Том, ты забываешь одну мелочь, — Поттер ухмыльнулся, — Я не просто какой-то там Гарри. Я Гарри чёртов Поттер, который угрохал Волдеморта. Малфой сегодня весь ужин распинался о том, насколько громкое у меня имя. Так что, почему бы и нет? Мы с Дафной вполне неплохо подходим друг другу и без наличия у меня места в совете.

— Хочу напомнить, что ты за этим же ужином вовсю отрицал собственную значимость в контексте магической политики, — сухо известил Том.

— Я пересмотрел свои взгляды, — и глазом не моргнув, выкрутился Гарри.

— Ты жениться что ли на ней собрался? — Арчер вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Если честно, даже не думал об этом, — безмятежно ответил юноша. — Но это ты завел тему наследств, я её просто поддерживаю. К тому же, это даже странно, что ты так отвергаешь саму мысль о том, чтобы начать отношения с аристократкой. Это же та самая власть, о которой ты мечтал.

— Один пресловутый стул среди сотни таких же стульев? — презрительно фыркнул Арчер. — Чтобы до конца жизни сидеть и громко возмущаться тому, куда катиться этот мир и ни черта не делать? Голос в совете — власть весьма условная. Ты вроде как имеешь право высказывать свое мнение, но без денег, признания и связей ты можешь с таким же успехом пинать Тауэр в надежде, что он подвинется. Ползти всю жизнь по этой длинной забитой интригами и препирательствами лестнице, чтобы к старости размахивать клюкой и все так же орать до хрипоты в пустоту? — он в отвращении скривился и покачал головой. — Нет, спасибо. Я поищу другую дорожку наверх.

— Принципиально, меркантильно и амбициозно, как всегда, — оценил Гарри. — И всё же я до сих пор не могу понять, как это связано с тем, что я пригласил Дафну на бал?

— Гарри, — Арчер вздохнул, — я же вижу, как ты на неё иногда смотришь. Она тебе нравится, и я понимаю это. Но Дафна не просто улыбчивая милашка, которая вечно листает журналы мод и носит цветочки в волосах. Ты разве не видишь, что она абсолютно бесчувственная? Её не заботит даже родная сестра. И это норма для них. Её воспитывали в совершенно другом мире, её учили искать во всем выгоду, учили не дружить, а находить связи, не любить, а выгодно сотрудничать, и я чертовски уважаю такой подход. Но ты для неё лишь занятный эпизод в жизни. Ответить на ухаживания местной знаменитости? Открыть Святочный бал с чемпионом Турнира Трех Волшебников? Насладиться всеобщим вниманием и попасть на передовицы популярного журнала? Почему бы и нет? Это привлекательная перспектива. Но как долго продлится её интерес, когда все закончится? Просто задумайся на секунду, каково тебе будет, когда она отвернется от тебя с такой же легкостью, как отвернулась от Паркинсон.

Гарри какое-то время мрачно молчал, глядя себе под ноги. Нельзя было отрицать, что лучший друг во многом прав. Но и соглашаться с ним совершенно не хотелось. Юноша решил подумать об этом как-нибудь в другой раз и ненавязчиво сменил тему:

— Кстати я давно хотел спросить, они с Панси что, поругались?

Том удивленно поднял брови.

— А ты не в курсе?

— В курсе чего?

— Вообще-то, с Паркинсон не общается никто на факультете.

— Ого! Так это потому Драко всё крутится вокруг Астории? — Поттер почесал затылок. — Надо же, а я и не заметил.

— И почему я не удивлен. — Арчер вздохнул. — В общем, подумай о моих словах, Гарри, я просто не хочу потом слушать твоё нытье.

Гарри, фыркнув, закатил глаза:

— Спасибо за заботу, Том.

  


* * *

Даже несмотря на разговор с другом, Гарри остался при своем мнении, продолжая упрямо видеть в Дафне «улыбчивую девочку с цветочками в волосах».

«Ну не может она быть настолько прагматичной и жесткой, какой её описывает Том», — думал он.

Все-таки Гринграсс была лёгкой. Почти воздушной. Образ холодной аристократки совсем ей не подходил. Вся эта ерунда про совет лордов и внутреннюю политику магов совсем не вязалась с её образом. Да и к тому же, самому Поттеру не было никакого дела до пресловутых аристократов — пусть себе заседают в своём совете хоть до нового пришествия, ему-то какое дело? Том, возможно, был как всегда прав, но что такого случится, если Гарри один раз сходит с Гринграсс на бал? Никто же не просит его потом на ней жениться, честное слово!

Время уже почти приближалось к отбою, Драко и Блэйз, обосновавшись за столом в углу спальни, переругивались, играя в покер. От скуки к ним присоединился Арчер, и шума стало в два раза больше. Гарри, который по пятому кругу начал перечитывать один и тот же абзац, со вздохом поднялся с кровати, и собрался было спуститься в гостиную в надежде найти тихий уголок, как вдруг его на полпути остановил голос Блэйза.

— Ты куда это? — прижав к груди свои карты, чтобы вытягивающий шею Драко не смог их разглядеть, полюбопытствовал он.

— В гостиную. — Гарри поморщился.— От вашего ора у меня в ушах звенит.

— Я бы не советовал, — сказал Том, внимательно изучая расклад на столе.

— Почему? — помедлив, заинтересовался Поттер.

— Там сейчас закрытое совещание демонов, — пояснил Забини. — Если ты в это влезешь, они тебя живьем сожрут.

Гарри ничего не понял и, фыркнув, отправился к выходу.

— Покойся с миром, — вздохнул ему вслед Малфой.

«Бред какой-то», — думал Гарри, приближаясь к слизеринской гостиной. И вдруг из-за двери послышался визгливый голос Панси:

— Ты не слишком ли много на себя берешь, Дафна? С чего ты решила, что можешь тут указывать?

— А почему бы и нет, раз никто больше не воспылал желанием, — раздался насмешливый голос.

Гарри застыл у самого порога, не решаясь прервать разговор. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта и, поддавшись любопытству, юноша осторожно заглянул внутрь. Взору открылась полутемная гостиная, где возле камина полукругом расположились восемь или десять человек, судя по всему — девчонок. В центре этой группы легко угадывался силуэт Дафны Гринграсс, стоящей у огня, и Панси Паркинсон напротив нее. Почти не дыша, Поттер приник к двери, весь обратившись в слух. И тут снова раздался возмущенный вопль:

— Ты забываешься, Дафна! С каких это пор ты здесь что-то решаешь? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы твоя семья была настолько влиятельна.

— Во имя Морганы, Панси, при чем здесь семья? Мы что, на заседании Совета Лордов? — с издевкой уточнила Гринграсс.

Гарри с удивлением отметил, что в её голосе не было ни доброжелательности, ни мягкости, а сама она, освещённая оранжевыми языками пламени, казалась высеченной из мрамора скульптурой с застывшим холодным лицом.

— Вопрос влиятельности семьи определяет все, Дафна! — тем временем заявила Панси. — Не забывай, как проявила себя твоя семья во время войны. Прятались, поджав хвост, как трусы.

— Все слизеринцы трусы, милая, не стоит сейчас показывать пальцем на кого-то конкретного, ведь этот кто-то потом может указать и на тебя, — заметила Дафна.

— Не смей оскорблять мою семью! — зашипела Паркинсон. — Они боролись за идею. И я разделяю её. А за что боролась твоя семья, отказавшись от всего, что имеет для нас ценность?! Предав наше общество! Наши идеалы!

— Вашего Лорда, ты хочешь сказать? — спокойно уточнила Дафна.

— Да. И Его тоже. Мать никогда не откажется от преданности Ему и отец тоже! Мы храним верность.

— Как трогательно, — язвительно протянула Дафна, Гарри никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы она с кем-нибудь так жестко разговаривала. — Отчего же они не поют о своей верности в соседней камере с Лестренджами?

— Замолчи. У тебя нет права…

— О, как удобно, — рассмеялась Дафна. — Значит, у тебя есть право рассуждать об этом, а у меня нет? На каких же основаниях?

— Все решает положение семьи в обществе, — ехидно произнесла Паркинсон.

— И каким же образом положение твоей семьи хоть как-то превосходит мою в данном случае?

— У отца три голоса в Совете, — отчеканила Панси, — и у матери еще два. Стоит мне только слово сказать, и вся твоя семейка сильно пожалеет.

— Чудно, сходи, напиши им письмо о том, как тебя обижают в школе. Уверена, они с удовольствием поставят на кон свою репутацию ради того, чтобы удовлетворить самолюбие собственного чада, которое самостоятельно даже конфликт с одноклассниками разрешить не может, — она хмыкнула. — Уверена, подобное бездарное использование власти весьма позабавит общественность. Возможно, о твоих родителях даже напишут статью в газете.

— Что ты вообще прицепилась к этой статье?! — рявкнула Панси. — Подумаешь, написала Скитер какую-то гадость про Поттера?! Что с того? Носишься с ним, словно он хрустальный! Решила играть с ним — пожалуйста! Только никто не обязан любить его вместе с тобой!

— О, Панси, дорогая, если бы ты любила его вместе со мной, это стало бы **действительно** серьезной проблемой, — мурлыкнула Гринграсс. — Но дело ведь не статье и ты сама прекрасно знаешь это. Ты нарушила правило факультета. С пренебрежением отнеслась к решению, которое было принято всеми твоими одноклассниками, а не мной лично. И за это ты расплачиваешься. Научись видеть дальше собственных симпатий и антипатий. Это, возможно, спасет тебя в будущем.

— Мы вообще не обязаны помогать ему! Он чужак! Всегда был чужаком.

— Он слизеринец. Значит, он один из нас, — твердо заявила Дафна.

— Я не собираюсь только из-за этого с ним носиться! — отмахнулась Паркинсон.

— Во имя Морганы, включи же свои несчастные мозги, Панси, — холодно процедила Гринграсс. — Никто не говорит о том, чтобы испытывать к нему какие-то личные симпатии. До тех пор, пока Гарри носит цвета Слизерина — он один из нас и мы **будем** помогать ему, коль скоро это выгодно. Хочешь назначить его своим врагом? Дождись, пока мы окончим Хогвартс.

— Меня больше интересует, чего от него хочешь ты?! — сузив глаза, поинтересовалась Панси.

— А вот это тебя не касается, дорогая, — после секундной заминки сказала Дафна.

Её лицо, похожее на ледяную маску, оставалось все таким же бесстрастным. Гринграсс повернула голову, окидывая долгим взглядом собравшихся вокруг девушек.

— Если у кого-то есть возражения или комментарии, прошу.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Никто не произносил ни слова.

— Что ж, похоже, твой бойкот остается в силе, Панси, — не без удовольствия протянула Дафна, её губы искривились в едва заметной усмешке. — Постарайся впредь собирать нас для разговора, придумав более весомые аргументы, чем примитивная истерика.

— Просто сдохни, Дафна!

Лицо Гринграсс вдруг смягчилось, принимая слегла обиженное, очень девчачье выражение, от бесстрастной маски не осталось и следа.

— Фу, это так грубо, Панси, — вздохнула она и улыбнулась: — Доброй ночи.

Гарри, выйдя из ступора, отшатнулся от двери и торопливо бросился обратно в спальню для мальчиков — совершенно ни к чему было сейчас встречаться с сокурсницами.

Сокурсницами, которых, как оказалось, он совсем не знал.

Малфой оборвал на полуслове ядовитую ругань с Забини и Арчером по поводу шулерства и посмотрел на входящего в комнату Гарри.

— О, смотрю, тебе удалось это пережить, Поттер, — отметил он.

— Полагаю, он предпочел в кое-то веки проявить осторожность и подслушать под дверью, — подмигнул Забини. — Что интересненького выяснил?

— Да так, — Гарри направился прямиком к своей кровати, на ходу стягивая мантию, — ничего особенного. Обычные девчачьи склоки.

— Скука, — согласился Малфой.

— А чего ты там так долго тогда проторчал? — Том аккуратно собирал со стола выигранные галлеоны и сикли.

— Интересно стало, — буркнул Гарри, ложась в кровать и задергивая полог. Ему было о чем подумать. Из головы не выходили слова Дафны:

_«Никто не говорит о том, чтобы испытывать к нему какие-то личные симпатии. До тех пор, пока Гарри носит цвета Слизерина — он один из нас и мы будем помогать ему, коль скоро это выгодно. Хочешь назначить его своим врагом? Дождись, пока мы окончим Хогвартс»._

«Интересно, — закрывая глаза, подумал Поттер, — кто же всё-таки я для **неё**?»

Юноша прислушался к себе, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует после подслушанного разговора. Если та сторона, которую показала Дафна, была её истиной натурой, то это, пожалуй, должно было хоть немного его шокировать. Странное дело, но в душе было тихо и пусто. Ни смятения, ни разочарования, ни удивления. Ему было совершенно все равно.

«Все слизеринцы лжецы, — усмехнувшись, подумал он, — Том с самого начала видел их насквозь».

  


* * *

С каждым днём Хогвартс выглядел все наряднее и праздничнее. Учиться никому не хотелось. Студентов куда больше интересовал предстоящий бал и выбор партнера для танцев. Профессора в большинстве своём к отвлеченному состоянию учеников относились спокойно, за исключением Снейпа, который постоянно жаловался Дамблдору, что «с таким подходом, несчастные мелкие идиоты рано или поздно взорвут всю школу, потому что они больше заняты тем, что таращатся друг на друга, чем обращают внимание на то, что кидают в котел». Директор понимающе улыбался и змеиного декана вежливо игнорировал. Даже строгую МакГонагалл куда больше увлекло ведение уроков танцев, чем трансфигурация. Что, в общем-то, было для неё не свойственно, но определенно всех устраивало.

В целом, мысли о предстоящем празднике занимали всех. За редким исключением.

— Влюбилась, Грейнджер? — насмешливо поинтересовался Том, когда они вдвоем с Гермионой сидели в библиотеке.

Гарри с Дафной отправился в Хогсмид и Арчер, скучая, забрел во владения мадам Пинс, где и обнаружил гриффиндорскую отличницу в окружении книг и конспектов. Делать ему особенно было нечего, и он, поразмыслив немного, решил, что докучать кудрявой зануде куда веселее, чем болтаться в одиночестве по школе. После чего нахально уселся напротив нее и, под настороженным карим взглядом девушки, уткнулся в книгу. Поэтому, после нескольких минут полной тишины, вопрос Тома застал гриффиндорку врасплох. Она резко вскинула голову, в полном замешательстве глядя на него.

— Ч-что?

— Ты то и дело смотришь на нашу болгарскую знаменитость, — ехидно сообщил Арчер, который больше наблюдал за Гермионой, чем читал. — Из чего можно сделать вывод, что ты либо от него без ума, либо у тебя косоглазие, — он жалостливо взглянул на неё. — Если хочешь, я могу попросить для тебя автограф.

— Не говори ерунды, — фыркнула девушка, прячась за книгой. — Я просто не могу понять, почему он постоянно тут торчит.

— Возможно, в душе он такой же книжный червь, как и ты, — Том безразлично пожал плечами. — Тебе-то что с того?

Гермиона иронично взглянула на слизеринца.

— Сомневаюсь я, что он хоть что-то из наших книг понимает, — заметила она, потом, понизив голос, чуть подалась вперед и еле слышно зашептала: — знаешь, он постоянно сюда приходит, открывает книгу и сидит над ней, но даже не читает, я наблюдала за ним. Он просто переворачивает страницы и периодически косится на меня. Мне всё это не нравится. Думаю, он следит за мной.

Арчер в легком недоумении смотрел на гриффиндорку.

— И какой ему в этом толк? — искренне полюбопытствовал он.

— Не знаю, — Гермиона мрачно глянула на знаменитого ловца. — Я думаю это из-за того, что я дружу с Гарри. Может, он что-то против него замышляет и надеется, что слежка за мной что-то даст?

Том хмыкнул.

— Зачем ему следить за **тобой**? Если Крам и правда хочет вызнать что-то о Гарри, гораздо логичнее было бы следить за **мной**. В конце концов, эта чокнутая репортёрша нас с ним на всю Англию ославила. Очевидно, что если кто и в курсе всех секретов Мальчика-Который-Выжил, то это я.

Гриффиндорка хмыкнула.

— Всё это, конечно, логично, Том, но почему он тогда преследует **меня**?

— Думаю, потому что у тебя паранойя, — язвительно сказал Арчер, — в конце концов, если… — он вдруг замолчал, обратив долгий взгляд на болгарского чемпиона.

Он сидел, ссутулившись над книгой, и таращился в одну страницу вот уже минут двадцать, изредка бросая то непонятные взгляды на Гермиону, то исключительно мрачные на Тома. И Арчер готов был спорить на что угодно, что уже не раз видел Крама в библиотеке, когда здесь была Грейнджер. И, кстати, не только в библиотеке. Так или иначе, чемпион из Дурмстранга частенько оказывался поблизости, делая вид, что занят какими-то своими делами. Возможно, Грейнджер и правда не выдумывает? Но какое дело звезде квиддича до магглорожденной заучки? Арчер перевел задумчивый взгляд на гриффиндорку, внимательно её изучая. У неё, надо сказать, было приятное лицо. Гладкая кожа, большие глаза теплого карего оттенка, густые каштановые кудри, в беспорядке спадающие на плечи и спину. Чуть вздернутый нос, придающий ей немного задиристый вид, красивые выразительные губы, приятная улыбка. Пожалуй, она и правда была хорошенькой.

Арчер снова глянул на Крама и чуть не рассмеялся. О, как же просто и понятно всё это было с самого начала! И правда, почему бы мрачному, скрытному, исключительно знаменитому болгарскому ловцу не увлечься очаровательной тихой отличницей с огромными кристально честными глазами и копной непослушных кудряшек, которая в одиночестве коротает вечера за книгами в библиотеке? Идеальная история любви.

По губам Тома начала расползаться задумчивая улыбка, когда он снова обратил долгий, пристальный взгляд на Гермиону.

— Впрочем, Мордред бы с ним, с Крамом, — бархатным голосом сказал он. — У меня к тебе дело.

— Дело? — гриффиндорка непонимающе склонила голову к плечу, в её глазах мелькнуло любопытство. — Какое дело?

— Очень деликатное, — всё так же мягко протянул Арчер. — Скажи, ты уже решила, с кем пойдешь на бал?

— Нет, не решила, — она всё ещё непонимающе смотрела на него, явно гадая, к чему он завел этот разговор.

— Чудно, — пропел Арчер. — Тогда как насчет того, чтобы пойти на бал со мной?

Гермиона молчала почти минуту, пристально глядя на него и почти не дыша. Наконец, она шевельнула губами, делая судорожный вдох.

— Что за странные шутки? — она нахмурилась.

— Никаких шуток, — Том неотрывно смотрел ей в глаза, — я пригласил тебя на бал, Грейн… Гермиона.

Она вздрогнула, когда слизеринец произнес её имя. Впервые за все эти годы он назвал её по имени, и это оказалось так неожиданно приятно, что Гермиона не сразу поняла, **что именно** он сказал, но как только смысл последних слов начал доходить до оторопевшей девушки, её щеки начали покрываться пунцовым румянцем. В душе, словно поднятый с речной глубины ил, взметнулась буря чувств: сомнения, страх, неуверенность, раздражение и наперекор всему этому дикий, почти опьяняющий восторг, скрыть который оказалось сложнее всего.

— Почему… почему ты решил пригласить именно меня? — почти прошептала она, боясь не справиться с собственным голосом.

«И с чего это, Бога ради, я так разволновалась?!» — мысленно вопрошала она, с замиранием сердца ожидая его ответ.

Том с легкой полуулыбкой пожал плечами.

— Потому что ты единственная, с кем я хотел бы пойти, — прямо ответил он, вызвав в душе девушки новую волну смятения и радости.

— Я, — Гермиона замешкалась, от переполняющих эмоций у неё голова шла кругом, и ей никак не удавалось сформулировать ни одной внятной мысли. — Я могу подумать? — наконец, выдавила она.

— Конечно, — любезно улыбнулся Том, — думай, сколько тебе угодно. Я все равно не планировал приглашать кого-то кроме тебя.

Она на это только резко кивнула, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар и, тихо извинившись, почти бегом бросилась прочь, оставляя Арчера одного.

Когда библиотека, Том и весь этот разговор остались далеко позади, девушка оглядевшись, юркнула в тёмную нишу за гобеленом и, привалившись спиной к стене, шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как от волнения у неё подгибаются ноги, а губы сами собой растягиваются в счастливой улыбке. Перед глазами застыло спокойное лицо Тома Арчера. Она все еще отчетливо помнила, как он, не отрываясь, смотрел ей в глаза, а память услужливо снова и снова воспроизводила в сознании его тихий голос, когда он просил её пойти с ним на бал. Когда впервые назвал ее по имени.

_«Гермиона»._

У неё вырвался еще один необъяснимо счастливый вздох.

Никогда в жизни Гермиона Грейнджер не чувствовала себя такой растерянной и сбитой с толку. Да, Арчер и раньше вызывал у неё бурю противоречивых чувств от негодования, до восхищения, но никогда ещё она не ощущала себя такой потерянной.

В голове, роем рассерженных пчел гудели миллионы вопросов: «Почему я?», «Неужели это правда?», «А вдруг это очередной способ унизить меня?», «Вдруг он просто смеётся надо мной?», «А что если нет? Что если всё-таки нет?», «Томас Арчер пригласил меня на бал?! Правда?», «Это сон?».

«Что же это со мной творится?» — мысленно вопрошала она, глядя в темноту.

Но разумного ответа не приходило. Мысли её снова и снова возвращались к привлекательному лицу Тома, к его бархатистому голосу, изогнутых в легкой усмешке губам, глубоким, гипнотическим глазам…

И вдруг бешеный ураган образов, вопросов и чувств замер, раскинувшись перед внутренним взором девушки в ясную, совершенно четкую картину. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание. В ужасе уставившись прямо перед собой, она зажала рот обеими руками. Осознание оказалось до обидного простым и неожиданно пугающим.

— Я влюбилась в Томаса Арчера, — отнимая руки от лица, прошептала она в пустоту.

В груди, в подтверждение ее словам, захлебываясь собственным ритмом, бешено колотилось сердце.

  


* * *

В целом, несмотря на неотвратимо надвигающийся бал, жизнь Гарри значительно изменилась к лучшему. И причина этому — золотое яйцо, похищенное у хвостороги. Он почти не сталкивался в коридорах с открытым недружелюбием и даже обнаружил, что многие вновь настроены довольно дружелюбно. Он даже получил несколько приглашений на бал от девушек с других факультетов, которые с удовольствием отклонил, не забыв известить каждую из них, что у него уже есть пара. Конечно, их в нем в первую очередь привлекала известность и возможность пойти на бал с одним из чемпионов. Такая перспектива, определенно неплохо поднимала самооценку женского населения школы. Кто бы отказался сопровождать на балу скандальную знаменитость?

Именно поэтому их неожиданное внимание мало его трогало и потому он с таким злорадством отказывал. Мотивы Дафны ему тоже были малопонятны, конечно, но Гринграсс, по крайней мере, была ему достаточно симпатична, чтобы провести в её компании целый вечер.

Да и сейчас его куда больше интересовал лучший друг, который упрямо не признавался, кого пригласил на бал и на все расспросы только пожимал плечами и загадочно улыбался.

— Какая тебе разница, кого я пригласил, Гарри? — лениво говорил он.

— Но мне же интересно! — ныл Поттер.

— Ну значит, можешь оставить свое любопытство при себе, — не уступал друг. — Если ты решил транслировать на всю школу, что идешь с Гринграсс на бал, то это не значит, что все остальные станут поступать так же.

— Но, Том…

— Отстань.

Гарри нехотя отступил и, для порядка, повздыхав над душой Арчера еще пару минут, демонстративно удалился в неизвестном направлении. Иди ему особенно было некуда, поэтому, побродив туда-сюда у входа в Выручай-Комнату, откуда он только что вышел, Гарри отправился в гостиную Слизерина, собираясь полистать Летопись Заклинателей. Он все еще пытался понять, что же напомнил ему вопль, который издавало золотое яйцо, когда он его открыл, и был почти уверен, что видел похожее описание в своей книге.

Увы, дойти до подземелий ему так и не дали. На втором этаже у лестницы о чем-то переговаривалось четверо пятикурсников с Хаффлпаффа. Увидев Поттера, в одиночестве блуждающего по школе, они разом затихли, обратив на него недружелюбные взгляды. Гарри даже удивился немного — эти обычно предпочитали избегать конфликтов, но видимо тот факт, что слизеринец обошел их чемпиона на первом испытании, сильно подпортил некоторым настроение. Юноша плевать хотел на их недовольство и, даже не взглянув на мрачных ребят, прошел мимо, полностью игнорируя оскорбительное замечание, брошенное ему в спину. Остановиться ему пришлось, только когда на плечо тяжело опустилась чья-то ладонь:

— Ты что, возомнил себя настолько важной фигурой, что решил, будто можно игнорировать нас, Поттер? — раздраженно уточнил кто-то из них.

Гарри вздохнул. По правде говоря, у рейвенкловцев выражать негодование выходило как-то органичнее. Он в пол оборота глянул на хмурого парня, который явно ждал от него ответа. Нужно было сказать что-то нейтральное или прикинуться, что он их не расслышал. Или еще что-нибудь придумать. Что-то, что Гарри всегда делал в подобных ситуациях. Но отчего-то он совершенно не представлял, как стоит отреагировать. Разозлиться? Но он не был зол. Отшутиться? Можно, конечно, но что тут веселого? Гарри изо всех сил пытался нащупать в себе хоть какой-то намек на те чувства, что обычно испытывал в таких ситуациях… или которые он должен бы испытывать. Страх? Беспокойство? Обида? На душе было безмятежно пусто. Что ж, пускай тогда это будет что-то вежливое и нейтральное.

— Убери руку, — собственный голос показался юноше ледяным.

«Не слишком-то вежливо получилось», — подумал он.

— Не лучшая идея — отвечать в таком тоне, Гарри, — нахмурился один из пятикурсников.

Он был загонщиком в их квиддичной команде и казался Поттеру вроде неплохим парнем, но именно сейчас от всех его симпатий не осталось и следа. В груди замерло холодное безразличие.

— А как, по-твоему, я должен отвечать кучке недоумков, решивших качать свои права, Райли? Ты думаешь, вы первые такие? Сходили бы к рэйвенкловцам посовещаться, у них есть чем поделиться из личного опыта.

— Ты назвал нас недоумками? — зарычал тот, что продолжал держать Поттера.

— А ты еще кого-то здесь видишь, гений? — закатил глаза слизеринец.

— Я думаю, давно пора было решить все по-мужски, — процедил парень, встряхнув его за плечо.

— По-мужски это вчетвером на одного? — с издевкой уточнил Гарри. — Очень мужественный посту…

Договорить ему помешал кулак, врезавшийся ему в скулу. Гарри пошатнулся, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, но в себя прийти он так и не успел, потому что за первым ударом последовало ещё два: один угодил под дых, второй, кажется, разбил нос.

«Мерлин, ну почему они решают все свои недовольства примитивным мордобоем? — отстраненно подумал Гарри. — Мы волшебники или кто?»

Он слышал, как кто-то из ребят кричит, пытаясь остановить нападающего, или нападающих? Он никак не мог понять, кому обязан столькими синяками? Перед глазами плясали черно-красные круги, мешая ясно разглядеть происходящее. Впрочем, ему было наплевать, сколько их там. Ему было бы наплевать, даже если бы они сейчас забили его до смерти. Только он не мог понять, почему ему вдруг стало так безразлично собственное благополучие. Казалось бы, буквально несколько минут назад у него все было в порядке с инстинктом самосохранения. И куда он теперь делся? Не специально ли он с самого начала провоцировал это нападение? Но зачем?

«Они начали первыми, так? — подумал он. — Значит, я имею право ударить в ответ. Верно?»

И вдруг все стало очень просто. Наконец все было логично. Причина и следствие. И не нужно гадать, пытаясь понять, кто прав, а кто виноват, и какая реакция в данном случае будет правильной. Его окровавленные губы растянулись в кривой усмешке.

«Вот и чудно».

  


* * *

Как только до Снейпа дошли слухи, что Поттера зверски избила в коридоре группа старшекурсников, он тут же поспешил в лазарет, чтобы лично убедиться, что проклятый мальчишка все еще жив. У входа в палату его уже ожидал Дамблдор. Он был непривычно мрачен, и стоило декану Слизерина подойти ближе, почему-то отвернулся к окну, глядя на улицу.

— Что с мальчиком? — опасаясь худшего, спросил Северус.

— Гарри в порядке, — тихо сказал директор, не глядя на него. — Поппи сейчас занимается его травмами.

— Насколько все плохо? — насторожился зельевар.

— Синяки, ушибы, разбитый нос, — старик помолчал. — Ничего такого, с чем не справились бы лечебные зелья нашей замечательной медсестры.

— Всё понятно, — процедил Снейп. — И где же эти герои, которые решили, что распускать руки — хорошая идея?

— Здесь же. В соседней палате.

Северус развернулся, чтобы навестить группу кретинов, посмевших напасть на его ученика.

— Постой, — окликнул его директор, отворачиваясь, наконец, от окна, — что ты собираешься делать?

— Вбить в головы этим недоумкам, что набрасываться с кулаками на студентов младших курсов — плохая идея.

— Об этом с ними поговорит их декан, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с Гарри, Северус.

— Безусловно, — нахмурился глава Слизерина. — Пока мелкий паршивец снова не напридумывал себе всяких ужасов и не забился в свою раковину.

— Не сказал бы, что Гарри сильно шокирован произошедшим, — медленно протянул директор.

— Ну, еще бы, — скривился зельевар, — ведь каждый год находится пара-тройка гениев которым не терпится что-нибудь ему сломать. Такими темпами, мальчишка скоро начнет шарахаться ото всех, кто превосходит его числом хотя бы вдвое.

— Боюсь, ты не совсем верно понял меня, Северус, — тихо сказал Дамблдор, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты **успокаивал** мальчика. Я хочу, чтобы ты назначил ему взыскание.

— Прошу прощения? — еле слышно процедил декан Слизерина. — На Поттера напали и избили, и вы хотите, чтобы я назначил ему отработку? За что, позвольте узнать?

— Северус, у Гарри полно ушибов и ссадин, у него сломан нос и рассечена бровь. Но те молодые люди, которые напали на него, боюсь, пострадали куда сильнее.

— Поясните, — после недолгого молчания потребовал Снейп.

— У двоих открытые переломы, одному раздробило кость от локтя до запястья, еще у одного так сильно распух язык от наложенного заклинания, что он едва не задохнулся. В сравнении с ними, травмы Гарри кажутся совершенно незначительными.

— И на основании этого вы собираетесь наказать его? — ощетинился зельевар. — Мальчишка защищался. И, на мой взгляд, весьма успешно. Кто после такого рискнет к нему лезть?

— Северус, по словам этих ребят, никто не применял магию. Все они магглорожденные и, не задумываясь, предпочли маггловский способ нападения. К тому же, по их словам, кулаки в ход пустили только двое, когда Гарри их спровоцировал. Но Гарри, не смотря на это, ответил им магией. Ответил очень жестоко, без разбора поражая всех, без исключения.

— Он защищался, — не отступал Снейп.

— Жестокость — не лучший способ доказать свою правоту, Северус, — отрезал директор. — Гарри подверг риску безопасность учеников. Это недопустимо, какие бы цели он ни преследовал. Именно поэтому я прошу тебя, как его декана, провести с ним беседу и назначить отработку. Мальчик должен понимать, что есть черта, которую переступать не следует.

Северус мысленно скрипнул зубами.

«Ну, конечно! Давайте из года в год травмировать ребенку психику, а потом удивляться, отчего это он начал больно кусаться и царапаться, — раздраженно подумал он. — Или всё дело в том, что Поттер слизеринец? А всё что делают слизеринцы, по определению противозаконно и аморально?»

— А что говорит сам Поттер? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— То же самое, что и ты, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Что он просто защищался.

— И сейчас вы предлагаете мне войти в эту дверь и заявить, что он должен был позволить избить себя до полусмерти во имя мира во всём мире? Не кажется ли вам это странным, Альбус? Те четверо получили то, что заслужили.

— Жестокость порождает еще большую жестокость, Северус, — покачал головой старик. — Это не выход и не решение.

— Прекрасно, — отрывисто бросил зельевар и, не сказав больше ни слова, отправился в палату Поттера.

Надо признать, мальчишка и правда выглядел неплохо. Большинство ссадин уже зажили, синяков почти не было видно. О случившемся, пожалуй, напоминал только распухший нос и черные круги под глазами — следствие перелома. Гарри сидел в кровати, с повышенным вниманием изучая что-то за окном. Услышав, как открылась дверь, он повернул голову и улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, профессор, — глухо произнес он, поправив пару ватных тампонов в носу и невольно скривившись от боли.

— Не такой уж и добрый, насколько я могу судить, Поттер, — зельевар подошел к подростку и, взяв его за подбородок, заставил поднять голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо.

Убедившись, что мальчишка и правда не собирается скоропостижно скончаться, Северус присел на стул возле его кровати и вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Поделитесь, как вас угораздило? — устало полюбопытствовал он.

— Я защищался.

— Ломая людям кости?

Юноша пожал плечами:

— Они первыми начали.

— И вы в ответ решили их убить?

Гарри с легким интересом взглянул на профессора:

— А кто-то умер?

Северус постарался не думать, почему в голосе мальчишки столько будничного безразличия.

— Насколько мне известно — нет.

Поттер в ответ только моргнул, словно спрашивая: «И о чём мы тогда тут с вами разговариваем, сэр?»

— То есть, вас не смущает, что вы уложили в лазарет четверых учеников, двое из которых даже не причинили вам вреда? — через силу уточнил зельевар.

— Они первыми начали, — все так же спокойно повторил подросток.

Северусу начало становиться понятно беспокойство директора. Поттера, казалось, вообще не трогало, что он кого-то травмировал. Даже с учетом сложившейся ситуации это было не совсем нормально. В характере мальчишки было бы заниматься самобичеванием по примеру домового эльфа, а не сидеть с постной физиономией, словно ничего особенного и не случилось.

С другой же стороны, поведение мальчика было очень характерно для слизеринца — ни переживаний, ни угрызений совести. Северус мысленно вздохнул. Что ж. Раз вопросы морали у Поттера нынче не в моде, придется подойти к проблеме немного иначе.

— Неважно, кто начал. Важны ваши собственные поступки, мистер Поттер, — постарался объяснить профессор. — Всегда необходимо учитывать последствия ваших действий.

— Я должен был позволить им меня бить? — спросил юноша, так, словно действительно ждал прямого ответа на очевидно бессмысленный вопрос.

— Вы не должны были позволять себе терять контроль.

— Я и не терял.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что намеренно так воинственно отреагировали?

— Да.

— И вас не беспокоит, что впоследствии вас могут счесть агрессивным? — с колкой иронией поинтересовался зельевар.

— Пускай считают, — флегматично заявил Гарри. — Зато в следующий раз им вряд ли придет в голову ко мне соваться.

— Не спорю, — Снейп против воли уже наслаждался этим разговором, он не знал, что нашло на мальчишку в этот раз, но ход его мыслей определённо импонировал мастеру зелий. — Но вы не думаете, что это ухудшит вашу репутацию в школе?

— Куда уж хуже, сэр? — насмешливо протянул Поттер.

— О, поверьте, всё всегда может стать хуже. Разрушать куда проще, чем восстанавливать.

— Зато разрушать веселее.

— До поры до времени, мистер Поттер, — нахмурился декан Слизерина. — Не стоит увлекаться своей вендеттой. В большинстве случаев куда разумнее избежать открытого конфликта. Подумайте об этом.

— Подумаю, сэр.

— Прекрасно, — Северус поднялся со стула. — А чтобы вам было сподручнее думать, я попрошу вас явиться ко мне на отработку сегодня в восемь.

— Я наказан? — брови юноши удивленно поднялись.

— Да.

— Но за что?

Снейп с удовольствием отметил, что на эти новости мальчишка реагирует куда эмоциональнее и все больше становится похож на самого себя. Возможно, известие о предстоящем взыскании вывело его из этого странного эмоционального ступора?

— За драку в коридоре, конечно, — пояснил профессор, — и причинение тяжкого вреда другим ученикам.

— Но ведь не я это начал! — возмутился Гарри, изумрудные глаза вспыхнули негодованием. — Почему это я наказан?!

— Последствия, мистер Поттер, — с издевкой напомнил Снейп, — как я говорил, всегда необходимо учитывать последствия ваших действий.

— Несправедливо, — пробубнил подросток.

— Зависит от того, как на это посмотреть, — хмыкнул декан Слизерина, прежде чем покинуть палату, оставляя разобиженного мальчишку в одиночестве.

  


* * *

— Это все из-за того, что ты слизеринец, — фыркнул Том. — Будь уверен, если бы речь шла о гриффиндорце, его просто погладили бы по головке и пожалели.

— Я согласна, это несправедливо, — поддержала Арчера Гермиона, задумчиво нахмурив брови. — Но, Гарри, не слишком ли радикально ты себя повел? Я слышала, что у одного из ребят два открытых перелома, — она со вздохом покачала головой. — А ведь отношение к тебе других учеников только-только начало улучшаться.

— Мне плевать на отношение ко мне учеников, — скривился Поттер. — Оно меняется по три раза на дню, если постоянно обращать на это внимание, можно с ума сойти.

На самом деле, спорил он просто из упрямства. Когда прошлым вечером он пришел на отработку к Снейпу, тот буквально свалил ему на голову несметное количество грязных котлов, велев все их хорошенько отдраить без применения магии. Первые полчаса юноша страшно злился на декана: «Специально он их что ли собирает?» — ругался про себя он, остервенело оттирая пропитанный какой-то едкой дрянью метал. Но постепенно злость сходила на «нет» и подросток снова и снова возвращался мыслями к злосчастной потасовке, приходя к выводу, что повел себя, мягко говоря, не совсем адекватно.

Гарри и сам уже не понимал, что тогда на него нашло. Это же хаффлпаффцы, во имя Мерлина! С кем с кем, а с этими ребятами всегда можно договориться, зачем же он довел ситуацию до рукоприкладства?! Куда разумнее было бы просто поговорить с ними и все решить по-хорошему. Какого дьявола ему понадобилось их провоцировать? Ведь ясно было, что ничего дурного они делать сначала и не собирались.

Гарри пытался убедить себя, что сработал рефлекс, и он просто сорвался — в конце концов, сколько можно цепляться к нему по поводу и без? Вполне логично, что однажды можно просто потерять над собой контроль и вспыхнуть от одной искры. Только вот это ведь не так. Он же не был взбешен. Если припомнить, то он вообще в тот момент ничего не чувствовал. Тогда что же им двигало? Он ведь специально злил их, подталкивал к насилию, чтобы ответить самым примитивным и простым способом — жестокой расправой. Эдакая извращённая форма справедливости — если тебя бьют, бей в ответ.

Не то чтобы он что-то от этого выиграл. Более того, он серьезно покалечил нескольких ребят и даже угрызений совести после не испытывал.

Снейп ведь прав — нельзя так поступать.

К концу отработки Гарри так извелся всеми этими переживаниями, что даже собрался извиниться перед теми ребятами. Из аудитории профессора юноша уходил с твердым намерением исправить ситуацию, но, проснувшись следующим утром, почему-то передумал.

Жестоко или нет — это было в какой-то мере справедливо. Разве стоит просить прощения за то, что ты отстаивал собственную позицию? Он действительно перегнул немного в этот раз и определенно не станет так поступать в будущем, но и унижаться не намерен.

Пусть говорят и думают, что хотят, в конце концов, у него тоже есть право разочек выйти из себя и в запале наломать дров. Он же не убил никого, так? А раз все живы, то и незачем так волноваться.

Тем временем между Гермионой и Томом продолжался спор на тему «кто прав, а кто виноват»:

— Но, Гарри, — говорила гриффиндорка, — они ведь просто хотели поговорить с тобой…

— Да, и сами не заметили, как сломали ему нос, — закатил глаза Арчер. — Мерлина ради, Гермиона, не будь ты такой моралисткой. Чего бы они там ни хотели сделать вначале, закончилось все это избиением. Что, по-твоему, должен был сделать Гарри? Попытаться поддержать вежливую беседу?

« **Гермиона**? — тем временем весело удивился Поттер, переводя взгляд с лучшего друга на неожиданно смутившуюся девушку и обратно. — И что бы это значило?»

— Нет-нет, конечно, я не говорю о том, что Гарри должен был стоять там и ничего не делать, — торопливо ответила она, отводя взгляд. — Но, может быть, стоило как-то м-м… помягче отреагировать?

— Их было четверо, а он один, — парировал Том, с насмешливой улыбкой разглядывая Гермиону. — Тут всего два варианта: либо ты бьешь сильнее и побеждаешь, либо сдерживаешься, и тебя размазывают по стенке.

— Напало всего двое, — не согласилась она. — А Гарри покалечил всех четверых.

— Это просто предвосхищение событий, — авторитетно заявил Арчер. — Откуда Гарри было знать, что те двое рано или поздно не присоединяться к своим приятелям. Не стоит недооценивать противника.

— Возможно, ты прав, — девушка задумчиво покусывала кончик пера, старательно не замечая пристального взгляда оппонента. — Но всё это кажется мне каким-то... неправильным. Почему они вообще напали на Гарри? Это так непохоже на хаффлпаффцев. Они же мирные.

— Мирные или нет, но Гарри они рассматривают как потенциального соперника, которого нужно любым способом вывести из игры. Да и не стоит обобщать. Идиотов везде полно.

Поттер в полемике не участвовал. Подперев голову рукой, он с лукавой полуулыбкой наблюдал за друзьями, гадая, что между ними произошло, и с каких это пор кудрявая отличница стала вдруг для Тома «Гермионой»? Арчер определенно вел себя с ней куда вежливее обычного, но почему?

Вдруг юношу посетило совершенно невероятное озарение, и его изумрудные глаза удивленно расширились на мгновение: «Неужели Том пригласил Гермиону на бал?!» — пораженно подумал он, но пока решил оставить свои мысли при себе. Если он прав, то рано или поздно все равно об этом узнает, а если нет… то его просто засмеют… или ещё раз сломают нос… в четыре руки.


	13. Волшебство преображения

Последние дни семестра были на редкость шумными. По замку разлеталось все больше совершенно невероятных сплетен и слухов. Кто-то утверждал, что Дамблдор купил у мадам Розмерты восемьсот бочек хмельной медовухи. Кто-то искренне верил, что на балу будут лепреконы и вейлы. Некоторые поговаривали, что в Хогвартс приглашена группа «Ведуньи», и это вроде как была единственная подтвержденная информация. Кто такие «Ведуньи», Гарри понятия не имел, но, судя по ажиотажу среди выросших под музыку Волшебного Радиовещания, это был сверхзнаменитый ансамбль. Драко авторитетно утверждал, что лично знает солиста и нескольких музыкантов, но Блэйз у него за спиной со смехом уверял сокурсников, что Малфою это просто однажды приснилось, но он не хочет в этом признаться.

Некоторые учителя, а среди них и Флитвик, махнули рукой на старшекурсников, ополоумевших от предстоящего бала, позволив творить на своих уроках все, что им заблагорассудится. Конечно, не все преподаватели проявили подобное понимание. К примеру, отвлечь профессора Биннса от истории магии не смогла даже собственная смерть, что уж говорить о таком пустяке, как Святочный бал? Но это не особо мешало ученикам заниматься на его уроке своими делами или тихонько дремать, скрывшись за книгой. МакГонагалл и Грюм заставляли студентов работать на уроке до последних минут. И, конечно, Снейп скорее бы усыновил весь Гриффиндор, чем позволил бездельничать в лаборатории зельеварения. А чтобы немного отвлечь от романтических порханий в облаках некоторых индивидов, он, не скрывая злорадного удовольствия, сообщил, что на последнем уроке будет контрольная по противоядиям. После чего бесконечно наслаждался ужасом, проступившим на лицах некоторых учеников.

На злосчастную потасовку Поттера с Хаффлпаффцами среди всего этого безумия никто почти не обратил внимания. Потолковали денек и забыли за ворохом других впечатлений, хотя, конечно, Гарри частенько ловил на себе недружелюбные взгляды некоторых ребят, которые его поступок явно не оценили.

Гермиона же, вместо того, чтобы думать о бале, как и другие девушки, отчего-то очень обеспокоилась предстоящим вторым испытанием и постоянно допрашивала друга о разгадке послания в золотом яйце, не давая ему прохода.

— Да успокойся, Гермиона. У меня уйма времени до двадцать четвертого февраля, — отмахивался от неё юноша.

Он, конечно, просматривал книги в поисках информации, но не слишком усердствовал, оставив все на волю случая. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно вспомнит, что означают скрип и визг под золотой скорлупой.

— Но, может, для разгадки нужны недели и недели! — не отступала девушка. — Представь себе, все додумаются, в чем состоит вторая задача, а ты нет. Вид у тебя будет идиотский.

— Это вряд ли кого-то удивит, — посмеиваясь, комментировал Арчер. — Гарри любит оставлять о себе запоминающееся впечатление.

— О, да отстаньте вы от меня! — закатил глаза Поттер. — С драконом же я смог разобраться.

— Да, и чуть не был убит в процессе, — любезно напомнил лучший друг.

— Брось, Том, у меня всё было под контролем, — надменно фыркнул Гарри.

— Угу. Всё. Кроме дракона.

— Впереди два с половиной месяца! Это целая куча времени! — упрямо насупился Поттер.

— О, конечно! Тебе этого вполне хватит, чтобы настроиться на умопомрачительное фиаско, — ехидно посмеиваясь, согласился друг.

Гарри сделал вид, что обиделся и уткнулся в книгу, не замечая, как Том бросил вопросительный взгляд на гриффиндорскую отличницу, и та, неожиданно покраснев, опустила глаза и вдруг торопливо засобиралась.

— Куда это ты? — поинтересовался Поттер, заметив, что она встает из-за стола.

Стараясь не смотреть на ребят, Гермиона с усилием запихивала в сумку учебник по чарам.

— Мне нужно, хм, нужно… сходить в гостиную, у меня там, хм, дела. Да. Дела. Пока.

И ни на кого не глядя, девушка поспешила прочь из библиотеки. Оба слизеринца проводили её задумчивыми взглядами.

— Она как-то странно себя ведет в последнее время, да? — помолчав, протянул Гарри, многозначительно покосившись на друга.

Том усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям.

— Пожалуй.

  


* * *

Гермиона так торопилась оказаться подальше от внимательного взгляда Арчера, что почти ничего вокруг себя не замечала, поэтому, когда на ее пути, словно из-под земли, возник болгарский чемпион, гриффиндорка едва в него не врезалась.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, — сконфуженно пробормотала она, пытаясь как-нибудь его обойти.

— Подожди, — он преградил ей дорогу, и быстро глянув по сторонам, убеждаясь, что они в коридоре одни, шагнул ближе.

Гермиона, прижав сумку к груди, насторожено уставилась на него.

— Я давно пытался с тобой поговорить, — с грубоватым акцентом произнес он.

— О? — она подозрительно сощурилась.

— Ты... ты уже идешь с кем-нибудь на бал?

Она с минуту безо всякого выражения смотрела на него, не сразу поняв смысл вопроса.

— Что? — резко переспросила девушка, полагая, что ослышалась.

— Я хотел бы пригласить тебя, если ты еще свободна, — явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, сказал Крам.

Неожиданно все эти «преследования», коими виделось гриффиндорке повышенное внимание знаменитого ловца, обрели совершенно иной смысл.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной на бал? — ошеломленно переспросила она.

— Да, я был бы рад, если бы ты согласилась, — он выдал нечто отдаленно похожее на улыбку.

Гермиона в недоумении смотрела на него. Пожалуй, это было даже более невероятным, чем приглашение Арчера. Кто бы мог подумать, что Виктор Крам, которого постоянно окружала куча поклонниц, заинтересуется обычной магглорожденной? Но в сравнении с той бурей чувств, которую испытала Гермиона, когда её пригласил Том, сейчас она была просто сильно удивлена. Её все еще мучили подозрения относительно искренности болгарского чемпиона. Не пытается ли он через неё каким-то образом навредить Гарри? Но каким, Бога ради? Можно ли допустить, что она просто ему нравится? Маловероятно, конечно, но почему бы и нет? От одного похода на бал ничего дурного не будет, ведь так?

Внезапно поверить в то, что ей заинтересовался знаменитый болгарский чемпион, оказалось куда проще, чем в то, что Том Арчер хочет пойти с ней на бал.

Гриффиндорка медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. Она так хотела, так **невообразимо** хотела пойти на бал с Томом, что при одной мысли об этом у неё начинала кружиться голова. Но именно поэтому ей совершенно не стоило этого делать. Держать под контролем собственные чувства, когда рядом был Арчер, становилось слишком трудно. А дать ему понять, насколько он ей небезразличен девушка была не готова. Она и себе в этом до конца признаваться боялась. Это будет слишком ужасно, если он просто рассмеется ей в лицо. Лучше уж пойти на бал с кем-то другим. С кем-то, чье присутствие не заставляет ее сердце так бешено колотиться в груди. И коль скоро желающих было не так уж и много…

Расценив её продолжительное молчание по-своему, Крам помрачнел:

— Если не хочешь, так и скажи, — прямо заявил он.

— Нет-нет! — она торопливо замотала головой, потом, сообразив, что это звучит несколько двусмысленно, сделала глубокий вдох и решительно кивнула: — Я согласна.

— Правда? — на этот раз он улыбнулся куда шире. — Отлично!

— Да, — она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда, до встречи? — он отступил на шаг, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— До встречи, — слабо пролепетала она и, несколько сконфужено распрощавшись с обрадованным Крамом, в полнейшем унынии поплелась в гриффиндорское общежитие.

В душе у нее царила полнейшая сумятица. Гермиона еле слышно застонала от отчаяния.

«Ну зачем я вообще согласилась?» — ругала она себя.

К сожалению, догонять сейчас Крама и отказывать ему, было бы еще глупее. Да и потом, почему собственно она не должна с ним идти? Она ведь ничего не обещала Тому, так? И никаких обязательств перед ним у неё нет. Но отчего же тогда так паршиво на душе?

«О, ну хватит, Гермиона! — мысленно прикрикнула она на себя. — Он с первого дня вашего знакомства только и делал, что оскорблял тебя! Что у вас за отношения такие? Три года подряд терпеть тебя не мог и вдруг решил снизойти до приглашения на бал? Вот ещё! — девушка сердито фыркнула: — Неужели он и правда на что-то рассчитывал? После всего, что я от него вытерпела? Нет уж».

Она зашагала вперед уверенней, но через двадцать шагов снова сникла. Лицо Тома, его голос и глаза никак не желали покидать сознание девушки. Ей так нравилось, как он звал её по имени… в последнее время он даже вел себя куда терпимее.

«Неужели все это теперь исчезнет? — тоскливо думала она. — Неужели я всё испортила?»

К собственному стыду от этих мыслей она едва не расплакалась.

«Какая же ты дура, Гермиона!» — корила себя девушка.

И что теперь делать?

Как же ей нужно было сейчас с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом! Но с кем? С Гарри? Он обожал своего лучшего друга и, безусловно, посоветовал бы пойти на бал с ним, тем более, Арчер сам её пригласил. С Джинни? Она терпеть не могла слизеринцев, кроме Гарри и, конечно, проголосовала бы за Крама. Невилл? Слишком застенчив. Рон? Гермиона язвительно фыркнула: «Ну да, как же!»

Она снова вздохнула.

А еще ей предстояло как-то объясниться с Томом.

Жизнь неожиданно стала ужасно сложной.

«Не нужно было соглашаться», — апатично подумала девушка, подходя к портрету, скрывающему вход в гостиную Гриффиндора.

  


* * *

Администрация школы, обуреваемая желанием поразить гостей из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, проявила небывалую изобретательность. Замок никогда еще не выглядел так нарядно. Нетающие сосульки свисали с перил мраморной лестницы, традиционные двенадцать елок Большого зала были увешаны светящимися желудями, живыми ухающими совами из чистого золота и другими волшебными игрушками. Рыцарские доспехи пели рождественские гимны. Завхоз замка Филч раз десять извлекал из доспехов Пивза, откуда тот между гимнами распевал песни собственного сочинения и весьма грубого содержания.

За пару дней до начала Рождественских каникул, когда Том и Гарри засели в Выручай-Комнате, Арчер вдруг резко прекратил тренировку и обратил горящие предвкушением глаза на лучшего друга. Перехватив его взгляд, Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

— Как думаешь, может, стоит попробовать? — тихо предложил Том.

— Сейчас? — Поттер неуверенно огляделся, словно где-то в комнате имелась подсказка, как лучше поступить.

— А почему нет? — не отступал друг. — По мне так мы слишком долго тянули с этим.

Юноша глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну, пожалуй, ты прав… кто первый?

Том мгновение размышлял.

— Думаю, лучше ты, — решил он. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я, по крайней мере, смогу тебе помочь.

— Вот уж не знаю, — оскорбленно нахмурился Поттер. — Я все-таки куда лучше разбираюсь в целительстве.

— А у меня магия более стабильная, — парировал Том. — Давай.

Поворчав немного для приличия, подросток уселся на пол и раскрыл пособие по анимагии и тетрадь с их собственными конспектами и заметками. Том призвал поближе кресло и, забравшись на него с ногами, произнес:

— Так. Не торопись. Шаг за шагом, как мы с тобой делали, — наставлял друга он. — Расслабься и дыши ровно. Как только почувствуешь потоки магии, начинай постепенно их собирать и готовить к трансформации. Первый раз превращаться всегда сложно, поэтому действуй осторожно и только когда будешь уверен, что полностью контролируешь свою магию, произноси заклинание. Помнишь о рисках?

Гарри, который ещё раз перечитывал некоторые основные пункты в конспектах, кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Сняв мантию и оставшись только в форменных школьных брюках и рубашке, он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить волнение.

— Риски. Ага. Есть риск неполной трансформации, что может повлечь за собой шок и расстройство психики и иногда даже травмы и смерть. Но если процесс наблюдает другой волшебник, он может отменить заклинание.

— Здесь я смогу тебе помочь, — уверено кивнул Том. — Дальше?

— Возможна полная или частичная потеря себя, после трансформации в животное, — продолжил говорить Гарри, рассуждения о практических вопросах помогали быстрее привести мысли в порядок. — С одной стороны, наблюдающий волшебник может так же отменить трансформацию, пока процесс не станет необратим. С другой, рискует сам наблюдатель, так как невозможно предсказать анимагическую форму мага до полного превращения. И она может представлять собой угрозу, если я превращусь, например, в медведя или другое опасное животное.

— Вывод? — потребовал Арчер.

— Не позволять сознанию ускользнуть. Полностью контролировать процесс. Постараться ясно осознать момент трансформации и объединить человеческий разум с животными инстинктами.

— Хорошо. Ещё?

— Ещё мне чертовски не хочется стать какой-нибудь золотой рыбкой, — вздохнул Поттер. — Вот это реально будет конфуз года.

Послышался тихий смешок Тома.

— Не переживай, в случае чего я смогу организовать для тебя небольшой аквариум.

— Спасибо за заботу, мой такой забавный лучший друг, — едко проворчал Гарри.

— Не отвлекайся, — посоветовал Арчер, Гарри послушно унял всколыхнувшиеся было тревоги и сосредоточился на своей магии.

— Ну, начали, — прошептал он.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем юноша начал чувствовать тонкие нити волшебной энергии, оплетающие его с ног до головы. Они текли и струились, подобно тысячам рек, излучая бледное сияние. Свободные, гибкие, податливые и почти осязаемые, они касались его кожи, бежали по венам, смешанные с кровью, бились в груди в такт каждому удару сердца. Очень осторожно и медленно Гарри коснулся сознанием каждой из них, чувствуя как переплетения магических нитей отзываются едва уловимым звоном, словно это струны удивительно сложного музыкального инструмента.У каждой из них было своё звучание, свой неповторимый оттенок, своя тональность. Он снова и снова перебирал эти волшебные струны, пока все они не зазвучали единой правильной мелодией, пока каждая не приняла верную форму и не потекла в нужном направлении.

И только когда юноша осознал, что держит в своих руках единый, абсолютно гармоничный и послушный инструмент, он медленно втянул воздух через приоткрытые губы и плавно потянул на себя дрожащие от напряжения нити, как стрелок, натягивающий тетиву лука. Выждав еще мгновение, он резко выдохнул, формулируя в уме заклинание анимагической трансформации и направляя собранную энергию точно в цель. Та, подобно крыльям, с шорохом распахнулась за спиной юноши, окружила его со всех сторон словно кокон и… застыла.

Не очень-то понимая, удалось ли его заклинание, Гарри приоткрыл один глаз, потом, помедлив, другой. Ничего не происходило. Он вроде как все ещё оставался самим собой. Поттер обратил вопросительный взгляд на лучшего друга, который, почти не дыша, наблюдал за ним, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь. Том нахмурился и покачал головой. Гарри разочаровано вздохнул.

— Думаю, теперь твоя… — он замолчал. Руку неожиданно будто окунули в ледяную воду. Подросток закатал рукав — вся кожа была покрыта мелкими пупырышками, как от холода. — Странно.

— Что там? — Арчер подошел поближе и оба слизеринца в задумчивости уставились на руку Гарри.

— И что это такое? — он закатал второй рукав, но с другой рукой все было в порядке.

— Хм, — Том осторожно взял друга за запястье и принялся вертеть его руку из стороны в сторону. — А что ты чувствуешь?

— Холод, — нахмурился Гарри. — И всё.

— Хм, — снова сказал Арчер и надолго замолчал.

— Думаю, у меня все-таки ничего не вышло, — расстроенно пробормотал Поттер. — Видимо, слишком рано произнёс заклинание. Может, еще раз попробовать?

— Попробуй, — подумав, согласился друг.

Они снова разошлись по своим местам — Том в кресло, Гарри — в центр комнаты. Наступила напряженная тишина. Но вновь сосредоточиться на своей магии для второй попытки юноша так и не успел, потому что всё его тело вдруг сковало страшным холодом, будто он целиком провалился под лед. Вскрикнув, он упал на колени. Арчер тут же оказался рядом:

— Гарри? Ты как? — встревоженно спрашивал он.

— Не знаю, — прошептал подросток, морщась от боли. Руки и ноги свело сильной судорогой. — Все кости ломит.

Он вдруг с ужасом услышал, как что-то внутри него хрустнуло. Раз, другой. К горлу подкатила тошнота, казалось, кто-то размешивал огромной ложкой все его внутренности, попутно ломая кости.

— Гарри, твоя рука, — пораженно прошептал Арчер.

Превозмогая боль, Поттер опустил взгляд, в бессмысленном ступоре глядя на собственную руку — пальцы посветлели, сморщились и истончились, ногти медленно удлинялись, становясь уже и острее.

— Как… как это прекратить?! — задыхаясь, спросил он.

— Началась трансформация, — Арчер сидел на корточках рядом с ним, поддерживая друга за плечи. — Сосредоточься, Гарри, это не должно продлиться долго.

— Я… я не уверен, что…

Губы отказывалась его слушаться. Он попытался их облизать, но язык будто прилип к нёбу. Юноша зажмурился, пытаясь вопреки страху и боли ухватиться за свою магию, контролировать процесс, ускорить его, если возможно.

Том что-то ему говорил. Повторял снова и снова. Но Гарри почти не слышал его — в ушах стоял страшный гул, а голова болела так, будто ее сжимали в тисках. Он вдруг понял, что больше не чувствует собственных ног и, покачнувшись, уперся в пол руками, низко опустив голову. Боль и парализующий холод отступали и вместо них подростка захлестнула волна совершенно новых странных ощущений. Его тело будто перестало ему принадлежать. Стало легким, тонким, удивительно хрупким. Удержать равновесие он теперь мог только опираясь всем телом на руки. Пальцы конвульсивно сжимались, царапая черными когтями пол, а спина, казалось, росла и расширялась, вытягивалась, полностью меняя форму, ломая привычный силуэт и превращаясь во что-то совершенно новое.

Неожиданно он почувствовал, как с силой ударился чем-то об пол… но только чем? Что-то большое и широкое снова и снова с шорохом ударялось о твердый камень, но это было не больно, просто странно. Ещё он слышал чей-то голос, очень громкий. Раздражающе резкий. Он мотнул из стороны в сторону головой, открыл глаза и потрясенно замер.

Мир стал удивительно ярким, словно его зрение многократно возросло, а угол обзора расширился вдвое. Казалось, он теперь мог уловить любое движение, разглядеть малейшую деталь комнаты. Нечто рядом с ним шевельнулось, и он резко повернул голову, чуть склонив её набок. Что-то… нет… кто-то, медленно протягивал к нему руку.

— Гарри? Ты слышишь меня?

«Прекрасно слышу!» — хотел ответить он, но вместо слов из горла вырвался резкий, высокий крик.

Он вздрогнул, переступив с ноги на ногу… с ноги на ногу? Разве это не руки? Он опустил голову, взгляд скользнул по пепельно-серой груди с черными и бурыми вкраплениями и уперся в пару когтистых… лап? Что-то снова с шорохом зашевелилось у него за плечами. Пытаясь понять, что это такое, он дернулся сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, но это «что-то» упорно следовало за ним.

И вдруг помещение заполнил хохот. Он перестал метаться и повернул голову к источнику звука. Человек сидел прямо рядом с ним на полу и почему-то казался огромным. Это едва не напугало его, но тут прозвучал знакомый голос. Достаточно знакомый, чтобы почувствовать доверие к нему и успокоиться.

— Во имя Морганы, Гарри, прекрати скакать по полу! — смеялся человек. — Ты похож на чертову курицу!

«Гарри? — он задумался. Воспринимать речь человека и обдумывать ее оказалось очень трудно. — Гарри это моё имя, так ведь?»

Очень медленно разум его прояснялся. Воспоминания, ощущения, мысли и чувства переплетались друг с другом, объединяя человеческое сознание с животным, делая его пребывание в ином, незнакомом теле более понятным и позволяя контролировать собственные движения и органы чувств, которые до этого, казалось, совершенно обезумели.

Когда головокружение и полная дезориентация отступили, Гарри, наконец, смог в полной мере **почувствовать** свою новую форму. Он и правда был небольшим и сам себе казался легким. Невероятно сильно хотелось оттолкнуться ногами от земли и взлететь. Взлететь? Он пошевелил плечами и к своему удивлению вместо рук по полу заскользили черно-бурые перья.

«Крылья? — подумал Гарри, ощущая, как сердце колотится от восторга. — У меня есть крылья! Я птица! Я могу летать!»

Переполненный чувствами, он оттолкнулся от каменных плит, подпрыгивая и одновременно делая взмах крыльями, готовый взмыть вверх.

Полет был эмоциональным и насыщенным, но недолгим, закончившись позорным падением на брюхо.

Несколько следующих попыток не увенчались успехом и Гарри, очень разочарованный, нахохлился в углу комнаты, мрачно глядя на смеющегося лучшего друга.

— Ну-ну, не все сразу, Гарри, — продолжая ехидно посмеиваться, подытожил Том, подходя ближе. За ним по воздуху плыло большое зеркало в деревянной раме. — По крайней мере, ты не превратился в медузу… ну, или там… не знаю… морского конька, — он снова прыснул. — Давай, разгляди-ка себя как следует, — и с этими словами он установил зеркало прямо напротив друга, чтобы тот смог наконец увидеть собственное отражение.

Гарри с интересом уставился в зеркало. По ту сторону стекла на него, не мигая, смотрела некрупная птица с изогнутым острым клювом. Светло-серое оперение на груди с черными и бурыми вкраплениями, на животе становилось почти белым. Верхняя часть тела была пепельно-серой и чёрной с охристыми краями перьев. На тёмной спине угадывался светло-бурый рисунок. Узкие длинные крылья сверху имели тот же цвет, что и спина, а снизу, подобно оперению на груди и животе, были светлыми с узкими продольными отметинками. Хвост, как и крылья, имел чёткую границу между тёмным верхом и светлым низом и заканчивался длинными черными перьями. От головы по спине к хвосту шла тонкая чёрная полоса, которая в сочетании с хвостом чем-то напоминала стрелу.

В целом, выглядело все это очень симпатично. Ещё раз взглянув в собственные янтарные глаза в отражении, Гарри поплотнее прижал крылья к бокам, сосредоточился и начал расти и увеличиваться.

Обратная трансформация оказалась куда проще. Перья рассыпались по полу и таяли, словно дымка, спина распрямлялась, а крылья плавно опадали складками одежды. Аккуратная птичья голова увеличивалась, загнутый черный клюв начинал постепенно светлеть, принимая очертания носа, в янтарных глазах появились изумрудные вкрапления, постепенно заполняя радужку. Желтые, когтистые лапы расширялись, кожа выравнивалась, пальцы постепенно становились больше похожи на человеческие.

Наконец, после нескольких мгновений бешеного головокружения, в отражении Гарри увидел самого себя. С несколько диким выражением лица, он сидел на корточках, продолжая упираться руками в пол, и пристально рассматривал самого себя, как-то совсем уж по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу. Ощущение нереальности происходящего практически зашкаливало.

— Ну как? — Том помог ему подняться на ноги.

— С ума можно сойти, — сипло выдавил Поттер и быстро заморгал.

После невообразимо яркого птичьего зрения, мир глазами человека казался узким, тусклым и подернутым мутной дымкой. Юноша медленно провел рукой по лицу, невольно пытаясь смахнуть с глаз эту блеклую паутину, но ничего не изменилось. Оставалось только смириться. Вздохнув, подросток выпрямился, медленно поднялся с пола и покачнулся, привыкая стоять на длинных человеческих ногах. Удивительно, как быстро изменилось восприятие мира, пока он находился в теле птицы.

Том, понимая состояние друга, усадил его в кресло, давая прийти в себя:

— Дезориентация — это нормально, — сказал он. — Разуму и телу поначалу будет сложно перестраиваться из одного состояния в другое, но это пройдет.

— Знаю, — Поттер кивнул. — Мне просто нужна пара минут, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Ну, что же, — Арчер усмехнулся. — Поздравляю, Гарри, ты теперь анимаг!

— Анимаг, — прошептал юноша, закрывая глаза. — Поверить не могу, — вдруг вспомнив нечто важное, он снова посмотрел на Тома. — А что за птица была, ты понял?

— Ну, — друг задумался. — Сперва, пока ты скакал тут по кругу, размахивая крыльями, я решил было что ты и правда превратился в курицу, — насмешливо сообщил он. — Но потом пригляделся и… не знаю… похоже на ястреба, вроде бы.

— На ястреба, — с придыханием повторил Поттер, блаженно улыбаясь. — Круто.

— Не то слово, — согласился Арчер и хмыкнул. — Ты только летать научись, а то так и будешь с вылупленными глазами по полу носиться.

— Ну, уж за чем, за чем, а за полетами дело не станет, — уверенно объявил Гарри. — Это я умею делать лучше всего.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — с интересом полюбопытствовал Том.

— До сих пор не верю, что у меня получилось, — признался Поттер.

— Я имел в виду физически, — ехидно уточнил друг.

— О, — Гарри задумался, — вообще-то не очень. Тошнит. И голова кружится.

— Ну, это вроде как нормальные последствия после первого превращения, — Арчер задумчиво листал их конспекты. — Думаю, с моей трансформацией стоит подождать.

— Угу, — юноша прикрыл глаза. — Я хотел бы быть более вменяемым, на случай, если у тебя что-то пойдет не так.

— Значит, после Святочного бала, — подумав, решил Том. — Вряд ли у нас будет ещё время до начала каникул.

Поттер согласно кивнул и снова зажмурился, борясь с тошнотой. Паршивое самочувствие было единственным, что портило восторги подростка по поводу их первого успеха.

  


* * *

В этот раз многие не поехали домой на рождественские каникулы, и в гостиной Слизерина было непривычно многолюдно. Развлекаясь, ребята проводили вечера, играя в шахматы или МаджиКо. Гарри и Том изобретали все новые и новые способы обыгрывать соперников, а иногда с азартом сражались и друг против друга, собирая кучу зрителей. Блэйз потихонечку подначивал сокурсников делать ставки, потому что определить победителя порой было почти невозможно, а следить за игрой лучших друзей становилось всё увлекательнее. За книжки и домашние задания никто садиться не спешил.

На второй день каникул Гарри получил письмо от Сириуса. Тот поздравил его с наступающими праздниками, обещая следующей посылкой передать подарок, сетовал на целителей в клинике святого Мунго, интересовался, как дела у крестника и призывал к осторожности. _«Гляди в оба,_ — гласило послание, — _особенно сейчас. Ведь тот, о ком мы говорили, наверняка где-то совсем рядом. Будь предельно осторожен, чтобы, не ровен час, не попасть в беду. Пиши, если столкнешься с чем-то необычным. Все время держи меня в курсе дела. Сириус»._

— «Гляди в оба!», — проворчал Гарри, убирая письмо в тумбочку. — Можно подумать, я хожу зажмурившись и натыкаюсь на стены.

Том, слушая бормотание друга, только тихо смеялся.

— С твоим «везением», что гляди, что нет, — натягивая пижаму, сказал он. — Тут не поможет, даже если ты себе на затылке дополнительную пару глаз наколдуешь, все равно куда-нибудь, да вляпаешься.

— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Поттер, забираясь в кровать и задергивая полог.

— Да, отлично, мне особенно нравится сочетание пижамных штанов и бархатной окантовки на подоле, — донесся до него веселый смех Забини, который все это время развлекался тем, что раздражал Малфоя, крутящегося перед зеркалом в парадной мантии.

— Интересно, он когда-нибудь собой налюбуется? — послышался задумчивый голос с кровати Гарри.

— Не в этой жизни, — хмыкнул Том, закрывая глаза.

  


* * *

Коридор был погружен во мрак и казался бесконечным. Он медленно шел вперед, приглядываясь к теням, что пролегли длинными, бесформенными фигурами по каменным стенам и полу. Вокруг стояла густая, обволакивающая тишина, в которой он слышал лишь звук собственных шагов и дыхания. Холодные стены и низкий сводчатый потолок давили на него, создавая чувство, будто он оказался где-то глубоко под землей. Здесь не было ветра, не было света, не было неба. И не было ни единой живой души. Он шел вперед, слушая эхо собственных шагов. Звук двоился, отражаясь от стен, и отчего-то раздавался позади, словно кто-то неотступно следовал за ним.

Он ускорил шаг, не решаясь обернуться, и незримый преследователь пошел быстрее. Теперь шаги звучали гораздо ближе, и это внезапно привело его в ужас. Он сорвался на бег, молясь, чтобы проклятый коридор закончился, молясь выбраться отсюда, сбежать от неизвестного, чьи шаги раздавались все ближе и ближе. Он чувствовал присутствие прямо у себя за спиной, ощущал горящий ядовитой ненавистью взгляд, устремленный на него. Казалось, ещё мгновение и на его плечо опустится чья-то рука. Парализованный ужасом он оступился и замер. Темный коридор погрузился в вязкую тишину, которую через мгновение разорвало сиплое дыхание за его спиной. Оно с трудом вырывалось из горла стоящего позади него человека. В нос ударил приторно-сладкий смрад гниющей плоти.

Ужас его был так велик, что по щекам покатились слёзы отчаяния. Он не мог сбежать от этого. Не мог этому противостоять. Не мог укрыться в этом стылом бесконечном коридоре, что пролегал в неизвестности, вне пространства и времени.

Когда страх невозможно стало переносить, он, наконец, обернулся.

В шаге от него стояло существо, некогда бывшее живым человеком… девушкой. Серая кожа, покрытая язвами и струпьями обтягивала изуродованное, худое лицо, искривленный, открытый будто в безмолвном крике рот обнажал почерневшие, зубы, белесые запавшие глаза слепо таращились в пустоту. Руки, с тонкими искривленными пальцами безвольно висели вдоль тела. Жидкие, почти выпавшие тёмные волосы спускались ниже плеч и падали на кошмарное, искаженное смертью лицо. Под распахнутыми полами старой, покрытой засохшими пятнами крови, мантии, отдаленно похожей на их школьную форму, виднелась грязная рубашка, разорванная сломанными ребрами, что торчали в разные стороны так, будто кто-то с нечеловеческой силой руками выворачивал каждое из них.

Он смотрел в пустые, поблекшие глаза, задыхаясь от страха, не в силах пошевелиться. Звук ее хриплого дыхания сводил с ума. Никогда в жизни, ни перед одним существом он не испытывал такого ужаса, как перед ней.

Покойница издала кошмарный стон, полный ярости и боли, и протянула к нему белую руку, намереваясь вцепиться в него скрюченными костлявыми пальцами. От смрада разложения и смерти к горлу подкатила тошнота. Мышцы одеревенели, не позволяя ни отступить, ни отвернуться.

«Она убьет меня, — в панике думал он. — Разорвет грудную клетку, вырвет сердце, сломает ребра, и я останусь здесь навечно. Запертый здесь. Обреченный блуждать по этим коридорам, слепо таращась в темноту такими же пустыми мертвыми глазами, слушая собственный предсмертный хрип, что будет вырываться из моего горла вопреки моей воле».

Холодные пальцы, покрытые зловонной слизью, сомкнулись на шее. И тогда он смог наконец закричать.

Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Том распахнул глаза. Он лежал в собственной кровати, обливаясь потом и чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце. Паника клокотала в горле, ему казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. В ушах всё ещё звенел собственный крик. Он до сих пор ощущал тот удушающий сладковатый запах тления, витающий в воздухе, чувствовал прикосновение ледяных рук к своей коже.

«Что за дьявольщина?» — потрясенно думал он, механически ощупывая собственное горло.

Никогда прежде ему не снилось ничего подобного, и никогда еще он так не боялся собственных кошмаров.

Кто-то резко откинул полог его кровати. Арчер дернулся и резко сел, готовясь отразить атаку. Но это был всего лишь Блэйз. Том перевел дыхание.

— Ты не спишь? — Забини был нехарактерно бледен.

— В чем дело? — хрипло спросил Том и только сейчас, когда страх, терзающий разум, постепенно отступал, возвращая ему способность мыслить и воспринимать происходящее, он понял, что крик, который до этого слышал и принял за отголосок собственного сна, реален.

— Поттеру, кажется, плохо, — нервно произнес Блэйз, — мы никак не можем его разбудить. Драко пошел за Снейпом.

Чувствуя, что он всё ещё дрожит и, осознавая, что вся его пижама пропитана потом, Арчер, тем не менее, торопливо выбрался из-под одеяла и поспешил к кровати друга. Гарри метался из стороны в сторону, словно его тоже терзали кошмары, руки были прижаты к лицу и до Тома доносились сдавленные стоны, полные боли.

— Что с ним? — он обернулся к Забини. Тот развел руками.

— Понятия не имею. Мы проснулись от его крика. Ты разве не слышал? Он сначала так кричал, словно его режут.

— Я начал ставить звуконепроницаемые чары на свою кровать после того случая с вопящим яйцом, — соврал Том, склоняясь над другом. — Гарри, — позвал он, но тот, казалось, не слышал его. — Гарри, проснись! — Арчер несильно тряхнул юношу за плечо, но это не принесло никакого результата.

— Что случилось? — в спальню торопливо вошел Снейп, за ним по пятам шел бледный Малфой.

— Похоже на кошмар, но мы не можем разбудить его, — объяснил Блэйз, искоса наблюдая за Гарри. — Он кричал, как от боли.

Зельевар осторожно осмотрел мечущегося в кровати подростка.

— Поттер, вы слышите меня?

— Бесполезно, сэр, — сказал стоящий у него за плечом Драко. — Мы его и звали, и трясли, и…

Крики внезапно оборвались, и Гарри судорожно втянув в себя воздух, отнял руки от лица, глаза его распахнулись. Все четверо присутствующих подступили к кровати подростка.

— Мистер Поттер, вы слышите меня? — повторил Снейп.

Мальчик непонимающе посмотрел на декана, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не находя в себе сил.

— Просто кивните, если понимаете меня, — пришел ему на помощь зельевар, Гарри быстро кивнул.

— Хорошо. Дышите, Поттер, постарайтесь успокоиться. У вас что-нибудь болит?

Замешкавшись, юноша на миг нахмурился, после чего неуверенно покачал головой. Северус смерил подростка пристальным взглядом и задал следующий вопрос:

— Вам приснился кошмар?

Гарри некоторое время просто смотрел на учителя, потом, облизав пересохшие губы, осторожно вдохнул:

— Я… я не помню, — хрипло прошептал он. — Кажется, нет.

— Что же с тобой случилось? — не выдержав, спросил Малфой.

— Мне просто стало плохо, — юноша нахмурился. — Очень болела голова.

— Голова? — Том, окончательно взял себя в руки, воспоминания о собственном кошмаре тускнели, отступая все дальше. — Или шрам?

— Шрам, — кивнул Поттер. — Думаю, шрам.

Снейп обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— Как часто у вас случаются подобные приступы? — уточнил он.

— Так сильно болело только один или два раза, — припомнил Гарри.

— «Так сильно»? — зельевар сощурился. — Хотите сказать, что это у вас частое явление?

— Просто покалывает иногда, ничего такого, — торопливо сказал юноша. — Я в порядке, правда. Мне уже лучше.

Декан несколько мгновений молчал, принимая решение.

— Надеюсь, так и есть, — наконец, медленно произнес он. — Думаю, сейчас вам стоит отдохнуть, а утром подойдите ко мне в кабинет.

— Хорошо, сэр, — Гарри поплотнее закутался в одеяло, пытаясь согреться.

Профессор обернулся к столпившимся за его спиной мальчишкам.

— Ложитесь спать, — велел он. — Полагаю, на сегодня инцидент исчерпан.

Отступив от кровати Поттера, мужчина покинул спальню, оставляя своих слизеринцев в одиночестве. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Забини нервно хохотнул, запустив пальцы в волосы:

— Ну и напугал ты нас, Поттер, — выдохнул он. — Честное слово, ты так орал, что мы решили, будто тебя тут убивают.

— Извините, не хотел будить, — сконфуженно пробормотал Гарри.

— Да мы привыкли уже просыпаться из-за тебя посреди ночи, — с напускным недовольством проворчал Драко.

— Всего-то один раз было, — насупился Поттер. — Откуда мне было знать, что это дурацкое яйцо будет так вопить?

— И правда, откуда? — ехидно фыркнул Малфой. — К тому моменту уже вся школа знала, что подсказка ко второму испытанию вышла весьма шумной. Один ты, Поттер, как обычно пропустил эту полезную информацию.

Будничная перебранка постепенно сняла витающее в спальне напряжение и ребята, спустя какое-то время, разбрелись по своим кроватям, собираясь еще немного поспать. Том помедлил, разглядывая бледное лицо друга.

— Тебе точно ничего не снилось? — негромко спросил он.

Гарри качнул головой.

— Нет. А если и снилось, то я не запомнил сна.

— Мы звали тебя, ты не слышал?

— Нет, — повторил юноша. — Я помню только, что жутко болел шрам, а потом я проснулся и увидел Снейпа.

— Понятно, — Арчер помолчал. — Может, тебе стоит принять какое-нибудь зелье?

— Я не знаю, какое зелье мне поможет в данном случае, — досадливо скривился Гарри. — Обезболивающее все равно не действует.

— Ты пробовал?

— Да. Пару раз шрам болел сильнее обычного, я попросил пузырек у мадам Помфри. Сказал, что голова болит.

— И почему я впервые об этом слышу? — нахмурился Том.

— А что, мне нужно каждый раз тебя уведомлять, если у меня что-то заболит? — раздраженно бросил Гарри. — Ты все равно ничем помочь не сможешь.

— А тебе в голову не приходило, что спустя столько лет внезапные боли в шраме — несколько ненормальное явление? — ядовито уточнил друг.

— Да откуда я знаю? — Поттер отвернулся. — Может, он на погоду реагирует?

— Ну-ну, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Убеждай себя в этом и дальше.

— Иди спать, Том, — устало ответил Гарри. — Это бессмысленный разговор.

— Это я как раз уже понял, — юноша окинул лучшего друга сердитым взглядом и вернулся в свою кровать.

В спальне снова наступила тишина, но Том еще долго лежал без сна, глядя в темноту. Новости о шраме Гарри его мало удивили. Он знал, что это иногда случается, порой замечал, как друг болезненно морщится и трет лоб. Он так же знал, что Поттер не будет делиться с ним этим, в конце концов, Гарри всегда предпочитал умалчивать о собственных недугах. Беспокоило сейчас Арчера другое. Почему шрам заболел именно сегодня ночью? Почему как раз в тот момент, когда самому Тому снился ужасно реальный кошмар? Совпадение? Или между двумя этими событиями есть связь? И если есть, то какая?

  


* * *

Снег все падал и падал, и скоро замок и окрестности укрылись толстым белым покровом. Голубая карета Шармбатона сидела в одном большом сугробе, как огромная обледенелая тыква; домик Хагрида смахивал на имбирный пряник; иллюминаторы дурмстрангского корабля заиндевели, а с мачт и снастей свисали тяжелые витые сосульки. Эльфы на кухне трудились не покладая рук, обеденные столы ломились от изысканного жаркого и соблазнительных десертов. Все радовались жизни, в школе витало предвкушение праздника.

Однажды после обеда Тома перехватила Гермиона и, отойдя с ним в сторону, что-то быстро ему сказала, глядя куда угодно, только не на Арчера. Тот кивнул, коротко бросил в ответ пару фраз и, махнув ей рукой на прощание, присоединился к лучшему другу, умирающему от любопытства неподалеку.

— Что она от тебя хотела? — тут же спросил Поттер, стоило Тому подойти ближе.

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Ничего интересного.

— Ну скажи…

— Гарри, отвали.

— Хорошо, — Поттер весело сверкнул глазами. — Тогда я скажу, — Арчер вопросительно поднял брови. — Ты пригласил её на бал, и она только что тебе отказала!

Том в гробовом молчании обратил на друга долгий нечитаемый взгляд.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он.

— Ты врешь! — после мимолетной растерянности воскликнул Гарри.

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Ты слишком долго медлил с ответом! — объяснил Поттер. — Признай, я угадал!

— Не угадал, — с издевкой бросил друг. — С какой бы радости я стал звать на бал Грейнджер?

— Она же нравится тебе! — заявил Гарри.

Арчер смерил его уничижительным взглядом:

— Ничего глупее не слышал.

— Но ты стал звать ее по имени! — спорил юноша.

— И с каких пор это признак страстной влюбленности? — Том насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— Я говорил просто о симпатии, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Тем более.

— Но если дело не в этом, тогда в чем?

— Ты не отстанешь? — Том вздохнул.

Поттер широко ухмыльнулся:

— Не-а.

— Хорошо. Она спрашивала меня про твой подарок на Рождество.

— Чего?

— Ну, ты же знаешь Грейнджер, — Арчер фыркнул, — она же клиническая перфекционистка. Хотела быть уверенной, что тебе понравится ее подарок и просила у меня совета.

— До этого я как-то не замечал, чтобы ее так заботило твоё мнение в этом вопросе, — недоверчиво известил Поттер.

— Мало ли, что у неё там заклинило в голове, — Том безразлично пожал плечами.

— Все равно подозрительно, — Гарри сощурился.

Друг раздраженно глянул на него:

— У тебя паранойя, ты в курсе?

— Это здравый смысл.

— Гарри, здравый смысл — это не выходить на ринг против дракона под непроверенным магическим щитом без страховки и запасного плана, — парировал Том. — А твои идиотские расспросы — это раздражающая назойливость, вызванная параноидальными навязчивыми мыслями.

Поттер мгновение молчал, переваривая длинное заявление приятеля, потом сердито цокнул языком:

— Ты мне до старости этого дракона вспоминать будешь?

— Да.

— Зануда ты, Том, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Какой есть.

— Зато с таким характером вы с Гермионой были бы прекрасной парой, — лукаво улыбнулся подросток.

— Иди к Мордреду в пасть, Гарри.

— Ты такой доброжелательный, Том.

  


* * *

Утро Рождества слизеринцы встречали в общей гостиной, разворачивая подарки. Гарри получил от Сириуса волшебное зеркало. В записке к нему говорилось, что оно двустороннее и второе такое же находится у Блэка. Чтобы связаться с крестным, юноше следовало посмотреть в зеркало и позвать его по имени. Если зеркало у него рядом, он ответит. Поттер тут же испробовал подарок, чтобы поздравить крестного с Рождеством. Судя по заспанному лицу — зов Гарри разбудил Блэка, но тот отказался в этом признаваться. Поболтав несколько минут, они распрощались и слизеринец отправился разворачивать другие подарки. Оказалось, что помимо зеркала, Сириус прислал крестнику длинный плащ из кожи, наподобие того, что купил себе летом в Лондоне. Только этот был поменьше размером и без рисунка. Поттер недоуменно повертел в руках подарок, гадая, зачем ему, Мерлина ради, кожаный плащ, после чего осторожно отложил его в сторону.

От Гермионы Гарри получил новый набор для ухода за метлой.

— И стоило ради этого с тобой советоваться, — пробормотал Поттер, иронично глянув на друга.

— У тебя же был один комплект, — невозмутимо ответил Арчер. — Она узнавала, стоит ли дарить тебе новый. Я сказал, что средства для полировки метлы у тебя почти на исходе.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкнул юноша.

Сам Том, к собственному удивлению, тоже нашел возле своей кровати пестрый сверток от гриффиндорской отличницы, в котором обнаружился шарф из тёмно-бежевой шерсти и пара перчаток того же цвета. Гарри очень красноречиво улыбался, но комментировать подарок не стал. Том отодвинул шарф и перчатки подальше.

От сокурсников ребята как обычно получили сладости и книги. Том был практичен и подарил другу «переносную библиотеку» — сундук, разделенный внутри на секции. Он вмещал в себя до трехсот книг, можно было разбить их по темам и при поиске нужной книги просто говорить название труда, после чего «библиотека» сама открывала нужный отсек. Но главной особенностью было то, что стоило только постучать по сундуку палочкой, и он уменьшался до размера небольшой шкатулки и, независимо от количества книг, почти ничего не весил. «Я подумал, что у нас становится слишком много книг и их негде хранить», — прокомментировал Арчер свой подарок. Гарри был в восторге. На его вопрос, где другу удалось достать такое чудо, тот только с усмешкой сказал, что это вроде как общий подарок от него с Хельгой. Поттер весело хмыкнул. Они с Арчером как обычно схоже мыслили, так как свой подарок он тоже приобрел у Долоховой. Это был небольшой приборчик, похожий на прямоугольную лупу:

— Это называется «универсальный переводчик», — пояснил Гарри, когда друг вытащил подарок из коробки. — Просто кладешь его на иностранный текст, и он отражает слова на английском. А если покрутить вот это колесико и прижать «переводчик» к чистому листу пергамента секунд на десять, то весь переведенный текст будет сам туда записываться, — юноша с энтузиазмом улыбался. — А еще он может самостоятельно все переводить, просто настраиваешь его, вкладываешь в книжку и идешь заниматься своими делами. Главное, подобрать тетрадь подходящего размера, чтобы весь текст туда влез. Он еще много чего может! Вот инструкция.

С этими словами он вручил другу небольшой буклет, и тот принялся с интересом его листать, довольно хмыкая, когда натыкался на какую-нибудь полезную функцию помимо тех, что перечислил Поттер.

Почти весь день ребята с сокурсниками провели на улице, смастерив во дворе внушительных размеров крепость из снега, после чего разбились на группы: одна засела в крепости, а вторая рассредоточилась по местности, намереваясь взять их в осаду и захватить форт. В качестве атакующих орудий у них были снежки и безобидные шуточные заклинания.

Гриффиндорцы, играющие в снежки неподалеку, ненавязчиво перемещались ближе к слизеринцам, всё чаще и чаще «случайно» попадая в них снежками. В конце концов, все представители змеиного факультета засели в укрепленной снежной крепости, отражая атаки вражеского дома. К семи часам стемнело, целиться стало сложно, и осаду пришлось снять. Облепленные снегом, раскрасневшиеся и взъерошенные воины вынуждены были разбрестись по общежитиям. До бала оставался всего час, и пора было приводить себя в более-менее приличный вид.

В спальне Гарри, Том, Драко и Блэйз переоделись в праздничные мантии и с любопытством уставились друг на друга.

— Чувствую себя глупо, — пробурчал Гарри, нервно отдергивая тяжелую ткань своей парадной мантии из темно-зеленого бархата на черной подкладке из шелка.

— Ты и выглядишь глупо, — хмыкнул Том, небрежно откинув челку и окидывая своё отражение в зеркале критичным взглядом.

Поттер завистливо вздохнул. В отличие от него, Арчер выглядел великолепно в тёмно-синей мантии с высоким воротом и тонкой бархатной окантовкой на подоле и рукавах. И волосы у него нормально лежали, а не торчали в разные стороны.

Драко и Блэйз, тихо переругиваясь, соперничали за место возле зеркала. Причем если Малфой просто никак не мог на себя насмотреться, то Забини делал это из паталогической вредности и желания позлить приятеля.

— Ну что? Готов? — Том обернулся к другу.

Гарри скривился.

— Это точно не женская мантия? — уже в четвертый раз пробормотал он.

— Ты издеваешься, Поттер? — Драко отлепился от собственного отражения и надменно уставился на сокурсника. — Она пошита по последней моде! Одна из самых эффектных моделей. Взгляни на крой! А рукава? Это же произведение искусства. И при этом выглядит в меру строго и спокойно. Отец постоянно заказывает мантии только у этого модельера.

— О, теперь-то я спокоен, — язвительно фыркнул Гарри.

— Только с твоим гнездом на голове беда, — подумав, заявил Малфой.

— Может, их маслом уложить? — задумчиво предложил Блэйз.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Гарри поморщился. — Я уже и без того чувствую себя идиотом, — он развернулся на каблуках, решительно направляясь к выходу. — Я ухожу.

— Я с тобой, — Том, тихонько посмеиваясь, догнал друга у самого выхода.

Поттер вымученно улыбнулся, наблюдая за Арчером. Тот даже двигался в своей мантии так естественно, словно в ней родился — легко, плавно и элегантно. Как настоящий аристократ.

Гарри же без конца спотыкался, передергивал плечами и сутулился, чувствуя себя пингвином.

В гостиной их уже ожидали однокурсницы. Увидев Дафну, Поттер окончательно сник. Она выглядела потрясающе в легкой мантии из белого атласа, расшитого тонкой изумрудной нитью. Золотисто-медовые волосы были закручены в тугие локоны и уложены на затылке в замысловатую высокую прическу, сколотую серебряными гребнями, лишь одна вьющаяся прядь небрежно спадала на лицо, завершая образ. Увидев его, девушка мягко улыбнулась.

— А вот и ты! — звонко объявила она, шагнув ближе. — Чудная мантия.

— С-спасибо, — Гарри не мог оторвать от неё восхищенного взгляда. — Ты выглядишь, эм… выглядишь отлично.

— Спасибо, — расцвела она. — Ты тоже! Только вот… — её взгляд упал на его волосы.

— Да, знаю, — смущенно проворчал юноша. — Я пытался их как-то ну… пригладить. Это бесполезно. Выгляжу чучелом, да?

— Глупости какие, нет, конечно! — в её фиалковых глазах вспыхнуло веселье. — Всего-то пару штрихов подправить.

С этими словами она подняла руки, запустив пальцы в непокорную шевелюру своего партнера по танцам. От её прикосновения по затылку, шее и спине у Поттера побежали мурашки. Девушка пропускала торчащие черные локоны сквозь пальцы так осторожно, будто гладила его по голове. Гарри, забыв дышать, во все глаза смотрел на Дафну, думая о том, что раньше никогда не замечал ямочек на её щеках, когда она улыбается.

Да, ему очень нравилось, как она улыбается.

Наконец Дафна опустила руки и, склонив голову к плечу, внимательно его оглядела.

— Ну вот. Гораздо лучше.

— Что? — завороженный её прикосновениями, Поттер не сразу понял, о чем она толкует.

Гринграсс иронично хмыкнула и, взяв его за плечи, плавно развернула к зеркалу. Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Его волосы сделались гладкими, мягкими и лежали на удивление хорошо, придавая ему очень даже благородный вид.

— Как это тебе удалось? — он глянул на отражение Дафны.

Наслаждаясь результатом своих манипуляций, она стояла у Гарри за спиной, а её руки, как с опозданием и легким смущением заметил слизеринец, лежали на его плечах.

— Маленькие волшебные женские хитрости, — лукаво сощурилась девушка и, по-кошачьи скользнув в сторону, взяла его под руку.

Гарри заметил, что узкие рукава ее мантии сделаны из тончайшего кружева, придавая её образу какой-то особенный, нежный оттенок, отчего собственный наряд стал почему-то казаться ему грубым и мешковатым. Он со вздохом снова взглянул на их совместное отражение и вдруг понял, что в целом все не так плохо. Пожалуй, даже наоборот.

— А мы хорошо смотримся вместе, да? — словно читая его мысли, мурлыкнула Дафна. — Ты выглядишь очень внушительно.

— Внушительно? — Поттер усмехнулся. — Что за слово такое?

Она небрежно повела плечом, как бы невзначай прижимаясь ближе к нему:

— Слово как слово.

Гарри почувствовал, что его нервозность и неуверенность в себе отступают. Может, он и не выглядел «внушительно», как сказала Дафна, но и глупо больше себя не чувствовал. Подросток повернул голову, глядя на девушку рядом с ним.

— Ну что? Идем?

Она просияла улыбкой, тонкие пальцы крепче сжали его руку.

— Идем.

Уже когда они подходили к лестнице, ведущей из подземелий к Большому Залу, Гарри вдруг понял, что совершенно забыл про лучшего друга.

— А где Том? — он принялся крутить головой.

— Ушел вперед, ты не заметил? — Дафна удивленно глянула на него.

— Э-э, я отвлекся, — пробормотал Поттер.

Гринграсс хихикнула.

Гарри вытягивал шею, пытаясь высмотреть Тома среди толпы ожидающих у дверей Большого Зала учеников. Повсюду пестрили разнообразные наряды, шум стоял такой, что хоть уши затыкай. Гарри с гордостью отметил, что когда они проходили мимо, многие ребята провожали Дафну заинтересованными взглядами.

«Да-да, — мысленно ликовал он. — Помрите от зависти, она со мной».

Наконец, Поттер заметил лучшего друга, тот с вежливой улыбкой слушал свою спутницу, которой к разочарованию Гарри была не Гермиона.

— Том пригласил Мириам Делроад? — пораженно вытаращился он, когда узнал наконец в темноволосой красавице пятикурсницу со Слизерина.

Некоторые считали её самой привлекательной девушкой на факультете. Высокая, стройная, с бледной кожей, алыми губами, густыми иссиня-черными волосами и большими миндалевидными глазами тёмно-карего цвета, она действительно выделялась из толпы, а сейчас, одетая в роскошную мантию из зеленого шёлка, она притягивала к себе множество восхищенных взглядов.

Самому Поттеру Делроад не очень нравилась. По мнению юноши, её красота была несколько агрессивной... как, впрочем, и сама Мириам. И если Дафна казалась Гарри воздушной и легкой, словно фея, то эта напоминала ему фурию.

— Да, а ты не знал? — Гринграсс вопросительно улыбнулась.

— Я думал, что она идет с Мариусом, — вспомнил он.

— Так и было, — кивнула девушка. — Но как только её пригласил Том, Мириам передумала идти с Причардом.

— А они разве не встречались? — недоумевал Поттер.

— Ну, возможно, Мариус, бедняга, тоже так думал, — пожала плечами Дафна. — Только вот Мириам никогда постоянством не отличалась.

— Ну ничего себе, — присвистнул Гарри.

Да уж, Том, как обычно, выделился, ничего не скажешь.

— Хотя, стоит признать, что из них вышла впечатляющая парочка, — пробормотал он, наблюдая за другом. Тот был сама галантность и вел себя так, словно полностью поглощён своей партнёршей, а она явно наслаждалась его вниманием.

— Думаешь? — Дафна с интересом взглянула на него.

— О, да, — юноша усмехнулся. — Поразительное лицемерие с обеих сторон. Один безупречно играет в джентльмена, но при этом полностью безразличен к своей спутнице. Другая мила и любезна с партнером лишь до тех пор, пока считает, что он достаточно хорош, чтобы она выгодно смотрелась на его фоне.

— И оба холодны, как лед, — закончила за него Гринграсс.

— Пара бездушных упырей, — беззлобно хмыкнул Гарри.

— Но каких привлекательных, — иронично поддела его девушка.

— Ты куда привлекательнее, чем Мириам, — спокойно сообщил Поттер.

Дафна разве что не зажмурилась от удовольствия, словно сытая кошка.

— Только при ней такого не говори, — шепотом попросила она. — Бедняжка не перенесет конкуренции.

— Как скажешь, — рассмеялся Поттер.

Мимо них прошла Флер Делакур в сопровождении Роджера Дэвиса — капитана команды Рэйвенкло по квиддичу. Несчастный Дэвис не отрывал от волшебно красивой француженки завороженного взгляда, а та даже на него не смотрела. На её прекрасном лице отражалась вселенская скука и презрительная брезгливость ко всему и вся.

Неподалеку, важно задрав нос, стоял Малфой в черной бархатной мантии с высоким воротником. Он был буквально переполнен самодовольством, Гарри не очень понимал, с чем это связано: с чувством собственной неотразимости или Асторией Гринграсс, которая все-таки согласилась пойти с ним на бал и теперь сияла довольной улыбкой, то и дело склоняясь к уху Драко и что-то ему рассказывая.

Блэйзу таки удалось уговорить Миллисенту пойти с ним на бал, и теперь он вместе с ней о чем-то оживленно спорил. Судя по улыбкам, дискуссия была шуточная и весьма захватывающая.

Панси Паркинсон на балу не было. Она единственная из всех четверокурсниц Слизерина на Рождество уехала домой.

Дубовые входные двери тяжело отворились, и в холл вошли гости из Дурмстранга во главе с профессором Каркаровым. Сразу за ним шел Крам с незнакомой красивой девочкой в голубой мантии. В раскрытые двери Гарри успел заметить перед замком на лужайке возведенный волшебством грот, полный розовых кустов, среди которых высились каменные статуи разнообразных волшебных существ. Над кустами и скульптурами порхали разноцветные огоньки — настоящие живые феи, только совсем крошечные.

— Участники Турнира, пожалуйста, пройдите сюда, — прозвучал голос профессора МакГонагалл.

Дафна и Гарри переглянулись.

— Готов? — шепотом спросила она.

— Пожалуй, — неуверенно пробормотал он.

— Не переживай, — слизеринка хитро ему подмигнула. — На твоей стороне неотразимое преимущество.

— О, — юноша с интересом взглянул на неё. — И какое же?

Она приосанилась:

— Я.

— Прекрасно, — он усмехнулся, расслабляясь. — Танцевать за нас двоих будешь?

— Нет, конечно, — Гринграсс сверкнула глазами. — И только попробуй оттоптать мои новые атласные туфли! Обещаю, я сломаю тебе обе ноги.

Поттер в притворном ужасе взглянул на свою спутницу.

— Для кого-то столь изящного и воздушного это прозвучало до неприличия грубо, — иронично сообщил он, Дафна тихо рассмеялась.

Она легким движением руки расправила широкие складки своей мантии, и они двинулись через галдящую толпу, куда показала МакГонагалл, — справа от двери было небольшое свободное пространство. Профессор объяснила чемпионам, что они войдут в зал парами, церемонно — после того, как все остальные усядутся за столы. Флер Делакур с Роджером Дэвисом встали первыми у самых дверей. Подошли Седрик с Чжоу, Гарри перехватил мрачный взгляд хаффлпаффца, направленный на него, и отвернулся: меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось выяснять с ним отношения по поводу той злополучной разборки в коридоре. Взгляд слизеринца упал на девушку, стоявшую с Крамом, что-то в её внешности привлекло внимание подростка, и он стал с интересом её разглядывать, пока до него вдруг не дошло, что это была Гермиона. Но как она выглядела! Поттер шокировано уставился на неё. Девушка сейчас совсем не была похожа на себя. Волосы, обычно напоминавшие воронье гнездо, гладко расчесаны и скручены на затылке в красивый блестящий узел, легкая мантия небесно-голубого цвета красиво подчеркивала фигуру, а походка и осанка совсем изменились, должно быть, потому что плечи не оттягивала тяжелая сумка с книгами. Как это он сразу не заметил, что его подруга настолько хорошенькая? Гарри даже устыдился немного. Хотя с другой стороны Гермиона никогда особого внимания своей внешности не уделяла, предпочитая чтобы её и встречали и провожали исключительно «по уму», так что это её преображение и правда оказалось неожиданным.

Тот факт, что Гермиона пришла на бал в сопровождении международной знаменитости, удивил Поттера куда меньше, чем её новый образ.

Гриффиндорка немного скованно улыбалась, глядя по сторонам, её взгляд наткнулся на Гарри, и в карих глазах скользнуло одобрительное удивление, когда она оглядела его с ног до головы. Поттер подумал, что он, должно быть, тоже сам на себя не похож в этой дикой мантии, которая стоит дороже, чем небольшой домик в пригороде, и волосами, которые в кои-то веке не торчат во все стороны, а вполне себе пристойно лежат, как и положено нормальным волосам.

— Привет, Гарри! — Гермиона помахала ему рукой и, помедлив, приветливо кивнула Дафне. Слизеринка ответила ей безупречно вежливой улыбкой и отвернулась к Поттеру.

— Ну кто бы мог подумать, — еле слышно произнесла она.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Что тебя так смешит? — с любопытством уточнила Гринграсс.

— Мне просто интересно, что шокирует тебя больше, — весело пояснил Гарри, — тот факт, что Гермиона так привлекательна или то, что она пришла на бал с Виктором Крамом?

Дафна невинно хлопнула ресницами:

— Ни то, ни другое, — беззаботно пропела она.

— Вот как?

— Именно. Просто раньше я и не догадывалась, что у Грейнджер есть вкус.

— Потому что она магглорожденная? — с едва заметной ноткой враждебности уточнил Поттер.

Слизеринка закатила глаза.

— Нет, Гарри, потому что она все время выглядит так, словно в жизни зеркала не видела! — простонала Гринграсс. — Это же почти преступление для девушки так наплевательски к себе относиться! Тем более, когда она от природы не обделена привлекательностью! — Дафна двумя руками вцепилась в его рукав, округлив глаза: — Ну посмотри же на неё, Гарри! — сокрушалась она. — Какая хорошенькая! Почему она всегда так не выглядит?

— Быть может, потому что ей просто все равно? — посмеиваясь, предположил юноша.

— Чушь! — фыркнула Гринграсс. — Всем девушкам хочется быть симпатичными. Если они утверждают обратное, то либо они лицемерки, либо у них комплексы.

— Либо круг их интересов несколько шире причесок и нарядов, — язвительно добавил Гарри.

— Такие как раз меня и убивают! — жарко зашептала Дафна, даже не обидевшись. — Она может быть хоть магглорожденной, хоть магглом, хоть сквибом… кем угодно! Но **должна** следить за собой. Невыносимо видеть, как **такую** внешность так бездушно хоронят в книжной пыли. Прекрати смеяться, Гарри!

— Прости, — продолжая веселиться, выдохнул Поттер, шутливо подмигивая своей спутнице. — Ты вообще в курсе, что многие могли бы счесть тебя легкомысленной?

Гринграсс высокомерно вздернула нос:

— В том-то и смысл, Гарри, — чопорно пояснила она.

Гарри все-таки расхохотался в голос, привлекая к себе внимание окружающих.

Наконец двери в Большой зал распахнулись, и толпа хлынула в зал. Поклонницы Крама, те, что устраивали засаду в библиотеке, проходя мимо, казалось, готовы были убить Гермиону, но гриффиндорка никого из них даже не замечала. Её взгляд был прикован к одной единственной паре: черноволосой красавице Мириам Делроад и галантно ведущему её под руку Томасу Арчеру, который, проходя мимо Грейнджер, даже не повернул головы в её сторону, увлеченный беседой со своей спутницей. Гарри почудился проблеск растерянности, обиды и сожаления в глазах Гермионы, когда она провожала взглядом Тома, но эти чувства быстро исчезли, и она с легкой улыбкой обернулась к Краму, больше ни разу не взглянув в сторону Арчера.


	14. Мрачное Рождество

Северус Снейп терпеть не мог Рождество.

Шумные мероприятия по поводу этого праздника он терпеть не мог ещё больше.

Нынешний Святочный бал он уже искренне ненавидел.

Сначала его втянули во все эти кошмарные приготовления к празднику, заставив устанавливать чёртовы елки и развешивать украшения, потом долго мучили расспросами, как лучше установить судейские и преподавательские столы (он-то дьявол их разбери, откуда знает?!), а напоследок Дамблдор, будь он неладен, прицепился к нему с выбором парадной мантии, мол «Северус, черный — это слишком мрачно. Ты и так всегда ходишь в черном! Взгляни, какая прекрасная фиолетовая мантия у меня есть, не хочешь ли примерить? Нет? А почему бы тебе не взглянуть на эту чудесную зеленую? Посмотри, на ней даже есть серебристые звездочки. Как раз цвета Слизерина, если уж ты не любишь фиолетовый. Северус, ну куда же ты уходишь?!»

Потом, они потребовали, чтобы Снейп следил за порядком. Восхитительно! И как тут прикажете хоть за чем-то следить, когда толпа мелких спятивших на радостях слюнтяев носится туда-сюда по залу, обжирается сладким и целуется друг с другом в тёмных углах? Впрочем, вопрос следовало бы переформулировать: за каким, к Мордреду, порядком?!

Снейп решил сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы никакой умник не протащил на праздник огневиски, не напился и не уронил елку на судейский стол. Как впоследствии выяснилось, даже это было непростой задачей, потому что каждый второй гриффиндорский недоумок задался целью выпить на балу что-нибудь покрепче пунша и уже через полчаса после начала торжества у Слизеринского декана накопилась целая коллекция нелегальной выпивки, которой хватило бы на небольшой бар.

Потом оказалось, что Крам без адекватной на то причины пригласил на бал Гермиону Грейнджер, и Каркарова по этому случаю едва не хватил удар.

Потом на Снейпа наткнулся развеселый Поттер, который радостно пожелал своему декану счастливого Рождества и скрылся в неизвестном направлении с Дафной Гринграсс. С Гринграсс, во имя Мерлина! О чем вообще думал этот тупой ребёнок, когда выбирал себе пару на бал?

Потом идиоты Уизли все же чуть не уронили елку на стол, за которым едва не лопался от гордости их старший брат, которого отправили заменять внезапно заболевшего Крауча на празднике.

Потом Дамблдор позвал Снейпа и других профессоров петь рождественский гимн.

Потом вконец ошалевший от грохочущей музыки, спятивших студентов и невменяемых коллег Северус внезапно обнаружил себя сидящим за столиком в компании Эрмелинды Герхард.

И она была прекрасна.

Потому что она молчала.

Не пела гимнов, не трещала без умолку, не привлекала к себе внимания, не пыталась веселить его плоскими шуточками, не предлагала попробовать «этот чудесный десерт», который «наверняка поднимет тебе настроение, Северус». Она просто молчала. Сидела напротив, наблюдая за беснующейся молодежью, пила вино и молчала. Даже не улыбалась. Мерлин свидетель, Снейпа уже тошнило от обилия улыбок вокруг. Зельевар против воли принялся её разглядывать. Надо отметить, госпожа Герхард к вопросу наряда на бал отнеслась более чем скромно и ярким одеждам предпочла строгую темно-зеленую мантию с высоким воротом. Единственным отличием от её повседневного образа были, пожалуй, пшеничные волосы, которые по случаю праздника она распустила, скрепив по бокам яркими заколками. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, женщина повернула к нему голову. В пронзительно-голубых глазах явно читался вопрос.

— Что-то не так, профессор? — уточнила она, когда он так ничего и не сказал.

Осознав вдруг, что ответить ему нечего, Снейп начал лихорадочно рыться в памяти, в поисках какой-нибудь придирки и на удивление быстро её обнаружил:

— Да, — неторопливо протянул он. — Хотел узнать, как продвигается лечение мистера Поттера.

Она мгновение медлила с ответом и наконец, неопределённо повела плечами:

— Не слишком продуктивно с учетом того, что мальчика постоянно дёргают с этим Турниром.

— И, тем не менее, он регулярно бывает у вас после уроков, — отметил Северус.

Его осведомленность не произвела на целительницу должного впечатления. Эрмелинда склонила голову к плечу, пристально глянув в глаза зельевара:

— Непрерывно следить за своими учениками входит в ваши обязанности, профессор? — поинтересовалась она.

— Поттер — особый случай, — поморщился Снейп.

— По причине его известности или вашей личной симпатии? — с легкой полуулыбкой уточнила она.

Северус едва не задохнулся после такого заявления.

«Личная симпатия? У меня? К Поттеру?!»

— По причине того, что я несу за него ответственность, — холодно отчеканил он. — Но в основном, по причине того, что буквально год назад мальчишку едва не убил ваш родственник.

— Я не состою в родстве с магическими существами, — невозмутимо напомнила она.

— Кроме заявления мистера Поттера о причастности к делу варны, иных доказательств этому факту нет, — упрямо заявил Северус. — Таким образом, я не могу абсолютно отрицать то, что похищение было совершено вашим… кто он там вам?

— Клаус был кузеном моего отца.

— Именно, — Снейп с удовольствием отметил, что упоминание о почившем родственнике доставляет целительнице некое подобие дискомфорта. Не то чтобы Эрмелинда скорбела по Айскальту, скорее ей было не по душе то, что её с ним ассоциируют.

— Почему вам так нравится оскорблять людей? — вдруг спросила волшебница.

Северус на долю секунды растерялся. Как правило, окружающие предпочитали отвечать резкостью на резкость или игнорировать его дурной нрав, или обижались… или по мере возможности старались избегать его. Эрмелинда же реагировала на удивление открыто: не злилась, не грубила в ответ, не смущалась, просто в лоб задавала абсолютно компрометирующие вопросы, ответов на которые у Северуса не находилось. Ему очень хотелось верить, что подобная реакция — следствие того, что её задевает такое отношение. Но кто же разберет этих северянок с их обледенелыми мозгами?

Декан Слизерина презрительно взглянул на неё:

— Я ещё даже не начинал оскорблять вас, госпожа дипломированный целитель, — надменно сказал он, глядя в её спокойные голубые глаза.

Женщина покачала головой.

— Вы удивительно замкнутый человек, профессор, — заметила она. — Мне до сих пор не ясно, отчего мистер Поттер так вас боготворит.

— Поттер? Меня? — Снейп мигом растерял весь свой спесивый вид.

— О, да, он просто вас обожает, уж не знаю за какие заслуги, — Эрмелинда с улыбкой отвела взгляд, явно думая о Гарри.

Змеиный декан мысленно закатил глаза: «Ну вот, ещё один кандидат в фан-клуб Гарри Поттера» — подумал он. Даже удивительно, как мальчишке удалось обаять **эту** женщину? Большую часть времени Эрмелинда выглядела и вела себя так, словно целиком состоит изо льда — ни привязанностей, ни симпатий. А тут за какие-то пару месяцев она уже мило улыбается при одном только упоминании о паршивце. И как у него это выходит?

Целительница тем временем продолжала размышлять:

— Полагаю, на то есть всего две причины, — говорила она. — Либо всё дело в авторитете и он очень уважает вас как своего декана, невзирая на ваш скверный характер, либо, — тут она пристально взглянула ему в глаза, — этот ребенок видит в вас нечто большее, чем вы показываете окружающим.

— Либо, — в тон ей протянул зельевар, — вы чересчур романтизируете действительность. Ваш уважаемый супруг не обеспокоен этой вашей склонностью?

Улыбка исчезла с её лица, как и все признаки доброжелательности.

— Моего «уважаемого супруга» уже год как ничего не беспокоит, — холодно сообщила она. — В виду того, что он мертв.

Снейп не был бы собой, если бы позволил хоть одним жестом выдать свою досаду из-за собственного бестактного замечания. Он лишь спокойно взглянул на неё в ответ.

— Мне жаль.

— Не стоит, — жестко отрезала она. — Это случилось слишком давно, чтобы о чем-то сожалеть.

— Год это не срок, когда дело касается смерти близкого человека, — заметил Северус. Эрмелинда проницательно взглянула на него.

— Вы теряли близких, — не вопрос, скорее утверждение.

— Однажды, — коротко бросил он, стараясь не смотреть на свою собеседницу.

— Давно?

— Целую вечность назад, — зачем, во имя Мерлина, он всё это ей рассказывает?

— Что произошло?

В том, как она говорила, не звучало ни жалости, ни сочувствия, только затаенное любопытство и далекий отзвук собственной боли. Наверное, именно поэтому Снейп вместо того, чтобы прекратить этот разговор ответил:

— Предательство и убийство, — собственный голос казался Северусу пугающе спокойным, словно он обсуждал заметку в газете, а не собственную чудовищную ошибку, которая стоила жизни самому светлому человеку из всех, кого он знал.

Эрмелинда несколько мгновений медлила, думая о чем-то своем, после чего обратила на Снейпа долгий, пристальный взгляд.

— Как вам удалось справиться с этой потерей?

Северус ответил не сразу. Перед его мысленным взором пролетали воспоминания, которые он похоронил в памяти много лет назад, в которых не было ничего кроме угрызений совести, боли и сожаления. Когда он снова посмотрел на целительницу, в его глазах царила могильная пустота:

— Мне этого не удалось, — безжизненно произнёс он.

— Я… соболезную вашей утрате, — теперь в её голосе явно проскальзывало сочувствие. Это отрезвило Снейпа, в жалости он не нуждался.

Зельевар смерил волшебницу напротив ледяным взглядом:

— Это была не **моя** утрата, — отрезал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Хорошего вечера, госпожа Герхард.

— Счастливого Рождества, профессор Снейп, — вздохнула ему вслед женщина.

«Да уж, счастливее некуда», — ядовито думал Северус шагая прочь от её внимательного взгляда и тихого голоса.

Некоторое время декан Слизерина снимал накопившееся раздражение и досаду, разгоняя обжимающиеся по кустам парочки в зимнем саду, пока к нему словно репей не прицепился издерганный в конец Каркаров со своей паранойей.

— Не вижу, Игорь, никаких причин для беспокойства, — холодно отвечал ему Снейп, в душе мечтая об убийстве.

— Как ты можешь, Северус, закрывать глаза на происходящее? — с явной тревогой возразил Каркаров, понизив голос. — Тучи сгущаются все последние месяцы, и меня, не стану скрывать, это очень тревожит...

«Тучи сгущаются, — зельевар едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Тоже мне лирик. Придумал бы что пооригинальнее».

Но вслух он лишь безразлично посоветовал:

— Тогда беги. Я уж как-нибудь объясню твое бегство.

— Ты?! — Каркаров нервно дернул головой. — Да что ты можешь в своём нынешнем положении?

— О, поверь мне, многое, — сдержано оповестил Снейп директора Дурмстранга. Тот вдруг криво ухмыльнулся.

— О, ну да. Ведь у тебя под прицелом мальчишка. Стоит только подгадать момент…

— Не смей, — процедил Северус, перебивая собеседника, — даже упоминать об этом в Хогвартсе. Ты и так уже выболтал достаточно, чтобы привлечь к нам нежелательное внимание.

Из кустов, не замечая учителей, выбралась парочка Рэйвенкловцев.

— Роджерс, Уивери!— рявкнул Снейп, перепугав их до ужаса, — минус десять очков Рэйвенкло! Убирайтесь отсюда!

Дети пискнули и торопливо скрылись из виду. Каркаров какое-то мгновение молчал, нервно озираясь по сторонам.

— Она ведь пробуждается, — вдруг зашептал он. — Я чувствую Его присутствие. Он всё ближе. Разве **ты** не чувствуешь? Разве не просыпаешься посреди ночи, ощущая это ужасное жжение?

— Заткнись, Игорь! — зашипел на него Северус, нервно передернув плечами, мысли о пробуждении чёрной метки на его предплечье достаточно сильно нервировали его и без истерических комментариев другого Пожирателя Смерти. — Не забывай, где мы находимся.

— Ты хоть осознаешь, что скоро всё рухнет? — словно не слушая его, осведомился Каркаров. — Он не простит нам…

— Тебе, — жестко поправил его Снейп. — Не стоит тянуть окружающих в свою лодку, Игорь.

— Но ты ведь…

— Никогда не выдавал собственных сторонников министерству, — презрительно напомнил зельевар. — Если хочешь забиться в нору поглубже, сейчас самое подходящее для этого время. Что до меня, я остаюсь в Хогвартсе.

— Дамблдор не спасет тебя, когда придет час расплаты, — покачал головой волшебник.

— А мне и не нужно его спасение, Игорь, — Снейп с каким-то особым остервенением раздвигал кусты волшебной палочкой, распугивая всех попадающихся на пути подростков. — Я вполне способен самостоятельно позаботиться о своей судьбе.

— Ты покойник, Северус, — обреченно вздохнул Каркаров.

— Беспокойся лучше о своей шкуре, Игорь, — безразлично посоветовал зельевар.

Окинув своего собеседника мрачным взглядом, глава Дурмстранга развернулся на каблуках и, ссутулившись, побрел в противоположную сторону, скрываясь из вида. Снейп проводил его холодным взглядом и вернулся к прерванному ранее занятию — распугиванию излишне расслабившихся студентов.

Ему категорически не нравились эти разговоры, и больше всего не нравилось внимание Каркарова к Поттеру. Северусу мало верилось, что именно Игорь подбросил имя мальчишки в Кубок, но если только этот пронырливый ублюдок увидит хоть малейший шанс спасти свою шкуру и вернуть расположение Тёмного Лорда, предоставив тому Мальчика-Который-Выжил, он не станет думать дважды. Снейпу оставалось только пристально наблюдать за Каркаровым, чтобы он не причинил вреда Гарри и по возможности вообще не приближался к мальчику до тех пор, пока не закончится этот проклятый Турнир и все лишние люди не уберутся из Хогвартса восвояси.

«Чёртов Поттер, — с привычной уже усталостью подумал зельевар. — Одни проблемы от этого негодника».

  


* * *

Том прикладывал все силы к тому, чтобы не скончаться от скуки. Эта дурацкая игра в светский раут, которую он начал исключительно ради того, чтобы позлить Грейнджер, уже порядком ему надоела. Мириам была безупречно воспитана и умопомрачительно красива, среди своих сокурсников она держалась как королева и на мир смотрела через призму абсолютной, ничем не замутненной самовлюбленности и тотального эгоизма. Она ему даже нравилась этими своими высокомерными, властными манерами и холодным отблеском стали в карих глазах.

Но Мерлин… как же быстро ему наскучило общение с ней.

Таких как Делроад нетрудно было заставить действовать в угоду своим интересам, стоило только потянуть за нужные ниточки. При всей её надменности, Мириам легко и дёшево продавалась. Слишком легко. Слишком скучно. Глядя на неё, Арчера невольно посетила мысль, что с Грейнджер было куда интереснее. Потому что её нельзя было купить. Её преданность невозможно было заслужить ни лестью, ни статусом, ни авторитетом. Но стоило только добиться верности взбалмошной гриффиндорки, и она готова была идти ради тебя на любой риск. Глупое…глупое качество мотылька-однодневки. Такое… губительное. Глупая, вспыльчивая, наивная отличница со сбившейся системой ценностей и приоритетов. Ходячая библиотека с ворохом никому не нужной лишней информации в кудрявой голове. Честная, раздражающе прямолинейная и порой совершенно непредсказуемая. Невыносимая. Том никогда бы не признался, что ему весело с ней спорить. Что ему вообще с ней весело. Увы, её бесхитростная натура была ему совершенно бесполезна. На кой дьявол ему её мораль и тошнотворно правильный взгляд на мир? Какая от этого польза?

Её бесценная гриффиндорская преданность для слизеринца не стоила и кната. В ее привязанности не было выгоды. В ее верности не было нужды. Потому что если она делала что-то ради другого, то делала лишь потому что хотела этого. Потому что считала это правильным. Потому что следовала велениям сердца. Ей нельзя было приказать, нельзя было ею управлять, нельзя было заключить сделку. Она была непостижимо свободна и так же накрепко связана собственными идеалами и убеждениями.

Конечно, забавно было бы заполучить себе подобного союзника. Хотя бы просто так. Хотя бы только ради того огня, что вспыхивал в её глазах, когда она смотрела на него, ругалась с ним, злилась на него. Но такая мелочь не стоила ни времени ни усилий. Грейнджер делила мир на друзей и врагов, а дружить с ней Арчер не собирался, спасибо большое.

В жизни Тома был всего лишь один человек, которого он принял абсолютно и безоговорочно. Которого ценил просто за то, что он есть. Которого никогда не желал использовать в угоду собственной выгоде и который не пытался использовать его. Который стал ему семьей. С Гарри не нужно было заключать сделок, не нужно было обдумывать каждый свой шаг и поступок, не нужно было выстраивать какую-то особенную линию поведения. Гарри никогда не желал менять Тома или навязывать свою точку зрения. С ним можно было оставаться собой, не беспокоясь о том, как это будет воспринято. Ему можно было доверить все свои секреты. Ему можно было доверить свою жизнь.

Гермиона Грейнджер никогда бы не смогла стать для Тома ни другом, ни семьей. Её образ мыслей, поступки и решения были ему чужды и непонятны. Большую часть времени она только злила и раздражала его. Её доверие и верность потребовали бы от него немалых усилий, но вряд ли окупились. Что ему от ее преданности, если она оспаривает каждую его мысль? И стоит ли тратить на неё силы и время, если раз поняв, что ее используют, девушка растеряет все свое доверие, которое просто рассыпется прахом? А он бы наверняка попытался её использовать. Так зачем утруждаться? Но, чёрт побери… иногда с ней было так весело.

Арчер удержался от тоскливого зевка, в пол уха слушая свою прекрасную спутницу. Она наконец решила, что танцевать ей надоело, и они переместились за столики, где какое-то время провели в компании Малфоя и Астории. Когда же к ним присоседились Блэйз с Миллисентой, Арчер под шумок слинял, воспользовавшись тем, что Мириам пригласил на танец слизеринский семикурсник. В зале начало становиться душно, а в зимнем саду толпилось слишком много парочек и, после недолгих размышлений, Том вышел в коридор, где царила относительная тишина, и было приятно безлюдно.

Грохот музыки и шум множества голосов отчего-то стали раздражать его. Том отошел от Большого Зала и остановился, размышляя, не стоит ли просто уйти. В конце концов, они не обязаны были сидеть на празднике до закрытия. Арчер вообще пошел на бал только для того чтобы позлить Грейнджер и поддержать друга, тот из-за всей этой суматохи был не в своей тарелке. Но теперь, судя по тому, как Гарри, забыв обо всём на свете, танцует с Дафной, можно было заключить, что ободряющее присутствие Тома более не требуется, а значит, он волен идти на все четыре стороны. Он как раз определился с решением и собрался отправиться в подземелья, когда его окликнул знакомый голос:

— Том?

Не оборачиваясь, он закатил глаза. «Ну, конечно, куда же без тебя», — устало подумал он. К нему приближались торопливые шаги.

— Ты уходишь? — голос звучал недоуменно.

Арчер неторопливо повернул голову, и безо всякого выражения посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Ты что-то хотела?

— Да, — девушка сделала глубокий вдох, — я хотела узнать, не злишься ли ты на меня?

— Злюсь? — он удивленно поднял брови. — С чего бы мне злиться?

— Н-на то что я пошла на бал с другим, — запинаясь, пробормотала она. — Я не хотела обидеть тебя.

Арчер мгновение удивленно смотрел на неё и вдруг рассмеялся. Ничего веселого в этом смехе не было.

— Обидеть? — иронично переспросил он. — Что это на тебя нашло?

— Я… я просто…

— Признаться, я был несколько удивлен отказом, — он бесцеремонно оборвал её на полуслове. — Думал, дело в личной неприязни или каких-то твоих предрассудках, но исходя из того, на кого пал твой выбор, всё оказалось куда прозаичнее.

— Что? — непонимающе нахмурилась гриффиндорка.

— Ради Мерлина, не строй из себя святую, Грейнджер, — высокомерно фыркнул юноша. — Пойти на бал с легендарным ловцом, который весь вечер не спускает с тебя восторженных взглядов? Почему бы и нет? Это весьма лестно… и по многим причинам выгодно, — он помолчал. — Хотя я и не думал, что ты так меркантильна.

— Меркантильна?! — она возмущённо вспыхнула. — Ты и сам хорош!

— А что я? — невинно уточнил слизеринец.

— Ты сказал, что не пойдешь на бал! — напомнила девушка.

Арчер безразлично пожал плечами.

— Я передумал. Такое случается, знаешь ли.

— О, ну конечно, и в самый последний момент случайно смог пригласить самую красивую девушку факультета!

— А ты ревнуешь? — злорадно улыбаясь, поддел он.

— Нет, — Гермиона раздраженно дернула плечом. — Просто пытаюсь понять пределы твоей лживости!

— Для слизеринца их нет, — любезно известил её Том. — Но право, Грейнджер, разве я хоть в чем-то солгал тебе?

— Я не знаю, — она покачала головой. — Уже совсем ничего не понимаю. Ты говоришь одно, а делаешь совсем другое. Зачем ты вообще позвал меня на бал? — горько спросила она. — Хотел поиздеваться? Ты ведь даже не собирался идти со мной с самого начала. Ты пригласил Мириам, а надо мной просто хотел посмеяться, когда я появлюсь на балу одна. Ведь так?

— Весьма занятная теория, — задумчиво протянул Арчер. — Полагаю, так и стоило поступить.

— Ты лгал мне, — она упрямо свела брови у переносицы, — и продолжаешь это делать сейчас.

— Ч _у_ дно, — Том начал злиться. — И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь? Признания? Извинений? Слезного раскаяния? — он с издевкой усмехнулся: — Прости, Грейнджер, ты пришла не по адресу.

— Я просто хочу услышать от тебя правду, — тихо попросила она.

— Прекрасно, — уже резче бросил Арчер, теряя терпение. От этого бессмысленного разговора у него начала болеть голова. — Вот тебе правда. Я пригласил **тебя** и планировал идти с **тобой**. И даже странно что ты, после того как отказала мне чтобы покрасоваться перед всей школой в паре с Крамом в угоду своему самолюбию, смеешь меня в чем-либо обвинять.

Каждое его слово било её, словно хлыст. Гермиона качала головой, скорее пытаясь убедить себя, а не его.

— Нет, — прошептала она. — Я не верю тебе.

— Как угодно, — он поморщился, массируя виски. — А теперь катись уже к своему кавалеру.

Девушка, окончательно запутавшись, шагнула к нему:

— Том…

— Уходи, — он отвернулся.

— Я не…

— Ты глухая или безмозглая, Грейнджер? — неожиданно зло рявкнул юноша. — Я сказал, катись к черту. Думаешь, мне приятно с тобой тут торчать?

Она оскорбленно дернулась и отступила.

— О, и еще, — он окликнул её, когда гриффиндорка уже собралась уходить. Гермиона обратила на него напряженный взгляд. — Ты неожиданно потрясающе выглядишь сегодня, — в его тёмных глазах горела холодная насмешка. — Сразу становится ясно, кто ты **на самом деле**.

— На самом деле? — эхом переспросила Гермиона, она понимала, что стоит просто уйти, но никак не могла оторвать взгляда от его лица. — О чем ты говоришь?

Губы Арчера скривились в ухмылке.

— О, не делай вид, будто ты не поняла меня, Грейнджер, — протянул он. — Этот невинный образ правильной отличницы тебе совсем не к лицу. Хорошая была маска, признаться — милая начитанная девочка, днями напролет штудирующая книжки в библиотеке. Кто бы заподозрил в тебе такую двуличность? Зато теперь все встало на свои места. Ведь сколько бы книг ты ни прочитала, это не изменит того, что ты просто невообразимо скучная кукла. Такая же, как все остальные, — он с наигранным разочарованием развел руками. — Как, впрочем, я всегда и предполагал. Хотя, честно говоря, я даже не думал, что ты своей унылой посредственностью сможешь хоть кого-то заинтересовать.

Гермиона мгновение просто смотрела на него, в карих глазах полыхал гнев, боль и жгучая обида.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептала она.

— Взаимно, Грейнджер, — коротко бросил юноша, окидывая её презрительным взглядом.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Гермиона торопливо зашагала обратно в зал, где её уже искал Крам. Её трясло от ярости, она злилась на Тома за жестокие оскорбления, на себя за глупую наивность, на весь свет за самый отвратительный вечер в её жизни. Но хуже всего было то, что к этим эмоциям примешивалось совершенно абсурдное чувство вины. Девушку не покидала мысль, что во всем виновата только она. Что Арчер был честен, когда приглашал её на бал. Что этот надменный самоуверенный слизеринец, который пробуждал в ней столько противоречивых эмоций, на какое-то мгновение увидел в скучной гриффиндорской заучке нечто большее. Что всё могло сложиться совсем иначе.

«И ты всё это разрушила», — горько упрекала себя девушка.

Не сдержавшись, Гермиона обернулась в последний раз, в надежде, что он смотрит ей вслед, что можно ещё что-то исправить, но Тома в коридоре уже не было.

«Отправился развлекать свою Мириам, — ядовито подумала девушка, тряхнув головой. — Ну и пожалуйста! Вы — прекрасная пара!»

Ускорив шаг, гриффиндорка поспешила в зал, чтобы отыскать Виктора, пока тот не решил, будто она от него сбежала.

А в это время, укрывшись в тени стылых коридоров от посторонних взглядов, стоял Том, обессилено привалившись к стене спиной. Обхватив голову руками, он медленно осел на пол — в висках пульсировала страшная мигрень, которая усиливалась с каждой секундой. Он ни о чем не мог думать, кроме дикой, ослепляющей боли, от которой голова, казалось, вот-вот расколется надвое. Юноша медленно провел ладонью по серому от боли лицу, чувствуя, как его бьет озноб. Нужно было что-то сделать. Попросить помощи. Достать обезболивающее зелье. Добраться до спальни и провалиться в спасительный сон. Что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть здесь в одиночестве, ожидая, пока это прекратится. Но для этого нужно было пошевелиться. Нужно было что-то сказать, куда-то пойти. А всё, что он мог, это сидеть неподвижно, сжимая голову и сходя с ума от боли, и где-то вдали, словно раскаты грома, ему чудилось эхо дикого, нечеловеческого вопля.

  


* * *

«Не так уж и плохо, — отстраненно думал Гарри, неторопливо описывая круги по залу в паре с Дафной. — Вообще-то, даже очень неплохо», — мысленно поправился он, поймав тёплый взгляд фиалковых глаз. Сперва он жутко нервничал, но стоило только начать танец, двигаясь в такт неторопливому мягкому темпу музыки, как все его глупые опасения мигом вылетели из головы и юноша тут же позабыл о том, что на них все смотрят. Он вообще забыл обо всем на свете, думая только о своей руке, лежащей на талии девушки, о тепле её тела, которое чувствовал сквозь тонкий атлас чужой мантии, о нежной улыбке, которая была адресована только ему одному. Вокруг них плавно кружились другие пары, но Поттер их даже не замечал. Он смотрел на девушку прямо перед собой и заворожено улыбался, наслаждаясь этой непривычной близостью. Пожалуй, ему начал нравиться Святочный бал, хотя поначалу он счел это мероприятие до тошноты официальным.

Стены зала серебрились инеем, с темного, усыпанного звездами потолка свисали гирлянды из омелы и плюща. Длинные обеденные столы исчезли, вместо них установили множество столиков, каждый человек на десять. Четырех чемпионов, стоило им войти в зал, откомандировали к судейскому столу, где их сияющей улыбкой встретил Дамблдор. Все вокруг аплодировали, поздравляли друг друга и шумно переговаривались. Царящий в зале гомон совершенно сбил с толку и дезориентировал Поттера, он машинально улыбался и кивал, когда с ним заговаривали, но был не в состоянии сформулировать ни одной внятной мысли и очнулся от ступора, только когда Дафна мягко и ненавязчиво пыталась усадить его за стол. Пока все занимали свои места, Гарри рассеянно разглядывал праздничное убранство зала, невольно восхищаясь масштабами празднества. Пожалуй, так Хогвартс к Рождеству еще ни разу не украшали. Взгляд юноши скользил по радостным лицам присутствующих, задержавшись на директоре Дурмстранга, который, в отличие от окружающих, выглядел мрачнее тучи и не сводил тяжелого взгляда со своего чемпиона. Точнее с его спутницы. Похоже, Каркарова совершенно не радовал тот факт, что Крам пригласил на бал Гермиону.

Чуть поодаль сидел Перси Уизли, старший брат Рона, и рассказывал кому-то о своём повышении, чуть ли не лопаясь от гордости. Среди общего шума до Гарри долетели только обрывки разговора: «…назначен личным помощником мистера Крауча и представляю его на вашем балу… серьезно болен… нездоровится с самого Чемпионата мира… сильное переутомление». Дальше шли какие-то невнятные восхищения и восхваления неоспоримых заслуг «достопочтенного мистера Крауча» и Гарри перестал прислушиваться, переключив своё внимание на Гермиону. Девушка увлеченно беседовала с Виктором Крамом и даже не замечала, что и как ест. А Крам, кажется впервые на памяти Поттера, с кем-то так охотно разговаривал, с удовольствием рассказывая про собственную школу, пока его не прервал Каркаров.

— Виктор, — рассмеялся старший маг, его глаза, холодные и пустые, были обращены к Гермионе, — смотри не скажи чего-нибудь лишнего. Как бы твоя очаровательная собеседница не нашла к нам дорогу.

Тут к разговору с улыбкой присоединился Дамблдор:

— У тебя, Игорь, все тайны да тайны. Можно подумать, ты не любишь гостей.

— Мы все, Дамблдор, заботимся о своих владениях, — Каркаров оскалил желтые зубы. — И ревностно оберегаем вверенные нам очаги знаний. Мы по праву гордимся, что никто, кроме нас, не знает все их секреты, и мы бдительно храним их. Разве не так?

— А я, Игорь, не стал бы утверждать, что знаю все секреты Хогвартса, — добродушно ответил Дамблдор. — Не далее как сегодня утром отправился я в туалет, свернул не туда, и очутился в прелестной, совершенно незнакомой комнате с превосходной коллекцией ночных горшков. Позже я вернулся получше осмотреть ее, а комнатка-то исчезла. Возможно, она доступна только в полшестого утра, а может, когда месяц в фазе одна четверть или когда слишком полный мочевой пузырь. Я, конечно, все равно ее отыщу.

«Да, а ещё у нас Тайная Комната есть, — ядовито подумал Поттер, глянув на директора. — Ну, знаете, такая… с василиском внутри. Та самая, вход в которую за последние пятьдесят лет вы так и не удосужились поискать, — юноша отвернулся от жизнерадостного директора. — Комнату с горшками, по-видимому, отыскать важнее».

Он понимал, что Дамблдор просто в этой своей идиотически-добродушной манере ставил Каркарова на место, но почему-то упоминание о тайнах Хогвартса неожиданно болезненно отозвалось в душе юноши. Том тогда чуть не погиб и если бы директор хотя бы **попытался** самостоятельно решить проблему, а не пускать ситуацию на самотек, всё могло бы закончится куда быстрее и Гарри не пришлось бы убивать возможно единственного в своём роде василиска. Но кого это волновало? Куда интереснее было сидеть, сложа руки, и безучастно наблюдать за происходящим. Поттер мрачно уставился в свою тарелку. Порой он совершенно отказывался понимать Дамблдора.

Руки юноши осторожно коснулись прохладные пальцы, он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Дафной.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она.

Гарри почти неосознанно сжал её ладонь в ответ и кивнул. Девушка ещё какое-то мгновение проницательно смотрела в его глаза, но больше ничего не сказала, позволяя ему остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Но Поттер уже вырвался из круговорота неприятных воспоминаний, отвлеченный чутким вниманием своей спутницы.

Справа от них капризно жужжала Флер Делакур, ругая убранство замка и восхваляя собственную школу.

— Просто убожество! — обвела она взглядом искрящиеся инеем стены Большого зала: как и все французы, она немного картавила. — У нас во дворце Трапезную украшают ледяные скульптуры. Они не тают и переливаются всеми цветами радуги. А какая у нас еда! А хор лесных нимф! Мы едим, а они поют. И в холлах никаких ужасных рыцарей без головы. А попробуй залети в Шармбатон полтергейст, его выгонят с треском, вот так! — и Флер с силой хлопнула по столу ладонью.

Гарри недовольно скривился. Француженка раздражала его все больше. Вдруг рядом с ним раздался тягучий, почти ленивый голос, преисполненный отвращения:

— Просто убожество, — сказала Дафна, практически повторяя интонации Флер, но намеренно четко выделяя каждую букву, словно желая подчеркнуть насколько нелепо звучит акцент Делакур. — В каком хлеву должно быть выращивают полукровных отпрысков магов и волшебных существ, если бедняжечки так дурно воспитаны? — Дафна говорила громко и звонко с невероятной точностью копируя брезгливый голос Делакур, но смотрела она при этом исключительно на Гарри.

Поттер застыл, во все глаза глядя на слизеринку, которая из тихой, мягкой девушки в одночасье превратилась в надменную привередливую аристократку. После ее слов в их сторону тут же повернулось несколько голов. Флер резко стихла и теперь, гневно сощурившись, смотрела на Дафну. Впрочем, та обратила на неё внимания не больше, чем на столовые приборы.

— Я так разочарована, — продолжала жаловаться Гринграсс. — Я думала, что студенты такой удивительной школы, как Шармбатон — утонченные волшебники с безупречными манерами! И что же в итоге я вижу? Неотесанную, грубую деревенщину! Как же так, Гарри? — с болью выдохнула девушка. — Такая красивая девочка! И никто, **никто** не учил её себя вести! Какой позор, — она почти театрально прикрыла глаза, будто старалась сдержать слезы отчаяния.

Гарри сочувственно погладил её по плечу:

— Не стоит так переживать, — успокаивающе произнёс он. — Не думаю, что все наши французские гости так отвратительны. Дело в наследственности. Вейлы — волшебные существа, наполовину дикие. Неудивительно, что она ведет себя так, будто выросла в лесу. Просто дурные гены.

К тому моменту, как он договорил, их уже слушали все, кто оказался достаточно близко. Дамблдор неодобрительно взглянул на паясничающих слизеринцев, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Флер, наконец, обрела дар речи:

— Да как вы смеете?! — взвизгнула она. — Это оскорбление! Оскорбление гостей! Низость! Возмутительно!

На этих словах Дафна открыла глаза, окатив француженку ледяным взглядом:

— Возмутительно, милая, твоё безобразное воспитание, — ровно произнесла она. — Ни один уважающий себя гость не опозорит себя и свою семью, оскорбляя радушного хозяина. Печально, что никто не объяснил тебе это раньше.

За этими словами последовала долгая пауза, которую нарушила очень мрачная мадам Максим.

— Мисс Гринграсс, я полагаю? — внимательно разглядывая девушку, уточнила она.

Дафна вежливо, но холодно улыбнулась.

— Да, мадам.

— Я знакома с вашим отцом.

— Я знаю, мадам, — все так же любезно ответила девушка. — Он очень лестно отзывался о вашей школе и сейчас я в некоторой растерянности. Можно ли верить этим рассказам?

— Безусловно можно, мисс Гринграсс, — директриса бросила предостерегающий взгляд на открывшую было рот Делакур. — Я прошу прощения за Флер, она несколько забылась из-за обилия новых впечатлений. Её грубость лишь следствие легкой взволнованности, — волшебница перевела взгляд на Дамблдора. — Никто не пытался оскорбить достоинств Хогвартса.

— Я ни мгновения так не думал, моя дорогая мадам Максим, — успокаивающе улыбнулся старик. — Дети на то и дети, чтобы эмоционально реагировать на все незнакомое и новое. Уверен, если дать мисс Делакур немного времени, она быстро освоится и привыкнет.

«Мисс Делакур» на это только брезгливо фыркнула и отвернулась, напоследок убийственно глянув на Дафну. Но та как будто совершенно забыла о её существовании и уже вовсю обсуждала с Гарри какие из блюд, поданных на праздничном ужине, ей понравились больше всего. А Гарри с удовольствием ей подыгрывал, краем глаза наблюдая за Флер. Надо признаться, он и не думал раньше, что кого-то может **настолько** перекосить от злости.

После ужина Дамблдор встал и, пригласив присутствующих последовать его примеру, взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Столы отъехали к стенам, образовав пустое пространство. Еще один взмах, и вдоль правой стены выросла сцена с барабанами, гитарами, лютней, виолончелью и волынкой. На сцену вышел ансамбль «Ведуньи», встреченный восторженными рукоплесканиями. Музыканты разобрали инструменты, фонарики на столах погасли, и участники состязания со своими дамами поднялись со своих мест, чтобы открыть праздничный бал.

И вот теперь Гарри и Дафна плавно кружились в танце по залу, очень даже довольные обществом друг друга. Всё шло прекрасно. Гарри умудрился вполне сносно вальсировать с Гринграсс и даже ни разу не споткнулся и не наступил ей на ногу, что было для него несомненным достижением.

Первый танец окончился неожиданно быстро, как с явным сожалением отметил Поттер, зато дальше все пошло куда веселее. Минорные ноты песни, с которой начался бал, сменились веселой громкой музыкой и можно было совсем не беспокоиться о том, что на них смотрит вся школа. Столы опустели. За исключением немногочисленных учеников, все присутствующие на балу ребята плясали кто во что горазд и уже ни на что внимания не обращали. Гарри внезапно для себя обнаружил, что, оказывается, танцевать — здорово и вообще балы, это, оказывается, весело.

Между столов черной злобной тенью скользил Снейп, зорко следя за порядком и явно всеми фибрами души презирая происходящее, за ним с легкой усмешкой наблюдала Эрмелинда Герхард, в одиночестве расположившись за дальним столом. Очередной танец кончился, и все снова друг другу зааплодировали.

Веселье было в самом разгаре. Пожалуй, Гарри давно настолько отлично себя не чувствовал. За вечер он так освоился в общении с Дафной, что казалось, будто они сто лет знакомы, и уже вовсю смеялись и шутили, разговаривая обо всем на свете. Впервые за последние недели, юноша совсем позабыл и о турнире и предстоящих испытаниях. Хотелось, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался.

Вдоволь напрыгавшись, Дафна, явно уставшая от грохота музыки, потянула Гарри за собой. Они по краю зала обошли танцующих, чуть не врезавшись в мрачного Снейпа, и вышли в холл. За распахнутыми настежь парадными дверями раскинулся удивительной красоты зимний сад, укрытый защитным куполом для того, чтобы уберечь гуляющих ребят от январского мороза.

Тихо переговариваясь и продолжая держаться за руки, парочка слизеринцев спустилась по лестнице, очутившись в окружении цветущих крупными белоснежными розами кустов, между ними бежали извилистые дорожки, мощенные цветной плиткой, над кустами высились каменные статуи. С цветка на цветок, будто светлячки, порхали крохотные феи. В центре сада журчал фонтан. На резных скамьях сидели ученики, отдыхая от танцев. Зачарованный купол осыпал сад волшебными снежинками, которые, мерцая в свете магических огоньков голубыми отсветами, плавно опускались на землю и бесследно исчезали. Музыки, грохочущей в Большом Зале, здесь почти не было слышно. Наслаждаясь тишиной, Гарри и Дафна некоторое время прогуливались по дорожкам в умиротворенном молчании, все дальше углубляясь в сад. Добравшись до границ защитного купола, за которым раскинулась холодная снежная ночь, Гарри сел на пустующую скамейку. Дафна, оставшись стоять на дорожке, подняла голову к усыпанному звездами небу и в наслаждении прикрыла глаза.

— Сегодня на удивление замечательный вечер, да? — пропела она.

Гарри с легкой полуулыбкой наблюдал за девушкой. На её волосы и плечи опускались слабо мерцающие зачарованные снежинки и она, объятая бледно-голубым сиянием волшебных огоньков, казалась ему совершенно неземной. Когда он так и не ответил, слизеринка открыла глаза и посмотрела на него:

— Почему ты молчишь? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Я думаю, что ты похожа на снежную фею, — прямо ответил он.

В глазах девушки скользнуло недоумение.

— Никогда раньше не слышала о снежных феях, — помедлив, призналась она.

— Ничего удивительного, — Поттер весело хмыкнул, — я ведь только что их придумал.

Дафна мгновение внимательно его разглядывала, после чего снова обратила свой взгляд к звездам.

— Знаешь, я завтра уеду домой до конца каникул, — сказал она, — и я подумала, почему бы тебе не поехать со мной?

— Хм? — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

— И не нужно так удивленно хмыкать, — иронично заметила Гринграсс. — Я думаю, тебе стоит познакомиться с моими родителями. Моя мама удивительно поёт и играет на фортепиано, а папа рассказывает совершенно потрясающие истории. Ты бы им понравился.

— Думаешь?

— Ну конечно, — она с улыбкой обернулась к нему. — А вечером мы могли бы погулять по саду. У нас есть прекрасный сад, а вдали видны горы, и иногда доносится слабый запах моря, — она развернулась и, шагнув к нему, взяла его за руки. — Ты когда-нибудь был на море, Гарри? — покачав головой, он поднялся на ноги, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дафной, так близко, что мог теперь ощутить тепло её дыхания на своей коже. — Море прекрасно, ты знаешь? — она мечтательно улыбнулась. — Безмятежная бесконечность, такая мягкая и спокойная и одновременно беспощадная и смертоносная. Я обожаю море. Как ты думаешь, могли бы мы с тобой однажды поехать к морю вдвоем?

— Почему бы и нет? — он, словно завороженный смотрел в её необыкновенные фиалковые глаза, и ему казалось, будто они становятся всё ярче с каждой секундой, будто разгораются изнутри магическим пламенем.

— Почему у нас всё так сложно устроено, Гарри? — вдруг спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

— Наверное, потому что нам нравится всё усложнять, — предположил он.

— Я бы хотела жить по-другому, — вздохнула она. — Чтобы не было этой глупой войны и противостояния. Не было министерства с их законами и этих странных волшебников, помешанных на чистоте крови.

Гарри удивленно изогнул бровь.

— А ты разве не придерживаешься мнения, что чистокровные превосходят магглорожденных?

Она иронично фыркнула.

— Ради Мерлина, Гарри, это же просто смешно. Взгляни хотя бы на Грейнджер. Она же куда талантливее некоторых слизеринцев. И как тут можно рассуждать о превосходстве?

— А как же Совет лордов?

— «Совет лордов», — она закатила глаза. — Отмирающая никому ненужная структура. Они уже давно ничего не решают.

— И всё же они влиятельны.

— Условно. Да. Но стоит появиться кому-то мало-мальски превосходящему их по силе, как они тут же начинают пресмыкаться перед ним, в попытках спасти свою шкуру. Это загнивающая, шаткая система.

— Нежизнеспособная.

— Да, — она хихикнула, — и вообще, я сторонница анархии.

— Мерлин всемогущий! — притворно ужаснулся Поттер. — А твои родители об этом знают?

— Догадываются, — Дафна в задумчивости отвела взгляд. — Впрочем, политика и все эти дрязги не особенно привлекают меня.

— И твоя семья придерживается таких взглядов?

— Да, — она передернула плечами, словно тема вдруг ей стала неприятна и пристально взглянула в глаза слизеринца. — Не хочу говорить об этом, — тихо сказала девушка.

— Значит, не будем, — легко согласился подросток.

Дафна благодарно улыбнулась и вдруг, подавшись вперед, мягко коснулась губами его губ. Поцелуй длился всего мгновение. Одно необыкновенное, почти нереальное мгновение, которое растаяло, словно утренний туман, стоило ей чуть отстраниться.

— Спасибо тебе, Гарри, — прошептала она.

Все это время юноша почти не дышал, не отрывая от девушки пристального взгляда. Наконец, он очень медленно выдохнул, но так ничего и не сказал, просто рассматривая её лицо. По тому, как себя вел Поттер, было совершенно невозможно понять, о чем он думает.

Дафна вдруг смутилась.

— Мне… мне не стоило этого делать?

— Нет-нет! — торопливо воскликнул Гарри, опасаясь, что сам того не сознавая обидел её. — Я просто, эм, ну просто, знаешь… — он вдруг замолчал, удивленно подняв брови. — Твои глаза…

— Глаза? — она недоуменно склонила голову к плечу.

— У тебя глаза светятся, — известил её слизеринец, пораженно моргая, сам не очень веря в то, что видит.

Фиалковые глаза девушки мерцали в свете волшебных огней, как у кошки. Дафна несколько секунд непонимающе смотрела на него и вдруг изменилась в лице. Вся мечтательная романтичность испарилась, словно её и не было. Девушка резко отступила от него, досадливо скривив губы.

— Вот дьявол, — процедила она, отворачиваясь.

— Дафна… — юноша, недоумевая, протянул к ней руку, но она отшатнулась от него, как от огня.

— Не прикасайся, — прорычала она, обхватив себя руками за плечи. — Чёрт.

— Что…

— Уходи, Гарри, — глухо прошептала она. — Просто уходи.

Не сказав больше ни слова, она развернулась на каблуках и бросилась прочь из сада, выскочив в стылый школьный двор, не защищенный чарами тепла. Поттер мгновение растеряно смотрел на то место, где буквально минуту назад стояла его сокурсница, после чего, обеспокоенный, кинулся следом за ней. Дафна не успела уйти далеко. Остановившись посреди заснеженного двора и совсем не обращая внимания на январский мороз, она вдруг запрокинула голову, в безмолвном отчаянии уставившись в чёрное небо. Её лицо побледнело и исказилось, словно она испытывала немыслимую боль и скорбь. Гарри застыл в нескольких шагах от неё, не зная, что предпринять, когда девушка вдруг покачнулась и осела на землю.

Слизеринец кинулся к ней, но стоило ему оказаться рядом, как Дафна вдруг обратила совершенно дикий взгляд к небу и закричала. Никогда раньше Гарри не слышал столь ужасного крика. Он совсем не походил на человеческий. И, казалось, заполнил собой все пространство, тысячей голосов разносясь на сотни миль вокруг. Зажмурившись, Гарри упал на колени рядом с Дафной, зажимая руками уши. Исступленный вопль будто пробирался под кожу, сжимая ледяной рукой сердце, тисками сдавливая голову и вытягивая из тела каждую частицу тепла.

Это безумие продолжалось целую вечность, юноше казалось, что он вот-вот оглохнет, но внезапно крик оборвался, и в запястья слизеринца вцепились ледяные пальцы. Гарри распахнул глаза, глядя в белое, как мел лицо Дафны. Её зрачки горели во тьме призрачным фиолетовым огнём, а ярко-алые губы кривились, словно она из последних сил сдерживает стон боли:

— **_Дитя двух пророчеств_** , — изломанным старушечьим голосом просипела она. — **_Дитя потерянное и найденное. Испей собственной крови в обители мертвых. Плачь льдом и туманом. Отмеряй удары своего сердца. В день черной луны познай агонию потери. В день черного солнца услышь шепот собственной гибели. Плачь льдом и туманом и взирай на пустоту своего мира._**

Холодные пальцы, до боли сжимающие его руки, разжались, глаза девушки медленно закрылись и она, покачнувшись, упала на землю. Гарри не пошевелился. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на неё, а в голове у него снова и снова прокручивались странные, лишенные смысла слова.

«Что, к дьяволу, это было?»

Словно сквозь туман, он услышал, как кто-то его зовет, но был не в силах обернуться. На его плечо легла чья-то рука, и юноша медленно повернул голову, пытаясь понять, что происходит вокруг.

— Гарри! — в который раз повторил Блэйз, с тревогой глядя на него. — Гарри!! Ты меня слышишь?

Казалось, Забини кричал, но его голос доносился до Поттера словно сквозь плотный слой ваты.

— Оставь его, — донёсся издалека другой голос. — Оно его оглушило. Помоги мне лучше.

Словно во сне Гарри повернул голову, наблюдая, как Драко и Блэйз склонились над Дафной и, кажется, пытались уложить её на носилки. Неожиданно, словно из ниоткуда перед юношей возник их декан, он быстро осмотрел оглушенного студента и, убедившись, что с ним все нормально, отвернулся к потерявшей сознание девушке. Отогнав слизеринцев от Дафны, Снейп сам уложил её на носилки, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и носилки плавно взмыли в воздух. Бросив напряженный взгляд на Гарри, зельевар что-то сказал Малфою и поторопился обратно в школу. Носилки поплыли следом за ним. Блэйз и Драко провожали учителя и сокурсницу взглядами, пока те не скрылись за дверями, после чего подошли к Гарри, помогая ему подняться на ноги.

— Дыши, Поттер, это всегда в первый раз шокирует, — подросток все ещё очень плохо слышал, но даже это не помешало ему уловить дрожь в голосе Малфоя.

Блэйз подвел ошарашенного сокурсника к скамейке и усадил на неё, осторожно присев рядом.

— Слышишь что-нибудь? — спросил он, теперь его голос звучал более отчетливо.

Гарри кивнул, продолжая смотреть на двери, за которыми исчезли Снейп с Дафной.

— С ней всё будет в порядке? — заметив откровенный ужас на лице Забини, спросил он.

Тот мгновение непонимающе смотрел на Поттера, но его взгляд быстро прояснился.

— С кем? С Дафной? — он махнул рукой. — Да-да, не волнуйся. Выспится, как следует, и все.

По мере того, как шок проходил, юноша начал замечать, что с его сокурсниками творится что-то неладное. Гарри переводил задумчивый взгляд с одного мальчика на другого, оба казались жутко напуганными. И беспокоились они явно не за благополучие Дафны. Но если их так встревожила не судьба одноклассницы, то что? Голову начинали заполнять всё новые и новые вопросы.

— Что это было? — Поттер нервно передёрнул плечами, у него было такое чувство, словно он провел вечер в компании дементора. — Этот жуткий крик.

Драко и Блэйз переглянулись.

— Поклянись, что никому не расскажешь, — потребовал Малфой.

— Можно подумать, никто не слышал этого воя, — поёжился Гарри.

— На самом деле мало кто его слышал, — заметил Драко. — Вы были во внутреннем дворе, а купол зимнего сада защищен звуконепроницаемыми чарами.

— Тогда как вы здесь очутились?

— Мы вас видели в саду, — помедлив, признался Блэйз, — и поняли в чем дело.

— Так и в чем же дело? — нетерпеливо спросил Поттер.

— Это, — Малфой помедлил, подбирая слова. — Это такое проклятье.

— Что?!

— Плач Банши, — очень тихо сказал Забини. — Некоторым волшебникам не везет родиться с таким проклятьем.

— Банши? — Гарри подумал что ослышался.

— Да, — Забини кивнул. — Ты, наверное, не знаешь о них. Они у нас что-то вроде фольклора. Услышать её крик — дурной знак, это значит, что с тобой случится нечто ужасное.

— Банши, — повторил Гарри, глядя прямо перед собой.

Блэйз невесело усмехнулся:

— Даже забавно, что это так назвали, ведь Банши — всего лишь выдумка.

— Да. Но проклятье, тем не менее, настоящее, — мрачно сообщил Малфой.

Гарри молчал. Забавно было даже другое: пара чистокровных волшебников, которые совершенно не в курсе, что легенды о Банши — это совсем не вымысел. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая то, что маги уничтожили этих существ в середине восемнадцатого века, так как считали, что это единственный способ избежать исполнения их мрачных пророчеств.

О Банши, или Призрачных Девах, как их иногда называли, Гарри прочитал в Летописи Заклинателей еще летом. Об этих существах было мало что известно. Они жили поодиночке, показывались среди людей редко и некоторые даже считали их призраками из-за белых волос, кожи и одежды. Порой в ночи можно было услышать их леденящие душу рыдания. Это означало, что грядет страшная беда. Среди волшебников было распространено убеждение, что если выследить «накликавшую беду» банши и убить её, то это может спасти от злой участи. Увы, это были только слухи, но их боялись, ненавидели и безжалостно уничтожали. Исследовать образ жизни этих существ не удалось даже заклинателям. В книге говорилось о том, что Банши обладали способностью исчезать и появляться в разных местах, и отследить их перемещения было практически невозможно. Заклинателями лишь было отмечено, что эти существа шли по следу страшного горя, и их крик всегда предсказывал надвигающуюся беду. Тем не менее, многие считали это проклятьем и пытались истребить этих существ. Ходил слух, что последняя Банши, умирая, оцарапала поразившего её мага и предрекла, что « _плач её навеки будет следовать за ним»_. После этого среди магов стали рождаться дети отмеченные проклятьем Банши — предсказывать грядущую беду. Их отличительной чертой были ярко-фиолетовые глаза, такие же, как и у самих существ.

«Глаза, — Поттер мысленно застонал. — Ну конечно».

У Дафны цвет глаз, разумеется, не был насыщенно фиолетовым, но все равно такой оттенок среди обычных волшебников не встречался никогда.

«Мог бы и раньше заметить», — упрекнул себя слизеринец.

Он читал, что проклятых детей раньше убивали, чтобы отвести беду. Но с течением времени обычаи и культура менялись и то, что раньше было правдой, вдруг стало детской сказкой. Осталось лишь проклятье, но, судя по всему, волшебники отказались от радикальных мер в отношении своих детей. Поттеру вдруг подумалось, что если бы не Шакал, очень скоро варны стали бы такой же выдумкой. Как же быстро волшебники забывали и меняли неугодную им историю.

— И кто знает об этом? — после продолжительного молчания спросил Поттер.

— Немногие на Слизерине, — помолчав, сказал Драко. — Ну и профессор Снейп конечно.

— И те, кто знает, боятся её как огня. Они думают, что она может вызвать приступ намерено, — добавил от себя Забини.

— Но это не так?

— Да. Она их не контролирует, — Малфой поморщился. — Она даже не знает, какую беду на этот раз предсказала.

Гарри поднял голову глядя в небо, затянутое серыми тучами.

— Паршивое проклятье, — ни к кому не обращаясь, заметил он.

Он не хотел признаваться, но произошедшее неожиданно напугало его. Он не верил в пророчества и предсказания — их произносили люди. Они всегда были туманными и неоднозначными. Всегда опирались на чью-то веру. «Плач Банши», в отличие от пророчеств, был громом, предвещающим неотвратимое приближение бури. Никакой двусмысленности.

— Скажи, Поттер, — Драко неуверенно покосился на сокурсника и замолчал.

— Хм? — Гарри по-прежнему рассматривал небо, на душе у него царила напряженная тишина, словно в преддверии шторма.

— Она… оно говорило тебе что-нибудь? — почти шепотом спросил Малфой.

— Говорило, — медленно протянул юноша, ни на кого не глядя.

— Что оно сказало? — выдохнул Драко.

Гарри задумчиво молчал почти минуту.

— Что я умру.

Наступила шокированная тишина. Малфой и Забини расширив глаза, смотрели на него. Поттер негромко хмыкнул, продолжая рассматривать сизое небо.

— И что вы так уставились на меня? — иронично бросил он. — Ничего кошмарного в этом нет. Смерть — это естественное событие в жизни любого человека.

— Но…

Драко резко замолчал, когда Гарри поднялся на ноги.

— Ты куда?

— Мне что-то стало скучно, — зевнул тот, — я, пожалуй, вернусь в общежитие.

— Скучно? — изумленно переспросил блондин, — тебе стало **скучно**?

— Бывает так, что человеку становится скучно, — философски пожал плечами подросток и побрел ко входу в замок, чувствуя на себе два горящих недоумением и растерянностью взгляда.

В гостиной обнаружился Том. Друг лежал с книгой на кровати и выглядел мрачно.

— Привет, — Поттер скинул парадную мантию, оставшись в брюках и белой рубашке. — Ты решил сегодня лечь пораньше?

Арчер искоса глянул на него.

— Мне надоела болтовня Мириам, — зевнул он. — А что же Гринграсс? Она так быстро тебе наскучила?

— Да нет, — Поттер уселся на кровать, расшнуровывая ботинки, — просто… — он задумался на мгновение, — она как бы на меня наорала.

Арчер хмыкнул, возвращаясь к чтению. Поняв, что друг на разговоры не настроен, Поттер переоделся в пижаму и лег в кровать. Зародившееся было беспокойство в груди так ни во что и не вылилось. Он задумчиво уставился в потолок. На душе царила странная пустота. Некоторое время он думал о Дафне, но мысли эти ни к чему не приводили, снова и снова перекидываясь на воспоминания о словах банши. В сознании вспыхивали вопросы, ответов на которые у Гарри не было. Тогда Поттер снова мысленно возвращался к Гринграсс. Нужно было поговорить с ней, но подросток не очень представлял, о чем именно. Не то чтобы его отношение к девушке как-то изменилось. В конце концов, она же не виновата, что родилась с таким проклятьем.

Гарри тихо вздохнул. Всё же мысли о дурном предзнаменовании и странном пророчестве банши сейчас занимали его куда больше, чем Дафна Гринграсс. Решив, что следует, наверное, её навестить завтра утром в лазарете, когда впечатления о сегодняшних событиях немного поулягутся, юноша закрыл глаза. Странно было то, что он почему-то даже не переживал за неё. Немного сочувствовал, пожалуй. И всё.


	15. Long Live the King

На следующее утро оказалось, что Дафна, как и большинство студентов Хогвартса, уехала домой, так что поговорить с ней у Гарри так и не вышло. Замок заметно опустел и теперь в коридорах, общей гостиной Слизерина и Большом зале царила умиротворяющая тишина. Гарри и Том за своим столом завтракали практически в одиночестве, да и общая спальня теперь была только в их распоряжении и ребята могли хоть ночь напролет обсуждать новые заклинания, практиковаться в чарах и секретничать сколько угодно, коль скоро никто не мог их подслушать. Воодушевленные кучей свободного времени и отсутствием сокурсников, друзья распланировали практически все оставшиеся дни до конца каникул, надеясь успеть переделать море дел. К сожалению, на завтраке их четко составленный план был хладнокровно уничтожен профессором Снейпом, который безапелляционно потребовал Поттера к себе в кабинет. Догадываясь, о чем пойдет разговор с деканом, юноша апатично повздыхал, доел свою запеканку и побрел в подземелья. Арчер, которого друг так и не посвятил в подробности прошлого вечера, провожал Гарри красноречивым взглядом, который обещал безжалостный допрос с пристрастием в скорейшем времени.

Велев мальчику сесть в свободное кресло, напротив своего рабочего стола, декан Слизерина сцепил пальцы замком и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Гарри. На несколько мгновений между ними повисла тишина, наконец, Северус негромко произнес:

— Полагаю, в связи со вчерашними событиями у вас возникли некоторые вопросы.

Поттер немного помолчал. По правде сказать, вопросов-то у него не было, но раз уж Снейп так настаивает…

— Я надеюсь, с Дафной всё нормально?

Зельевар мысленно скривился.

«О, ну естественно, это всё, что его беспокоит».

— Да, мистер Поттер. Прошлой ночью она благополучно пришла в себя, а сегодня утром вернулась домой. Эти, хм, приступы никак не отражаются на её здоровье.

Гарри кивнул, и некоторое время задумчиво хмурился.

— Скажите, сэр, — медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, произнёс он, — вы верите в то, что плач Банши действительно пророчит беду тому, кто его услышал?

— Вопреки распространенному мнению, плач Банши это не проклятье, — после непродолжительного молчания ответил Снейп. — Это не предсказание, в которое можно верить, а можно не верить. Изначально Банши никого намеренно не проклинали. Они лишь предвещали то, что неизбежно произойдет.

Краем сознания Гарри отметил, что Снейп говорит о Банши не как о мифических существах, но развивать тему не стал.

— То есть, это значит, что я скоро умру, — сухо заключил подросток.

Северус обратил на него очень тяжелый взгляд.

— Существуют задокументированные исторические сведения о том, что перед началом войны между магглами в пятнадцатом веке, люди слышали надрывный плач сотен голосов. Крик Банши не всегда пророчит смерть. Иногда он просто предрекает цепь трагических событий.

— Но, так или иначе, они связаны с чьей-то смертью, — заметил Поттер.

— Да. Но это не означает, что погибнуть должен именно тот, кто услышал плач Банши, — устало сказал Снейп, казалось, этот разговор зельевару совершенно не нравился, похоже, он ни в какую не желал воспринимать зловещее предзнаменование в контексте гибели самого Поттера.

— Она со мной говорила, — вдруг известил профессора подросток. Тот вырвался из собственных мрачных дум и вопросительно поднял брови.

— И что же она сказала?

— Я не помню, — с абсолютной непосредственностью пожал плечами юноша. Северус начал невольно раздражаться.

«Ну да, конечно, почему бы полностью не забыть предсказание существа, которое может сыграть роковую роль в твоей жизни?! — сварливо думал он. — Тупой ребенок».

Поттер тем временем принялся задумчиво теребить собственный рукав.

— Но я запомнил, что она назвала меня, э-э-э, «дитя пророчества».

Снейп, не ожидавший подобного заявления, вскинул на слизеринца напряженный взгляд.

— «Дитя пророчества»? — эхом переспросил он.

— Ну, да. Или как-то так, — Поттер внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица своего декана, которое вновь стало бесстрастным, но на одну единственную долю секунды юноше все-таки удалось заметить, как в непроницаемо-черных глазах зельевара мелькнуло беспокойство и… страх?

— Сэр, — Гарри склонил голову к плечу, — вы не знаете, почему она так меня назвала?

Северус молчал почти минуту, терзаясь сомнениями. Мальчишка должен был знать. Чёрт побери, да он, пожалуй, из всех людей был единственным, кому это знать было просто **необходимо!** Он имел на это право, и Снейп, будь он проклят, уже давно все рассказал бы Поттеру, если бы не просьба директора сохранить секрет. Впрочем, в прошлом году Северус уже сохранил один секрет по просьбе Альбуса, и это закончилось просто отвратительно. Дважды одну и ту же ошибку Снейп повторять не хотел. К тому же Гарри практически прямо спросил о пророчестве, есть ли смысл отпираться? Скрывать это одно, а врать совсем другое.

С другой стороны, обрушить такие новости на голову ребенка, у которого и так проблем по горло, казалось зельевару весьма жестокой затеей. Готов ли Гарри к этой информации? Не сломает ли это мальчика окончательно? Северус в безмолвии рассматривал подростка напротив него. Хотя какой он к дьяволу ребёнок? Мальчишку вынудили повзрослеть слишком быстро. Слишком рано он узнал о гадкой неприглядной стороне этого мира. О смерти, о войне, о предательстве и жестокости. И это не сломило его. Изменило. Да. Но не сломило. Северус сделал глубокий вдох, принимая решение.

— Незадолго до вашего рождения, было предсказано, что родится ребенок, которому под силу будет уничтожить Тёмного Лорда, — медленно, почти нехотя сказал он, Гарри на эти слова никак не отреагировал, внимательно ожидая дальнейших разъяснений. — Примерно оно звучало так: _«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы...»,_ — Снейп замолчал.

Поттер продолжал пристально смотреть на своего декана, но, поняв, что тот продолжать не собирается, удивленно поднял брови.

— И всё?

— Это неполный текст пророчества, — сообщил зельевар. — Другая часть мне неизвестна.

— А кому известна? — задал встречный вопрос Гарри.

— Директору.

— Дамблдору?

Северус раздраженно взглянул на слизеринца.

— Нет, Поттер, Каркарову, — ядовито бросил он. — Естественно Дамблдору, бестолковый ребенок.

— О, — подросток помолчал немного, после чего поднял недоумевающий взгляд на учителя: — Так какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

Снейп досадливо скривился. Ну почему паршивцу вечно нужно все разжевывать?

— Ваши родители, мистер Поттер, состояли в организации, созданной для борьбы с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и во время войны не раз бросали ему вызов, — сухо сказал он. — Вы, как мне известно, родились аккурат на «исходе седьмого месяца», что делает вас идеальной кандидатурой.

Юноша какое-то время размышлял над словами своего декана.

— Чушь какая-то, — пробормотал он. — Ну, подумаешь, хватит у меня могущества, это же не значит, что я сломя голову кинусь его уничтожать.

— Скажите это Тёмному Лорду, — фыркнул зельевар.

— Так выходит Вол... эм, Тёмный Лорд тоже знал о пророчестве?

— Ту часть, что я вам рассказал, — кивнул Снейп.

— Так он из-за этого преследовал моих родителей? — уточнил Поттер. — Из-за пророчества они скрывались вместе со мной, да?

— Да.

— Я смотрю, со здравым смыслом у него были серьезные проблемы, — пробормотал себе под нос юноша. — А о пророчестве им профессор Дамблдор рассказал? — продолжал расспрашивать Гарри.

— Да, — все так же односложно отвечал Северус.

— Понятно, — слизеринец отвел взгляд и о чем-то задумался.

Снейп, которому этот разговор и так давался чудовищно тяжело, напряженно рассматривал своего ученика. Ему решительно не нравилось спокойствие мальчика. Что это? Шок? Отрицание? Что творится в этой лохматой голове? Наконец, Гарри что-то для себя решил и обратил изумрудные глаза на декана Слизерина.

— Так вот почему их убили, — жестко сказал он. — Из-за меня.

Снейп едва не закатил глаза. Ну естественно мелкий идиот тут же ударился в драму!

— Не болтайте чепухи, Поттер, вы тут совершенно ни при чем, — процедил он.

— Если бы я тут был ни при чем, Тёмный Лорд охотился бы за чьими-то другими родителями, — нахмурился подросток. — Так что я тут очень даже при чем.

— Это не делает вас виновным в их смерти.

— Косвенно — делает, — не согласился Гарри. — Если бы я родился на день раньше или на день позже,… или вообще не родился, они были бы живы.

— Самая глупая в мире вещь, Поттер, это гадать «что было бы, если бы…», — отрезал зельевар. — Я больше не желаю даже слышать о том, что вы в чем-то виноваты, потому что это не так.

Мальчик тепло улыбнулся своему профессору:

— Спасибо, сэр, я рад, что вы так беспокоитесь обо мне, но я в порядке, — он пожал плечами. — Конечно, неприятно узнать, что ты как-то замешан в смерти собственных родителей, но с другой стороны, — тут ему в голову пришла какая-то другая мысль, и мальчика резко сменил направление разговора: — Так вот почему со мной все так носятся! — воскликнул он. — Директор думает, что я какой-то избранный что ли?

— В своём роде, — сухо отозвался зельевар, уже совершенно не представляя, куда сейчас заведет его этот разговор.

По правде говоря, он ожидал взрыва негодования или злости, но Поттер, к его удивлению, лишь возвел глаза к потолку и издал мученический стон:

— Да тут у всех со здравым смыслом плохо, — тоскливо прокомментировал он.

— Не забывайтесь, Поттер, хамства я не потерплю, — процедил зельевар, быстро справившись с собственным удивлением на такую странную реакцию.

Во имя Мерлина! Минуту назад паршивец посыпал пеплом голову, культивируя эту свою благоприобретенную трагическую роль в судьбе собственных родителей и вот теперь он сидит тут с ехидной физиономией и иронизирует. Кошмарно непоследовательный мелкий идиот!

Гарри тем временем пожал плечами:

— Простите, сэр, — дежурно бросил он и, подумав, с интересом уставился на старшего мага: — Выходит, директор хочет, чтобы я уничтожил Тёмного Лорда, если он вернется?

«Отличный вопрос!» — мысленно скривился Снейп. Хотел бы он сам знать на него ответ. Исходя из поведения Дамблдора, тот действительно ждал, что мальчишка каким-то неведомым образом одолеет Тёмного Лорда, но с другой стороны всё это сильно смахивало на дурдом. Как можно ожидать, что один бестолковый сопляк с набором заклинаний из школьной программы одолеет Того-Кого-Не-Смог-Одолеть-Сам-Дамблдор? Конечно, Гарри был весьма неординарным ребенком и талантливым волшебником, но против Тёмного Лорда он не выстоял бы и пяти минут. Северус глянул на слизеринца. Неудивительно, что мальчишка в недоумении.

— Полагаю, в какой-то степени директор надеется, что вы сыграете решающую роль в схватке с Тёмным Лордом, — осторожно сказал зельевар.

«При условии, если Он будет так мил, чтобы возродиться лет через десять, когда мальчишка освоит что-нибудь посильнее Экспеллиармуса», — добавил про себя он.

Гарри задумчиво свел брови на переносице.

— Одного не понимаю, — негромко протянул он, — почему директор вообще решил, что я буду с ним драться?

Северус, зловеще сощурившись, воззрился на юношу:

— А вы планировали встать на его сторону? — бархатистым голосом уточнил он.

— Я планировал заняться какими-нибудь другими делами, — флегматично известил его Гарри. — Ну знаете, в университет поступить, например. Исследованиями заняться, — он помолчал немного, и ядовито добавил: — До старости дожить.

Снейп мгновение потрясенно рассматривал Поттера. Мальчишка вообще не планировал принимать участия в грядущих событиях?!

— Боюсь, это уже не в вашей власти, — через силу сказал он. — Если начнется война, вы вынуждены будете делать выбор. Или же, — губы зельевара растянулись в нехорошей улыбке, — вы планируете сидеть, сложа руки, и наблюдать, как убивают ваших друзей?

Гарри несколько мгновений пристально рассматривал своего декана, словно пытаясь донести до него какую-то смехотворно очевидную мысль.

— Сэр, половина моих друзей — дети бывших Пожирателей смерти, которые явно примут сторону Тёмного Лорда, если начнется война, — очень медленно сообщил он. — Следуя вашему аргументу, мне тоже стоит присоединиться к Нему, чтобы помочь «своим друзьям»?

Если Снейпа и поразил этот довод, виду он не подал.

— О, безусловно, — холодно согласился декан Слизерина, — если вас привлекают массовые убийства.

— Не очень, сэр, — поморщился Гарри. — Но и роль «спасителя» мне тоже не по душе, спасибо большое.

Северус против воли начал злиться. Он понимал, что требовать от четырнадцатилетнего ребенка разумных, взвешенных решений несправедливо да и глупо, если уж на то пошло, к тому же когда он по сути никому ничего и не должен. Но половина магического мира возлагала на этого мальчика столько надежд, что Гарри просто не мог так бездушно игнорировать это. Не имел права. Слишком много было поставлено на карту. Слишком много зависело от того, примет Поттер участие в войне или нет. Снейп не был уверен, что юноша сможет самостоятельно уничтожить Тёмного Лорда, но он верил, что одно только присутствие Гарри в этой борьбе уже будет значить достаточно. И вот когда столько сил и времени потрачено на мальчишку, оказывается что этот невозможный паршивец, вообще не собирался принимать участия в грядущих событиях? Чуть подавшись вперед, Снейп окатил подростка тяжелым взглядом:

— Ваш эгоизм неуместен, Поттер. Советую хорошенько обдумать, что **действительно** имеет для вас значение, — процедил он. — Потому что когда всё рухнет, обдумывать ситуацию и принимать решение будет поздно.

— Возможно, вы правы, — не стал спорить юноша. — Но как бы ни сложилось наше будущее, я хотел бы решать сам, а не цепляться за дурацкие пророчества.

— Прекратите вести себя, словно избалованный ребенок! У вас есть обязанности и вы должны…

— Я никому. Ничего. Не должен, — словно читая мысли своего декана, перебил его Гарри, в зеленых глазах теперь царил абсолютный холод. — Если вы думаете по-другому, это не моя проблема.

— Ваши родители погибли не для того чтобы вы трусливо отсиживались в стороне, — не отступал Северус.

— Мои родители погибли для того чтобы я жил, а не умирал за чужие идеалы, — парировал Гарри.

— «Чужие идеалы»? — прошипел Снейп. — То есть, желания людей пытающихся сохранить и защитить волшебный мир не вписываются в вашу идеальную картину бытия?

— Если мы говорим о том волшебном мире, который я вижу сегодня, то да. Это чужие идеалы, сэр. Я хочу защитить своих друзей. Но защищать всех подряд, только потому, что кто-то сказал, что это правильно, я не собираюсь. Мне плевать, что там говорится в пророчестве и что думает директор. Я не собираюсь жертвовать собой во имя абстрактной иллюзии мира.

— Значит, вы предпочитаете делать вид, что это всё вас не касается?

— Конечно, касается, — вздохнул Гарри, — это всех касается. Но я не хочу быть просто чьим-то орудием.

Снейп внезапно совершенно успокоился. **Такая** позиция была ему близка, и оспаривать он ее не мог. Да и не хотел. Только вот необходимо было донести до мальчика еще одну немаловажную истину.

— Мне понятны ваши мысли, Поттер, — признал он. — Но вас могут просто не спросить. Когда Тёмный Лорд возродится, он начнет на вас охоту. Вас могут вынудить сражаться в ответ.

— **Если** Тёмный лорд возродится, и начнет на меня охоту, то я подумаю, как быть дальше, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Я не верю, что всю мою жизнь определяет какое-то глупое пророчество.

— До сегодняшнего дня выходило именно так, — колко заметил зельевар.

Гарри хотел сказать что-то еще, но вдруг закрыл рот и устало откинулся на спинку стула. От ледяного равнодушия в изумрудных глазах не осталось и следа.

— Это ужасный разговор, сэр, — пожаловался он.

Северус против воли насмешливо хмыкнул.

— А вы как хотели, Поттер? Думаете, вам только со мной придется отстаивать эту свою революционную точку зрения? Рано или поздно вас ожидает разговор с директором и вряд ли он будет реагировать так же, как и я.

— Ну, я не такой идиот, чтобы на его вопросы отвечать так же прямо как и на ваши, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Гарри. — Вам-то я верю.

Северус подозрительно сощурился:

— Не так давно вы говорили обратное, — напомнил он.

— Я просто злился на вас, — простодушно признался Поттер.

— Ужасный паршивец, — проворчал зельевар, юноша лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ, а спустя мгновение нетерпеливо заерзал на стуле:

— Сэр, это всё? — спросил он. — А то меня Том ждёт, мы хотели заняться домашним заданием, а то я с этим балом совсем про него забыл.

— Идите, — милостиво разрешил Снейп. Мальчик вприпрыжку направился к двери. — Поттер, я надеюсь, мне не стоит говорить вам, что о ситуации мисс Гринграсс никто не должен знать. — Гарри обратил на него долгий немигающий взгляд. Снейп закатил глаза. — Ну конечно, вы уже все разболтали своему приятелю, — приходя к неверным выводам, заключил он. — Что же, тогда перефразирую. Не говорите никому, кроме мистера Арчера.

Гарри решительно кинул.

— Конечно, сэр, я и не собирался, — и был таков.

Северус утомленно прикрыл глаза. Однажды этот ребенок сведет его в сумасшедший дом этой своей непосредственностью. Или в могилу. В который раз этот невозможный паршивец умудрился удивить своего декана. Поттера, казалось, вообще не заботило будущее. Его не пугало пророчество и отведенная ему роль. Не терзала жажда мести. Не тревожила судьба друзей. Как же так выходило, что настолько эмоциональный подросток порой проявлял такое пугающее безразличие? Снейп совершенно не понимал, что творится в душе Гарри, но будь он проклят, если расскажет директору о том, что услышал сегодня от мальчика.

  


* * *

Сразу же после разговора со своим деканом Поттер поспешил в выручай-комнату, где его уже ждал Том. Лучший друг естественно хотел знать, о чем был разговор, а Гарри так и не определился, что ему сказать. Пересказывать всю эту чушь про предсказания он не хотел. Говорить о том, что случилось с Дафной тоже. Врать Арчеру он не собирался, но и обсуждать последние новости настроения не было. Он вообще не хотел об этом думать, потому что стоило только начать, как в голову лезли непрошенные мыcли о том, что все эти годы из него пытались вылепить какого-то национального героя, который однажды всех спасет. Поганое детство, отравление, василиск, похищение, разрушение магической коры, Турнир: все это будто специально было кем-то подстроено и спланировано, чтобы закалить его характер, научить сражаться и выживать. Конечно, вряд ли Дамблдор был настолько безумен, чтобы самостоятельно срежиссировать все эти происшествия, но сколько всего могло бы просто не произойти, если бы директор хоть что-нибудь предпринял, а не наблюдал со стороны?

Гарри и раньше посещали эти вопросы относительно поведения Дамблдора, но только теперь у этих вопросов появился возможный ответ — пророчество. Какое-то бредовое предсказание, из-за которого Поттер из обычного ребенка вдруг стал каким-то избранным. Что за чушь?!

Так что же сказать Тому? Повздыхав немного, Гарри в итоге поведал Арчеру все с самого начала, начиная с того, что произошло на балу и заканчивая разговором с деканом Слизерина. Друг слушал молча и по мере того, как продвигался рассказ, мрачнел всё больше. Когда же Поттер закончил пересказ событий, оба надолго замолчали. Наконец, Арчер вышел из задумчивости и покачал головой:

— Ты определенно родился под какой-то особенно «счастливой» звездой, Гарри, — прокомментировал он.

Поттер скривился:

— Больше ничего не скажешь?

— Ну, тому, что из всех возможных кандидатур, ты умудрился пригласить на бал ту единственную девчонку, с которой все критически ненормально, я даже не удивлен, — неторопливо протянул Арчер, его приятель в ответ на это только раздраженно фыркнул.

— А что-нибудь по существу сказать можешь?

Том пожал плечами, раскладывая на столе пособия по анимагии.

— Ну, могу поздравить, — отозвался он. — За один неполный день ты обзавелся двумя пророчествами в свою честь. Это даже для тебя круто.

— Том!

— А что «Том»? — насмешливо бросил Арчер, оборачиваясь: — У тебя собралась весьма занимательная коллекция: одно пророчество предвещает твою вероятную гибель, а второе означает, что Волдеморт, если он вообще жив, планирует убить тебя при первой же встрече. Напрашивается весьма депрессивная последовательность. Только вот мне мало верится, что это хоть сколько-нибудь тебя беспокоит.

— Меня другое волнует, — нехотя признался Поттер.

— Дамблдор?

— Да.

Том пожал плечами.

— Ты никогда не играл по его правилам, с чего бы начинать сейчас?

— Но он ведь верит в этот бред про спасителя! Мне не нравится то, что он делает.

— Никому не нравится, — Арчер хмыкнул. — Да только это не твоя проблема. Он не сможет заставить тебя… — юноша вдруг замолчал, в задумчивости разглядывая друга.

— Что? — не понял Гарри.

— Нужно узнать полный текст пророчества, — решительно заявил Том.

— Зачем?

— На то есть две причины, друг мой, — глубокомысленно изрек он, показывая два поднятых пальца. — Во-первых, — он загнул один палец, — знание — сила. А во-вторых, — он загнул второй палец, сжав руку в кулак, — мне не нравится, что директор знает о тебе что-то, чего ты сам не знаешь.

— По словам Снейпа, полный текст известен только Дамблдору, — с сомнением протянул Гарри. — Не пойду же я спрашивать у него.

— Нет, конечно, — Арчер закатил глаза, — но если ты не в курсе все настоящие когда-либо произнесенные пророчества хранятся в министерстве магии в Отделе Тайн. Тебе просто нужно подать туда запрос и самому все выяснить.

— Дамблдор узнает об этом, — мрачно известил Поттер.

— И что с того? Не то чтобы ты делал что-то противозаконное, — Арчер немного помолчал. — К тому же, вся информация о пророчествах вроде как является секретной и касается только того, кому предназначено прорицание. Так что, как ни посмотри, ничего ужасного в этом я не вижу. Просто направь запрос. А лучше попроси своего крёстного. Уверен, он, чтобы угодить, в зубах тебе это пророчество притащит.

— Я подумаю, — неохотно пробормотал Поттер.

— О чем?

— О том, хочу ли я вообще знать это пророчество.

— Почему бы не узнать то, что напрямую тебя касается? — друг вопросительно поднял брови.

— Не то чтобы мне это было очень интересно, знаешь ли, — проворчал Гарри. — Я не верю прорицателям. И не понимаю, почему вообще все так носятся с этими пророчествами.

— Даже не знаю, — язвительно протянул Том. — Дай-ка подумать? — он на миг замолчал. — Может, потому что они сбываются?

— Я придерживаюсь убеждения, что пророчество имеет силу, только когда кто-нибудь верит в него, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Поттер. — Что имеет смысл, исходя из моих наблюдений. Я понимаю, что большинство волшебников подвержены всякого рода предрассудкам, но ты-то чего с ума сходишь?

— Ну, я, например, хочу знать, что же там за предсказание такое, — иронично заметил Арчер.

— Да я и не удивлен, — хмыкнул Гарри, — Томас Великий всегда все хочет знать.

— Ты путаешь меня с Грейнджер, — друг высокомерно взглянул на него. — Я предпочитаю знать лишь то, что может оказаться мне полезным.

Ребята обменялись веселыми взглядами.

— Не понимаю я тебя, Том, — покачал головой Поттер. — Ты самый практичный реалист из всех кого я знаю, который вечно все проверяет и перепроверяет. Так почему же ты веришь в какую-то чушь, которую кто-то там сказал? Это же глупо! И ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Посмотри, до чего это довело Волдеморта!

Арчер ответил не сразу, отвлеченно разглядывая разложенные перед ним книги, в его глазах застыла странная обреченность, словно собственные мысли пугали его:

— Когда произносится пророчество, запускается колесо судьбы, Гарри, — очень тихо сказал он. — Его не обогнать и не перехитрить. Пророчество — это эхо неизбежности. Именно поэтому я так серьезно отношусь к этому.

— Это глупо, Том.

— Как сказать, — Арчер поднял голову, взглянув в спокойные изумрудные глаза юноши. — Взгляни, что сотворило с твоей жизнью одно единственное прорицание.

— Дело не в пророчестве, а в тех, кто верит в него, — упрямо заявил Поттер. — У нас на руках уже три разнообразных предсказания. На мой взгляд, это уже перебор. Если во всю эту дребедень верить, крыша поедет.

— Лучше, конечно, впасть в отрицание, — съязвил Том.

— Лучше голову себе чепухой не забивать, — парировал Гарри. — И вообще, — он хлопнул в ладони, отгоняя мрачные настроения после разговора. — Мы тут заночуем такими темпами. Как насчет того, чтобы выяснить, наконец, твою анимагическую форму?

Арчер смерил друга насмешливым взглядом.

— О да. И я очень надеюсь, что это будет **не** птица.

— Почему это? — удивился Гарри. — Птицей быть круто!

— Да. Если ты умеешь летать, — ехидно заметил Том. — Но наблюдая за тем, как ты, словно бешеная индюшка, изо дня в день носишься тут из угла в угол, пытаясь взлететь, я заключил, что это слишком хлопотно, спасибо большое.

Гарри обижено надулся.

— Тебе бы только покритиковать, — проворчал он, забираясь с ногами в кресло. — Давай уже начинать.

Том хмыкнул и медленно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Как и Поттер в прошлый раз, юноша замер в центре небольшого тренировочного зала. Друзья вновь проговорили правила и риски превращения, перепроверяя друг друга на случай разного рода непредвиденных ситуаций, после чего Том сконцентрировался на заклинании. Много времени на это ему не потребовалось. Магия, как и всегда, безупречно подчинялась его воле. Подросток прекрасно чувствовал, как она струится спокойно и уверено, медленно свиваясь вокруг него плотными кольцами, готовая прийти в движение в любое мгновение. Ему стоило лишь чуть направить ее, как многочисленные потоки энергии, завибрировали, устремившись в нужное ему русло. Осознав, что полностью готов, юноша закрыл глаза, мысленно произнося заклинание.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Гарри, затаив дыхание наблюдал за другом, чувствуя движение его магии. Отсутствие волшебной коры сделало его очень восприимчивым к чужой магической энергии, поэтому стоило Тому сформировать и невербально произнести заклинание, как Поттер тут же это ощутил и чуть подался вперед, ожидая, когда начнется трансформация.

Ещё несколько секунд Арчер был совершенно не подвижен. Он знал: на то, чтобы заклинание начало действовать, требуется некоторое время, и просто терпеливо ждал. Неожиданно по телу прокатилась волна жара. За ней еще одна. Следом на юношу навалилась чудовищная, почти невыносимая слабость, Том покачнулся и обессиленно осел на пол. Ему казалось, что он с безумной скоростью вращается на огромной карусели, которая никак не останавливается. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Подросток дрожал, словно его било в лихорадке, на лбу выступила испарина. Казалось еще немного, и он просто лишится чувств. Тело вдруг стало таким безвольным и немощным. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже обхватить себя руками за плечи, чтобы хоть немного унять дрожь. Собственное бессилие так испугало его, что Том едва не запаниковал, но вдруг на плечи опустились чужие ладони и рядом раздался тихий, успокаивающий голос лучшего друга:

— Держись, Том. Как только начнется превращение, все прекратится. Не пытайся остановить трансформацию. Все нормально. Просто сосредоточься.

Гарри продолжал говорить что-то еще, Арчер не смог разобрать слов, он лишь слушал уверенный, спокойный голос, что удерживал его в реальности, не давая провалиться в омут беспамятства и тупой, ноющей боли, терзающей, казалось, каждую клеточку его тела.

Поттер тревожно разглядывал бледное лицо друга, больше всего на свете желая хоть как-то помочь ему. Он представлял, что испытывает сейчас Арчер, но все что он сейчас мог — это говорить с ним, заставляя оставаться в сознании и контролировать трансформацию. Неожиданно Том перестал дрожать и на вдохе вдруг открыл глаза, опалив друга совершенно диким взглядом. Тонкие губы скривились, словно от боли, все его тело изогнулось и начало постепенно меняться, уменьшаясь и изгибаясь, покрываясь густой угольно-черной шерстью. Зрачки сужались и вытягивались, а радужка светлела, приобретая золотисто-зеленый оттенок.

Уже давно Гарри гадал, какая же анимагическая форма будет у его друга. Он думал о каких-нибудь смертельно опасных хищниках и хладнокровных рептилиях, полагая, что если уж Тому и суждено стать анимагом, то это будет какая-нибудь особо кошмарная тварь. Хладнокровная убийца. Сильная, стремительная, смертоносная. Но по мере того, как очертания зверя перед ним становились все четче, изумрудные глаза подростка расширялись все больше. Он ожидал чего угодно, даже дракона! Но только не этого.

Хотя… с другой стороны, в этом прослеживалась некоторая закономерность.

Некоторая чертовски ироничная закономерность.

«Том будет в ужасе», — с веселой обреченностью понял Гарри.

Боль и жар, волнами прокатывающиеся по телу, постепенно сходили на нет. Головокружение и тошнота отступали, и мир перед глазами становился все яснее и четче. Ярче. Чувства обострились до предела и невообразимым, необъяснимым образом смешались. Обилие новых впечатлений сбивало с толку, дезориентировало и пугало. Он низко прижимался к полу, боясь пошевелиться и обводя взглядом полупустой зал, который внезапно стал казаться просто огромным и странно блеклым, словно все краски потускнели. Зато удивительно ярко он видел сидящего рядом с ним человека, слышал биение его сердца и дыхание, ощущал кружение магии вокруг него. Нет не так. Он не просто ощущал. Он **видел** его магию. Искрящиеся серебристые нити, переплетенные между собой, укрывали плечи человека, словно тончайшая ткань. Чужая магия пахла ветром и холодом и казалась плотно связанной с физическим телом, являясь его естественным продолжением.

Поразительно.

Никогда раньше он не думал, что магия может иметь форму. Мерцая перламутровыми отблесками, она едва заметно подрагивала в такт биению сердца человека и казалась почти живой. Любопытство и удивление притупили страх, возвращая способность ясно мыслить и воспринимать окружающую действительность целиком, а не отдельными фрагментами. В это же мгновение к нему вернулось осознание собственного «Я» и понимание того, что он лежит на полу, а все его тело, подчиненное животным инстинктам, напряжено до предела. Оно казалось гибким, легким и стремительным. Сильным. Но… что же это за тело? Он медленно повернул голову в одну сторону, потом в другую, пошевелил плечами. Потом пошевелил ушами. Пошевелил? Ушами? Занятно. В зависимости от того, как поворачивалось ухо, он даже малейшие звуки улавливал по-разному. Заставив себя расслабиться, он осторожно поднялся на ноги. На все четыре. Впрочем, скорее уж это были лапы. Под мягкими подушечками ощущались острые, как иглы когти. Позади, будто сам по себе, из стороны в сторону размахивал длинный пушистый хвост. В душе Арчера вдруг зашевелились нехорошие подозрения. И именно в этот момент раздался подрагивающий голос Гарри:

— Том? Ты меня понимаешь?

Он поднял голову, посмотрев на лучшего друга. Тот вдруг стал казаться просто огромным. Том досадливо дернул ухом. Он до последнего надеялся, что его анимагическая форма будет покрупнее кокер спаниеля. Увы, судя по всему, он ошибался.

Плечи Гарри дрожали, а самого его буквально перекосило от распирающих эмоций. Плохое предчувствие усилилось троекратно.

Очень стараясь держать себя в руках, друг отправился в другой конец зала, где стояло большое зеркало.

— Ты только не воспринимай все слишком близко к сердцу, Том, — говорил он, стараясь не смотреть на застывшего посреди комнаты зверя. — Я считаю, что у тебя роскошная анимагическая форма. А ты просто не любишь животных, поэтому ты бы на любой результат отреагировал одинаково. Да? Ты только, пожалуйста, на меня не набрасывайся сразу. Я ведь не виноват, что ты… — его голос сорвался и резко стих, у Тома похолодело в груди.

«Не может быть», — в ужасе думал он, пока его лучший друг нарочито медленно тащил в его сторону зеркало, сводя Арчера с ума отвратительным скрежетом металлической рамы по каменному полу.

Оказалось, может.

Из отражения на Тома взирал крупный кот со вздыбленной угольно-черной шерстью и самым идиотским выражением на мерзкой кошачьей морде, которое только можно вообразить. Слизеринец грязно выругался, но вместо слов откуда-то из глубины его груди раздалось глухое рычание. Он отшатнулся от собственного отражения.

Гарри, который все это время прятался с другой стороны зеркала, бессильно всхлипнул от смеха.

— Из всех животных, — простонал он, — именно кот! И кто тут родился под «счастливой» звездой, а, Том?

Арчер разъяренно зашипел в ответ, прижав к голове уши с парой умильных кисточек на концах. Поттер почти рухнул на пол, заливаясь хохотом.

— Том-кот! — задыхаясь от смеха, выдавил он. — Это самое восхитительное совпадение имени и анимагической формы в истории магии!(1)

— Хватит ржать, идиот! — рявкнул дрожащий от гнева голос.

Гарри резко стих и повернул голову туда, где мгновение назад сидел кот, обнаружив на его месте немного дезориентированного, но от этого не менее злого юношу со спутанными волосами и потемневшими от ярости глазами.

— Это, к дьяволу, не смешно!

— Прости, Том, — невинно улыбнулся Поттер, — но все-таки смешно.

Он снова прыснул. Арчер швырнул в него учебник по анимагии, попав точно в лоб. Гарри охнул, схватившись за голову, и обвиняюще глянул на друга.

— Больно, между прочим!

— Скажи спасибо, что я тебя не убил вообще, — процедил Арчер.

— Да брось, Том, — примирительно сказал юноша, — чего ты так расстроился? У тебя отличная анимагическая форма.

— И поэтому ты тут по полу катаешься от смеха? — сухо уточнил друг, его гнев постепенно угасал, в конце концов, долго злиться на Гарри когда тот находится в таком настроении, было практически невозможно.

Увы, подавить чувство разочарования было куда сложнее. Столько лет, тренировок и сил, столько надежд было вложено, чтобы в итоге это оказался какой-то поганый кот! Во имя Мерлина! Том всей душой ненавидел кошек, почему же из такого многообразия животных ему досталась именно эта анимагическая форма?!

Гарри помог другу подняться на ноги и усадил в кресло.

— Как самочувствие? — участливо поинтересовался он.

— Как будто меня поезд сбил, — поморщился Арчер и бросил на приятеля колючий взгляд: — Или ты про моё моральное состояние интересовался?

— И это тоже, — Гарри присел на ручку его кресла, разглядывая лицо Тома, пожалуй, он ещё никогда не видел его **настолько** расстроенным.

— Скажем так, — юноша мгновение помолчал, — я бы предпочел превратиться в золотую рыбку.

— Да прекрати, Том, — закатил глаза слизеринец, — мне кажется, ты чересчур все драматизируешь.

— Тебе кажется, — ядовито процедил Арчер.

— Вот зря ты бесишься, — не отступал Поттер. — Во-первых, коты очень быстрые, прекрасно видят в темноте и могут куда угодно проникнуть, а потому это идеальная форма, чтобы шпионить. Во-вторых, они совсем не безобидные. А в-третьих, твой кот, по-моему, даже крупнее Живоглота, — подросток мгновение о чем-то размышлял. — На самом деле мне кажется, что в природе таких больших котов не бывает.

— Да. Скажи это тиграм и львам.

— Я имел в виду домашних котов, — не подумав, брякнул Поттер и осекся, напоровшись на опасно суженные глаза друга. — Я хочу сказать, — быстро затараторил он, пока ему в голову не прилетел очередной особо увесистый предмет, — что хоть ты и выглядишь, как эм… домашний кот, по размерам сильно их превосходишь, почти как рысь! — воскликнул он и, заметив скептический взгляд Арчера, тут же торопливо поправился: — Ну… маленькая такая рысь. Ну, не прямо рысь, ты и не похож на рысь, шерсть такая пушистая... только кисточки на ушах…

— Гарри…

— А?

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я тебя прокляну.

Поттер меланхолично вздохнул.

— Вся проблема в том, что ты просто почему-то боишься кошек, — протянул он.

— Я их не люблю, — сухо поправил его Арчер.

— Ты никаких животных не любишь.

— Кошек особенно.

— Все-то тебе не по душе, — проворчал юноша. — А, между прочим, у нас все получилось! — он широко улыбнулся, — Мы теперь анимаги, Том!

— Да, чудесно просто, — ядовито протянул подросток, — не умеющая летать птица и бесполезный кот-переросток. Блеск-то какой.

— Ты просто пессимист.

— Гарри, мы четыре года на это убили…

— И стоит собой гордиться! Мы смогли самостоятельно освоить анимагию в четырнадцать лет! Кому ещё такое под силу?! Хватит уже сидеть с такой постной физиономией. Мы гении.

— А от скромности ты не умрешь, как я погляжу, — Том против воли чуть усмехнулся.

— Уж кто бы готовил, — со смехом парировал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Идем уже на обед, я умираю с голоду.

Арчер болезненно скривился.

— Иди один. Боюсь, я пока не готов к приему пищи.

— Я могу побыть с тобой, — великодушно предложил Поттер, полагая, что оставлять друга в таком состоянии плохая идея.

Но тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Вот нянчиться со мной совсем необязательно, при всем своем разочаровании, я вряд ли буду весь вечер рыдать, забившись в угол, из-за какой-то паршивой кошачьей формы.

— А мне вот интересно, — Поттер уставился в потолок с абсолютно не-читаемым выражением на лице, — как ты воспринимаешь своего кота с точки зрения психологии? Я хочу сказать, — он посмотрел на друга, в изумрудных глазах плясали черти, — эта твоя забавная фобия распространяется на тебя самого? Возможно, ты начал сам себя бояться?

— Катись уже на обед, — с угрозой в голосе процедил Том.

— Нет, ну правда, — невинно моргнул Гарри, — может быть, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — Том с тихим рычанием потянулся за своей волшебной палочкой. — Уже ушел! — с наигранным ужасом завопил Гарри, скрываясь за дверью, глаза его смеялись.

Арчер с усталым вздохом откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Его все еще тошнило, и тело ломило, но на душе уже было не так паршиво. Он не знал, что послужило тому причиной. Мысли о том, что даже эта отвратительная анимагическая форма может в итоге оказаться полезной или это идиотически неунывающее поведение лучшего друга, которое просто не позволяло погрузиться в пучины разочарования.

— Кисточки на ушах, — презрительно пробормотал он, помолчал и… вдруг от души расхохотался.

  


* * *

Закинув ноги на стол, что стоял аккурат напротив гобелена с фамильным древом Слизерина, Гарри раскачивался на стуле, безучастно разглядывая многочисленные имена своих предков, и думал. В другом конце комнаты, с комфортом расположившись за рабочим столом, Арчер штудировал какие-то древние труды, изредка делая пометки и что-то сосредоточенно подсчитывая в уме. В библиотеке стояла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом пера и шорохом пергамента.

Блуждая в своих размышлениях, Поттер почти перестал воспринимать окружающее пространство. Весь его мир в это мгновение состоял из огромного фамильного гобелена, кипы его собственных записей и бесчисленных дневников Слизерина, которые теперь были сложены в хронологическом порядке и стали чуть больше походить на последовательное повествование, а не на бред сумасшедшего. Впрочем, даже перечитав почти половину из этих мемуаров, Гарри так и не нашел той информации, которая его интересовала. Казалось, Салазара куда больше увлекало жизнеописание его детей, всякие бытовые глупости, вроде постройки новых ворот и пространные философствования о жизни и магии. Ничего полезного. Гарри искал совсем не это.

Уже давно его занимала история магии, которая даже сейчас казалась подростку обрывочной и какой-то до обидного незакономерной. Вот, скажем, Совет Лордов. С одной стороны крайне престижно в этом совете состоять, а с другой смысла в этом ноль. Даже сами волшебники признавали, что это какая-то отмирающая ужасно архаичная система, которая, по сути, никому не нужна, ведь есть министр. Далее сам министр магии. Почему, во имя Мерлина, самым могущественным лицом в магической Британии выбран министр? И когда вообще было решено, что управлять магами будет один единственный волшебник, которого вроде как выбирают голосованием в Визенгамоте? Если его избирают, то кто тогда его контролирует? Не похоже чтобы верховный суд магов Великобритании занимался законодательной или исполнительной деятельностью. Выходит, что министр магии обладает абсолютной властью? Или все же изначально его решения должны были рассматриваться в Совете Лордов? И отчего же не рассматриваются? И как вообще появился этот Совет? Назначали же их как-то раньше. И почему теперь не назначают, а только передают по наследству?

Одни вопросы.

До того, как волшебное сообщество погрязло в междоусобных склоках, условно разделившись на светлых и тёмных, был Совет Тринадцати Верховных Магистров, которые принимали решения, и Золотой Легион, который разбирался со всеми остальными вопросами. Вполне устойчивая система. Каждый из магистров имел право вынести на рассмотрение какой-либо закон, а остальные члены Совета Тринадцати могли проголосовать «за» или «против». Эдакая упрощенная версия маггловского парламента. Был Четырнадцатый Магистр, который вроде как ничего не решал, но единственный имел право начать военные действия. Жуткая ответственность, но, по-видимому, на эту должность избирался некто особенный.

Гарри качнулся назад, поставив стул на две ножки, и уставился в потолок.

Так может, именно эта структура со временем превратилась в Министра и Совет Лордов? Их сейчас, конечно, далеко не тринадцать, но все же… Магистров не избирали. Этот титул наследовали. А вот Четырнадцатый Магистр, как раз назначался раз в семь лет путем голосования. Довольно логично. А с учетом того, какой бардак творился в стране на момент образования министерства магии, становится понятно, почему впоследствии вся эта структура стала такой громоздкой и бессмысленной. Только никто почему-то не хочет ничего менять…

Поттер со вздохом посмотрел на фамильный гобелен. Непонятно только, что было до Совета Тринадцати. У волшебников вообще не было системы управления? Тогда каким образом она вдруг возникла практически из ниоткуда. Ведь ясно, что все эти магистры и лорды не из воздуха появились. Они и раньше были.

Вся эта непонятная, лишенная деталей и логики, картина в мыслях юноши напоминала некий круг, в середине которого зияла черная дыра. Но в центре **должно было** что-то находиться. Только что? Гарри досадливо скривился. Это походило на неполную картину, для завершения которой не хватает всего одного паззла.

Повздыхав немного, юноша решил подойти к вопросу с другого конца.

«Кто мог изначально создать сам титул «лорд»? — спросил он себя. — Кто был наделен достаточными полномочиями, чтобы произвести человека в ранг аристократа? Наделить его властью и землями, которыми тот потом будет управлять?»

Взгляд Гарри упал на имя Салазара Слизерина, медленно проследил за переплетениями многочисленных ветвей семейного древа и остановился на последнем живом представителе рода по мужской линии, возле которого была изображена коронованная змея. **Единственная** коронованная змея, если не считать самого основателя.

«Вот черт!»

Последний паззл плавно встал на своё место.

Глаза Поттера пораженно расширились.

— Я ПОНЯЛ! — заорал он, подскочив на месте от переизбытка чувств, и опрокинулся назад вместе со стулом.

От громкого вопля, разорвавшего умиротворенную тишину, Арчер чуть было не перевернул чернильницу на собственные записи и возмущенно воззрился на лучшего друга как раз в то мгновение, когда тот внезапно скрылся из его поля зрения, свалившись на пол.

— Ты жив? — сухо полюбопытствовал он со своего места.

Вместо ответа Гарри вскочил на ноги и чуть ли не в два прыжка оказался рядом с Томом, после чего схватил его за отвороты мантии, чтобы поднять на ноги и развернуть к себе лицом.

— Я всё понял! — снова завопил он.

Арчер поморщился, раздраженно пытаясь отцепить от себя внезапно спятившего друга. Сказать он так ничего и не успел, потому что Поттер продолжил голосить:

— Это был он! Он все начал! Он! У него такая же змея! Понимаешь?! Змея! Мы все гадали! А это было так просто!

— Да хватит орать! — рявкнул Том, стряхнув, наконец, руки Гарри. — О том, что ты рехнулся, я уже догадался. Теперь осталось понять почему.

— Да потому что мы идиоты!

— Лично я здесь вижу только одного идиота, — ядовито заметил Том. — И это не я.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что я сейчас узнал, — с благоговением выдохнул Гарри.

— Удиви меня, — с едкой иронией предложил юноша, поправляя мантию.

— Салазар Слизерин был королем магической Великобритании! — ухмыляясь от уха до уха, объявил Гарри. — А Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф и Рэйвенкло первыми в истории Великими Магистрами, его ближайшими друзьями и советниками. Они не просто основали Хогвартс, Том. Они **правили магической Британией**!

— М-м-м, — скупо прокомментировал Арчер.

— А теперь угадай, **кто** является **единственным** наследником Слизерина сейчас? — в глазах Поттера пылал восторг.

— Гарр…

— Коронованная змея, Том! Только у тебя. Из **всех** наших предков только у тебя, его сына Анвияра и самого Слизерина! — торопливо говорил Гарри, не позволяя другу и слова вставить. — Она появляется только у законного наследника, а когда он умирает, титул переходит к его потомкам! Том, ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?! Ты же король!

Арчер поперхнулся.

— Ты спятил.

— Нет!

— Да.

— Нет!!! — Гарри едва не подпрыгивал на месте. — Всё сходится!

Он потащил друга к фамильному древу и своему столу, на котором громоздились кипы исторических книг и его собственных записей. Некоторое время подросток торопливо разъяснял Арчеру ход своих размышлений, приводил всевозможные доводы и доказательства своей правоты, непрерывно тыкая пальцем то в одну книгу, то в другую, пока наконец Том не перестал смотреть на него, как на душевнобольного. Ещё некоторое время Арчер в задумчивости изучал всевозможные записи, листал древние фолианты и бросал на фамильное древо долгие оценивающие взгляды. Наконец, он повернулся к Поттеру.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что только что обнаружил…

— Сенсацию? — перебив друга, восторженно подпрыгнул Гарри.

— Катастрофу, — спокойно закончил мысль Том.

— Почему? — подросток удивленно моргнул. — Никто же не знает кроме нас. А мы никому и не скажем! — Поттер почесал затылок, ещё больше взъерошив свою непокорную шевелюру. — Ну, по крайней мере, пока не поймем, как поступить с этой информацией.

— Не в этом дело, — скривился Арчер.

— А в чем тогда?

— А в том, что, если бы ты проследил чуть дальше за цепочкой собственных рассуждений, то понял бы, что есть хотя бы один волшебник, которому известно, кем был Салазар Слизерин.

— Дамблдор? — наугад предположил Поттер.

— Нет, идиот, — закатил глаза Том. — Это был тот волшебник, который когда-то, так же как и мы сейчас, смотрел на коронованную змею возле своего имени на этом гобелене и делал такие же выводы.

До Гарри, наконец, дошло.

— О… — постно прокомментировал он.

— Вот тебе и «о», — хмыкнул его друг. — И, по-моему, я только что понял, почему он пытался убить собственную дочь.

— И почему твои родители тебя спрятали, — помолчав, кивнул Гарри. — Они всё знали.

— Вот за них как раз я не ручаюсь, — Том пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на фамильное древо. — Возможно, им просто стало известно, что Волдеморт охотится за ними, но они не знали почему.

— Но какой смысл убивать собственных наследников? — Гарри нахмурился. — Разве он не хотел бы продолжить свой род? Может, он искал тебя не для того, чтобы убить? А для того, чтобы воспитать?

Том язвительно взглянул на лучшего друга.

— Ага, я прямо так и вижу его в роли заботливого дедули, — ядовито заметил он. — Брось, Гарри, уверен, что его до одури пугала перспектива увидеть однажды коронованную змею напротив чужого имени, ведь тогда он лишился бы этого своего права властвовать над миром. Королем стал бы другой волшебник.

— Да. Его потомок.

— Думаю, он даже собственных детей воспринимал как конкурентов.

— Но чтобы навсегда остаться королем, он должен был найти способ… — Гарри вдруг замолчал и в полном ступоре посмотрел на лучшего друга.

— Жить вечно, — тихо закончил за него тот.

— И выходит, он его нашел.

— Если он до сих пор жив и где-то скрывается, то да. Выходит, нашел.

— Кошмар какой, — Поттер тряхнул головой, отгоняя шок. — Но как ему это удалось?

— Хотел бы я знать, — еле слышно пробормотал Арчер, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам.

Некоторое время никто не произносил ни звука, наконец, Гарри шумно прочистил горло.

— Но, если корона появилась у твоей змеи, значит, он мертв?

— Или это просто значит, что он лишился права называться королем, — Том вздохнул, массируя переносицу. — Если подумать, то он ведь пытался возродиться тогда, на втором курсе, с помощью своего дневника.

— Ну да, — кивнул Поттер. — Хельга говорила, что это был, хм, крестраж.

— Что еще за крестраж? — нахмурился Арчер.

— Без понятия, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я нигде не нашел определения, а когда спросил у Долоховой, она жутко взбесилась и велела никогда больше об этом не упоминать. Но если судить по дневнику Риддла, то крестраж это такой артефакт, который сохраняет частичку мага, создавшего его.

— И с помощью этого крестража можно вернуть к жизни мертвого человека? — изогнул бровь Арчер. — Попахивает некромантией.

Друзья переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, обвели долгими взглядами бесчисленные книги, расставленные на полках библиотеки.

— Интересно, а есть у нас труды по некромантии? — как бы невзначай протянул Том.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждающе сощурился Гарри.

— Любопытство не порок, — философски изрек Арчер. — Надо же нам знать, с чем мы имеем дело.

— Но ведь я уничтожил дневник, — упрямо насупился Поттер. — А значит, Волдеморту больше не из чего возрождаться.

— Угу, если дневник был единственным крестражем, — парировал друг.

— Думаешь, он сделал несколько?

— Я бы сделал, — пожал плечами Арчер, направляясь к стеллажу с книгами.

Гарри поднял опрокинутый стул и со стоном рухнул на него.

— Этого я и боялся.

— Хм? — Том задумчиво изучал корешки фолиантов.

— Ты ведь подумал об этом, да?

— Выражайся яснее.

— Ты хочешь узнать, как создать крестраж? — минорно уточнил Поттер.

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — Том фыркнул. — Если у Тёмного Лорда есть нечто подобное, почему бы и нам не обзавестись парочкой?

— А тебе не пришло в голову, что раз даже Хельга не пожелала говорить о чем-то подобном, то это должна быть очень опасная магия?

— И что с того? — безразлично бросил его друг. — Если это позволит нам жить вечно, то дело того стоит, не думаешь?

— Не знаю, — помолчав, честно признался Поттер. — Во всем этом должен быть какой-то подвох.

Том вдруг тихо засмеялся, Гарри недоуменно уставился ему в спину.

— Что смешного?

— Просто подумал, что если все, что ты тут сейчас умозаключил насчет королей — правда, то становится понятно, почему у Волдеморта так знатно сорвало крышу.

— Чего? — не понял Поттер.

— Ну конечно, — Том насмешливо глянул на него в пол-оборота, — до этого твой гениальный мозг уже не додумался. Если он пришел к тем же выводам, что и ты, когда торчал в этой библиотеке, — начал терпеливо разъяснять он, — то его одержимость властью очень просто объясняется.

— Да?

— Да. Представь, **что** он чувствовал, осознавая, что является **единственным** законным наследником королевского рода, но не может официально заявить свои права на власть. Теперь понятно, почему он окружил себя исключительно чистокровным магами, хотя при желании мог бы привлечь на свою сторону многих магглорожденных. Ему нужна была не только сила. Ему нужно было куда более весомое влияние, а что может быть влиятельнее семей аристократов? Конечно, надо быть полным недоумком, чтобы устроить революцию только за право называться каким-то паршивым министром. Он не просто хотел власти. Он пытался вернуть в магический мир абсолютную монархию. Ведь на кой дьявол тебе пыльный кабинет, когда ты можешь получить трон и все к нему прилагающееся. Готов спорить на свою волшебную палочку, что магический король это не просто формальность, а куда более значимая власть, дарованная самой магией. Не зря ведь эта коронованная змея то появляется, то исчезает на фамильном гобелене сама собой. Отсюда помешанность Волдеморта на чистоте крови и этот надуманный титул Тёмного Лорда.

— Выходит, он решил получить силой то, что унаследовал по праву рождения, — медленно протянул Гарри.

— Именно.

Поттер обратил долгий, немигающий взгляд на друга, когда ему в голову вдруг забрела совершенно непрошеная мысль.

— Ты собираешься поступить так же? — уточнил он.

— Я похож на кретина? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Том.

— Не очень, — поразмыслив немного, признал Гарри.

— Тогда к чему этот вопрос?

— Просто интересуюсь на случай, если ты решил установить мировое господство, — пожал плечами подросток.

— Одно не отменяет другого, — лукаво усмехнулся Том. — В конце концов, желаемого можно добиться и другими путями. К тому же у Волдеморта борьба за власть свелась к бездумному истреблению магглов и магглорожденных.

— Что, между прочим, странно, — Поттер фыркнул. — Сам Слизерин магглорожденных считал весьма ценными элементами магического сообщества. Даже где-то написал, что они приносят в мир чистейшую магическую кровь, — он почесал затылок. — Непонятно только почему он впоследствии был так против того, что бы они учились в Хогвартсе.

— Может быть, потому что для самих магглорожденных это стало бы слишком шокирующим опытом? — предположил Том.

— Согласен, — подумав, решил Поттер. — Интересно, что там потом такое случилось, после чего все основатели между собой разругались? И почему факт существования короля скрывают? Уверен, министерству об этом известно куда больше, чем кажется.

Арчер негромко вздохнул.

— Возможно, — медленно протянул он, — мы когда-нибудь узнаем и об этом.

  


* * *

Шли дни. Гарри не оставлял попыток разузнать больше подробностей об основателях Хогвартса, а Том разбирал секцию магического права и, если честно, Поттер даже спрашивать не хотел, **что** его лучший друг собирается делать с этой кипой сильно устаревшей информации. Когда оба слизеринца уставали от книг и изысканий, они часами пропадали в выручай-комнате, практикуясь в дуэлях или разбираясь со своими анимагическими формами. Гарри все ещё безуспешно пытался освоить полет и жутко злился — чтобы он ни делал, его птица упрямо отказывалась летать. Том какое-то время просто развлекался, наблюдая за другом, и периодически давал ехидные и по большей части бесполезные советы, вроде: «Да-да, заберись повыше, Гарри, полететь-то ты не полетишь, но падать будешь забавно». На каком-то этапе это занятие ему наскучило, и Арчер перестал, наконец, делать вид, что анимагией не владеет, отчасти смирившись со своим котом. Обложившись всеми возможными пособиями по высшей трансфигурации, которые имелись в наличии, юноша принялся изучать дополнительные возможности анимагии. Гарри сначала не совсем понимал, зачем это нужно, потому что лично он и с основными-то возможностями, вроде умения летать, разобраться не мог, а уж о дополнительных и слышать не хотел.

— Да пойми же, дубина, — в который раз говорил ему лучший друг, — суть анимагии состоит не только в том, что ты можешь превращаться в забавных зверушек. Высшая трансфигурация теперь позволяет нам использовать анимагическую форму, даже не прибегая к полному превращению. К примеру, небольшая трансформация позволит тебе видеть в темноте, оставаясь в человеческом облике, или значительно улучшить слух, — Арчер снова уткнулся в книгу. — Это конечно непросто, но по сравнению с самой наукой анимагии — пара пустяков. Поверь, ты еще спасибо мне скажешь.

— Ага, скажу,— язвительно пробормотал Поттер, — когда застряну в полу птичьей форме. При условии, конечно, что мне удастся это пережить.

— Откуда такой пессимистичный настой? — усмехнулся Арчер, — неужели эта маленькая неудача с полетами сломила твой неунывающий дух?

Гарри пробурчал что-то невнятное и отвернулся.

— Да брось, — Том рассмеялся, — готов поспорить, что эта статейка тебя развеселит.

Он протянул другу книгу, Гарри прочитал заголовок:

— Анимагическая проекция?

— Ага, — Арчер энергично кивнул, — своего рода временное отделение твоей животной формы от человеческой. И при этом ты одновременно пребываешь и тем и другим.

— Неплохо, — задумчиво кивнул Поттер, читая описание заклинания. — Но если что-то случится с животным, то ты пострадаешь в равной степени.

Том, перегнувшись через плечо друга, несколько мгновений изучал описание всех возможных опасностей «проекции».

— Да, это может стать проблемой, — согласился он. — Животные слишком уязвимы, — он недовольно скривил губы, — наши, по крайней мере.

— Но попробовать стоит, — пожал плечами Гарри. — В конце концов, если все делать осторожно, то ничего и не случится. Так ведь?

Арчер промолчал. В устах лучшего друга эта фраза отчего-то приобретала несколько зловещий окрас.

За пару дней до окончания каникул Тому удалось сделать ещё одно открытие. Уже несколько месяцев он пытался расшифровать древнее пророчество Слизерина, но так и не продвинулся в своих изысканиях. Теперь же, когда Гарри раскрыл некоторые подробности истории магии, Арчера внезапно озарило.

— «Рукой короля ключ откроет засов» — прошептал он, — рукой короля… ну конечно! Речь о наследнике Слизерина!

Гарри, сидящий рядом с ним, отвлекся от дневников Салазара и вопросительно взглянул на друга.

— Я думаю, в пророчестве говорится о наследнике Слизерина, — уверенно заявил Арчер.

— Ну ты и до этого думал, что вся эта писанина как-то нас касается, — напомнил Гарри.

— Да. Но теперь я в этом уверен, — Арчер победно усмехнулся.

— Отлично, — без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Поттер. — Только кроме этого больше ничего не понятно.

— Ты не прав, — Том хмыкнул. — Пару строк мне все же удалось разобрать. Например, вот это, — он протянул другу листок, где было записано пророчество: — «Ключом, что по венам у магов несется» — думаю, речь о крови волшебников. Значит, чтобы открыть некую дверь нужно пролить кровь мага.

— Что за дверь? — скучающе уточнил Гарри.

— Я пока не совсем уверен, — признал Арчер, — там говорится «дверь в мир иной», возможно, это какая-то метафора?

— Допустим, — согласился Поттер. — А дальше?

— Дальше вот здесь, — Том указал на другую строку: — «Когда в небе солнце с луною сойдутся» — очевидно, что это затмение, только не понимаю лунное или солнечное.

— Хм, — Гарри задумался. — Вообще-то Банши тоже говорила что-то про затмение, как же там было… ах, ну да: « _В день черной луны познай агонию потери. В день черного солнца услышь шепот собственной гибели»._

_-_ Лунное затмение, а потом солнечное, — задумчиво протянул Арчер, — любопытно. Нужно узнать, ожидаются ли они в ближайшем будущем.

— Гермиона ходит на астрономию, — вспомнил Поттер, — можно у нее спросить.

— Мы все ходим на Астрономию, — сухо поправил его Арчер.

— Да, — не стал спорить Гарри, — но из нас троих только она слушает, что там говорят. Тем более, лично мне не охота высчитывать лунные циклы и составлять прогнозы, а тебе?

Том на это брезгливо скривился, но больше никак слова друга не прокомментировал, снова обратив внимание на пророчество:

— Так. Далее у нас строчка про короля, с которой мы уже разобрались и…

— …и двери смертей для живых распахнутся, — закончил за него Гарри. — А это что значит? Наступит конец света?

Том флегматично пожал плечами.

— Как знать, — он фыркнул. — Может, мне предначертано уничтожить мир?

— Благородная миссия, — глубокомысленно покивал Поттер.

— Забавно будет, если мне предначертано его уничтожить, а тебе спасти, — иронично заметил Том.

— Если верить той бредятине, из-за которой в итоге убили моих родителей, то мне предначертано только уничтожить Волдеморта, — напомнил Гарри. — Так что если ты в ближайшем будущем не планируешь взять себе его псевдоним, то беспокоиться не о чем, уничтожай себе на здоровье, я в сторонке посижу.

— Ты такой добрый Гарри, — ехидно мурлыкнул Том, — я просто расплачусь сейчас от умиления.

  


* * *

Утром в воскресенье Хогвартс буквально гудел от смеха и разговоров. Ученики вернулись в школу и весь день только и делали, что обсуждали прошедшие каникулы, Святочный Бал и грядущее второе испытание, о котором Поттер только-только успел благополучно позабыть. За сводчатыми окнами замка крупными хлопьями валил снег, в каминах полыхал огонь, в общих гостиных, коридорах и Большом Зале стоял непрекращающийся гомон голосов.

Драко и Блэйз, перебивая друг друга, рассказывали, как они с семьями ездили в Австрию на международный прием знатных родов Европы. Слушать рассказ Забини было интереснее, потому что тот вспоминал всевозможные забавные моменты, щедро приправленные неизменно черным юмором. Малфой же по большей части без конца нудил о том, сколько богатых и знаменитых магов он там встретил и какими связями обзавелся, нагоняя на Поттера тоску. Ближе к вечеру к ним присоединились Дафна с Миллисентой, и разговор из заунывных речей Малфоя перетек в полушутливую болтовню. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за Гринграсс, но девушка вела себя как обычно, исключая лишь тот факт, что за весь вечер она на Поттера даже не взглянула ни разу. Лишь когда сокурсники начали потихоньку разбредаться по своим комнатам, чтобы разобрать вещи и приготовиться ко сну, юноше удалось застать Дафну в одиночестве сидящей у камина. Услышав, как он окликнул её, девушка медленно обернулась:

— О, так ты все-таки разговариваешь со мной, — она грустно улыбнулась.

— Конечно, — слизеринец недоуменно моргнул, — почему я не должен разговаривать с тобой?

Гринграсс опустила глаза.

— Я боялась, что теперь ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего, — её голос еле заметно дрогнул. — Мало кто может нормально общаться со мной, после того, как узнаёт о том, что я такое.

— Это же не твоя вина, — негромко сказал юноша, подходя ближе.

— И все же, — она вздохнула и печально покачала головой, — прости, что сразу не рассказала тебе. Я совсем не хотела, чтобы так вышло.

— Не думаю, что ты могла что-то изменить, даже если бы рассказала мне, — помедлив, слизеринец сел в кресло напротив неё. — И всё же, я хотел поговорить с тобой о… обо всем что произошло.

— Здесь не совсем подходящее для этого место, — Дафна смущенно улыбнулась, — я не хотела бы, чтобы нас подслушали.

Поттер огляделся. Вообще-то, в гостиной к этому моменту уже никого кроме них не было, но раз её это так беспокоит… Поразмыслив немного, он взмахнул палочной, создавая вокруг них звуконепроницаемый купол.

— Так нас никто не услышит, — уверил он сокурсницу, заметив её вопросительный взгляд.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — девушка все еще была очень напряжена.

Не решаясь встречаться с ним взглядом, она замерла в кресле и, опустив голову, разглядывала собственные руки, сцепленные замком на коленях.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Поттер задумчиво почесал бровь.

— Ну, о том, что… — он помедлил, — о том, что сожалею.

Дафна непонимающе взглянула на него.

— Тебе совсем не нужно извиняться, Гарри, — прошептала она, — только не тебе. Это я должна просить прощения. Теперь из-за меня ты в опасности.

— Насколько я знаю, Банши не проклинают, лишь предрекают грядущие беды.

Её губы дрогнули в удивленной улыбке.

— Не думала, что ты знаешь о Банши.

— Почитал кое-что на досуге, — пожал плечами юноша. — Скажи, а ты помнишь о том, что с тобой происходит во время приступа?

— Нет, — она вновь опустила голову. — Все как в тумане в этот момент. Это… это ужасно, я не могу ничего изменить и не могу контролировать. Если бы только был способ избавиться от этого проклятья, — она вскинула на него полный отчаяния взгляд, в фиалковых глазах отражалось бесконечное мучение. — Мне больно знать, что тебе пришлось стать свидетелем всего этого, Гарри, и еще хуже то, что теперь это проклятье коснется тебя.

— Если ты знала, чем это может для меня обернуться, почему ты, эм, — слизеринец смущенно взъерошил свои волосы, — почему ты…

— Согласилась пойти с тобой на бал? — подсказала девушка.

— Да.

— Я понимала, что не должна тебя в это втягивать, — сокрушенно прошептала она, — но ты… я… не могла просто отвернуться от тебя, — в её глазах блеснули слезы: — ты очень дорог мне, Гарри, — еле слышно произнесла Дафна. — Мне так хотелось побыть с тобой хоть немного, прежде чем ты всё узнаешь, — она зажмурилась, — прежде чем я навлеку на тебя такую ужасную беду. Прости меня. Возможно, — её руки сжались в кулаки, — возможно, легенды не лгут и если уничтожить Банши, пророчество не сбудется? — она с надеждой посмотрела на него. — Если найти способ избавиться от неё…

— Это не поможет, — перебил её Поттер, устало помассировав переносицу, — мне жаль, но уничтожение Банши проблемы не решит. Если мне суждено погибнуть, то это в любом случае произойдет. Маги уже однажды пытались истребить всех этих существ, увы, это мало того, что никого не спасло, но ещё и создало ужасное проклятье.

Гринграсс чуть склонила голову, изучающе разглядывая своего собеседника, повисла тяжелая пауза.

— Так ты знаешь, что Банши это не просто легенда, — тихо заметила она.

— Я вполне это допускаю.

— Ты удивительный, Гарри, — мягко произнесла Дафна. — Так быстро во всем разобрался и так много успел узнать о них. Это одна из причин, почему ты так нравишься мне, — она чуть покраснела.

— Ага, — Поттер решил, что этот цирк пора заканчивать, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. — А знаешь, что ещё мне удалось выяснить? — откинувшись на спинку кресла, бодро спросил он.

Дафна вопросительно подняла брови.

— Сами Банши были своего рода физическим воплощением горя, скорби и боли, — принялся рассказывать юноша: — белая кожа, изможденные тела, седые волосы, осунувшиеся, искаженные печатью бесконечного страдания лица. Они словно являли собирательный образ всех страдающих от тяжелой потери людей. Но только внешне. Внутри же эти существа были совершенно бесчувственные. Им неведомы были человеческие эмоции, — слизеринец замолчал, не сводя с лица сокурсницы пристального взгляда.

— Я не совсем понимаю тебя, Гарри, — Дафна недоуменно нахмурилась.

— Видишь ли, — начал объяснять подросток, — волшебники, отмеченные проклятьем Банши чем-то схожи с этими существами. Не знаю, было ли это милосердием со стороны наславшей проклятье Банши или просто у самого проклятья такая особенность, но людям, наделенным этим необычным даром, совершенно чужды эмоции. Это своего рода защитный инстинкт, позволяющий сохранять рассудок во время приступов. Ты можешь выплеснуть горе сотен людей, но сама не испытаешь и толики этой боли, — он помедлил. — Ни страха, ни скорби, ни отчаяния… ни любви.

Гринграсс в полнейшем молчании смотрела в его глаза.

— Хочешь сказать, что я бесчувственная? — уточнила она.

— Не совсем, — качнул головой Гарри. — Какой-то спектр эмоций у тебя, безусловно, присутствует, но вовсе не тот, что ты постоянно демонстрируешь. И именно об этом на самом деле я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

Еще несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, наконец, Дафна пошевелилась, медленно расправила плечи, положила руки на подлокотники и плавно откинулась на спинку кресла. В её глазах не осталось и следа прежних переживаний, теперь в них царило лишь расчётливое любопытство, а её лицо было спокойно и бесстрастно, словно вырезанная из мрамора маска.

— Поясни, — холодно произнесла она.

Поттер вздохнул.

— Я повторяюсь, но, спрошу ещё раз, с какой целью ты так настойчиво пыталась привязать меня к себе?

— «Привязать к себе», — она фыркнула, — как грубо это прозвучало. Неужели версия, в которой я пошла наперекор своей природе и безумно влюбилась в тебя, так плоха?

— Она немного неправдоподобна в твоём случае, — впервые за весь разговор Гарри слегка улыбнулся. — Будешь отрицать?

Она равнодушно дернула плечом.

— Уже не вижу смыла.

— Так зачем же я все-таки так тебе понадобился? — повторил Поттер.

— Ах, Гарри, — её губы скривились в ледяной усмешке, — ты блеснул таким разнообразием догадок, неужели до тебя так и не дошла эта очевидная истина?

— Я не такой умный, как ты, должно быть, считаешь, — иронично хмыкнул слизеринец.

— Я вообще-то на это и надеялась, — призналась она. — К сожалению, ты оказался достаточно умен, чтобы заподозрить меня в неискренности, что мало кому удается.

— Спасибо, — любезно кивнул юноша, Дафна смерила его насмешливым взглядом.

— Это всё еще не отменяет, того, что ты дурак, Гарри, — известила она. — Взял и испортил все, — девушка сокрушенно вздохнула. — Мог бы и дальше делать вид, что ничего не заподозрил. Так было бы куда проще.

— Не для меня. Так ты ответишь мне или будем до утра говорить загадками?

— Как угодно, — она недовольно скривилась. — Хочешь знать, почему ты привлек моё внимание? Всё просто. Ты же заклинатель.

Этого ответа Поттер, по правде сказать, не ожидал.

— Откуда ты узнала? — удивленно спросил он.

— Когда половина твоего сознания одержима магическим существом, догадаться не трудно, — призналась она. — Я еще во время Чемпионата по Квиддичу почувствовала в тебе наследие, но не сразу поняла, **что именно** так меня в тебе заинтересовало. А потом я увидела у тебя эту книжку, которую ты вечно читаешь, «Летопись Заклинателей», кажется, да? Тогда всё сразу встало на свои места.

— Ну, хорошо, — помолчав сказал Поттер. — И зачем же тебе понадобился заклинатель?

— А разве не ясно? — Дафна окинула его мрачным взглядом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты избавил меня от этого проклятья!

— И каким же образом?

— Заклинатели обладают властью над любым магическим существом и способны исправлять вред, нанесенный ими. А значит, ты должен найти способ исцелить меня.

«Круто, — мысленно поразился Гарри, — я теперь уже должен!»

— Ну, во-первых, ты не больна, чтобы исцелять тебя, — неторопливо произнёс юноша, — а во-вторых, не припомню, чтобы я был тебе чем-то обязан, — его вдруг посетила новая догадка: — Так вот что тобой двигало! — воскликнул он, выпрямляясь в кресле. — Ты думала, что если я влюблюсь в тебя, то сразу же возьмусь спасать от проклятья?

Дафна кивнула.

— Это был один из вариантов.

— А другой?

Некоторое время она безмолвно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Говорят, кровь заклинателя исцеляет раны, нанесённые магическими существами.

Поттер пораженно вытаращился на неё.

— Что за бред?

— Так говорят, — флегматично повторила она.

— И что же? Ты собиралась запереть меня в камере и пить мою кровь до одурения, пока не избавишься от проклятья? — язвительно уточнил подросток.

— Кровь должна быть отдана добровольно, иначе всё это теряет смысл, — ничуть не смущаясь, сообщила она. — Так что запирать тебя я, конечно, не стала бы. Но в остальном все почти верно.

— Ты в себе вообще? — с жалостью поинтересовался ошарашенный Гарри. — Более дурацкую затею и придумать-то сложно.

— Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры и всё такое, — пожала плечами Дафна. — Я не могла не попробовать.

— А то, что в процессе я мог и умереть, тебя не сильно беспокоило, — закончил мысль Поттер.

— Ну, мы, кажется, только что установили, что на эмоции данного рода я не способна, — сдержанно напомнила слизеринка.

— А, ну да, — Поттер почесал затылок. — Ну ты, конечно…да, — он покачал головой. — И на кой черт так всё усложнять? Просто попросить нельзя было?

— Просто попросить? — насмешливо переспросила она. — Ты забыл, на каком факультете учишься? Здесь никто ничего не делает просто так, Гарри. Личная выгода превыше всего. Идти к тебе, унижаться и просить о помощи? — она презрительно фыркнула. — Гораздо проще было влюбить тебя в себя.

— Проще? — скептически переспросил юноша.

— Конечно, — уверенно кивнула Гринграсс. — Тогда мне не потребовалось бы даже просить. Любовь делает из людей идиотов. При должном вдохновении ты бы с радостью умер за меня во имя великого чувства.

Гарри некоторое время обдумывал её слова.

— Вообще, в целом, теория имеет право на существование, — наконец, решил он. — Но уж слишком много в ней сложностей.

Она с интересом склонила голову к плечу:

— Например?

— Ну, например, я мог бы оказаться таким же эгоистом, как и все остальные слизеринцы, и, невзирая на любовь к тебе, отказался бы помогать без внушительной компенсации. Тем более умирать.

— Я достаточно долго наблюдала за тобой, чтобы понять, что ты никогда не откажешься от помощи близкому человеку, — ответила Дафна.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Вот тебе ещё вариант. Я мог бы не влюбиться в тебя.

— Да. Но к тому моменту, я бы достаточно прочно осела в твоём сердце, как друг, и ты ценил бы меня не меньше чем ту же Грейнджер, а может и больше, и все равно помог бы мне.

— Допустим, — продолжил размышлять он. — А если бы я не смог помочь тебе?

— Я бы просто разорвала отношения, — без колебаний ответила Гринграсс. — Ещё остались варианты?

— Да, — Поттер криво усмехнулся. — Том.

— При чем тут он?

— Раз ты **достаточно** внимательно наблюдала, — неторопливо сказал Гарри, — то могла бы заметить, что он с самого начала был не в восторге от наших отношений, и если бы по твоей вине со мной что-нибудь случилось, он бы просто убил тебя.

— Я знаю, — спокойно кивнула Дафна. — Но страх смерти, как и любой другой страх, мне незнаком.

— Помимо сложных человеческих эмоцией, существуют примитивные инстинкты, Дафна, — покачал головой Гарри. — Ты можешь не бояться смерти, но это не отменяет инстинкта самосохранения, который при любом развитии событий будет толкать тебя по пути выживания любой ценой. Так что твое последнее утверждение несколько неискренне, знаешь ли.

На этот раз Гринграсс молчала довольно долго.

— И что теперь? — наконец, спросила она, изогнув бровь. — Побежишь жаловаться и просить защиты к своему приятелю?

— Ну, я не настолько слабохарактерный, — шутливо хмыкнул Поттер. — Просто пытался понять ход твоих мыслей.

— Ход моих мыслей очень прост, Гарри, — бесстрастно произнесла девушка. — Я хочу избавиться от проклятья. Остальное не имеет значения. Мне до чертиков надоело быть пугалом в собственной семье. Представь, я даже голос в Совете Лордов не наследую из-за этого. Вместо меня его получит моя безмозглая сестра. Родная мать периодически смотрит на меня с таким ужасом, словно у меня рога и хвост растут! Ты хоть осознаешь, как это унизительно?

— Тебя это злит? — с любопытством спросил Поттер.

— Да. Ужасно.

— Мне жаль, — слизеринец сочувствующе взглянул на неё. — Паршиво, наверное, к собственной семье даже привязанности не испытывать.

— Меня это как-то не сильно тревожит, — призналась она.

— То есть, все, что тебя волнует, это твоя репутация и положение в обществе?

— Я не могу сказать, что меня вообще что-либо волнует сейчас, Гарри, — ядовито напомнила она. — Слава Мерлину от сопливых переживаний я избавлена. Но осознавать что ты лишена множества привилегий, только потому, что в любое мгновение можешь свалиться в неконтролируемом припадке, после которого люди будут смотреть на тебя, как на опасную душевнобольную, очень раздражает, — она сердито откинула за спину прядь белокурых волос. — Видишь ли, немного сложно выстраивать собственное будущее, когда за тобой постоянно бродит такое проклятье, — она усмехнулась. — И не стоит так смотреть на меня, Гарри. Я знаю, что кажусь тебе лицемерной дрянью, и знаю, что была бы куда милее, если бы, заламывая руки, плакала о том, как мне плохо и больно, но ты сам лишил меня…или себя этого «удовольствия».

— Что верно, то верно, — вздохнул Поттер. — Даже и не знаю теперь что делать.

— Просто помоги мне, — предложила слизеринка. — В чем трудность? Я же не прошу ничего ужасного.

— Я и не спорю, — Гарри поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, — но вот в чем беда, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — я не могу тебе помочь.

Дафна сузила глаза.

— Поясни.

— Ты права, заклинатель способен исцелить мага от травмы, нанесенной магическим существом, но в твоем случае это невозможно, хотя бы потому что для этого магическое существо должно быть живым. А Банши были давным-давно истреблены волшебниками, за что последние теперь и расплачиваются.

— Но во мне ведь живет какая-то часть Банши, — не согласилась Дафна.

— В тебе живет лишь ее голос и ее ненависть, — вздохнул Поттер. — А этого, увы, недостаточно. Поверь мне, если бы я мог, то не стал бы скрывать этого.

Гринграсс какое-то время внимательно рассматривала своего собеседника, без какого либо выражения на лице. Наконец, она прервала зрительный контакт, отвернувшись к огню.

— Что ж, тогда полагаю, говорить нам больше не о чем, — заключила девушка и начала подниматься на ноги, когда вдруг вспомнила о чем-то и снова села. — Последний вопрос. Любопытства ради, — она помолчала, продолжая пристально рассматривать языки пламени в камине,— ты хоть немного был увлечен мной?

— Ну, ты мне и, правда, нравилась, — без тени смущения признался Гарри. — Ты, конечно, намутила воды и все жутко запутала, но не могу не признать, что притворялась ты потрясающе, — он с интересом уставился на неё: — Скажи, а тебе не тяжело все время играть роль?

Её губ коснулась призрачная тень улыбки, пока она размышляла над ответом.

— Играть роль иногда даже проще, — призналась Гринграсс и иронично взглянула на собеседника: — А тебе?

Гарри вопросительно поднял брови:

— Мне? — он запустил пальцы в волосы. — Даже не знаю. Я никогда ничего не играю.

— О, безусловно, — шутливо хмыкнула слизеринка. — Я заметила.

Поттер недоуменно моргнул, но развивать мысль Дафна не стала и, не сказав больше ни слова, поднялась на ноги, собираясь уходить.

— Слушай, — Гарри вскочил следом за ней, — я всё думаю, даже если я и не могу помочь тебе, ты не против просто общаться и дальше как раньше?

Слизеринка обернулась, недоумевающе взглянув на него:

— Зачем? — она будто искренне этого не понимала.

— Ну я же говорю, ты мне нравишься, с тобой весело, притворяешься ты или нет. Я хотел бы и дальше дружить, — честно признался Поттер.

— Дружить? — её брови удивленно поднялись. — Только дружить?

— Эм, ну да.

— То есть, ты все-таки не влюблён в меня? — прямо спросила она.

— А-а-а, так тебя **это** беспокоит! — Гарри рассмеялся. — Нет, не влюблен.

— Хорошо, — после недолгой паузы произнесла она. — Иначе, могли бы возникнуть трудности.

— Почему? — не понял Поттер.

Она мгновение просто смотрела ему в глаза.

— Потому что безответно влюбленные однокурсники это очень обременительно… и скучно.

— Но общаться-то мы можем?

— Зачем тебе это? — казалось, его настойчивость совершенно сбивала её с толку.

«Как минимум за тем, чтобы развеять этот глупый миф, про то, что у нас с Томом роман», — мысленно закатил глаза Поттер, но вслух сказал:

— Просто так.

Некоторое время девушка задумчиво его разглядывала, в фиалковых глазах застыло странное выражение:

— Хорошо, — отворачиваясь, произнесла она. — Доброй ночи, Гарри.

— Дафна? — юноша остановил её, схватив за руку уже у самого выхода из гостиной, она остановилась, но так и не обернулась.

— Скажи, а ты вообще никого не можешь полюбить?

С её губ сорвался тихий смешок.

— Отчего тебя вдруг это так волнует?

— Мне просто интересно, — признался он. — Об одержимых Банши волшебниках мало что известно.

— Вот как, — слизеринка мгновение молчала. — Полагаю, ответ вполне очевиден. Я никогда никого не смогу полюбить.

— И тебя это не беспокоит?

— Напротив, — она глянула на него через плечо, — это, пожалуй, один из немногих плюсов проклятья Банши.

— Почему?

— Потому что любовь всегда все усложняет, Гарри, тебе ли не знать?

Поттер пару секунд размышлял над её словами и, наконец, с тихим вздохом разжал пальцы, выпуская её руку.

— Не сказал бы, что любить кого-то так плохо, — негромко произнес он. — Ведь, когда в жизни есть хотя бы один дорогой тебе человек, ты никогда не почувствуешь себя одиноким.

Дафна безразлично повела плечом.

— Что ж, тогда мне повезло. Потому что от чувства одиночества я избавлена, так же как и от чувства любви.

На этом, она покинула гостиную, оставляя Поттера одного. Пару мгновений, он рассматривал дверь, за которой скрылась его сокурсница, после чего вернулся к камину и обессиленно упал в кресло, где до этого сидела Гринграсс. Гарри глубоко вдохнул: в воздухе ещё витал слабый цветочный аромат, обычно исходящий от её волос. Странное чувство потери оплетало юношу неприятным холодом. Том был прав. Дафна Гринграсс никогда не была милой девочкой с нежной улыбкой и ласковым взглядом. Поттер понял это ещё после того подслушанного разговора между ней и Паркинсон. Но, тем не менее, он вдруг отчетливо понял, что этой девушки ему будет сильно не хватать.

В голове звучал её спокойный голос: «ты все-таки не влюблён в меня?» — и его собственный смех: «нет, не влюблен».

Он безрадостно смотрел на огонь.

— Но мог бы, — еле слышно пробормотал Гарри, — наверное...

В спальню Поттер вернулся далеко за полночь. Все его соседи уже спали, и даже Арчер не стал дожидаться друга, чтобы узнать, чем закончился разговор с Дафной. Тихо переодевшись в пижаму, Гарри залез в кровать и почти час безрезультатно пытался уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Наконец, он сдался и выудил из тумбочки «Летопись Заклинателей». Подвесив в воздухе небольшой волшебный огонек, подросток раскрыл книгу и принялся неторопливо перелистывать страницы, в поисках нужного раздела.

Гарри не врал, когда говорил Дафне, что помочь ей не может. Банши, как и дементоры, относились к разряду «потусторонних существ» и заклинатели к ним имели весьма отдаленное отношение, потому что это была область другого наследия. К сожалению, ни одного знакомого некроманта у Поттера не было. Но, не смотря на это, разговор с Гринграсс натолкнул юношу на неожиданное понимание того, что кое в чем она все же была права. Заклинатели **действительно** могли исцелять людей, пострадавших от нападения магических существ. А это значит, что есть хотя бы один человек, который нуждается в помощи. Которому Поттер, как заклинатель, **может** помочь. К собственному стыду Гарри осознал это только сейчас.

Найдя, наконец, то, что искал в книге, он медленно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в душе встрепенулись надежда вперемежку с легким волнением. Вверху страницы аккуратным убористым почерком был выведен заголовок раздела: «Оборотни».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)«Том-кот! — задыхаясь от смеха, выдавил он. — Это самое восхитительное совпадение имени и анимагической формы в истории магии!» — Тут имеет место быть небольшая игра слов. В английском языке все животные априори обозначаются местоимением неопределённого рода, но иногда, когда речь идет о домашних питомцах их все-таки подразделяют на «Он» и «Она», так вот домашних котов в таком случае могут называть Tom -cat. Есть ещё одно определение, которое на русском звучало бы как Мартовский кот, и тогда данное заявление в устах Поттера приобретает совсем уж двусмысленный окрас. Хотя кто сказал, что Гарри не умеет тонко тролить людей? =)
> 
> Long live the king — Да здравствует король! =)


	16. Проблемы и способы их решения

Первая учебная неделя, как обычно, жутко утомляла. Гарри уже начало казаться, что это унылое, сонное, нудное, скучное и неимоверно блеклое время никогда не закончится. Ситуация ещё усугублялась и тем, что до начала второго испытания оставалось меньше двух месяцев, а Гарри так и не разобрался со своей подсказкой. Да и не то чтобы он очень к этому стремился. Даже наоборот. Увы, забыть о турнире ему никто не давал, потому что, буквально **_все_** словно сговорились изо дня в день третировать его дурацкими расспросами. Малфой и Блэйз не давали ему прохода, Том то и дело красноречиво поглядывал на него, словно спрашивая: «Ну и долго ты еще будешь тянуть с этим?», профессор Герхард как-то раз спросила его на дополнительных занятиях, готов ли он ко второму испытанию и не нужна ли помощь. Поттер упрямо хмурил брови и ворчал, что у него все хорошо, всеми силами избегая разговоров на тему турнира. Но окружающие ни в какую не желали отставать, и ближе к концу января даже Снейп вызвал юношу в свой кабинет, отстраненно поинтересовавшись, не собирается ли Поттер проявить хоть каплю энтузиазма.

— О нет, сэр, нет, пожалуйста нет, — перебив своего декана на полуслове, застонал подросток, — только не вы!

Мастер зелий на это лишь вопросительно изогнул брови:

— Надеюсь, вы поясните сейчас эту дерзость? — холодно уточнил он.

— Извините, но меня все уже замучили с этими испытаниями, — всплеснул руками слизеринец. — То однокурсники, то мой лучший друг, то Гермиона, даже профессора! Они мне покоя не дают! И это уже не говоря обо всех этих дурацких репортерах, статьях в «Пророке» и фотосессиях! Теперь ещё и вы! Разберусь я с этой подсказкой, обещаю! Просто хоть вы меня об этом не спрашивайте!

Северус несколько мгновений молча разглядывал юношу. На эту тираду он никак не отреагировал, продолжая спокойно сидеть за столом, сцепив руки замком.

— Во-первых, Поттер, смею заметить, что беспокойство ваших однокурсников мне понятно, — медленно произнес декан Слизерина. — От исхода состязаний зависит репутация всего факультета. Во-вторых, с репортерами и прочими атрибутами всеобщего помешательства вам просто нужно смириться. Возьмите пример с мистера Крама, я как-то не замечал, что он с воплями убегает от журналистов при каждой случайной встрече. Вы известная фигура в магическом мире и просто так в покое вас никто не оставит. Пора бы привыкнуть. А в-третьих, Поттер, если бы вы соизволили меня дослушать, то поняли бы, что я вас спрашивал не об испытании.

— А? — Гарри, который как раз собирался опротестовать все высказывания своего декана замер, бестолково глядя на зельевара.

— Я говорил о вашем эссе, Поттер, — насмешливо известил мальчика Северус, положив на стол лист пергамента, исписанный мелким убористым почерком, Гарри даже не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы узнать свою работу. — Не потрудитесь пояснить, что это?

— Эм… эссе о совместимости ингредиентов в парализующем зелье? — робко предположил юноша, предчувствуя бурю.

— Нет, Поттер, это, — Снейп постучал пальцем по пергаменту, — самая отвратительная халтура из всех, что я когда-либо встречал. Ни обоснований, ни логических связок, ни анализа, — с каждым словом речь мастера зелий становилась все жестче. — Бесчисленное множество грубых ошибок, полное отсутствие хоть какой-либо последовательности повествования и полное несоответствие темы работы с её содержанием, — Снейп подался вперед, опалив своего студента ледяным взглядом. — А теперь, объясните мне, мистер Поттер, — процедил он, — как **именно** вы намерены поступать в университет и становиться, Мерлин упаси, ученым, как вы тут недавно заявили, если при любой эмоциональной встряске ваш и без того убогий фокус внимания расщепляется до совершенно непотребного состояния?

Под гнетущим взглядом чёрных глаз своего декана, Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— Я…

— Или же в Золотом Мальчике-Который-Теперь-Ещё-И-Четвертый-Чемпион взыграла гордыня? — глумливо продолжил Снейп. — Вы, по-видимому, считаете ниже своего достоинства выполнение указаний своих профессоров. Понимаю, бесконечные интервью и фотосессии занимают все ваше время и на учебу ни минуты не остается. В конце концов, зачем вам эта учеба, если вы и так знаменитость? Ступайте раздавать автографы, Поттер, или страдать в тёмном углу о своей тяжелой судьбе национального героя, это вам, как я вижу, стало удаваться куда лучше.

— Сэр…

— Я мог бы понять, если бы подобную ахинею притащил идиот Лонгботтом, — перебил его зельевар. — Но получив такую бездарную писанину от **вас** , я рассматриваю это как проявление полного неуважения ко мне, как к вашему декану и учителю.

— Нет! Это не так! Я…

— Вы излишне злоупотребляете своим положением, мистер Поттер, и этого я терпеть не намерен, — почти прошипел Снейп.

— Простите, сэр, — Гарри вжал голову в плечи, чувствуя, как лицо пылает от стыда. — Я все переделаю.

— Завтра утром я ожидаю получить от вас работу, которая будет соответствовать вашему уровню, — приказал Снейп.

— Завтра утром?! — пораженно вскинулся юноша, — но сейчас же девять вечера!

— В чем дело, Поттер? У вас вся ночь впереди, — опасно мягким голосом произнес Слизеринский декан. — Соизвольте потратить её на работу, а не на праздную болтовню. Вы свободны.

— Сэр, хотя бы в полдень…

— Утром, Поттер, — жестко отрезал зельевар. — А теперь убирайтесь прочь из моего кабинета. Общение с вами не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия.

Кипя от стыда и негодования, Гарри круто развернулся на каблуках и практически бегом вылетел из кабинета своего учителя. Он, конечно, очень любил своего декана, но сейчас готов был его убить! Как он сделает детальное эссе за столь короткий срок? К тому же, уж коль скоро Снейп взялся так придирчиво изучать его работы не стоило и надеяться, что он спустит ему с рук хоть одну неточность. А это означало, что Гарри предстояла долгая, бессонная ночь в компании книг.

— Я и не ожидал, что он так взбесится, — тихо пожаловался Поттер, раскрывая учебник по зельям.

Арчер, развалившись на диване, насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Ты, можно подумать, плохо знаешь Снейпа, — сказал он. — Когда дело касается зелий — он неумолим. К тому же, до недавнего времени ты весьма успешно делал вид, что любишь его предмет, за что получил у него статус любимчика, думаешь, он из-за твоего личного обаяния тебе все с рук спускает?

— Ну разочек-то можно было засчитать и халтуру, — обижено пробубнил Гарри. — В конце концов, мне не до этого сейчас.

— О? — Арчер иронично глянул на друга. — А чем таким особо важным ты сейчас занят, позволь узнать?

— Второе испытание скоро, вообще-то, — не подумав, брякнул Гарри.

— Да, на которое ты, по твоим же словам, плевать хотел, — парировал Том. — Так что тут у тебя два варианта: либо занимайся уроками, либо чертовой подсказкой.

— Жестокий ты человек, Том.

— Мне надоело твое желание игнорировать всё вокруг, — пожал плечами друг. — Делай уже хоть что-нибудь.

— Ты сейчас как никогда похож на Гермиону, — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Заткнись и пиши своё эссе Гарри, — отрешенно посоветовал Арчер и замолчал, уткнувшись в книгу.

На следующее утро, сонный и злой, Гарри вручил Снейпу готовое эссе и ещё минут пятнадцать ждал, пока зельевар придирчиво вчитывался в каждую строчку. Наконец, профессор отложил в сторону работу слизеринца.

— Общее изложение довольно сносно, Поттер, — заключил он. — Увы, вывод у вас хромает на обе ноги.

— Я писал его в четыре утра, сэр, — стараясь говорить спокойно, сообщил Гарри.

— Я сейчас должен вам посочувствовать? — ядовито уточнил зельевар. — Спешу разочаровать, за сочувствием вы пришли не по адресу. У вас была неделя на то, чтобы написать эту работу, и если вы не сочли нужным приложить к моему заданию хотя бы минимум усердия за все это время, за последствия винить стоит не меня.

— И что теперь? — грубо уточнил юноша. — Опять переделать?

— Следите за своим тоном, Поттер, — отчеканил Снейп, швырнув эссе в ящик стола. — До «Удовлетворительно» ваша работа дотягивает. Можете быть свободны.

— «Удовлетворительно»! — ахнул подросток. — Я полночи на неё убил!

— Это не показатель качества, — ехидно заметил Снейп.

— Но, но… — Гарри растеряно смотрел на своего учителя: за все четыре года в Хогвартсе он никогда не получал по зельям такой низкой оценки.

— У вас есть какие-то возражения, Поттер? — осведомился Северус, с холодной усмешкой наблюдая за мальчишкой.

— «Удовлетворительно» меня не устраивает, — нахмурился слизеринец.

— И что с того? Вы рассчитываете, что только на основании этого сомнительного аргумента я изменю свое решение?

— Я все переделаю, — решил Гарри.

— А с чего вы взяли, что у меня есть хоть малейшее желание перечитывать ваши однообразные работы?

— Я сделаю развернутый сравнительный анализ, — с жаром пообещал Поттер с внезапной решимостью глядя на своего декана. — Я проанализирую все ингредиенты и все возможные альтернативы. Сделаю несколько предположений по усовершенствованию зелья, опишу возможные побочные действия, что угодно!

— Прекратите вопить, — скривился Снейп. — Если вам так угодно, я приму вашу работу. Но при одном условии, — юноша вопросительно уставился на профессора. — Вы сделаете эссе по другому зелью.

— По другому зелью?

— Да. Через три дня вы принесете мне эссе по зелью purus sanguis.

— Purus sanguis? — Удивленно переспросил Гарри. — Зелье чистой крови?

— Именно. И я хочу увидеть не только анализ самого зелья и описание ингредиентов. Мне так же нужен подробный рассказ, о том, как используются, обрабатываются и добываются эти ингредиенты. Вам все понятно?

— Да сэр, — кивнул Поттер, уже размышляя, где будет добывать всю эту информацию. — Думаю, мне самому будет полезно это знать.

Снейп вдруг неожиданно смягчился и пристально взглянул в глаза своего ученика:

— **Вам** , Поттер, знать это будет **необходимо**.

— Я понял, сэр. Спасибо.

На этом юноша вышел из кабинета зелий и в глубокой задумчивости побрел на завтрак, намереваясь сразу после занятий отправиться в библиотеку, чтобы засесть за эссе. Уже позже, во владениях мадам Пинс выяснилось, что спокойно заняться заданием Снейпа ему не дадут, потому что в библиотеке обнаружилась Гермиона. Увидев его, девушка приветливо улыбнулась, махнув рукой. Гарри мысленно застонал, поняв, что скрыться незамеченным ему уже не удастся и направился в сторону гриффиндорской отличницы. В последнее время юноша очень старательно ее избегал, потому что Гермиона, как и все остальные, с самого начала семестра терроризировала друга на предмет его нерасторопности. Вот и сейчас не дав ему толком разложить свои книги и записи, девушка взялась его поучать:

— Гарри, ты же так проиграешь, — упрекала она его.

— И что? Я вроде как к победе и не стремлюсь, — флегматично известил её подросток, буравя взглядом учебник по зельям.

— Но даже не попытавшись…

— Ой, отстань, Гермиона, — Поттер закатил глаза, — испытание только в конце февраля. У меня куча времени.

— Да. Которое ты тратишь на что угодно, кроме второго тура.

— У меня много дел.

— Например? — она скептически изогнула бровь. — Только не говори, что занят уроками, ты уже давно уделяешь учебе минимум своего времени.

— Я как раз пытаюсь исправиться, — сообщил слизеринец, указывая на учебник по зельям.

На Гермиону это не подействовало.

— Да брось, ты на домашние задания времени тратишь меньше, чем на обед. Даже странно, как ты до сих пор умудряешься хорошо учиться.

— Я умный, — скромно предположил Гарри.

— Ты упрямый, как баран, — пробурчала она. — Посмотрю я как тебе удастся строить из себя гения, когда все разгадают подсказку, а ты будешь сидеть дурак дураком и глазами хлопать.

— Какая-то ты агрессивная сегодня, Гермиона, — поддел подругу Поттер.

— Я просто беспокоюсь, — насупилась Грейнджер.

— Очень я сомневаюсь, что дело только в этом, — Гарри скосил на неё глаза и хитро сощурился. — Расскажешь, что произошло между тобой и Томом?

— Что?! — девушка даже вздрогнула от неожиданности. — С… с чего ты взял, что… что у нас с ним что-то произошло?!

— Вы с самого начала семестра даже не смотрите друг на друга, — пожал плечами Гарри, — хотя до бала, как мне показалось, вы очень даже неплохо ладили.

— Тебе показалось, — она торопливо раскрыла первую попавшуюся на глаза книгу.

— Вы поругались?

— Мы всегда ругаемся, — спрятавшись за учебником, пробубнила она.

— Но не игнорируете друг друга так демонстративно, — юноша внимательно наблюдал за гриффиндоркой, отмечая, как сильно она нервничает. — Так что случилось?

— Отстань, Гарри, — раздраженно фыркнула она.

— Это не ответ.

— Хочешь ответов? — неожиданно злобно прошипела девушка, захлопнув учебник. — Хорошо, как насчет того, чтобы сходить к своему твердолобому, грубому, самовлюбленному приятелю и спросить у него? Уверена, он со своим хваленым красноречием расскажет тебе побольше моего! Я же с ним больше ничего общего иметь не желаю!

— Но почему? — растеряно моргнул Поттер, который совсем не ожидал такой бурной реакции.

— Хотя бы потому, что мы с ним разговариваем на разных языках! — она резко поднялась из-за стола и, собрав свои конспекты, направилась прочь из библиотеки.

Гарри проводил подругу удивленным взглядом. Гермиона определенно жутко злилась на Тома, но что же он такого сделал? Слизеринец закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула.

«О чем она вообще?» — думал он, когда его мысли внезапно захватили последние слова Грейнджер:

«Мы с ним разговариваем на разных языках».

«… На разных языках… разговариваем на разных языках… разные… языки…», — глаза юноши широко распахнулись и он слепо уставился в одну точку.

— Мы говорим на разных языках, — хрипло прошептал он, — вот в чем дело!

Позабыв про эссе, Поттер вскочил на ноги, почти не глядя, затолкал в сумку свои конспекты и кинулся в слизеринское общежитие.

Влетев в спальню, подросток отшвырнул в сторону сумку и, схватив с тумбочки золотое яйцо, уселся на пол и раскрыл его, не обращая внимания на протестующий вопль Малфоя, который на свою беду оказался поблизости. В ту же секунду комнату заполнил уже знакомый вой и скрежет, но на этот раз Гарри не закрыл яйцо, внимательно вслушиваясь в оглушительный невыносимый визг, до тех пор, пока не понял, что это такое.

— Ты совсем сдурел?! — заорал Малфой, когда Поттер захлопнул яйцо и уставился в пол. — Зачем ты…

— Заткнись, Драко, я думаю, — резко попросил юноша, блондин чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но разразиться тирадой ему не дал Арчер, заглянувший в спальню.

— Что за шум? — переводя вопросительный взгляд с лучшего друга на сокурсника, поинтересовался он.

— Твой приятель спятил! — тут же пожаловался Малфой. — Он…

— Том, — Поттер вышел из задумчивости, подняв на друга горящий взгляд, — ты знаешь пароль в ванную для старост?

— Что? — Арчер удивленно моргнул. — Гарри ты в порядке вообще?

— Да-да, — юноша досадливо скривился: ну почему все так медленно соображают? — Мне нужен пароль!

Том и Драко переглянулись, потом Арчер посмотрел на золотое яйцо, которое друг прижимал к груди и, кажется, догадался, в чем дело.

— Я иду с тобой, — тут же решил он.

— Так ты знаешь пароль? — упрямо переспросил Гарри.

— Знаю-знаю, — закатил глаза Том, — но я иду с тобой.

— Что вы задумали? — вклинился в разговор Малфой. — Зачем вам пароль? Я тоже пойду!

— Нет, вы не пойдете, — ощетинился Гарри, — я пойду один.

— Без пароля? — мурлыкнул Арчер.

— Просто скажи мне! — потребовал Поттер.

— Да о чем вы говорите?! — снова спросил Драко, присутствующие его проигнорировали.

— Ты без меня никуда не пойдешь, — отрезал Том.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что мне тоже интересно, что ты такого выяснил, отчего тебе так срочно понадобилась ванная старост, — насмешливо оповестил Арчер.

— Я пойду с вами, — настаивал Драко, — я тоже хочу узнать.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, Малфой, — отмахнулся от сокурсника Том, тот протестующе крякнул, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Отлично, — Гарри поднялся на ноги, направляясь к выходу из спальни, — тогда идем.

Арчер с тихим смешком ухватил друга за шиворот, вынуждая остановиться:

— Ты тоже никуда не идешь, — заметил он.

— Что? Почему нет? — возмущенно вскинулся Гарри.

— Потому что на дворе день-деньской, идиот, — напомнил Том. — Ты забыл, что в ванную для старост остальным ученикам ходить нельзя?

— И что теперь? — насупился Поттер.

— Как что? — друг хитро улыбнулся. — Мы идем после отбоя.

Некоторое время Поттер упрямо хмурился, глядя в глаза Тома и, наконец, шумно выдохнул, словно сдаваясь.

— Ладно, после отбоя, — согласился он.

— Если вы не возьмёте меня с собой, я расскажу Снейпу, — угрожающе сощурившись, пообещал Драко.

— И проведешь остаток жизни немым, — «ласково» предупредил Арчер, глянув через плечо на сокурсника. — Я знаю отличное заклинание, отрезающее язык, Малфой, хочешь покажу?

Драко против воли, плотно стиснул зубы. Он достаточно хорошо знал Тома, чтобы воспринимать всерьёз некоторые его угрозы. Конечно, вряд ли тот стал бы прибегать к столь радикальным мерам, но проверять Малфою не хотелось.

— Хорошо, — буркнул он, — я никому не скажу. Но вы расскажете мне всё, что узнаете!

— Это что, шантаж, Драко? — мягко поинтересовался Том, разворачиваясь к блондину всем корпусом.

— Н-нет, я просто… просто должен быть в курсе, — тихо сказал тот. — Это ведь всех касается.

— С чего ты взял? — удивленно поднял брови Том. — Быть может, мы с Гарри просто хотим уединиться в ванной для старост? — он лукаво усмехнулся. — Каким образом это касается **тебя**?

Наследник благородного рода брезгливо скривился.

— Гадкие у тебя шутки, Арчер, — заметил он. — Не боишься, что это породит новые дурацкие сплетни? Вас с Поттером уже и так Мордред знает, кем окрестили. Хочешь новой сенсации?

— Мы как-нибудь это переживем, да, Гарри? — Том иронично глянул на друга, тот поморщился.

— Мне хватило одной, спасибо большое, — проворчал он и, бросив золотое яйцо на кровать, отправился в общую гостиную.

Арчер проводил друга веселым взглядом.

— А с чувством юмора у него сегодня плохо, как я погляжу, — пробормотал он.

— Это у тебя с чувством юмора плохо, — огрызнулся Малфой, пытаясь пальцем прочистить заложенное после оглушительного визга ухо, — а у него — с головой.

Не дожидаясь ответа, блондин ушел вслед за Гарри, продолжая ворчать что-то себе под нос.

Весь вечер Гарри провел, делая эссе для Снейпа, пообещав себе во что бы то ни стало написать идеальную работу. Время от времени ему, тем не менее, приходилось отрываться от работы, потому что к нему присоединилась Дафна, а когда рядом была Дафна, сосредоточиться на чем-либо для Гарри становилось проблематично. В итоге, Поттер отложил свои конспекты в сторону и сел играть с ней в шахматы. Арчер ушел проводить свой слизеринский кружок, утащив Малфоя и Забини, поэтому им никто не мешал, но чем ближе было время отбоя, тем нетерпеливее становился Гарри и тем больше злился. Ему хотелось поскорее узнать, что же там говорится в подсказке, но без Тома, который знал пароль, он пойти не мог, а тот, будь он не ладен, все ещё где-то шлялся.

— Да не смотри ты на свои фигуры так, словно они нанесли тебе личное оскорбление, — шутливо бросила Дафна. — Еще немного и бедняжки от твоего сурового взгляда разбегутся во все стороны. Конь на Е четыре.

Поттер пронаблюдал, как белая фигурка шахматного коня перемещается на указанную позицию, после чего глянул на сокурсницу исподлобья.

— Даже чтобы они разбежались, нужно отдать команду. Пешки лишены способности оценивать ситуацию и принимать решения. Они только подчиняются приказам, слон на Е четыре, — оба слизеринца немного помолчали, наблюдая, как слон весьма агрессивно стаскивает с доски белого коня. Когда черная фигура заняла отвоеванное место на игровом поле, юноша досадливо скривился: — Совсем как люди.

— Ты сегодня какой-то особенно мрачный, Гарри, — мягко упрекнула его Гринграсс.

На несколько минут собеседники отвлеклись на игру, наводя порядок в рядах заскучавших фигур и делая ходы, в результате чего с доски было сброшено три белые пешки и две черные. Оставшиеся фигуры так перепугались, что мигом застыли на своих местах, перестав провоцировать соседей, тыкая в них своими маленькими игольчатыми пиками.

— Ты однажды можешь ненароком обидеть кого-нибудь, если будешь так себя вести, — вдруг словно бы из ниоткуда продолжила мысль Гринграсс, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Ой, да брось, Дафна, — отмахнулся от неё юноша, после мимолетной паузы, пока он пытался сообразить, о чем она вообще говорит, — не изображай из себя миротворца, тебе не идет. Ферзь на D шесть.

— О, и кого же, по-твоему, мне тогда изображать? — язвительно поинтересовалась девушка. — Конь на F шесть.

— Просто будь собой, — предложил Гарри, попутно отправляя подвернувшуюся под руку пешку устранять с доски ферзя Дафны, та этого даже не заметила.

— Это не лучшая идея, знаешь ли, — она поджала губы. — Если я буду собой, люди не просто перестанут общаться со мной, они начнут обходить меня за милю.

— И что с того? — не понял Поттер. — Не то чтобы тебя сильно заботило наличие друзей в твоей жизни, так зачем тратить силы на бессмысленное лицедейство?

— «Бессмысленное лицедейство», — передразнила она, насмешливо хмыкнув, — а ты жестокий, Гарри.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, каково это жить, когда половина твоих чувств омертвела и застыла, — он пожал плечами.

— Зачем тебе это? — поинтересовалась она.

— Просто интересно.

— Поверь, ничего интересного в этом нет, — она зевнула, безучастно разглядывая игровое поле, — пожалуй, это даже скучно.

— Да? Ну не знаю, — протянул он, — мне кажется, это не может быть скучным. Впрочем, тебе, наверное, виднее. Ферзь на G восемь. Шах и Мат.

Она удивленно моргнула, обратив внимание на шахматную доску.

— Ах, дьявол, — прокомментировала она, — как ты умудрился?

Девушка прожигала ненавидящим взглядом черного ферзя. Гарри, наблюдая за ней, пожал плечами.

— Так вышло.

— Странно, — она все ещё хмурилась, — мне казалось, ты не придерживался никакой тактики нападения, просто двигал пешки наугад.

— Вроде того…

— Тогда как же тебе удалось меня обыграть?

— Ну, тут может быть два варианта, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Первый: ты играешь хуже меня. Второй: я везунчик.

— Везенье тут ни при чем, — скривилась Гринграсс, — тут нужен хоть какой-то интеллект. Невозможно в шахматах играть, как попало, и выигрывать. Нужно понимать стратегию своей игры, уметь просчитать противника, оценить его силы, обдумать свои действия. А ты не то, что не обдумывал, ты и на доску-то почти не смотрел.

— Тогда остается вариант, в котором ты плохо играешь, — заметил Поттер.

— Это невозможно.

— Отчего же?

— Спроси любого на Слизерине, — высокомерно фыркнула девушка, — в шахматы я обыграла почти всех на курсе.

— Кроме Тома, — иронично напомнил Гарри.

— И тебя, — она раздраженно откинула за спину прядь волос. — Видно, моей стратегической ошибкой было недооценить противника.

— Это одна из причин самых оглушительных поражений в истории, — насмешливо сказал Поттер, потягиваясь.

— Ненавижу проигрывать, — досадливо кусая губы, Гринграсс рассматривала оставшиеся на доске фигуры.

Гарри странно играл. Он совершенно безразлично относился к своим пешкам, без раздумий жертвуя любой фигурой ценной или не очень. Он будто играл по принципу — достичь цели любой ценой, и даже если при этом пришлось бы пожертвовать всеми фигурами, он делал это, не задумываясь. Как странно. До этого Дафне казалось, что Поттер станет наоборот оберегать фигуры, стараясь сохранить как можно больше боевых единиц на игровом поле. Но, выходит, она ошибалась. Гарри было плевать на собственные фигуры. Ему, похоже, вообще на все было плевать. Даже на то, выиграет он или проиграет. Вот и сейчас к собственной победе он отнесся так, словно она не имела для него никакого значения.

— Зачем играть, если ты не стремишься выигрывать? — непонимающе спросила слизеринка.

— Ты сама предложила сыграть, — не поняв сути вопроса, ответил юноша.

— Я не об этом говорила, — подперев рукой голову, девушка задумчиво рассматривала своего сокурсника. — Тебя хоть что-то интересует в жизни? Или ты просто «плывешь по течению»?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Когда как, — признался он. — Но, как правило, я делаю только то, что хочу.

— Так ты поэтому не пытаешься пройти испытания? — Гринграсс с любопытством склонила голову. — Потому что тебя **заставили** участвовать?

— Наверное…

— Может, хватит жалеть себя, Гарри? — протянула она. — Всё ведь совсем неплохо. Тебя поддерживает весь твой факультет. Твой декан. Все готовы помочь тебе. Все готовы тебя защищать.

— До тех пор, пока это выгодно, — слизеринец откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая игровую доску. — Это как в шахматах. Короля всегда оберегают до последнего, потому что потерять короля значит проиграть. Но ты хоть раз испытывала симпатию к обезличенной деревянной фигурке? Тебе хоть раз было интересно, чего она сама хочет? — Гарри поднял голову, серьезно взглянув в глаза собеседницы. — Может, ему до чертиков надоело двигаться по клеткам и вечно следовать чьим-то указаниям? Вечно скрываться за другими фигурами? Может, он просто хочет, чтобы его все оставили в покое? А другие? Думаешь, им так надо жертвовать собой ради самой бесполезной на доске фигуры? Шахматы — такая чудн ** _а_** я игра, — Поттер скривился. — Весь ее смысл сводится к тому, чтобы раз за разом жертвовать своими пешками и уничтожать чужие. Заставлять их послушно двигаться по клеткам, даже не объясняя зачем, к дьяволу, они это делают. Не спрашивая, хотят ли они этого. И все это лишь для того, чтобы в конце собрать обе стороны, смешать и бросить в темную коробку, вместе с королями, которых они так отчаянно защищали. И всё тут же теряет смысл. Остается только эдакая братская могила на обломках придуманного царства, о котором все забудут через пять минут после игры. Так вот я бы лучше вообще не стал никуда двигаться. Лежал бы себе в коробке всю жизнь.

— Сломанную фигуру выбрасывают, — напомнила Дафна.

— Да. И тогда она становится свободной.

— Нет, Гарри, — качнула головой девушка. — Она ничем не становится. Пешка пешкой и останется. Поверь, вряд ли она выберется из помойки и отправится на поиски своей судьбы.

— Откуда тебе знать? — усмехнулся юноша. — Ты ведь никогда не наблюдала за тем, куда деваются выброшенные пешки.

Дафна взяла с доски белого короля, задумчиво покрутив его в руках, после чего, без колебаний бросила в камин. Оба слизеринца в молчаливом безразличии наблюдали, как оранжевые языки пламени охватили маленькую фигурку и та начала постепенно чернеть и обугливаться.

— Вот она, твоя свобода, Гарри, — негромко заключила девушка.

Поттер почесал переносицу.

— Драко убьёт тебя, — флегматично сообщил он, — это были его шахматы.

Дафна иронично глянула на сокурсника.

— Мы скажем ему, что король отправился на поиски своей судьбы, — предложила она.

— Угу. И по дороге упал в камин, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Что поделать? Путь к свободе тернист и полон опасностей, — философски заключила Гринграсс.

Они переглянулись и практически одновременно рассмеялись, как раз в это мгновение проход в гостиную открылся — вернулся Том, а значит, пора было готовиться к ночной вылазке.

  


* * *

Идти до ванной старост было неудобно. Во-первых, вдвоём под мантией-невидимкой становилось тесновато, во-вторых приходилось тащить под мышкой тяжелое яйцо, одновременно держать в руках волшебную палочку, как источник света, и раскрытую карту мародеров, как страховку на случай лишних неприятностей. Ребята постоянно то сталкивались лбами или локтями, то спотыкались, то поправляли сползающую мантию. К счастью, в залитых лунным светом коридорах было тихо и безлюдно. Добравшись, наконец, до статуи Бориса Бестолкового, слизеринцы отсчитали от неё нужную дверь, и Том шепотом произнес пароль. Дверь скрипнула и отворилась. Подростки проскользнули в ванную, заперли дверь на задвижку и только тогда с облегчением стянули мантию-невидимку.

Гарри положил на скамейку золотое яйцо и огляделся. За прошедшие полтора года тут совсем ничего не изменилось. Просторная комната была выложена белым мрамором, с потолка свисала огромная люстра со свечами, которые вспыхнули, как только ребята переступили порог. Посередине комнаты располагался прямоугольный бассейн с множеством золотых кранов по краям.

Друзья в полном молчании разглядывали комнату.

— А неплохо быть старостой, — задумчиво отметил Том, Гарри искоса глянул на друга.

Много ли он помнил о том вечере, когда они прятались здесь на втором курсе? Должно быть не очень, потому что его взгляд с интересом скользил по богатому убранству комнаты, словно он видел ее впервые. Самого Поттера одолевали странные чувства — в сознании всколыхнулись воспоминания о событиях почти двухлетней давности, и юноша неожиданно остро осознал, как близко он тогда был к тому, чтобы навсегда потерять лучшего друга. Нервно передернув плечами, Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и уверенно направился к бассейну, его шаги гулким эхом отдавались в пустой мраморной комнате.

— Ну что, думаю, пора узнать, что же говорится в подсказке, — нарочито деловитым тоном произнёс он.

Том сел на скамейку, сдвинув в сторону стопку пушистых полотенец.

— И каким же образом ты собираешься это сделать? — полюбопытствовал он, наблюдая, как его друг подошел к краю бассейна, встал на колени и открыл сразу несколько кранов, откуда полились разноцветные струи воды с пеной для ванн, испуская душистые лиловые облака, которые медленно расплывались над самой поверхностью воды.

— Очень просто, — Поттер широко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь, — я буду купаться!

Том красноречиво взглянул на друга, не зная, то ли ему расхохотаться, то ли пойти и утопить этого идиота в проклятущем бассейне.

— Не смотри на меня такими страшными глазами, — миролюбиво сказал Гарри, подходя к скамье, на которой лежало золотое яйцо. — Я знаю, что делаю.

Он принялся стягивать одежду, пока лучший друг прожигал его почти ненавидящим взглядом.

— А мне ты рассказать не хочешь, на кой дьявол мы тут торчим глухой ночью? — обманчиво мягким голосом поинтересовался Арчер.

— Ты сам вызвался, — ответил Гарри, заворачиваясь в один их халатов. — Я говорил, что могу и один сходить.

— Но уж коли я здесь, сделай милость, посвяти меня в свой гениальный план, — процедил Том.

— Я просто понял, что это за вопли, — сказал Поттер, возвращаясь к бассейну с золотым яйцом под мышкой. — Ты слышал о сиренах?

— Допустим, — Арчер нахмурился.

— Сирены — волшебные существа, попадающие в подраздел водного народа, — начал рассказывать Гарри. — Не путай с их роднёй — крылатыми сиренами, эти живут на утесах над водой. Так вот. Сирены, те что с рыбьими хвостами, живут в морях и океанах и способны своим пением очаровать моряков, или, если захотят, этим же пением свести их с ума. И знаешь, как? — Бассейн на удивление быстро наполнялся горячей водой, Гарри закрыл краны, снял халат и осторожно опустился в воду, положив золотое яйцо на бортик. — Они способны петь на разных частотах, из-за этого их голоса либо кажутся небесно прекрасными, либо походят на дикий вопль, свист и скрежет.

Том, наконец, перестал хмуриться и теперь казался заинтересованным.

— Так ты думаешь, что если открыть яйцо под водой, то можно услышать песню?

— Да. Думаю, да, — Поттер кивнул, с удовольствием растянувшись в тёплой воде, — просто на суше эта песня звучит ужасно, потому что они поют на другом языке, не предназначенном для человеческого уха. Но стоит опустить яйцо под воду, шум и свист тут же превратятся в слова, которые я смогу разобрать. Ну, я так думаю.

Арчер пару мгновений размышлял над его словами:

— Сомнительная логика.

— Какая есть.

— А что если ты не прав?

Поттер лениво пожал плечами.

— Буду думать дальше. Ну что? Попробуем?

Арчер махнул рукой и привалился спиной к стене, наблюдая, как друг стряхнул пену с рук, взял с пола яйцо, аккуратно опустил под воду и раскрыл. Ничего не произошло. Даже свиста и визга теперь было не слышно. Том выжидательно смотрел на Гарри, тот растерянно таращился в воду. Помедлив, Поттер выудил свою подсказку на поверхность, закрыл и снова открыл — ни песни, ни крика.

— По-моему, ты его сломал, — отрешенно заметил Том.

Гарри хмурился, разглядывая золотое яйцо.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он, — почему оно не работает?

Не придумав ничего лучше, он постучал скорлупой о бортик ванной, Арчер хмыкнул:

— Ну давай, добей его, — иронично предложил он. — Терять-то уже нечего.

— Раз такой умный, сам бы что-нибудь придумал! — раздраженно огрызнулся Поттер, начиная чувствовать себя глупо.

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Том, — как насчет того, чтобы нырнуть?

— Чего? — Гарри мрачно глянул на друга.

Том апатично вздохнул:

— Вот как тебе удается быть и гением и идиотом одновременно, а? — протянул он. — Можешь не отвечать, это был риторический вопрос. Нырни и открой яйцо.

Поттер смерил приятеля скептическим взглядом, но совету все же последовал, а уже через несколько секунд снова показался на поверхности с радостным воплем:

— Работает! Это действительно песня!

— Правда? — Арчер подался вперед. — И что там за слова?

— Не знаю! — счастливо улыбался подросток. — Я не слушал.

— Гарри, я сейчас тебя утоплю, к черту, — процедил Том. — Ты тут до утра сидеть собрался?

— Ну не знаю даже. Мне так нравится этот бассейн, что я бы еще поплавал, — простодушно признался слизеринец, его лучший друг опасно сощурился:

— Либо ты сейчас сам нырнешь, либо я буду держать твою пустую голову под водой до тех пор, пока ты эту песню наизусть не выучишь.

— Ладно-ладно, — Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха и снова скрылся, Арчер скрестил руки на груди, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу.

Наконец, Поттер снова вынырнул и, встряхнув головой, откинул волосы с лица.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил Арчер.

— « _Ищи, где наши голоса звучать могли бы,_

_Но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы._

_Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать,_

_О чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать._

_Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали_

_На возвращение того, что мы украли._

_Ищи и помни, отправляясь в этот путь,_

_Есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть»._

Процитировал Гарри. Том удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Ты это с первого раза запомнил?

— Со второго, — лучезарно улыбнулся Гарри. — Я её дважды послушал, она там без остановки крутится.

— Ч _у_ дно, — Арчер зевнул, — вылезай уже оттуда.

Поттер с сожалением вздохнул и выбрался из бассейна, завернувшись в халат.

— Итак, что мы имеем? — произнес Том, когда лучший друг расположился рядом с ним на скамейке. — « _Ищи, где наши голоса звучать могли бы, но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы»_ , выходит, ты был прав? Это сирены?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, — сирены живут в соленой воде их тут негде поселить. У нас из водоемов только пресное озеро, так что, скорее всего, это тритоны… или русалки.

— Русалки? — Том проследил за взглядом друга, заметив, что тот внимательно рассматривает картину на стене — спящую на скале русалку.

— Ага, — слизеринец кивнул, — у них и правда на суше жуткие голоса, какая-то какофония клокочущих свистящих звуков, а под водой красивые. По крайней мере, в «Летописи Заклинателей» так написано.

— Отлично. Итак, мы знаем, что речь о нашем школьном озере и живущих в нём русалках, — заключил Том. — А что насчет второй части?

— Хм, — Поттер задумчиво помассировал переносицу: — « _Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать, о чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать», —_ он взглянул на друга: — У меня что-то украли?

— Мозги, по-видимому, — вздохнул Том. — Тебе нужно будет что-то найти, это очевидно как раз. Загвоздка в другом.

— В чем?

— Всё-то тебе надо разжёвывать, — проворчал друг. — Ну, сам подумай: « _Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали. Ищи и помни, отправляясь в этот путь, есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть»._ Понимаешь в чем главная проблема?

— Я даже не знаю, что у меня украли! Как я это что-то найду в огромном озере всего за час? — проворчал Поттер.

— Нет, ты все-таки идиот, Гарри, — с сожалением отметил Том. — Тебе о другом надо беспокоиться, — поймав недоумевающий взгляд друга, юноша раздраженно скрипнул зубами: — Как во имя Мерлина ты собираешься **целый час** находиться под водой в ледяном озере?! У тебя в роду были рыбы?!

— А, о… — подросток досадливо закусил губу, — а ведь точно. Водный народ наверняка живет на самом дне...

— Да неужели, — вполголоса ядовито проворчал Арчер. — Вот так новость.

— Том, — юноша обреченно взглянул на друга, — а я же плавать не умею.

— Это наименьшая из твоих проблем, ввиду того, что дышать под водой ты тоже не умеешь, — успокоил его Арчер.

— Выходит, — медленно произнес Гарри, — нужно найти способ провести под водой целый час, при этом не захлебнуться и не замерзнуть насмерть.

— Не просто «провести», — поправил его Том. — Тебе нужно свободно там передвигаться, чтобы ещё и найти украденную вещь.

— Как можно там, на дне, хоть что-то найти? — возмущенно фыркнул Гарри. — Я это озеро месяц прочесывать буду!

— А про заклинание поиска ты, конечно, не слышал? — ехидно уточнил Арчер.

— А ну да, — сконфужено пробормотал подросток. — Что-то я туго соображаю сегодня.

— Я всё еще склоняюсь к мысли, что украли у тебя мозги, — глубокомысленно протянул Том. — Не то чтобы ты особенно по ним горевал, конечно, но мозги вещь и правда, ценная.

Поттер зевнул.

— Ну, так или иначе, с подсказкой мы разобрались, — заключил он. — А исследования можно и на завтра перенести. Второй час ночи уже. Давай возвращаться, спать хочется ужасно.

Уже подходя к повороту за которым была лестница в подземелья, Гарри на всякий случай сверился с картой, чтобы ненароком ни с кем не столкнуться.

— Ну что там? — шепотом уточнил Том.

— Грюм у себя… Снейп… минуточку, — Поттер, нахмурился, вглядываясь в карту.

— Что там? — насторожился его друг.

Гарри поудобней перехватил золотое яйцо, которое норовило выскользнуть испод мышки и покачал головой:

— Что Крауч делает в кабинете Снейпа? — он показал другу карту. — А самого Снейпа там нет.

— А где он? — задал встречный вопрос Арчер, рассматривая карту.

— Он… — договорить Гарри не успел, потому что как раз в это время из-за угла бесшумно появился их декан и оба слизеринца на полном ходу врезались в него.

Поттер охнул, вцепившись в мантию-невидимку, чтобы она не соскользнула на пол. Арчер в свою очередь, вцепился в друга, закрывая ему рот рукой и оттаскивая к стене. Почувствовав на своем пути невидимую преграду, Снейп невольно отступил назад, с подозрением осматривая пустынный коридор. Именно в это зловещее мгновение злосчастное яйцо, выскользнув из рук Гарри, с оглушительным грохотом упало на пол, покатившись по каменным плитам к ногам зельевара. Тот несколько мучительно долгих мгновений смотрел на вывалившуюся словно бы из ниоткуда подсказку ко второму испытанию, безмолвно делая выводы. Потом очень медленно он поднял взгляд, на его лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции.

— Поттер, Арчер, — сказал он в пустоту, — завтра после занятий ожидаю обоих в своем кабинете, — волшебник выдержал внушительную паузу. — И упаси вас Мерлин не лежать через пять минут в своих кроватях.

На этом, не сказав больше ни слова, змеиный декан неторопливо продолжил ночной обход, а пара провинившихся слизеринцев, подобрав с пола предательское золотое яйцо, поспешила в своё общежитие.

  


* * *

_Царящий вокруг бездонный мрак обволакивал и поглощал пространство и любые малейшие звуки. Тьма, липкая и густая, словно чёрная кровь, ползла по стылому камню, пожирая все на своем пути, погружая Его в стылую, мертвую тишину. Но Он знал, что не один. Он никогда не был один. Тьма жила вокруг. Она шептала тысячами голосов, касалась Его лица холодными, бесплотными руками, зажимая рот, чтобы он не мог кричать, оплетая его тело, чтобы не мог даже пошевелиться. Он тонул в этой бездне, задыхался от холода и ужаса, но ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить это. Он умирал. А в пучине бескрайней черной пустоты разносилось эхо чьих-то шагов, слышались крики и плач, чьи-то сиплые вздохи и надрывные, преисполненные страдания стоны._

_Они были вокруг, наблюдали, ждали. А из их пустых глазниц на него, ощерив в дикой улыбке черные клыки, смотрела Тьма, сжимая его в ледяных объятиях, проникая в самое сердце, застилая глаза вязким, как смола, мраком, заполняя рот обжигающим ядом ненависти и гнева. И где-то вдали, призрачным эхом, едва слышно, звучали два голоса знакомых и чужих одновременно:_

_«Остановись. Послушай. Ты ведь умираешь», — говорил один._

_«Нет, — спокойно отвечал ему другой, — я уже мертв»._

_«Тогда уходи»._

_«Не могу. Из этой тюрьмы нет выхода»._

_«Нет выхода, — сипло прошептала ему на ухо Тьма, — Ты слышишь?»_

_Бешеный, каркающий хохот разорвал пустоту, и она осыпалась тысячей черных осколков на белое покрывало, растаяв в серых витках дымки._

Том сидел в кровати и тяжело дышал. По телу прокатывалась дрожь, а по спине катились капли холодного пота.

— Что за дьявол, — в отчаянии прошептал юноша, прижимая руку к груди, где бешено колотилось сердце. — Что, чёрт возьми, со мной происходит?

В тиши ночной спальни ему казалось, что он все ещё слышит отголоски безумного смеха, всё ещё чувствует ледяные руки, обнимающие его.

  


* * *

— Ну, — прошептал Драко, подсев к Арчеру за завтраком, — что вы узнали?

Том скривился и скосил глаза на лучшего друга, в надежде, что тот избавит его от необходимости отвечать, но Поттер даже внимания на него не обратил. Он мрачно рассматривал содержимое своей тарелки, кажется полностью захваченный какими-то не особо приятными мыслями, то и дело потирая лоб, словно его мучила мигрень. Арчер решил последовать его примеру и Малфоя проигнорировал.

— Что-то вы какие-то унылые сегодня, — напротив них шумно расположился раздражающе жизнерадостный Забини. — Плохо спалось?

— Ты обещал мне рассказать! — не отступал тем временем Драко, схватив Тома за плечо.

Юноша очень медленно повернул голову, вперив чёрный взгляд в блондина.

— У тебя одна рука лишняя, Драко? — тихо осведомился он.

Малфой резко отодвинулся, обижено отворачиваясь.

— Раз не узнали ничего, так бы и сказал, — пробухтел он.

— Узнали о чем? — Блэйз переводил непонимающий взгляд с друга на сокурсников.

— Поттер сказал, что разгадал задание ко второму испытанию, — тут же сообщил Драко, не дав никому и слова сказать. — Эти двое, — он кивнул в сторону молчаливых приятелей, — вчера ночью ходили в ванную для старост. Но что они там делали, не говорят.

Забини пару мгновений казался удивленным, пока на его лице не расплылась уже знакомая ехидная ухмылочка.

— Думаю, ты этого и не захочешь знать, Драко, — глумливо поглядывая на парочку угрюмых сокурсников, протянул он. — Наверное, даже я не хочу этого знать, да Гарри?

— Что? — тот очнулся и непонимающе посмотрел на окружающих, после чего перевел взгляд на Забини. — Прости, я не слушал.

— Да что такое с вами двумя? — возмутился Малфой.

— Бурная ночь как видно, — философски отметил Забини.

Поттер на это никак не отреагировал, всё ещё о чем-то размышляя, потом собрал свои вещи и просто ушел на первый урок, даже не подождав Тома.

— Классно поболтали, Гарри! — насмешливо крикнул ему вслед Блэйз. — Ты сегодня просто душа компании!

Арчер догонять его не торопился, спокойно доедая завтрак и полностью игнорируя сокурсников. Сообразив, наконец, что собеседник из него неудачный, Драко и Блэйз переключились на обсуждение грядущей лабораторной работы по зельям и практического задания по чарам.

Арчер боролся с желанием проклясть обоих, потому что из-за их трескотни у него снова разболелась голова, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы в абсолютном молчании закончить свой скудный завтрак и уйти.

Первым уроком была история магии, на которую Гарри явно так торопился только чтобы попробовать выспаться. Арчер же лекцию проигнорировал, отправившись прямиком во внутренний двор школы. Он надеялся, что свежий морозный воздух отгонит стучащую в висках мигрень и выветрит из воспоминаний остатки кошмара, после которого Арчеру до сих пор было не по себе. Наложив на себя согревающие чары, юноша очистил снег со скамьи, которую нельзя было разглядеть из окон замка, и, ничуть не беспокоясь о собственном здоровье, улегся на неё, обратив взгляд на затянутое серыми облаками небо. Двор был погружен в умиротворенную тишину и вскоре, сам того не заметив, слизеринец погрузился в блаженную дрёму без сновидений. Разбудил подростка какой-то шорох практически в шаге от него. Распахнув глаза, Арчер в недоумении уставился на белокурую девушку, которая внимательно разглядывала его лицо, практически нависнув над ним.

— Какого Мордреда ты тут забыла? — стараясь скрыть собственную растерянность, грубо осведомился он, не делая впрочем, попыток пошевелиться: его мигрень только-только отступила, и Том боялся, что стоит хотя бы повернуть голову, как она тут же вернётся обратно.

— У меня аллергия на мандрагору, — как-то совершенно невпопад ответила девушка, продолжая с отстраненным любопытством рассматривать его лицо.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил юноша.

— Мандрагора, — с готовностью повторила девушка. — Она так жалобно плачет, что у меня тут же начинает свербеть в носу, и на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Я чихаю и не могу остановиться. На гербологию я иногда не хожу.

— Ты Луна Лавгуд, да? — догадался Том.

— Ты меня вспомнил?

— У нас в школе только одна чокнутая ходит с сережками-редисками в ушах и несет такую немыслимую чушь,— напомнил слизеринец.

Девушку его грубость ничуть не задела. Вместо того, чтобы обидеться и уйти, на что собственно и рассчитывал Арчер, она села на скамейку прямо рядом с ним.

— Тебе не холодно? — полюбопытствовала она.

— А тебе не все равно? — ядовито осведомился юноша.

— Мне кажется, скоро пойдет снег, — Луна подняла голову, разглядывая облака. — Вчера всю ночь шел снег. Я почти до утра просидела у окна, снежинки так красиво кружились на ветру. А потом меня прогнал профессор Снейп.

Том в полном ступоре смотрел на неё, сопоставляя все, что она сказала.

— Ты всю ночь просидела в коридоре? — на всякий случай уточнил он, искренне недоумевая как, к чёрту, Гарри вообще может с ней общаться.

— Да, — девушка мечтательно улыбнулась.

— Зачем?

— Пароль не подошел, а утром оказалось, что его сменили, но ребята не успели мне об этом сказать, — совершенно спокойно пояснила она.

Общий смысл сказанного до Тома дошел очень быстро: «Похоже девчонку травят на собственном факультете, — подумал он, разглядывая рэйвенкловку, — интересно, она сама-то это понимает?»

Должно быть, она прекрасно знала, в чем дело, просто её это совершенно не беспокоило. Уже в который раз Арчер подумал, что у Лавгуд всё сильно не в порядке с головой. Впрочем, ему не было никакого дела ни до неё, ни до её проблем.

— Ночь — красивое время суток, да? — тем временем, произнесла она.

— Что красивого можно разглядеть ночью? — он не понимал, зачем вообще с ней разговаривает, но продолжал отвечать.

— Ночь размывает краски, и весь мир выглядит так, будто кто-то нарисовал его карандашом, — она на мгновение прикрыла глаза. — Я люблю рисовать карандашом, картинка всегда кажется незавершенной и каждый раз можно добавлять новые штрихи, тени, детали. Ночь тоже рисует карандашом и, просыпаясь утром, ты постоянно обнаруживаешь что-то новое. Что-то, чего до этого не было. Это красиво.

— Это бред.

— Думаешь? — она посмотрела на него, Том уже собрался ответить, что, конечно же, он так думает и что ей давно пора лечиться, но вместо этого почему-то сказал:

— Ты ведь на третьем курсе? — Луна кивнула, тогда слизеринец приподнялся на локтях и отстраненно заметил: — На третьем курсе в программе по гербологии нет мандрагоры.

— Конечно, нет, — не стала спорить Лавгуд, — мы проходили это в прошлом году.

— Ты же сказала, что не пошла на гербологию, потому что у тебя аллергия на мандрагору.

Девушка загадочно улыбнулась.

— Я сказала, что у меня аллергия и сказала, что иногда не хожу на гербологию, Том. Но два этих утверждения никак не означают, что я здесь именно поэтому, ты сам себе это так объяснил, — она помолчала. — У меня сейчас по расписанию вообще нет гербологии.

Арчер в полном ступоре смотрел на неё.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь?

— Я пришла посмотреть на снег.

— А вчера ты на него не насмотрелась? — язвительно уточнил он.

— Вчера это был другой снег. Ночь рисовала карандашом, я вышла посмотреть, как раскрасит её работу день. День всегда завершает её работы, наполняет их цветом и жизнью, делает реальностью мир снов. Но мир создает ночь. День лишь вдыхает в него новую жизнь.

— Ты чокнутая, — помолчав, известил её Том.

— Мне многие это говорят, — она пожала плечами. — Так тебе не холодно?

— Нет, — прямо ответил он, — я наложил на себя согревающие чары.

Луна как-то странно на него посмотрела

— Это спасает от холода?

— Согревающие чары для того и предназначены, разве нет? — иронично фыркнул юноша.

Девушка несколько мгновений молчала. Её голубые глаза, казалось, видят его насквозь.

— У неё ледяные объятья, Том, — тихо сказала Лавгуд. — Она прячется там, где живут тени и следует за тобой ночами. Тьма красива, но обманчива. Не доверяй тому, чего не видишь.

— Что ты несешь? — чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок, нахмурился Арчер.

— Ты не вздрагиваешь от её дыхания? Не чувствуешь, как замерзаешь?

— Нет, — процедил он, — не чувствую.

— Берегись холода, — Луна отвернулась, глядя в небо. — Если однажды тебе станет так холодно, что никакие чары не смогут тебя согреть, тьма поглотит тебя, — её спокойные голубые глаза обратились к его побелевшему лицу: — Из этой тюрьмы не будет выхода.

Тому показалось, что его с ног до головы окатили ледяной водой. Он со свистом втянул носом воздух и резко сел. Теперь их лица оказались почти в сантиметре друг от друга. Слизеринец опалил Луну ненавидящим взглядом.

— Убирайся отсюда, — прорычал он.

Лавгуд ещё несколько мгновений смотрела в его глаза, после чего, не сказав больше ни слова, поднялась на ноги и неторопливо направилась к замку. Юноша с яростью смотрел ей вслед. Как этой проклятой девчонке удалось так выбить его из колеи всего парой слов?! И к чему она все это говорила? Зачем? Как ей вообще может быть это известно? Он ни одной живой душе не говорил о своих кошмарах! Даже Гарри. Так каким же образом…

Арчер закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь побороть нервную дрожь.

Нет. Ему все это показалось. Она просто не могла знать.

Слизеринец замер. Как она там сказала?

_«Но два этих утверждения никак не означают, что я здесь именно поэтому, ты сам себе это так объяснил»._

«Она просто бездумно болтала всякую чушь, и случайно затронула больную тему, а я напридумывал всё остальное», — сказал себе он.

Да. Именно так всё и было.

— Чокнутая Лавгуд, — сквозь зубы процедил он, ругая себя за то, что вообще с ней заговорил.

Посидев ещё несколько минут во дворе, пока к нему полностью не вернулось самообладание, Арчер поднял с земли свою припорошенную снегом сумку и пошел обратно в замок.

С неба крупными хлопьями падал снег, медленно застилая белым покровом следы слизеринца. Уже стоя на крыльце, Том обернулся, окинув двор внимательным взглядом. Странно, но на дорожке, что вела к школе остались только его следы, слово Луны здесь вовсе и не было. Он невольно передернул плечами.

«Она человек вообще?» — сумрачно подумал юноша, заходя в холл и прикрывая створку дверей, за которыми в бесшумном танце кружил январский снегопад.

Где-то там, за непроглядной пеленой зимнего царства исчезали в белом мареве воспоминания о ночных кошмарах.

  


* * *

Когда стрелки часов указывали ровно семь вечера, Гарри и Том, обменявшись мрачными взглядами, постучались в кабинет своего декана. Снейп открыл им практически сразу, но сесть не предложил, что, по мнению Поттера, было плохим предзнаменованием. Несколько мгновений глава Слизерина безмолвно рассматривал парочку провинившихся студентов совершенно нечитаемым взглядом и, наконец, скрестив на груди руки произнес:

— Надеюсь, молодые люди, у вас были весьма веские основания разгуливать после отбоя по коридорам школы?

Гарри решил кинуться в «омут с головой» и, не дав Тому и рта раскрыть, почти скороговоркой протараторил:

— Да, сэр! Мы ходили в ванную для старост, чтобы разгадать подсказку ко второму испытанию!

Арчер окатил друга сердитым взглядом, тот его проигнорировал. Снейп же, просто чуть приподнял брови в легком недоумении:

— Боюсь спросить, мистер Поттер, какая связь между ванной старост и золотым яйцом? В другом месте и в **более подходящее время** вы этого сделать никак не могли?

Юноша, воодушевленный тем, что на них сразу не начали орать, мотнул головой:

— Нет, сэр. Яйцо нужно было открыть под водой и нырнуть самому, чтобы услышать, что там говорится. Я знал, что в ванной для старост есть ну, как бы бассейн, поэтому пришлось идти туда.

— Что ж, с местом мы разобрались, — выразительно помолчав, заключил зельевар. — Но зачем, во имя Мерлина, вам понадобилось устраивать это увлекательное мероприятие посреди ночи? — его губы чуть скривились в язвительной усмешке. — Или золотое яйцо следовало открывать исключительно после полуночи?

— Просто обычным ученикам в ванную старост нельзя, — простодушно признался Гарри. — А днем нас там наверняка кто-нибудь заметил бы, вот мы и решили, что лучше сходить после отбоя.

— Вот как, — медленно протянул Северус, в его темных глазах царил могильный холод, Поттер вдруг заподозрил, что зря вот так просто все ему выложил. — Итак, давайте посмотрим, правильно ли я все понял, — тем временем продолжал их декан. — Вы, пара малолетних кретинов, решили в **очередной раз** проигнорировать школьные правила, чтобы тайком искупаться в ванной для старост, а заодно и искупать подсказку ко второму испытанию?

— Эм, ну… — Гарри покосился на друга в поисках поддержки, тот мстительно поджав губы, отвернулся.

— Я очень надеюсь, что эта ваша идиотская эскапада хотя бы увенчалась успехом, — продолжил Снейп.

— Да, сэр, — осторожно кивнул Гарри, — всё сработало.

— Прекрасно. А теперь объясните мне, почему вы, пара малолетних болванов, вместо того, чтобы нарушать правила, не пришли ко мне? — уже совсем злобно прошипел зельевар.

— А, ммм, а зачем? — тихо уточнил юноша.

— Затем, безмозглое вы создание, что декан факультета может выдать разрешение на посещение ванной для старост, о чем ваш, ныне исключительно немногословный, приятель должен был знать, когда выяснял пароли у наших старшекурсников.

Поттер возмущенно покосился на Арчера, тот безразлично пожал плечами:

— Я решил, что ваше разрешение может быть расценено судьями, как сторонняя помощь чемпиону от профессора, и Гарри из-за этого дисквалифицируют или лишат баллов на втором испытании.

— А то, что вы узнавали пароль, сопровождали и помогали ему с разгадкой подсказки, нарушением никто бы не счел, мистер Арчер? — обманчиво мягким тоном уточнил Северус.

— Я сказал, что у нас свидание, — спокойно пояснил Том.

Гарри поперхнулся:

— Что?!

— Да не с тобой, — закатил глаза друг.

— Но пошел-то ты со мной, — зашипел на него Поттер, — ты хоть представляешь, что подумают на Слизерине про нас?!

— О, расслабься, Гарри, — закатил глаза Том. — Всё что можно было о нас подумать, они уже подумали, какая разница?

— Да?! Значит теперь можно до посинения эти слухи раздувать?! — рявкнул подросток. — Эта Скитер сумасшедшая уже и так меня кем только не обозвала за последний месяц! Ты видел, что она пишет в «Пророке»?! _«Мальчик, который выжил — жертва? Или алчный до всеобщего внимания выскочка?»_ — презрительно процитировал он.

— Ну скучно же все время писать о твой тяжелой судьбе, — усмехнулся Арчер. — Пора бы и ложечку дегтя добавить в этот медово-сахарный сироп.

— Это уже не «ложечка», — пробухтел Гарри.

— Надо было думать, прежде, чем называть её в лицо «спятившей старой девой», — резонно заметил Том. — Я бы тоже обиделся.

— Вы наговорились, молодые люди? — сухо вклинился в перебранку Снейп.

— Простите, сэр, — хмуро пробормотал Поттер.

— Итак, ввиду того, что разобраться с подсказкой не нарушая правил, мозгов вам не хватило, обоим назначаются взыскания у меня на три недели.

— Три недели?! — ахнул Гарри.

— Скажите спасибо, что я ещё не отправил вас к Филчу, чистить туалеты, мистер Поттер, — «ласково» сообщил Северус, юноша предусмотрительно прикусил язык. — Помимо отработок я ожидаю увидеть от вас эссе, тему узнаете завтра в восемь вечера, когда придете на взыскание. Так же напоминаю вам, Поттер, что вы ещё не сдали мне своё исследование.

— Я сегодня его закончу, — пообещал Гарри.

— Будьте любезны, — скривился Снейп. — А теперь, коль скоро мы во всем разобрались, вы свободны.

— Ну прекрасно просто, — тихо проворчал Том, когда друзья шли по коридору в сторону слизеринского общежития, — свой день рождения я буду отмечать у Снейпа на отработке. Большое тебе спасибо, Гарри.

— А что, я один виноват?! — тут же огрызнулся подросток. — Мог бы и сказать, что можно разрешение у декана получить. Не пришлось бы ночью туда тащиться.

— Днем идти скучно, — фыркнул Том.

— Почему это?

— Что значит «почему»? — Арчер иронично глянул на друга. — Никакой романтики.

— Ой, а не пойти ли тебе, Том, — беззлобно проворчал Поттер, ускоряя шаг, лучший друг со смехом поспешил за ним.

Этим же вечером, обложившись кипами книг и конспектов, Гарри сел дописывать обещанное Снейпу исследование. Поначалу юноша злился на декана за то, что он заставил его подробно расписывать то, как и где добывать ингредиенты, пока не дошел до багровой ламинарии — основного составляющего зелья. В отличие от большинства водорослей она росла глубоко под водой, и чтобы до неё добраться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы её найти, человеку требовалось провести на глубине часа два, а то и больше, поэтому самым эффективным способом собрать для зелья ламинарию были…

— Жабросли, — прошептал Поттер, по губам его расплылась широкая улыбка. — Вот оно!

Выходило, что Снейп с самого начала знал, в чем заключается второе испытание и как его можно пройти, но, конечно, выбрал самый жестокий способ донести до своего ученика эту подсказку, чтобы заодно и проучить подростка за безалаберное отношение к своему предмету. Но, как бы то ни было, в это мгновение Гарри просто **обожал** своего декана.


	17. Потерянное и обретенное

Следующим же утром Гарри рассказал другу о возможном способе пройти второе испытание. Арчер придирчиво изучил характеристики жаброслей и, не найдя подвоха, согласился, что идея неплохая. Оставалось только понять, где им эти жабросли достать. Сперва Поттер думал просто заказать их в каком-нибудь магазине зелий, но очень быстро выяснилось, что на ингредиенты подобного рода требуется делать предзаказ, и получит их Гарри в лучшем случае только через месяц, что было слишком поздно.

— Потому что раньше надо было думать, — упрекнул друга Том, флегматично пережевывая тост с брусничным джемом и наблюдая, как Гарри меряет шагами совятню, гадая, что теперь делать.

Его белоснежная сова сидела, нахохлившись, на подоконнике, раздраженно взирая на своего хозяина, который уже трижды намеревался куда-то ее отправить и трижды передумывал. Сам Поттер, расхаживая туда-сюда по стылой, полутемной башне, потеряно перелистывал буклеты магазинов, где можно было приобрести жабросли, и тоскливо вздыхал, каждый раз натыкаясь на проклятущее напоминание о предзаказе и возможных сроках доставки.

— Откуда мне было знать, — проворчал он, бросая буклеты на подоконник возле Хедвиг, та неодобрительно покосилась на них, потом на Поттера и принялась демонстративно чистить перья, словно говоря: «Вы как хотите, но я никуда лететь уже не собираюсь».

— Тебе три месяца на разгадку дали, — ехидно напомнил Том. — Кто виноват, что ты все это время в потолок плевал?

Поттер в ответ только сердито цокнул языком, продолжая расхаживать из угла в угол. Выждав ещё несколько минут в надежде на то, что друг сам додумается до вполне очевидного решения, Том все-таки снизошел до подсказки:

— Ты не забыл, что в Хогвартсе есть отличная кладовая с ингредиентами для зелий? — насмешливо протянул он, искоса глянув на приятеля. — Не думаешь, что стоит туда наведаться?

— Чтобы ты там обо мне ни думал, я не полный идиот, — фыркнул Гарри. — Естественно я об этом помню.

— О, вот как? — притворно удивился Арчер. — И в чем же подвох?

— Жабросли непосредственно как ингредиент для приготовления зелий не используются, — поморщился юноша, — поэтому я сомневаюсь, что они есть у Снейпа.

Том возвел глаза к потолку, покачав головой.

— Блестяще, — прокомментировал он. — А тебе не пришло в голову, что вместо того, чтобы выдумывать всевозможные теории и доводы, можно просто сходить и проверить?

Гарри, наконец, прекратил метаться из угла в угол и, остановившись, посмотрел в глаза друга.

— «Сходить и проверить», — эхом повторил он, с подозрением глядя на Арчера. — То есть, пробраться туда тайком и украсть, ты это имеешь в виду?

— Заметь, ты сам это сказал, — друг иронично ему подмигнул. — Но суть уловил верно.

— Знаешь, Том, мы уже и так на три недели приговорены драить котлы каждый вечер, — меланхолично напомнил Поттер. — Я не горю желанием нарваться на очередное взыскание, если мы на этом попадемся. К тому же, если мы устроим налет на кладовую с ингредиентами, Снейп нас самих на зелья пустит, а я жить хочу, спасибо больше.

— Ну, а что ты тогда предлагаешь? — изогнул брови Том. — Пойти к нему и попросить?

Лицо Гарри при этих словах просветлело:

— Именно!

— Гениально, — сухо отметил Арчер. — И что же ты будешь делать, когда наш «добросердечный» декан покрутит тебе пальцем у виска?

Поттер беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Ну вот тогда мы возьмём мантию-невидимку, Карту Мародеров и, — он заговорщицки улыбнулся, — сходим и проверим.

Том только вздохнул, не став указывать другу на несколько весьма очевидных недочетов в его «гениальном» плане.

Сразу после уроков за час до отработки Гарри в гордом одиночестве отправился к декану Слизерина, прихватив с собой готовое эссе, чтобы хоть как-то настроить профессора на благодушный лад. Том с ним идти отказался, мотивируя это тем, что не намерен унижаться сам и не желает стать свидетелем унижения Поттера. Юноша на это только язвительно фыркнул. Для Арчера, конечно, пробраться посреди ночи в кладовую и бессовестно выкрасть все, что им нужно, казалось куда более достойным поступком. Разубеждать его не было смысла. Том ненавидел кого-либо о чем-то просить, считая, что это сделает его обязанным другому человеку. Поэтому он предпочитал всего добиваться своими методами, пусть и не совсем честными. Гордости у него всегда было хоть отбавляй, а вот совести не было совсем. Поттера эта черта его характера мало беспокоила, но сам он такой позиции не придерживался. К тому же буквально прошлым вечером Снейп сказал, что мог дать разрешение на посещение ванной для старост, если бы им пришло в голову его об этом попросить. И не было бы этого дурацкого взыскания. А до этого он не раз говорил, что Гарри может обращаться к нему за помощью. Так почему бы не попытаться разочек по-настоящему довериться своему декану, и будь что будет. В конце концов, если Снейп ему откажет, он всегда может обратиться к профессору Герхард, ведь у неё тоже был доступ к кладовой с ингредиентами. Воодушевленный этими мыслями, Гарри глубоко вдохнул и постучался в кабинет своего учителя.

— Вам так не терпелось попасть на отработку, что вы решили заявиться ко мне на час раньше? — сухо осведомился зельевар, откладывая перо и мрачно разглядывая юношу, который в нерешительности замер посреди комнаты.

— Я закончил эссе, профессор, — пояснил Гарри, демонстрируя старшему волшебнику свиток пергамента.

— Прекрасно, можете оставить его на моём столе и идти, — безразлично бросил его декан и снова взял в руку перо, явно намереваясь продолжить прерванную работу.

— Сэр, — подросток шагнул ближе к письменному столу профессора, — вы все еще сердитесь на меня?

Северус поднял взгляд на мальчишку и несколько мгновений молчаливо разглядывал его ссутуленный силуэт и низко опущенную голову.

«Ну просто ходячий мемориал отчаяния и скорби, — мысленно скривился зельевар, — целый драмтеатр в одном лице».

— А вы полагаете, мне не за что на вас сердиться, Поттер? — холодно полюбопытствовал он. — Вы забросили учебу, домашнее задание делаете спустя рукава, нагло нарушаете школьные правила и целыми днями занимаетесь чем попало. Вы без конца ноете и скулите о своей печальной судьбе в надежде, что вас будут жалеть и все спускать с рук? Вам этот спектакль самому не надоел?

— Я не ною! — тут же ощетинился подросток. — И не надо мне, чтобы меня жалели!

— Тогда прекратите вести себя, как избалованный, капризный ребенок, Поттер, — отчеканил профессор. — Вы большую часть времени тратите то на отрицание ситуации, то на скорбные вздохи и ничего, **абсолютно** ничего не делаете. Хотите делать вид, что происходящее вас никак не касается — пожалуйста. Только не жалуйтесь потом, что окружающие однажды просто от вас отвернутся. У терпения есть предел, Поттер, и моё терпение в данном случае иссякло.

— Сэр, — Гарри поднял голову и с искренним раскаянием посмотрел в глаза зельевара, — простите меня, я…

— Вокруг вас, Поттер, есть люди, которые готовы вам помочь, но все, что вы делаете, это раз за разом отталкиваете протянутую вам руку помощи, — жестко перебил его Снейп.

— Я не отталкиваю! — заспорил юноша. — Я просто не привык полагаться на других.

— Я уже не первый год слышу от вас эту песню, — процедил Снейп. — До каких пор вы намерены замыкаться в себе при малейшем потрясении?

— Не знаю! — вдруг разозлившись, рявкнул Гарри. — Стоит чуть расслабиться, меня то обманывают, то пытаются убить!

Северус чуть склонил голову к плечу, спокойно глядя в пылающие злостью изумрудные глаза.

— И, по-вашему, отгородиться от всего мира — лучший выход?

— Другого я не знаю, — мрачно бросил юноша, отворачиваясь от своего учителя. — Дружбе и взаимовыручке на Слизерине не учат. Там каждый сам за себя.

— О да, — насмешливо протянул Снейп. — Каждый сам за себя… и все друг за друга, — подросток на это только скептично фыркнул. — Не стоит путать дом Слизерина с идиотически слюнявым мировоззрением гриффиндорцев, Поттер, — заметил зельевар. — Мы не играем в большую, дружную семью, где все друг друга любят и при необходимости с радостью лягут всей толпой в одну братскую могилу. Слизерин — это **стая** , где на первом месте **всегда** стоит выживание, а выжить можно только действуя сообща. Здесь речь не идет о привязанностях и дружбе. Ради личной выгоды они пойдут на сделку хоть с Богом, хоть с чёртом. Можете принимать это или не принимать, но Слизерин это ваш дом ещё на ближайшие три года и вам давно пора научиться жить по этим правилам. Вы всё ищете друзей, которым можно доверять, глупый ребенок, а давно пора искать союзников, с которыми можно объединиться. Слабых бросают и слабыми жертвуют, потому что они потянут на дно остальных. Это закон. Личные симпатии и антипатии роли не играют. Вы же, Поттер, отчаявшись найти на своём факультете верное гриффиндорское плечо, впали в отрицание и бездействие.

— Я никогда не искал на Слизерине друзей, — угрюмо известил своего декана Гарри. — У меня есть друг и мне его достаточно.

— Рад за вас, Поттер, — ехидно хмыкнул мастер зелий. — Только вы забыли, что помимо Вас и вашего друга в мире есть еще люди и с людьми этими необходимо как-то взаимодействовать. Нельзя вечно жить под колпаком. Вокруг вас друзья и враги, союзники и недоброжелатели. Если вы не начнете, наконец, обращать на них внимание, это может плохо для вас закончиться. Вы продолжаете вести себя так, словно мир состоит только из вас и мистера Арчера, и постоянно искренне недоумеваете, когда в этот ваш уютный мирок вклиниваются события и люди извне, словно это нечто противоестественное. Вынужден вас разочаровать, Поттер, пока вы живете среди людей, это будет происходить постоянно. И пора бы уже, наконец, высунуть нос из собственной раковины и посмотреть по сторонам. Это весьма познавательно.

— И что? Постоянно ждать удара в спину?

— Увы, это неизбежно Поттер. Но лучше научиться наблюдать и оценивать ситуацию, анализировать поступки людей и просчитывать свои шаги, а не сидеть, уткнувшись носом в темный угол, словно побитый кот. Иначе вам в этом мире просто не выжить. Вы понимаете меня?

«Я и до вашей лекции всё понимал, — раздраженно подумал подросток, — только это мало что меняет».

Но вслух он ничего не сказал, только кивнул, сердито глядя себе под ноги. Северус понаблюдал немного за мальчишкой, после чего со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, устало помассировав переносицу.

— Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, Поттер, — уже куда мягче сказал он, — я на вас не сержусь.

Гарри поднял голову, удивленно взглянув на своего декана.

— Нет?

— Нет. Я все еще рассчитываю, что у вас хватит мозгов сделать нужные выводы и скорректировать собственное поведение.

Подросток просиял улыбкой, все его раздражение и досада испарились без следа.

— Спасибо, сэр! Я больше так не буду, правда! — горячо и как-то совсем по-детски заверил он.

— Уж постарайтесь, — беззлобно проворчал зельевар. — Давайте уже сюда свою работу. Надеюсь, на этот раз вы выполнили её как следует.

— Конечно, профессор, — радостно кивнул слизеринец, отдавая Снейпу свиток пергамента. — Я много полезного узнал, пока её писал, кстати.

— Вот как, — с деланным безразличием протянул Северус, разворачивая пергамент. — Например?

— Например, о том, как можно очень долго пробыть под водой без кислорода, — звонко известил его подросток и лукаво улыбнулся: — Вы ведь с самого начала все знали, да? — негромко сказал он. — Поэтому вы мне и дали это задание?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — отстраненно бросил старший маг, пробегая взглядом по тексту. — Кстати, говоря об этом самом способе «долго пробыть под водой без кислорода», — неторопливо протянул он, — вы упустили небольшую деталь.

— О? И какую?

— Условия хранения жаброслей, — пояснил Снейп, — весьма специфические и, скажем, держать их где-нибудь на дне чемодана, завернутыми в тряпку — идея плохая.

— М-м-м, — глубокомысленно протянул Гарри, покосившись на своего декана. — А у вас они как хранятся?

— Хороший вопрос, Поттер, — хмыкнул волшебник. — Я как раз недавно заказал десять штук. Их доставили только вчера. Если вам так интересно, можете пойти и взглянуть в кладовую, — в этот момент профессор оторвался от чтения и пристально взглянул в глаза юноши. — Они плавают в колбах в специальном растворе, откуда их без необходимости доставать не следует.

— Я понял, — негромко сказал Гарри. — Спасибо вам, сэр.

— Идите, Поттер, — махнул рукой Снейп. — Я пока спокойно закончу проверять вашу работу.

Дважды повторять зельевару не требовалось. Гарри почти бегом отправился в кладовую с ингредиентами, где на полках, на самом видном месте, обнаружился ряд аккуратно подписанных колб с раствором, в котором плавали мерзкого вида водоросли, чем-то похожие на клубки крысиных хвостов. Несколько минут слизеринец с легким отвращением разглядывал злополучные жабросли, пока его вдруг не привлекла одна незначительная мелочь. Колб было одиннадцать, а не десять, как сказал Снейп. Но последняя, одиннадцатая, в отличие от остальных даже не была подписана. Всё ещё немного сомневаясь в верности своего решения, Гарри протянул руку и осторожно снял с полки неподписанную колбу, после чего, невольно оглянувшись на дверь, спрятал её в своей сумке.

— Ну что? Насмотрелись? — насмешливо поинтересовался зельевар, когда подросток вернулся в его кабинет.

— Да сэр, посмотрел, спасибо, — Гарри помедлил, не зная, стоит ли говорить об этом, но все же честность пересилила: — Рассмотрел все одиннадцать экземпляров.

— Научитесь считать, Поттер, — скривился Снейп. — На полках стоит **десять** **подписанных** колб.

— Да, конечно, **десять** , — торопливо поправился юноша, улыбаясь от уха до уха — у него был лучший декан на свете! — Спасибо, сэр!

— Оставьте свои благодарности, Поттер, — Северус неуютно поежился, — у вас есть еще тридцать минут до начала отработки и если вы, конечно, не собираетесь проводить их здесь, отвлекая меня от работы, то выход там, — он ткнул пером в сторону двери, ведущей в коридор. — Займитесь чем-нибудь полезным.

— Уже ухожу, — весело отозвался слизеринец, оставляя Снейпа в одиночестве.

Последняя проблема второго испытания была решена.

Надо сказать, сговорчивость профессора закончилась как раз на том, что он отдал Гарри жабросли, потому что полчаса спустя он завалил мальчишек таким валом работы, что те еле доползли до общежития после отработки. И если Гарри только и мог что не заснуть на ходу, то у Арчера еще хватило сил на то, чтобы злиться. И не просто злиться. Том буквально плавился от ярости.

— Два часа, — шипел он, — два чёртовых часа драить котлы, полировать мешалки и сортировать сушеные жабьи лапки! Его к дьяволу убить мало.

— Сразу видно, что на отработках ты бываешь мало, — насмешливо хмыкнул Гарри.

— Я на них совсем не бываю, — огрызнулся друг. — В отличие от тебя, мне хватает мозгов их избегать.

— Да ладно тебе, Том, — зевнул Поттер. — Снейп всегда такой.

— Мне плевать какой он там! Кто он такой?! Паршивый учитель! Я не позволю ему так ко мне относиться, — презрительно цедил сквозь зубы Арчер.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что он сильно задел твоё самолюбие, но мы ведь сами виноваты, — тихо напомнил Гарри.

— К чёрту всё, — Том в бешенстве ударил кулаком по стене. — Виноваты или нет, но ещё один такой вечер и я его убью просто.

— Думаю, за убийство тебя могут исключить из Хогвартса, — отстраненно заметил Поттер. — Может, хотя бы до выпуска подождешь?

Арчер вопреки собственной злости иронически фыркнул:

— Да ты само милосердие сегодня, как я посмотрю, — прокомментировал он. — Неужели даже не станешь меня разубеждать?

— Не-а, — Гарри с легкой улыбкой заложил руки за спину, — я просто верю, что как только ты остынешь, то сразу сам передумаешь.

— А если не передумаю? — полюбопытствовал Том, окончательно успокаиваясь.

— Ну не передумаешь и ладно, — равнодушно протянул Гарри. — Пойдем уже спать, Том. Нам завтра ему ещё эссе писать.

— Чёртов Снейп, — проворчал Арчер. — Спорим, он от этих отработок особое садистское удовольствие получает?

— Всё может быть, — расплывчато ответил Поттер, открывая вход в слизеринскую гостиную.

  


* * *

Время летело почти незаметно, и вот уже холодный, снежный январь сменился серым, ветреным февралем. Погода на улице была такая отвратительная, что ученики даже в Хогсмид перестали ходить, безвылазно сидя в замке и наблюдая, как за окнами лютует метель. Такой затворнический образ жизни для многих обернулся весьма дурным настроением, и коль скоро занять себя было нечем, все обитатели Хогвартса как манны небесной ждали новых выпусков «Пророка», чтобы хоть о чем-то поговорить кроме уроков и ненастья за окнами. К несчастью для Гарри, почти каждый выпуск неизменно посвящался ему. Но если раньше Рита мусолила выдуманные подробности его личной жизни, то после того, как он нагрубил ей на каникулах, журналистка начала выставлять его совсем в другом свете. Из забитого жизнью «храброго мальчика с несчастной судьбой» Поттер внезапно превратился в агрессивного избалованного наглеца, пытающегося отхватить себе дешевой славы и привлечь всеобщее внимание. Кем она только его ни называла: и лжецом, и провокатором, и хулиганом, и даже сумасшедшим, ссылаясь на его припадки. И все бы ничего, но одуревшие от скуки ученики впитывали весь этот бред, как губки, с удовольствием обсуждая разнообразные подробности и сторонясь Гарри, как прокаженного.

— Одного я не понимаю, — брезгливо отодвигая новый номер «Пророка» в сторону, сказал Поттер, — откуда она все это берет?

— Из бездны своего больного воображения, я полагаю? — скучающе предположил Том, делая глоток чая.

— Да нет, я про припадки и про бал, — Гарри нахмурился. — В Хогвартс Дамблдор её пускать перестал, в Хогсмид никто не ходит, но, тем не менее, она каким-то образом постоянно узнает какие-то новые подробности. Она даже написала о том, что Дафна убежала от меня чуть ли не в слезах на балу. Всё, конечно, не так было, но откуда она вообще узнала? Никто ведь этого не видел, кроме вас с Блэйзом, — он вопросительно глянул на Малфоя, тот поморщился.

— Я никому не рассказывал.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Все дело в том, что она постоянно нашпиговывает свои выдумки какими-то незначительными мелочами, которые действительно случались, но как она узнает об этом?

— Собирает всякие слухи, раздувает, преувеличивает и обрисовывает разными надуманными подробностями и догадками, — пожал плечами Драко, листая «Пророк». — Маленькая правда, завернутая в большую ложь — лучший способ дезинформации, — он уткнулся в статью, то и дело с усмешкой качая головой. — О, ты видел, Поттер? Она уже добралась до второго курса.

Гарри в ответ только что-то недовольно промычал, полосуя ножом свой тост с джемом.

— Пишет, что это ты открыл Тайную комнату, чтобы потом ее закрыть, — пробегая взглядом по тексту, — проинформировал его Драко. — _«Желая запугать невинных детей, натравил на них василиска, после чего выставил себя героем, инсценировав спасение Джинни Уизли»_ , — прочитал он.

— А в Кубок свое имя ты бросил, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и покрасоваться перед всеми в качестве чемпиона, — вспомнил Блэйз прошлый выпуск.

— И в прошлом году намеренно разыграл свое похищение, свалив все на выдуманное волшебное существо, — внесла свою лепту в разговор Дафна.

— А ещё регулярно нарушал школьные правила, угрожал ученикам всплесками якобы неконтролируемой магии, напал на своих родственников магглов, добился исключения пятерых студентов Рэйвенкло, жестоко покалечил учеников Хаффлпаффа, едва не заморил голодом мелкую Уизли в Тайной комнате, и бездушно разбил сердце «влюбленной девочке», — перечислил, загибая пальцы Драко.

— «Влюбленная девочка» это я? — оживилась Дафна.

— Да, ты, — подтвердил Блэйз.

— Ничего себе, — задумчиво протянула девушка, язвительно покосившись на Поттера, — как она только узнала…

— Не знаю даже, — хмыкнул подросток, невольно улыбнувшись ей в ответ, — ты интервью Скитер не давала о наших «непростых отношениях»?

— Нет ещё, — мурлыкнула Гринграсс, — а надо было?

— Да уж, Поттер, — вздохнул Блэйз, подперев голову рукой, — с таким послужным списком ты скоро станешь самым популярным парнем на Слизерине, — юноша завистливо цокнул языком. — Везет же некоторым.

— Сдается мне, она скоро допишется до того, что я в возрасте одного года вступил в преступный сговор с Тёмным Лордом и подговорил его напасть на моих родителей, — поморщился Гарри.

— Вполне может, кстати, — покивал Забини. — Ты и так у нее уже являешь собой зло во плоти, почему бы не довести образ до логического завершения?

— Такими темпами люди скоро начнут бояться тебя больше Темного Лорда, Гарри, — подал голос Том, отвлеченно читая статью.

— Вот он удивится, если вернется, — пробормотал себе под нос Поттер так, чтобы его мог услышать только лучший друг, тот в ответ тихо рассмеялся:

— Боюсь, «удивится» не то слово, — сказал он. — Беднягу удар хватит, в его-то возрасте.

— Плохо смеяться над покойным дедушкой, Том, — неодобрительно покачал головой Гарри.

— А я вообще плохой, — весело напомнил ему Арчер.

— И вот зачем ты вообще её злил, а? — донесся до Поттера недоумевающий голос Драко, который всё еще обсуждал с Блэйзом статьи в «Пророке» и разговора друзей не слышал. — Не мог промолчать?

— Не сдержался, — он безразлично дернул плечом. — Я все думаю, есть у неё лимит вранья?

— Нет, вообще-то, — сухо известил его Малфой. — Как, по-твоему, Скитер удается выпускать в свет все эти безумные выдумки?

— Шизофрения? — вежливо предположил Том.

— Что? — не понял блондин.

— Маггловская болезнь, — любезно пояснил из-за чашки Арчер. — Голоса в голове, галлюцинации и всё такое. Психическое расстройство нашептывает Скитер все новые и новые дикие подробности жизни Гарри, и она их самозабвенно записывает.

Малфой несколько секунд в ступоре смотрел на сокурсника, потом тряхнул головой, пытаясь не думать о блуждающих по улицам сумасшедших магглах с «голосами в голове».

— Да нет у неё шифр… фриз… шифриза, — Драко сердито фыркнул, потом сконфужено помолчал под насмешливым взглядом Тома и высокомерно вздернул нос, решив начать с того момента, где тот его сбил своим неуместным замечанием: — Как, по-твоему, Скитер удается выпускать в свет все эти безумные выдумки? — надменно повторил он, и, не дав больше никому испортить его речь, торопливо продолжил: — У неё полно связей в министерстве. Главный редактор «Пророка» — её кузен, а его дочка — жена племянника Фаджа. Не говоря уже о куче знакомств. У нее все, как на ладони.

— И это не считая бесчисленного множества разного рода компрометирующих материалов на некоторых влиятельных аристократов, которые её прикрывают, — сказал Блэйз.

— Правда? — удивился Гарри.

— Ну, так говорят, — пожал плечами Забини.

— Ого! Даже на Малфоев? — заинтересовался Поттер.

— Нет, конечно! Что за чушь! — оскорблённо дернулся Драко. — Отец — честный человек. Ему нечего скрывать.

— Ой ли? — иронично пропел Арчер, язвительно поглядывая на блондина.

— На что это ты намекаешь? — нахмурился тот.

— Совершенно ни на что, — по-кошачьи усмехнулся Том.

— И не надо так ухмыляться, — обиделся Малфой, отворачиваясь от пристального взгляда Арчера, который в нем разве что дыру не прожигал. — Одним словом, Поттер, — прочистив горло, продолжил наследник самого честного рода, — ты выбрал себе опасного врага. На Скитер управы нет. Она делает всё, что пожелает и мешать ей никто не станет.

— На всех есть управа, — негромко протянул Том и, подперев рукой голову, загадочно улыбнулся.

Гарри невольно поежился. Он отлично знал своего друга. Ничего хорошего эта его улыбка не предвещала. Неожиданно «опасная» Рита Скитер со своим ядовитым пером, громкими статьями и бессчётными связями показалась юноше настолько слабой и незначительной, что ему стало её почти что жаль. Больше он с Томом о ней не говорил, хотя ему все же было интересно, как скандальной репортерше удается собирать все эти сплетни и слухи, ведь в школе она не бывает, да и в Хогсмиде её редко можно было встретить, хотя она снимала где-то там комнату.

Впрочем, очень скоро, Гарри стало совсем не до нее, потому что все ближе была дата второго испытания, и он все больше нервничал. Конечно, им удалось разгадать подсказку Золотого Яйца, да и способ целый час продержаться под водой без воздуха теперь бережно хранился в тумбочке, бесшумно плавая в колбе с раствором. Все было под контролем. И все же Гарри не мог не нервничать, думая о том, что ему придется нырнуть на самое дно темного, ледяного озера и проторчать там целый час, разыскивая Мерлин знает что. Юноша уже сто раз перебрал все свои вещи, в попытке обнаружить, что же такого ценного у него могли украсть. Но все было на месте: и мантия-невидимка, и Карта Мародеров, и «Молния», и медальон с фотографией его мамы, и фотоальбом, подаренный Ремусом на первом курсе, и пресловутый шахматный конь, которого он так и не смог трансфигурировать этим летом и продолжал трепетно хранить в чемодане без объяснимой причины. А больше ничего ценного у него и не было.

«Ну не потащат же они на дно полуразрушенный дом моих родителей?» — весело подумал он.

— Гарри, ты слушаешь? — Гермиона ткнула его пальцем в плечо.

— А? — он сонно покосился на неё. — Ты что-то говорила?

— Говорила, — закатила глаза девушка, — ты названия ядов перепутал.

— Да? — он уставился в свои конспекты. — И правда… — он взъерошил волосы на голове. — Запутался уже с этими зельями. Снейп явно издевался, когда придумывал нам это наказание.

— Тебе проще, — пробормотал с противоположной стороны стола Том, — про яды с одинаковой симптоматикой материала больше. А противоядие везде одно и то же предлагают. Чушь какая-то.

— Сто бед — один ответ, — насмешливо процитировал Поттер. — Мысли шире, Том, — предложил он, заработав очередной сердитый взгляд от друга.

— Сам бы поискал, раз такой умный.

— Нет, спасибо, иначе у меня окончательно ум за разум зайдет, — Гарри снова уткнулся носом в книгу.

Гермиона рядом с ним листала справочник по противоядиям и делала пометки. С Томом она по-прежнему не разговаривала и взялась вроде бы помогать одному Поттеру, но искала почему-то в основном то, что было нужно Тому. Подросток незаметно следил за друзьями, гадая, что же все-таки между ними произошло. В принципе он уже догадывался, что могло случиться. Том, скорее всего, пригласил Гермиону на бал, она испугалась и отказалась, чем сильно задела самолюбие Арчера, после чего тот пригласил Мириам. А на балу Том с Грейнджер, должно быть, наговорили друг другу кучу гадостей и теперь испытывают неловкость. Юноша мысленно усмехнулся.

«Любовь — это так сложно».

Он зевнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Ты куда? — тут же подскочила Гермиона.

— Пойду, поищу ещё материалы, — махнул рукой Гарри. — Я быстро.

Девушка со вздохом села обратно на скамейку, проводив друга тоскливым взглядом, после чего торопливо спряталась за книгой, не решаясь поднять взгляд на Арчера. Постепенно её вниманием завладел параграф в книге, а через пару минут гриффиндорка взволнованно подняла голову, посмотрев на Арчера.

— Том, я, похоже, нашла эти противоядия, — она была слишком увлечена полученной информацией и совсем забыла, что с мальчишкой напротив вообще-то не разговаривает.

Слизеринец вскинул на неё удивленный взгляд:

— Что?

— Тебе ведь нужно сделать эссе о пяти противоядиях к ядам, о которых пишет Гарри, да? — уточнила девушка, и, не дожидаясь ответа, пересела ближе к нему. — Я нашла комментарии об этих противоядиях, они, оказывается, действительно разные, видишь? — она ткнула пальцем в книгу, совершенно не замечая, как странно он на неё смотрит. — Мы думали, что все зависит от симптоматики, а дело в ингредиентах! Они должны друг друга повторять, но собираются в разное время. Для яда в полночь, а для противоядия на рассвете. Так их и можно вычислить. Тут подробное описание, посмо…

Она подняла на него радостный взгляд и резко замолчала. Том в книгу даже не взглянул ни разу. Он смотрел ей в глаза.

— Ч-что? — девушка поняла, что начинает краснеть.

— Ничего, — помедлив, сказал он. — Ты просто как-то слишком неожиданно начала со мной разговаривать. Пытаюсь понять, в чем подвох.

— Я просто хотела помочь, — опуская глаза, пробормотала Гермиона.

— О, и часто ты помогаешь тем, кого ненавидишь? — насмешливо уточнил слизеринец.

Гриффиндорка обратила на него изумленный взгляд, гадая, с чего это он вдруг взял, что она его ненавидит. Пока, наконец, не вспомнила, что сама же в сердцах заявила ему об этом на балу.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Том, — помолчав, сказала она, понимая, что жутко устала от этого глупого бойкота. — Я так сказала просто потому что злилась.

— На что? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь, не отрывая от нее внимательного взгляда.

— Ты вел себя не слишком-то вежливо на балу, знаешь ли, — проворчала она.

— Ты первая обвинила меня Мерлин знает в чем, — резонно напомнил он.

— Я… наверное, неправильно все поняла, — с трудом произнесла девушка, покосившись на него. — И мне жаль.

— Хорошо, — он усмехнулся, возвращаясь к своим конспектам.

— «Хорошо»? — после минутной паузы переспросила Грейнджер, в её карих глазах полыхнуло возмущение. — И все?

— Хм? А я что-то еще должен сказать? — не поднимая головы, уточнил Арчер.

— О, даже не знаю, — начала раздражаться она. — Как насчет: «Извини, Гермиона, я не хотел называть тебя невообразимо скучной куклой, которая своей унылой посредственностью не может никого заинтересовать!»

Он с веселым удивлением взглянул на неё:

— Я так сказал?

— А ты что, не помнишь?! — поразилась она.

«Подумать только! — мысленно негодовала Гермиона, — я больше месяца тут с ума схожу, постоянно прокручивая в голове его слова, а он даже не помнит, что наговорил?!»

— Больно надо мне каждую мелочь помнить, — Том потянулся, искоса глянув на неё.

— «Каждую мелочь»?! — гневно вспыхнула Грейнджер, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. — Ну знаешь, ты и…

— О, не ори ты, ради Мерлина, — Арчер перекинул ногу через скамейку, усевшись на неё верхом, — у меня и без тебя голова болит.

С этими словами он медленно облокотился спиной на абсолютно шокированную девушку, откинул голову на её плечо и прикрыл глаза. Гермиона застыла, боясь даже вздохнуть, чувствуя тепло его тела, прижимающегося к её плечу и груди, ощущая, как его мягкие волосы щекочут её шею, и, думая о том, что у неё сейчас от переизбытка чувств разорвется сердце.

Несколько мгновений спустя Том почувствовал, как её прохладная ладонь коснулась его лба.

— Тебе нехорошо? — её голос буквально звенел от напряжения.

— Сейчас мне отлично, — тихо известил её он.

Гермиона медленно выдохнула, нерешительно опуская руки на его плечи — бедняжка была в абсолютном ступоре, не зная, куда себя деть, а слизеринец, который изначально затеял весь этот спектакль только чтобы выбить её из колеи, едва заметно усмехнулся — терзающая его с самого утра мигрень, наконец, начала отступать.

В это самое время, скрываясь в тени стеллажей и прижимая к груди несколько выбранных наугад книг, застыл ошарашенный Гарри. Он, конечно, надеялся, что эта парочка хоть как-то начнёт взаимодействовать, пока его нет, но даже и не думал, что они успеют **так быстро** и **так далеко** в этом своём взаимодействии зайти.

«Ну отлично, — сварливо подумал он, уставившись на книги в своих руках. — А мне-то теперь что делать?»

Идти туда его сейчас никакая сила не смогла бы заставить, но с другой стороны, сколько теперь ему ждать, пока они наобнимаются?

«Нам вообще-то ещё эссе дописать надо, — мысленно проворчал он, усаживаясь на пол за стеллажом и раскрывая книгу, — нашли время».

В этот самый момент прямо перед ним словно из ниоткуда возникла Луна Лавгуд. Её длинные, светлые волосы с вплетёнными в них перышками и тонкими ленточками, как и всегда, были в беспорядке рассыпаны по плечам. На шее поблескивало в свете волшебных огоньков какое-то немыслимое ожерелье, то ли из ракушек, то ли из белых речных камешков, в ушах алели сережки из редисок, а большие голубые глаза смотрели внимательно и в то же время совершенно невыразительно. Гарри поднял голову и улыбнулся, когда Луна заинтересованно склонила голову к плечу, словно спрашивая, что это он тут делает на полу. Слизеринец приложил палец к губам и кивком головы указал куда-то себе за спину. Девушка чуть подняла брови и осторожно выглянула из-за стеллажа, изучая обстановку, после чего тихонько вернулась к Поттеру и села на пол рядом с ним. Достав из сумки блокнот и карандаш, она что-то быстро там написала и передала блокнот ему. Гарри прочитал:

_«Домовые эльфы готовят черничные кексы. Хочешь сходить на кухню?»_

Гарри с сожалением вздохнул и, взяв у неё карандаш, написал ответ:

_«Придется идти мимо Тома и Гермионы. Нет уж, спасибо»._

Луна понимающе кивнула и убрала блокнот, после чего пододвинулась ближе к нему. Поттер положил на колени книгу так, чтобы ей было удобнее читать и оба в умиротворенном молчании углубились в изучение свойств разъедающих плоть ядов.

Так их и обнаружил Том — сидящими бок о бок на полу, склонив головы над книгой.

— Стесняюсь спросить, — иронично протянул он, — чем вы тут заняты?

Луна спокойно взглянула на него.

— Читаем, — ничуть не смутившись, сообщила она.

— На полу? — продолжал веселиться Арчер, глядя впрочем, только на своего лучшего друга.

— Тут удобнее, — безмятежно пояснил Гарри.

— Понятно, — слизеринец смерил парочку красноречивым взглядом. — На обед пойдем? Или вы тут до вечера сидеть собрались?

Лавгуд совершенно серьезно посмотрела на Поттера:

— Уже можно выходить? — уточнила она.

— Уже можно, — стараясь не рассмеяться, кивнул тот.

Больше она ничего не сказала и, поднявшись на ноги, преспокойно удалилась, тихонько напевая себе под нос что-то о черничных кексах. Том провожал её нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты в курсе, что она чокнутая? — флегматично осведомился он, пока Гарри возвращал на полки книги.

— Она просто необычная, — пояснил тот. — Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

Вместе с другом они вернулись к столу, за которым работали.

— А где Гермиона? — помогая Арчеру собирать конспекты и учебники, поинтересовался Поттер, тот хмыкнул:

— Сбежала.

— Любишь ты шокировать людей, Том, — покачал головой Гарри, заталкивая в сумку последнюю книгу.

— Почему бы не делать того, что хорошо получается? — философски изрек Том.

— И правда, — закинув сумку на плечо, Поттер, сонно зевая, поплелся следом за другом на обед, размышляя о том, что стоило Арчеру провести некоторое время наедине с Гермионой, и всю раздражительность, которая не покидала его с самого утра, как рукой сняло. Удивительно. Раньше Грейнджер оказывала на него строго противоположное воздействие.

«Должно быть, он сильно по ней скучал», — весело заключил подросток, крайне довольный собой.

  


* * *

Совершенно незаметно для Гарри наступило четырнадцатое февраля. Оно пронеслось для подростка в каком-то безумном розовом облаке из цветов и валентинок, которые за праздничным ужином осыпались с потолка нескончаемым дождем. Все девчонки целый день шептались, хихикали и вели себя хуже, чем перед Святочным балом, а вечером все окончательно сошли с ума, пересчитывая открытки и подарки и ревностно отслеживая, кто сколько поздравлений получил. До этого сиё буйство как-то проходило мимо Гарри. Он то лежал в лазарете, то сидел где-то в застенках, похищенный варной, то был ещё чем-то занят, но в этом году ему «посчастливилось» застать, наконец, это безумие и юноша искренне пожалел, что никому не пришло в голову куда-нибудь похитить его за пару дней до дня Святого Валентина. Конечно, он и сам был коварно втянут Блэйзом и Малфоем в подготовку поздравлений и, не придумав ничего лучше, отправил сразу три валентинки: Гермионе, Дафне и Луне, надеясь, что на этом всё и закончится. Каково же было удивление подростка, когда за ужином его буквально засыпало признаниями. Проклятущие открытки пели, взрывались разноцветными конфетти и благоухали так, что в пору было нос затыкать, а Поттер растеряно выковыривал из своей тарелки мелкие бумажки и размышлял, не стоит ли ему закончить ужин под столом. Тому, надо сказать, повезло не больше. Он то и дело вылавливал парящие перед его носом открытки и досадливо морщился, когда они начинали петь в его руках. Всё это любвеобильное многообразие пестрых поздравлений, Арчер брезгливо откладывал в сторону, придавливая на всякий случай тяжелым блюдом с фруктами, чтобы они снова не начали голосить и засорять стол конфетти.

— Не понимаю, — Гарри раздраженно отмахнулся от розовой бабочки, которая выпорхнула из последней упавшей ему на голову открытки и теперь навязчиво летала у самого лица, — Скитер столько гадостей про меня написала, почему мне все шлют поздравления?

— Девчонкам нравятся плохие парни, — ухмыляясь, известил его Забини, закинув в рот конфетку из коробки, что подарила ему Миллисента. — Нам, тихим скромнягам, такая популярность и не снилась.

— Говори за себя, — чопорно фыркнул Драко, убирая в сумку седьмое или восьмое поздравление. — Я уже не знаю, куда девать эти конфеты с открытками.

— Выброси, — посоветовал Том, искоса глянув на улыбчивого Забини, поглощающего свои шоколадки. — Там половина, как минимум, приворотным зельем пропитана насквозь.

Блэйз поперхнулся, вцепившись в свой кубок с тыквенным соком. Малфой инстинктивно отшвырнул в сторону валентинку, которую собирался открыть, словно это было какое-то особенно мерзкое насекомое.

— Нету там приворотного зелья, — обиженно надулась Астория, сидящая рядом с ними. — Обычная открытка.

Драко виновато покосился на неё, быстро сообразив, что она и отправила последнее поздравление, и двумя пальцами поднял с пола её подарок. Но открывать не стал, убрав в сумку так осторожно, будто там была бомба.

Как раз в это время Дафна получила поздравление от Гарри и умиленно улыбаясь, благодарно поцеловала его в щеку, юноша в некотором смущении улыбнулся ей в ответ и уже собрался что-то сказать, когда у него над головой с грохотом разорвался очередной поющий, сверкающий, ароматизированный снаряд, осыпав его тарелку кучей блесток и до ужаса перепугав подростка.

— Так. Всё, — Гарри поднял палочку и хладнокровно сжег последнее поздравление, чего во всеобщем хаосе никто даже не заметил. — С меня достаточно.

Он встал из-за стола.

— И куда ты собрался? — Том уныло стряхивал с упавшей к нему в тарелку открытки крем.

— Спать пойду.

Арчер отбросил валентинку в сторону к стопке остальных поздравлений и, подхватив свою сумку, поднялся на ноги.

— Я с тобой, — он перехватил горящий весельем взгляд Блэйза и опасно сощурился: — только одно слово, Забини, и я скормлю тебе коробку завороженных непонятно кем конфет. Будешь до конца года слюни пускать по какой-нибудь страшиле с Хаффлпаффа.

Однокурсник в ответ изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок, но взгляд его в это мгновение был красноречивее всяких слов и почти вопил: «Уединиться вдвоем в спальне на день Святого Валентина? Это так невообразимо мило!».

Арчер брезгливо скривился, отворачиваясь от развеселого Забини.

— А ты думаешь, что кто-то с Хаффлпаффа тебе приворот прислал? — тихо спросил Гарри, когда они с Томом выходили из Большого Зала.

— Да нет, конечно, — закатил глаза Арчер. — Это от Мириам.

— Мириам прислала тебе приворот? — пораженно переспросил Поттер.

— Она никак не может смириться с тем, что наши отношения закончились, так и не начавшись, — безразлично бросил Том.

— И что ты сделаешь? — полюбопытствовал подросток.

— Уже ничего, — Арчер пожал плечами. — Когда мы уходили, она как раз съела одну подаренную конфетку.

— И что? — затаив дыхание, спросил Гарри.

— Там был приворот на Гойла, хм, или на Крэбба? — равнодушно сообщил Том. — Не помню на кого, я всегда их путаю.

Поттер вытаращился на друга.

— А она знает, что это от тебя?

Арчер зловеще ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, конечно. Вся прелесть дня Святого Валентина в абсолютной анонимности.

— Да ты сам Сатана, — помолчав, заключил Гарри.

Преисполненный самодовольства, Том скромно пожал плечами.

Вспомнив кое-что важное, Гарри нагнал друга и лукаво улыбаясь, заглянул ему в глаза:

— А Гермионе ты что-нибудь подарил? — Арчер отмахнулся от Поттера, торопливо шагая вперед. — Это значит «да»? — не отступал тот.

Том со смехом отпихнул навязчивого приятеля локтем:

— О, ради Мерлина, заткнись Гарри…

  


* * *

За день до второго испытания Гарри совсем издергался, не зная, куда себя деть от беспокойства.

— Да уймись ты, — зевнул Том, развалившись с книгой на диване. — Всё нормально будет.

— Я знаю! — рявкнул Поттер, рухнув в кресло. — Но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Иди спать, — посоветовал друг, возвращаясь к чтению.

— Я не усну, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Ну хочешь, я тебя оглушу? — услужливо предложил Арчер, мимолетно глянув на него.

— Я так тебя раздражаю? — уныло вздохнул Поттер.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь…

— Арчер! — к ним подобрался Драко. — Тебя Снейп вызывает.

Гарри и Том недоуменно переглянулись, после чего Том вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя.

— С какой радости?

— Мне откуда знать? — блондин скривился. — Сказал срочно.

Арчер со стоном закатил глаза и захлопнул книгу, бросив её на столик.

— Ни минуты покоя, — проворчал он и повернулся к лучшему другу: — А ты, — он опалил Гарри суровым взглядом, — иди спать уже и не сходи с ума.

Драко проводил сокурсника напряженным взглядом.

— Чего это он такой злой? — спросил он у Поттера, который так и продолжал полулежать в кресле.

— Да ничего, — лениво отмахнулся от него Гарри, — я его просто весь вечер уже достаю.

— Зачем? — не понял Малфой.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Просто так.

Поразмыслив немного, юноша все-таки решил, что друг прав и, посидев ещё немного у камина, бездумно разглядывая оранжевые языки пламени, отправился в спальню.

— Эй, Поттер!

Уже стоя на пороге, Гарри обернулся. Драко, расставляющий на шахматной доске фигурки, хмуро озирался по сторонам, будто что-то потерял.

— Ты не видел нигде белого короля?

Поттер долго, **исключительно** долго наблюдал за тем, как блондинистый сокурсник обшаривает взглядом пол в гостиной, даже не догадываясь, что не так давно с его королем приключилась беда.

— Нет, — наконец, спокойно ответил подросток, — не видел.

_«Мы скажем ему, что король отправился на поиски своей судьбы»_ , — вспомнил он веселый голос Дафны.

— И по дороге упал в камин, ведь путь к свободе тернист и полон опасностей, — пропел себе под нос Гарри и тихо рассмеялся: «Но Драко пускай себе и дальше его ищет».

«Завтра тебе тоже предстоит что-то найти, — напомнил юноше внутренний голос. — Что-то поважнее шахматной фигурки».

«Да, но вот только что?» — мысленно вздохнул Гарри.

  


* * *

Снейп безмолвно наблюдал, как Томас Арчер садится в кресло напротив него, после чего, немного помолчав, сказал:

— Организаторы Турнира, конечно, настаивают на том, чтобы никого не ставить в известность, включая и невольных участников второго испытания. Но у меня, увы, нет привычки без объяснений оглушать своих учеников.

— Прошу прощения? — Том вопросительно изогнул бровь, все ещё не совсем понимая, о чем речь.

— Вам, мистер Арчер, уже известно, что в следующем туре вашему другу предстоит найти нечто ценное для него, — терпеливо пояснил Снейп, слизеринец кивнул. — И что же, как вы считаете, для Поттера имеет наивысшую ценность?

Том несколько мгновений молча смотрел в глаза своего декана, после чего его брови удивленно изогнулись:

— Так нужно разыскать не вещь, — тихо заключил он. — А человека.

— Именно. И вы, как всем прекрасно известно, подходите на роль «бесценной пропажи» лучше всего. Поэтому, — Снейп поднял волшебную палочку, направляя её на Тома, — вам некоторое время придется провести в роли жертвы.

— Минуточку, — нахмурился юноша, незаметно вытаскивая из рукава собственную волшебную палочку на случай внезапной атаки. — А моего мнения никто спросить не хочет?

— Боюсь, что нет, — спокойно ответил зельевар.

В ту же секунду с кончика его волшебной палочки сорвался луч усыпляющего заклинания, тут же разбившись о прочный магический барьер, который за долю секунды до этого выставил Том, продолжая невозмутимо сидеть в кресле напротив. Мастер зелий нехорошо сощурился. Между учеником и профессором повисла гнетущая тишина.

— Сэр, — наконец, ровно произнес Арчер, — это неконструктивно. Я допускаю, конечно, что для Гарри я и правда важен, но согласитесь, куда логичнее было бы использовать Дафну Гринграсс.

— Никто с вашей логикой не спорит, — скривился Снейп. — Но, к сожалению, ввиду некоторых своих особенностей, мисс Гринграсс невосприимчива к усыпляющим заклятиям, а организаторы Турнира настаивают, чтобы все «жертвы» были без сознания, пока находятся на дне.

— Ну тогда Грейнджер, — предложил Том.

— О ней я подумал в первую очередь, увы, её уже «прибрал к рукам» другой чемпион.

— Крам?

Зельевар кивнул, а Том принялся задумчиво водить пальцем по губам.

— А Диггори тоже девчонку будет вытаскивать? — уточнил он.

— Да.

— А Делакур?

— Свою сестру.

— Таким образом, я буду единственным парнем в этом цветнике, — иронично заключил Том. — Вы же знаете, сэр, что Скитер написала о нас с Гарри в «Пророке»? Если ему придется меня еще и из озера спасать, как «самое ценное, что у него есть», все окончательно с ума посходят, ведь остальные чемпионы будут спасать своих подружек или родственников. Эта больная ассоциация сама собой напросится. Гарри и так уже прохода не дают из-за всех этих сплетен.

Снейп недолго молчал, мрачно обдумывая слова подростка. Конечно, спорить с ним было глупо, Арчер мыслил правильно, но…

— И кого, по-вашему, тогда следует использовать?

Том безразлично пожал плечами.

— Кого угодно, кроме меня. Возьмите Джинни Уизли, например. Вряд ли она будет возражать, даже наоборот. К тому же, Гарри ее уже однажды спасал, а что сделано однажды, можно повторить и дважды.

— Не забывайте, что «жертва» должна иметь ценность для участника, — скривился Северус. — А мне мало верится, что Поттер о существовании мисс Уизли вообще помнит.

— Ну хорошо, — не стал спорить Арчер. — Тогда возьмите Малфоя.

Снейп насмешливо взглянул на Тома.

— Вы только что утверждали, что это должна быть девушка.

— Да он ноет не хуже любой девчонки, — фыркнул Арчер. — К тому же, даже если это и будет Драко, никто не подумает, что у них с Гарри роман цветет буйным цветом, это только мне так «повезло». Отправьте в озеро Малфоя.

— Учитывая их с Поттером отношения, боюсь, мистер Малфой застрянет на дне навсегда. Поттер его ещё и привяжет покрепче, чтобы сам не всплыл.

— Ну что вы, сэр, у Гарри страсть выручать всех "сирых" и убогих, — хмыкнул Том.

— Этот разговор теряет смысл, мистер Арчер, — посуровел Снейп. — Либо предложите адекватную альтернативу, либо у меня просто не останется иного выхода, кроме как отправить в озеро вас.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Том. — Значит, нам нужна девушка, которая для Гарри имеет хоть какую-то ценность, — он ненадолго задумался, — не так уж у него много подруг вообще-то…Грейнджер, Гринграсс и эта чокн… — он вдруг замолчал с широкой ухмылкой глядя на своего декана: — Ну конечно!

  


* * *

Следующим утром Том бесцеремонно растолкал Гарри за час до начала испытания и потащил сонно зевающего друга на завтрак.

— Так что хотел от тебя вчера Снейп? — наливая себе чай, спросил Поттер, пытаясь проснуться.

— Хотел, чтобы я тебя проинструктировал насчет сегодняшнего испытания, — не моргнув и глазом соврал Арчер.

— Да? А почему он **меня** не позвал? — непонимающе нахмурился Гарри.

— Откуда мне знать, — безразлично отмахнулся друг.

— И что он тебе рассказал? — есть Гарри особо не хотелось, но он все же решил положить себе в тарелку хотя бы тост и теперь отвлеченно тыкал в него вилкой.

— Он сказал, **что именно** тебе нужно найти в озере.

— О, — Поттер немного оживился. — И что?

— Человека.

— Чего?

— У тебя украли не вещь, — терпеливо пояснил Том. — А человека.

— Какого человека? — бестолково уточнил Гарри.

Том с загадочной улыбкой пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею.

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел в глаза друга, гадая, не разыгрывает ли он его, но тот, похоже говорил серьезно. Но самое главное, он **знал** , точно знал, **кого** оправили в озеро. И не говорил.

— Ну ты и паразит, — сообщил Поттер.

— А кто сказал, что все будет так просто, — усмехнулся юноша.

К озеру они шли в молчании. Гарри кутался в зимнюю мантию и ежился от холода, уже со всеми отвратительными подробностями представляя, как нырнет в ледяную воду. То и дело он проверял на месте ли жабросли, которые он этим утром достал из колбы и засунул в карман мантии. На полпути к месту проведения испытания, их нагнали Драко, Блэйз и Дафна, тут же разрушив теорию Поттера о том, что в озере ему придется искать Гринграсс.

— Ну как, готов? — шепотом спросил Малфой.

— Вполне, — проворчал Гарри.

— А чего такой хмурый тогда? — Блэйз хлопнул его по плечу, Гарри болезненно поморщился.

— Предвкушаю купание в ледяном озере, — сообщил он.

— Ты же сказал, что разобрался с тем, как пройти второе испытание, — с легким беспокойством сказала Дафна.

— Как пройти-то я разобрался, — буркнул он. — Я со своими чувствами разобраться не могу. Как представлю, что мне в эту купель нырять, аж дурно становится.

Гринграсс сочувственно вздохнула:

— Что поделать.

На улице было солнечно и морозно, на противоположном берегу озера высились трибуны, те самые, что стояли в ноябре вокруг загона с драконами. К тому моменту, как пятеро слизеринцев добрались до озера, трибуны уже были забиты до отказа. Студенты оживленно переговаривались, и невнятный гомон, отражаясь от воды, доносился до Гарри. На ближнем берегу у самой воды стоял покрытый золотой парчой стол судей, и Гарри, оставив сокурсников позади, направился туда напрямик вдоль озера. Седрик, Флер и Крам уже стояли у судейского стола и ждали его. За судейским столом на месте мистера Крауча восседал Перси Уизли, и стоило Поттеру подойти ближе, старший брат Рона окинул его недовольным взглядом.

— До начала испытания пять минут, — известил он, — где ты был?

— Завтракал, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Гарри, скользнув по заместителю Крауча безразличным взглядом.

— Что за неуважение? — тут же надулся Уизли. — Все чемпионы уже с полчаса как пришли, все ждали только тебя.

— Но начало-то в девять, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я не опоздал. Что такого?

— Тебе стоило бы относиться с большей ответственностью к Турниру.

— Ну-ну, Перси, — вмешался Людо Бэгмен, с лица которого при появлении Гарри не сходила улыбка. — Не стоит так строго осуждать беззаботную юность. Все в порядке, Гарри? — обратился он к невозмутимому слизеринцу, тот кивнул. — Ну вот и славненько, — он радостно хлопнул в ладони.

К ним подошел Дамблдор, дружелюбно улыбнувшись Гарри, за ним шли Каркаров и мадам Максим, оба так холодно поглядели в сторону подростка, словно до последнего надеялись, что он вообще не появится.

Бэгмен расставил участников вдоль берега озера на расстоянии десяти футов друг от друга и вернулся к судейскому столу. Направив волшебную палочку на горло, он произнес: «Сонорус!» — и его голос тут же понесся через озеро к высоким трибунам.

— Ну, что же, наши участники готовы ко второму испытанию. Начнем по моему свистку. За час они должны найти то, что у них отобрали. Итак, на счет три: раз... два… три!

Холодный неподвижный воздух огласил пронзительный свист, трибуны взорвались криками и рукоплесканьями. Гарри, не особенно интересуясь тем, что делают другие участники испытания, торопливо снял ботинки и носки, достал из кармана комок жаброслей, сунув его в рот, после чего стянул мантию, отбросив ее куда-то позади себя, и побрел в озеро как был в форменных брюках и рубашке.

Вода в озере была ледяная и резала ноги, как будто состояла из осколков. Рубашка и брюки промокли и липли к телу, и чем глубже Гарри заходил, тем тяжелее они становились. Ноги немели и скользили на плоских, заросших илом камнях. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, Гарри усердно жевал скользкие, как щупальца осьминога, водоросли. Зайдя в воду по пояс, он остановился, проглотил водоросли, подождал немного и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, нырнул.

Холод сковывал каждую клеточку, одежда тянула вниз и мешала двигаться, что многократно ухудшало и без того скудные способности Поттера к плаванию. Чувствуя, что воздух заканчивается, подросток попытался было подняться на поверхность, но одеревеневшее тело не желало слушаться. Дна под ногами больше не было — только черный провал ледяной пучины, в которую медленно проваливался задыхающийся юноша.

«Захлебнуться в трёх шагах от берега, — с отвращением подумал Гарри, барахтаясь в воде, — ну отлично просто. Глупее смерти ещё не придумали».

Ход его мрачных мыслей внезапно оборвала острая боль, словно по шее полоснули лезвием. Позабыв про свое и без того незавидное положение, Гарри прижал ладони к горлу, пытаясь его ощупать, когда почувствовал за ушами широкие щели, и, забыв на мгновение где находится, открыл рот, хлебнув воды.

Глоток ледяной воды показался глотком жизни. Гарри тут же перестал задыхаться и, помедлив, сделал еще вдох, сообразив, наконец, что жабросли подействовали и щели у него за ушами это ни что иное, как жабры. Гарри поглядел на руки, в зеленой озерной воде они казались призрачными, а между пальцами выросли перепонки. Он изогнулся и взглянул на ноги — голые ступни вытянулись и тоже сделались перепончатыми, теперь больше походя на ласты.

Ледяная вода вдруг стала просто прохладной, приятной и удивительно легкой. Перестав крутиться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть получше собственные трансформации, Гарри вытянул руки, сильным гребком развел их в стороны вдоль тела и невероятно быстро поплыл вперед, помогая себе ногами. Видел он теперь ясно и далеко, можно было даже не моргать.

Слизеринец лихо крутанулся спиралью вокруг своей оси и широко ухмыльнулся:

«Круто!»

Скоро он заплыл так глубоко, что уже не мог различить поверхности озера, направляясь прямо ко дну. Совсем освоившись со своими временными способностями, юноша смог переключиться на первостепенную задачу, мысленно сформировав поисковое заклинание. Перед его лицом возник тусклый огонек.

«Ищи человека, которого у меня забрали», — мысленно приказал он и поморщился — формулировка вышла так себе.

Огонёк несколько мгновений неподвижно висел перед ним, подрагивая, словно лепесток гаснущего пламени, потом, сообразив, наконец, чего от него хотят, устремился вглубь похожий на маленькую светящуюся рыбку. Не мешкая, подросток поплыл следом за ним.

Тишина давила на уши. Вода у дна была мутная, и видел Гарри теперь совсем недалеко: футов на десять вокруг. Под ним расстилался удивительный мерклый пейзаж, новые виды появлялись и исчезали в темноте, пока слизеринец быстро плыл вперед. Вокруг то вырастали целые леса черных трепещущих водорослей, то широкие илистые луга с редкими валунами. Гарри заплывал все ниже и ниже, направляясь к середине озера. Он широко раскрыл глаза, стараясь заглянуть подальше, туда, где за серой пеленой воды смутно маячили тени.

Маленькие серебристые рыбки стрелами проносились мимо. Других участников Турнира, русалок с тритонами, и — к счастью — гигантского кальмара видно не было.

Картинка перед ним снова сменилась, и теперь, насколько хватало глаз, внизу простиралась долина светло-зеленых водорослей высотой фута в два, казавшихся переросшей травой. Гарри смотрел вперед, не мигая, стараясь различить, что его ждет впереди по очертаниям в полутьме, когда вдруг кто-то схватил его за ногу.

Юноша обернулся и увидел гриндилоу. Маленькое, рогатое водное чудище вылезло из водорослей, крепко обхватив щиколотку подростка длинными пальцами, и оскалило острые клыки. Гарри сощурился:

— Прочь, — приказал он, изо рта вместо слов вырвался пузырь воздуха, но существо, казалось, его услышало, обратив на Поттера блеклые выпуклые глаза. — Я сказал, проваливай! Мне не до тебя, — раздраженно повторил юноша, махнув рукой.

С кончиков его пальцев сорвался несильный импульс магии, всколыхнув водоросли и отбросив гриндилоу в сторону, раскрутив его волчком. Сориентировавшись в пространстве, существо выпрямилось и застыло в нескольких футах от юноши, с опаской и злостью разглядывая свою несостоявшуюся жертву. Краем глаза Гарри заметил шевеление в зарослях: к нему подбиралось ещё несколько гриндилоу.

«Да чтоб вас», — нетерпеливо подумал Поттер и резко выбросил вперед руку, собираясь обездвижить всех разом, но под водой заклинание произвело иной эффект. Яркая вспышка с глухим рокотом рассеялась по воде, ударив по гриндилоу мощной волной и разбросав их в стороны. Существа неподвижно повисли кверху брюшками в воде, словно оглушённые рыбы. В водорослях тоже никто больше не шевелился — похоже, заклинание вышло сильнее, чем рассчитывал Гарри.

«Опять переборщил», — мысленно проворчал подросток.

Он нашел взглядом поджидающий его неподалеку огонек поискового заклятия и поплыл за ним дальше, оставляя у себя за спиной целую стаю обезвреженных существ, хотя сначала собирался остановить только тех четверых, что вознамерились на него напасть.

Минут двадцать или тридцать спустя, Гарри услышал вдалеке обрывок русалочьей песни из яйца.

_На поиски даем мы_

_Тебе один лишь час..._

Гарри поплыл быстрее. Впереди в мутной воде показался огромный камень, на котором были изображены тритоны с копьями руках, преследующие чудовище, по виду — гигантского кальмара. Гарри миновал стороной камень и поплыл на звук русалочьей песни.

_...Минуло полчаса — спеши!_

_Скорей пропажу забери..._

Вдруг из тьмы показались очертания домов, слепленных из булыжников и поросших водорослями. В темных окнах виднелись лица... эти лица были совсем не похожи на миленькую мордашку русалки с картины в ванной старост.

У существ была серая кожа, длинные темно-зеленые волосы и желтые глаза, а на шеях тускло поблескивали ожерелья из гальки. Гарри плыл мимо, стараясь не обращать внимания на провожающие его злобные взгляды. Несколько тритонов и русалок выплыли из своих каменных хижин с копьями в руках и, мощно работая серебристыми хвостами, подплыли ближе, но помешать ему не пытались.

Гарри быстро плыл за золотым огоньком поискового заклинания мимо каменных хижин, которых становилось все больше, вокруг некоторых были разбиты сады водорослей, а у двери одной хижины даже сидел привязанный к колу гриндилоу. Отовсюду выплывали новые русалки и тритоны, но гостя разглядывали теперь больше с любопытством, указывая друг другу на перепонки на руках и ногах Гарри и перешептываясь. Гарри завернул за угол, и на миг остановился, разглядывая представшее его глазам зрелище.

На окруженной несколькими домами площади собралась толпа русалок и тритонов. В середине площади высилась статуя тритона, высеченная из цельного куска скалы, перед ней выстроился русалочий хор и пел песню участникам Турнира.

А к хвосту статуи были привязаны четыре человека.

Поттер удивленно моргнул.

«Так вот, кого у меня украли», — подумал он, разглядывая безмятежное лицо крепко спящей Луны Лавгуд, обрамленное ореолом белокурых волос. Девушку привязали между Гермионой и Чжоу Чанг. Еще там была девочка лет восьми очень похожая на Флер Делакур, отчего Гарри решил, что это, должно быть, ее сестра. Все четыре пленника были без сознания.

Гарри растеряно смотрел на Гермиону. Он понимал, что, скорее всего ее спасать должен Крам, но все же оставить ее вот так на дне, а самому уплыть с одной Луной казалось неправильным.

Помедлив ещё несколько мгновений, юноша развеял больше ненужные чары поиска и поспешил к пленникам. Сначала он опасался, что тритоны нападут на него и придется как-то защищаться, но те атаковать и не думали, лишь внимательно наблюдали за нежеланным гостем.

Веревки, которыми привязали пленников, были сплетены из водорослей и на вид казались очень крепкими, но одного режущего заклинания оказалось достаточно, чтобы разорвать путы вокруг Луны. Перехватив освобожденную девушку поперек туловища, Гарри собрался было уплыть, но все же, не сдержавшись, огляделся. Никого из чемпионов видно не было, а до окончания испытания оставалось всего двадцать минут.

«Да где же они?» — раздраженно подумал слизеринец и снова посмотрел на Гермиону.

«Я просто возьму с собой и ее тоже, — решил юноша, направляясь к гриффиндорке, — и к черту ваши правила».

Он уже был почти рядом с ней, когда у него на пути вырос тритон, направив на Гарри копье. Краем глаза Поттер заметил, что еще несколько русалок и тритонов окружают его с разных сторон.

— Ты должен забрать только своего друга, — сказал тот, что направлял на него копье, — Забирай одного пленника и плыви... другие останутся.

— Она тоже мой друг, — ответил Гарри, указывая на Гермиону и пытаясь оценить ситуацию.

Русалки не обладали магией, и как волшебник он мог бы легко с ними разобраться. Пожалуй, он мог бы целую деревню оглушить, с учетом того, как действовала тут его магия. Но у тритонов было преимущество — вода была их родной стихией. Противостоять куче мрачных подводных существ с копьями на их собственной территории было опасно. Да и стоило ли оно того?

— Только одного, — тем временем повторил тритон.

Поттер свел брови у переносицы. Как заклинатель он не должен был проявлять излишнюю агрессию к магическим существам. Но если они угрожают жизни людей, он вполне мог применить силу. Гарри поднял руку, уже формируя атакующее заклинание, когда ему в голову вдруг пришла очевидная истина: как бы плохо он сам ни относился к Дамблдору, директор ни за что не позволит своим ученикам тут погибнуть. Это же игра, чёрт возьми! За Турниром наблюдает вся магическая Британия. Вряд ли общественность одобрит то, что во время испытаний погиб кто-то из учеников. А значит, по-настоящему ничьей жизни опасность не грозит. Это осознание тут же погасило пылающее в душе негодование, и Гарри уже гораздо спокойнее произнёс:

— Вы ведь вернете пленников, если их никто не заберет?

Тритон некоторое время изучал лицо подростка, после чего медленно кивнул.

— Никто не останется в озере по истечении часа. Плыви, заклинатель.

Поттер досадливо скривился: «Какие тут все догадливые».

Он собрался было уплывать, но снова взглянул на тритона.

— Я прошу вас никому не говорить о том, что я заклинатель, — изо рта юноши вырвались только пузыри, но тритон прекрасно его понял.

— Тайны надводного мира нас не волнуют, заклинатель. Уплывай и забирай свои секреты с собой.

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Поудобнее перехватив Луну вокруг талии, слизеринец бросил последний виноватый взгляд на Гермиону и торопливо устремился к поверхности.

Даже несмотря на то, что Лавгуд была весьма миниатюрная, плыть с ней оказалось тяжело. Гарри теперь мог работать только ногами и одной рукой и быстро выбился из сил. Он в надежде смотрел вверх, но вокруг была непроглядная чернота. Ноги Гарри отказывались слушаться, стало тяжело дышать. Шея снова заболела, вода становилась холодной и сковывала движения. Действие жаброслей заканчивалось, а до поверхности было еще очень далеко. Быстро плыть уже не удавалось. И все же юноша уже мог разглядеть, что наверху постепенно становится светлее, это придало ему сил.

Гарри силой заработал ногами, в отчаянии глядя на искры солнечных лучей у него над головой.

«Ещё чуть-чуть, — умолял он. — Совсем немного!»

Юноша больше не мог дышать... нужно вздохнуть... скорее! Легкие горели от недостатка кислорода. Понимая, что своими силами до поверхности добраться не успеет, слизеринец сконцентрировался, призывая на помощь собственную магию, сосредоточился, представляя огромного крылатого зверя, дремлющего в глубине сознания. Внимательные серебристо-зеленые глаза открылись и пристально взглянули на него, за спиной распахнулись исполинские крылья. В то же мгновение вода вспенилась и забурлила, словно гейзер, а еще через секунду мощная волна подхватила Гарри и Луну, с силой подбрасывая их наверх.

Поттер жадно хватал ртом воздух, судорожно цепляясь за Лавгуд и щурясь от яркого солнца. От прохладного воздуха закололо мокрое лицо. Гарри наслаждался каждым вдохом, словно впервые в жизни осознал насколько это прекрасно — дышать.

Трибуны завопили и засвистели, все вскочили на ноги.

— А вот и первый чемпион! — разносился восторженный голос Бэгмена над водой. — Гарри Поттер первым прошел испытание!

Луна пошевелилась и сонно заморгала, оглядываясь по сторонам, потом подняла руку, отводя от лица волосы, и внимательно посмотрела на Поттера.

— Привет, Гарри, — безмятежно поздоровалась она, словно они случайно столкнулись в коридоре, а не болтались посреди ледяного озера, вцепившись друг в друга, как пара дрожащих поплавков. — У тебя жук на голове, — продолжила мысль рэйвенкловка.

Гарри отвлеченно смахнул насекомое в воду.

— Ты в порядке? — собственный голос казался ему чужим и хриплым.

Она как-то очень грустно взглянула ему в глаза, ощупывая свои уши:

— Сережку потеряла.

Мгновение Гарри потеряно смотрел на подругу и вдруг от души рассмеялся, крепко обняв расстроенную девушку.

— Я куплю тебе новые! — с жаром пообещал он.

— Правда? — приободрилась она.

— Хоть десять! — кивнул слизеринец. — Как только доберемся до берега!

На берегу их уже ждали судьи и Мадам Помфри. Как только Гарри и Луна, помогая друг другу, выбрались на сушу, медсестра тут же укутала их в толстые шерстяные одеяла и заставила выпить по флакону перцового зелья, чтобы быстрее согреться. Выражение лица при этом у неё было чудовищное. Гарри даже думать не хотелось, на кого обрушился или обрушится её гнев по поводу плавания учеников в ледяной воде посреди зимы.

Со всех сторон его окружали ученики и судьи. Все о чем-то спрашивали, что-то говорили, поздравляли и хлопали по плечам, а Гарри не мог даже слов разобрать. Он смотрел на сидящую рядом с ним Луну, которая невозмутимо выпутывала из волос водоросли, улыбался и никак не мог поверить, что наконец-то все позади!

Третье и последнее испытание должно было состояться на закате двадцать четвертого июня.

«Все, — ошеломленно думал Гарри, глядя на безмятежную гладь озера, из глубин которого как раз показался Крам с Гермионой. — Все, прошел... теперь можно обо всем забыть до июня...»


	18. Десять незнакомцев

Гарри поднял голову, подставляя лицо лучам солнца и жмурясь от удовольствия. Для начала марта погода стояла просто восхитительная, а под защитным куполом, который был установлен на небольшой поляне возле Запретного леса, защищая учеников от холода, находиться было и вовсе отлично. Вместо стылой земли здесь расстилался зеленеющий газон, и ребята, слушали лекцию профессора по уходу за магическими существами, сидя прямо на земле. День начинался очень мирно, и настроение у Гарри было самое благодушное.

Второе испытание, наконец-то осталось в прошлом, и о Турнире можно было на какое-то время забыть. После того, как Поттер разделил с Крамом первое место, его популярность в Хогвартсе снова возросла и многие ученики стали поглядывать на четвертого чемпиона с невольным уважением, кем бы там ни выставляла его Скитер в своих статьях. Закончились отработки у Снейпа и Гарри с Томом смогли спокойно вернуться к своим исследованиям, то ломая головы над пророчеством Слизерина, то пытаясь освоить частичную трансформацию. Точнее Арчер пытался освоить трансформацию, а Гарри проводил большую часть времени, безуспешно пытаясь научить свою птицу летать, попутно набивая себе кучу синяков.

Гермиона все больше времени проводила с ними (если, конечно, друзья не сидели в выручай-комнате или библиотеке Слизерина), пытаясь деликатно скрыться от ухаживаний Виктора Крама. Иногда к ним даже стала присоединяться Луна, ввергая рациональную Грейнджер в ступор. В один из таких дней как раз вышла очередная статья Скитер. Теперь к внушительному списку прегрешений Гарри добавилось нечто новенькое: _«Гарри Поттер покупает любовь!»_ — вещал заголовок. Далее следовала очередная чушь о том, что Поттер пустился во все тяжкие и, меняя девушек, как перчатки, соблазняет их дорогими подарками и драгоценностями. В качестве примера было приведено обещание купить Луне новые серьги как компенсацию за то, что её затащили на дно озера. Гарри изумленно моргнул, отложив газету в сторону.

— А об этом-то она как узнала? — пробормотал он. — Мы же посреди озера болтались! Вокруг ни души не было. Вряд ли она брала интервью у русалок.

Лавгуд задумчиво крутила в ухе симпатичную ярко-алую сережку, сделанную в форме редиски — Гарри специально заказал для неё такие, чтобы восполнить утерю менее привлекательного, но все же любимого оригинала, чему девочка была необычайно рада.

— У тебя на голове сидел жук, — отстраненно напомнила она.

— Это сомнительный свидетель, — сухо заметила Гермиона.

— Папа говорит, у магглов есть особые жуки, которые умеют подглядывать и подслушивать, — задумчиво протянула Луна.

— Это не настоящие жуки, — нравоучительно сообщила гриффиндорка. — Это механические устройства, а не живые насекомые. Их просто называют «жучки». В Хогвартсе они не работают.

— У волшебников тоже такие есть, — уверенно отозвалась Луна. — Только живые.

— Вот как? — Грейнджер скептически нахмурилась.

— Называются бормотуны, — спокойно пояснила Лавгуд. — Они повторяют все что услышат.

Гриффиндорка в изумлении уставилась на собеседницу.

— Никогда о подобном не слышала, — отрезала она. — Ты, должно быть, их просто выдумала.

— Если ты о чем-то не слышала или чего-то не видела, это не значит, что этого не существует, — Луна флегматично взглянула на мрачную девушку.

Гермиона почти в отчаянии посмотрела на Гарри, тот в свою очередь скосил глаза на Тома, который изо всех сил делал вид, что его здесь нет. Поняв, что подмоги ждать неоткуда, Поттер задумчиво почесал нос:

— Всё может быть. Даже, эм, бормотуны.

— Гарри, но это же бред, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Ничего подобного в магическом мире не существует.

— Откуда тебе знать? — прошептал в ответ слизеринец.

— Об этом было бы всем известно!

Гарри философски пожал плечами:

— Как знать.

Гермиона в отчаянии покачала головой и уткнулась взглядом в книгу, а Гарри, подперев рукой подбородок, задумчиво уставился в «Пророк». Теория Луны, конечно, была маловероятной, но сама мысль показалась ему интересной.

— А что если Скитер и правда использует какое-то подслушивающее устройство? — сказал он.

— Какое, например? — подал голос Арчер.

— Не знаю, — поморщился Гарри, — но какой-то «бормотун» в Хогвартсе явно есть, и я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на этого «жучка».

Том несколько мгновений рассматривал лицо лучшего друга, после чего переглянулся с Гермионой и, наконец, обратил долгий взгляд на невозмутимую Лавгуд, рисующую что-то в своём блокноте.

— «Жучок», говоришь? — едва слышно произнёс он. — Весьма… любопытно.

Надо сказать, что статья о любовных похождениях Поттера на передовицу в этот раз не попала, потому что основные новости посвящены были не ему, а, как ни странно, Хагриду. Скитер недоумевала, как Дамблдор мог допустить, чтобы в школе работал полувеликан. Сам Гарри не очень понимал, что в этом плохого, ведь их лесничий, несмотря на грозный вид, и мухи бы не обидел, но многие волшебники этим фактом оказались жутко возмущены, требуя немедленно уволить Хагрида. Директор с назревающим скандалом как-то разобрался, но убитый горем лесничий был сам не свой и, пытаясь хоть как-то реабилитироваться, начал презентовать на уроках не кошмарных тварей, вроде соплохвостов, а вполне себе милых зверушек, нюхлеров, с которыми как раз и возились в этот солнечный день Гарри и его одноклассники.

Рядом послышалось недовольное сопение — Малфой пытался утихомирить своего зверька, который учуял в кармане блондина мешочек с галлеонами и теперь изо всех сил пытался прогрызть школьную мантию, чтобы добраться до желанного металла. То и дело Драко бросал свирепые взгляды на своего вечно лохматого сокурсника, который без всяких зазрений совести по-турецки сидел на земле, подставив лицо лучам солнца и умиротворенно жмурился от удовольствия, а у него на коленях, издавая умильные, похожие на кошачье мурлыканье, звуки, свернулся клубочком мохнатый черный зверёк с длинным носом и плоскими, как лопаты, передними лапками.

— И почему, скажи на милость, они все от тебя в таком восторге? — завистливо бросил Драко.

Поттер, приоткрыл один глаз, лениво глянул на сокурсника, и беспечно улыбнулся:

— Всё дело в личном обаянии, — любезно пояснил он и снова закрыл глаза, оставляя Малфоя тихонько исходить от злости.

Как же он любил, когда всё шло мирно и спокойно.

Пару дней спустя, когда юноша, пребывая в этом блаженном спокойствии, делал домашнее задание по Трансфигурации в библиотеке, к нему подсела Гермиона.

— Привет. Уделишь мне минутку?

Поттер заинтересованно взглянул на неё и отложил перо.

— Да, конечно, в чем дело?

— Я провожу небольшое, хм, исследование, — деловито пояснила гриффиндорка. — И хотела задать тебе вопрос, — она, загадочно улыбаясь, открыла книгу, которую держала в руках: — Ответь, пожалуйста, без раздумий.

Слизеринец, немного заинтригованный таким вступлением, кивнул. Грейнджер вдохнула поглубже и зачитала:

— _«Ваш дом в огне. Кого вы спасете — родного брата или десять незнакомцев»?_

— Брата, — практически мгновенно ответил Гарри.

Гермиона хмыкнула и зашуршала страницами, пока не нашла то что искала:

— _Что если ваш брат — злодей, убивший сорок человек. А десять незнакомцев — праведники, которые могут остановить его_ , — она триумфально улыбнулась. — А теперь подумай и ответь снова, кого ты спасешь?

Гарри молчал несколько мгновений, в некотором непонимании глядя на подругу.

— Брата, — спокойно повторил он.

— Но, — Гермиона растерялась, — он же убийца.

— Да. И что?

— Даже зная, что на твоих руках косвенно не только жизнь десяти праведников, но жизнь сорока невинных людей?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что с этим я как-нибудь смирюсь, — ответил Поттер. — А вот с мыслью, что оставил родного брата умирать, я жить не смогу.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Все-таки ты истинный слизеринец, — заключила она и горделиво расправила плечи. — Большинство гриффиндорцев предпочли спасти незнакомцев, даже не зная о том, кем был брат. Эгоизм у вас в крови.

— Что за выводы такие категоричные? — обиделся юноша.

— О, брось, Гарри, — закатила глаза гриффиндорка. — Можно подумать, ты и сам этого не знал.

— Я об этом собственно и не задумывался никогда, — пробормотал он. — Что это за исследование вообще?

— Просто пытаюсь составить психологические портреты разных людей.

— Зачем?

Она пожала плечами:

— Чем больше слышу ответов, тем интереснее выводы получаются.

— М-м-м, — Гарри насмешливо взглянул на неё, подперев рукой голову. — А ты не думаешь, что это весьма предвзято — судить о целом факультете исходя из мнения одного единственного представителя?

Гермиона улыбнулась, закрывая книгу.

— Ты просто подтвердил мои догадки, Гарри. Если самый непохожий на слизеринцев слизеринец дал такой ответ, то и остальные ответят также.

— Спорим, ты ошибаешься? — лукаво предложил подросток.

Девушка весело глянула на него.

— На что?

Гарри задумался.

— Если я выиграю, ты расскажешь мне…

— Нет, — тут же отрезала она. — Сколько можно расспрашивать о том, что произошло между мной и Томом на балу?!

— Я собирался попросить тебя рассказать мне о том, что происходит между вами **сейчас** , — глядя в потолок невинно проинформировал её слизеринец, гриффиндорка слегка покраснела и сердито тряхнула головой.

— Это ещё более глупый вопрос, — буркнула она и с едва уловимым сожалением в голосе произнесла: — Ничего между нами не происходит. Хватит уже глупости выдумывать.

— Как скажешь, — поразмыслив, согласился Гарри. — Тогда, — он скосил глаза на подругу, и по его губам скользнула зловещая усмешка: — Если я выиграю, ты пойдешь с Томом в Хогсмид. Только ты и он. Вдвоем, — Девушка в молчаливом негодовании воззрилась на него, Поттер вопросительно поднял брови: — А что? Это моё условие. И вообще я не понимаю, чего ты так разволновалась, раз уверена, что я все равно проиграю этот спор.

— Я не разволновалась! — тут же вспыхнула Гермиона, раздраженно откинув за спину прядь вьющихся волос. — Хогсмид так Хогсмид.

— Отлично.

— Но если выиграю я, — с угрозой в голосе сказала она, — ты расскажешь мне, где вы с Томом практикуетесь в дуэлях.

— Чего? — ошарашено вытаращился на неё юноша.

— И не делай такое удивленное лицо, — фыркнула она. — Я знаю, что вы занимаетесь в какой-то аудитории, куда кроме вас попасть никто не может.

— Эм, ну… — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы, — хорошо.

— Тогда по рукам! — Гермиона широко улыбнулась, пожимая ему руку. — И не жульничать!

— Я все ответы запишу слово в слово, — пообещал Гарри.

— Договорились.

Спор, конечно, был шуточный, но в Поттере вдруг взыграло любопытство и он, составив список имен, отправился расспрашивать сокурсников. Первым пунктом в этом списке, безусловно, был Арчер.

— Том? — тот поднял на друга вопросительный взгляд, отрываясь от чтения. — У меня к тебе вопрос, надо ответить без раздумий.

Юноша непонимающе изогнул брови но, помедлив, кивнул.

— Твой дом горит, кого ты спасешь — родного брата или десять незнакомцев? — выпалил Поттер.

Арчер мгновение молчал.

— Что?

— Просто ответь, — поторопил его Гарри.

Друг смерил его красноречивым взглядом и усмехнулся:

— Незнакомцев.

— Почему? — растерялся Поттер.

— Потому что у них ко мне будет долг жизни, и я смогу потом их выгодно использовать.

— Ну, а если серьезно? — пробурчал Гарри.

— Я серьезно, — лениво протянул Арчер, возвращаясь к чтению. — Власть важнее.

— Да ты альтруист, я смотрю, — едко прокомментировал Поттер, и, сделав пометку в блокноте, оставил друга в одиночестве.

Драко на вопрос отреагировал весьма флегматично.

— Брата, естественно.

— Почему? — Гарри с интересом склонил голову.

— Защита рода превыше всего. Чем больше наследников, тем безопаснее для семьи, — равнодушно прокомментировал блондин.

— А если брат — психованный убийца? — на всякий случай уточнил Поттер.

— Да без разницы, — пожал плечами Драко. — Того, что он Малфой, вполне достаточно.

Гарри глубокомысленно хмыкнул и, записав ответ, отправился дальше.

Блэйз, уплетая булочку, только пожал плечами:

— Десять незнакомцев.

— Почему?

— Мне нравится быть единственным наследником, спасибо большое. Тем более у нас в семье братоубийство — распространенная причуда.

Дафна зевнула:

— Десять незнакомцев.

— Почему?

— Я их не знаю, они меня тоже. Некому будет портить мне нервы всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Но это твоя родная кровь…

— Ты хоть осознаешь, что такое младший брат… или сестра в семье? Она же бесит постоянно…

Нотт пожал плечами.

— Я бы аппарировал.

— Один? — удивился Гарри.

— Нет, всех бы прихватил и аппарировал.

— Ну, а если нельзя аппарировать?

— Тогда взял бы того, кто ближе, а то так и самому погибнуть недолго.

Подумав, Гарри записал это как «брата» и отправился дальше.

Гойл долго думал и, наконец, ответил:

— Маму.

— Э-э, — такого варианта не было, но Гарри все же спросил: — Почему?

— Ну, если что, мама может родить и нового брата.

— Это… сложный путь, — осторожно заметил Поттер. — Не проще ли спасти брата?

— Нет.

— Эм… ну ладно.

Задумчиво почесав затылок, юноша в гордом одиночестве покинул общую гостиную, перечитывая ответы. Спор с Гермионой заключался в том, чтобы доказать, что не все слизеринцы эгоисты. Исходя из ответов, эгоистами были не все, но исходя из комментариев — большинство было с крупным приветом.

Прогуливаясь по коридору, Гарри наткнулся на Луну и, почти на автомате спросил про «незнакомцев» и у неё. Лавгуд долго безмолвствовала, накручивая на палец прядь белокурых волос и глядя в окно. Когда молчание стало затягиваться, Поттер деликатно кашлянул и девушка, очнувшись от размышлений, посмотрела на него.

— Извини, я задумалась. Какой был вопрос?

— Брат или десять незнакомцев? — напомнил он.

— Десять незнакомцев.

— Почему?

— Ну, у меня нет брата, — резонно заметила она.

— А ты представь, что есть, — предложил слизеринец.

— Я пыталась.

— И?

— Слишком сложно.

— Почему?

— Ты просишь меня представить, что у меня есть брат и оценить, какие чувства я могла бы к нему испытывать. То есть, в своем ответе я должна была бы опереться на призрачные, субъективные доводы и предположения, ничем не подкрепленные и зависящие от множества факторов. Я не знаю, сколько ему лет, и какие у нас с ним отношения. Возможно, он старший, вечно меня дразнит, и я терпеть его не могу, а возможно он был бы очень толстый и потерял бы сознание в пожаре, а я просто не смогла бы выволочь его оттуда, а десять незнакомцев могут быть все в порядке и пойти сами. А возможно, он был бы младший, плаксивый и странный. Или я бы хотела быть единственным ребенком. Или наоборот любила бы его, но что если….

Гарри потерял нить разговора. Но все что мог на всякий случай записал, удивляясь про себя, что очень далекая от реальности Лавгуд дала настолько практичный ответ.

Не смотря на то, что большинство умозаключений вводило подростка в недоумение, он все же опросил почти всех сокурсников, с которыми хоть как-то общался, и, подсчитав количество ответов, победно усмехнулся. Какие бы причины ни стояли за ответами, «незнакомцев» в списке оказалось больше, чем «братьев», а значит, спор он выиграл.

Оставалось как-нибудь убедить Тома сходить с Гермионой в Хогсмид, и эта задачка была куда сложнее, чем победа в шуточном споре с гриффиндоркой.

Просмотрев ответы слизеринцев, Грейнджер отложила блокнот и хмуро воззрилась на друга.

— Ты их подтасовал, — обвиняюще сказала она.

— А вот и нет! — злорадно улыбнулся Поттер. — Можешь сама пойти опросить.

— Ты хочешь мне сказать, что **Том** выбрал « **незнакомцев** »? — скептически уточнила девушка.

— Я сам не ожидал, — с легким недовольством признал Гарри, Гермиона только головой покачала.

— Не верю, что большинство выбрали «незнакомцев», — упрямо пробормотала она.

Гарри вдруг с повышенным интересом уставился на подругу.

— А ты сама кого выбрала?

Грейнджер несколько мгновений молчаливо крутила в руках карандаш, не глядя на друга, после чего почти нехотя призналась:

— Брата.

— Ха! — развеселился Гарри. — И ты будешь говорить мне об эгоизме?

— Но узнав, что брат убийца, я выбрала незнакомцев! — защищаясь, воскликнула девушка.

— А это ничего не меняет, — победно усмехнулся Поттер.

Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула.

— Ну, хорошо. И что теперь? — сердито уточнила она.

— А теперь, — ухмыляясь от уха до уха, протянул Гарри, — тебе нужно пригласить Тома в Хогсмид.

Грейнджер скривилась, словно сама мысль об этом была ей отвратительна.

— А если он откажется?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Я придумаю, как его уговорить.

  


* * *

Арчер удивленно изогнул брови:

— Хогсмид? — переспросил он.

— Да, — старясь выглядеть и звучать максимально равнодушно, кивнула Гермиона.

— С какой это радости ты вдруг зовешь меня в Хогсмид? — весело уточнил он.

— Просто, — она сделала глубокий вдох, — просто я… мне кажется, что я поступила не слишком хорошо перед Святочным балом и хотела бы как-нибудь, м-м, извиниться. Да. Извиниться.

Том ещё какое-то мгновение с подозрением рассматривал девушку и, наконец, хмыкнул.

— Ну, хорошо.

Она вскинула на него изумленный взгляд.

— Правда?

— Да, — он пожал плечами. — Это все?

— Да, — почти на автомате отозвалась шокированная гриффиндорка, не ожидавшая, что все окажется так просто.

— Отлично, — он развернулся на каблуках и направился в Большой Зал, у входа в который его и перехватила Гермиона.

Сама девушка так и застыла в коридоре, провожая слизеринца растерянным взглядом.

— Ну что? — к ней, словно из ниоткуда, подобрался Гарри, Грейнджер вздрогнула и обернулась, опалив друга раздраженным взглядом.

— Ты мог бы не подкрадываться?

— Извини, — дежурно отмахнулся Поттер. — Ну так и?

— Он согласился, — удивленно призналась Гермиона.

— Ого, — присвистнул слизеринец. — Ну, здорово, да?

Гермиона пожала плечами, глянув через плечо на слизеринский стол.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула она и, покачав головой, отправилась на ужин, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве.

Поттер собрался было пойти следом, но, заметив, что к нему приближается группа его однокурсников, широко улыбнулся и пошел им навстречу.

— Привет, Дафна, — Гарри поравнялся с девушкой, игнорируя остальных слизеринцев, — хочешь сходить со мной в Хогсмид в эту субботу?

Гринграсс бросила на юношу веселый взгляд.

— Даже не знаю, — протянула она. — Мне казалось у тебя нынче другая фаворитка.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— О, брось, Дафна, ты же знаешь, что люблю я только тебя, — позади Поттера поперхнулся Драко Малфой, случайно услышав это признание. На Гринграсс, впрочем, слова Гарри впечатления не произвели, она лишь задумчиво улыбнулась и неопределённо повела плечами.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — взяв его под руку, сказала девушка.

— Только думай быстрее, — Поттер шутливо взглянул на неё. — У меня очень плотный график.

Дафна негромко рассмеялась.

— Уже подумала, — сообщила она.

— И?

Гринграсс выдержала небольшую паузу лукаво глядя на Гарри.

— Угостишь меня сливочным пивом.

— По рукам! — рассмеялся подросток.

— И брусничным пирогом. Мадам Розмерта печет изумительные пироги.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Гарри.

Дафна закусила губу, в ее глазах затаилось какое-то зловещее веселье.

— И, — неторопливо протянула она, не сводя с Поттера пристального взгляда, — это будет свидание.

Гарри посерьезнел и чуть помедлил с ответом, принимая решение.

— Ну даже не знаю, Дафна, — вздохнул он. — Это как-то слишком для меня, понимаешь? Тут либо пирог, либо свидание, боюсь, я все сразу не потяну просто.

Не сдержавшись, она рассмеялась.

— Тогда только свидание, — решила слизеринка, — со свиданием ты справишься?

— Я приложу все усилия, — клятвенно пообещал Поттер.

Позади них в легком недоумении переглянулись Драко и Блэйз.

— Я упорно не понимаю их отношения, — шепотом признался Малфой.

  


* * *

Утро субботы Гарри встречал в совятне, нетерпеливо дожидаясь Хедвиг, которая, по его подсчетам, должна была принести заказ вот уже целую вечность назад. До похода в Хогсмид оставалось всего десять минут, и он сильно сомневался, что Дафна будет его дожидаться, если он задержится. Наконец, вдалеке появилась маленькая светлая точка, которая постепенно увеличивалась, приближаясь к замку. Белоснежная сова влетела в окно, описала неторопливый круг под крышей башни, после чего опустилась на плечо хозяина, «случайно» зацепив его громоздким бумажным свертком, который держала в лапах.

— Признайся, тебе доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной, — проворчал Поттер, забирая у совы посылку. Та в ответ ехидно ухнула и, дождавшись пока хозяин угостит её совиным лакомством, вернулась на свой насест, откуда недовольно воззрилась на юношу.

— Тоже мне неженка, — хмыкнул слизеринец, — подумаешь, разбудил! И вообще, тебе нужно почаще летать, а то растолстеешь и будешь пешком за письмами ходить!

Хедвиг смерила его уничижительным взглядом и повернулась к Гарри хвостом.

— Не сова, а примадонна какая-то, — буркнул себе под нос подросток, разворачивая бумагу, в которую был завернут букетик свежих незабудок.

Где-то он читал, что на свидания принято ходить с цветами, и решил на всякий случай подготовиться. Больше о свиданиях он ничего не знал.

— Опаздываешь, — проинформировала его Дафна, когда юноша появился в холле.

— У меня есть уважительная причина, — объявил он, торжественно вручая девушке букет.

Гринграсс сухо улыбнулась, принимая подарок.

— Подхалим.

— Вредина.

Слизеринка негромко хихикнула и, взяв Гарри под руку, уже куда теплее взглянула на него.

— Смотри-ка ещё и пяти минут не прошло от начала нашего свидания, а мы уже успели поссориться, — задумчиво протянула она.

Поттер пожал плечами, прогуливаясь вместе с ней по заснеженной дорожке, ведущей в волшебную деревню.

— «Поссориться» — это как-то слишком сильно сказано, — заметил он. — В конце концов, ссора не ссора без тяжелых телесных и поломанной мебели.

Дафна бросила на него веселый взгляд:

— Какие-то странные у тебя представления об отношениях, знаешь ли…

— Это не у меня, а у Хельги, — признался юноша. — Она придерживается мнения, что чем громче и травматичнее конфликт, тем крепче отношения.

— Хельга? — непонимающе нахмурилась Дафна. — Кто это?

— Наша с Томом старая знакомая, — пояснил Гарри, сообразив, что и правда ни разу не рассказывал Гринграсс про Долохову. — Она держит магазинчик в Лондоне.

— О, — понимающе протянула девушка. — И она замужем?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да просто интересно, как человек с таким мировоззрением существует в браке.

— Она вдова, — помедлив, сообщил слизеринец.

— Вот как, — Дафна иронично на него посмотрела. — Интересно знать, как именно скончался её уважаемый супруг, с учетом её жизненной позиции.

— Ну, весьма трагично, насколько мне известно, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Видимо отношения у них были крепче некуда, — задумчиво протянула девушка, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. — Кстати, ты мне еще должен сливочное пиво.

— Должен?!

— За то, что я согласилась пойти с тобой на свидание, — напомнила Дафна, её фиалковые глаза смеялись, Гарри тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой.

— Есть предел твоей меркантильности?

Она поднесла к лицу букетик и, прикрыв глаза, вдохнула аромат цветов, после чего лукаво взглянула на своего спутника:

— Нет, конечно.

— Это так романтично, — нарочито тоскливо протянул Гарри, покосившись на улыбающуюся девушку, идущую рядом.

С неба крупными хлопьями начал падать снег.

  


* * *

Том поднял голову, мрачно вглядываясь с серые облака, куполом нависающие над Хогсмидом, Гермиона рядом с ним поежилась от холода. Она так нервничала, собираясь утром на прогулку, что забыла взять и шарф и перчатки.

— Может, сходим в «Три метлы?» — неуверенно предложила она, поднимая воротник мантии, чтобы хоть немного прикрыть шею.

Арчер искоса глянул на неё.

— Ты в окно смотрела, когда собиралась? — недовольно осведомился он и, стянув свой серо-зеленый шарф, накинул его на замерзающую девушку.

Грейнджер на мгновение замерла от неожиданного проявления заботы, но, опомнившись, яростно замотала головой, пытаясь вернуть ему шарф.

— Не нужно.

— О, да расслабься, Гермиона, — скривился он. — Ничего с тобой не случится, если ты пару часов походишь в слизеринских цветах, — он усмехнулся. — Вряд ли тебя после этого с позором изгонят из гриффиндорской башни.

— Дело не в этом! — воскликнула девушка. — Ты же замерзнешь.

— Я не мерзну, — высокомерно фыркнул Том. — Надень уже чертов шарф и перестань вести себя как идиотка.

Помедлив, Гермиона обмотала вокруг шеи шарф, спрятав нос в теплой шерстяной ткани, которая пахла, как… ну, как Том: едва ощутимый горько-сладкий аромат кориандра с примесью древесных и каких-то ещё пряных ноток. Запах был едва ощутим, но колени девушки предательски ослабели от внезапно охватившего её чувства. На секунду она вообразила, каково это — оказаться в объятьях Тома, и, наслаждаясь теплом его рук, прижимающих её к груди, вдыхать этот аромат, позабыв обо всем на свете.

Гермиона опомнилась, взглянув на слизеринца, но тот, к счастью, на неё не смотрел. Тряхнув головой, гриффиндорка отогнала подальше непрошенные фантазии. Вся эта ситуация жутко смущала и она даже забыла обидеться на «идиотку».

— Ну так что? — прочистив горло, спросила она, чувствуя себя немного глупо, — в «Три метлы»?

Арчер брезгливо скривился.

— Там слишком шумно и душно. Лучше погуляем.

Засунув руки в карманы и не дожидаясь ответа спутницы, он побрел вверх по улице и Гермионе не оставалось ничего другого как последовать за ним. Спустя несколько минут молчания, девушка рискнула взглянуть на слизеринца. Он шел, глядя себе под ноги и хмурился.

— Знаешь, если ты не хотел идти со мной, мог бы просто отказать, — нехотя заметила она.

Том пожал плечами.

— Да мне как-то все равно.

— Тем более, — стараясь скрыть свое огорчение, ответила Гермиона. — Не понимаю, зачем нужно было соглашаться, если я так тебя раздражаю.

— О, Грейнджер, да причем здесь ты? — пробормотал он. — Гуляй себе спокойно, лови ртом снежинки… или что вы, девчонки, там делаете. Снеговика слепи.

— Мне семь лет что ли? — проворчала она, осторожно наблюдая за Арчером.

Он казался каким-то уставшим и выглядел бледнее обычного.

— Ты здоров? — напряженно уточнила она, допустив на мгновение мысль, что его паршивое настроение с ней никак не связано.

Юноша поморщился, словно от боли.

— Теперь сыграем в центр психологический поддержки?

— Я серьезно, Том, — обеспокоенно произнесла Гермиона. — Ты выглядишь больным.

Он бросил на неё мрачный взгляд, открыл рот, чтобы бросить в ответ очередную колкость и вдруг остановился, с тихим стоном прижав руки к голове.

— Чёрт, — сквозь зубы процедил он, зажмурившись.

Грейнджер шагнула к нему.

— Том? Что с тобой? — её голос зазвенел от тревоги.

Арчер не ответил, еще несколько секунд он стоял, закрывая руками лицо, потом сделал глубокий вдох, опустил руки и, смерив испуганную девушку застывшим, неживым взглядом, почти упал на стоящую рядом скамейку. Гермиона, помедлив, присела рядом с ним.

— Что с тобой? — тихо повторила она.

— Просто мигрень, — он скривился. — Не смертельно. Пройдет.

— Мигрень? — недоверчиво переспросила Гермиона. — В четырнадцать лет?

— Мне уже месяц как пятнадцать, — поправил он, постепенно возвращая самообладание.

— О, ну это в корне меняет дело, — гриффиндорка закатила глаза. — Это ведь не в первый раз с тобой, да?

— Знаешь, от идиотских разговоров и унылой компании у меня часто голова болит, — огрызнулся он.

— Я просто беспокоюсь, — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Очень самоотверженно, молодец, — Том отвернулся.

— Неужели так сложно просто ответить? — устало вздохнула девушка. — Почему ты считаешь своим долгом все время мне грубить?

— А почему **ты** считаешь **своим** долгом вечно совать нос в чужие дела? — процедил он, поворачивая голову и прожигая ее сердитым взглядом. — Катись уже к чёрту со своей заботой.

Гермиона оскорбленно дернулась, поджав губы.

— О, да ради Бога, — она поднялась на ноги и стремительно направилась прочь от него. — Я не собираюсь это терпеть.

— Скатертью дорожка, — безразлично бросил ей вслед подросток.

— А не пойти бы тебе… — Грейнджер обернулась, собираясь сказать что-нибудь обидное напоследок, и резко замолчала, заметив алеющие на снегу капли крови. Карие глаза девушки в ужасе распахнулись и она, забыв о своей обиде, бросилась обратно. Арчер, ссутулившись, сидел на скамейке, низко опустив голову и обхватив ее руками.

— Том! — Гермиона упала перед ним на колени, осторожно взяв его за подбородок: Арчеру было так плохо, что он даже не сопротивлялся, послушно поднимая голову и глядя на неё затуманенными глазами. Его бледное лицо исказилось от боли, а из носа по губам и подбородку текла кровь.

— Мерлин, — в ужасе выдохнула она. — Подожди здесь, я позову профессоров.

Его пальцы сжали её запястье, удерживая девушку на месте.

— Не нужно никого звать. Я в порядке.

— В каком к чёрту порядке? — рявкнула, теряя терпение, Грейнджер, — кровь из носа — это не нормально!

Она беспомощно озиралась по сторонам, но вокруг не было ни души: они слишком далеко ушли от главной улицы. Нащупав в кармане платок, девушка начала осторожно стирать кровь, попутно пытаясь понять насколько сильное у него кровотечение. Арчер отобрал у неё платок и прижал к носу, глядя на гриффиндорку с раздражением и насмешкой одновременно.

— Ты вроде собиралась уходить, — напомнил он.

— И оставить тебя тут, чтобы ты кровью истек? Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

— За паникершу, — спокойно признался Том. — От носового кровотечения никто еще не умирал.

— Не будь в этом так уверен, гений, — язвительно отозвалась она. — Кровь носом просто так идти не должна.

— А ты у нас доктор? — колко уточнил Арчер.

— Мои родители врачи, — нравоучительно проинформировала его Гермиона.

— И что? Ты впитала основы врачевания с молоком матери? — кровь остановилась, и теперь слизеринец пытался вслепую стереть ее с лица.

Грейнджер, сердито цокнув языком, забрала у него испачканный платок и, смочив чистый край в снегу, осторожно стерла остатки крови с лица юноши.

— Как голова? — спросила она, меняя тему разговора.

— Проходит, — помолчав, сказал Том.

— Как часто она у тебя болит?

— Не так часто, чтобы это меня беспокоило, — безразлично бросил подросток. — Я просто не выспался.

— Мог хотя бы обезболивающее зелье выпить, — проворчала девушка, сворачивая платок и убирая его в карман.

Арчер раздраженно дёрнул плечом:

— Я бы выпил. Если бы оно помогало. Не страшно. Всё само проходит через какое-то время.

В глазах девушки с новой силой вспыхнуло беспокойство.

— Том, так не должно быть, — Гермиона села обратно на скамейку. — Зелье должно помогать даже при сильных болях.

— Должно, — согласился он. — Но не помогает.

Она помолчала, разглядывая оставшиеся на снегу алые капли.

— Гарри знает?

— Нет. И я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты держала свой язык за зубами.

— Но…

— Тут не о чем беспокоиться, — отрезал он, прерывая возражения. — Это просто мигрень.

Грейнджер устало вздохнула.

— Капризный, как ребенок, — буркнула она. — И такой же упрямый.

— Какой есть, — насмешливо фыркнул Арчер и поднялся на ноги. — Ну так что? Ты до сих пор хочешь сходить со мной в «Три метлы»? Или продолжим ссору на том месте, где остановились? — он иронично глянул на неё. — Кажется, ты уходила, пылая праведным негодованием.

Гермиона в молчании разглядывала лицо слизеринца. Он все еще был бледен и выглядел изможденным, словно несколько суток подряд нормально не спал. Ее пугало состояние юноши, и отступать так просто она не собиралась. Решительно вздернув подбородок, девушка встала пред ним, скрестив на груди руки.

— Не меняй тему разговора, Том. Ты не здоров. Если не хочешь рассказывать Гарри, пожалуйста! Но ты должен сходить к мадам Помфри. Вдруг это что-то серьезное? Пожалуйста, пойми, такие приступы просто так не случаются и дело совсем не в том, что ты просто не выспался. Что если это какое-то проклятье? Или яд? Или болезнь? Помнишь, как с Гарри на первом курсе? Ты же тогда бесился из-за того, что он вовремя не обратился за помощью, а теперь сам, как полный болван…

Том обреченно закатил глаза, поняв, что она теперь никогда от него не отвяжется. Ужасная, несносная, настырная, прилипчивая зануда. Навязчивая, раздражающая, кошмарная, бескомпромиссная, упрямая, надоедливая… Арчер резко подался вперед, обхватил руками ее лицо и поцеловал в губы, прерывая девушку на середине речи.

Гермиона застыла, забыв всё, о чем говорила. Сердце как бешеное колотилось в груди, а в ушах раздавался какой-то непонятный гул, словно она оказалось в центре торнадо. Мгновение спустя, Том отстранился и заглянул в её широко распахнутые глаза. Гермиона открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах сформулировать ни одной внятной мыли. Продолжая держать ее лицо в своих ладонях, юноша почти нежно улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Смотри как теперь тихо и спокойно вокруг, когда никто не читает нотаций, да? — не дав ей ответить, он продолжил: — Как насчет сливочного пива и пары пирожных? — Гермиона, словно загипнотизированная кивнула. — Вот и чудненько.

Он взял оторопевшую девушку за руку и повел за собой вниз по улице, оставляя позади воспоминания о мучительном приступе и гадком страхе, что на миг охватил его сознание, когда боль стала почти невыносимой.

  


* * *

Гарри уселся в кресло напротив Тома, который, прикрыв глаза, лежал на диване и как будто дремал. В гостиной к этому времени собрались почти все слизеринцы, делая домашнее задание или обсуждая прошедший день, но гомон голосов и смех, казалось, Арчера ничуть не беспокоили. Пару мгновений Поттер молча рассматривал друга.

— Паршиво выглядишь, — заметил он, Том приоткрыл один глаз, покосившись на приятеля.

— Спасибо.

— Я не шучу, — Гарри нахмурился. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Вы с Грейнджер прямо сговорились, — проворчал Том, снова закрывая глаза. — Я в порядке. Просто не выспался.

Поттер вздохнул, нехотя оставляя тему разговора.

— Кстати, раз уж ты заговорил про Гермиону, — оживился подросток. — Как вы сегодня погуляли?

— Терпимо.

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся.

— Когда вы пришли в «Три метлы» она выглядела так, словно ты её оглушил, — вспомнил он.

— Да, есть у меня привычка прикладывать девушек конфудусом на первом свидании шутки ради, — равнодушно протянул Арчер.

— «Свидании»? — удивленно переспросил Гарри. — Так это не просто прогулка была?

— О, Мерлин, катись уже спать, Гарри, — беззлобно проворчал Том.

— Так значит да? — развеселился Поттер.

— Так значит нет, — друг открыл глаза, опалив его недовольным взглядом. — Тебе заняться что ли нечем? Иди Малфоя доставай.

— Ты злой, — обижено заметил Поттер.

— А ты болван, — парировал Арчер. — Я же не жалуюсь.

Гарри фыркнул, помолчал немного, и собрался было уходить, когда Том его окликнул. Поттер помедлил, вопросительно глядя на него.

— Ты поговорил с Блэком по поводу, — Арчер приподнялся на локтях и оглядел гостиную, проверяя, есть ли кто-нибудь поблизости. — По поводу похода в Министерство? — шепотом закончил он, удостоверившись, что никто не сможет их подслушать.

— Нет, — Гарри скривился.

— Почему? — Том сел на диване скрестив ноги и Поттер, пожав плечами, уселся рядом:

— Мне не интересно, если честно.

— Зато интересно мне, — Арчер усмехнулся. — Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, ты мне еще потом спасибо скажешь.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Однажды ты эту свою палочку проспоришь.

— Не отходи от темы. Почему ты так упрямо не хочешь узнать полный текст? Это же напрямую тебя касается.

— Потому что я не верю в пророчества, — отрезал Поттер. — Лучше их вообще не знать.

— Незнание тебя в данном случае ни от чего не защитит, — терпеливо пояснил Том. — Ты же в курсе, как это работает. Если хотя бы один человек в это верит, предсказание сбывается. А у нас таких как минимум двое.

Поттер со стоном возвел глаза к потолку.

— Том, у нас есть два отличных, ни черта не понятных пророчества. На кой дьявол нам ещё и третье? Если тебе так скучно, можешь их расшифровывать. Лично меня ни одно из них не интересует.

— А вдруг там говорится, как тебе убить Тёмного Лорда? — предположил Том.

— Он уже мертв, — упрямо нахмурился Поттер.

— А надолго ли?

— Как воскреснет, сразу пойду узнавать полный текст пророчества с инструкцией по уничтожению, — язвительно проворчал Поттер.

— Ну почему ты такой идиот, а? — вздохнул Том. — Ты готов часами копаться в книгах, узнавая события прошлого, но упрямо отказываешься хотя бы попытаться заглянуть в будущее.

— Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы знать будущее, которое ещё не наступило. Гораздо полезнее знать прошлое.

— Какой в этом толк? — Арчер презрительно скривился.

— И кто после этого идиот? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Зная свою историю, мы можем избежать многих ошибок в будущем.

— А зная будущее, не надо вообще тратить время, копясь в прошлом, — парировал Том. — Это экономит кучу времени.

— Ага. И делает тебя безграмотным болваном. Взгляни на половину магического сообщества. Особенно на чистокровных. Они так кичатся своей родословной и происхождением, при этом даже не знают собственной истории. Любой среднестатистический Темный Лорд может без труда заморочить им мозги и отправить воевать, а они даже не поймут, за что умирают. Жалкое зрелище.

— Не спорю. Но это не значит, что нужно зарыть голову в песок, игнорируя будущее.

— Почему ты так одержим этим пророчеством? — мученически простонал Гарри.

— Потому что это касается тебя напрямую, Гарри, и мне чертовски не нравится то, что Дамблдор его от тебя скрывает. Более того, мне не нравится, что он знает полный текст. Это дает ему преимущество.

— Преимущество в чем? — Гарри насмешливо изогнул брови. — Не он же пытается меня убить.

— О, нет, он всего лишь пытается управлять твоей жизнью, — ядовито процедил Арчер. — Этого достаточно, чтобы поднять свою задницу и выяснить, наконец, чего он от тебя хочет.

Поттер промолчал, мрачно глядя на своего лучшего друга и обдумывая его слова.

— Хорошо, — нехотя решил он. — Я поговорю завтра с Сириусом.

— Отлично, — Том немного расслабился и в его обсидиановых глазах вспыхнул лукавый огонек: — ну а теперь поведай мне, сколько сегодня с тебя выторговала наша рептилоидная Дафна за это свидание.

— Почему рептилоидная? — растерялся Гарри.

— Ну а как мне ещё называть эту хладнокровную особь? — пожал плечами Том.

Поттер раздраженно вздохнул и покачал головой. Иногда Арчер был просто невыносим.

  


* * *

Ступени под ногами были скользкими и неустойчивыми. Каждый шаг приходилось делать медленно и осторожно, и все же он постепенно поднимался все выше, пока не достиг самой вершины, ступив на черную мраморную плиту. Порывистый, холодный ветер трепал его волосы и вздымал полы мантии, а над головой в кроваво-алом небе, словно провал пустой глазницы, чернел диск луны.

По телу прошла волна дрожи. Он не понимал, что это за место и не знал, зачем пришел сюда.

Ветер вдруг стих и вокруг наступила абсолютная тишина. В нос ударил тошнотворный смрад гниения и смерти. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит этот запах. Тьма медленно рассеивалась, открывая его глазам чудовищную картину. Далеко внизу земля была усеяна телами. Бесчисленное множество мертвецов окружало холм, и кроме них вокруг не было ничего, словно весь мир целиком состоял из гниющих трупов. Куда бы ни падал его взгляд, он видел лишь мертвые тела. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он хотел исчезнуть, сбежать проснуться, но всё, на что он был способен, это с содроганием взирать на смерть, царящую внизу, стоя на вершине холма… холма, полностью состоящего из сотен трупов сложенных друг на друга.

Неподвижный воздух вдруг заполнило жужжание насекомых. Тысячи мух, словно обезумев на этом пиру смерти, кружили над покойниками, откладывая личинки в гниющее мясо, пожирая разлагающуюся плоть, заползая в открытые раны.

Плита из черного мрамора под ногами дрогнула и пошла трещинами. Душу заполнил всепоглощающий ужас осознания, что эта плита — единственная преграда, отделяющая его от мира смерти и хаоса внизу. Что стоит ей исчезнуть, и смрадное море мертвых поглотит его.

Он в отчаянии опустил взгляд на единственное своё спасение — мраморную плиту и едва не закричал. У самых его ног лежал юноша. Его одежда на груди была разорвана и за обрывками ткани проглядывали сломанные ребра, приоткрытый рот кривился, словно застыв в последнем, предсмертном крике, спутанные черные волосы были пропитаны кровью. Знакомое до боли лицо осунулось и побелело, походя на восковую маску, безжизненные изумрудные глаза неподвижно взирали на алое небо.

В горле застрял крик отчаяния и ужаса. Чувствуя, что ноги его не держат, Том упал на колени, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица лучшего друга… лица, которое под маской смерти теперь казалось совершенно чужим.

— Нет, — даже не осознавая, что говорит вслух, простонал он, — нет, пожалуйста, нет…

Парализованный чувством чудовищной потери и собственной беспомощностью, он протянул руку, не решаясь коснуться тела перед ним. По щекам текли горячие слезы, но он не замечал этого.

— Кто это сделал? — с мучительной болью прошептал он. — Кто это сделал с тобой?!

Царящее вокруг безмолвие разорвал смех, посылающий по телу волну дрожи, потому что ни одно живое существо не могло бы издать столь отвратительного звука, похожего на механическое хихиканье старой заводной куклы. Гарри вдруг пошевелился. На долю секунды Тома охватила безумная надежда, что друг жив, что ему еще можно помочь. Он подался вперед и замер, когда вдруг понял, что изломанный, сводящий с ума смех исходит от Гарри, со скрежетом вырываясь из приоткрытого рта.

Чудовище с лицом его лучшего друга медленно село. Его движения были отрывистыми и странными, как у тряпичной марионетки. Голова качнулась, безвольно свесившись на грудь, а потом резко дернулась, поворачиваясь под неестественным углом. Раздался отвратительный хруст ломающихся позвонков и на Тома уставились мертвые глаза друга. Рот Гарри кривился в кошмарной усмешке, но губы его не шевелились, когда он заговорил:

— Это… ты… убил… его, — проскрежетал все тот же нечеловеческий голос. — Убил… всех… ты… убил…

— Нет, — Том в отчаянии качал головой, — нет, нет! Я бы никогда…

— Разорвал… грудь, — хрипел голос, — вырвал… сердце…

— Хватит, — выдохнул Том, — прекрати это, прошу…

— Посмотри… на… свои руки… посмотри… сколько… на них… крови…

Он опустил взгляд на собственные ладони. По пальцам стекали вязкие тёмно-бордовые капли. Задыхаясь от ужаса, Том зажмурился, молясь, чтобы это прекратилось.

— Вырвал… сердце, — слова через силу вырывались из приоткрытого рта мертвеца, — смотрел... как… он… умирает… как…все они… умирают…

— Замолчи! — в отчаянии закричал Том. — Заткнись!

— Смотри… на… меня… — велел голос, — смотри… в его… глаза…ты убил… его… Ты… убил…

— Неправда, — сипло шептал он. — Неправда, неправда, неправда, неправда…

Арчер застонал, зажимая окровавленными руками уши. На плечо опустилась ледяная рука, до боли стискивая пальцы.

— Смотри, Том… — прохрипел у самого уха покойник, — смотри… какой восхитительный… мир… ты создал… смотри…смотри…

— …снись… Том! Проснись! Том!

Кто-то с силой его встряхнул, Арчер распахнул глаза. Над ним нависало побледневшее лицо Гарри. В свете тусклого огонька его изумрудные глаза излучали призрачное сияние, делая образ пугающее нереальным. Все ещё находясь во власти своего кошмара, Том отшатнулся в сторону, скидывая с плеча руку Поттера и вжимаясь спиной в стену. Гарри растеряно замер.

— Том, это же я, что с тобой такое? — встревоженно спросил он.

Арчер тяжело дышал, всматриваясь в лицо лучшего друга почти диким взглядом.

— Г-Гарри? — прохрипел он.

— Да, кто же ещё? — с нервным смешком ответил Поттер.

Ещё мгновение Том ничего не говорил и не двигался, потом очень медленно поднял руку, со страхом коснувшись щеки друга кончиками пальцев, пытаясь убедиться, что он настоящий. Кожа под рукой была теплой и мягкой. С губ Арчера сорвался судорожный вздох. Перед ним **действительно** сидел Гарри. Друг был бледен и выглядел обеспокоенным, но его лицо совсем не походило на побелевшую, восковую маску с искаженными в посмертной ухмылке губами.

— Эм, Том? — окликнул его Поттер, пока тот, словно завороженный, ощупывал его лицо. — Ты как бы, м-м, в порядке вообще?

Пылающие жизнью зеленые глаза смотрели на него с тревогой и растерянностью. Арчер резко одёрнул руку и запустил пальцы в свои волосы, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний о глазах Гарри из его сна, в которых навечно застыла мертвая пустота.

— Да-да, — он скривился. — Просто приснился кошмар.

Поттер склонил голову к плечу, с сомнением глядя на друга, отмечая его нехарактерную нервозность, лихорадочно горящий взгляд и тяжелое дыхание. Помедлив, он подался вперед опуская ладонь на покрытый испариной лоб Арчера.

— Мне кажется, у тебя температура, — взволнованно сказал Гарри. — Может, мне позвать мадам Помфри?

— Не надо никого звать, — раздраженно бросил Том, постепенно приходя в себя и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Вокруг было темно и тихо. Поджав под себя ноги, Гарри сидел на его кровати и единственным источником света был тусклый огонек, плавающий в воздухе у него над головой. Похоже, была глухая ночь.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он.

— Я, — Гарри моргнул, словно и сам уже забыл, зачем пришел его будить. — А знаешь, это неважно, — торопливо сказал он. — Утром поговорим.

— Если это неважно, то какого дьявола ты сюда приперся посреди ночи? — прошипел Арчер.

— Эм, извини, — Поттер почесал затылок и вопросительно взглянул на друга. — Тебе уже лучше?

— Вполне, — процедил Арчер. — Проваливай.

— Да хватит беситься, Том, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Хочешь, я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь?

Друг взглянул на него, так, словно услышал страшнейшее оскорбление в своей жизни.

— Иди к дьяволу, Гарри, мне не нужна нянька, — он снова улегся в кровать и отвернулся к стене.

Поттер хмыкнул и, перебравшись в изножье кровати, устроился там поудобнее, погасив волшебный огонек. Он не понимал, что происходит с Томом и не знал, стоит ли беспокоиться. Возможно, это и правда был просто кошмар. Только вот Гарри никогда не видел своего друга настолько испуганным. И то, с какой безумной надеждой и одновременно отчаянием Арчер вглядывался в лицо Поттера в первые несколько мгновений после пробуждения, оставило в душе подростка неприятный осадок, словно за этим кошмаром крылось нечто большее, чем просто сон.

Решив, что обязательно выяснит, что творится с Томом, когда тот немного придет в себя, Гарри тихонько вздохнул, скосив глаза на неподвижный силуэт друга. Некоторое время он лежал без сна и явно жутко злился, но так и не настоял на том, чтобы Гарри ушел. Постепенно дыхание Арчера стало спокойным и ровным, указывая на то, что он уснул. Подождав ещё немного и убедившись, что никаких кошмаров другу больше не снится, Гарри осторожно слез с его кровати и в задумчивости уставился на открытую карту мародеров в своих руках — причину, по которой он изначально отправился будить Тома. Точнее причиной была точка с именем Барти Крауч, которая в этот самый момент спокойно бродила по замку. Поттеру чертовски хотелось знать, что делает в Хогвартсе посреди ночи глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества.

Гарри бросил последний взгляд на плотно задернутый полог кровати, в которой лежал Том. Ему жутко не хотелось идти на разведку в одиночку, но что-то подсказывало ему, что другу сейчас лучше отдохнуть.

«Пожалуй, я и сам могу все проверить», — решил юноша и, натянув поверх пижамы школьную мантию, тихонько вышел из спальни, прихватив с собой мантию-невидимку.

  


* * *

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, юноша брел по пустынному коридору подземелий к лестнице, поглядывая на карту. Крауч пока никуда не делся, что только подогревало любопытство подростка и заставляло его ускорить шаг. Через пару минут Гарри уже торопливо взбирался по ступеням, то и дело сверяясь с картой, он так торопился добраться до Крауча, что совершенно забыл о проклятых ловушках на лестнице и вспомнил о них только когда одна из ступеней, задрожав под его ногой, исчезла. Охнув, Гарри покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Пытаясь удержаться, он ухватился за доспехи, к счастью оказавшие поблизости. Ему удалось устоять, но к ужасу подростка сам доспех таким стойким не оказался и, накренившись, с грохотом обрушился низ по лестнице, по пути развалившись на части. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Поттер собрался было бежать с места преступления, когда из коридора послышались торопливые шаркающие шаги Филча и кошачье мяуканье.

— Что тут за шум? — ругался школьный завхоз, показавшись наверху лестницы вместе со своей кошкой Миссис Норрис. — Пивз, опять ты портишь школьное имущество?!

Он начал, прихрамывая, спускаться по ступеням, заметив разбросанные по полу части доспехов. Гарри развернулся, собираясь максимально бесшумно убраться обратно в подземелья, понимая, что ворчливый старик преградил ему путь наверх, но тут у подножья лестницы из тени выступил Снейп, отрезая Поттеру все пути к отступлению. Гарри едва не застонал от досады — ну почему именно сегодня им **всем** приспичило оказаться поблизости?!

— Филч? Что происходит? — холодно осведомился зельевар, глядя сквозь своего ученика на завхоза.

«Если Снейп поймет, что я здесь, он меня убьёт!» — на мгновение Гарри застыл на месте, оглушенный безвыходностью собственного положения, потом, заметив темную нишу в стене, где до это стоял доспех, торопливо шагнул туда, уходя с пути спускающегося по ступеням завхоза, и затих, стараясь по возможности даже не дышать.

— Мы с Миссис Норрис услышали шум, — поспешил объяснить Филч, остановившись в двух шагах от Гарри. — Пивз скатил вниз доспехи, профессор.

Снейп без особого интереса оглядел валяющиеся на полу латы.

— Я вижу.

Он взбежал по лестнице к Филчу. Гарри стиснул зубы, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Ну и компания.

— Пивз, по-вашему? — профессор, сощурившись, оглядел лестницу и теряющуюся во мраке часть коридора внизу, после чего задумчиво пробормотал: — Но Пивз не мог забраться в мой кабинет...

— У вас в кабинете тоже погром? — забеспокоился Филч.

— Разумеется, нет, — скривился мастер зелий — Я услышал шум…

— Верно, профессор, это доспехи катились...

— ... и пошел проверить...

— ... их скинул Пивз...

— ...по дороге я заметил, что в моем кабинете горят факелы, а дверца шкафа открыта настежь. Кто-то там хозяйничал.

— Но Пивз не мог...

— Конечно, не мог! — раздраженно процедил Снейп. — Я запечатываю кабинет заклинанием, которое может снять только волшебник.

Декан Слизерина снова оглядел лестницу, скользнул взглядом по невидимому под мантией Гарри, потом поднял волшебную палочку и парой взмахов собрал вместе части доспехов, возвращая их на место. Поттеру пришлось торопливо вжаться спиной в стену, чтобы не столкнуться с ними и не обнаружить своё присутствие.

— Идемте, Филч, поможете найти взломщика, — отрывисто велел профессор.

— Но я хотел...

Филч с сожалением обернулся, все ещё надеясь поймать Пивза.

«Иди. Ну, иди со Снейпом! Ну же, пожалуйста», — мысленно просил Гарри, опасаясь, что не сможет долго так простоять, а стоит ему только пошевелиться и он снова уронит доспехи. Миссис Норрис выглянула из-за ног хозяина и внимательно посмотрела прямо на слизеринца.

«Если кошка меня вычислит, это будет провал года», — Поттер побледнел, миссис Норрис повела носом, принюхиваясь, и отвернулась. Гарри едва слышно выдохнул.

— Профессор, — скулил тем временем Филч, — Пивз портит школьное имущество! Теперь-то уж директор меня послушает и навсегда вышвырнет мерзкого полтергейста из замка...

— Да что мне ваш полтергейст? В мой кабинет залезли, это куда важнее ваших…

Его злобное шипение прервал стук деревянного протеза по каменному полу. Профессор с Филчем посмотрели наверх. В свет факелов выступил новый участник событий. Гарри начало казаться, что кто-то наложил на него проклятье тотального невезения этим вечером.

Грюм остановился на самом верху лестницы, окинув зельевара и завхоза насмешливым взглядом.

«И как он, черт побери, так быстро тут оказался?» — задавался вопросом подросток, вспомнив, что буквально пару минут назад карта говорила о том, что Грюм сидит в своем кабинете, который находится на **шестом этаже** во имя Мерлина!

— Вечеринка в пижамах? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался бывший аврор.

— Мы с миссис Норрис услышали шум, — начал торопливо рассказывать завхоз, — а профессор Снейп обнаружил, что кто-то забрался в его каби...

— Замолчите! — прошипел зельевар, не сводя с Грюма ледяного взгляда.

Профессор ЗОТИ шагнул к лестнице, поглядел волшебным глазом на Снейпа, потом на Филча, его рот скривился в усмешке.

— Я верно расслышал? Кто-то проник к вам в кабинет, Снейп?

— Это неважно, — отрезал декан Слизерина.

— Напротив, очень важно. Кому понадобилось забраться в ваш кабинет?

— Какому-нибудь студенту, вероятно — прошипел зельевар. — Это не первый раз. Воруют ингредиенты для зелий из моего личного запаса.

— Стало быть, ингредиенты для зелий? А может, вы что-то прячете в вашем кабинете, а?

В глазах Снейпа полыхнула ярость.

— Вам прекрасно известно, что я ничего не прячу, — ровно произнес он. — Вы и сами тщательно обыскали мой кабинет.

Улыбка перекосила без того кривое лицо Грюма.

— Такова работа аврора, Снейп. Дамблдор приказал приглядывать...

— Дамблдор мне доверяет, — возразил профессор зелий сквозь зубы. — Я не верю, что он мог вам приказать это.

— Конечно, доверяет. Он вообще людям верит. Дает им возможность начать новую жизнь. А я считаю, есть пятна, которые не смываются. Понятно, о чем я?

При этих словах Снейп едва заметно вздрогнул, его черные глаза опасно сузились.

— А не вы ли, Грюм, пользуясь положением аврора, шарите в коем кабинете ночами? — процедил он.

— Может, и я, — не стал спорить Грозный Глаз, — прячь свои секреты сколько душе угодно, Снейп, рано или поздно я все их найду и упрячу тебя туда, где тебе самое место.

Декан Слизерина несколько мгновений безмолвно рассматривал ухмыляющегося аврора с опасным спокойствием в непроницаемо черных глазах.

— Осторожнее, Грюм, — с тихой угрозой сказал он, — твоя паранойя опасное качество. Если ты будешь слишком часто совать свой нос в чужие кабинеты, тебя может **совершенно случайно** убить какое-нибудь охранное заклинание.

Профессор ЗОТИ помрачнел.

— Угрожаешь мне, Снейп?

— Просто предупреждаю, — холодно проинформировал зельевар, — во избежание так сказать… — по его тонким губам скользнула недобрая усмешка, — трагических последствий.

На этом мастер зелий круто развернулся на каблуках, спускаясь обратно в подземелья.

— Профессор! — окликнул его завхоз, который до этого с молчаливой опаской наблюдал за перепалкой учителей, не решаясь вмешиваться, — а как же…

— Идите спать, Филч, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Снейп, растворяясь в тени ночного коридора.

Школьный завхоз еще пару секунд стоял на месте, не зная, что ему предпринять, после чего, торопливо попрощался с Грюмом и поспешил продолжить свой ночной обход. Гарри, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за профессором ЗОТИ. Тот так и стоял на середине лестницы с ненавистью глядя в ту сторону, где скрылся Снейп. Тихо фыркнув и что-то прорычав себе под нос, бывший аврор развернулся и захромал вверх по лестнице, следом за Филчем. Все ещё слыша удаляющееся клацанье деревянного протеза по полу, Гарри осторожно глянул на карту, проверяя, нет ли кого-нибудь поблизости. Снейп направлялся к своим комнатам, Филч брел куда-то по коридору первого этажа, а следом за ним… подросток недоверчиво уставился на карту — следом за Филчем двигалась точка с именем Барти Крауч.

Никакого Грюма поблизости даже не было.

Поттер рванулся с места, и чуть было снова не опрокинул проклятые доспехи, но на этот раз успел вовремя спохватиться, высвобождая свою магию. Доспехи беззвучно воспарили в воздухе, отплывая в сторону и позволяя юноше беспрепятственно выбраться из ниши на лестницу. Очень осторожно Гарри поставил на место злополучные доспехи и в задумчивости уставился на карту, наблюдая за Барти Краучем, который теперь поравнялся с Филчем. Подросток нахмурился, размышляя о том, как лучше поступить. Снейп сказал, что кто-то уже не в первый раз залез в его кабинет и украл ингредиенты. За пару недель до второго испытания Гарри и Том видели на карте Крауча, который как раз был в кабинете их профессора, а сегодня ночью Поттер заметил Крауча, когда тот бродил по подземельям. Во всей этой картине прослеживалась какая-то нехорошая закономерность. Нужно было как следует всё обдумать. Гарри негромко вздохнул, поплотнее запахнул мантию-невидимку и поспешил обратно в общежитие. Следовать за Краучем он не стал, решив, что на сегодня с него хватит приключений.

К тому же одну вещь Поттер понял наверняка. Этой ночью на лестнице буквально в двух шагах от него стоял совсем не Аластор Грюм.

  


* * *

Гарри стоял у входа в Большой зал, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу и оглядываясь по сторонам. В руках у него был открытый учебник по чарам, в который была вложена карта мародеров. Так как развернуть ее целиком у всех на глазах он не мог, Гарри пришлось оставить открытой только часть карты, в том месте, где был изображен Большой Зал и несколько коридоров. Проснувшись утром, после своей неудавшейся вылазки Гарри первым делом проверил карту, убедившись, что Крауч ещё в школе. Он был в кабинете вместе с Грюмом. Все это казалось очень странным. Выходило что бывший аврор в сговоре с Краучем, но зачем главе Департамента международного магического сотрудничества притворяться Грюмом — это было выше понимания Поттера. Гарри вздохнул, покосившись в сторону гостеприимно распахнутых дверей Большого Зала. Ему ужасно хотелось есть, но он боялся, что сидя за столом вместе с одноклассниками, не сможет незаметно наблюдать за картой, поэтому юноша остался стоять к коридоре, чувствуя на себе недоумевающие взгляды проходящих мимо учеников. Еще хуже было от того, что Том на завтрак не пошел, решив поспать подольше, и Гарри оказался вынужден выяснять все в одиночку.

— Поттер? — слизеринец оторвал взгляд от карты и взглянул на Малфоя и Забини, которые как раз направлялись на завтрак. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Жду Тома, — быстро соврал юноша, прикрывая книгу.

— В коридоре? — весело удивился Блэйз.

— Где-то в школьных правилах написано, что это запрещено? — огрызнулся Поттер. Ему нужно было поскорее избавиться от сокурсников, пока не появился Грюм… или Крауч.

Парочка его сокурсников переглянулась, после чего Драко фыркнул, смерив Гарри недовольным взглядом.

— Как знаешь.

Они с Забини оставили Поттера одного и тот вздохнул с облегчением, невольно радуясь тому, что слизеринцы никогда не лезли в чужие дела без приглашения. Наконец, юноша услышал стук деревянной ноги по полу и обернулся, наблюдая, как к нему, прихрамывая, приближается Грюм.

— Доброе утро, профессор, — вежливо поздоровался слизеринец, когда бывший аврор его заметил.

— А, Поттер, — учитель ЗОТИ остановился рядом с ним. — Ждешь кого-то?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул подросток. — Моего друга.

Грюм понимающе хмыкнул и смерил своего ученика пристальным взглядом. Гарри немного занервничал, опасаясь, что тот заподозрил его в неискренности, но профессор смотрел на него скорее с интересом.

— Как успехи с испытаниями? — наконец спросил он.

— Э-э, нормально, спасибо, сэр.

— Если нужна будет помощь, обращайся, готов поспорить пара фокусов на третьем испытании лишними не будут, — предложил Грюм.

— Спасибо, сэр, но я уверен, что справлюсь сам, — стараясь не выдать своего удивления и раздражения, ответил Гарри.

Ему отчаянно не нравился этот разговор, к тому же от Грюма исходил этот непонятный запах гнили, от которого подростка уже начало подташнивать, но как отвязаться от профессора, он не знал.

— Мне нравится твоя уверенность, Поттер. Немногим в твоем возрасте удается показать такие впечатляющие результаты в магии и смекалке.

— Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул Гарри, мысленно мечтая, чтобы Грюм, наконец, ушел.

— Ты, гляжу, парень не промах, — поразмыслив, сказал профессор. Оба его глаза: и настоящий и волшебный, были обращены к подростку. — Тебе, Поттер, не приходило в голову стать аврором?

Гарри едва не поперхнулся.

— Нет, — ответ вырвался прежде, чем слизеринец успел себя остановить, в итоге прозвучало это так, словно сама мысль о работе в аврорате вселяла в Поттера ужас.

Грюма, к счастью, такая реакция ничуть не насторожила.

— А ты подумай об этом на досуге, — посоветовал он. — Хорошенько подумай...

— Эм, ладно, — протянул слизеринец.

Профессор захромал в сторону Большого Зала, Гарри провожал его внимательным взглядом. Ему ужасно хотелось заглянуть в карту, но он решил дождаться, пока тот не уйдет. Стоило аврору скрыться из виду, как слизеринец тут же раскрыл учебник и уставился в карту. «Барти Крауч» вещала точка, двигающаяся через Большой Зал к преподавательским столам.

«Чертовщина какая-то, — думал про себя юноша, — в жизни не поверю, что Крауч так хорошо играет роль Грюма, что никто ни о чем не догадывается. Должен же кто-то заметить…» Гарри замер, размышляя, как долго это продолжается. С начала года? Или после Рождества? Когда вообще Крауч перестал показываться на публике? Уже несколько месяцев прошло с тех пор, как Поттер видел его в последний раз. Возможно, тогда они с Грюмом и поменялись местами? Но зачем, Мерлина ради? Пытаются вычислить того, кто подбросил имя Гарри в Кубок? Чушь! Крауч с самого начала был уверен, что Гарри сам это сделал, с чего вдруг ему теперь устраивать этот маскарад? И если уж на то пошло, почему бы не привлечь к этому делу какого-нибудь надежного служащего министерства? Вряд ли такой человек как Крауч будет самостоятельно заниматься расследованиями. Он ведь даже не аврор.

— Гарри!

Поттер вышел из задумчивости и поднял голову.

— О, привет, Гермиона.

Девушка подошла к нему и огляделась.

— Ты один?

— Да.

— А где Том?

— Спит.

— О, — в её глазах скользнула досада, и девушка торопливо сменила тему разговора. — Ты завтракал?

— Нет еще.

— Тогда, может быть… — она вдруг замолчала и с подозрением взглянула на друга, — А что ты тут делаешь, кстати?

— Да я, — Гарри вздохнул, собираясь убрать карту и отправиться на завтрак с Гермионой, когда ему в голову пришла идея, — ждал тебя, — гриффиндорка удивленно изогнула брови. — Ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

— Что именно? — осторожно уточнила она.

— Мне нужно проверить одну вещь, — торопливо заговорил Гарри. — Ты можешь последить за Грюмом на завтраке?

Карие глаза девушки изумленно распахнулись:

— Ч-что?!

— Просто наблюдай за ним и если он соберется уходить, задержи его.

— Зачем?

— Я потом тебе все объясню! — Гарри отступил на шаг. — Пожалуйста, Гермиона, это очень важно!

— Ну хорошо, — помедлив ответила гриффиндорка. — Как долго мне его задерживать?

— Так долго, как сможешь! — Поттер просиял улыбкой. — Спасибо!

Развернувшись на каблуках, он бросился к лестнице.

— Гарри! — крикнула ему вслед гриффиндорка. — Постой!

Но он уж скрылся за поворотом. Раздраженно вздохнув, девушка покачала головой, глядя вслед слизеринцу.

— И что это было? — пробормотала она себе под нос.

  


* * *

Гарри набегу развернул карту и нашел кабинет ЗОТИ. Точка с именем «Аластор Грюм» до сих пор была там. Поттер только сейчас вдруг задался вопросом, видел ли он на карте Грюма где-нибудь еще в школе, кроме кабинета ЗОТИ, хоть раз. Кажется, каждый раз, когда он смотрел на карту в этом году, аврор был только там.

«Странно все это», — думал подросток, направляясь к кабинету ЗОТИ и пытаясь придумать причину своего вторжения, на случай, если его кто-нибудь обнаружит.

В аудитории было тихо и пусто. Гарри пересек класс и остановился у двери в кабинет профессора, собираясь с мыслями. На всякий случай он снова посмотрел в карту. Крауч был на завтраке, а Грюм прямо за дверью. Не зная, как лучше поступить, Поттер осторожно постучался:

— Профессор Грюм? — позвал он.

В ответ не раздалось ни звука.

— Профессор, могу я войти? Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Снова тишина.

Гарри нервно передернул плечами, и собрался было заглянуть в кабинет, но его рука замерла в миллиметре от дверной ручки, когда ему почудилось, будто его пальцы коснулись какой-то едва ощутимой преграды. Словно дверь укрывала тончайшая невидимая ткань. Помедлив, Поттер сосредоточился, более внимательно осматривая вход в кабинет и тогда, наконец, разобрался, в чем дело: дверь была запечатана охранными чарами. Они были несложные — просто магическая завеса, но стоило кому-нибудь потревожить её и раздастся сигнал тревоги. Подросток сосредоточился, призывая собственную магию. Почувствовав, как по плечам скользнул тонкий шелк магической энергии, он протянул руку и осторожно потянул в сторону защитный полог, который поддался с такой легкостью, словно Гарри отодвигал газовую тюль. Будь его магия прежней, Гарри, наверное, ни за что не удалось бы провернуть такой фокус: охранное заклинание оставалось на месте, лишь чуть сдвинулось в сторону, позволяя подростку беспрепятственно попасть в кабинет не поднимая тревоги. Радуясь, что его магия теперь позволяет ему делать такие манипуляции с чарами, Гарри перешагнул порог и огляделся. На первый взгляд в кабинете никого не было, хотя карта упрямо указывала на то, что Грюм находится здесь.

— Профессор? — на всякий случай снова позвал слизеринец.

Ему никто не ответил.

«Да где же он?! — Юноша переступил с ноги на ногу, опасливо поглядывая по сторонам, — Ну не прячется же аврор со стажем под столом», — подумал, Гарри.

Воспоминания услужливо подкинули ему события прошлогодней давности, когда он случайно обнаружил профессора Люпина в этом самом кабинете в облике огромного волка. Как раз под столом он и прятался. Нервно сглотнув и чувствуя себя очень глупо, Гарри наклонился и заглянул под стол. Ничего кроме тонкого слоя пыли там не обнаружилось, и Поттер вздохнул спокойнее.

Взгляд юноши скользнул по широкому стеллажу, что стоял у противоположной стены. Часть полок занимали книги, часть была уставлена разнообразными волшебными приборами непонятного назначения. Некоторые из них жужжали, вращались вокруг своей оси или тускло светились, но угрозы вроде как не представляли. Слизеринец не спеша прошел вглубь кабинета, оглядываясь по сторонам. В дальнем углу стояло зеркало, точнее нечто похожее на зеркало, но когда Гарри подошел ближе, он не увидел там своего отражения — только молочно белый туман, в котором двигались неясные, расплывчатые тени. Пожав плечами, подросток отвернулся от зеркала и продолжил осмотр кабинета, но ничего примечательного в глаза не бросалось. Громоздкий письменный стол у окна был завален свитками с контрольными работами и домашними заданиями, там же стояло несколько приборов, похожих на те, что светились и жужжали в шкафу, и банка с раствором, где плавало какое-то существо, похожее на помесь лягушки и паука. Подросток некоторое время с интересом рассматривал странное животное, гадая, что это такое, после чего отошел от стола. В углу, прямо за письменным столом стоял здоровенный сундук, запечатанный семью замками. Гарри склонился над ним, подергал пару замков и с сожалением отступил в сторону — без ключей не открыть.

Юноша в задумчивости уставился на сундук. Любопытство грызло его изнутри. Может попробовать пару заклинаний? Убедившись, что никаких охранным чар вкруг сундука нет, Гарри вытащил волшебную палочку и, выбрав наугад один из замков, попробовал несколько отпирающих чар. Ни одно заклинание не сработало. Слизеринец с сожалением скривился. Ему было чертовски интересно, что же там такое в этом сундуке, если Грюм… или Крауч запер его на столько замков. Должно быть, это нечто интересное! Поттер огляделся. Быть может, ключ где-то в кабинете. Уже совершенно не переживая из-за того что копается в вещах профессора, подросток обшарил ящики стола и даже успел осмотреть несколько полок, прежде чем, опомнившись, сверился с картой и едва не вскрикнул: Крауч был почти на шестом этаже! Понимая, что тот будет здесь меньше чем через пару минут, Гарри торопливо захлопнул дверцу шкафа, последний раз обвел комнату внимательным взглядом, надеясь, что нигде не осталось следов его вторжения, после чего торопливо покинул «место преступления». Закрыв дверь, подросток опустил на место полог защитного заклинания. То и дело посматривая на карту, где к кабинету неумолимо приближался Крауч, Гарри выскочил в коридор и бросился бежать в противоположном направлении. Буквально за поворотом был тайный ход, через который слизеринец без особых проблем добрался до пятого этажа. Только оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от лже-Грюма, Гарри остановился возле лестницы и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться и унять нервную дрожь. Он много чего успел натворить за годы обучения в Хогвартсе, но кажется, еще ни разу не вламывался без спроса в кабинет профессора.

«Если Грюм и правда был там и всё видел, то мне конец, — зажмурившись, думал Поттер. — С другой стороны, с какой стати ему от меня прятаться?»

Да и негде там было спрятаться, если уж на то пошло.

— Гарри! — слизеринец вздрогнул и вскинул голову: чуть ли не прыгая через ступеньку, к нему поднималась Гермиона. — Я уже подумала, что ты попадешься!

— Попадусь? — Поттер выпрямился и невинно моргнул. — Кому попадусь?

— Я не дура, Гарри, — нахмурилась девушка, — вполне очевидно, что ты просил меня отвлечь Грюма, чтобы пробраться в его кабинет. Зачем ты это сделал?

— Тише! — Гарри приложил палец к губам, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Не здесь, — он взял её за руку и потянул за собой. — Идем, я все тебе расскажу.


	19. Волшебные премудрости

Гермиона наблюдала, как друг в абсолютном молчании меряет шагами пустынный коридор, пребывая в каких-то своих мыслях, и гадала, все ли с ним в порядке. Он так ничего и не объяснил, только притащил ее на седьмой этаж и теперь с таинственным видом бродил туда-сюда, хмуро глядя себе под ноги.

Она огляделась по сторонам. Вокруг было совершено безлюдно. Гермиона вздохнула и снова посмотрела на друга.

— М-м, Гарри, ты собирался рассказать мне, что происходит, — напомнила она, уже не зная, чего ждать от Поттера.

Тот в ответ промычал что-то нечленораздельное и остановился, повернувшись спиной. Гермиона сердито поджала губы, прожигая взглядом взъерошенный затылок.

— Гарри, это уже не смеш…

Она замолчала, когда в сплошной стене появилась дверь.

Глаза Гермионы удивленно расширились. Гарри в пол-оборота взглянул на неё и открыл загадочную дверь, отступая в сторону:

— После вас.

Не сказав ни слова, она прошла вперед и, чуть помедлив, переступила порог. Поттер вошел следом и, закрыв за собой дверь, привалился к ней спиной, наблюдая за тем, как его подруга остановилась посредине комнаты, в некотором недоумении осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Это…

— Выручай-комната, — подсказал с легкой полуулыбкой Гарри.

— Поразительно, — выдохнула она, — я читала о ней в «Тайнах и Загадках Хогвартса». Выручай-комнату называли одним из неподтвержденных мифов школы.

— Ну, считай, уже подтвержденным, — весело заметил Поттер. — Эта комната на самом деле настоящее чудо! — сказал он, искренне радуясь, что наконец-то может поделиться этим секретом с Гермионой, и одновременно гадая, почему не привел её сюда раньше. — Она может предоставить практически что угодно, за исключением, пожалуй, еды.

— Даже книги? — глаза гриффиндорской отличницы вспыхнули азартом.

Гарри кивнул, лукаво ухмыляясь:

— Включая те, что находятся в Запретной секции.

— О, Мерлин, — теперь Гермиона выглядела так, словно попала в Рай при жизни. — Так вот, где вы с Томом постоянно пропадаете.

Гарри кивнул, решив, что про библиотеку Слизерина рассказывать не стоит — Гермиона не поймет. К тому же это было бы слишком жестоко — рассказать об огромной коллекции редчайших книг, которые она никогда не сможет прочитать, так как доступ к библиотеке был только у наследников основателя.

— Выручай-комната может принять любой облик, стоит только пожелать! — объявил он, отгоняя невольное чувство вины. В конце концов, Гермиона была его подругой, а он столько всего от неё скрывал.

— О, — она снова огляделась, — и ты пожелал, чтобы она выглядела, как кабинет профессора Грюма, потому что?…

— Мне так проще думать, — Гарри прошел вглубь комнаты и уселся за рабочий стол, заваленный пергаментами и свитками. — Я, конечно, смог представить только то, что запомнил, но хоть так.

— Ну, ты достаточно много запомнил, — насмешливо отметила Гермиона, взяв со стола банку с раствором, в котором плавало какое-то странное существо. Повертев ее в руках, девушка поставила банку обратно и села в кресло напротив Поттера. — Так ты расскажешь мне, что происходит?

Вместо ответа Гарри вдруг вызвал своего домовика и попросил привести к ним Арчера, как только тот проснется и позавтракает. Виви исчез, оставляя двух подростков в одиночестве. Поттер выдержал небольшую паузу, словно размышляя, стоит ли начинать разговор без лучшего друга, окинул воссозданную копию кабинета Грюма задумчивым взглядом и все-таки вытащил из сумки Карту Мародеров. Тома они могут ждать еще долго, а излишне темпераментная девушка напротив особенным терпением не отличалась и вполне могла начать допрос с пристрастием, если в ближайшее время не услышит объяснений. Сдвинув в сторону бумаги, он полностью развернул пергамент и разложил на столешнице, прошептав пароль, открывающий карту. Гермиона перегнулась через стол, с интересом наблюдая, как на бумаге постепенно появляется детальное изображение внутреннего устройства замка, и вскинула вопросительный взгляд на друга.

— Это Карта Мародеров, — пояснил Поттер, исследуя взглядом переплетения коридоров, нарисованных на пергаменте. — Её сделали мой отец, Сириус, Ремус и, хм, Петтигрю, когда здесь учились. На ней видны все, кто находится в Хогвартсе.

В ответ послышалось неопределенное «о», после чего Гермиона обратила внимание на карту. Гарри даже удивился, что она по своему обыкновению не стала заваливать его вопросами или обвинениями в том, что он не рассказывал про карту раньше.

— И на что мы смотрим? — несколько мгновений спустя, уточнила она.

— Вот на это, — Гарри нашел то, что искал, и ткнул пальцем в точку на карте.

Девушка нахмурилась:

— Я думала, что Барти Крауч болен, — сказала она, недоуменно наблюдая, как выше обозначенный волшебник преспокойно бродит по коридору третьего этажа. — Об этом даже в «Пророке» упоминали.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Гарри и, сделав глубокий вдох, пустился в пересказ событий прошлой ночи.

Он рассказал Гермионе о своей неудавшейся вылазке, о Грюме, который никогда не выходит из своего кабинета, и о Крауче, который почему-то изображает профессора ЗОТИ. Та слушала, не перебивая, и только все больше хмурилась. Когда Поттер замолчал, Гермиона ещё какое-то время безмолвно наблюдала за передвижениями точки с именем «Барти Крауч» по коридорам замка, после чего задумчиво протянула:

— Возможно, твоя карта просто ошибается.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Карта никогда не ошибается.

— Откуда тебе знать? — с сомнением уточнила она. — Ее сделали четверо подростков сто лет назад, возможно чары ослабели…

— Гермиона, поверь мне, карта не ошибается, — настаивал Гарри. — В прошлом году она утверждала, что по школе бродит, вроде как покойный, Питер Петтигрю, мы тогда тоже думали, что с картой что-то не так и были неправы. И потом, я её проверял. С чарами все в порядке.

— Как ты мог её проверять? — не поняла Гермиона.

Поттер с улыбкой пожал плечами:

— Я просто выяснил, как она устроена и убедился, что всё работает, как надо. И если сейчас карта показывает, что по школе ходит Крауч, а в кабинете сидит Грюм, значит, так оно и есть.

— Ну, хорошо, — всё еще не очень убежденно протянула Гермиона. — Давай, на мгновение, допустим, что Крауч изображает профессора Грюма. Зачем?

— Отличный вопрос! — ехидно заметил Гарри. — Именно это я и пытался выяснить.

— Вломившись к нему в кабинет? — язвительно уточнила та.

— Я искал настоящего Грюма, — проворчал Поттер.

— Как я понимаю, ты его не нашел, — заметила она, слизеринец мрачно кивнул. Гермиона хмыкнула: — Что опять же приводит меня к мысли, что все дело в карте.

— Да оставь ты карту в покое, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Ну и где же, по-твоему, тогда был профессор Грюм? — насмешливо полюбопытствовала Гермиона, — прятался в шкафу, пока ты переворачивал ящики его стола?

Гарри глянул на подругу исподлобья. Иногда она жутко напоминала ему Долохову. Даже интонации были похожи.

— По-моему, ты переобщалась с Хельгой, — не сдержавшись, прокомментировал он. — Скоро тоже начнешь курить трубку и ругаться русским матом.

— Хельга никогда не опустится до грязной ругани, — оскорбилась за наставницу Гермиона.

— Ну, я не знаю, что она там тараторит на своем языке, когда злится, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Мы с Томом думаем, что это русский мат.

— Потому что вы дураки, — отрезала Грейнджер. — Хельга слишком хорошо воспитана для этого.

— Ты ее идеализируешь, — иронично сообщил Гарри. — Так вот, — он вернулся к прерванной теме, — я абсолютно точно уверен, что Грюм в кабинете, но не понимаю, где он, — он обвел взглядом воссозданную копию кабинета. — Не то что бы тут было много мест, где можно было спрятаться, так ведь?

— Маскирующие чары?

— Проверил. Не было. Ни маскирующих, ни дезиллюминационных, ни каких-либо других.

Гермиона с любопытством взглянула на него.

— А что ты собирался делать, если бы нашел в кабинете настоящего профессора Грюма?

Гарри от такого вопроса немного растерялся. Не то что бы у него был какой-то продуманный план, когда он отправлялся на разведку…

— Эм… ну, я бы спросил у него, что они с Краучем задумали, — неуверенно сказал он.

Гермиона смерила друга очень красноречивым взглядом.

— Отличный план, Гарри, просто замечательный, — язвительно прокомментировала она. — Ты не думал написать книгу «Список самых дурацких идей, чтобы нажить себе море проблем»?

— С Томом ты, кажется, тоже переобщалась, — проворчал себе под нос Поттер.

— Гарри!

— Да что такого могло случиться? — он беспечно пожал плечами. — Я же ничего противозаконного не делал!

— Ты, как минимум, без разрешения влез в кабинет профессора, — напомнила Гермиона, — что уже само по себе является серьезным проступком. Это могло бы стоить тебе кучи баллов! Или ты до конца года сидел бы на отработках после такого!

— Гермиона, по школе в обличии Грюма разгуливает Крауч, — закатил глаза Гарри. — А Грюм в это время почему-то сидит в своём кабинете. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что они стали бы рисковать своим прикрытием, чтобы назначить мне отработку. Даже если Грюм и видел меня в своем кабинете, он предпочел не обнаруживать свое присутствие.

— Да, но, если он тебя видел, то теперь знает, что ты в курсе подмены, — обеспокоенно сказала Гермиона.

— А вот и нет, — Гарри широко ухмыльнулся. — Он только знает, что излишне любопытный четверокурсник пробрался к нему в кабинет, чтобы потешить свое любопытство. Ничего криминального.

— О, и часто ты вламываешься в кабинеты учителей любопытства ради? — ехидно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Ну, честно говоря, в первый раз, — он наткнулся на её красноречивый взгляд и торопливо продолжил: — Но это не значит, что до меня никто не пробовал. Уверен, все так делают.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотала Грейнджер. — Ну, хорошо. Вот чего я не понимаю, так это зачем глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества изображает бывшего аврора, когда этот самый аврор прячется в своём кабинете?

— Причем весьма талантливо изображает, — добавил от себя Гарри, припомнив, как вел себя Крауч в своём собственном обличии: ничего общего с тем, каким он был теперь, под личиной Грюма.

Подумав немного, Поттер не слишком убежденно предположил:

— Может быть, они пытаются вычислить того, кто подкинул в Кубок моё имя?

— И Барти Крауч, глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества, вызвался добровольцем? — скептически уточнила Гермиона. — С чего вдруг он сам будет заниматься такими вещами? В Аврорате что, нехватка компетентных сотрудников?

— И как им вообще удалось провернуть такой трюк под носом у Дамблдора? — соглашаясь с подругой, хмыкнул Гарри. — Директор с Грюмом вроде как друзья… ну, или что-то вроде того… неужели он не заметил перемен в поведении Грюма?

— Возможно, директор в курсе подмены? — предположила Гермиона.

Поттер помассировал переносицу. Вся эта картина была какой-то жутко нелогичной, как ни посмотри.

— И что же получается? Дамблдор, Крауч и Грюм втроем затеяли этот нелепый, чудной маскарад, чтобы что? Вычислить воображаемого шпиона в Хогвартсе?

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что директор Каркаров был пожирателем смерти? — помедлив, протянула Гермиона. — Может так быть, что они за ним следят?

— Да может, конечно, — вздохнул Гарри, — но причем тут, Мерлина ради, Крауч? Согласись, было бы куда разумнее, если бы за директором Дурмстранга следил Грюм, из них двоих он куда более подходящая кандидатура. Крауч тут вообще лишнее звено. К тому же, он явно недолюбливает и Дамблдора, и меня. Он бы скорее согласился, что я сам подбросил своё имя в Кубок, чем стал бы устраивать такой балаган ради того, чтобы вычислить шпиона, которого тут может даже не быть. Когда Кубок выбросил моё имя, он вообще угрожал мне допросом в Аврорате! — Гарри резко стих, сообразив, что начал слишком уж громко и эмоционально излагать мысли, и в некотором смущении прочистив горло, продолжил уже куда спокойнее: — В общем, я пытаюсь сказать, что помимо Крауча, у Дамблдора достаточно других доверенных лиц, кому это можно было бы поручить.

Грейнджер непонимающе нахмурилась:

— Ну и что ты предполагаешь? Что этот маскарад профессор Грюм и мистер Крауч устроили, никого в это дело не посвящая?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Да черт их знает. Я вообще не понимаю, для чего они всё это затеяли.

Гермиона ещё какое-то время задумчиво хмурилась.

— Гарри, все-таки это совсем глупость. Не будет Крауч устраивать такой цирк под носом у Дамблдора, не поставив того в известность. Он же министерский чиновник, а не сыщик. Даже если бы они с профессором Грюмом действительно затеяли эту подмену, кто-нибудь уже давно бы заметил.

— Я и сам об этом думал. Но как тогда это объяснить? — Поттер откинулся на спину стула, прикрыв глаза. — Наверное, стоит как-то разузнать о том, кто может быть в курсе подмены. Например, Перси Уизли? Он ведь помощник Крауча и должен что-то знать.

— И как ты это представляешь? Письмо ему напишем? — фыркнула Гермиона. — «Дорогой Перси, расскажи нам, пожалуйста, зачем твой начальник уже несколько месяцев изображает профессора Грюма, в то время как сам профессор Грюм безвылазно сидит у себя в кабинете? Мы просто тут подумали, вдруг ты в курсе?», — она закатила глаза, — уверена, он сразу же всё тебе расскажет.

Гарри раздраженно взглянул на подругу:

— Я просто предложил.

— К тому же, чтобы бросаться такими заявлениями, нужно иметь хоть какие-то доказательства, — продолжила размышлять Гермиона. — Вряд ли упоминание о твоей карте кого-то убедит, — она помолчала. — Оно и меня-то не слишком убедило.

— Я про карту и не собирался никому рассказывать, — проворчал Поттер.

— А как ты тогда хочешь объяснить свою осведомленность? — удивилась Гермиона, которая была уверена, что друг планирует использовать карту мародеров как доказательство.

— Это зависит от того, будем ли мы кому-то рассказывать о подмене, — резонно заметил Поттер.

— Что значит «будем ли рассказывать»? — Грейнджер изумленно взглянула на него. — Мы, как минимум, должны проинформировать директора, — при этих словах Поттер недовольно скривился, но высказаться девушка ему не дала, продолжая свою мысль. — Если профессор Дамблдор что-то знает, то расскажет нам, а если нет — примет меры.

— Да, конечно, прямо возьмет и всё сразу расскажет, — саркастично хмыкнул Гарри.

— И когда это в последний раз наш «золотой» директор предпринимал хоть какие-то меры? — добавил насмешливый голос от двери.

Гарри и Гермиона одновременно обернулись: на пороге, привалившись плечом к косяку и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Арчер.

— И давно ты тут подслушиваешь? — пробурчал Поттер.

— Не очень, — признал Том, — я всё ждал подходящей фразы, чтобы эффектно вмешаться в разговор, — он прошел вглубь кабинета, иронично рассматривая обстановку. — Интересное решение, Гарри, — прокомментировал он. — Примериваешь на себя образ профессора ЗОТИ? Не думал, что тебя вдруг потянет к преподаванию.

Поттер усмехнулся.

— А что такого? Эта работа не лучше и не хуже остальных, — заметил он.

— Ну, то, что не лучше, это точно, — фыркнул Арчер. — Так о какой подмене речь?

Гарри немного поворчал о том, что теперь ему придется все заново пересказывать, но все же ввел друга в курс дела. Когда он замолчал, Арчер, который до этого бродил по кабинету, скучающе рассматривая обстановку, со вздохом покачал головой:

— Совет на будущее, Гарри, никогда даже не думай о том, чтобы начать карьеру сыщика, у тебя это до обидного паршиво выходит.

— Спасибо большое, — насупился Поттер.

— Мне не жалко ценного совета для друга, — великодушно улыбнулся Том, усевшись на край стола. — Особенно, если друг — идиот.

— Почему это?!

— Ну, во-первых, какого дьявола ты поперся на разведку один? — все так же спокойно осведомился Том.

— Не хотел тебя будить, — пробубнил Гарри.

Арчер смерил его красноречивым взглядом, словно спрашивая: «Ты серьезно или издеваешься?»

— Если память мне не изменяет, ты без особых зазрений совести растормошил меня сегодня посреди ночи, — известил он. — Уточни, пожалуйста, когда конкретно ты заботливо решил меня не будить? Когда тряс меня как грушу или когда я уже проснулся? Ты в курсе, что с твоей логикой что-то серьезно не в порядке?

Гарри помолчал, гадая, стоит ли упоминать о кошмаре при Гермионе.

— Ты вроде как был не в настроении разговаривать, — осторожно напомнил он.

— Да, когда ты начал блеять что-то вроде «ой, извини Том, я разбудил тебя в четыре утра просто потому, что мне приспичило тебя разбудить в четыре утра, спи теперь дальше». Скажи спасибо, что я тебя не проклял вообще.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Ты драматизируешь.

— Ничего подобного, — усмехнулся Том. — Я всего лишь негодую. Итак, — продолжил мысль он, — ты благополучно решил пройтись по школе в одиночку, разнес школьное имущество, собрал в одном месте и в одно время самый малоприятный контингент школы, чудом избежал неприятностей, а потом, на следующее же утро, вломился в кабинет Грюма, где предположительно находился сам Грюм, и, ничуть не смущаясь, лазил по его шкафам и ящикам, даже не беспокоясь, что тебя могли видеть? И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я назвал тебя идиотом?

— И что с того, что меня могли видеть? — не отступал Гарри.

— А, то есть ты даже об этом не подумал? — почти с жалостью уточнил Том, явно начиная злиться.

— Я вообще не понимаю, какой смысл Грюму было прятаться, если он знал, что я в его кабинете? — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Ой, дай подумать? — ядовито протянул Том. — Как насчет попытки сохранить секрет от настырного студента, который вечно сидит по уши в неприятностях и явно втянет в эти неприятности всех невиновных, случайно оказавшихся поблизости? Гарри, ну включи же свои мозги, ведь для чего-то они у тебя в лохматой черепушке есть! Если эта парочка конспираторов устраивает под носом директора балаган с игрой в переодевание и никого в это не посвящает, то вряд ли она захочет посвятить в это сопливого школьника, от которого и так полно проблем.

— Ты сегодня какой-то особенно «милый», Том, — обиделся Гарри.

— Потому что ты ведешь себя как недоумок, — строго отрезал Арчер. — Ты хоть на секунду задумался, чем это может тебе грозить?

— Вот именно, Гарри, — Гермиона в абсолютном молчании слушала перепалку друзей, но тут всё же не сдержалась. — Ты же мог сорвать все расследование. Крауч и так тебя не любит, представь, что он может тебе устроить, если узнает?

— Да, конечно, — саркастично протянул Том, — именно это меня и беспокоит, — он закатил глаза. — Вам, гениям, не пришло в голову, что они не шпиона в Хогвартсе ищут?

— В смысле? — Гарри вытаращил глаза на друга. — Ты думаешь, это они подбросили моё имя в кубок?

— Вполне допускаю эту мысль, — спокойно кивнул Том.

— Мне как-то мало верится, что Аластор Грюм, который всю жизнь боролся с пожирателями и Волдемортом, желает Гарри зла, — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Если ты забыла, Грюм и из кабинета не выходит, — сообщил Арчер. — И получается, что всем тут заправляет Крауч. И почему, хотелось бы знать, он соврал, что болен, а сам изображает Грюма? Возможно, у него есть какой-нибудь план, чтобы дискредитировать Гарри в глазах общественности. Взять хотя бы ту же Скитер. Мы ведь до сих пор не знаем, где она собирает компромат.

— Считаешь, Крауч её снабжает информацией? — уточнил Поттер.

— Как вариант, — ответил Том. — Возможно, это одна из причин, почему Скитер ничуть не беспокоится за свою репортерскую карьеру, скармливая читателям всю эту лабуду насчет тебя.

— То есть, по-твоему, Крауч занял место Грюма, чтобы шпионить за мной и подбрасывать Скитер всякие подробности моей жизни? — скептически протянул Гарри. — Как-то это уж совсем глупо на мой взгляд. Да и причем тут тогда Грюм? — он фыркнул. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы я так сильно ему насолил, чтобы он согласился помогать Краучу. Да и глупо это, — Гарри развел руками, — ну вот совсем глупо.

— Нужно все-таки рассказать Дамблдору, — сказала Гермиона. — Покажем ему карту, объясним то, что видели, уверена, он поможет.

— Показать карту Дамблдору? — ахнул Гарри. — Ну уж нет. Она мне еще нужна, спасибо большое.

— Думаешь, он заберет у тебя вещь, доставшуюся от отца? — покачала головой Гермиона. — Он не станет этого делать.

— Я бы не был в этом так сильно уверен, — пробурчал Поттер.

— Гарри, он подарил тебе мантию-невидимку на первом курсе! Не то что бы это была очень подходящая вещь для ребенка, — напомнила девушка.

— Он мне её не подарил, а вернул, — упрямо нахмурился тот. — И это он сделал по собственной доброй воле. А вот о карте он не знает. И я не собираюсь его просвещать.

— Но ведь Дамблдор…

— Да оставь ты в покое Дамблдора, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Арчер. — Он только все испортит.

— Почему вы так ему не доверяете? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Он директор и очень влиятельный и могущественный волшебник. Кто, как не он, сможет решить все это?

На этих словах Арчер издал язвительный смешок, обратив на Гермиону ироничный взгляд:

— О, да, конечно, он-то всё мигом решит! — хмыкнул юноша. — Так же, как решил проблему с отравлением Гарри на первом курсе. Или, возможно, историю с Василиском на втором? Или, быть может, он как-то помог Сириусу, когда его без суда запихнули в Азкабан? Или когда в прошлом году Питер Петтигрю обнаружился в школе? Или когда похитили Гарри? О! Или когда волшебная кора Гарри разваливалась на части? Он тогда придумал просто гениальное решение — блокировать его магию и превратить Гарри в чёртова сквиба. Воистину, он шикарно решает все проблемы, Гермиона, — под конец этой речи на губах Тома по-прежнему играла улыбка, но глаза были холодны как лед. — И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему мы ему не доверяем?

Гермиона поняла, что этот спор ей не выиграть

— Но надо же хоть кому-то рассказать! — беспомощно произнесла она. — Нельзя просто узнать такой секрет и оставить его при себе. Это может быть опасно, в конце концов!

— Может, Снейпу рассказать? — помолчав, предложил Гарри.

— Нет, — в один голос отрезали Том и Гермиона.

— Почему? — расстроился Поттер.

— Он тут же расскажет Дамблдору, — закатил глаза Том, а Гермиона одновременно с ним произнесла:

— Он же бывший Пожиратель Смерти.

Оба слизеринца непонимающе взглянули на девушку.

— А это тут при чем? — нахмурился Гарри.

— При том, — вздохнула Гермиона, — что ему не стоит доверять.

— Ты не права, — покачал головой Поттер и тут же сменил тему. — Может, Сириусу рассказать?

— Ему тем более рассказывать не стоит, — фыркнул Том. — Он взбесится и наломает дров.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — раздраженно уточнила Грейнджер. — Просто промолчать?

— Давай подождем немного и понаблюдаем? — предложил Гарри. — Не стоит что-либо сейчас предпринимать. Слишком всё непонятно. Если мы сейчас необдуманно вмешаемся, то можем все только испортить. Лучше попробуем незаметно выяснить, что происходит.

— При условии, что ты не сдал себя с потрохами, пока шарил в кабинете Грюма, — отстраненно напомнил Том.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Даже если Крауч теперь знает, что мы знаем, что Грюм знает, что мы знаем, он же не знает, что именно мы знаем.

— Я даже комментировать это не хочу, — Том поморщился, помассировав виски.

— Тогда, думаю, решено! — оживленно хлопнул в ладони Гарри. — Ждем и наблюдаем?

Он выжидательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она несколько мгновений в молчаливой задумчивости кусала губы, после чего нехотя кивнула:

— Хорошо. Мы подождем.

Ещё некоторое время разговор вращался вокруг разного рода предположений, но как ни пытались, друзья так и не смогли придумать ни одной мало-мальски разумной причины для такой подмены и, сдавшись, оставили тему, договорившись вернуться к ней, когда у них появится новая информация. Том хотел еще немного понаблюдать за картой и посмотреть, действительно ли Грюм не покидает своего кабинета. Гермиона все еще настаивала, что стоит хоть кому-то рассказать, в итоге слизеринцы согласились, что если ситуация никак не изменится, они расскажут Люпину. Он не был так эмоционален, как Сириус, и, возможно, мог бы посоветовать что-нибудь действительно стоящее.

На этом все трое разошлись по своим делам. Гермиона отправилась в библиотеку, а Гарри и Том вернулись в слизеринское общежитие. Всю дорогу Арчер ворчал, что показывать Гермионе Выручай-комнату было плохой идеей и явно дулся из-за того, что прошлой ночью Гарри отправился на разведку один, ничего ему не рассказав. Поттер на недовольство друга реагировал смиренным молчанием, решив дать тому возможность выпустить пар. В конце концов, в какой-то степени тот имел право злиться.

  


* * *

Всё воскресенье Гермиона не находила себе места. Ей совершенно не нравилась идея просто молча наблюдать за происходящим и ничего по этому поводу не делать. Творилось нечто очень странное, а эта парочка гениев из подземелья просто решила оставить все как есть! Она и так, и эдак прокручивала в голове возможные причины подмены, но не могла понять, зачем мистеру Краучу и профессору Грюму этот маскарад. В одном Гарри был прав — вся эта ситуация была до ужаса нелогичной. Но как же быть?

До самого вечера она продолжала мысленную дискуссию с совестью и здравым смыслом. В итоге, как обычно, победил последний, и, проворочавшись до глубокой ночи в кровати, терзаемая сомнениями, Гермиона все-таки приняла то решение, которое казалось ей правильным.

Выбравшись из кровати, она тихо, чтобы не разбудить соседок по спальне, оделась и спустилась в гостиную, где к этому позднему времени никого уже не осталось, а комната была погружена в темноту. Остановившись на последней ступени, Гермиона мгновение помедлила, задаваясь вопросом, правильно ли она поступает, потом тряхнула головой, отгоняя последние сомнения, и уверенно вздернув подбородок, пересекла гостиную. Она уже стояла у самого выхода, собираясь открыть проход, ведущий в коридор, когда все свечи и огонь в камине одновременно вспыхнули, заливая гостиную мягким оранжевым светом. Гермиона вздрогнула, резко обернулась и застыла, в изумлении распахнув глаза.

Развернув в пол-оборота кресло, что стояло у камина, закинув ноги на подлокотник, в нем с комфортом расположился Томас Арчер. На Гермиону он даже не смотрел, и вместо этого задумчиво разглядывал волшебную палочку, которую крутил в руках.

Несколько долгих мгновений в комнате витала напряженная тишина. Грейнджер ничего не говорила, в молчаливом неверии наблюдая за неожиданным гостем, которому, признаться, было совсем не место в гриффиндорской гостиной. Том тоже разговор начинать не спешил. Наконец, Гермиона шевельнула губами, делая глубокий вдох.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Том?

Он оторвался от созерцания своей волшебной палочки и, подняв голову, без всякого выражения взглянул на гриффиндорку:

— В гости зашел, — спокойно сказал он. — Давно хотел посмотреть, как выглядит ваша гостиная.

От такого ответа Гермиона на миг растерялась, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, вопросительно подняла брови:

— Ну и как?

— Да так себе, — буднично протянул Арчер. — Чересчур красно-золотая, как по мне.

Её губы дрогнули в невольной полуулыбке.

— Это дело привычки, думаю, — сообщила девушка и, помолчав, поинтересовалась: — Как ты сюда попал?

— С поразительной легкостью, честно говоря, — Том пожал плечами. — Проще было бы только, если бы вы, гриффидорцы, на стене у входа пароль написали.

— Ты подслушал? — уточнила Гермиона.

Ничего на это не ответив, Арчер только хмыкнул, продолжая пристально наблюдать за собеседницей.

— Мне вот любопытно, куда это ты собралась так поздно ночью? — отстраненно поинтересовался он.

Гермиона сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— А как это касается тебя, скажи на милость? — сухо ответила она.

— Дай подумать, — он сделал вид, что задумался на секунду, после чего бросил на неё насмешливый взгляд: — Если это как-то связанно с тем, что ты собралась доложить о Крауче и Грюме Дамблдору, то это определенно меня касается.

— С чего ты взял, что я собралась к директору? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Да с того что у тебя на лбу всё было написано, — закатил глаза Том.

— Ты знаешь, это даже обидно немного, что ни ты, ни Гарри совсем мне не доверяете, — помедлив, сказала она, делая шаг навстречу Тому. — Как можно называть человека другом и раз за разом отталкивать его?

— В том-то и дело, Грейнджер, — она вздрогнула от этого обращения и от того, каким холодным сделался его голос, — ты никак не поймешь, да? Доверие строится именно на таких ситуациях. Гарри доверил тебе секрет, и что же ты делаешь? Бежишь рассказать об этом кому-то еще? Неужели ты так и не поняла, что порой нужно просто уважать чужие тайны? Чужую жизнь? Даже если ты не согласна. Даже если считаешь, что поступаешь правильно. Даже если веришь, что тем самым помогаешь. Прошлогодняя ситуация с «Молнией» тебя ничему не научила?

Гермиона подавила желание отвернуться от его ледяного взгляда и упрямо свела брови у переносицы:

— Тебя, и Гарри тоже, похоже, ничему не научили прошлые ситуации, — в тон ему бросила она. — Вспомни, сколько раз ваша с ним безопасность оказывалась под угрозой именно потому что вы, парочка гениев, считали себя выше того, чтобы просто попросить помощи. Поэтому ты можешь и дальше сидеть тут и разглагольствовать на тему того, какой ты замечательный друг, раз так трепетно хранишь все ваши секреты, а я сидеть сложа руки отказываюсь.

— А никто и не сидит, сложа руки, — закатил глаза Том. — Мы договорились решить проблему самостоятельно.

— Да. В этой вашей очаровательно-суицидальной манере, — презрительно фыркнула Гермиона. — Это я уже поняла. И очень **уважаю** ваш психоз, — явно передразнивая собеседника, процедила она. — Но раз вы посвятили в это дело меня, то, быть может, вам стоит хоть раз прислушаться и к моему мнению?

Том насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— Я ведь могу просто стереть тебе память об этом дне вместе с этим твоим **значимым** мнением, ты в курсе? — бархатистым голосом заметил он.

Грейнджер скрестила на груди руки.

— Ах, ну конечно, когда у Томаса Великого заканчиваются аргументы, он пускает в ход угрозы и грубую силу, да? — с легкой ноткой презрения хмыкнула она. — Очень ценное качество. Есть чем гордиться. Только вот знаешь, для человека, считающего себя венцом творения, у тебя до обидного примитивный склад мышления.

— Сказала самая благородная девочка самого благородного дома, которой кроме стукачества ни одной светлой идеи в голову не приходит, — парировал Арчер. — Куда нам до тебя?! Нимб-то не жмет, святая Грейнджер?

— О, да заткнись ты, Том, если сказать нечего! — разозлилась она. — Для чего ты пришел? Обмениваться оскорблениями?

— А с тобой по-другому разговаривать не получается, — он пожал плечами.

— О, интересно, почему? Воспитания не хватает? — жалостливо уточнила она. — Соболезную. И, кстати, пока ты не придумал какую еще гадость мне сказать, позволь сообщить, что я шла не к директору, — с этими словами Гермиона пересекла гостиную и практически швырнула в него запечатанный конверт, упавший слизеринцу на колени.

Том взял письмо и прочитал написанное на обратной стороне имя получателя.

— Хельга? — растеряв всю свою отстраненную холодность, он удивленно взглянул на неё. — Ты собиралась рассказать Хельге?

— Именно, — сердито сказала девушка. — Я надеялась, что она подскажет, как нам лучше поступить. И я уверена, она никому бы не стала рассказывать. Ты её знаешь.

Арчер мгновение молчал, а потом рассмеялся, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Во имя Мерлина, Гермиона, — весело протянул он. — А зачем тогда устраивать эту конспирацию? Сказала бы сразу там, в Выручай-комнате.

— Я вспомнила про Хельгу только этим вечером, — помедлив, призналась та, присев на диван. — С вами это обсуждать было уже поздно, да и потом, я подумала, что вы бы все равно согласились, так зачем тянуть.

Том хмыкнул, рассматривая конверт, после чего протянул его Гермионе, и та забрала его обратно, положив к себе в карман.

— Что ж, — он еще немного помолчал, не глядя на девушку. — Честно говоря, идея-то неплохая. Но ты что, до утра не могла подождать?

Гермиона бросила на Арчера тяжелый взгляд.

— Не могла.

— Ну что ж, ладно, — он поднялся на ноги. — Рад, что мы всё прояснили.

Он прошел мимо, направляясь к выходу.

Совершенно обескураженная, Гермиона обернулась ему вслед.

— И это всё? — её голос дрогнул от возмущения.

Он помедлил у самой двери и непонимающе глянул на неё в пол-оборота. В душе Грейнджер снова вспыхнуло негодование.

— То есть, по-твоему, это нормально: приходить сюда, осыпать меня оскорблениями, а потом вот так спокойно уходить?!

— Ну, мы, кажется, выяснили, что я зря беспокоился, — он пожал плечами.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что стоит хотя бы извиниться?

Он мгновение просто смотрел на неё.

— Нет.

— Ну ты и… — она задохнулась от возмущения. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как обидел меня своими беспочвенными обвинениями?!

— Ну, они были не такими уж и беспочвенными, согласись, — он улыбнулся. — Так или иначе, ты, не посчитав нужным посоветоваться с нами, решила поступить по-своему. У меня были причины беспокоиться.

— Как же все-таки я тебя… — она резко замолчала и опустила голову, злость внезапно уступила место огорчению. — Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит, — вдруг очень тихо сказала Гермиона.

Такая резкая перемена в её настроении заставила Арчера помедлить, хотя он уже собрался уходить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил он.

— Ты то оскорбляешь меня и ни во что ни ставишь, а то… то… целуешь, — последнее слово она произнесла так тихо, что Том едва её расслышал, впрочем, он и так уже понял о чем она говорит и, по правде, плохо представлял, что на это ответить.

— Ну, — он помолчал, — одно другому не мешает, как мне кажется.

Грейнджер обернулась, опалив его гневным взглядом:

— Тебе кажется! — ядовито процедила она.

— О, Мерлина ради, Гермиона, — Том возвел глаза к потолку, — один единственный поцелуй, а ты из-за него уже устраиваешь целую сцену!

— Зачем ты вообще меня целовал?! — она вскочила на ноги. — Если тебе плевать, зачем нужно было целовать меня?! Ты что, осваиваешь новые виды психологического насилия?! Придумал ещё один способ поиздеваться надо мной?! Вполне очевидно, что тебе до меня нет никакого дела, и если это очередная твоя идиотская игра, то я участвовать в ней отказываюсь!

Арчер совершенно спокойно выслушал её обвинения, и когда Гермиона, наконец, замолчала, пристально взглянул ей в глаза с каким-то очень странным выражением на лице:

— Я не имею привычки целовать девушек, до которых мне нет никакого дела, — негромко сказал он и, не дожидаясь её ответа, покинул гриффиндорскую гостиную.

Несколько секунд Гермиона потрясенно смотрела ему вслед, пока его последние слова гремели в её ушах. Когда же, наконец, их смысл в полной мере достиг её сознания, она бросилась следом, толком даже не обдумав, что собирается сказать, но к тому моменту, когда она оказалась в стылом полутемном коридоре, Арчера там уже не было. На одно мгновение ей показалось, что она увидела удаляющийся силуэт Тома, но в следующую секунду тот будто растворился в сумеречных тенях, что расчертили неровными полосами исчезающую во мраке ленту школьного коридора. Ещё пару мгновений Гермиона вглядывалась в темноту, после чего с тихим вздохом вернулась в гостиную, уже не увидев, как с подоконника на пол мягко спрыгнул угольно-черный кот и, бросив насмешливый взгляд в сторону входа в гриффиндорское общежитие, неторопливо потрусил по направлению к подземельям.

  


* * *

Шли дни, холодный, ветреный март сменился апрелем, и старинный замок осветили первые лучи весеннего солнца, разогнав свинцовые тучи, застилающие небо тяжелым полотном. В Запретном лесу запели первые птицы, а на заснеженных землях Хогвартса и у самого леса появились небольшие проталины, на которых проглядывала пожухшая, сухая трава. Все ближе были пасхальные каникулы, и учиться никому совершенно не хотелось. Дни тянулись как никогда спокойно и мирно.

Гарри и Том все больше времени проводили в Выручай-комнате, занимаясь частичной анимагической трансформацией и уже добились ряда успехов, сумев преобразить свои глаза. Эффект обоих необычайно порадовал. Том теперь мог, оставаясь в человеческом обличии, прекрасно видеть в темноте и различать витающие вокруг волшебников магические энергии, хотя, как он нехотя признавался, в кошачьем обличии магию разглядеть было проще. Гарри же, пользуясь ястребиным зрением, мог разглядеть малейшую деталь даже на очень большом расстоянии и уже предвкушал следующие игры в квиддич, ведь теперь высмотреть крошечный снитч для него не составит никакого труда. Том восторгов друга не разделял, считая, что можно было бы найти и более полезное применение волшебной дальнозоркости.

В целом постоянные магические изыскания оставались единственным развлечением друзей, потому что их маленькое расследование так ни к чему и не привело. Грюм постоянно сидел в своем кабинете, а Крауч притворялся Грюмом и, как ни в чем не бывало, вел уроки и патрулировал по ночам коридоры Хогвартса. Никаких новых происшествий и зацепок так и не появилось. Как и опасался Том, Гарри игра в детективов быстро наскучила, и он бросил бессмысленные наблюдения за лже-профессором. Не поспособствовал продолжению расследования и ответ Хельги, в котором Долохова с присущей её язвительностью отметила, что Грюм всегда был психом, а Крауч параноиком и что бы они там ни задумали, это определённо не стоило такого повышенного внимания. Доносить до сведения Дамблдора эти новости она тоже не посоветовала, лишь упомянув, что троим сопливым подросткам влезать в идиотские расследования Министерства совершенно не стоит и тем более не стоит отправлять столь компрометирующие письма совиной почтой.

_«У Барти Крауча ни одна струна души не дрогнула, когда он отправил родного сына в Азкабан и отрекся от него. Настолько помешанного на правопорядке фанатика еще поискать нужно, поэтому я настоятельно не советую вам привлекать его внимание. Ему, как и Грюму заговор мерещится под каждым камнем. Если в его голову забредет хоть малейшее подозрение, что вы замышляете что-то против их драгоценного Министерства, то вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете, как окажетесь в соседней камере с его сыночком-пожирателем. Впрочем, тот, похоже, скончался не так давно, так что возможно даже в той же камере. Мой вам совет: не лезьте в это дело. Ничем хорошим это не закончится»._

Гарри совет Хельги сначала воспринял в штыки, пылая намерением выяснить что происходит, но так как ничего интересного за последние недели так и не случилось, он заметно поостыл к этой истории и переключился на более интересные занятия, то расшифровывая дневники Слизерина, то пытаясь научиться летать в своей анимагической форме. Том резкую перемену настроения друга никак не прокомментировал и на каких-либо решительных действиях не настаивал. Гермиона к совету Долоховой отнеслась с предельной серьезностью, но непреодолимое желание понять, зачем нужна была эта подмена, не позволяла ей так просто отмахнуться от происходящего. Впрочем, всё, что она могла — это строить разного рода теории, которые к разгадке ни на шаг её не приближали. Раз или два она снова подняла вопрос о том, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь о Грюме, но Гарри её предложение встретил до обидного безразлично, заявив, что, до тех пор, пока Министерство не лезет к нему, он не будет лезть к Министерству. Том вообще её проигнорировал. Отчаявшись, Гермиона даже начала снова подумывать о том, чтобы рассказать директору, но все же передумала. Быть может, Том был прав? Быть может, если они сейчас вмешаются, то все только испортят? В конце концов, ничего плохого пока не случилось, так может, и правда стоит оставить всё как есть?

Шли дни, и Гарри все реже вспоминал о расследовании, теперь лишь изредка посматривая на карту Мародеров и отмечая, что ничего не меняется, и Грюм кабинета не покидает. Он и сам уже начал подозревать, что с картой что-то не так, но очередная проверка выявила, что все чары на месте, да и остальных обитателей школы она показывала как надо. В итоге Поттер окончательно потерял интерес к происходящему, к тому же его все больше начинало беспокоить состояние лучшего друга, заставив на время позабыть о посторонних проблемах.

Том порой был сам не свой. Он то неожиданно становился вспыльчивым и раздражительным, то замыкался в себе и мог часами ни с кем не разговаривать, пребывая в мрачной задумчивости, то снова вел себя как обычно. Объяснений такому странному поведению Арчера Гарри найти не мог. Он замечал, что друга порой терзают головные боли и догадывался, что по неизвестной причине тот стал плохо спать по ночам, но разговоров об этом Поттер не заводил, надеясь, что Том сам все ему расскажет. Увы, Арчер все больше уходил в себя, и все меньше у Гарри оставалось надежд на то, что тот вдруг сам разоткровенничается. То, что с Арчером творится что-то неладное, замечали и слизеринцы, и Гермиона. Несколько раз Грейнджер пыталась сама выяснить у Тома, что с ним происходит, но тот каждый раз уходил от разговора. Драко тоже попытался узнать, что это нашло на Арчера в последнее время, но преуспел в этом не больше Гермионы. Наконец, терпению Гарри пришел конец, и он, выбрав подходящий момент, потребовал хоть каких-нибудь объяснений.

— Я же вижу, что ты сам не свой, — сказал Поттер, сидя в кресле напротив диванчика, где, вытянувшись в полный рост, расположился его лучший друг. — И если ты считаешь, что мне нет до этого дела, то ты сильно ошибаешься.

Арчер несколько мгновений молчал, глядя в потолок, потом скосил глаза на Поттера и вздохнул:

— Я бы и сам хотел понять, что со мной, — устало признался он. — Я не болен, не проклят и не отравлен, если тебя это беспокоит.

— Не беспокоит, — качнул головой Гарри и, заметив удивленный взгляд, улыбнулся: — Я несколько раз незаметно накладывал на тебя диагностические чары, и они не выявили признаки болезни или другие симптомы. Честно говоря, я просто уже не знаю, что еще придумать.

Том хмыкнул.

— Та же история.

— Так ты расскажешь мне, что с тобой? — настойчиво напомнил Поттер.

— В том-то и дело! — Арчер снова отвернулся, уставившись в потолок. — Я и сам не знаю.

— Ну, хорошо, — Гарри нахмурился. — Давай я скажу тебе, что знаю я, — поймав выжидательный и одновременно ироничный взгляд, он уверенно продолжил: — Я бы предположил, что твое плохое самочувствие и головные боли это следствие стресса. А стресс — следствие недосыпа.

— Вот так новость! — Том расширил глаза в притворном изумлении. — И как я сам-то не догадался?

Поттер язвительное замечание проигнорировал, продолжив развивать мысль:

— А причиной недосыпа являются кошмары, так? — он пристально смотрел на Арчера и по тому, как изменилось выражение его лица, понял, что попал в точку.

Почти минуту Том ничего не говорил, мрачно разглядывая приятеля, потом прикрыв глаза едва заметно кивнул.

— Что тебе снится? — тихо спросил Гарри, когда продолжения так и не последовало.

— По большей части какая-то чертовщина, — безрадостно хмыкнул Арчер. — Кровь, смерть, горы трупов, — он сделал прерывистый вдох, словно воспоминания о кошмарах продолжали преследовать его и наяву. — Иногда они лежат неподвижно и их пожирают насекомые, но гораздо чаще они говорят и двигаются.

— Они говорят с тобой? — нахмурившись, уточнил Поттер.

— Да.

— Что они тебе говорят?

Том скривился.

— Что это моя вина, — хрипло произнес он. — Что я их убил.

— И все?

— Да.

Гарри немного помолчал, обдумывая новую информацию, потом запустил пальцы в свою взъерошенную шевелюру и покачал головой.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — пробормотал он. — С чего вдруг тебе все это снится?

— Хотел бы я знать, — пробурчал Том. — От этих кошмаров у меня уже голова раскалывается, — он поморщился. — Меня пугает даже не то, что мне снится, Гарри, а то каким реальным все это выглядит. Звуки, запахи, голоса. Каждый раз мне кажется, что все это происходит на самом деле.

Поттер еще какое-то время помолчал.

— Может, тебе стоит пить зелье сна без сновидений? — предложил он.

— Кошмары снятся не каждую ночь, — ответил Арчер. — Я же не могу предсказать, когда это произойдет. А пить зелье постоянно не получится.

Гарри понимающе кивнул, вспомнив, что если часто принимать это зелье, то оно перестанет действовать.

— Никак не пойму, почему тебе вообще всё это снится, — пробормотал он. — Может, это что-то подростковое?

— Чего? — Арчер в абсолютном ступоре взглянул на лучшего друга.

— Ну, я где-то читал, что у подростков бывают всякие сны, после которых они не могут спать.

По губам Арчера скользнула ехидная усмешка.

— Гарри, если ты имеешь в виду те сны, о которых я думаю, то это что угодно, но не кошмары.

— Э-э-э… да?

— Да. Я, честно говоря, не встречал ни одного подростка, чьи эротические фантазии были бы связаны с сотнями гниющих трупов.

— Эроти… — глаза Поттера расширились от внезапного понимания. — А-а-а…о-о-о…так это **такие** сны? — он смущенно почесал затылок: — А я не понял.

Несмотря на собственные мрачные мысли, Том рассмеялся: только Гарри удавалось так легко и ненавязчиво превратить серьезный разговор в клоунаду и попутно поднять ему настроение.

— Так и что же нам делать? — посерьезнев, спросил Поттер.

— Не знаю, — Арчер прикрыл глаза и, немного помолчав, сказал: — Только я вот всё думаю,… что если это видения моего будущего?

— Считаешь, что у тебя открылся дар ясновидения? — иронично уточнил Гарри.

— Ясновидение, вещие сны, пророчество, один чёрт, — Том скривился, — ничего хорошего там нет.

— Мне кажется, ты чересчур пессимистично настроен, — Поттер на удивление спокойно пожал плечами. — Что такого может забрести тебе в голову, что ты вдруг начнешь убивать людей налево и направо.

— Хм, наследственность? — язвительно предположил Арчер, бросив на друга колючий взгляд. — У меня весьма богатая на кровавые похождения родня, если ты забыл.

— Ой, да брось, — отмахнулся Поттер. — То, что он твой дедушка еще не значит, что ты внезапно слетишь с катушек и начнешь преданно продолжать его дело.

Том с минуту мрачно рассматривал друга, потом отвел взгляд и еле слышно произнес:

— А если начну?

— Что? — не понял Гарри.

— Что если однажды я стану таким как Он? — все так же тихо сказал Арчер. — Что если я начну поступать, как Он?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, тогда мне придется отвесить тебе такого пинка, что тебя вынесет в следующую эпоху, — признал он.

— Да, конечно, — Том скривился, — при условии, что ты не попадешь в длинный список моих жертв.

На этот раз Поттер молчал гораздо дольше, обдумывая слова друга и гадая, что же в этих снах было такого, что могло настолько вывести его из равновесия.

— С чего ты решил, что я позволю тебе себя убить?

Том горько усмехнулся, глядя на Поттера.

— Потому что ты скорее предпочтешь пожертвовать собой, чем пойдешь против меня.

— Ты знаешь, а никто и не говорил, что я пойду против тебя, — фыркнул Гарри. — Мы семья, помнишь? Мы поклялись…

— Да-да, конечно! — раздраженно гаркнул Том, вдруг вскакивая на ноги. — Идиотская детская клятва сто лет назад! Она-то и спасет мир, когда у меня крыша поедет! Я вдруг вспомню, как мы что-то там друг другу пообещали, утру скупую слезу и сделаюсь белым и пушистым! Гарри, повзрослей, наконец! Данные в детстве обещания имеют свойство с годами терять смысл!

Поттер, удивленно подняв брови, наблюдал, как негодует его друг. Продолжая спокойно сидеть в кресле, он дал тому возможность выпустить пар; когда же Арчер замолчал, он тихо уточнил:

— Так что выходит, раз ты повзрослел, обещания уже ничего не значат? Или ты теперь так захвачен своим увлекательным будущим и совершенно непонятными мне страхами, что все остальное потеряло смысл? Может, и в дружбе нашей больше нет смысла?

Арчер раздраженно отвернулся и принялся мерять шагами библиотеку.

— Может, и нет, — глухо произнес он. — Дружба, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Какой, к чёрту, в ней смысл? Это глупая слабость, от которой нет проку. Игра в жизнь, в поддержку, в братьев. Что мы с тобой в итоге от этого получили?

— Семью, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— О, да брось! — Том закатил глаза. — Мы получили уязвимое место. Вот и все. Я многое знаю, многое умею и могу, но стоит с тобой чему-нибудь произойти, я с ума схожу и превращаюсь в паникующего идиота! Это же ненормально! Ненормально знать, что на свете существует человек, за которого ты, не задумываясь, отдашь собственную жизнь! От которого зависишь!

— Но ведь гораздо печальнее, если такого человека в твоей жизни нет, — развел руками Поттер. — Чего она тогда будет стоить, эта жизнь?

— Ты всесилен, когда у тебя нет слабостей, — высокомерно бросил Арчер.

— Ты одинок.

— Одиночество это благо.

— Это проклятье, которое рано или поздно сведет тебя с ума. Каково это, жить, никому не доверяя? Зачем тебе мир, если ты в нём один? Когда не с кем разделить свою радость или горе. Когда не с кем даже поговорить.

— Куда хуже каждую секунду бояться потерять кого-то.

— Знать, что ты можешь кого-то потерять, означает, что у тебя кто-то есть. Нельзя ведь потерять того, что ты не имел.

— И значит, ты не станешь оплакивать потерю. Не будешь уязвимым, слабым, жалким.

Гарри склонил голову к плечу.

— Общаясь со мной, ты чувствуешь себя жалким и слабым?

Том резко остановился, прекратив метаться из угла в угол.

— Нет, — тихо признал он.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Не знаю, — Том обессиленно рухнул на диван. — Что-то пугает меня, но я не понимаю что. Мне кажется, что оно следует за мной по пятам. Следит за мной. Наблюдает. Ждет.

— Что бы это ни было, мы справимся с этим, — уверенно пообещал Гарри. — Вдвоем.

— Вдвоем, — эхом повторил Том. — Всегда?

— Всегда, — с улыбкой кивнул Гарри.

  


* * *

В понедельник вечером, когда друзья устроили тренировочную дуэль в Выручай-комнате, Поттеру вдруг стало плохо. Он не сразу понял, в чем дело, лишь почувствовал головокружение, растерялся и не успел увернуться, попав под сбивающее с ног проклятье Арчера. Пролетев полкомнаты, Гарри с размаху врезался в стену и безвольно рухнул на пол, жутко перепугав друга. Когда пострадавший был спешно уложен на кушетку, Том встревоженно навис над ним, требуя объяснить, в чем дело, но Гарри в ответ лишь болезненно скривился и, слабо уверив друга, что с ним все нормально и что никого звать на помощь не нужно, провалился в беспамятство.

В себя он пришел далеко за полночь. Сонно моргая, Гарри принялся крутить головой, пытаясь сообразить, где он и что происходит, когда обнаружил в нескольких шагах от себя лучшего друга. Тот сидел на полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и, склонившись над книгой, что-то сосредоточенно изучал. Услышав шевеление со стороны Поттера, Арчер резко вскинул голову. Гарри невольно вздрогнул, наткнувшись на слабо светящиеся в темноте золотисто-зеленые кошачьи глаза, которые на человеческом лице Тома смотрелись немного пугающе. Заметив реакцию, Том криво усмехнулся.

— Частичная трансформация, — негромко напомнил он. — Ты как будто впервые наблюдаешь.

— Непривычно просто, — Поттер прочистил горло, ужасно хотелось пить и по телу все ещё волнами прокатывалась слабость, но чувствовал он себя уже намного лучше.

Арчер вернул своим глазам нормальный вид, взмахнул рукой, зажигая волшебные огни, и в Выручай-комнате тут же стало значительно светлее.

— Как ты? — он пересел ближе, протягивая Гарри стакан воды.

Тот благодарно его принял и, осушив до дна, блаженно вздохнул.

— Жить буду, — он заметил беспокойство в глазах Тома и вяло улыбнулся: — Не психуй, это последствия моей новой магии.

— Это я как раз понял уже, спасибо за «бесценные» сведения, — едко проворчал Арчер. — Только ты так и не объяснил, в чем они заключаются, эти последствия.

— О, это долгая история, которую я сам до конца еще не понял, — протянул Гарри. — Профессор Герхард называет это… эм, знаешь, давай я тебе сначала лучше расскажу?

Том скрестил руки на груди:

— Я весь — внимание, — процедил он.

— Я на эту тему уже много чего прочитал, и Эрме, в смысле профессор Герхард, много чего рассказала. Но в целом, суть в том, что моё тело все еще привыкает к изменённой магии, — голос Гарри сорвался на хрип, и Том протянул ему ещё один стакан воды. Смочив горло, тот продолжил объяснения: — Вообще, существует куча предположений о том, как работает наша магия, но толком внятного объяснения нет, так как в суть волшебства с такой дотошностью хотят вникать очень немногие. В двадцатом веке маггловские технологии шагнули далеко вперед и некоторые новаторы, вроде Эрмелинды, не брезгающие маггловской наукой, нашли объяснение магии в крови волшебника. Профессор Герхард этой темой почти одержима и придерживается мнения, что некие частицы в нашей крови и есть та магическая энергия, которая в дальнейшем трансформируется в заклинания. Она много чего наговорила мне про отличия между нашим и маггловским ДНК и про хромосомы и про антитела в крови, которые регулируют уровень магии и защищают организм от её токсичного воздействия. Что контролирует все процессы мозг. И что вообще вся суть в нашей крови. Но Слизерин, например, в своих записях говорит исключительно о Магическом Потоке — источнике силы, откуда берет начало волшебство, о том, что помимо физического тела существует магическое и так далее. Чему верить — непонятно. Но в одном мнения отчасти сходятся. Есть магическое ядро, генерирующее энергию, и есть магическая кора, которая не позволяет этой энергии разрушить слабую физическую оболочку. В современных справочниках по целительству пишут, что магическая кора, это такие антитела в крови волшебника. Более старые издания, датируемые началом двадцатого века и раньше, утверждают, что это грань, разделяющая физическое и магическое тело и что если этой грани не станет, нарушится баланс, и магическое тело уничтожит физическое.

— По причине? — задумчиво перебил Том.

— Слишком мощные потоки энергии просто разрушат организм.

— Хм… Ты сам-то, какой теории придерживаешься?

— Да никакой, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Говорю же, сам до конца не понял. Мне кажется, право на жизнь имеют обе теории, в конце концов, не просто же так чистокровные носятся со своим происхождением. Это знаешь, как у Египетских фараонов, которые женились на собственных родственниках, потому что считали себя потомками богов и не желали смешивать свою кровь с простыми смертными, — Гарри задумчиво почесал нос. — Мне вообще кажется, что фараоны были либо волшебниками, либо далекими потомками волшебников, которых собственно богами и мнили.

— Обширные у тебя познания, — Арчер хмыкнул.

— Ну, я много чего прочитал за последний год, — признался Гарри. — Благо источников хоть отбавляй: и у Хельги и у Эрме и в библиотеке Слизерина.

— Так до чего ты в итоге дочитался? — поторопил друга Том.

— Я думаю, генетическая наследственность имеет место быть, — медленно протянул Поттер.

— Подожди-ка, — тут же перебил Арчер. — А что тогда насчет магглорожденных? У них-то в крови откуда магии взяться, если в семье ее нет и не было?

— Тут две версии, — торопливо сказал Гарри, все больше увлекаясь собственным рассказом. — Первая, это давняя наследственность, например, если когда-то в роду были маги или даже сквибы. Иногда, спустя несколько поколений, активизируется магический ген, причем, еще на этапе формирования зародыша, и на свет появляется полноценный волшебник.

— А вторая?

— Вмешательство Потока Магии, — развел руками Поттер. — Не смотри на меня так. Это я в дневниках Слизерина вычитал. Помнишь, я говорил, что Салазар называл магглорожденных приносящими «чистейшую кровь» в магический мир? Я кое-чего сам еще почитал, прикинул и понял, что в этом есть смысл. Это целенаправленное изменение организма ещё в процессе развития эмбриона, заложенное природой для сохранения нашего вида.

Том помолчал с минуту, обдумывая предположение, но контр аргументов не нашел и махнул рукой:

— Продолжай.

— Всё это только вершина айсберга. Мы действительно отличаемся от магглов всеми этими волшебными бонусами, вроде долголетия, способностей к ментальной связи, обостренного зрения, позволяющего увидеть то, что для магглов незримо, и так далее. И антитела в крови у нас есть и то вещество, которое Эрме называет частицами магии, — он немного помолчал. — Но за всем этим кроется нечто гораздо более сложное и необъяснимое. То, что Айскальт,…ну или Шакал, называл Зверем, то, что живет за гранью этого мира и крепко связано с волшебниками незримыми узами. И это не просто частицы в крови, это живое, разумное существо. Подтверждение тому — Светлые Тени, помнишь, я говорил тебе о них? — Том кивнул. — Это те же магические тела, но привязаны они не к человеку, а к конкретному месту, которое наполняют магией. То есть, выходит, что изменения в нас вызывают не ДНК с хромосомами, а именно магические тела. И знаешь, что я думаю? — в глазах Поттера вспыхнул азарт. — Мы и правда, с генетической точки зрения наследуем от родителей предрасположенность к волшебству, но именно магическое тело является источником энергии. То есть, по сути, физическое тело это идеально приспособленный природой проводник для магии. Она проходит через нас и заряжает эти самые частицы, создавая некий резерв в организме. Антитела в свою очередь нейтрализуют вредоносное воздействие, чтобы этот заряд не «поджарил» физическое тело. И вот что выходит: чтобы сотворить какое-нибудь простенькое заклинание, ты посылаешь команду мозгу, мозг дает импульс «резерву», по всему телу вспыхивают магические искорки и бах! Вышел люмос. Сил на это много не требуется, «резерв» быстро пополняется, все довольны. Но ведь есть заклинания, требующие куда больше сил и концентрации. Плетельщики, что создавали заклинания, не зря так назывались. Они сплетали нити магии, составляли волшебные формулы, писали обряды, превращая эту науку в искусство, овладеть которым было сложно, а использовать еще сложнее. Мало просто создать импульс, нужно правильно сплести ветку финального заклинания. Процесс требует немалой концентрации и сильно расходует тот запас энергии, что есть в наличии у физического тела. Вот тогда приходит в движение магическое, с которым нас связывают нити, сотканные из наших чувств и эмоций, из наших страхов и желаний. По этим нитям мы отправляем импульс магическому телу, а оно передает нам энергию. Далее происходит следующее: поток энергии проходит через грань, которая разделяет два наших тела и равномерно распределяет почти неконтролируемый шквал магии в аккуратные речушки, эти речушки, в свою очередь, разбегаются по телу и дают заряд частицам, а частицы, под контролем разума волшебника, формируются в заклинание. Эдакое миленькое взаимодействие в полном согласии с магическим телом, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ну за исключением того, что взамен требовалось в той же пропорции отдавать магическому телу свою жизненную силу.

— Зачем?

— Без понятия, — честно признался Гарри. — Где-то я читал, что такая форма обмена была своеобразным ограничителем, иначе особо ретивые волшебники, бесконтрольно орудуя сумасшедшими по мощности магическими энергиями, разворотили бы к чертям всю планету. В других источниках я читал, что это такой естественный круговорот магии в природе, потому что жизненная сила колдуна, проходя через его магическое тело, трансформируется обратно в магию и пополняет Магический Поток.

— Занятно.

— Не то слово, — фыркнул Поттер. — Сначала для сложных ритуалов требовалось участие нескольких волшебников, чтобы их общая энергия в совокупности дала нужный эффект. Потом, стали использовать посохи или волшебные палочки, в которых было заключено второе ядро с псевдо магической формулой. Сначала она служила как дополнительный резерв, а когда до магов дошло, что вспомогательные инструменты можно применять на постоянной основе и не платить за магию собственной жизненной силой, они слегка их доработали, привязав магическое тело к ядру волшебной палочки и необходимость в плотном взаимодействии с ним просто отпала. Таким образом, колдовать стало гораздо проще: пара правильных взмахов, минимум концентрации, а если совсем концентрироваться неохота, то еще и пара заученных слов, в которых зашифрован код заклинания, и магическая энергия в крови послушно приходит в движение. Импульс при этом требуется минимальный. Конечно, поддельное магическое ядро сильно ограничивало изначальные возможности магов, и делало их зависимыми от волшебных палочек, но и проблем было куда меньше. Из магического тела просто выкачивали все силы, а взамен отдавали ту фальшивку, что наполняла ядро волшебной палочки. И внезапно изящные нити, связывающие нас с магическим телом, превратились в цепи, плотно приковавшие к нам естественный источник магии, а прозрачная грань между телами стала глухой стеной.

— Палочка выбирает волшебника, — пробормотал Том, вспомнив слова Олливандера.

— Угу, — Гарри помрачнел. — Палочка выбирает магическое тело, с которым совпадет состав её ядра. Стоит тебе взять её в руки и взмахнуть, как образуется первая цепь, сковывающая Зверя, — он сердито фыркнул, вспомнив, в каком состоянии был его Зверь, когда Гарри случайно с ним познакомился. — Запертое в клетке нашего подсознания, магическое тело оказалось обездвиженным, лишенным воли и измученным. Мы не слышали его плача, не знали его страданий. Боль, голод и одиночество сделало Зверя диким и озлобленным, исчезла та связь, что позволяла нам в согласии сосуществовать с собственной магией. Мы использовали её, но больше не слышали и не понимали, когда она пыталась говорить. Именно поэтому до одиннадцати лет у детей такая подвижная магия, они, не осознавая этого, живут в согласии с магическим телом, а когда приходит время, их магию связывают и контролируют. С одной стороны, волшебники могут творить со своей магией что угодно, а с другой Министерство может отслеживать, что именно творят волшебники, потому что каждое произнесенное заклинание оседает в памяти магического ядра волшебной палочки. Как дополнительный бонус, яркое магическое тело оказывается упрятанным в маленькую темную коробочку, и вычислить обладателя волшебной силы становится сложновато. Во времена инквизиции это спасло немало жизней. И это всем выгодно.

— Кроме магического тела, — вздохнул Том.

— Да. И вот мы приходим ко мне, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и на миг задумался. — Яд Шакала затронул головной мозг, и количество антител в крови начало падать. Из-за этого заряженные частицы магии активизировались и запустили в организме разрушительные процессы, остановить которые было практически невозможно. Подсознание — хитрая штука. Оно знало, что есть шанс наладить весь процесс, если «разбудить» магическое тело. И дальше начались эти кошмарные магические выбросы, когда проснувшийся Зверь пытался в ярости пробить стену, уничтожить носителя — физическое тело, вырваться на волю и вернуться в Магический Поток. Мне удалось с ним договориться. То, что Эрмелинда, да и я сам, называем «разрушение магической коры» по факту является уничтожением стены и цепей между мной и Зверем. Меня и правда спас юный возраст, и, возможно, наследие Заклинателя, потому что мне удалось разрушить лишь стену, а не тонкую грань, фильтрующую магический поток. Иначе, всё могло закончиться весьма печально.

— То есть по факту, ты не уничтожал эти антитела? — уточнил Том.

— Нет, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Им, конечно, серьёзно досталось, когда я в конце прошлого года разворотил половину Аберфелди, но освобожденный Зверь быстро возобновил все процессы, как только восстановились первые связующие нити. И вот мы сняли оковы, стерли стену, залечили раны и вроде бы даже научились слушать друг друга, но от естественного взаимодействия мы со Зверем отвыкли. Поначалу, магическое тело так чутко воспринимало любую мою мысль, по вновь обретенной связи, что это вылилось в постоянные неосознанные стихийные импульсы, которые буквально преследовали меня повсюду. Пришлось срочно учиться контролю. Благодаря нашим с тобой тренировкам и постоянным попыткам прислушаться к Зверю, я весьма в этом преуспел.

— Хорошо, это я понял, — Арчер уселся поудобнее, привалившись спиной к стоящему позади креслу и вытянув ноги. — Но ты так и не объяснил, что с тобой происходит сейчас.

— А, ну да, — уныло протянул Поттер. — Видишь ли, изголодавшийся Зверь приличными порциями поглощает мою жизненную энергию, чтобы восстановить собственные силы и наладить баланс. Приходится делиться, потому что иначе мирного сосуществования не выйдет. Помимо этого, я пока плохо осознаю, сколько расходую магии и иногда сильно перебарщиваю со своими силами. В итоге бывают такие приступы. И если это случается, я просто на сутки выпадаю из жизни. Плюс в том, что со временем это пройдет.

— А минус? — настороженно уточнил Том.

Гарри неловко поерзал на месте.

— А минус в том, что если я использую слишком много магии, а Зверь заберет слишком много жизненных сил, это может меня убить. Я как раз учусь чувствовать «порог», — поспешил успокоить помрачневшего друга Поттер.

— «Порог»?

— Ну, как бы ту черту, которую переступать не стоит. По факту, получилось, что у меня внезапно оказался разум трехлетнего ребенка, в плане взаимодействия с магией. Но у детей в три года магии не так много, поэтому истощение им не грозит, и колдуют они скорее стихийно, а не осознанно, — юноша досадливо фыркнул. — И даже в три года они на интуитивном уровне чувствуют «порог». У меня же пока с чувствительностью плоховато. Приходится срочно «взрослеть». Профессор Герхард говорит, что прогресс уже есть.

— О, — Том иронично изогнул бровь, — и сколько нам нынче годиков?

— По словам Эрмелинды, лет десять, — нехотя пробормотал Гарри, получив в ответ веселый взгляд друга.

Не желая развивать тему, он торопливо продолжил:

— Летом, как ты помнишь, Хельга переделала мою волшебную палочку, оставив ядро лишь как вспомогательный инструмент. То есть она теперь не заменяет магию, а просто помогает лучше её контролировать при произнесении заклинаний. Зверя это никак не трогает.

— И сколько же тебе ещё терпеть эти приступы? — полюбопытствовал Арчер.

— Зависит от того, как быстро наладится контакт со Зверем, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Но я думаю, это продлится не больше года. Главное, пока очень осторожно пользоваться магией и следить за своим состоянием.

— Ты? Следить за своим состоянием? В десять-то лет? — Арчер насмешливо фыркнул. — Вот это как раз почти невыполнимая задача.

Гарри смущенно отвел взгляд, взъерошив свою непокорную шевелюру.

— Я… работаю над этим.

  


* * *

Снова полетели дни, и к порогу Хогвартса вплотную подобрались пасхальные каникулы. Хельга пригласила друзей погостить у неё, но оба на этот раз вежливо отказались: Гарри был намерен во что бы то ни стало освоить полеты и вплотную заняться дневниками Слизерина, и в Хогвартсе это делать было сподручнее, а Том, услышав, что к Долоховой собралась Гермиона, проворчал что-то о том, что ему Грейнджер и школе хватает и созерцать её круглые сутки в крохотном магазинчике он желанием не горит.

За пару дней до начала каникул с Поттером связался Сириус, сообщив, что получил для Гарри разрешение на посещение Отдела тайн и готов сопроводить его в Министерство. Превозмогая страстное нежелание связываться с пророчеством, Гарри всё-таки договорился с Блэком на грядущий понедельник и, предупредив Снейпа, что собирается повидаться с крестным, благополучно забыл о предстоящем походе, благо у него была куча тем, которые могли отвлечь его от пророчества.

— Говорю тебе, это что-то значит! — с жаром воскликнул Гарри, когда они с Томом направлялись в пятницу вечером в общую спальню. — Не просто так там во всех дневниках распихана это бессмыслица! Слизерин был со странностями, конечно, но не сумасшедшим. Я думаю, это какой-то шифр с посланием и его нужно расположить в правильном порядке.

— О, Гарри, я тебя умоляю, — Том со стоном закатил глаза, — тебе не кажется, что ты это просто за уши притянул? Почему тебе в этих дневниках так мерещится двойное дно? По мне так ничего таинственного там нет.

— Это потому, что ты критикан и консерватор, — насмешливо фыркнул Поттер, толкнув ладонью дверь спальни. — Все, что тебя не устраивает, автоматически переходит в разряд скучного или бесполезного. Весьма печальное качество для парня, который собрался править миром.

— Это распространенное качество большинства англичан, — иронично бросил Арчер. — Мы сторонники традиционных ценностей.

— Ой, не смеши меня, — хохотнул Поттер, — ты-то? Сторонник традиций?

— А что плохого в традициях? — раздался веселый голос Забини.

Друзья с легким удивлением глянули на соседа по комнате, не ожидая, что в спальне окажется кто-нибудь из сокурсников в это время. Блэйз выглядывал из-за полога своей кровати, и на губах у него играла лукавая ухмылка.

— Наконец-то вы соизволили объявиться, Драко тут уже извелся весь, — объявил он. — Чуть без вас не начали.

— Начали что? — насторожился Арчер.

— Традицию, конечно, — просиял сокурсник, — идите-ка к нам сюда, э-э-э, Гарри, дверь прикрой.

Заинтригованный, Поттер послушно закрыл дверь и вместе с Томом подошел к кровати Забини, заглядывая за полог. Арчер присвистнул.

— Да вы тут разошлись совсем, я смотрю, — весело заметил он, разглядывая разложенные на серебристо-зеленом пледе сладости и сэндвичи.

— То ли еще будет, — Блэйз заговорщицки подмигнул, выуживая из-под подушки бутылку с какой-то темно-золотистой жидкостью.

— Спрячь, идиот, — зашипел на него из дальнего угла кровати Драко, дожевывая бутерброд.

— А смысл? Все равно сейчас открывать будем, — он взглянул на Гарри и Тома, которые так и стояли возле кровати. — Ну, что вы застыли-то? Забирайтесь, не будем же мы тут этой прелестью на всю спальню светить.

— Где ты достал огневиски? — поинтересовался Том, усаживаясь на кровать.

— В Хогсмиде, — пожал плечами Блейз.

— О, и кто же у нас продает в Хогсмиде алкоголь несовершеннолетним? — ехидно полюбопытствовал Арчер.

Забини самодовольно хмыкнул:

— Места знать надо.

Гарри забрался на кровать следом за лучшим другом, и Драко торопливо задернул полог кровати, накладывая на него разного рода защитные чары, чтобы никто их не обнаружил. Когда с мерами предосторожности было покончено, он кивнул приятелю, и тот тут же принялся разливать напиток по бокалам. Поттер взял в руки стакан и с любопытством засунул в него нос, принюхиваясь. Пах огневиски очень даже приятно: лимоном, корицей и карамелью, даже и не скажешь, что алкоголь. Том тоже принюхался и выразительно глянул на Забини:

— А ты уверен, что это не детский огневиски? — саркастично уточнил. — Знаешь, такой, со вкусом леденцов и полным отсутствием спиртного.

— Эх, деревня, — сочувственно вздохнул Драко. — Это же не примитивное маггловское пойло. Попробуй сначала, а потом критикуй.

— Ну что, ребятки, — Блэйз обвел сокурсников сияющим взглядом, — поздравляю всех с началом каникул!

Они подняли бокалы и поднесли к губам. Поскольку пах напиток хорошо, Гарри решил, что на вкус он тоже должен быть сладким, и тут же залпом осушил стакан. Рот наполнился густой приторной жидкостью, словно он глотнул растопленного меда, но уже через несколько мгновений по телу начало разливаться тепло, а горло и язык опалил жар. Гарри, не ожидавший, что эта дрянь окажется острее перцовой настойки, зажмурился, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь пережить этот вкусовой пожар.

— Ну ты даешь, Поттер, — с уважением протянул Забини, во все глаза таращась на сокурсника. — Никогда не видел, чтобы огневиски залпом пили, суровый ты парень, — он участливо улыбнулся. — Как самочувствие?

— Воды, — задыхаясь, прохрипел «суровый парень», вытирая рукавом мантии выступившие на глазах слезы.

Том молча протянул другу бутылку сливочного пива, и тот тут же приложился к горлышку, жадно глотая прохладный сладкий напиток.

— Фуф, — выдохнул он, обводя сокурсников ошалелым взглядом, — ну и гадость.

— Сам ты гадость, — обиделся Драко, чинно потягивая огневиски маленькими глоточками. — Пить надо просто уметь, Поттер.

— Вот ты, можно подумать, с бокалом вина в руках родился, — съязвил Гарри.

— Это элементарные нормы поведения в обществе, — фыркнул Драко. — Ни один приличный человек не станет стаканами лакать прекрасный напиток. Ты где рос, в хлеву?

— В чулане, — бездумно огрызнулся тот.

Том, удивленно подняв брови, посмотрел на друга. Не в характере Гарри было делиться такими подробностями своей жизни с окружающими, тем более с Малфоем. Драко мгновение непонимающе разглядывал сокурсника.

— В каком еще чулане? — нахмурился он.

Поттер в ответ вдруг просиял совершенно счастливой улыбкой:

— Под лестницей. Для обуви. И для веников, — жизнерадостно известил он, закидывая в рот конфету. — Швабры не учат хорошим манерам, знаешь, Драко? И бо-ботинки не-не учат. Зато я классный омлет готовить умею, ха!

— Чего? — Малфой теперь выглядел откровенно растерянным, то и дело бросая вопрошающие взгляды на Арчера.

Том со вздохом прикрыл глаза. Он даже не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, а Гарри тем временем продолжал свои рассуждения.

— Омлет, понимаешь? Эта такая штука из муки, яиц и… а хотя откуда тебе знать… Драко, вот ты плиту вообще хоть раз в жизни видел?

— И это с одного бокала, — в полголоса прокомментировал Забини.

— Я даже знать не хочу, что бы с ним было после бутылки, — пробормотал Том.

— А давай посмотрим, — заулыбался Блэйз, потянувшись за бутылкой.

— Только попробуй, — с угрозой прошипел Арчер и повернулся к другу, который перешел от рассуждений о кулинарии к своей любимой теме:

— Ты вот умный такой, а знаешь, что ты ведь не знаешь, и никто ведь не знает вообще, что в магическом мире было раньше! А я знаю! Я весь министерский архив перерыл, ты вот даже не представляешь, кем Слизерин был! Вообще ни о чем вы понятия не имеете, неучи чистокровные. Даже обидно, что такую историю похоронили в веках и забыли! И темные маги, они не темные. В смысле, темные, но не в таком смысле темные. То есть, было два типа темных: те темные, которые **реально** темные, и те, которых, ну, типа обозвали темными светлые, которые были не светлые, а как бы партия такая. А вы тут со своим Волдемортом носитесь. Историю бы выучили. Белые, черные, злые, добрые,… — он досадливо поморщился, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и с абсолютным отчаянием заявил: — Господи, какие же вы все идиоты.

И опрокинулся назад вместе со стаканом, скрывшись за пологом кровати. Послышался глухой удар бесчувственного тела о толстый ковер, и наступила тишина.

Том, Драко и Блэйз так и сидели на покрывале со своими бокалами постно глядя на то место, где мгновение назад разглагольствовал Гарри.

— По-моему, это был рекорд по скорости опьянения, — тихо прокомментировал Забини.

— Я официально заявляю, что Поттеру ничего крепче сливочного пива употреблять нельзя, — сухо сообщил Малфой.

— Я официально поддерживаю твое заявление, — вздохнул Том.

Драко с любопытством глянул на сумрачного сокурсника.

— А он что, правда жил в чулане? — не сдержавшись, спросил он.

— У него просто была очень маленькая спальня, — скривился Арчер и отправился собирать с пола то, что осталось от приятеля.

  


* * *

На следующий день Гарри проснулся, как ни в чем не бывало — свежим и полным сил, и всё утро раздражал лучшего друга и соседей по спальне своей неунывающей жизнерадостностью.

— Поттер, сжалься, — простонал Блэйз, накрывая голову подушкой. — Это ты вчера в десять спал как младенец, а мы только далеко за полночь легли. Суббота же…

— А никто вас не заставлял до утра пьянствовать, — пропел Гарри, с грохотом разгребая свою тумбочку и попутно поедая оставшиеся после ночного пиршества сладости, — да где же она…

— Во имя Мерлина, — зарычал Драко, высовывая недовольную, заспанную физиономию из-за полога, — **что** можно разыскивать с таким грохотом в девять утра?!

— Палочку потерял, — отрапортовал тот и снова наполовину скрылся в своей тумбочке.

— Под кроватью Блэйза посмотри, — мрачно посоветовал из-под одеяла Том. — Ты так лихо вчера с неё грохнулся, что не мудрено там половину своего барахла потерять.

— Ну спасибо большое тебе, Арчер, — прогундосил Забини, когда Гарри принялся с не меньшим шумом копошиться под его кроватью.

— Заглушающие чары ставить научись, гений, — ядовито посоветовал Том, задергивая полог.

— Нашел!!! — радостно завопил Поттер, демонстрируя угрюмым сокурсникам волшебную палочку.

Никто его радости не разделил: забаррикадировавшись от шумного соседа звуконепроницаемыми чарами, ребята мирно досматривали сны. Гарри досадливо почесал нос, покрутил головой из стороны в сторону и, убрав волшебную палочку в карман, коротким взмахом руки разом снял все защитные барьеры одноклассников:

— Хогвартс-Экспресс, кстати, отходит через сорок минут, — громогласно объявил он и глянул на свои часы. — А через десять минут, не обнаружив вас в гостиной, сюда заявится Снейп, учует алкогольные пары и всех вас переубивает. Всем сладких снов и хороших каникул.

С этими словами он выпорхнул из спальни, успев только услышать, как из кровати на пол с руганью скатился Блэйз. Малфой сел, отшвырнув одеяло, и, отодвинув в сторону полог, с яростью глянув вслед уходящему сокурснику.

— Напомни мне **никогда** больше не давать этому ненормальному огневиски, — процедил он сквозь зубы, обращаясь к Блэйзу.

Тот, пытаясь одновременно натянуть штаны и застегнуть мятую рубашку, только что-то невнятно промычал.

К полудню Хогвартс заметно опустел. Ученики разъехались по домам, а иностранные гости тихо сидели по своим временным пристанищам. Наслаждаясь царящим в школе умиротворением, Гарри позавтракал, выпил чаю с профессором Герхард, побродил по коридорам и покормил с Луной фестралов, которые вернулись на своё лесное стойбище после того, как организаторы Турнира вывезли драконов. Ближе к полднику соизволил проснуться Том, и, перекусив, друзья засели в библиотеке Слизерина, разгребая древние фолианты. Гарри завел себе блокнот и взялся записывать все выбивающиеся из контекста записи в дневниках Салазара. Он был почти уверен, что в них сокрыт некий смысл, возможно, шифр, и вычислить его можно будет, только если перечитать и сопоставить все эти странные высказывания, на которые он порой натыкался в дневниках и которые по-отдельности казались абсолютной бессмыслицей. Том бросил изучать магическое право, которое устарело на доброе столетие, и переключился на обряды, явно вознамерившись придать своему титулу некое более весомое доказательство, чем рисунок на фамильном древе.

В непрерывном чтении, тренировках и разговорах пролетело два дня и подошло к концу воскресенье. Прохладный апрельский вечер расчертил горизонт алой полосой угасающего солнца, медленно опуская на дремлющий замок темно-синее полотно ночного неба, ознаменовывая завершение дня.

Накануне предстоящего похода в Министерство за пророчеством Гарри совершенно не спалось. Он добрых два часа ворочался в кровати с боку на бок, гадая, что ждет его завтра утром в Отделе тайн. В итоге, душевные метания его окончательно извели, и, со вздохом отбросив край одеяла, он тихонько вылез из кровати, понимая, что ему срочно нужно отвлечься. Бросив вороватый взгляд на кровать друга, Гарри торопливо переоделся и, прихватив мантию-невидимку, выскользнул из спальни.

Услышав, как, скрипнув, закрылась дверь, в соседней кровати тяжело вздохнул Том.

— Вот и куда тебя понесло опять посреди ночи? — проворчал он.


	20. Падение и взлет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первый эпизод с "Прыжком Веры" с Астрономической башни был написан под трек Hurt — Rapture. Собственно под этот трек он и родился в моём воображении.

Когда Гарри, покинув подземелья, отправился куда-то на верхние этажи, следящий за ним по карте Том, решил, что другу взбрело в голову очередное идиотское расследование, включающее в себя взлом и проникновение на чью-нибудь частную территорию. Но Гарри миновал шестой этаж и отправился в сторону Астрономической башни. Недоумевая, с чего вдруг Поттеру понадобилось лезть на самую высокую башню школы, Том ускорил шаг, не забывая следить за картой, чтобы не наткнуться случайно на патрулирующих коридоры профессоров или Филча. По счастью, на пути ему никто, кроме Пивза, не повстречался, а полтергейст был так занят, воруя пасхальные украшения со стен, что даже не заметил крадущегося мимо четверокурсника.

Продуваемая всеми ветрами холодная площадка Астрономической башни была любимым местом встреч влюбленных парочек, где они, любуясь ночным небом, легко находили повод прижаться поближе друг к другу. Эта же башня становилась прибежищем скорби разбитых сердец, когда влюбленные парочки распадались. Что тут забыл Гарри, Арчеру было совершенно непонятно. Поттер обычно либо страдал исключительно на публику, и, как правило, за этим всегда крылся некий коварный умысел, а не реальные переживания, либо, если дело было действительно серьезное, замыкался в себе и делал вид, что все отлично. Упиваться своим горем он вполне мог, сидя в тепле и комфорте в слизеринской гостиной. Возможно, сегодняшней ночью его туда привели мысли о походе в Министерство? Гарри не говорил прямо, но Том знал, как тот не хочет влезать во все эти истории с пророчествами. Но неужели Поттер дошел до такого отчаяния, что ему срочно потребовалось слечь с воспалением легких и тем самым избежать грядущего мероприятия?

Вопреки ожиданиям Арчера, тот встретил его вполне жизнерадостной улыбкой.

— Так и думал, что ты пойдешь за мной, — сообщил Гарри, сидя на подоконнике и беспечно болтая ногами над зияющей внизу пропастью.

Том остановился в центре небольшой площадки и вопросительно поднял брови.

— У тебя открылся дар предвидения?

— Я знал, что ты не спишь, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Ты же всегда читаешь до глубокой ночи.

Развивать тему Арчер не стал.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — полюбопытствовал он.

Гарри отвернулся, обратив взгляд на усыпанное звёздами ночное небо.

— Я думал, — неторопливо и как-то подозрительно умиротворено протянул он.

— Поделишься? — Том зябко передернул плечами, с сожалением вспомнив о чудесной теплой мантии в слизеринской спальне. Интересно, можно её сюда призвать? И насколько подозрительно для стороннего наблюдателя будет выглядеть летящая по коридорам Хогвартса бесхозная зимняя мантия? Он со вздохом применил согревающие чары и подошел ближе к Поттеру, привалившись спиной к стене по левую руку от друга.

Гарри какое-то время ничего не говорил, с отрешенным спокойствием разглядывая изломанные контуры холмов и черную гладь озера. Окна располагались с двух сторон башни: одно выходило на крутой скат крыши замка и бескрайние кущи Запретного леса, а из другого открывался вид на холмы, плавно переходившие в горные цепи и скалистый обрыв, на краю которого величественно замер древний замок, отражавшийся в тяжелых водах огромного озера. Ветер нещадно трепал и без того взъерошенную шевелюру Поттера, но тот этого, казалось, даже не замечал, погруженный в собственные мысли.

Наконец, он заговорил.

— Я думал, — снова сказал Гарри, — о том, что понял, в чем моя проблема.

— Карма? — иронично предположил Том, пока не очень понимая, о чем тот толкует.

Гарри бросил на него веселый взгляд.

— Безопасность и отсутствие риска не позволяют включиться инстинктам. Я слишком осторожен.

— Я не уверен, что твоё имя и понятия осторожности и безопасности вообще можно ставить в одно предложение, но продолжай, пожалуйста, — фыркнул Арчер, когда тот снова впал в задумчивое молчание.

— Ты знаешь, что некоторые птицы выталкивают своих птенцов из гнезда, чтобы они научились летать? — Поттер обратил на лучшего друга долгий взгляд, в котором изумрудным огнём горела решимость.

Том перестал улыбаться. Ему очень не понравилось то выражение, что он увидел на лице Гарри. В зеленых глазах царила уверенность, на губах играла легкая усмешка. Он был расслаблен и абсолютно спокоен. _Подозрительно_ спокоен.

— Гарри…

— Нет, ну ты просто подумай, — перебил его Поттер, — как можно узнать полет, не зная падения?

— По-твоему, это достойный аргумент, чтобы сброситься с Астрономической башни? — сухо уточнил Арчер.

— Не сброситься! — жарко заспорил Гарри. — Только падая, можно понять, умеешь ли ты летать.

— Падая на скалы с немыслимой высоты, можно понять только то, что ты идиот, — отрезал Том. — Если у тебя хватит времени. Слезай с окна.

— И не подумаю, — Поттер широко усмехнулся. — Кто не рискует, тот никогда не взлетит.

— Гарри, — Арчер нахмурился, — слезь…

— Вот увидишь, я прав, — улыбнулся Поттер и, подавшись вперёд, исчез в черном провале окна.

Том не успел ни закричать, ни пошевелиться. Забыв, как дышать, он так и застыл возле стены, глядя на то место, где мгновение назад сидел Гарри. Живой, невредимый и полностью съехавший с катушек. Их разделяли всего какие-то пара футов. Арчер мог остановить его, стоило только сделать шаг вперед, протянуть руку, схватить за шиворот это безмозглое недоразумение, оттащить подальше от чёрной бездны внизу, а теперь… теперь было поздно.

Том знал, о чем думал Гарри, выбрав именно это окно. Он думал об озере. Думал, что если не сможет встать на крыло, то просто упадет в воду и это спасет ему жизнь. О чем Гарри не подумал, так это об уровне воды в озере, который, поднявшись после таяния снега, скрыл острые камни у подножья скал. Он не подумал о том, что даже если ему удастся каким-то чудом пережить падение с такой высоты и удар об воду, он разобьется об эти камни.

Секунды растянулись, превратившись в вечность. И всю эту невыносимую вечность Том не мог ни дышать, ни думать. Страх лишил его способности действовать и принимать решения. Он стоял на вершине Астрономической башни, с ужасом ожидая далекого всплеска воды, и не мог заставить себя шагнуть к окну и вглядеться в обсидиановую бездну, поглотившую Гарри мгновения назад.

Вечность спустя Арчер с шипением втянул воздух через плотно сжатые зубы и шагнул вперед, приказывая себе успокоиться. В тот же момент перед его глазами стремительно пронеслась сизая тень. Она взмыла вверх, поравнявшись с бледно-желтым диском Луны, на миг застыла, расправив крылья, и со свистом рассекая воздух, камнем рухнула вниз к Черному озеру.

У самой воды птица расправила крылья, чуть накренившись вправо, черкнула длинными перьями крыла по зеркальной глади и вновь устремилась вверх, издав пронзительный крик. В это мгновение Том был уверен, что будь у магов возможность сохранять речевые функции в анимагической форме, в небе над Хогвартсом раздавался бы восторженный смех лучшего друга. Чувствуя, как отступает леденящий ужас, Том рассмеялся, запустив пальцы в волосы, и обессиленно привалился плечом к стене, наблюдая, как далеко в выси наслаждается своим первым полетом молодой ястреб.

Вдоволь нарезвившись, птица влетела в окно башни, на ходу превращаясь в человека. Тёмные перья опали мягкими складками мантии и клочками серой дымки. Трансформация вышла бы весьма эффектной, но, не рассчитавший скорости Гарри, запнулся и полетел носом в пол. В последний момент он успел сгруппироваться, перекатился через голову и, проехавшись по холодным камням на пятой точке, остановился, так и оставшись сидеть на полу. Уже окончательно успокоившийся Том с молчаливым весельем наблюдал за «ослепительным» приземлением и, дождавшись пока Поттер повернётся к нему, криво усмехнулся:

— Ну как?

— Круто! — радостно объявил Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги и потирая поясницу.

— Ты в курсе, что ты псих? — буднично уточнил Арчер.

— Я знал, что делал, — самодовольно бросил Гарри, отряхивая мантию.

— К твоему сведению, падение в воду тебя бы, в случае неудачи, не спасло, — сообщил Том. — Под водой были…

— Камни, — с улыбкой закончил за него друг. — Я знаю.

— Знаешь?! — Арчер вмиг растерял всю свою благожелательность. — Знаешь, что при малейшей ошибке твои жалкие мозги пришлось бы вылавливать по всему озеру, и все равно прыгнул?!

— Я же сказал, нужен был риск, — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Риск? Риск?! Гарри, ты мог даже не успеть трансформироваться!

— Мог, — невозмутимо кивнул тот.

Том со стоном прикрыл глаза.

— Во имя Мерлина, выучи уже слово «самосохранение»!

— Да хватит беситься, Том, — рассмеялся Поттер. — Всё отлично.

— О, ну конечно, — процедил Арчер. — Честно, Гарри, еще одна такая выходка, и я сам тебя придушу. Хоть бы обратился сначала, идиот.

— Так было бы совсем не весело, — беспечно бросил друг.

— Весело, — цокнув языком, пробормотал Арчер. — Ты, кажется, перепутал понятия «весело» и «страшно».

— Страшно? — Гарри удивленно моргнул. — Почему мне должно было быть страшно?

— Ну, даже не знаю. Некоторых людей пугает перспектива разбиться насмерть о скалы.

Поттер мгновение задумчиво хмурился.

— Я предполагал, что могу пострадать, но мне было не страшно.

— Вот это как раз и настораживает, — заметил Том.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты либо сумасшедший, либо с твоим чувством самосохранения что-то серьезно не так.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Думаешь? — Поттер неопределенно повел плечом, Арчер тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что доказывать ему что-либо бесполезно. — Ты и правда просто непостижимый кретин, — заключил он.

— Зато теперь я умею летать!

— О, ну да. Оно, конечно, того стоило, — закатил глаза Том и насмешливо глянул на друга. — К слову, я нашел название твоей птички.

— Мы же определили, что это ястреб, — недоуменно моргнул Гарри.

— Ну, она и правда принадлежит к семейству ястребиных, — не стал спорить Арчер. — Но классифицируется она как лунь, — он криво усмехнулся. — Ну, и у кого теперь самое восхитительное совпадение имени и анимагической формы в истории магии? (1)

Поттер весело фыркнул и вдруг подскочил.

— О! А давай придумаем себе прозвища? — предложил он. — Как у мародёров! Я буду Грэйвингз (2), а ты — Тасслз (3).

Арчер болезненно скривился.

— Ты бы хоть иногда фильтровал тот бред, который приходит тебе в голову, — посоветовал он.

— Но ведь это здорово! — Поттер восторженно взмахнул руками. — Можно, я теперь буду звать тебя Тасслз?

— Это станет последней глупостью в твоей жизни, — с угрозой предупредил Том.

— Да брось! — не унимался друг. — Это будет классно!

Арчер одарил его красноречивым взглядом и, подобрав с пола мантию-невидимку, отправился к лестнице, Поттер почти вприпрыжку последовал за ним, продолжая вполголоса уговаривать приятеля согласиться на забавные клички.

— О, ради Мерлина, Гарри, — простонал Том, — иди ещё разок спрыгни с Астрономической башни, а…

  


* * *

Следующим утром Гарри отправился в Министерство в очень приподнятом настроении. Он мечтал поскорее разделаться с дурацким пророчеством, вернуться в школу и еще немного полетать. Сириус встретил крестника в Хогсмиде, и оттуда они вместе аппарировали в Лондон. Дорога к Министерству магии Поттеру была уже знакома, поэтому он обращал больше внимания на шутливую болтовню крестного, чем на окружающий пейзаж.

Впервые услышав о пророчестве от подопечного, Блэк поначалу впал в мрачную задумчивость и казался заметно обеспокоенным, но к тому моменту, когда настал день похода в Отдел тайн, успел все обдумать и успокоился, поэтому лишними разговорами о предназначении и судьбе Поттера не донимал. Гарри не знал, чем вызвана подобная деликатность, но предполагал, что Сириусу и самому не очень хочется обсуждать причину гибели его друзей. Блэк вообще мало говорил с Гарри о пророчестве. Лишь спросил, откуда тот об этом узнал и после поинтересовался, в курсе ли Дамблдор. На расспросы Поттер отвечал довольно односложно, пробурчав, что директор в курсе, а узнал Гарри о предсказании случайно, решив лишний раз не приплетать к этому своего декана. Зная отношение Блэка к Снейпу, можно было догадаться, как тот отреагировал бы, узнав, от кого поступила столь животрепещущая информация.

В Отделе тайн визитеров встретил волшебник неопределенного возраста, одетый в неприметную серую мантию. Велев Сириусу оставаться в комнате ожидания, он, даже не представившись, проверил разрешение на допуск и повел Гарри по лабиринту коридоров, пока они не добрались до небольшой комнатушки, где кроме стола и стула никакой мебели больше не наблюдалось. Попросив подождать, он скрылся за дверью и минут через десять вернулся обратно, держа в руках небольшую деревянную коробочку. Поставив её на стол перед Поттером, работник Отдела тайн отступил на шаг, собираясь уходить.

— Когда закончите, просто оставьте её здесь, — проинструктировал невыразимец и вышел.

Гарри несколько мгновений смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, потом немного повздыхал, поерзал на стуле и все-таки подтянул шкатулку к себе. На крышке была закреплена табличка:

_«С.П.Т. и А.П.В.Б.Д. Тёмный Лорд и Гарри Поттер(?). Запись от 20 января 1980 г. Реестровый номер 0019745632875»_.

Поттер чуть нахмурился, пытаясь расшифровать аббревиатуры, потом, махнув рукой, открыл крышку шкатулки. Внутри лежала стеклянная сфера, заполненная серой дымкой.

«Так это оно и есть, — подумал он, осторожно вытаскивая шар из коробки, — пророчество, из-за которого все полетело к чертям?»

Он крутил сферу в руках, испытывая страшное желание разбить её о стену и уйти, потом взял себя в руки и, отодвинув в сторону шкатулку, положил сферу на стол. Покатав немного шарик по гладкой столешнице, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и, на миг замерев, раскрутил сферу юлой. Легко поддавшись легкому движению руки, шар начал вращаться, серая дымка внутри загустела, испуская бледно-голубое свечение. Раскручиваясь всё быстрее и быстрее, стеклянная сфера плавно воспарила в воздух, зависнув в паре футов над столом, а через мгновение комнату заполнил жутковатый, потусторонний голос:

_«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца… и Тёмный Лорд отметит его, как равного себе, но не осознает всей его силы, пока не взойдет чёрное солнце..._

_Один из них проведет другого через Врата Мертвых, когда зазвучит песня Скорбной Девы… и ни один не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...»_

Голос резко оборвался, и в комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Гарри отстраненно наблюдал, как, замедляя вращение, шар пророчества медленно опускается на стол, пока не звякнуло стекло, соприкоснувшись с деревянной столешницей. Ещё несколько минут он бездумно смотрел на сферу.

Такой маленький хрупкий шарик. Безобидная стекляшка. И такие кошмарные последствия только потому, что кто-то услышал. Потому что кто-то поверил.

Гарри медленно протянул руку, взял шар и какое-то время просто рассматривал его, словно надеясь найти в серых витках дымки хоть один ответ на тысячи своих вопросов. Просидев в отстранённой задумчивости ещё несколько минут, Гарри невысоко подбросил шар, поймал его, небрежно взвесил в ладони, потом, сделав глубокий вдох, размахнулся и на выдохе изо всех сил бросил пророчество в стену. Послышался удар и звон разбитого стекла. На пол посыпались мелкие осколки, и всё тот же неживой, монотонный голос во второй и последний раз произнес такие судьбоносные и такие бессмысленные слова.

То ли услышав шум, то ли просто решив проверить, всё ли в порядке, в комнату заглянул молчаливый провожатый. Его взгляд задержался на застывшем в странной прострации мальчике и переместился на россыпь осколков на полу. Глаза невыразимца в ужасе расширились, вновь обращаясь к Поттеру. Он шагнул к Гарри:

— Что вы наделали?!

Юноша вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, и вскинул на него преисполненный отчаяния и вины взгляд.

— П-простите, — дрогнувшим голосом прошептал он и вдруг, словно осознав, что случилось, в панике вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул. — О нет! О нет! Я не хотел! Простите! Простите! — взмолился он, со страхом глядя на мужчину. — Это вышло случайно, клянусь! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! Я просто… просто… — он жалобно смотрел на мага, который мрачнел на глазах. — Его ведь можно починить?

Мужчина помедлив, подошел к тому, что осталось от сферы с пророчеством, уныло потрогав осколки носком ботика.

— Сомневаюсь, — апатично пробормотал он.

— Простите…

— Чем вы думали?

— Я просто… — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Я вдруг так разозлился на этот шарик, — в изумрудных глазах мерцали так и не пролитые слезы гнева, — вся моя жизнь… мои родители погибли из-за этого… этого… — он с шумом выдохнул и отвернулся, — простите, — снова прошептал он. — Я не понимал, что делаю.

Несколько секунд невыразимец рассматривал расстроенного подростка со смесью досады и сожаления, потом тяжело вздохнул и отступил на шаг.

— Я провожу вас к выходу, — сказал он.

— Меня, — Гарри нервно сглотнул, — меня накажут?

— Нет, мистер Поттер, — помедлив, сказал тот, — в конце концов, кроме вас это пророчество мог услышать только один волшебник, которого, как всем известно, более нет в живых.

— О, — Гарри уткнулся взглядом в пол, — хорошо.

Обратно оба шли в мрачном молчании. Сдав темпераментного подростка с рук на руки Блэку, невыразимец, не сказав больше ни слова, скрылся за дверью. Сириус взглянул на сумрачного крестника.

— С тобой всё нормально? — осторожно спросил он.

Гарри кивнул, но больше ничего не произнёс.

— Ты, хм, узнал всё, что хотел? — продолжил расспрашивать Блэк.

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь поговорить об этом…

— Сириус, — очень тихо перебил Гарри, продолжая смотреть себе под ноги, — я просто хочу уйти. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай пока ни о чем. Я… я потом тебе расскажу, ладно?

— Как скажешь, Сохатик, — Блэк тяжело вздохнул и, приобняв расстроенного Поттера за плечи, повел к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, Гарри зажмурился от яркого солнца и с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью свежий майский воздух. Конечно, не то чтобы в центре Лондона был такой уж свежий воздух, но после министерских катакомб Поттер был рад даже этому. Сириус с легким недоумением наблюдал за крестником. Буквально минуту назад на нём лица не было, а теперь тот расслабленно улыбался, подставив лицо лучам полуденного солнца, и казался совершенно умиротворенным.

— С тобой все хорошо? — совершенно не понимая перепадов настроения своего крестника, спросил Сириус.

— Хм? — лениво протянул Гарри, глянув на него краем глаза и потянулся: — Ага, — он вдруг оживился, поворачиваясь к Блэку всем корпусом: — Слушай, а ты не торопишься?

— Куда? В Мунго? — тот пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Издеваешься?

— Может, тогда прогуляемся? — предложил Гарри.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Сириус. — Хочешь мороженного?

На губах Поттера расцвела восторженная улыбка, и он с готовностью кивнул. Блэк против воли улыбнулся в ответ. О пророчестве он больше не спрашивал. Должно быть, думать или говорить об этом для Гарри пока было слишком тяжело. Что же, тогда Сириусу ничего не оставалось, как всеми силами отвлечь Гарри от мрачных мыслей.

Они уже собирались аппарировать на Косой переулок, когда из-за поворота вынырнула невысокая волшебница с коротко стриженными ярко-фиолетовым волосами. Заметив Сириуса и Гарри, та замахала руками, привлекая внимание, и ускорила шаг, направляясь к ним.

— Фуф! — звонко выдохнула Тонкс, сияя улыбкой. — Еле успела вас перехватить.

— Перехватить? — не понял Блэк, переглянувшись с Поттером.

— Видела твой запрос на посещение Министерства, — пояснила она, — и надеялась, что успею повидаться. Что вы тут делали, кстати? — не дав никому ответить, она закатила глаза. — А этот упырь, Шеклболт, завалил бумажной работой, я там чуть не потонула в проклятых отчетах, говорю ему, мол, я что, шла в Аврорат бумажки разгребать? А он такой: «Мисс Тонкс, вы пока не в том положении, чтобы высказывать своё мнение», — и смотрит так жутко. А вы представляете, каково это, целыми днями нудятину читать? Говорила ему, хочу активную работу, а он мне: «Так работай активнее», — и что бы это значило, а? Не могу я аналитикой заниматься, голова пухнет на второй строчке, думала, уже не успею, но Робардс, святой человек, обещал прикрыть. Сказал, буду должна, ох, чует мое сердце, он еще отыграется за это, — Тонкс всплеснула руками и покачала головой. — Жуть, что за неделька выдалась! Ну, а у вас как дела? Как там Турнир, Гарри? — она весело подмигнула Поттеру, который от такого потока бесполезной информации впал в легкий ступор.

— Эм, ну, нормально, наверное, — пробормотал он, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— В «Пророке» только о тебе и речь, — покачала головой Тонкс, — вот она цена славы, — она с любопытством сузила глаза: — Мне даже интересно, много там правды?

— Э-э-э, не то чтобы… — пожал плечами Гарри, — слушай мы тут, хм… — он глянул на крестного, — хотели пойти перекусить…

— О, замечательно! — оживилась Тонкс, не поняв намека. — Я как раз жутко голодная! С самого утра ничего не ела, — она со смехом закатила глаза, — ну, кроме бумажной пыли, но я ею скорее дышала, чем питалась, ха-ха! — она в предвкушении потерла руки. — Так куда пойдем?

Поттер снова покосился на Блэка. Да уж, семейное сходство у них в чем-то было налицо.

— Мы собирались в Косой переулок, — Сириуса общество жизнерадостной племянницы, казалось, ничуть не беспокоило, наоборот, он вроде бы даже рад был её видеть, поэтому Гарри решил, что в данном случае стоит просто смириться, что обедать они идут уже втроем.

К тому моменту, как они расправились с обедом и перешли к десерту, Гарри уже совершенно не возражал насчет компании Тонкс. Её непринужденная болтовня и неунывающий настрой развеяли остатки неприятной тяжести в душе после прослушивания пророчества, и Гарри уже с удовольствием болтал и смеялся, обмениваясь с племянницей Блэка разными забавными историями.

— …И, представь себе, мы с Грэйком стоим с ног до головы залитые этой вонючей жижей, и в этот момент заходит Снейп, десять секунд на нас смотрит, потом говорит: «Как я вижу, на вас природа не просто отдохнула, а ушла в отпуск, мисс Тонкс», а у самого глаз дергается. Еще бы! Мы же всю его лабораторию своей проектной работой изгадили! Я думала, он мне в жизни ничего выше Тролля не поставит, и плакали мои планы на Аврорат. Три дня тряслась, а он мне только примечание к работе написал, что-то вроде: «Нестандартное мышление и фаталистическая неуклюжесть, но при должном контроле есть потенциал». До сих пор гадаю, то ли моя мать там его уговорила, то ли Аластор настоял.

— Аластор? — изогнул брови Гарри. — В смысле Аластор Грюм? Ты с ним знакома?

— Ага, — Тонкс сунула в рот ложечку с мороженым и блаженно прикрыла глаза: — М-м-м, вкуснотища какая! Грюм со мной с детства нянчился. Я когда была маленькая, считала, что он прямо ну ужас как крут и естественно мечтала стать аврором, как он.

— Болталась за ним повсюду, когда старик заскакивал на огонёк, — с улыбкой вспомнил Сириус.

— О, — Поттер уставился на свою креманку с мороженым, в голове у него начала формироваться какая-то несвязная мысль, он никак не мог её нащупать и сформулировать, но чувствовал, что это важно. — А давно… давно ты с ним виделась в последний раз?

Тонкс задумалась.

— Вообще-то давно, — нахмурилась она, — летом, кажется? Да, вроде бы летом, а с тех пор ни словечка от него, небось, весь в делах там у вас, — её глаза вдруг вспыхнули: — Эгей! А он же у тебя ЗОТИ ведет?

— Ага.

— Ну как? — заинтересовалась она. — Дурдом там, наверное, творится? Аластор же вообще без тормозов, — она страдальчески застонала. — Как же я завидую! Вот бы разочек у него на уроке оказаться!

— Ага, — осторожно согласился Поттер, мысль почти обрела форму, но пока была такой эфемерной и далекой, что никак не ухватиться, его губы медленно растягивались в задумчивой улыбке: — Слушай, а почему бы тебе к нам не приехать?

— В смысле, в Хогвартс? — не поняла Тонкс.

— Ну да, — оживленно кивнул Гарри, — повидаешься с Грюмом, может, даже напросишься на открытый урок.

— А это мысль! — воскликнула та. — Я как раз через пару недель планировала заскочить в Хогсмид по работе! Вот ведь! — она досадливо всплеснула руками. — Даже и не вспомнила бы, что старик в Хогвартсе. Спасибо, Гарри, что напомнил!

— Только напиши мне, когда соберешься, я бы тоже с тобой повидался!

— Правда? — глаза Тонкс восторженно вспыхнули. — Вот здорово!

— Эй-эй, — встрял в разговор Сириус, — а про меня что, уже забыли? Я тогда тоже поеду.

— Ч ** _у_** дно! — обрадовалась Тонкс. — Почти семейный пикник! Я скажу, когда соберусь, думаю, смогу пару часов урвать… — она вдруг замолчала и в ужасе посмотрела на своих собеседников. — О, Мерлин! Сколько времени? Я же всего на час отпрашивалась! — она взглянула на часы и обреченно застонала. — Кингсли меня прикончит.

Вскочив на ноги и едва не опрокинув свой стакан с лимонадом, Тонкс бросилась к выходу, махнув рукой Блэку и его крестнику:

— Пока, Сириус, Гарри, увидимся!

— Пока, Тонкс! — успел крикнуть Гарри, прежде чем она выскочила из кафе на улицу, откуда аппарировала.

— Да уж, с годами она становится только реактивнее, — улыбнулся Сириус, подперев рукой голову.

Гарри с интересом посмотрел на крёстного.

— А ты часто с ней виделся, до того, как… эм… ну, до всего…

— Довольно часто, — улыбнулся Сириус, — из всей моей семьи нормальные отношения у меня сохранились только с Андромедой, матерью Нимфадоры. Я даже у них жил какое-то время, нянчился с Дорой, ей тогда было всего четыре.(4)

— Правда? — Гарри заинтересовано смотрел на Блэка. — А твои родители, хм…

— Отец умер, когда мне было десять (5), а мать на тот момент, когда я переехал к Андромеде, уже окончательно заклеймила меня предателем крови со всеми вытекающими.

— За что? — не очень знакомый с биографией Сириуса Поттер подался вперед, желая узнать о нем побольше.

— Ну как же, — Сириус усмехнулся, — я же у нее был главным позором семьи. Мало того, что пошел на Гриффиндор и дружил с магглорожденными, так еще и ни во что не ставил семейные ценности.

— Какие ценности?

— Да всю эту чистокровную мутоту про ненависть к магглам, — скривился Блэк. — Матушка в этом плане была снобом похлеще Малфоев и на всю голову ушибленная помимо прочего. А уж после смерти отца её окончательно «занесло».

Гарри задумчиво почесал нос, гадая, нормально ли так отзываться о покойной матери, но комментировать как-либо собственную точку зрения не стал.

— У тебя со всей семьей отношения не ладились? — спросил он.

— Кроме Андромеды, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Она, в отличие от Цисси и Бэллы, никогда не придерживалась мнения, что мир принадлежит чистокровным, и без колебаний связала свою жизнь с магглом.

— Цисси и Бэллы? — нахмурился Гарри. — «Цисси» это как Нарцисса?

— Да, — хмыкнул Сириус, — мы с Нарциссой Малфой родственники и до определенного времени неплохо ладили, пока она не спуталась с Люциусом.

— Подожди-ка! — Поттер выпучил глаза. — Так это что, выходит, Драко твой племянник, что ли? Как Тонкс?

— В точку, Сохатик, — рассмеялся Блэк, — понимаешь теперь, почему с семейкой моей дела у меня не ладились?

— Вроде того, — пробормотал Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь представить, как Драко называет Сириуса «дядюшкой». — А Бэлла?

— Бэлла, — Сириус чуть помрачнел, — Бэлла всегда была немного, хм, жесткой, иногда даже жестокой. Она была старшей из всех нас, и сколько себя помню, казалась взрослой и слишком серьезной. Даже строгой. Мать часто оставляла её за старшую, и, должен признаться, слушались мы её беспрекословно.

— Ты её… любил?

— Любил? — Сириус задумался, — не знаю… в детстве, наверное, любил… даже восхищался. Характер у неё был тяжелый, почти как у матери, но она была заботливой сестрой, и с ней всегда было интересно. Потом я стал постарше, и мы начали часто ругаться, хотя, думаю, она по-своему за меня переживала... до определенного момента, по крайней мере.

— А что с ней случилось?

— Ничего хорошего, — фыркнул Блэк, — она закончила Хогвартс, вышла замуж и неожиданно слетела с катушек.

— В смысле?

Сириус безрадостно усмехнулся.

— Имя Беллатрикс Лестрейндж тебе ни о чем не говорит?

Гарри несколько секунд молча смотрел на крёстного, пытаясь «сложить два и два», пока его глаза пораженно не распахнулись:

— Секундочку, ты хочешь сказать, что она твоя кузина? Беллатрикс Лестрейндж?!

— Ага.

— Та, которая сейчас в Азкабане?

— Именно.

— О, — Поттер мгновение растерянно хлопал ресницами. — Ого… И как ты… ну не знаю… относишься к ней сейчас?

— Честно? Не знаю, — Сириус вздохнул. — Это какое-то странное чувство между ненавистью и сожалением, — он горько улыбнулся, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Хотя, думается мне, тут все же больше ненависти.

— И ты не… ну, не переживаешь, что она в тюрьме? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.

— Вот уж нет, — раздраженно цокнул языком Сириус. — После того, как я узнал, что она сотворила с родителями Невилла…

— С родителями Невилла? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри.

Он знал, что Лонгботтома растит бабушка и думал, что его родители мертвы, но так, как это произнёс Сириус, заставляло подумать, что тут крылось нечто большее.

— А что с ними случилось?

— После исчезновения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть особо преданные Пожиратели смерти не оставляли попыток отыскать своего господина, — Блэк вздохнул. — Лестрейнджи в этом плане особенно отличились. Они напали на Френка и Алису Лонгботтом и пытали их Круциатусом, пока бедняги не сошли с ума.

Гарри, не ожидавший подобного, потрясенно смотрел на крёстного.

— Но… зачем?

— Жажда мести, злость, отчаяние, безумие… не знаю, — Сириус тяжело вздохнул. — Но в Азкабане за такое им самое место. Я бы вообще их к поцелую дементора приговорил, — в глазах Блэка теперь полыхал гнев, и это наводило на мысль, что здесь больше личной трагедии, чем он пытался показать, и что дело не только в возмущении за неоправданную жестокость.

— Ты знал их? — догадался Гарри.

— Знал. Лили с первого курса дружила с Алисой, а когда они с Френком начали встречаться, у нас и вовсе сложилась очень неплохая компания. Когда я увидел их в Мунго… — Блэк нервно сглотнул. — Поверить не мог. Они ведь хотели усыновить тебя после смерти Лили и Джеймса.

— Правда?

— Да. Ремус сказал, что Алисе почти удалось убедить Альбуса забрать тебя от тех магглов, они уже собирались взять тебя к себе, даже подготовили документы на усыновление. А потом на них напали.

Гарри сочувственно вздохнул. Он пытался не думать о том, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы он рос с друзьями своих родителей и называл Невилла своим приемным братом, как никогда не пытался представить свою жизнь, если бы Сириуса не посадили в Азкабан. Всё было бы совершенно иначе. Стоит ли сейчас переживать о том, что не случилось? Казалось, сама судьба была против того, чтобы Гарри рос с людьми, которые любили бы его. Поттеры, Сириус, Лонгботтомы… возможно, ему просто суждено было жить с Дурслями… и встретить Тома. При мысли о лучшем друге Гарри мысленно улыбнулся, Арчер бы определенно заподозрил, что все эти трагедии — следствие козней Дамблдора. Поттер этого мнения не разделял. Директор принял множество неверных решений в отношении Гарри, но все они были направлены на то, чтобы вписать Гарри в текст пророчества и избавить мир от угрозы Волдеморта, а не разрушить жизни стольких людей. Впрочем, осознание этого симпатии к Дамблдору все равно не прибавляло.

— А Невилл знает о том, что случилось с его родителями?

— Конечно, я часто вижу его в Мунго. Он навещал их на Рождество, и летом, и в пасхальные каникулы, — в глазах Блэка появилось какое-то обреченное выражение. — Бедный парнишка все время так смотрит на них, словно ищет хоть один признак улучшения, а они даже не узнают его. Алиса при каждой встрече суёт ему в руки фантики от конфет и бессмысленно улыбается, а он все время говорит «спасибо, мама» и прячет фантик в карман. Готов спорить на что угодно, он хранит каждый, как бесценное сокровище. Поразительно, сколько у мальчика силы воли и смелости для такого возраста. На его месте любой давно бы застрял в глухом отчаянии. А он снова и снова приезжает, и каждый раз только улыбается и говорит: «Здравствуй, мама».

Некоторое время Гарри в мрачном молчании смотрел в одну точку.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже, — тихо сказал он. — Знать, что твоих родителей предали и убили, или видеть их и осознавать, что они даже не знают, кто ты такой.

— Не нужно сравнивать это, Гарри, — Сириус положил руку ему на плечо, — и в том, и в другом случае это трагедия и пытаться измерять глубину пережитой боли — самое бесполезное дело.

— Но я хотя бы не помню их, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Это не значит, что тебе проще смириться с их потерей, — отрезал Блэк. — Сочувствие — это нормально, но жалость — плохое чувство.

— Я не жалею Невилла, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я пытаюсь его понять.

— Не пытайся. Никто, кроме него, никогда не узнает, каково это: так жить, — Блэк помолчал. — Как никто не узнает, каково жить тебе.

— Или тебе, — с грустной улыбкой добавил Гарри.

В конце концов, очень непросто жить с мыслью о том, что дорогой тебе человек причинил такую боль твоим друзьям и тебе и разрываться между ненавистью за причиненное зло и любовью к нему. Ведь при должном усилии ненависть можно подавить. А что делать с любовью?

  


* * *

У ворот Хогвартса ожидал мрачный, словно грозовое небо, Снейп, которому явно было не по душе, что Блэк вернул Гарри обратно чуть ли не под вечер. Обняв крестника, Сириус обменялся с деканом Слизерина ненавидящими взглядами и, перебросившись с Гарри парой слов на прощание, аппарировал. Северус, сощурившись, внимательно рассматривал Поттера, который после ухода Сириуса впал в подозрительное оцепенение, буравя взглядом то место, где мгновение назад стоял его крёстный. Снейп уже открыл было рот, собираясь выяснить, что произошло, как Гарри вдруг выпрямился, расправил плечи и с безмятежной улыбкой взглянул на него. Северус вопросительно поднял брови:

— Ничего не хотите рассказать мне, мистер Поттер? — на всякий случай полюбопытствовал он, пока мальчишка бодро шагал с ним по дорожке к школе.

Гарри задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, после чего легкомысленно хмыкнул.

— Мы с Сириусом ходили сегодня в Министерство, — признался он. Заметив удивление на лице учителя, Гарри улыбнулся: — Я хотел узнать полный текст пророчества.

Снейп на миг опешил. Подобного он не ожидал.

— Хм, и как? — не зная, что сказать, пробормотал Северус, гадая, каково теперь мальчику.

— Да так себе, — безразлично фыркнул Поттер, — полная чушь, как я и думал.

— «Чушь», которая разрушила вашу жизнь, — сумрачно напомнил Снейп.

«И не только вашу», — про себя подумал он.

— Ага, — Гарри серьезно кивнул, — нужно было с этим что-то делать.

— И что же вы сделали? — чувствуя неладное, уточнил Северус.

— То, что следовало бы сделать давным-давно, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я его уничтожил.

Северус не нашел, что сказать на это. С одной стороны, ему страшно хотелось отвесить мелкой пакости подзатыльник за глупую самодеятельность, а с другой, возможно, это было самым разумным поступком.

«И как только у него хватило хладнокровия?» — пораженно думал Снейп, краем глаза наблюдая за идущим рядом студентом. На лице Гарри не было ни сожалений, ни грусти, лишь мягкая улыбка, и абсолютное спокойствие в изумрудных глазах. Некоторые о разбитой чашке больше горюют. А Поттер не только не переживал о содеянном, ему определенно было плевать. И на факт уничтожения пророчества и на его содержание.

— И как же на это отреагировал смотритель Отдела тайн? — поинтересовался Северус, уже предчувствуя, что ответ его повеселит.

Гарри насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Беднягу чуть удар не хватил. Я думал, он меня там придушит на месте, но потом он решил, что я как бы просто в шоке, наверное, и всё такое, так что он просто немного поругался и отстал. Но день я ему определенно испортил.

— Могу представить, — Снейп помолчал. — Надеюсь, вы вынесли для себя некое понимание ситуации, услышав полный текст?

— Да не то чтобы, — нехотя признался тот.

— Хотите сказать, что содержание вас не тронуло?

— Да я его даже не слушал толком, — закатил глаза Поттер и, наткнувшись на шокированный взгляд, фыркнул, — ну, правда, сэр, это полная чушь. Кто в такое верит вообще?

— Ну, как минимум пара самых могущественных магов современности.

— Ну и дураки, — легкомысленно фыркнул Гарри.

— Следите за своим языком, Поттер, — нахмурился Северус, — оскорблять директора Дамблдора вам никто не позволял.

— Извините, — непостижимый мальчишка поднял доверчивый взгляд. — Сэр, вы только никому не говорите, ладно? — попросил он. — Ну, про то, что я ходил слушать пророчество, и про то, что его уничтожил.

Северус, помедлив, кивнул. Гарри в ответ просиял лучезарной улыбкой и, распрощавшись с деканом у входа в замок, преспокойно поспешил на ужин.

  


* * *

— Итак, ты разбил пророчество, — заключил Том, выслушав рассказ. — Впечатляет. И как ощущения? — Гарри неопределённо пожал плечами, листая дневники Салазара. — Понятно, — Арчер вздохнул.

Некоторое время между ними висела тишина, пока Том рассматривал Поттера, а тот что-то выискивал в записях Слизерина. Наконец, он захлопнул тетрадь и, развернувшись на стуле, посмотрел на друга.

— К слову, у меня тут появилась кое-какая идея, — загадочно улыбаясь, сообщил Гарри. Арчер выжидательно изогнул брови. — Мы все гадали, как вывести Крауча на чистую воду и самим не попасться.

— Ну?

— Я придумал, что мы сделаем! — торжественно объявил Поттер.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, правильно ли я всё понял, — примерно десять минут спустя произнес Том, меряя шагами библиотеку Слизерина. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Тонкс зазвала Крауча в Хогсмид, думая, что это Грюм, а мы пока вломимся к нему в кабинет и украдем оборотное зелье?

Гарри, по-турецки скрестив ноги, сидел на диване и спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Том ходит туда-сюда.

— Ага. Я уверен, что в этом своём чемодане он прячет дополнительные запасы оборотного зелья, — сказал он. — Мы заберем настоящее зелье, а вместо него подбросим пустышку. Он постоянно что-то пьет из этой своей фляги, скорее всего, это как раз оборотное зелье и есть, его же каждый час нужно принимать. Нам просто нужно подгадать момент и подменить зелье, когда его не будет в школе. Тогда Крауч превратится в себя на глазах у всей школы.

— Да, при условии, что он в этот момент не будет находиться где-нибудь в пустом коридоре, — заметил Арчер.

— Надо будет просто подсчитать время и сделать так, чтобы он был не один, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Этой его фляги хватает от силы на день и, скорее всего, на утро, чтобы, в случае чего, сразу превратиться, не выходя из спальни, то есть наполнять ее он будет перед завтраком. В идеальном раскладе нужно, чтобы он превратился на глазах у директора.

По губам Тома расплылась недобрая усмешка.

— И на глазах у всей школы, — медленно протянул он. — Уверен, к нашему дорогому директору в связи с этим возникнет немало провокационных вопросов.

— А тебе лишь бы испортить жизнь Дамблдору, — со смехом покачал головой Поттер.

— Почему бы не сделать себе приятное? — пожал плечами Арчер.

— Ты злой, Том, — весело сообщил Гарри.

— И это ни для кого не секрет, — парировал тот. — Ну, хорошо. Осталось два вопроса. Как мы откроем сундук? Грюм всегда носит ключи с собой. И как ты планируешь сделать поддельное оборотное зелье?

— Думаю, с зельем нам поможет Гермиона, — размышляя, протянул Гарри. — Она в прошлом году сдавала проект по этому зелью и материал изучила досконально. А насчет второго… — он немного помолчал. — Думаю, очевидно, что забрать ключи и сделать дубликаты нужно ночью, пока Крауч будет спать.

— Каким образом?

— У нас же есть домовик, — с улыбкой напомнил Гарри. — Для Виви это проще простого — тихо проникнуть в спальню Грюма и забрать ключи.

Арчер согласно хмыкнул:

— Хоть какая-то от него польза будет.

  


* * *

Оставшиеся до окончания каникул дни друзья провели, разрабатывая план подмены, периодически до хрипоты споря и ругаясь. Нужно было продумать всё до мелочей, чтобы не попасться и ничего не испортить. Попытка у них будет всего одна и следовало исключить все возможные риски.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что на первой же стадии планирования у них возникли трудности. После разговора с Виви оказалось, что Крауч (или Грюм), установил защитный барьер в своих комнатах, рассчитанный как раз на то, чтобы туда не могли аппарировать домовые эльфы. Директору эту причуду он объяснил тем, что не доверяет даже домовикам. А Гарри и Том в итоге лишились возможности быстро и тихо изъять из спальни профессора ключи.

— И как, скажи на милость, ты теперь планируешь это провернуть? — Арчер мрачно взглянул на друга.

Поттер отвел взгляд и на некоторое время задумался, пока, наконец, по его губам не скользнула лукавая улыбка:

— Есть у меня одна идея, — тихо признался он, в изумрудных глазах горел азарт и предвкушение. — Нам для этого понадобится один чёрный бесшумный зверь, чтобы проникнуть в спальню и найти ключи, и один летающий, чтобы вынести ключи через окно, а потом вернуть обратно тем же путем.

— О, — Арчер понимающе улыбнулся, — это, пожалуй, стоит обдумать.

— У нас есть почти три недели, — сказал Гарри.

— Этого более чем достаточно.

С дубликатом ключей тоже все было непросто. Требовалось скопировать не только саму форму каждого ключа, но и магическую подпись, и ни Том, ни Гарри не могли понять, как провернуть этот фокус, пока Поттеру в голову не пришло очередное озарение.

— Слушай, Том, ты ведь помнишь ту штуку, что я подарил тебе на Рождество? — задумчиво растягивая слова, сказал он.

— Универсальный переводчик? — непонимающе нахмурился Арчер.

— Да, он, — Гарри всё еще выглядел так, слово сам не до конца уловил суть собственной идеи. — Он ведь не только переводит. Он копирует заложенные в текст магические формулы.

— Допустим, — теперь друг выглядел заинтересованным.

— Что если его немного доработать? — предложил Гарри. — Чтобы он мог копировать не только текст, но и…

— Предметы и их магическую подпись, — закончил за него Арчер. — Почему бы и нет? — он открыл тетрадь и быстро набросал примерный план, после чего на миг задумался. — Но тогда нужно подобрать материал, на который будет проецироваться скопированный объект.

— Можно оставить пергамент как основу, — торопливо предложил Гарри. — Обычная трансфигурация превратит бумажный ключ в металлический на какое-то время, но сохранит магическую подпись.

Том кивнул и снова склонился над тетрадью, производя расчёты.

— Можно попробовать, — пробормотал он, водя кончиком пера по губам, — да, вполне… — он что-то подсчитал в уме и быстро записал, — если тут добавить укрепляющее заклинание… хм… — он нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ну, в целом, попробовать можно, но с учетом сложности магической подписи на ключах, копия продержится не дольше суток… даже меньше.

— Тогда сделать копию нужно накануне того, как Грюм пойдет в Хогсмид, так?

— Выходит, что так, — Арчер помассировал переносицу, продолжая изучать свои расчёты. — Я, правда, надеялся использовать оригинал… но тогда придется снова менять ключи следующей ночью.

— К тому же есть риск, что чары выветрятся раньше, — согласился Гарри. — Придется оставить себе копию.

— Копия может не открыть сундук, — заметил Том.

Некоторое время Поттер молчал, размышляя над его словами.

— Тогда нужно провести эксперимент, — предложил он.

— На чем?

Гарри с улыбкой взглянул на друга:

— У меня как раз есть отличная переносная библиотека с зачарованным ключиком, чтобы открывать разные разделы. На нём и потренируемся.

Арчер просиял.

— Ну, конечно!

Первые три попытки трансформировать ключ ни к чему не привели. Том злился и переводил бумагу, пытаясь определить новую формулу, чтобы копия получилась абсолютно идентичной оригиналу. Гарри сначала пытался помочь, но, по мнению Арчера, больше мешал и в итоге был изгнан с позором в другую часть библиотеки Слизерина, где засел разбирать дневники Салазара в обиженном молчании. Впрочем, об уязвлённом самолюбии он позабыл довольно быстро, увлекшись исследованием.

  


* * *

Вечером после ужина всю дорогу из Большого зала Гарри увлеченно пересказывал другу одну из своих теорий о магической истории. Он как обычно так увлекся, что даже не обратил внимания, что Том отстал от него, отойдя к окну. Отсутствие друга Поттер заметил только когда услышал громкий хлопок за своей спиной. Он замолчал и обернулся. Арчер стоял возле окна и рассматривал что-то в свой руке.

— Том? — окликнул его Гарри. — Что ты делаешь?

Арчер в это время достал из сумки небольшой пустой флакон для зелий и что-то в него опустил, после чего закрыл пузырек крышкой и засунул обратно в сумку.

— Да так, — Том глянул на него в пол-оборота, на его губах играла подозрительно довольная улыбка. — Нашел кое-что для своего исследования.

— Какого исследования? — не понял Поттер.

— Неважно, — Арчер пошел вперед. — Я тебе потом расскажу.

Гарри мгновение с подозрением провожал его взглядом, потом пожал плечами и поспешил за другом.

— Так, вот… э-э-э… на чем я остановился?

— Не помню, — весело отозвался друг, — я не слушал.

— Ну ты и паразит, — обиделся Поттер и тут же просиял, — значит, придется рассказать сначала.

— Да брось, Гарри, — простонал Том, — эта средневековая чушь никому кроме тебя не интересна.

— Подожди ныть, — фыркнул Гарри, — ты еще пожалеешь, что не стал меня слушать.

— Вот как? — Арчер иронично взглянул на него.

— Ты вот, например, даже не знаешь, что чуму изобрели волшебники, — лукаво улыбаясь, начал Поттер.

— Ну конечно...

— Нет, серьёзно! Согласно записям Слизерина, зелье чёрной смерти изобрели задолго до возникновения христианства. Потом рецепт кто-то спер, и от одной колбочки чуть не вымер весь Египет. Круто, да?

— Весьма. А противоядие кто-нибудь изобрести додумался? — насмешливо уточнил Том.

— Не-а, создателя убило собственное творение, потом кто-то сообразил усовершенствовать зелье так, чтобы болезнь действовала только на магглов, и все на этом успокоились. Пока эпидемия не добралась однажды до Европы.

— Что случилось потом?

— Волшебникам удалось локализовать чуму и в итоге её искоренить, но никто толком не в курсе, как им это удалось.

— Занимательно, — оценил Арчер. — Еще какие-нибудь кровавые сказки ужасов?

— Хоть отбавляй! — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Назови любой век, и я тебе с десяток припомню.

Том смерил друга веселым взглядом:

— А я и не знал, что ты настолько кровожаден, Гарри.

Поттер пожал плечами и невинно улыбнулся:

— С кем поведешься…

  


* * *

Когда пасхальные каникулы подошли к концу и в Хогвартс вернулись ученики, пора было ввести в курс дела еще одного участника грядущего мероприятия. Гарри удалось перехватить Гермиону по дороге на ужин и поспешно увлечь за собой в Выручай-комнату, пообещав, что Виви принесет что-нибудь из еды туда. На идею друзей о подмене оборотного зелья Гермиона отреагировала долгим, красноречивым молчанием.

— У вас тут крыша на пару поехала? — наконец, сухо уточнила она.

— Для кого-то настолько миловидного это прозвучало на удивление грубо, — заметил Арчер, — тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что Хельга дурно на тебя влияет?

Гермиона закатила глаза, хотя от Гарри не укрылся легкий румянец на её щеках.

— Том, то, что вы предлагаете — абсолютное безумие, — сказала Грейнджер, решив проигнорировать его комментарий насчет Долоховой. — Месяц назад мы пришли к выводу, что любое вмешательство может навредить, а теперь вы собираетесь устроить целое представление! И с какой целью, позвольте узнать?

— Мне кажется, Крауч засиделся под прикрытием, — сказал Гарри. — Пора выводить его на чистую воду.

— Хорошо. Раз вы хотите всем рассказать, то почему бы не начать с Дамблдора? — предложила Гермиона. — Расскажем ему и… — она резко замолчала, заметив выражения на лицах своих собеседников. — О, так вы и Дамблдора на чистую воду выводить собрались? — скривилась она.

— Ну, мы рассудили так, — решил разъяснить свою позицию Арчер, — если директор знает о подмене, то он виноват не меньше Крауча и пусть отвечает за весь этот цирк. Если же он не в курсе, то выходит, что он не великий маг, как многие тут думают, а старый до ужаса некомпетентный шарлатан, который не заметил такого балагана у себя под носом. Как он может защитить школу, если не способен вычислить самозванца среди собственных профессоров?

— Мне кажется, ты просто хочешь отомстить ему за прошлогодний случай с Айскальтом, — заметила Гермиона.

— И это тоже, — не стал отрицать Том. — Айскальт до последнего казался белым и пушистым, а потом выяснилось, что это чокнутая варна. И как наш великий директор предотвратил вторжение чужака? — Том пару секунд помолчал, словно ждал ответа на этот вопрос, когда же та так ничего и не сказала, хмыкнул: — Вот именно. Никак. Подумай, Гермиона, отравитель и Квиррелл на первом курсе, василиск на втором, варна на третьем. Некомпетентность Дамблдора, как директора, во всех этих случаях слегка бросается в глаза, не находишь?

— Но что если Крауч действительно ведет расследование? — уже куда менее уверенно предположила Гермиона. — Что если этой своей эскападой мы всё испортим? Вы об этом подумали?

Том и Гарри переглянулись.

— Тогда мы очень искренне попросим прощения, — ответил за двоих Арчер.

Гермиона раздраженно дёрнула уголком рта и отвернулась.

— И все равно мне это не нравится, — пробормотала она. — Не лучше ли просто рассказать профессорам?

— А ты уверена, что им можно доверять? — подавшись вперед, прошептал Арчер. — Уверена, что тебе просто не сотрут память и не отправят куда подальше?

— Или заставят предъявить доказательства, — добавил Гарри.

— Покажем им карту.

— И у нас её тут же отберут, — Поттер вздохнул. — Ну, брось, Гермиона, мы уже это обсуждали.

— Вы хоть понимаете, сколько всего в этом вашем «гениальном» плане может пойти не так?! — снова вспыхнула Грейнджер.

— Безусловно, — кивнул Том. — Именно поэтому мы хотим все продумать как следует.

— И именно поэтому нам нужна _твоя_ помощь, — добавил от себя Гарри.

Еще какое-то время она молчала, глядя то на Арчера, то на Поттера в надежде найти другое решение. Не такое безумное. Не такое… рискованное. Как назло в голову не приходило ни одной хорошей идеи и, наконец, она сдалась.

— Ну хорошо, — сердито сказала она. — И как именно вы собираетесь это провернуть?

Парочка слизеринцев обменялись победными улыбками.

— Стой-стой! — перебила Поттера Гермиона. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебе за две недели изобрела поддельное оборотное зелье? — Гарри кивнул, девушка взглянула на него как на умалишенного. — Ты вообще в курсе, что оно почти месяц готовится?

— Настоящее — да, — кивнул Гарри, — но нам-то нужна имитация. Главное, чтобы вкус совпадал с оригиналом.

— Не только вкус, — Гермиона устало помассировала лоб. — Ощущения тоже, — она смерила друга тяжелым взглядом, — ты хоть представляешь, как это сложно?! Нужно столько всего учесть!

— Я тебе помогу, — пообещал Поттер. — Рецепт мы знаем, главное понять, чем заменить оригинальные ингредиенты, чтобы сохранить вкус и консистенцию, но избавиться от оборотного эффекта.

— И не отравить при этом того, кто это будет пить, — напомнила Гермиона, которая все еще хмурилась. — Почему бы просто не выкрасть зелье?

— Потому что тогда Крауч сразу все поймет и сюрприза не получится, быть может? — язвительно предположил Том.

— Хватит так страшно на меня смотреть, Гермиона, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гарри. — Уверен, ты с этим разберешься. Всего-то надо изучить свойства всех ингредиентов и подобрать правильную комбинацию, ничего сложного.

— «Ничего сложного»?! — ошеломленно переспросила Грейнджер. — Ну как же!

— Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя остановят такие мелочи, — по-кошачьи улыбнулся Том, — думал, ты любишь вызов.

Выдержать два этих пристальных взгляда, оказалось выше её сил, Грейнджер закрыла лицо руками и мученически застонала.

— Знаете, иногда я вас обоих ненавижу.

— Неправда, ты нас любишь.

— Заткнись Гарри, — глухо пробормотала Гермиона.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться, она отняла от лица руки и окинула друзей куда более собранным взглядом.

— Так. Хорошо. Давайте посмотрим, с чего нам начать исследование.

— Узнаю нашу отличницу, — с гордостью пропел Том.

Гермиона на него даже не взглянула, склонившись над книгой.

  


* * *

Обычно после пасхальных каникул Гарри пропадал на тренировках по квиддичу днями и ночами. Но в этом году квиддич отменили, и вместо этого надо было готовиться к третьему — последнему — заданию Турнира Трех Волшебников, а что это будет за задание и как к нему готовиться, Гарри понятия не имел, поэтому они с Гермионой и Томом могли всё свободное время посвящать поддельному оборотному зелью. Арчер добился кое-каких успехов с формулой для копирования ключа, но заклинание трансфигурации по-прежнему держалось от силы пару часов, а при попытке его усилить с копии «слетала» магическая подпись. Гермиона разрывалась между двумя проектами, пытаясь одновременно помочь Арчеру с формулой для ключа и составить вместе с Гарри нужный рецепт зелья.

Ближе к выходным Гарри получил письмо от Тонкс. Она писала, что в Аврорате завал с делами и приехать удастся только в конце мая. Никто и не возражал. Пара дополнительных недель на подготовку всем троим была только на руку.

Ещё через неделю наметился первый успех с копиями ключей. После долгих часов споров и ругани Том и Гермиона умудрились доработать формулу. Теперь чары трансфигурации держались значительно дольше, но Арчер не оставлял попыток продлить их действие хотя бы на сутки, но делал он это уже сам, а Гермиона смогла посвящать почти всё свое время оборотному зелью, над которым трудился Гарри.

— Эврика! — завопил Поттер, подпрыгнув на стуле и до смерти перепугав Гермиону.

Арчер раздраженно цокнул языком и уставился на чернильную кляксу, оставшуюся на пергаменте, когда от разорвавшего тишину крика у него непроизвольно дрогнула рука.

— Обязательно все время так истошно верещать, когда до тебя что-то доходит? — проворчал он, аккуратно избавляясь от помарки в своих записях с помощью простенького заклинания.

— Извини, — дежурно бросил Поттер, улыбаясь от уха до уха, — я просто всегда мечтал выкрикнуть это слово, — внезапно его сияющий взгляд принял несколько неуверенное выражение. — Что такое «эврика» кстати?

Гермиона, справившись с раздражением, нравоучительно посмотрела на друга.

— Стыдно не знать таких вещей, Гарри, а если не знаешь, то и не говори, — она прочистила горло: — «Эврика» с греческого переводится как «нашёл». Это же легендарное восклицание Архимеда по случаю открытия им гидростатического закона.

— Какого закона? — не понял Гарри.

— Ну, это…

— Да ради Мерлина, никому не интересно! — перебил Том. — Гарри, может, ты объяснишь причину своих воплей?

— А, точно! — Поттер снова засиял. — Я понял, чем заменить шкуру бумсланга, чтобы сохранить консистенцию и вкусовые характеристики. — Том и Гермиона с одинаковым интересом уставились на него, Поттер приосанился и с гордостью объявил: — Гнилая капуста!

— Прости, что? — после недолгой паузы переспросила Гермиона.

— Гнилая капуста, — с готовностью повторил тот. — В правильной пропорции она даст нужный цвет и вкус.

— Помнится, мы условились не травить самозванца раньше времени, — сухо напомнил Арчер.

— Да брось, Том, от испорченной капусты ещё никто не умирал, — отмахнулся Гарри, — максимум Крауч помается животом слегка и всё. Тем более от зелья как раз должно скручивать внутренности, вроде как. Так что всё сработает!

Гермиона задумчиво свела брови у переносицы, склонившись над своими записями.

— А ведь и правда может сработать, — пробормотала она, схватившись за перо и быстро записав пару формул. — Сушеные златоглазки у нас есть, и настаивать их не нужно, так сойдут, спорыш и пиявки тоже не проблема…

— Водоросли достанем из озера, — подхватил Гарри, — нам же без разницы какие они там должны быть.

— Вместо рога сойдет растертый мел с серой, — добавил Том.

— А вместо бумсланга капуста, — весело закончила Гермиона, — и варить до кипения на сильном огне три часа.

— Идеально! — подытожил Гарри. — А капусту нам достанет Виви.

— Надо бы найти подопытного кролика, — подперев рукой голову, задумался Арчер.

— Блэйз говорил, что пробовал оборотное зелье, — помолчав, припомнил Поттер.

— Блэйз вообще много чего говорит, — закатил глаза Том.

— Я не думаю, что стоит давать это кому-то кроме Крауча, — посерьезнела Гермиона. — Мы же не знаем, как оно подействует.

— В том-то и прелесть, — нехорошо улыбнувшись, заметил Том.

— Ты готов отравить однокурсника, лишь бы только позлорадствовать? — колко осведомилась Грейнджер.

— Да успокойся, Гермиона, — фыркнул Гарри, — Блэйз с пяти лет принимает по три капли яда в день.

— Зачем? — поразилась та.

— Перестраховка, — пояснил за друга Арчер. — У него в семье травить родственников почти традиция.

— Кошмар какой, — тихо заметила Гермиона. — Ну ладно, и как вы это преподнесете?

Том и Гарри переглянулись.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — в один голос объявили слизеринцы.

На дегустацию Забини согласился почти сразу, стоило только Арчеру тонко намекнуть, что они с Гарри планируют ошеломительно незабываемую проделку. Блэйз не особенно интересовался, зачем сокурсникам для этого понадобилась подделка оборотного зелья, только осторожно поинтересовался, что вошло в состав омерзительно вонючей бурой жижи. Но стоило Поттеру открыть рот, чтобы честно перечислить ингредиенты, как Забини остановил его резким взмахом руки.

— Пожалуй, я не хочу этого знать, — сообщил он и смело сделал глоток.

— Ну как? — с научным интересом спросил Гарри.

— Неплохо, — прослезившись, выдавил Блэйз.

— Похоже на настоящее? — поторопил Том, нетерпеливо постукивая каблуком ботинка по полу.

— А Мордред его знает, оно всегда разное на вкус, — поморщившись, известил Забини, потирая живот. — А теперь, прошу прощения.

На этом Блэйз поспешно скрылся в уборной, оставив озадаченных сокурсников одних. Последовала долгая пауза. Первым общую мысль озвучил Гарри:

— Разное на вкус? — медленно произнёс он.

— И ни ты, ни Грейнджер об этом вспомнить не удосужились, а? — с ядовитой насмешкой уточнил Том.

— И вот не надо на меня так смотреть, — обиделся Поттер. — Не я по оборотному зелью эссе писал в прошлом году.

— Голову ей откручу, — цокнул языком Арчер.

— Не бесись, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Гарри. — Вдруг сработает?

— Да. Сработает, — Том закатил глаза. — Если нам повезет, и Крауч окажется полным идиотом.

— Он же не мастер зелий, — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Если ты не в курсе, в Аврорат можно попасть только с высшим баллом по зельям, — заметил друг.

— Ну, Крауч и не аврор, — парировал Гарри.

— Зато Грюм аврор, — напомнил Том. — И если он хотя бы вполовину настолько подозрительный, насколько его изображает Крауч, вся наша афера века закончится не начавшись.

— Ну, давай тогда просто выкрадем у него все запасы зелья, — предложил Поттер. — Он не успеет сварить новое.

— Гениально, Гарри, — Арчер смерил друга колючим взглядом. — Тогда он просто поменяется местами с Грюмом, пока будет варить новое зелье.

— Давай просто попробуем, — все так же спокойно предложил Гарри. — Вряд ли от этого случится что-то плохое… да?

Том только молча посмотрел на лучшего друга, не зная, стоит ли сейчас озвучивать свои мысли. В этот момент из уборной вернулся зеленоватый Блэйз.

— Знаете что, — хрипло сказал он, — сделайте что-нибудь с этой штукой, чтобы от неё так сразу не выворачивало.

  


* * *

— Я только одного не понимаю, — нахмурилась Гермиона, когда они вновь собрались в Выручай-комнате и некоторое время обсуждали все возможные последствия провала. — Как вы для начала собираетесь украсть ключи?

Гарри и Том быстро переглянулись.

— Ну, у нас есть пара идей…

— Мантия-невидимка Гарри не подойдет, — приходя к неверным выводам, сказала она. — Никто не знает, может ли волшебный глаз Грюма видеть сквозь мантию.

— Оставь это нам, — улыбаясь, предложил Том. — Тут проблем не возникнет.

Некоторое время Гермиона переводила задумчивый взгляд с одного слизеринца на другого, после чего со вздохом покачала головой.

— Как хотите, — решила она.

  


* * *

На последней неделе мая, всего за день до приезда Тонкс, профессор Снейп задержал Гарри в классе после урока, велев явиться на площадку для квиддича в девять часов вечера. Там мистер Бэгмен должен был объяснить участникам, что их ждет в третьем туре.

В половине девятого Поттер пошел к условленному месту, а Том и Гермиона отправились в Выручай-комнату, чтобы закончить необходимые приготовления для грядущей диверсии. В холле Гарри нагнал Седрик Диггори, который тоже направлялся на площадку. Некоторое время оба чемпиона шли в молчании, наконец, когда они вместе вышли из дверей замка, Седрик подал голос:

— Как думаешь, что будет на третьем испытании? — спросил он, покосившись на Гарри, — Флер все говорит о подземных ходах, думает, что мы будем искать сокровища.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, если честно, — пробормотал он.

«И мне плевать».

Они спустились по каменной лестнице, прошли темной лужайкой к стадиону и вошли через арку на трибуны. Седрик увидел площадку и остановился как вкопанный.

— Что с ней сделали?! — с возмущением и ужасом воскликнул он, Гарри только потрясенно моргнул.

Поле для квиддича всегда было ровное и гладкое, а теперь на нем выстроили длинные стены, которые шли во всех направлениях и пересекали друг друга.

— Это что, живая изгородь? — пробормотал Гарри, перегнувшись через перила.

— Похоже на лабиринт, — Диггори задумчиво обозревал площадку.

— Только изгородь маловата, — заметил Поттер. — Ее перешагнуть можно.

Седрик раздраженно цокнул языком.

— Ну почему нужно было уродовать именно площадку для квиддича?!

— Вандалы, — грустно согласился Гарри.

— Эй, идите сюда! — весело окликнули их, они одновременно повернули головы на голос.

Внизу, в середине поля, уже ждали Людо Бэгмен, Виктор Крам и Флер Делакур. Гарри и Седрик спустились к ним.

— Ну, что скажете? — довольный собой, спросил Бэгмен, едва Гарри и Седрик оказались рядом. — Здорово растет? Глядишь, через месяц футов в тридцать вымахает. Молодец Хагрид, это он посадил. Ничего, ничего, — прибавил он, глядя на вытянувшиеся лица Гарри и Седрика, — Турнир кончится, и получите вы своё поле для квиддича обратно, не волнуйтесь. Ну как, поняли, что это такое?

— Лабиринт, — сказал Седрик, озвучив догадку, которой ранее поделился с Гарри.

— Точно, лабиринт! Так что, третье задание простое. Кубок Трех Волшебников поставят в центре, кто первый до него дотронется, тот и выиграл.

— Надо просто проходить лабиринт? — удивилась Флер, переглянувшись с остальными тремя чемпионами.

— Тут будут препятствия, — потер руки Бэгмен, раскачиваясь с пяток на носки. — Хагрид приготовит всяких волшебных существ... и заклятия тоже будут, надо будет и их обойти... ну и все такое прочее... Первыми в лабиринт войдут те, у кого больше очков. — Бэгмен улыбнулся Гарри и Краму. — Потом мистер Диггори. Потом мисс Делакур. У каждого из вас будет возможность победить, все зависит от того, как вы справитесь с препятствиями. Что, здорово?

Четверо подростков благоразумно промолчали. Расценив их неразговорчивость по-своему, Бэгмен хлопнул в ладоши:

— Ну ладно, если нет вопросов, тогда расходимся, что-то стало холодать...

И он поспешил мимо чемпионов к выходу со стадиона. Гарри собрался было идти обратно в школу, когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Он повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с мрачным Крамом.

— Мы можем поговорить? — напряженно спросил тот.

— Эм... да, — удивленно ответил Гарри.

Виктор коротко кивнул и, сутулясь, побрел к выходу со стадиона. Помедлив, Поттер зашагал следом. Крам не пошел, как думал Гарри, к своему кораблю. Вместо того он направился к Запретному лесу.

— Зачем мы туда идем? — нахмурился Гарри, когда они миновали хижину Хагрида и ярко освещенную карету Шармбатона.

— Не хочу, чтобы нас слушали, — ответил Крам.

Недалеко от загона с лошадьми Шармбатона нашлось тихое местечко, Виктор остановился в тени деревьев и обернулся к Гарри.

— Мне надо знать, — нахмурившись, сказал он, — какие отношения у Гермионы с твоим другом.

Гарри ожидал, что за такими предосторожностями последует что-то посерьезнее, и в недоумении поглядел на болгарского чемпиона.

— В смысле, с Томом? — уточнил он. — Ну, они дружат, вроде как, — он почесал затылок. — Ну, в смысле как дружат? Они больше ссорятся… не то чтобы прямо постоянно, но бывает.

Крам продолжал хмуро глядеть на него.

— Гермиона слишком много времени проводит с ним, — заметил Виктор.

— Ну да, — Поттер пожал плечами, — мы с первого курса дружим и вместе иногда занимаемся в библиотеке. А что такого?

— Я думаю, что они встречаются, — прямо заявил Крам.

— Том с Гермионой? Пф-ф! — Гарри закатил глаза. — Да брось! Ни он, ни она не станут так усложнять себе жизнь.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением уточнил Крам.

— Да-да, — тема разговора Гарри уже порядком наскучила, и он вдруг вспомнил, что уже полгода мечтает заполучить автограф звезды квиддича. — Слушай, я тут все хотел спросить, ну…

Вдруг позади Крама, в деревьях, что-то зашевелилось. Поттер резко замолчал, настороженно вглядываясь в густые заросли. Заметив перемену в настроении собеседника, Виктор нахмурился, оглянувшись через плечо:

— Что такое?

Гарри только покачал головой, продолжая напряженно глядеть туда, где, как ему показалось, что-то двигалось. И тут из-за высокого толстого дуба вышел, покачиваясь, человек. В первую минуту Поттер его даже не узнал, но через мгновение его глаза пораженно распахнулись:

— Это же мистер Крауч, — прошептал он.

Крам удивлённо поднял брови, тоже узнав главу Департамента международного магического сотрудничества.

— Это же судья, — сказал он. — Он ведь работает в вашем Министерстве. Что он тут делает? И… что с ним вообще?

Мистер Крауч выглядел, мягко говоря, странно. Осунувшееся в измождении почти серое лицо было покрыто царапинами. Волосы грязные, спутанные и явно давно не стриженные. Брюки на коленях прорваны и испачканы, мантия выглядела не многим лучше. В целом создавалось впечатление, что этот человек провел в дороге несколько дней и все время шел пешком.

Вел он себя не менее подозрительно. Размахивая руками, он бормотал что-то себе под нос, разговаривая с пустым местом так, словно там кто-то стоял.

Гарри несколько секунд рассматривал мага в нерешительном молчании, гадая, что такого могло случиться с бедолагой за какие-то пару часов? Он ведь только недавно видел его в облике Грюма на ужине. Или это был не он, а Грюм? Ничего не понимая, Поттер покачал головой и медленно пошел к мистеру Краучу. Тот, впрочем, не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, продолжая беседовать с деревом:

— ... а после этого, Уизли, уведомьте Дамблдора письмом о количестве студентов из школы Дурмстранг, которые прибудут на Турнир. Каркаров сообщил, что их будет двенадцать...

— Мистер Крауч? — осторожно позвал Гарри.

— ...и отправьте сову к мадам Максим, возможно, она захочет привезти больше студентов, чем планировала, так как Каркаров решил взять двенадцать... Вот, Уизли. Вы выполните то, о чем я вас прошу? Выполните?.. Выпол... — Крауч замолчал и уставился на дерево, потом вдруг покачнулся, рухнув на колени.

— Мистер Крауч, что с вами? — уже громче спросил Гарри.

Тот дико вращал глазами, словно у него был припадок. Поттер растерянно обернулся к Виктору, который стоял неподалеку, с тревогой рассматривая Крауча.

— Что с ним? — спросил он.

— Без понятия, — Гарри с легким раздражением дернул плечом и снова посмотрел на Крауча. — Но это явно не нормально. Приведи, пожалуйста, кого-нибудь...

— Дамблдора! — простонал Крауч и вдруг схватил Гарри за мантию, подтащив ближе к себе. — Мне надо... увидеть... Дамблдора...

— Хорошо, мистер Крауч, — спокойно ответил Поттер, пытаясь осторожно отцепить от себя волшебника. — Давайте я вам помогу подняться, и мы пойдем...

— Я... совершил... ошибку… — прошептал Крауч.

Вел он себя как самый настоящий сумасшедший. Глаза у него дико вращались, а из уголка рта по подбородку текла слюна. Было заметно, что каждое слово стоит ему огромных усилий. — Должен... сказать... Дамблдору...

— Встаньте, мистер Крауч, — громко и чётко попросил Гарри, сомневаясь, что его вообще слышат. — Встаньте, я отведу вас к Дамблдору.

Глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества вдруг посмотрел прямо на Гарри.

— Кто... ты? — прошептал он.

«Ну, приплыли», — мысленно вздохнул Поттер.

— Я здесь учусь, — ответил он и, заметив непонимание в глазах Крауча, пояснил, — мы в Хогвартсе, сэр.

— Ты не... его? — еле слышно проговорил Крауч, почти не шевеля губами.

— Нет, не его, — кивнул Гарри, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем тот говорит.

— Ты... Дамблдора?

— Да, да. Вставайте же…

Крауч подтащил его еще ближе к себе; Гарри попытался высвободить край мантии из захвата, но ничего не вышло.

— Предупреди... Дамблдора...

— Я приведу его, только отпустите меня, — попросил Гарри. — Отпустите, мистер Крауч, и я его вам приведу...

— Благодарю вас, Уизли, а когда закончите с этим, принесите мне чашку чая. Скоро приедут жена с сыном, вечером мы идем на концерт с мистером и миссис Фадж, — быстро забормотал Крауч дереву, словно напрочь забыл о существовании Гарри. Тот в ступоре смотрел на него, даже не сразу заметив, что Крауч выпустил его мантию. — Да, благодарю вас, мой сын получил двенадцать СОВ, да-да, это очень высокая оценка, я очень рад, да. Принесите мне, пожалуйста, записку министра магии Андорры, думаю, я успею набросать ответ...

— Побудь здесь с ним, — велел Гарри Краму. — Я приведу Дамблдора,… или кого-нибудь…

— Он сумасшедший, — с опаской заметил Виктор, не отрывая от Крауча напряженного взгляда.

— Просто постой здесь с ним — и все! — Поттер отступил от Крауча, как вдруг тот снова встрепенулся, обхватил юношу вокруг колен не позволяя сделать шаг.

— Мальчик… не... оставляй... меня... одного, — взмолился он. — Я... должен предупредить... рассказать... увидеть Дамблдора... моя вина... это все моя... Берту, убили... все моя вина... сын... я виноват... сказать Дамблдору... она... оно…

— Отпустите меня, мистер Крауч, я приведу Дамблдора, — теряя терпение, потребовал Поттер, метнув яростный взгляд на Крама. — Не хочешь помочь, а?

Крам шагнул ближе и присел рядом на корточки.

— Смотри, чтобы он никуда не ушел, — велел Гарри. — Я приведу Дамблдора.

— Только скорее, ладно? — крикнул вдогонку Крам. (6)

Поттер выбежал из леса и помчался по темной поляне к замку. Вокруг было пусто, Бэгмен, Флер и Седрик уже ушли. Взлетев по лестнице, он распахнул дубовые двери, ворвался в вестибюль и… нос к носу столкнулся с Аластором Грюмом.

— П-профессор? — совершенно сбитый с толку, выдохнул Гарри.

Грюм смерил запыхавшегося подростка настороженным взглядом.

— Поттер? Что случилось?

— Там… э-э-э… там в Запретном лесу, э-э-э, Барти Крауч... кажется… — сбивчиво пробормотал Гарри.

— Что он там делает? — Грюм нахмурился.

— Не знаю, но он кажется не в себе. Я собирался привести директора.

— Скажи где он, я пойду туда.

— Но…

— Ты пока приведи Дамблдора.

— А вы…

— Быстрее, Поттер!

Все еще пребывая в абсолютной растерянности, Гарри быстро объяснил, где оставил Крама и Крауча и когда Грюм торопливо захромал на улицу, почти бегом бросился к лестнице и вдруг замер, как вкопанный.

— Карта! — ударив себя по лбу, воскликнул он, торопливо открывая сумку и вытаскивая сложенный в несколько раз лист пергамента. Быстро пробормотав пароль, Поттер развернул карту, ища взглядом нужное место, после чего окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

В кабинете профессора ЗОТИ по-прежнему находилась точка с именем «Аластор Грюм».

У самой кромки Запретного леса возле точки с именем «Виктор Крам», можно было разглядеть имя «Барти Крауч».

А от Хогвартса, недалеко от точки с именем «Гарри Поттер», к Запретному лесу двигалась ещё одна точка с именем «Барти Крауч».

Гарри опустился на ступеньку, переводя оторопелый взгляд с одного имени на другое.

— Чушь какая-то, — пробурчал он себе под нос, убирая карту в сумку и поднимаясь на ноги.

Так или иначе, нужно было срочно позвать кого-нибудь из профессоров, а лучше самого директора. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Гарри помчался вверх по лестнице. В голове у него в этот момент крутилась лишь одна мысль: «Либо Гермиона с самого начала была права, и с картой что-то не так… либо в Хогвартсе сейчас два Барти Крауча».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) HARRIer — Полевой Лунь — среднего размера хищная птица семейства ястребиных, распространённая в северном полушарии
> 
> Тут вообще-то выходит двойная игра слов. Во-первых, перевод названия птицы на английский (harrier), а во вторых, само название на русском Лунь чем-то созвучно со словом Лунатик. В английском lunatic можно перевести как сумасшедший или безумный, одним словом человек со странностями. Да и в русском лунатиками (помимо общепринятого определения людей, которые ходят во сне) иногда называют тех, кто витает в облаках или странно себя ведет. То есть тролль у нас тут не только Гарри.
> 
> (2) Gray wings — серые крылья.
> 
> (3) Tassels — кисточки (имеются в виду кисточки на ушах у кота) =)
> 
> (4) Я немного похимичила с датой рождения Тонкс. Поэтому она младше Сириуса не на 14 лет, как в каноне, а на 10.
> 
> (5) Если верить гуглу, Орион Блэк умер в 1979, то есть, Сириусу тогда было уже 20, но я опять же тут подправила историю в угоду сюжету фика.
> 
> (6) В главе использован отрывок из книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Все права принадлежат госпоже Роулинг.


	21. На краю бездны

— Подожди, я не понял, — перебил Том, поднимая руку, — что значит «двое»?

Гарри вздохнул. По правде, ему жутко надоело пересказывать эту историю. После того, как он нашел директора и притащил его к Запретному лесу, оказалось, что Крауча там нет. Грюм, прибывший на место событий первым, обнаружил там только оглушенного Крама. После того как Виктора привели в чувство, тот сказал, что Крауч напал на него. Больше никаких полезных сведений от звезды квиддича получить не удалось. Дамблдор и Грюм начали выпытывать у Гарри подробности, тот невнятно что-то бормотал в ответ, растерянно разглядывая профессора ЗОТИ и гадая, что к дьяволу тут вообще творится. Позже к их компании присоединился Каркаров и принялся обвинять всех подряд в нападении на своего студента и коварной попытке вывести его из Турнира.

Восвояси Поттера отпустили только час спустя, когда стало понятно, что ясности от него не добиться. Выжатый как лимон и отчаянно недоумевающий Гарри поплелся в Выручай-Комнату, но оказалось, что Том и Гермиона его не дождались и разошлись по общежитиям.

Теперь же, скрывшись за пологом кровати, Гарри торопливо пересказал другу события вечера. Арчер новые сведения слушал в угрюмом молчании и заговорил, только после упоминания, что на карте было два Крауча.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — покачал головой Поттер. — Честно говоря, мне уже начинает казаться, что проблема действительно в карте.

— Считаешь, Грюм это и правда Грюм? — нахмурился Том.

— Это бы многое объяснило, — Гарри устало помассировал переносицу.

— Да, но это не объясняет того, что случилось с самим Краучем, — заметил Том. — С чего вдруг он так резко сошел с ума?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Может… может, он и правда изображал Грюма? — неуверенно протянул он. — Возможно, у него случилось какое-то помутнение рассудка из-за этого?

— А в коридоре ты встретил настоящего Грюма? По-твоему, это он оглушил Крама и забрал Крауча?

— Не знаю! — Гарри раздраженно выдохнул. — Я уже вообще не понимаю, что происходит. У меня такое чувство, что во всей этой картине не хватает какой-то детали! Но я не понимаю какой!

Арчер немного помолчал.

— И что мы будем делать с нашими планами? — уточнил он.

— В любом случае нужно узнать, что происходит, — Поттер упрямо нахмурился. — Так что весь план в силе. Только нужно рассказать Гермионе.

— Завтра, — кивнул Том и глянул на часы. — Почти полночь. Как думаешь, пора начинать?

Гарри зевнул.

— Давай лучше пару часов подождем, — предложил он, залезая под одеяло. — Я бы подремал немного.

Том смерил друга недобрым прищуром:

— Тогда, быть может, ты свалишь на свою кровать? — вкрадчиво осведомился он.

— А вдруг мы проспим? — сонно пробормотал Поттер, закрывая глаза. — Давай лучше не будем расходиться…

— То есть ты тут слюни в мою подушку пускать будешь, а я стеречь твой чуткий сон, так что ли? — ощетинился Том.

— Ты тоже поспи, — пробормотал Гарри, — места обоим хватит.

И мгновенно уснул.

Том подавил страстное желание придушить лучшего друга собственной подушкой.

Понаблюдав некоторое время за мирно посапывающим Поттером, Арчер раскрыл карту мародеров и сумрачно уставился на точку с именем «Барти Крауч» в личных комнатах профессора ЗОТИ. Судя по тому, что точка вот уже минут двадцать никуда не двигалась, можно было заключить, что Крауч действительно лег спать. В сознании Тома упорно кружила какая-то смутная догадка. Он был абсолютно уверен, что стоит её правильно сформулировать, и всё тут же встанет на свои места. Но он никак не мог понять, что именно так беспокоит его во всей этой истории. Отложив в сторону карту, он откинул голову, прижавшись затылком к прохладной каменной стене, и прикрыл глаза. Несколько минут спустя он задремал, так и не найдя ответа на свои вопросы.

  


* * *

Угольно чёрный кот бесшумно проскользнул в объятый сумерками кабинет профессора ЗОТИ и повел ушами, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Позади него в двери зиял небольшой проход, наподобие кошачьей дверцы, через который зверь пробрался в кабинет.

Убедившись, что вокруг нет ни души, кот приблизился порогу личных комнат профессора и усевшись возле двери, принюхался. Дверь окружали защитные чары. Стоило только повернуть ручку и открыть её, как зазвучит тревога. Кот насмешливо дернул ухом и, подняв переднюю лапу, коснулся к деревянной поверхности, сосредотачиваясь на невербальном заклинании. Магия медленно растекалась по двери, образуя у основания небольшой лаз, в который смог бы пробраться только некрупный зверь. Подобное воздействие не окажет влияния на защиту, но его будет достаточно, чтобы попасть внутрь. Единственным минусом заклинания была его нестабильность. Проход оставался открытым только несколько минут, и нужно было уложиться в это время, чтобы успеть выбраться наружу, потому что повторная попытка создать лаз могла потревожить охранные чары.

Как только лазейка разрослась до нужно размера, кот осторожно проник в спальню и замер, окидывая цепким взглядом окружающую обстановку и внимательно прислушиваясь. Удивительное кошачье зрение позволяло ему свободно ориентироваться в темноте, улавливая малейшее движение. На кровати, объятый неярким бледно-желтым свечением, спиной к коту спал человек. Находясь в облике животного, Том не мог разглядеть лица спящего, лишь видел окутывающую его магию и чувствовал удушающий запах гниения, от которого шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом. Кем бы ни был этот человек, ничего хорошего он собой определенно не представлял.

Слева послышался шорох перьев, и на подоконник с противоположной стороны окна мягко опустилась некрупная птица, выжидательно взглянув на кота. Том дёрнул кончиком хвоста и, крадучись, направился к кровати, возле которой на столике, слабо мерцая, лежала связка ключей, придавленная какой-то книгой. Примерившись, кот запрыгнул на стол, сдвинул книгу лапой и, подцепив зубами кольцо, на котором были подвешены ключи, осторожно потянул его на себя. Звякнул металл. Человек в кровати зашевелился. Кот насторожено замер. Убедившись, что Крауч… или кто бы это ни был, не проснулся, Том, держа связку с ключами в зубах, спрыгнул на пол и направился к окну, где его ожидал Гарри. Взобравшись вместе с ключами на подоконник, кот поддел когтями затвор, отодвигая задвижку, после чего толкнул створку рамы, пока не образовалась достаточно большая щель, в которую можно было бы просунуть связку. Стараясь не шуметь, Арчер положил ключи на подоконник, и птица по ту сторону стекла ловко схватила тонкое кольцо когтистой лапой, вытягивая его наружу, после чего расправила крылья и спланировала вниз.

Как только ястреб скрылся из вида, Том открыл окно чуть шире, уселся на подоконник, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом, и принялся ждать. Он знал, что Гарри потребуется примерно пять минут на то, чтобы влететь в открытое окно этажом ниже, где он примет человеческий облик, скроется в одной из темных ниш коридора и быстро скопирует все ключи Грюма, после чего вернется с настоящими ключами.

Как и было задумано, через несколько минут ястреб тихо опустился на подоконник и передал Тому ключи. Тот положил связку на место, потом обернулся к окну и почти лениво дернул правым ухом — створка, повинуясь его воле, послушно захлопнулось, и задвижка с тихим щелчком вернулась на место. Если бы птицы могли закатывать глаза, Том был уверен, ястреб по ту сторону стекла так и отреагировал бы на это показательное выступление.

Поттер продолжал сидеть с другой стороны, дожидаясь, пока его друг покинет спальню Грюма, и только убедившись, что Арчер благополучно выбрался наружу, расправил крылья и взлетел в ночное небо. Очертив небольшой круг над школьным двором, Гарри вернулся к замку и влетел через раскрытое окно в пустующий коридор пятого этажа. Там он превратился обратно в человека и торопливо запихнул в сумку оставленные в нише пергаменты, копии ключей и слегка доработанный универсальный переводчик, с помощью которого были сделаны дубликаты. Через пару минут к нему присоединился Том и, завернувшись в мантию-невидимку, друзья отправились в Слизеринское общежитие.

Всё прошло просто **идеально**.

  


* * *

Гермиона нахмурилась, недоверчиво разглядывая парочку слизеринцев напротив.

— Что значит «два Крауча»? — спросила она, почти цитируя реплику Арчера, произнесенную ранее этой ночью. — Почему их вдруг стало двое?

— Я не знаю, — уже в который раз за неполные сутки ответил Гарри, переглянувшись с лучшим другом. — Мне начинает казаться, что с моей картой и правда что-то не так.

— И что теперь? — в задумчивости поинтересовалась Грейнджер. — Всё отменяется?

— Вот уж нет, — Том с ухмылкой крутил на пальце связку с дубликатами ключей, — мы что, зря это столько времени планировали? Действуем, как решили.

Гарри бросил взгляд на карту, разложенную на столе в Выручай-комнате.

— Так, народ, он уходит.

Гермиона и Том склонились над картой, наблюдая, как точка с именем «Барти Крауч» направляется к выходу из замка.

— Пора, — решил Арчер.

— Грюм по-прежнему в кабинете, — тревожно кусая губы, заметила гриффиндорка.

— Ну, если мы и правда там на него наткнемся, скажем, что пришли спросить про домашнее задание, — Гарри копался в сумке, проверяя, на месте ли поддельное оборотное зелье и мантия-невидимка. — Гермиона, ты помнишь что делать?

— Ну конечно помню, — она закатила глаза, — сто раз ведь уже проговорили. Я остаюсь в коридоре на пятом этаже и слежу по карте, чтобы Крауч не вернулся. А если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, я задержу его и подам вам сигнал, — девушка окинула друзей вопросительным взглядом, — зачарованный галлеон у вас?

Том вытащил из кармана поблёскивающую золотом монету, Грейнджер удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Держи его под рукой, — напомнила она, — когда я подам сигнал, галлеон начнет нагреваться.

— Да помню я, помню, — хмыкнул Арчер. — Ну что, мы идем? Или тут просидим всё утро?

— Крауч покинул территорию Хогвартса, — сворачивая карту, объявил Гарри.

— Удачи нам, — вздохнула Грейнджер, забирая карту Мародеров у Поттера.

— Да не беспокойся ты так, Гермиона, — беспечно рассмеялся тот, — мы всё прекрасно спланировали, что может пойти не так?

Гриффиндорская отличница предпочла ничего на это не отвечать, только проводила слизеринцев напряженным взглядом, когда те выходили из Выручай-Комнаты. В груди холодной спиралью сворачивалась тревога, и она сама себе не могла объяснить, что так сильно выводит её из равновесия.

  


* * *

— Гарри, я, кончено, понимаю, что нас тут высшей математике не учат, но до семи-то досчитать ты в состоянии?! — шипел Арчер, прожигая взглядом раздосадованного друга.

Поттер сидел на полу кабинета профессора ЗОТИ, скрестив ноги, вокруг него валялось шесть открытых замков, каждый из которых запирал один из отсеков сундука Грюма и потерянно смотрел на связку с шестью ключами. **_Только_** с **_шестью_**.

Друзья без проблем смогли пробраться в кабинет профессора и, убедившись, что они там одни, тут же занялись сундуком. Гарри по очереди отпирал каждый замок, открывая сундук и проверяя содержимое, но все что удалось обнаружить, это различные волшебные устройства, стопки книг, несколько потрепанных мантий, баночки с травами и какими-то порошками, и личные вещи Грюма. Запасов оборотного зелья не нашлось ни в одном из шести разделов сундука и когда, преисполненный надежды, Гарри уже собирался отпереть седьмой отсек, оказалось, что ключей на связке недостает.

— Уверен, я все ключи скопировал. Я думал, их было семь, — растерянно бормотал он.

— Во имя Мерлина, Гарри! Их всего семь. **Семь**! Не сто семь, чтобы одного не досчитаться! — зарычал Том.

— Да не было у меня времени их считать! — раздраженно огрызнулся Поттер. — У меня была всего пара минут на то чтобы сделать дубликаты и вернуться обратно. Я, знаешь ли, не мог отвлекаться на пересчеты.

— Ты копировал каждый ключ! Неужели тебя во время этого не посетила светлая мысль, что ты сделал всего шесть копий?!

— Ты, между прочим, тоже не обратил на это внимания, когда таскал связку туда-сюда, гений, — защищаясь, рявкнул Поттер. — Что же ты раньше не заметил, что ключей шесть?

Том открыл рот, собираясь что-то еще сказать, потом резко выдохнул, досадливо повел плечом и фыркнул:

— Ну хорошо, — заключил он, — допустим, мы оба идиоты, не умеющие считать до семи. Что будем делать теперь?

Гарри помолчав, дернул последний запертый замок в отчаянной надежде, что он каким-нибудь чудом откроется сам, после чего поднялся на ноги.

— Давай поищем ключ в кабинете, — предложил он, — может Крауч спрятал его где-нибудь в ящике стола?

Арчер красноречиво взглянул на друга, но вслух высказывать собственные сомнения не стал. Им обоим и так было прекрасно известно, насколько безнадежна эта затея. Но другого выхода он не видел.

— Я посмотрю на полках, — со вздохом сдался он.

— А я в столе, — без колебаний кивнул Поттер, стараясь не отчаиваться раньше времени.

Он всё ещё надеялся, что им повезет.

  


* * *

Тонкс глотнула сливочного пива и торопливо продолжила:

— А потом Кингсли такой оборачивается ко мне, а глаза у него горят, как у банши и орет так, что уши закладывает: «Вы что, слепая, стажер Тонкс?!» Клянусь, я даже подскочила от его вопля! Стою, заикаюсь, и в голову ни одного внятного объяснения не приходит. Это же надо было сопливой стажерке оглушить экзаменатора! Так я же правда думала, что он изображает злодея! Ну и шарахнула по нему комбинацией из боевых чар. Ну откуда мне было знать, что он просто баллы там считал? Честное слово, конфуз был тот ещё. Наверное, меня бы просто вышвырнули из Аврората в тот же день, если бы Аластор тогда не вмешался. Сидел такой, ржал, как ненормальный, потом подошел к Кингсли и говорит, мол: «Если у вас, недоумков, хватило мозгов выставить экзаменаторов на линию огня прямо под нос разгоряченным стажерам, которые в боевом режиме устраивают пальбу по любому мало-мальски подозрительному объекту, не их вина, что экзаменаторов потом с тренировочной площадки вперед ногами выносят. И вообще, какого дьявола ваши хваленые мастера-авроры не способны выставить приличный блок против желторотиков-стажеров? Я тут вижу два ответа. Либо ваши экзаменаторы — бесполезный хлам, либо у девчонки явный потенциал, раз она смогла завалить профессионала одной левой». Я думала, Кингсли удар от злости хватит.

— И что он ответил? — отсмеявшись, спросил Сириус, откидываясь на спинку стула. Нескончаемые мемуары его племянницы об учебе в Аврорате его забавляли.

— Да что он мог ответить? — с ноткой гордости хмыкнула Тонкс. — Проглотил комментарий, не подавившись, и подписал мой экзаменационный лист, ведь ему куда проще было принять то, что у меня талант, а не то, что у него авроры паршивые. Правда, до сих пор мне этот случай вспоминает, злыдень. Помнишь, Аластор, как он в прошлом году к тебе жаловаться бегал? — она с улыбкой взглянула на хмурого Грюма.

— Сложно забыть, — нехотя пробормотал тот.

Нимфадора рассмеялась.

— Ой, ну не смотри так на меня! Ты же сам тогда сказал, что Кингсли просто перфекционист до мозга костей, вот и психует по поводу и без. Помнишь?

— Припоминаю.

Тонкс заметила, что ее наставник уже в который раз взглянул на часы. Улыбка её чуть померкла.

— Ты торопишься?

— Тороплюсь, — отозвался Грюм. — Я сюда, знаешь ли, не развлекаться пришел.

— О, прости, — Тонкс приуныла. — Тогда, наверное, пора сворачиваться, — она оживилась, деловито потирая руки: — У меня тоже ещё дела есть, а я тут сижу. Кингсли, небось, обворчится, когда вернусь.

— Да-да, — Грюм поднялся из-за стола. — Удачного дежурства, Нимфадора.

Тонкс, которая тоже начала вставать на ноги, замерла в растерянности наблюдая как Аластор направляется к выходу из «Трёх Метел». На её губах застыла улыбка.

— Эй, старик! — окликнула она, когда тот уже стоял на самом пороге.

Грюм обернулся.

— А как же эта твоя любимая присказка на прощание? — весело спросила Тонкс, Грюм замер непонимающе глядя на неё, Нимфадора звонко рассмеялась. — Совсем ты забегался с этими желторотиками тут в Хогвартсе, да? — с ироничным сочувствием сказала она.

— Если бы ты только знала, — уголки губ Грюма искривились в усмешке.

— Так уж и быть, напомню тебе, — закатила глаза Тонкс. — Ты же всегда говоришь: «Смотри не помри там»!

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкнул Аластор и, развернувшись, вышел на улицу.

Сириус залпом допил своё сливочное пиво и, потянувшись, поднялся на ноги, бросив насмешливый взгляд на свою племянницу, которая так и стояла возле стола, глядя вслед Грюму.

— А я смотрю, старик с годами становится только ворчливее, — замети он.

— Сириус, — Нимфадора повернулась к нему, в её глазах не осталось ни толики былого веселья, — необходимо срочно связаться с директором Дамблдором.

— Что? — он опешил. — Почему?

— Это не Аластор Грюм.

— Прости? — не понял Блэк.

— Кем бы ни был тот человек, с которым мы сейчас общались, он не Аластор. Это чужак под личиной Грюма.

Тонкс торопливо схватила со стола свой аврорский значок и, прицепив к мантии, бросилась к выходу. Помедлив пару мгновений, Сириус почти бегом нагнал свою племянницу.

— С чего ты взяла, что это не Грюм? — на ходу спросил он, пока Тонкс, огибая группы гуляющих студентов, шагала по дорожке, что вела к воротам Хогвартса.

— Я всё думала, — негромко отозвалась она, — почему старик такой молчаливый. Обычно он со мной более приветлив, а тут ведет себя так, словно впервые увидел. Я решила, что он просто чем-то обеспокоен, а потом он назвал меня Нимфадорой.

— И?

— Сириус, он **никогда** так меня не называет, — выдохнула Тонкс, — даже когда жутко на меня зол. Если я его довожу до чёртиков, он может назвать меня «Дорой», но такое было раза два и оба раза я творила что-то действительно беспрецедентное. Он знает, что меня жутко бесит моё имя и не называет меня так, вместо этого обычно ограничивается строгим «девочка». Ну или «бестолочь». Но никогда по имени. **_Никогда!_**

— Ну, может быть, ты чем-то его разозлила сегодня? — осторожно предположил Блэк.

— Да ради Мерлина, Сириус, я же практически выросла под его надзором. Я знаю его! Моя болтовня его всегда только забавляла. А он за весь разговор и не улыбнулся ни разу.

— Ну мало ли что он там думал…

— Сириус, хватит, — перебила его Тонкс, бросив на Блэка нехарактерно раздраженный взгляд. — Дело не только в моём имени.

— А в чем ещё?

Она чуть помедлила с ответом, бросив почти отчаянный взгляд на Сириуса.

— Помнишь, я упомянула эту его присказку в самом конце?

— «Смотри не помри там»? — уточнил Блэк.

— Да.

— И что?

— Нет у него такой присказки, — процедила Тонкс. — Это Шеклболт так обычно говорит.

Сириус сбился с шага. Наконец, он понял всю серьезность происходящего.

С ними в «Трёх Метлах» сегодня встречался чужак.

Чужак, который занял место Грюма.

Грюма, который работал профессором ЗОТИ.

Профессором ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе.

В Хогвартсе, где все это время находился Гарри.

А они ведь с самого начала подозревали, что в школе находится Пожиратель Смерти.

— О Мерлин, — в ужасе выдохнул Сириус, ускоряя шаг.

  


* * *

Гермиона мерила шагами коридор пятого этажа, то и дело поглядывая на раскрытую карту Мародеров, аккуратно вложенную в учебник ЗОТИ. На душе у неё было неспокойно, но она никак не могла найти этому причину. Она списывала собственную нервозность на всю ситуацию в целом, прекрасно понимая, что если их поймают, то проблем потом не оберешься. У Тома и Гарри на этот счет уже была готова отговорка, правда, что угодно могло пойти не по плану и тогда никакие отговорки их не спасут. Но к обычному беспокойству с недавних пор примешался страх. И это удушающее чувство не давало ей покоя с самого утра, когда Гарри рассказал про двух Краучей на карте. Что-то было не так. Ужасно не так. Как ни старалась, Гермиона не могла понять, что именно.

Грейнджер взглянула на часы. «Грюм» ушел из школы чуть больше часа назад и вот-вот должен был вернуться. Дежурным профессором в Хогсмиде сегодня была МакГонагалл, так что причин сильно задерживаться в волшебной деревушке у Крауча не было, а Гарри и Том по-прежнему торчали в кабинете ЗОТИ.

«Ну что там можно так долго делать?» — сердито подумала Гермиона и, вытащив из кармана зачарованный галлеон, задумчиво уставилась на него, размышляя, не стоит ли подать мальчишкам сигнал прямо сейчас. Уж лучше убраться с места преступления заранее, чем сбегать впопыхах. Гермиона уже собралась активировать монету, когда под потолком зазвучал глумливый голос:

— Хо-хо-хо! А кто это ходит тут совсем один и напрашивается на неприятности?

Гермиона резко вскинула голову. Звякнули бубенцы, и над ней медленно материализовался надоедливый школьный полтергейст.

— Пивз! Убирайся отсюда! — раздраженно шикнула на шумного духа Грейнджер.

— А вот и нет! А вот и нет! — противным голосом пропел полтергейст. — Кто тут скучная зубрила? Это хмурая простушка! Книжку прочь из рук скорей!

С этими словами Пивз стремительно спикировал на растерявшуюся девушку, вырывая книгу с картой у неё из рук.

— Отдай немедленно! — разозлившись, Гермиона выхватила волшебную палочку и замерла, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше нейтрализовать полтергейста.

— А ты попробуй отними! — тот показал ей язык.

Гермиона угрожающе сощурилась.

— Вот погоди, Кровавый Барон узнает, я посмотрю, как весело тебе будет.

Пивз на миг, казалось, занервничал, но тут же снова растянул бледные губы в раздражающе широкой ухмылке.

— Станет тебя слушать Барон! — летая над головой Гермионы, хохотал полтергейст. — Никто тебя слушать не станет! Нет! Нет! Никто! Глупая девчонка!

Потеряв терпение, девушка направила на призрака волшебную палочку:

— _Акцио_ учебник! — произнесла она.

Книга с картой затрепыхалась в бледных руках, пытаясь вырваться на волю. Почуяв неладное, Пивз крепче вцепился в учебник.

— А вот и не отберешь! — прогнусавил он. — Не отберешь!

Гермиона сузила глаза и сосредоточилась, усиливая заклинание.

Полтергейст перестал улыбаться. Его блеклые глаза полыхнули злостью.

— Так хочешь свою книжечку обратно, ты жадная девчонка? Ну получи!

Он исчез. Книга на миг зависла в воздухе, а в следующее мгновение ее вдруг словно разорвало изнутри. Мелкие обрывки страниц, вперемежку с клочками разорванной карты Мародеров словно снег осып _а_ ли застывшую в ужасе Гермиону. На пол с тихом стуком упала пустая обложка.

— О нет! — в отчаянии прошептала она, глядя, как вокруг неё плавно кружат обрывки пергамена. — О нет, нет, нет! — Гермиона упала на колени, направляя палочку на клочки пергамента разбросанные вокруг: — _Репаро_! — обрывки страниц слегка задрожали и остались лежать на полу. — _Репаро_! _Репаро_!

Перепробовав еще несколько восстанавливающих заклинаний, Гермиона, наконец, вынуждена была признать, что карта Мародеров, как и учебник, были безвозвратно испорчены.

— Грейнджер?

Знакомый голос громыхнул неожиданно близко. Гермиона вздрогнула и обернулась, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом учителя ЗОТИ.

— Профессор Грюм? — удивленно пробормотала она, гадая, как ему удалось так быстро тут очутиться, ведь буквально пять минут назад его даже на карте не было видно.

При мысли о том, что произошло с картой, ее горло вновь сжалось от чувства вины и сожаления.

— Что вы тут делаете? — профессор в легком недоумении обозревал разбросанные по полу обрывки бумаги.

— Я, — Гермиона нервно сглотнула, — я шла к вам, сэр, — расстроенно пробормотала она. — Хотела уточнить пару вопросов по поводу домашнего задания.

— Я был в Хогсмиде всё утро, — хмуро проинформировал Грюм.

Она кивнула.

— Я стучалась к вам в кабинет, но когда вы так и не открыли решила подождать вас в коридоре и тут появился Пивз и… и, — её глаза наполнились почти искренними слезами, когда она обратила взгляд на уничтоженный учебник. — У меня не выходит его починить!

Грюм смерил расстроенную ученицу долгим взглядом и шагнул к ней, в его руках появилась волшебная палочка. Профессор направил её на разорванную книгу и произнёс несколько восстанавливающих заклинаний. Толку от этого оказалось не больше чем от тщетных попыток Гермионы. Грюм раздраженно цокнул языком.

— Давно пора сделать что-нибудь с этим призрачным засра… — он оборвал себя на полуслове, мельком глянув на гриффиндорку, кашлянул и с заминкой продолжил. — Похоже, книжку вашу не починить, Грейнджер, — проинформировал он. — Прекращайте реветь. Я напишу вам сопроводительную записку, получите другой экземпляр в библиотеке.

— Но там же были мои заметки! — сообразив, что он собирается уходить, заныла Гермиона, воодушевленно размазывая слезы по щекам. — И конспекты! Он изорвал все конспекты, сэр! Что мне теперь делать?! Ведь скоро экзамены! Сэр!!!

Не ожидавший такой истерики от сдержанной, казалось бы, ученицы, профессор ЗОТИ на мгновение даже растерялся, не зная, как лучше поступить.

— Возьмите себя в руки, Грейнджер, — несколько нервозно велел он. — Вы прекрасно знаете материал и так…

— Не зна-а-аю!!! — навзрыд заскулила Гермиона, начиная потихоньку себя ненавидеть за этот ужасный ноющий тон. — Без конспектов я ничего не зна-а-аю!!!!!

— Да прекратите вы рыдать! — гаркнул Грюм, но добился полностью противоположного эффекта, когда от резкого окрика девушка заплакала пуще прежнего. — Во имя Мерлина! Это всего лишь книга!

— Н-не просто к-книга, — икая и всхлипывая, прогнусавила Гермиона. — Это был мой уч-чебини-и-ик! Я много там записывала и отмечала-а-а!

Она всхлипнула и принялась рыться в карманах, Грюм напряженно наблюдал за ней. Нащупав золотой галлеон, Гермиона торопливо активировала тревожные чары и громко всхлипнула.

— У вас есть платок? — вытирая слезы рукавом, виновато спросила Гермиона, подняв нерешительный взгляд на учителя.

Воодушевленный тем, что девичья истерика начала утихать, Грюм порылся в карманах и выудил замызганную сероватую тряпку, после чего протянул её Гермионе. Девушка уставилась на неё с предельной брезгливостью.

— Э-э-э… эм… сэр…а нет ли..?

— Берите что дают, Грейнджер! — теряя терпение, гаркнул профессор.

Гермиона вздохнула и приняла из его рук платок, аккуратно держа его двумя пальцами.

— С-спасибо, сэр, — её глаза наполнились надеждой, — а вы можете сходить со мной сейчас в библиотеку? — несмело попросила она.

— Грейнджер, — вздохнул Грюм, — я уже сказал, зайдите ко мне сегодня после обеда. Я напишу вам записку…

— Пожалуйста, сэр! — её голос снова взлетел до крика, волшебник нервно передернул плечами. — Мадам Пинс меня просто прикончит! Так обойтись с книгой!

— Во имя Мордреда, Грейнджер! Не вы же её испортили...

— Но я могла быть осторожнее! Внимательнее! — по ее щекам покатились новые слезы. — Пожалуйста, сходите со мной сейчас!

— Черт с вами, поднимайтесь на ноги, сходим сейчас, — сдался профессор.

— О, спасибо! Спасибо, сэр!

— Оставьте, Грейнджер, давайте уже поскорее…

Он вдруг резко замолчал и нахмурился, а через мгновение лицо его перекосилось от злости. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Грюм развернулся и торопливо захромал по коридору по направлению к своему кабинету.

Гермиона запаниковала.

— Профессор! Стойте! — окликнула она, надеясь как-то его отвлечь, — а как же…

— Потом, Грейнджер, — нервно, почти злобно, оборвал её он и скрылся за поворотом.

Капризно-расстроенное выражение мгновенно исчезло с лица девушки. Гермиона спокойно стерла со щек остатки слез, поднялась на ноги, отряхнула мантию и смахнула с волос обрывки бумаги. Собрав взмахом палочки остатки карты и учебника, она уложила их в сумку и с тревогой закусила губу.

«Надеюсь, вы успели оттуда убраться», — подумала Гермиона и, закинув сумку на плечо, отправилась в Выручай-Комнату, где они договорились встретиться с Томом и Гарри.

  


* * *

— Том?

— Хм? — Арчер внимательно изучал заставленные всяким барахлом полки шкафа и даже не обернулся.

— Видишь ту штуку в банке на столе?

Том все-таки повернул голову к замершему в задумчивости другу. Тот стоял в обнимку с одним из ящиков, который неизвестно зачем выкорчевал из стола и теперь явно не знал, куда его пристроить. На Тома он не смотрел. Проследив за взглядом Гарри, Арчер заметил на столе колбу с сероватым раствором, в котором плавало непонятное существо чем-то напоминающее помесь лягушки, тритона… и, кажется, паука.

— И что? — не понял он.

— Готов поклясться, что в прошлый раз оно было зеленого цвета, — сообщил Гарри. — А теперь почти белое.

Том перевел красноречивый взгляд на друга.

— Очень ценные сведения, спасибо, Гарри, — он собрался вернуться к поискам.

— Ты не понял! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Поттер, — думаю, это и есть седьмой ключ!

— Хах? — невольно вырвалось у Арчера. — Гарри, я большей бредятины в жизни не…

— Просто проверь! — тот разве что не подпрыгивал. — Этот раствор, скорее всего, поддерживает трансфигурационные чары, ну знаешь, как зелье! Жидкий фиксатор заклинаний, когда надо, чтобы магия подольше не выветривалась.

— А тебе не приходит в голову, что эта тварь в банке просто выцвела?

— Нет! Ну посмотри, что такого?

Том возмущенно уставился на друга.

— А почему я? Твоя идея ты и лезь за этой дрянью.

— У меня руки заняты! — сдерживая улыбку, сообщил Гарри и чуть приподнял ящик стола, словно Арчер его до этого не разглядел. — Видишь?

Том закатил глаза.

— Это самая идиотская отговорка из всех, что ты мог придумать, — проворчал он, но всё же направился к столу, поднял колбу и, открутив крышку, с отвращением взглянул на плавающее в растворе существо. — Честное слово, Гарри, какого Мордреда я вообще тебя слушаю? — раздраженно глянув на друга, он сунул руку в банку. — Упаси тебя Мерлин, если ты не прав, я лично оторву тебе… — тварь в банке, которая до этого явно была мертвой заспиртованной рептилией, внезапно ожила, извернулась и вцепилась острыми, как иглы зубами в палец Тома.

Вскрикнув от боли и неожиданности, Арчер выронил банку. Упав на камни, та разлетелась вдребезги, разбрызгав раствор по полу. Отцепив от пальца извивающееся, как угорь, создание, Арчер швырнул его на пол и наступил сверху ботинком. Раздался неприятный хруст. Оба подростка синхронно скривились.

— Трансфигурированный ключ, да, Гарри? — ядовито процедил Том, засунув в рот укушенный палец, на котором уже выступили капли крови.

Поттер виновато пожал плечами и вернулся к изучению содержимого ящика, в пол уха слушая ворчание друга. Ничего примечательного там не хранилось: какие-то бумаги, документы и папки. Без всякого интереса Гарри сдвинул в сторону кипу бумаг и брезгливо поморщился — на самом дне ящика в полном беспорядке лежали остатки еды: кусочки засохшего, покрытого плесенью хлеба и сыра, тыквенный пирог и миндальные печенья, которые явно лежали тут еще с Рождества и даже протухшая куриная ножка. Выглядело всё это просто отвратительно, и Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, зачем уважаемому сотруднику министерства с хорошим заработком украдкой таскать еду из Большого Зала и прятать её в ящиках стола? Не то что бы он не мог в случае чего сходить на кухню, если уж совсем проголодается. Странная какая-то привычка. Будто человек долгое время голодал и теперь на всякий случай хранит объедки то тут, то там, на случай, если источник пищи вдруг пропадет. У Гарри тоже была такая причуда, от которой его безуспешно пытался отучить Том. Но тут-то зачем такие крайности? Даже если это еда Грюма, он же не заключенный, чтобы объедками питаться…

Гарри застыл.

Заключенный.

В Азкабане наверняка так себе кормежка.

Крауч в бреду что-то бормотал о сыне.

Хельга сказала, что его сын в тюрьме.

На Чемпионате по Квиддичу во время нападения на лагерь Пожирателей, Крауча что-то до ужаса напугало. И дело было явно не только в приспешниках Волдеморта.

После этого он постоянно казался больным и изможденным.

А потом он вдруг пропал.

А после появился на границе Хогвартса почти обезумевший и бормотал что-то в полубреду.

Два Барти Крауча на карте Мародёров.

Как, ещё раз, звали сына Крауча?..

Гарри медленно вдохнул.

Зачем под личиной Грюма так навязчиво предлагать помощь четвертому чемпиону?

К чему вся эта секретность и непонятные игры в переодевание?

Почему Грюм, куда лучше подходящий для расследований и шпионажа, сидит безвылазно в этом самом кабинете?

Зачем человек, являющийся главой Департамента международного магического сотрудничества, вообще изображает старого автора?

Когда этот человек вовсе не глава Департамента международного магического сотрудничества.

Когда он Пожиратель Смерти.

Всё неожиданно встало на свои места.

Поттер шумно выдохнул, переводя взгляд на сундук.

Заключенный...

Он неожиданно понял, **что** так надежно запечатано за седьмым замком.

И это было совсем не оборотное зелье.

Карта Мародеров с самого начала была в порядке.

Грюм и правда всё это время был здесь. В этом самом кабинете.

— Мерлин, — потрясенно выдохнул Гарри и поднял взгляд на друга, тот с интересом что-то рассматривал у себя под ногами.

— Том…

В это же время Арчер наклонился, подняв с пола какой-то маленький продолговатый предмет.

— Кажется, ты все-таки был прав, — задумчиво известил он. — Эта гадость и правда была ключом. Точнее она была трансфигурированным стеклянным футляром, в котором лежал ключ. Когда я на него наступил, заклинание развеялось.

— О, — Поттер моргнул, — хорошо… но нам нужно…

— Не понимаю только, зачем так его прятать, — не слушая друга, продолжил Том. — Что там такого в этом сундуке?

— Там настоящий Аластор Грюм, — вздохнул Гарри.

Арчер поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Что?

— Том, Крауч это…

В это мгновение Арчер зашипел от боли и раздраженно бросил на стол золотой галеон, который достал из кармана.

— В чем дело? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Грейнджер сигналит, — цокнул языком Том. — И, похоже, давно: монета почти раскалилась.

— Чёрт! Надо уходить…

— И бросим всё так? — Арчер обвел взглядом весь оставленный ими беспорядок.

— Плевать! Том, Крауч это не Крауч, а его…

Дверь резко распахнулась, ударившись о стену. На пороге, переводя напряженный взгляд с одного подростка на другого, стоял хозяин кабинета. Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, лицо лже-Грюма скривилось в усмешке.

— Любопытная картина, — протянул он, не спуская цепкого взгляда с мальчиков, — и что же, позвольте узнать, вы двое тут делаете?

Гарри и Том быстро переглянулись.

— Мы… э-э-э

Взгляд старшего волшебника метнулся к ключу в руке Арчера, после переместился к Гарри, который так и стоял возле рабочего стола с водруженным поверх бумаг и пергаментов ящиком и, наконец, остановился на шести вскрытых замках, разбросанных по полу, и распахнутой крышке сундука.

— Кто-нибудь говорил вам, что копаться в чужих вещах — дурной тон? — с недоброй насмешкой поинтересовался мужчина.

— Ну, мы… понимаете… — Поттер запнулся: наверное, сейчас отговорка про вопросы по домашнему заданию прозвучит не очень убедительно. — Мы…

— Что я хочу знать, так это каким образом вам удалось открыть замки, — поинтересовался профессор.

— Мы как раз собирались сказать, что всё было уже в таком виде, когда мы пришли, — быстро проговорил Арчер, «Грюм» перевел на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Вот как? — неторопливо протянул он. — И кто же, по-вашему, устроил здесь такой беспорядок?

— Понятия не имею, — соврал Том. — Мы только что пришли.

— Очень занимательно, — профессор задумчиво покивал. — Но маловероятно, — он досадливо цокнул языком. — И вот зачем нужно было всё усложнять? Теперь мне придется наводить порядок.

«Дьявол!» — мысленно выругался Гарри. Крауч всё понял. Понял, что они знают, кто он такой на самом деле. И знают, **кого** он прячет за седьмым замком своего сундука. Притворяться и дальше школьным профессором уже не было никакого смысла. А стало быть, «Грюм» вряд ли назначит им отработку и с миром отправит восвояси. Сейчас единственный для него шанс сохранить свое прикрытие — это…

Гарри почувствовал формирующееся заклинание забвения за мгновение до того, как бледно-зеленый луч сорвался с кончика волшебной палочки Грюма. Юноша еле успел выставить щит, прежде чем проклятье ударило его в голову. На пол и разбросанные по столешнице бумаги посыпались зеленые искры. Реакция Арчера после этого была молниеносной: тяжелый рабочий стол вертикально развернулся перед Гарри заслоняя того от дальнейших атак. На пол полетел ящик и многочисленные пергаменты, по кабинету пронесся вихрь горячего воздуха, а за ним волна огня. Грюм укрылся за стеной, а Том в это время присоединился к Гарри за столом.

— Так, и что происходит? — деловито осведомился он, поддерживая локтем содрогнувшийся от очередного заклинания стол.

— Это Барти Крауч младший, — окружая их укрытие защитным куполом, торопливо пояснил Гарри.

— Тот, который умер в Азкабане? — уточнил Арчер.

— Ага, — Поттер скривился, когда на его щит с грохотом обрушилось ещё несколько заклинаний.

Крауч переместился в другой конец кабинета, заняв более удобную позицию для обстрела, но использовал по большей части только парализующие и оглушающие чары, видимо, все еще надеясь просто стереть парочке слизеринцев память и сохранить тем самым свой секрет.

— Отлично, — Том размял плечи. — Как думаешь, нас могут исключить за убийство предположительно мертвого Пожирателя смерти?

— Вряд ли, если это самозащита, — флегматично протянул Гарри. — Но лучше, наверное, сначала оглушить. И связать.

— Так и будете прятаться? — крикнул из своего укрытия Крауч и тут же ударил по защитному куполу тремя атакующими заклинаниями.

Гарри отметил, что проклятия Пожирателя становятся все менее безобидными. Том кровожадно улыбнулся.

— Извини, ничего не могу обещать, — известил он.

— Собираешься помериться силами с Пожирателем смерти? — иронично уточнил Поттер, укрепляя свой щит.

Глаза Арчера вспыхнули азартом.

— У нас есть роскошное преимущество, Гарри, — объявил он. — Мы нужны ему **живыми**. Он нам — нет, — с этими словами он послал в Грюма взрывоопасную комбинацию из нескольких заклинаний.

Послышался грохот ломающейся мебели и звон разбитого стекла.

— Молодец, — сухо сказал Поттер, осторожно выглядывая из-за стола и одновременно призывая собственную магию. — Ты только что убил книжный шкаф.

— Промахнулся, — развел руками Том, — с кем не бывает. Зато теперь Краучу негде прятаться.

На его ладонях вспыхнуло голубоватое пламя, он подбросил его на руках, будто пару мячей и по очереди запустил в Грюма, тот отбил оба снаряда палочкой. По кабинету разлетелись горячие искры, оставляя на ковре и деревянных поверхностях черные тлеющие следы.

— Неплохо для сопляков вроде вас, — лже-Грюму удалось добраться до каменной ниши, где он укрылся, выжидая удачного момента для атаки, — вы оба понимаете, что с вами будет за нападение на преподавателя?

Гарри и Том обменялись долгими взглядами.

— Вместе? — тихо предложил Арчер.

— Я бью, ты усиливаешь, — кивнул Поттер.

— Чего это ты бьешь? — фыркнул Том, на щит обрушилось очередное проклятье, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, у кого боевые круче.

Деревянный стол надсадно затрещал под напором разрушающего заклинания, Гарри упрямо поджал губы.

— Твои боевые бьют без разбора во все стороны, у меня более четкие удары, — он растирал руки, и между его ладоней серебристыми всполохами мерцала магия.

— «Удары», — Том презрительно фыркнул. — Гарри, это подзатыльники, а не удары! Смотри и учись!

Он расправил плечи и резким выпадом отправил в полет стол, за которым они прятались. С кошмарным скрежетом стол протащило по каменным плитам полметра, после чего Поттер, раздраженно цокнув языком, усилил импульс и стол поднялся над полом, разворачиваясь горизонтально и заметно ускоряя движение. В это самое мгновение Грюм, привлеченный грохотом, чуть выступил из укрытия, поднимая волшебную палочку.

— Давай! — закричал Арчер.

Глаза Гарри полыхнули изумрудным огнём, он развел в стороны руки, и с его ладоней серебряными плетями ударила магия. Первый поток выбил палочку из рук Грюма, второй отшвырнул профессора от каменной ниши, одновременно с ним Том изменил траекторию движения стола, и в следующее мгновение Грюма буквально смело увесистым предметом мебели, намертво припечатав к полу. Профессор издал тяжелый хрип и больше не двигался.

Гарри и Том еще несколько секунд неподвижно стояли на месте под защитой магического купола, после чего, помедлив, Поттер снял щит и шагнул к поверженному противнику. Вдвоем друзья отлевитировали стол в сторону и не особо аккуратно уронили на пол, умудрившись расколоть столешницу надвое.

Поттер присел на корточки возле Крауча.

— Живой? — Том тоже подошел ближе.

— Вроде дышит, — выпрямившись, Гарри закусил губу.

Несколько секунд они в гробовом молчании смотрели друг на друга.

— Том, — почти прошептал Поттер, во все глаза глядя на друга, и вдруг завопил: — Мы только что уложили Пожирателя смерти!!! — на последних словах он буквально подпрыгивал от переполняющих его чувств. — Круто, да?! Да?! Правда ведь круто?! Ну круто же!!!

— Да-да, не ори ты так, — проворчал Арчер, связывая Крауча и накладывая обездвиживающее заклинание.

— Надо открыть сундук, — Гарри подобрал волшебную палочку Грюма и повернулся к другу, — ключ не потерял?

— Дался тебе этот сундук, — закатил глаза тот, но все же достал из кармана злосчастный ключ, — лучше подумай, как мы все это объясним, — он жестом указал на разгромленный кабинет.

— Да просто скажем, что он на нас напал, — Поттер забрал у друга ключ и принялся возиться с замком.

Раздался тихий щелчок и скрип открывшейся крышки, Гарри тихонько присвистнул, перегнувшись через край сундука. Заинтересованный, Том подошел ближе и тоже заглянул внутрь.

Внизу было что-то вроде небольшого подземелья глубиной футов десять. На полу крепко спал совершенно истощенный настоящий Аластор Грюм. Деревянной ноги у него не было, глазница, где должен быть волшебный глаз, провалилась, а неровно выстриженные клочья седых волос торчали в разные стороны. Сочувственно скривившись, Гарри перевел взгляд на Тома, а после на Крауча под личиной Грюма, который лежал на полу кабинета.

— Надо бы его оттуда вытащить, — тихо протянул он, снова заглядывая в сундук.

— Что во имя Мерлина тут происходит?! — рявкнул до боли знакомый голос, оба подростка, подскочив от неожиданности, стремительно обернулись, глядя на своего декана.

Снейп с перекошенным лицом замер на пороге кабинета, обозревая царящий вокруг погром. Взгляд профессора на миг задержался на разломанном пополам столе и теле Грюма у противоположной стены, после чего остановился на подростках, которые словно пара попавшихся на месте преступления воришек стояли возле раскрытого сундука.

— Я всё могу объяснить, — начал было говорить Гарри, но тут в кабинет, оттолкнув Снейпа, ворвался еще один участник событий. Он стремительно пересек комнату и, остановившись в шаге от Поттера, схватил его за плечи.

— Гарри?! Ты цел?!

— Сириус?! — юноша озадаченно моргнул, — а что ты тут…

— Вот это ничего себе, я вам скажу!

— Тонкс!

Волшебница переступила порог, неторопливо проходя внутрь и осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Ну и ну, — протянула она и присвистнула, глянув на тело Грюма. — Это вы его так?

— Это была самозащита! — тут же вставил Гарри.

— Круто. Спасибо хоть не убили, — хмыкнула Тонкс и, не проявив более ни капли интереса к пострадавшему волшебнику, подошла ближе к слизеринцам, заглядывая в сундук. — А там что? Ох бедолага, — прошептала она и, ловко спрыгнув вниз к настоящему Грюму быстро его осмотрела, остальные присутствующие сгрудились вокруг сундука, ожидая вердикта

— Оглушен... — констатировала она, — и, кажется, под Империусом... совсем ослабел. Конечно, он нужен был им живым, — процедила она в полголоса, — изверги. Сириус, брось мне мантию этого… — она замолчала, подбирая наиболее подходящее слово, потом заметила, что среди слушателей присутствуют дети и сухо закончила, — самозванца. Аластор совсем окоченел от холода.

— Мадам Помфри немедленно осмотрит его, — к ним совершенно бесшумно подкрался Дамблдор и теперь с состраданием смотрел на Грюма в сундуке.

Гарри начал гадать, с чего это вдруг сюда набежало столько народа, но решил пока промолчать.

— Похоже, угрозы для жизни нет, — медленно произнесла Тонкс, — но и здоровьем он не блещет.

Сириус бросил ей плащ, и Тонкс осторожно, почти нежно укутала в него старого аврора, подоткнув края мантии.

— Помогите мне вытащить его, — попросила она.

Сириус спустился к ней и вместе они подняли оглушенного аврора, Снейп и Дамблдор перегнувшись через край сундука, втащили старика в кабинет, после чего помогли Блэку и Тонкс подняться наверх.

Гарри и Том в это время тихонько отошли в сторонку и молча переглядывались, гадая, можно ли им сейчас уйти. К этому времени в кабинет почти бегом примчались мадам Помфри и МакГонагалл. Аврора уложили на носилки и торопливо отправили в Больничное крыло под надзором медсестры и профессора трансфигурации.

— А теперь, — начал Дамблдор, обернувшись к парочке несовершеннолетних слизеринцев, — думаю, самое время выяснить, что же тут произошло.

Гарри заметил, что директор, против обыкновения, не улыбается.

«Плохой знак», — подумал он, открывая рот.

— Правду, Поттер, — процедил Снейп, не дав тому и слова сказать.

Гарри закрыл рот и посмотрел на Тома. Друзья обменялись долгими взглядами, после чего снова посмотрели на преподавателей.

— Это вышло случайно, — наконец, вздохнул Поттер.

— У вас по-другому и не бывает, — фыркнул Северус.

— Дашь ты ему рассказать или так и будешь обрывать на полуслове, а? — раздраженно прорычал Сириус, закончив осмотр поверженного лже-Грюма и подойдя ближе.

Гарри покосился на крёстного, перевел взгляд на Тонкс, возвышавшуюся над Краучем, воровато глянул на Снейпа и, наконец, остановил взгляд на Дамблдоре, как на самом авторитетном в данный момент лице.

— Как я говорил, это вышло случайно, — он мученически вздохнул. — А ещё мой рассказ может включать в себя,… — Поттер смущенно почесал переносицу, — а может и не включать, — торопливо добавил он, — элементы жестокого обращения с животными, — Гарри на миг затих, никто эту ремарку комментировать не пожелал .

Юноша нервно прочистил горло:

— Кхм, ну да. Так вот. Мы пошли к профессору Грюму, потому что я хотел узнать у него кое-что насчет домашнего задания. Его не было в кабинете, и я решил, что, наверное, он не разозлится, если мы просто подождем его тут. Эм. Вот, — он беспомощно глянул на Тома и снова обратил внимание на Дамблдора. — И пока мы ждали, я как бы все рассматривал эту штуку у него на столе…

— Какую штуку? — нахмурился теряющий терпение Снейп.

— Ну этот тритон в банке, — виновато пробубнил Гарри, заметив, что при этих словах его декан сделался ещё мрачнее. — А потом мы как бы… ну она случайно разбилась. В смысле банка, а этот тритон он оказался живой, представляете?! — Гарри выдержал паузу, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции, но когда её не последовало, нехотя продолжил: — Ну и мы запаниковали и, эм, возможно, раздавили его? — он бросил виноватый взгляд на зельевара, тот скривился.

— Прекрасно, Поттер. И что же случилось **после** того, как вы без разрешения влезли в кабинет профессора в его отсутствие, хватали его личные вещи и портили имущество?

Гарри мысленно поежился. О, похоже, Снейп был просто в **ярости**.

— Оказалось, что тритон был вовсе не тритоном, а каким-то ключиком, — продолжил рассказывать Гарри. — И мы, ну я, подумал, что как бы ну интересно к чему этот ключик подходит, да? А потом я заметил тот сундук и… э-э-э, возможно, открыл его…

— Все затворы, одним ключом? — ядовито полюбопытствовал Снейп, красноречиво взглянув на валяющиеся на полу открытые замки.

Гарри запнулся и бросил взгляд на Тома, тот поморщился.

— Остальные мы открыли его ключами, — он кивком головы указал на Грюма и для верности добавил: — После того, как оглушили.

— О, ну конечно, — вполголоса процедил Снейп, — почему бы не добавить к вашему длинному послужному списку еще и мародерство.

— Могу я взглянуть на связку? — вежливо попросил Дамблдор, игнорируя профессора зельеварения.

— А вон она валяется, — Гарри указал на железное кольцо с ключами, лежащее на полу возле тела лже-Грюма.

Директор протянул руку, все шесть ключей послушно поднялись в воздух и, тихо звякнув, опустились ему на ладонь.

— Любопытно, — рассматривая каждый ключик в отдельности, пробормотал он. — Как я понимаю, в сундуке вы нашли Аластора?

— Ага, — с готовностью кивнул Гарри. — И как раз собирались позвать кого-нибудь из профессоров, но тут пришел профессор Грюм. В смысле не Грюм, а, — он запнулся, — кто это вообще?

— Прекрасный вопрос, мистер Поттер, — Дамблдор чуть улыбнулся, — давайте выясним это. Северус, сходи в подземелья и принеси зелье правды.

Снейп, помедлив, кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Тонкс проводила его напряженным взглядом и обернулась к директору.

— Не лучше ли сначала дождаться авроров? — сказала она. — Я уже связалась с Кингсли, он будет тут с минуты на минуту.

Дамблдор устроился в кресле и сидел неподвижно, не сводя глаз с лже-Грюма.

— Уверен, он успеет добраться сюда вовремя, — заметил он.

Повисла тягучая пауза. Поттер переминался с ноги на ногу, гадая, можно ли им уже уйти. Том скучал. Сириус нервно мерил шагами кабинет, тревожно поглядывая на крестника, словно тот вот-вот должен был свалиться замертво. Тонкс в мрачном молчании несла караул над телом лже-Грюма. Минуты шли одна за другой... Не зная, чем ещё себя занять, Гарри шепотом спросил у Блэка, как он оказался в школе. Сириус таким же шепотом поведал о том, как Тонкс догадалась о подмене, и они прибыли в Хогвартс, чтобы предупредить директора. Выслушав, Дамблдор попросил их проследовать за ним в кабинет профессора ЗОТИ. По дороге они встретили Снейпа и МакГонагалл. В итоге к Грюму они отправились вчетвером, а профессора трансфигурации директор попросил привести туда же школьную медсестру.

Поттеру очень хотелось досадливо застонать. Столько планов и сложностей, чтобы вывести Крауча на чистую воду, а всего-то надо было свести их вместе с Тонкс. Просто до смешного. И почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

Как раз когда Гарри окончательно погрузился в унылое переосмысление собственных интеллектуальных способностей, в кабинет в сопровождении МакГонагалл вошел угрюмый темнокожий аврор.

— Альбус, — отрывисто бросил он, даже не взглянув на остальных присутствующих, — что во имя Мерлина тут у вас опять… это что, Аластор?!

— Не совсем, — директор спокойно улыбнулся. — Добрый день, Кингсли, присаживайся, пожалуйста, у нас тут происходят преинтереснейшие события.

Гарри покосился на старика; для кого-то, узнавшего, что у него под носом почти год ошивался непонятно кто, выдавая себя за профессора, тот был на удивление безмятежен. Или он знал? Поттер нахмурился. Черт разберет этого Дамблдора.

Шеклболт тем временем окинул цепким взором всех присутствующих, задержав взгляд на Гарри, он повернулся к Нимфадоре, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что в этот момент лицо лежащего на полу человека стало меняться прямо на глазах. Шрамы исчезли, кожа стала гладкой, покалеченный нос приобрел обычную форму и уменьшился. Седеющая грива становилась все короче, пока не превратилась в коротко стриженые соломенного цвета волосы. Деревянный протез с гулким стуком упал на пол, а на его месте выросла обычная нога. Еще мгновение, и волшебный глаз, сменившись обычным, человеческим, выскочил из глазницы и покатился по полу, остановившись у ноги потрясенного Шеклболта.

Теперь на полу лежал совсем не Грюм, а бледный, слегка веснушчатый мужчина со светлыми волосами.

— Мордред меня задери, — выдохнул Кингсли. — Это же Барти Крауч!

— Мерлин всемогущий! — ошеломленная профессор МакГонагалл прикрыла рукой рот.

Сириус чуть выступил вперед, загораживая собой Гарри и Тома. Тонкс смотрела на Пожирателя смерти широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Но… он же умер в Азкабане… — прошептала она. — Вот совсем недавно в Архиве на его дело наткнулась.

— Выходит, что нет, — негромко отметил Дамблдор.

В коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, и в кабинет вернулся Снейп. Мгновенно узнав лежащего у стены человека, он замер у самого входа, с его лица схлынули все краски. Очень медленно профессор перевел взгляд на директора школы, словно желал что-то сказать, но никак не мог подобрать нужных слов.

— Северус, вы принесли зелье? — невозмутимо уточнил Дамблдор.

В мрачном молчании, Снейп вручил старику маленький пузырек с веритасерумом и отступил в сторону. Дамблдор поднялся на ноги, в это же время Шеклболт и Тонкс приподняли Крауча и прислонили к стене в сидячем положении. Дамблдор влил три капли сыворотки в рот Пожирателя смерти. Затем он взмахом руки придвинул ближе кресло, сел и облокотился на колени, чтобы их с Краучем лица оказались на одном уровне. Кингсли замер за спинкой директорского кресла, и пока тот приводил Крауча в чувство, махнул рукой Тонкс. Та тут же кивнула и выудила из переброшенной через плечо сумки блокнот и потрепанного вида перо. Подвесив блокнот в воздухе и, установив на него прытко-пишущее перо, она прочистила горло и четко произнесла: _«Протоколирую,_ — перо послушно заскользило по бумаге. - _Двадцать шестое мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого года. Хогвартс. Кабинет ЗОТИ. Первичный допрос Барти Крауча младшего. Допрос ведут, э-э-э,_ — она бросила осторожный взгляд на своего начальника, потом на директора школы, пытаясь решить, кто из них в данный момент более влиятельное звено, — _глава оперативного отдела Аврората Кингсли Шеклболт,_ — наконец, определилась она, - _и директор Хогвартса Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор. Свидетели: профессор Минерва МакГонагалл, профессор Северус Снейп, Сириус Блэк. Потерпевшие?_ — она вопросительно покосилась на Кингсли, тот выразительно выгнул в её сторону бровь, - _ага, хм… потерпевшие: Гарри Джеймс Поттер и Томас Арчер, студенты Хогвартса. Несовершеннолетние. Протокол ведет младший аврор Тонкс»._

После этого она торопливо забормотала дополнительную информацию для следствия, которое, по мнению Гарри даже не требовалось, ведь и так понятно, что Крауч преступник.

— Работа в Аврорате — отстой, — склонившись к уху друга, прошептал Том, тот согласно кивнул.

К тому моменту, как Тонкс закончила перечислять длинный список законов и предъявленных обвинений, Крауч, наконец, открыл глаза. На лице его не было никакого выражения, глаза смотрели в одну точку.

— Ты слышишь меня? — тихо спросил Дамблдор.

Мужчина моргнул.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил он.

— Ваше полное имя, — потребовал Кингсли.

— Бартемиус Крауч младший, — монотонно произнёс он.

Шеклболт убедился, что перо зафиксировало информацию, и кивнул Дамблдору, чтобы тот продолжал допрос.

— Как ты оказался в Хогвартсе? Когда и при каких обстоятельствах ты сбежал из Азкабана?

Крауч судорожно вздохнул и заговорил. Он рассказал о том, как его спасла мать, поменявшись с ним местами в Азкабане. Как его вывел из тюрьмы отец. Как отец инсценировал кончину супруги, после её смерти в тюрьме под личиной сына, и как скрывал Барти, контролируя его с помощью зелий и заклинаний, чтобы тот не сбежал. О том, как он, оправившись от Азкабана, мечтал отыскать хозяина, чтобы вернуться к нему на службу. После нескольких наводящих вопросов Крауч рассказал и о том, как ему удалось избавиться от заклятий и сбежать во время Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Он признался, что использовал украденную палочку, чтобы запустить в небо Черную метку и сбежать.

— Что произошло потом? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Потом я встретил её, — лицо Крауча скривилось в гримасе отвращения. — Стерву из министерства. Она нашла меня в лесу недалеко от лагеря.

— Как её имя?

— Сцилла Инггрис. Сказала, что я нужен ей.

Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Он полагал, что её кто-то похитил или убил, но, видимо, она тоже была заодно с Пожирателями. Внезапно в разговор вмешался Шеклболт.

— Сцилла?! Да вы издеваетесь! Она, кончено, специфическая личность, но её в жизни ничего кроме министерского архива не интересовало!

— Ну, как видно, что-то интересовало, — подал голос Снейп, Кингсли смерил его ледяным взглядом и вновь обернулся к Краучу, пальцы старшего аврора вцепились в спинку директорского кресла с такой силой, что костяшки почти побелели.

— Ты согласился помочь ей?

— Да.

— Почему? — подала голос Тонкс, Шеклболт хмуро глянул на неё, но ничего не сказал.

— Она сказала, что поможет мне, — Крауч прикрыл глаза. — Что вернёт моего хозяина.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Волшебники обменялись тяжелыми взглядами, после чего Дамблдор продолжил допрос.

— Что произошло после этого?

— Она многое знала. Знала, что Грюм будет преподавателем в Хогвартсе. Она спросила меня, готов ли я рискнуть всем ради своего хозяина. Я был готов. Я мечтал… я больше всего на свете хотел послужить ему, доказать, что я достоин. Она сказала, что ей нужен человек в Хогвартсе. Человек, который незаметно проведет Гарри Поттера через Турнир Трех Волшебников. Который будет следить за Гарри Поттером. Обеспечит его победу. Превратит Кубок в портал, который отнесет первого, кто его коснется, к ней.

— Кубок, — прошептал директор, голос его был спокоен, хотя глаза метали молнии. — Так это ты подбросил имя Гарри в Кубок. Вы планировали похитить его во время третьего испытания?

— Да.

— Как-то это не ново, — едва слышно прокомментировал Том.

— Что хорошо сделано раз, — сухо напомнил Гарри, — можно повторить и дважды.

— Кто варил вам оборотное зелье? — тем временем спросил Шеклболт, бросив недружелюбный взгляд на Снейпа.

— Питер Петтигрю и я. Мы сварили зелье заранее.

Гарри услышал, как Сириус тихо выругался.

— После чего напали на Аластора, и ты занял его место? — уточнил Дамблдор.

— Да.

— Что стало с Петтигрю после нападения на Грюма?

— Он вернулся к Инггрис.

— Куда именно? — с нажимом потребовал Шеклболт.

Не смотря на действие зелья, губы Крауча искривились в ухмылке.

— Не знаю, — выдохнул он. — Я там никогда не был. Она умна. Очень умна. Не выдает всех своих планов. Умная министерская стерва…

Директор и Кингсли переглянулись.

— Где ты скрывался?

— Дома. Она наложила на отца _империус_ , чтобы он не мешал, — Крауч засмеялся хрипло и надрывно. — Теперь проклятый старик был у меня под контролем. Мы заставили его заниматься своими повседневными делами, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, а заодно предоставлять нам нужные сведения. Он неплохо послужил нам.

— Но твой отец сумел сбежать, — догадался Дамблдор.

— Да. Через некоторое время он стал сопротивляться заклятию Империус, точно так же как и я. Были моменты, когда он прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Инггрис решила, что отец больше не должен выходить из дома. Вместо этого она заставила его писать письма в Министерство. Она велела ему сообщить, что он болен. Но Петтигрю не выполнил свой долг. Он утратил бдительность. Отец сбежал. Он собирался рассказать обо всем Дамблдору. Признаться. Он собирался признаться, что вызволил меня из Азкабана. Инггрис сообщила мне о побеге отца. Его нужно было остановить любой ценой. Я ждал и наблюдал. Целую неделю я ждал, когда же отец явится в Хогвартс. И наконец, **наконец,** отец добрался до школы. Всё могло полететь к чертям, если бы тогда я не встретил Поттера. Если бы он не рассказал об отце.

Гарри густо покраснел от стыда, попав под прицел нескольких взглядов. Не то что бы его кто-то здесь обвинял, но сам он прекрасно понимал, что сообрази он, что к чему быстрее, и Крауча удалось бы раскрыть ещё прошлым вечером.

— Я послал Поттера за Дамблдором, — продолжил говорить Крауч. — Отправился к Запретному лесу. Я оглушил Крама. Я убил… — он глубоко вдохнул и сипло выдохнул, — убил своего отца.

Гарри почувствовал, как по спине побежал холодок. Если бы не его глупость, старший Крауч был бы жив. Он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя подкатившую к горлу горечь. Его проклятая беспечность стоила жизни человеку.

«Чёрт!»

— Ты убил своего отца, — тихо повторил Дамблдор. — И что ты сделал с телом?

— Отнес его в лес. Наложил маскирующие чары. Потом когда все ушли, я трансфигурировал тело в кость и зарыл на свежевскопанной грядке перед хижиной Хагрида.

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина, которую нарушал лишь скрип прытко-пишущего пера и тяжелое дыхание Крауча младшего.

Потом Дамблдор произнес:

— Зачем вам нужен был Гарри?

— Она сказала, что мальчишка нужен для ритуала. Что хозяин вернется, и я буду вознагражден так, как никто из волшебников не смеет и мечтать.

Дамблдор и Кингсли вновь обменялись напряженными взглядами.

— Расскажи мне о ритуале, — потребовал директор.

— О нём знает только Инггрис. Только умная стерва. Только она, — Крауч тихо захихикал. — Она знает всё. Знает, что делать. Знает.

— Почему ты поверил ей? Как она доказала, что собирается вернуть Волдеморта? У неё были какие-то артефакты, принадлежащие ему?

— Не артефакты. Она знает, где милорд, — прохрипел Крауч. — Знает, что с ним произошло. Слышит его шепот. Я тоже слышал его. Я чувствую, как пробуждается его метка. Он скоро вернётся. Совсем скоро.

Неожиданно его взгляд совершенно осознанный и полный безумного восторга вперился в Гарри.

— Даже если меня больше не будет в Хогвартсе, это не остановить! — он хрипло захохотал. — Не остановить! Часы тикают, Гарри Поттер, ты слышишь? Она получит то, что хочет. Всегда получает. Мой Лорд скоро вернётся, а ты умрешь. Это очень-очень просто!

Дамблдор поднялся и, бросив на хохочущего Барти Крауча полный презрения взгляд, взмахнул палочкой, связывая того дополнительным заклинанием.

— Думаю, на этом можно заканчивать, — заключил директор, посмотрев на Кингсли. — Остальное, полагаю, вы можете узнать у него в Аврорате.

Поняв намек, тот кивнул и рывком поднял Пожирателя на ноги. Дав знак Тонкс следовать за ним, Шеклболт повел Крауча к выходу из кабинета. Барти прекратил смеяться и теперь только прожигал Гарри пристальным взглядом.

— Скоро, — прошептал он и успел почти весело подмигнуть Поттеру, прежде чем авроры увели его прочь.

Тонкс торопливо закрыла блокнот с записью допроса и сунула его в сумку. Глянув на Сириуса и Гарри, она молча вышла в коридор. С тихим вздохом Дамблдор окинул оставшихся в кабинете волшебников долгим взглядом.

— Сириус, Минерва, я попрошу вас подождать меня в моём кабинете, — устало сказал он, потом перевел взгляд на Гарри и Тома и, помедлив, взглянул на Снейпа. — Северус, мне думается, мистера Поттера и мистера Арчера следует проводить в лазарет.

— Мы в порядке! — торопливо вклинился Гарри.

— И всё же, — настойчиво произнёс директор, Гарри глянул на Тома и они синхронно кивнули: на споры не было ни сил, ни желания. — Прекрасно. После этого, Северус, я прошу тебя подойти ко мне в кабинет.

Снейп кивнул и холодно взглянул на своих учеников. Сириус быстро обнял крестника на прощание, пообещав связаться с ним в ближайшее время, после чего ушел вместе с МакГонагалл, а Гарри и Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как, подобрав с пола свои сумки, проследовать за хмурым деканом Слизерина.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что нас всё это время учил защите Пожиратель смерти, да? — язвительно пропел Арчер спустя пару минут, Гарри безо всякого энтузиазма хмыкнул.

— Да. И кто бы мог подумать, что я этого Пожирателя отправил вчера прямиком к Краучу, — тускло заметил он.

— Это не твоя вина, — твердо сказал Том.

Гарри бросил на друга раздраженный взгляд.

— О, ты думаешь? — огрызнулся он и, не желая больше говорить об этом, ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать декана.

Он не злился на Тома. Он злился на себя. Но отчего-то выплескивал свое негодование на лучшего друга, словно это могло что-то сейчас исправить. Это было нечестно по отношению к Тому, но в душе Гарри творился такой сумбур, что он просто не знал, как ещё себя вести. Мелкая афера с подменой зелья внезапно превратилась в катастрофу. Мало того, что самозванец оказался Пожирателем смерти, а не работником министерства, так еще и выяснилось, что настоящего Грюма почти год держали запертым в его собственном сундуке. И всё это время Гарри видел его на карте. Несколько месяцев он безразлично таращился на точку с именем Аластор Грюм в кабинете профессора ЗОТИ и никому не говорил об этом, думая о чем? О своей дурацкой карте Мародеров, которую могли отобрать? О том, чтобы усложнить жизнь Дамблдору? Чтобы держать при себе все свои секреты? Он ведь даже не задумался о том, что во всем этом есть что-то нехорошее. Не **хотел** задуматься. Так же, как не задумался, отправляя Крауча к отцу. Как не задумался, когда потащил Тома на эту глупую вылазку, из-за которой они оба могли погибнуть. Ах да! И ко всему прочему, какая-то психопатка собралась воскрешать Волдеморта. Идеальное завершение истории! Поттер презрительно фыркнул.

— Гарри! — окликнул друга Арчер.

— Не сейчас, Том, — не оборачиваясь, бросил тот. — Потом поговорим.

— Г-гарри… — что-то в голосе друга заставило его замедлить шаг, он звучал слабо, почти испуганно.

Юноша медленно обернулся. Арчер стоял, опираясь рукой о стену и тяжело дышал.

— Том? — Поттер в два шага очутился рядом с ним, — что с тобой?

— Я… — с губ Арчера сорвался нервный и как будто растерянный смешок, — я не знаю…

— Что значит, не знаешь? Том!

Он не ответил, слепо глядя в одну точку и, вдруг покачнувшись, начал оседать на пол. Гарри успел в последнее мгновение подхватить его под руки. Не устояв на ногах, он вместе с Арчером опустился на колени, продолжая звать друга.

— Том! — Поттер чуть встряхнул его. — Что такое?!

Арчер хватал ртом воздух, словно задыхаясь, на лбу выступила испарина, глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Профессор! — продолжая держать друга, Гарри обернулся. — Профессор!

Снейп уже торопливо шагал к ним.

— Что произошло? — Северус склонился над ними, положив ладонь на лоб Арчера, между его бровей пролегла тревожная складка.

Отодвинув Гарри в сторону, он внимательно осматривал побелевшее лицо Тома.

— Я не знаю, — чувствуя, как к горлу подступает паника, просипел Поттер. — Всё было нормально,… ведь **только что** все было нормально…. — шептал он, пока Снейп укладывал потерявшего сознание Тома на наколдованные носилки. — С ним всё было хорошо…

— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, вынуждая мальчишку выйти из ступора и поднять на него испуганный взгляд. — Его ранили? Возможно, его задело каким-то заклинанием, когда Крауч напал?

— Н-нет, — Гарри затряс головой, — нет-нет, я… мы скрывались за магическим щитом.

— Подумайте, Поттер, — жестко повторил Снейп, не позволяя подростку удариться в панику. — Подумайте.

Гарри уставился себе под ноги, торопливо шагая за деканом и пытаясь восстановить в памяти события этого утра. Перед глазами скакали отрывочные и бессвязные воспоминания, смешиваясь и теряя смысл.

Завтрак. Чей-то громкий смех в Большом зале. Выручай-Комната. Последние обсуждения плана. Горящие тревогой карие глаза Гермионы, и её тихий голос. Поблескивающий в лучах солнца золотой галлеон. Кривая усмешка Тома. Шорох пергамента. Мутная жидкость. Гладкая, деревянная столешница. Плотно закрученная крышка. Отчаянные поиски ключа. Куски полусгнивших объедков в столе. Осколки стекла на полу. Серая, выцветшая кожа. Мягкий гребень вдоль позвоночника. Слепые чёрные бусины мертвых глаз. Шесть открытых замков. Восемь тонких паучьих ног. Длинный тонкий хвост. Перевернутые вверх дном ящики стола… Алые капли крови, выступившие на прокушенной коже.

_«Симптоматика воздействия яда»._

_«Видишь ту штуку в банке на столе?»_

_«Фиксирующий раствор»_

_«Непонятное существо чем-то напоминающее помесь лягушки и тритона»_

_«Первичная трансфигурация в полуживой объект»_

_«Готов поклясться, что в прошлый раз оно было зеленого цвета. А теперь почти белое»._

_«Нестабильная форма объекта под влиянием токсинов…»_

_«…думаю, это и есть седьмой ключ!»_

_«Трансфигурации подвергается флакон с ядом»._

_«Ну посмотри, что такого?»_

_«Яд начинает действовать при попадании в кровь»._

_«Упаси тебя Мерлин, если ты не прав»_

_«_ _A_ _lba salamandrae»_

— Это был не тритон, — едва слышно произнёс Гарри, его взгляд остановился на бледном лице лучшего друга, Снейп вопросительно взглянул на слизеринца.

— Это Белая Саламандра, — они уже подходили к Больничному Крылу, — и она укусила Тома.

Снейп выругался сквозь зубы.

— Мне нужны детали, Поттер.

— Когда он пытался её достать, — прошептал Гарри, — она укусила Тома за палец. Поэтому яд так медленно действовал.

— Северус? — им навстречу вышла Поппи. — Что произошло?

— Отравление, — коротко бросил Снейп, помогая медсестре уложить Арчера на больничную койку. — Сверхострая интоксикация. Поражение центральной нервной системы. Требуется замедлить действие. Яд попал в кровь напрямую.

Мадам Помфри быстро кивнула, расставляя на столе флаконы с лекарствами.

— Замедлим. Известно, что это был за яд?

— Ловушка, — не глядя на Арчера процедил Снейп. — Флакон с ядом был трансфигурирован в полуживое существо. В саламандру.

«А ключ лежал в этом флаконе», — подумал Гарри, застыв у стены и не решаясь подойти ближе.

Поппи подняла взгляд на Снейпа.

— Северус, это же…

— Да.

— Но, чтобы изготовить противоядие нужна…

— Да.

Гарри в молчаливой обреченности прикрыл глаза. Как же он не понял раньше? Как не заметил столь очевидного совпадения?

В памяти гремел возмущенный голос Шеклболта:

_«Сцилла?! Да вы издеваетесь! Она, кончено, специфическая личность, но её в жизни ничего кроме министерского архива не интересовало!»_

Кажется, он понял, кем **на самом деле** была эта женщина… женщина ли?

— Делай что сможешь, — коротко проинструктировал Снейп, — я проверю личные вещи Крауча, возможно у него есть нужный ингредиент.

— Сколько у нас времени? — прошептала Поппи.

— Не больше пяти-шести часов,… возможно, часов двенадцать, при условии, что ты сможешь замедлить действие яда.

Снейп круто развернулся на каблуках и наткнулся взглядом на Поттера. Тот неподвижно стоял у самого входа. В изумрудных глазах царил абсолютный ужас и смятение. Профессор шагнул к нему, положив руку на плечо.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, — пообещал он. — Не паникуйте раньше времени, Поттер.

— Мы ничего сделать не можем, сэр, — монотонно заговорил Гарри. — На сегодняшний день этот яд считается одним из наиболее редких и наиболее опасных. Для приготовления яда и противоядия используется кровь варны. Последняя оставшаяся в живых варна прекрасно знала, какой выбрать яд, чтобы мы наверняка не нашли противоядия. Поэтому через пять или шесть часов Том умрет. Вот и всё.

— Поттер…

Гарри поднял помертвевший взгляд на своего учителя, по губам подростка расползалась почти дикая ухмылка.

— А знаете, сэр, — с поразительным спокойствием сказал он. — Это ведь я сказал ему достать из банки саламандру.

В сознании эхом слышался насмешливый голос лучшего друга:

_«Трансфигурированный ключ, да, Гарри?»_

Поттер обреченно закрыл глаза.

_«Том, прости меня…»._


	22. Путь в пустоту

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первую половину главы до эпизода про Снейпа для атмосферности можно почитать под музыку вот в таком порядке:
> 
> 1\. Ludovico Einaudi — Run
> 
> 2\. Ludovico Einaudi — Fly
> 
> 3\. Ludovico Einaudi — dietro l'incanto
> 
> 4\. Ludovico Einaudi — petricor
> 
> 5\. Ludovico Einaudi — Night
> 
> 6\. David Hirschfelder — The Dressmaker Closing Credits
> 
> 7\. David Hirschfelder — You moved
> 
> 8\. David Hirschfelder — They Were Starting to Like Me
> 
> P.S. Возможно, эти восемь треков и есть причина, по которой первая половина главы вышла такой странной )))

С тяжелым вздохом северного ветра солнце плавно очертило дугу над Хогвартсом, отразившись в витражных стрельчатых окнах замка оранжевым пламенем, и опустилось в облака, раскрасив небо розовыми и голубыми красками. В Запретном лесу пели птицы. Волшебная деревушка гудела и бурлила жизнью — почти все студенты Хогвартса от третьего до седьмого курса гуляли, бродили по магазинчикам Хогсмида, обсуждали планы на грядущее лето, шутили, смеялись и отчаянно старались забыть о приближающихся экзаменах. Никто еще не узнал о Пожирателе смерти в Хогвартсе. Не услышал о нападении профессора на студентов. Не думал о безумном волшебном существе, которое намеревалось возродить Тёмного Лорда. Время продолжало двигаться вперед. Жизнь шла своим чередом.

Стрелка часов неспешно и равнодушно отмеряла секунды на циферблате.

Домовые эльфы на кухне Хогвартса готовили ужин. Профессора собрались в кабинете директора на внутреннее совещание. Филч бродил по опустевшим коридорам замка, что-то ворча себе под нос. Миссис Норрис играла в гляделки с Живоглотом, расположившись на противоположных подоконниках в одном из коридоров. Этажом выше Пивз разрисовывал стены, напевая шутовскую песенку. На поляне фестралов Луна Лавгуд сочиняла стихи. Северус Снейп закрылся в своей лаборатории и велел без надобности его не беспокоить.

Стрелка с тихими щелчками поглощала время.

Гермиона Грейнджер нетерпеливо мерила шагами Выручай-комнату и тревожно кусала губы. Рубеус Хагрид перекапывал грядки возле своей хижины, будто искал что-то в земле, и отчего-то был очень бледен. На крыльце его домика сидела молодая женщина с ярко-фиолетовыми волосами, одетая в мантию аврора, и, отвлеченно почесывая за ухом огромного пса, наблюдала за школьным лесничим.

Верхушки деревьев в Запретном лесу на несколько минут окрасились в золото, когда из-за облаков показался край солнечного диска. Время двигало мир вперед и исчезало, следуя за солнцем по небосводу.

Секундная стрелка резала мгновения на части.

Десять шагов от кровати до стены, резкий разворот на каблуках, двадцать от стены до окна, снова разворот и десять обратно к кровати. Один шаг — одна секунда. Шестьдесят шагов за минуту. Три тысячи шестьсот шагов — за час. Десять тысяч восемьсот шагов за последние три часа. Десять тысяч восемьсот секунд с того момента, как Снейп пообещал всё исправить. Ещё десять тысяч восемьсот секунд до того, когда ничего исправить уже будет нельзя.

Гарри боялся прекратить считать. Боялся сбиться со счета, ведь если он собьется, то не будет знать наверняка, сколько осталось времени. Сколько нужно пройти, пока не будет поздно.

Десять тысяч восемьсот шагов.

Собственная беспомощность сводила с ума. Он пытался размышлять. Пытался искать решение. Пытался что-то придумать. Но никак не мог прекратить считать проклятые шаги.

— Так и будешь ходить туда-сюда? — раздраженно осведомилась Гермиона, сидевшая возле кровати Арчера.

Гарри промолчал. Он не мог отвлекаться. Осталось пройти ещё десять тысяч семьсот пятьдесят шагов.

— Нужно что-то придумать, — упрямо повторила Гермиона.

По крайней мере, Гарри казалось, что она это уже говорила. Где-то пятьсот шагов назад. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Зачем она это повторяет? Десять тысяч семьсот шагов… он не знал, почему отсчет теперь пошел в обратную сторону. Возможно, если он будет считать назад, сможет каким-то чудом вернуть те последние десять тысяч девятьсот секунд? Это была хорошая идея. Гарри продолжил считать в обратном направлении. Десять тысяч шестьсот семьдесят три.…

Куда девается потерянное время?

— Слёзы феникса? — тем временем предложила Гермиона. — Уверена, мы можем попросить директора…

Десять тысяч шестьсот тридцать.

Дамблдор уже приходил. Гарри совсем не помнил, что говорил ему директор. Не помнил с того момента, как тот сказал, что Фоукс им не поможет. Он что-то говорил о выборе. О том, что фениксы особые существа. Что они сами выбирают, кому помогать. Выбирают достойного. И что бы к дьяволу это значило? Как отделять достойного от **не** достойного? И почему Том в список достойных не попадал? Гарри больше не слушал директора. Тот только отвлекал.

Возможно, стоило пойти в Запретный лес и поискать там единорога? Их кровь, вроде как, способна исцелять любые раны. Да-да. Так и написано в книгах. «Кровь единорога, полученная в полночь, продлевала жизнь и исцеляла раны. Кровь, полученная на рассвете, могла вернуть к жизни умирающего человека». Но до полуночи нужно было пройти слишком много шагов. У Поттера не было столько в запасе.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — голос Гермионы дрогнул. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Он тоже не знал. Десять тысяч девятьсот восемьдесят шагов он искал способ найти хоть какое-то решение. Хоть один выход. Но с каждым шагом, казалось, только уходил все дальше от малейшей возможности спасти Тома. И все же… все же на что-то надеялся. Снейп обещал всё исправить. Нужно дождаться Снейпа. Он поможет. Он **должен** помочь. Он же мастер зелий, черт побери!

Ещё триста шагов спустя Гермиона ушла. Она, кажется, злилась.

— Если ты собираешься бесцельно метаться из угла в угол — пожалуйста! — сердито бросила она, раздраженно стирая со щек слезы. — Я не хочу просто торчать тут и смотреть, как он умирает!

Хлопнула дверь палаты, и стало тихо.

Гарри не нравилась тишина. Слишком отчетливо он слышал тиканье часов и собственные шаги. Он нахмурился, опустив голову, и сосредоточился на тихом, едва уловимом дыхании лучшего друга, который неподвижно лежал на кровати.

Десять тысяч четыреста.

Когда дверь открылась вновь, Гарри дошел до девяти тысяч. Чем меньше оставалось шагов, тем страшнее ему становилось.

Куда пропадало утекающее время?

Появление Снейпа почти заставило сбиться с шага. Почти заставило остановиться. В руках профессора был флакон с зельем. В душе Поттера встрепенулась надежда, когда он посмотрел на своего декана. Скользнув взглядом по лицу Гарри, Северус шагнул к кровати Тома и бегло его осмотрел, потом наложил диагностические чары и нахмурился.

Гарри подумал, что Снейп не выглядит сейчас как человек, который нашел лекарство от яда, и решил, что пока не стоит останавливаться. Следом в палату вошла мадам Помфри. Она тоже бросила этот странный взгляд на Гарри и подошла к Снейпу. Поттер не знал, почему они так смотрят на него. Он ведь не делает ничего плохого.

Медсестра и профессор на какое-то время в молчании застыли над Томом, глядя то на него, то друг на друга. Потом Поппи опустила взгляд на пузырек с зельем в руке Снейпа.

— Ты уверен, что это лучший вариант? — тихо спросила она.

— Других у нас пока нет, — досадливо скривился тот. — Слишком мало времени.

— Неужели нет никакой альтернативы? — всё так же шепотом спросила мадам Помфри.

— Ты сама предложила…

— Я помню. Я просто надеялась, что тебе удастся что-то найти.

— Какой смысл кому-то было изобретать новое противоядие, если сам риск изготовления яда на основе крови варн стал не актуален после их полного истребления? — Северус выглядел раздраженным.

— Но «Живая смерть», Северус…

— Это даст нам какое-то время…

— Либо убьёт его, — отчаянно зашептала Поппи. — Если мы сейчас введем мистера Арчера в мёртвый сон, он может больше никогда не очнуться…

— Я в курсе рисков, — раздраженно перебил Снейп. — Но он так и так может не очнуться. У нас, по крайней мере, будет время.

Медсестра собиралась сказать что-то ещё, когда вдруг с отчетливой ясностью осознала, что мерные шаги, всё это время раздававшиеся за их спинами, вдруг стихли. Она медленно обернулась.

Гарри стоял буквально в паре метров от них и впервые за последние несколько часов в его глазах вместо мрачной сосредоточенности отражались ещё какие-то чувства. Короткое мгновение радости, что мальчик наконец вернулся к окружающей действительности растаяло, стоило Поппи разглядеть почти безумное отчаяние и ужас царящие в его изумрудных глазах. Это была плохая альтернатива той пустой обречённости, которая переполняла его взгляд до этого.

— «Живая смерть»? — с трудом разомкнув пересохшие губы, хрипло спросил Гарри, глядя на Снейпа.

Мадам Помфри готова была поклясться, что декан Слизерина едва заметно поежился от этого взгляда.

— Поттер…

— Сэр, вы не можете дать Тому «Живую смерть», — покачал головой Гарри и даже как будто улыбнулся. — Его организм не справится с ядом в таком состоянии, и тогда Том больше никогда не проснется.

— «Живая смерть» замедляет все процессы жизнедеятельности организма, Поттер, — холодно оповестил его Северус. — В том числе, замедлит действие яда.

— И что потом? — внезапно на смену страху пришла злость. — Усыпим его до лучших времен и подождем, пока объявится Шакал и вежливо предложит своей крови? — с каждым словом голос Гарри становился всё громче. — Мы даже не знаем какой эффект окажет ваше зелье! Собираетесь убить его прямо сейчас, чтобы поскорее забыть это досадное недоразумение, да?!

— Поттер…

— Я не позволю вам! — теперь мальчишка кричал, и Снейп вдруг подумал, что рад этому, потому что Поттер, наконец, перестал походить на зомби и начал проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции, увы, эта истерика сейчас была совсем не лучшим проявлением беспокойства.

— Послушайте, Поттер…

— Не собираюсь я вас слушать! — рявкнул тот. — Я достаточно слушал! Вы не можете спасти его! Просто признайтесь уже! И не надо травить его очередной дрянью, от которой ему только станет хуже! Лучше вообще к нему больше не подходите! Вы только навредите ему! Это всё что вы можете!!!

В глазах Снейпа отразилась ледяная сталь.

— Вы хотите наблюдать, как ваш друг будет метаться в агонии, когда начнут отказывать внутренние органы, Поттер? — вкрадчиво осведомился он. Гарри вздрогнул и замолчал, вскинув на профессора растерянный взгляд.

— Хотите сидеть рядом, когда тело начнут сотрясать конвульсии? — ярость в глазах Поттера исчезала, плечи поникли, а лицо побледнело, но этого Снейпу было мало: — Видите испарину на его лбу? Видите, как побледнела кожа? У Арчера началась лихорадка. Хотите посмотреть, как она сжигает его изнутри? Хотите посмотреть, как он мучается?

— Сэр, пожалуйста… — голос Гарри дрожал, он даже не понимал, о чём сейчас просит, — пожалуйста…

— Прикоснитесь к его рукам, Поттер, они холоднее льда.

Гарри судорожно втянул носом воздух, не отрывая взгляда от лица профессора.

— Северус, остановись, — прошептала шокированная Поппи, прикоснувшись к рукаву его мантии, это было ужасно жестоко говорить такое мальчику…

— Хотите смотреть, как начнется внутреннее кровотечение? — не обращая внимания на медсестру и отчаянный шепот Гарри, продолжил говорить Снейп. — Как из его глаз, носа и рта польется кровь?

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, — умолял Гарри.

— Вы много времени потратили, читая о свойствах яда, Поттер, но совсем не обращали внимания на симптоматику, — Северус подался вперед, его лицо оказалось почти на одном уровне с лицом Гарри. — Вы так боитесь, что от любого зелья мистеру Арчеру может стать хуже, а подумали ли вы о том, насколько плохо станет ему **без** этих зелий? Нет? Так подумайте, Поттер.

— Не надо, пожалуйста…

— У вашего друга остался примерно час до того, как откажут почки.

— Не надо, сэр, не надо…

— Ещё часа два продержится печень.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит…

— Через три часа начнут лопаться сосуды, и ваш друг будет захлебываться собственной кровью.

— Умоляю вас, сэр…

— Пять часов до того, как перестанут работать легкие. Шесть — до того, как откажут сердце и мозг. Вы готовы просто сидеть рядом и смотреть?

Гарри трясло, и он никак не мог успокоиться. Каждое слово било словно хлыст. Он даже не замечал, что по его щекам катятся слёзы, только продолжал в отчаянии снова и снова повторять:

— Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит, умоляю, сэр…

— Достаточно, Северус, — наконец, жестко оборвала Поппи и шагнула к Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, поймите, это единственный шанс…

— Это не шанс, — глядя прямо перед собой глухо прошептал тот, проведя дрожащей рукой по лицу. — У нас просто не осталось выбора, да? — он поднял взгляд на декана. — Это ведь не попытка спасти его, да? Вы просто отчаялись, так? Лекарства нет. И спасти его нельзя, — голос Гарри становился все тише, дрожь прекратилась, в глазах угасала надежда. — Всё бесполезно. Мы просто теряем время, да?

Снейп смотрел в глаза мальчишки, во взгляде мастера зелий не было ни сострадания, ни жалости — только холод.

— Ваши истерики определенно бесполезны, Поттер. Вы сейчас отнимаете моё время. А значит, отнимаете время Арчера.

— Что дает это время, если лекарства нет? — прошептал Гарри.

— Время — это преимущество, — жестко сказал Северус. — Умение ценить время дает вам способность им управлять.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — Гарри отвернулся, глядя на бледное лицо Тома.

— Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, это не мешать мне, — отрезал Снейп. — А теперь отойдите.

Северус отвернулся от затихшего Поттера, и одним богам было известно, как сильно ему хотелось сказать мальчишке хоть что-то утешающее и вселяющее надежду, но никакие слова сейчас не могли его успокоить. Гарри не нужна была жалость, не к чему было сострадание. Ни одна жизнеутверждающая речь не смогла бы привести его в чувство и вырвать из бездны страха и отчаяния, в которой он блуждал последние несколько часов. Равнодушие было жестокой мерой, но ни на что другое Гарри не реагировал.

Снейп поставил на тумбочку опустевший флакон, засек время и через пять минут снова произнёс диагностические чары, чувствуя, как спину ему прожигает пристальный взгляд Поттера.

Поппи подошла ближе, изучая результаты диагностики. Её лицо помрачнело. Медсестра подняла на Северуса взгляд и какое-то время оба молчали.

— Что ж, — помедлив, произнёс Снейп, оборачиваясь к Гарри, — похоже, «Белая Саламандра» оказалась сильнее. Приблизительно через пять часов она полностью нейтрализует действие «Живой смерти» и вновь начнет прогрессировать.

— Что вы…

— Я хочу сказать, — жестко перебил Снейп, — что мы всего лишь замедлили действие яда.

— Но вы сказали…

— Полагаю, я ошибся.

— Но вы ведь продолжите поиски? — с едва уловимой надеждой прошептал Гарри. — Вы ведь не остановитесь, так?

— Я… — Северус помолчал, глядя в изумрудные глаза подростка и проклиная себя за трусость и бессилие. — Я не уверен, что можно что-то сделать, Поттер. У нас есть максимум девять часов. Вполне возможно, ваш друг не доживет даже до утра, — он на мгновение сжал руки в кулаки, после чего вновь расслабил пальцы. — Мне жаль.

Смотреть в глаза своего студента он больше не мог и, ничего не сказав, покинул палату, оставляя за спиной умирающего мальчишку и его друга, который провожал его потерянным взглядом до тех пор, пока Северус не скрылся за дверью.

Мадам Помфри осталась еще на несколько минут. Она снова проверила состояние Тома, то и дело бросая сочувственные взгляды на Гарри. Потом забрала с прикроватной тумбочки поднос с пустыми пузырьками от зелий и, пообещав вернуться позже, вышла из палаты.

Никто ничего не мог сделать. Полный замок магов и никто не может им помочь. Ни одно живое существо в этом проклятом мире не могло или не хотело им помогать. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на лицо лучшего друга. Возможно, следовало сходить в Запретный лес? Найти единорога и убедить его выделить им немного крови? А поможет ли она? Яд просто выжигал любые зелья из организма. Подняться в кабинет Дамблдора и попытаться аргументированно донести до Фоукса мысль, что Том все же заслуживает прожить дольше пятнадцати лет, чтобы чёртова птица расщедрилась на пару слезинок? Найти любое другое волшебное существо, чьи слёзы, кровь, глаза или иные части организма способны вылечить Тома? Найти варну. Найти варну и умолять… Гарри свёл брови у переносицы. К чёрту лживую тварь. Шакал уже пытался однажды убить Тома. То, что Арчер вновь умирает по вине перевертыша, только позабавит того.

Тогда, быть может, отправиться в библиотеку Слизерина? Перевернуть её вверх дном? Найти хоть что-то…. Сколько времени займут поиски рецепта противоядия, которого там может даже не быть? Больше всего на свете Гарри сейчас боялся, что если уйдет отсюда, то, когда вернётся обратно, будет слишком поздно. Значит, уходить нельзя.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и, открыв глаза, поднял взгляд на часы. Придется начинать отсчет заново. Он совсем сбился со счета. Как он считал до этого? Что он делал всё это время?

Очень медленно он отступал назад, пока не оказался на противоположной стороне больничной палаты. Теперь до кровати Тома было десять шагов. Десять шагов от кровати до окна. Три тысячи шестьсот шагов до того, как солнце начнет клониться к горизонту. Восемнадцать тысяч — до того, как яд вытравит из организма «Живую смерть». Тридцать две тысячи четыреста шагов до конца этой страшной дороги.

У Гарри совсем не осталось сил. Он устал считать секунды. Их оказалось слишком много. И одновременно мучительно мало. Он покачнулся и медленно осел на кровать. Смотреть в окно на школьный двор тоже было тяжело. Там, внизу, на залитой солнцем улице продолжалась жизнь. Там, за прохладной гранью стекла, был целый мир. Мир, не ограниченный белыми стенами больничной палаты. Мир, не загнанный в рамки неподвижности. Мир, у которого был завтрашний день и целая вечность впереди. Мир, существование которого не отмерялось девятью часами.

Девять часов жизни. Можно ли что-то успеть за девять часов? Можно ли что-то узнать и увидеть? Кого-то полюбить? Чему-то научиться? Останется ли время на сожаления? Останется ли на отчаяние? Возможно, стоит немного времени выделить на осознание? Сколько нужно минут на то чтобы всё вспомнить? Или чтобы всё забыть? Что бы попрощаться…

Есть ли сострадание у секундной стрелки?

Гарри безучастно смотрел на циферблат. Чертова стрелка походила на рапиру. Один рывок по циферблату — один укол. И каждый укол становился всё больнее. Он не хотел больше этого чувствовать. Он больше **ничего** чувствовать не хотел. Так было бы куда проще. Гораздо легче. И тогда, возможно, он смог бы подняться с кровати и куда-то пойти? Что-то сделать? Возможно, тогда эти девять часов не исчезали бы так бессмысленно?

Ещё десять минут канули в небытие. Гарри закрыл глаза.

Так во что же превращается уходящее время?

Луна говорила, что в звезды. Или в лучи солнца на закате.

Гермиона бы сказала, что оно превратится в прошлое.

Снейп, должно быть, предположил бы, что оно станет памятью.

Гарри вдруг с болезненной ясностью понял, что для него минувшие часы стали бездной.

Она раскрыла свою пасть у него за спиной, и каждая минувшая секунда падала в чёрную пропасть крохотным камешком почвы под его ногами и просто исчезала в пустоте. Он смотрел на часы и ждал, когда земли под ногами совсем не останется. Быть может, тогда его тоже не станет? И, возможно… только возможно, ему больше не будет так холодно. И так страшно. Возможно, он снова сможет дышать? Осталось подождать совсем чуть-чуть. И всё прекратится.

Интересно, чем было уходящее время для Тома?

Он совершенно неподвижно лежал на кровати. У него теперь не было жара, и он больше не задыхался. Не вздрагивал. Его лицо не кривилось от боли, на лбу не выступала испарина. Он не метался, терзаемый кошмарами. Не страдал. Он будто спал. Мирно и спокойно. Лишь лицо становилось бледнее. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Размеренное дыхание стихало, и сердце постепенно замедляло свой ритм, пока продолжалось действие «Живой смерти». Или это яд убивал его?

Восемь часов, двадцать минут и тринадцать секунд. И уже двенадцать. Одиннадцать. Десять.

Гарри приказал себе прекратить считать.

Во что для Тома превратилось время?

В палату снова заходила мадам Помфри. Она что-то говорила Гарри. О чем-то спрашивала. Он что-то ей отвечал. Он не знал, о чем они говорили, только запомнил, как школьная медсестра в молчаливой поддержке чуть сжала его плечо и оставила на столике рядом с ним стакан тыквенного сока и пару сэндвичей. К нему подходил кто-то ещё. Кажется, Дамблдор. Поттер не стал с ним разговаривать и не стал слушать. Потом вернулась Гермиона. Гарри рассказал ей про чертовы девять часов. Она тоже что-то говорила. Потом долго сидела возле кровати Тома и, должно быть, плакала. Хотя Гарри не был уверен.

Он не смотрел на неё.

Он смотрел на часы.

На белый циферблат с чёрными цифрами, где тонкая, похожая на рапиру секундная стрелка жадно пожирала время, и в бездну за спиной Гарри осыпалось всё больше камешков.

«Скоро их совсем не останется», — почти с радостью подумал он.

Солнце мягко коснулось краем горизонта. Облака окрасились в красно-розовые цвета, а небо стало почти фиолетовым.

Во что превратилось время для Тома?

Гарри смотрел на свои ладони и думал о том, как держал руку друга в своей. Он рассматривал следы укуса на пальце Арчера и, кажется, ещё надеялся найти способ его спасти. Когда он потерял эту надежду? В какой момент она исчезла в бездне вместе со временем? Должно быть, когда Гарри сел на эту кровать возле окна и больше не смотрел на друга.

Теперь же он думал, что у Тома были очень холодные руки. Они всегда были такими холодными? Снейп что-то говорил об этом, так? Что это яд забирает тепло.

Так во что же превратилось время для Тома?

Том ненавидел снегопады. Но любил холод. Не любил зиму, но обожал бродить по снегу. Как могло в одном человеке сочетаться столько странных противоречий?

Он говорил, что в зиме нет смысла. Она ничего не создает, только разрушает. Он говорил, что снегопады коварны и обманчивы. Что заблудившись среди вьюги, ты никогда не найдешь дороги назад. Говорил, что снег оглушает и ослепляет.

Должно быть, для Тома исчезнувшее время превратилось в снегопад. Бесконечную белую пургу, застилающую глаза и заметающую путь назад. И теперь он блуждал среди белоснежной мглы, а с небес на его плечи и волосы в глухой тишине плавно опускались снежинки и больше не таяли. Потому что у него была слишком холодная кожа. Потому что яд забирает тепло.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Возможно, если ему удастся заснуть, он попадет в этот странный снежный мир, состоящий из тысяч потерянных секунд и там, среди вечных снегов сможет отыскать лучшего друга? Отыскать и вернуть обратно. Или остаться там с ним навсегда.

О, если бы он только мог…

  


* * *

_Этот белый мир по-прежнему казался чужим и знакомым одновременно. Здесь не было ничего, кроме густого тумана и бескрайней белой пустоты. Здесь властвовали тишина и неподвижность. И лишь где-то за пологом непроглядного марева можно было услышать, как огромные камни, срываясь со стен, падают вниз и разбиваются о белую землю, превращаясь в пыль._

_Гарри сидел, скрестив ноги, наблюдая, как клубится сизая дымка и слушал грохот разрушающейся крепости._

_Должно быть, это было плохо, что она разрушалась. В этом было что-то неправильное. Что-то… опасное. Но ему было все равно. В этой странной цитадели за стеной мглы не было никакого смысла. Зачем она стояла здесь в этом белом мире тумана и тишины? Кого защищала?_

_— Не делай этого, — знакомый голос, похожий на заблудившееся в горах эхо, прозвучал совсем рядом, но Гарри не пошевелился._

_Он знал, что некто или нечто с его лицом и волосами белыми, как снег, сидит за его спиной, повторяя его позу, словно зеркальное отражение._

_— Почему?_

_— То, что ты разрушишь, невозможно будет восстановить, — известил спокойный голос._

_— Я и не хочу восстанавливать, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Пусть лучше ничего не будет._

_— Ты ошибаешься, дитя магов. Остановись._

_— Не могу._

_— Не хочешь, — двойник помолчал. — Остановись._

_— Я не знаю как, — Гарри безразлично смотрел в пустоту._

_— Знаешь._

_— Кто ты? — спросил Гарри. — Что ты делаешь в этом мире? Почему являешься мне?_

_— Однажды ты поймешь, — двойник за спиной пошевелился, оборачиваясь. — А теперь, спи, дитя магов._

_Гарри не успел ничего сказать или сделать, когда на глаза опустилась холодная ладонь. Сознание подёрнулось густой дымкой, и он почувствовал, как проваливается в белую пустоту._

_  
_

* * *

_ _

Лодка плавно покачивалась на волнах, а вокруг, насколько только хватало глаз, простирался бескрайний бирюзовый океан. Над головой бездонным куполом раскинулось голубое безоблачное небо. Тёплый ветер пах солью, рыбой и водорослями. Солнце приятно грело кожу. После бесцветного пустого мира всё здесь казалось ярким и тёплым. Красивым. Здесь терзающая его боль отступила, растворившись в солёной воде, и не осталось ничего, кроме спокойствия, такого же безграничного, как океан вокруг.

— Прекрасно, — одобрительно вздохнул кто-то рядом с ним.

Гарри в легком недоумении оторвал взгляд от неба, опустив глаза. Он был уверен, что сидит в этой лодке один, но оказалось, что напротив расположилось странное существо. Оно было совсем небольшого роста — фута три или четыре, и отдаленно походило на человека. По крайней мере, одето оно было вполне по-человечески: во что-то наподобие туники и штанов из тонкой светло-коричневой кожи. В остальном с людьми сходства было мало. Серо-голубую кожу тонкими витиеватыми линиями покрывали едва заметные узоры. Волосы, насыщенного тёмно-синего оттенка, были гладко зачесаны назад, открывая заостренные уши, и завязаны на затылке кожаным ремешком. Худые чересчур длинные руки с широкими кистями и тонкими пальцами оканчивались острыми черными когтями. Покрытый синими волосками хвост неподвижно лежал на скамье, только кончик кисточки подрагивал от легкого ветра.

Ярко-зеленые глаза с янтарными вкраплениями пристально следили за Гарри, а тонкие губы кривились в легкой усмешке, обнажая ряд острых зубов.

— Вижу, ты не впечатлен, — заметило существо, склонив голову к плечу.

Голос у него был на удивление мягкий.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего, я сплю, — высказал он свои подозрения. — А значит, ты мне просто снишься. Не вижу смысла бояться собственного сновидения.

— Разумно, — согласилось существо. — Но что если я не просто снюсь тебе? Что если я сейчас **нахожусь** в твоём сне?

— Хочешь сказать, что ты реален? — уточнил Поттер.

— О да, — оно ухмыльнулось шире.

— И кто же ты такой?

— Меня даже забавляет, Гарри, что каждая наша с тобой встреча начинается именно с этого вопроса.

Юноша помолчал, разглядывая собеседника.

— Это не ответ, — заметил он.

— Отчего же? Мне кажется это очень хороший ответ. Остроумный я бы сказал, — существо отклонилось назад, облокачиваясь на край лодки. — И я бы с удовольствием подождал, пока ты сам додумаешься до ответа, но у нас не так много времени, прежде чем ты провалишься в следующую фазу сна, где мне уже не удастся до тебя достучаться. А я и так достаточно долго ждал, пока тебе надоест паниковать и ты, наконец, заснешь. Как там, кстати, наш друг Том? Ещё жив?

Впервые за весь разговор Гарри почувствовал, как в душе встрепенулись эмоции, и от них по всему телу разлилась холодная призрачная боль. Возможно ли, что это действительно не совсем сон? Ведь во сне не было бы так больно? Слишком реальными начали казаться эти чувства.

— Тише-тише, не нервничай так! Ещё немного, и ты проснешься, — существо подняло руки, и Гарри заметил, что на каждом пальце у его странного собеседника по пять фаланг.

Вера в то, что всё это не совсем сон усилилась. Поттер сомневался, что его подсознание смогло бы изобрести столько мельчайших деталей. Создание напротив него казалось чересчур настоящим. И отчего-то знакомым. Но откуда Гарри мог знать его? Он определённо не видел раньше… он свел брови у переносицы:

— Ты — Шакал? — уточнил он.

— В точку! — обрадовалась варна.

Гарри застыл. Это ведь что-то значит, да? Шакал не просто так оказался в его сновидении? Поттер вдруг понял, что почти счастлив видеть его. Ведь если варна здесь. Если он **действительно** каким-то образом проник в его сон, значит… значит… значит ему что-то нужно. Боль и холод отступали, в душе разгоралась потерянная было надежда.

— Это твоё настоящее обличие? — спросил Гарри, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, чтобы добавить реальности в происходящее, чтобы заставить сон перестать быть сном.

— О да, — Шакал довольно улыбнулся. — Рад встретиться лицом к лицу, так сказать, ведь до этого все мои лица не были моими, но здесь, — он обвел взглядом окружающий пейзаж, — я не могу ни соврать, ни притвориться кем-то другим. Первая фаза сна всегда настолько кристально чиста, что буквально **смывает** любую фальшь.

— Как ты попал в мой сон?

«Не торопись. Не торопись. Не торопись. Убедись, что это не сон. Найди доказательства. Не торопись».

— Не в сон, глупый мальчик, лишь в переходную фазу, — варна фыркнул, ощущение реальности всё усиливалось. — Видишь эту миленькую лодочку, в которой мы сидим? Она — последний рубеж, отделяющий твоё сознание от мира снов. Как только она исчезнет, ты провалишься в океан сновидений, и нашу встречу на этом можно будет считать оконченной. Именно поэтому нам нужно поспешить.

«Поспешить? Нет. Нет. Нет. Я не могу спешить. Я ещё не до конца убедил себя. Я ещё не до конца поверил. Нельзя спешить».

— Так ты пришел поговорить, — медленно произнес Гарри.

«Как же поверить? Как заставить себя поверить? Скорее-скорее».

Он сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться. Заставляя сосредоточиться.

«Это не сон. Так ведь? Не сон».

— Хорошо, — решился он. — Чего ты хочешь?

Шакал помолчал, рассматривая Поттера и чему-то улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, как охотятся на огнехвостов? — вдруг спросил он, Гарри удивленно моргнул, но ничего не сказал, и Шакал продолжил говорить: — Огнехвосты чудесные создания. Внешне этого зверька почти не отличить от обычной лисицы, только хвост у него состоит из пламени. И эти хвосты необычайно ценный трофей. Не говоря уже о шерсти, из которой изготавливают перчатки и сети для работы с драконами.

— Я… знаю, кто такие огнехвосты, — медленно произнёс Гарри.

«Знал бы я о них во сне? Смог бы вспомнить их?»

Шакал смерил его задумчивым взглядом и снова заговорил:

— Волшебники весьма изобретательны, когда дело доходит до убийств, да?

«Ты слишком настоящий, чтобы быть сном».

— Освежевать милого зверька, чтобы потом поймать и обездвижить дракона. Искрошить в пыль пару феечек, чтобы приговорить успокаивающую настойку. Оторвать крылышки у лунной бабочки, чтобы сделать парящий фонарик, — Шакал помолчал. — Выкачать кровь варны, чтобы изготовить яд, которым можно было бы отравить себе подобных. Фаталистическая жестокость везде и повсюду. И как вы живете с этим?

«Где… где твоё безумие? Почему ты так спокоен? Я придумал тебя? Или нет? Пожалуйста, докажи, что ты настоящий, пожалуйста…»

— Тебе ли нас осуждать? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Ты пожираешь людей, чтобы принять их облик.

«Давай же!»

— Мир полон зла, — констатировал варна. — И ты либо учишься отвечать злом на зло, либо умираешь. Так возвращаясь к огнехвостам…

«К чёрту огнехвостов!»

— …хочу отметить, что эти зверьки необычайно умны и способны за милю учуять ловушку. Чтобы их поймать, нужна недюжинная изобретательность. Опытные охотники прекрасно знают, что огнехвост способен обойти почти любую западню на своём пути, и знаешь, что они делают? — Шакал усмехнулся, а Гарри вдруг понял, что не знает, даже не задумывался об этом никогда. — Они ставят огромное множество ловушек. От самых простеньких до весьма коварных. И тогда даже хитрый огнехвост может ошибиться. Он с легкостью обойдет десять простых силков и, расслабившись, пропустит сложный. Или наоборот будет так сосредоточенно избегать хитроумных ловушек, что не заметит самую простенькую. Очень грустно. Но, увы, неизбежно. Так вот, Гарри, ты нынче мой огнехвост, — на губах варны расцвела довольная ухмылка.

«Да к дьяволу! Я бы такое в жизни не смог придумать!»

— Ты был предельно сосредоточен на Кубке, испытаниях и Пожирателе смерти в школе, и пропустил такой очевидный подвох с ядом, — на этих словах Гарри вздрогнул, на миг отвлекаясь от попыток поверить в реальность происходящего. — Признаться, я совсем не ожидал, что ты попадешься на такой ерунде и преподнесешь мне замечательный подарок. И кто бы мог подумать, что по твоей милости на пороге смерти окажется твой обожаемый лучший друг, да?

Боль тисками сжимала грудь. Он больше ни о чем не мог думать.

_«По твоей милости…»_

«Все верно… верно. Я виноват. Только я».

— Честно, когда я делал яд, думал, что от него пострадает какой-нибудь недалекий болван, который будет совать свой нос, куда не следует. Но вот наш огнехвост попался с самые очевидные силки. Удивительно, не так ли?

«Ужасно. Кошмарно. Отвратительно. Страшно. И больно, больно, больно…»

— Барти, конечно, молодец, и играл по правилам, я удивлен, что ты со своим приятелем смогли его вычислить. Я даже поверил на мгновение, что эта идея с Кубком, такая сложная и ненадежная, с кучей переменных, сработает. Впрочем, я не исключал возможности провала и подстраховался, как мог. Расставил силки. Яд был одним из вариантов, но я особенно на него не рассчитывал. Слишком мала была вероятность, что ты сунешься в кабинет Грюма и начнёшь хватать его личные вещи, — он развел руки в стороны. — В итоге ты опять меня удивил.

— Так чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Гарри.

«Подожди. Подожди… — унять бы только нервную дрожь, утихомирить бешеное сердцебиение, — ещё чуть-чуть…»

— Хочу предложить обмен, — спокойно ответил Шакал.

— Обмен?

— Именно. Равноценный обмен. Кровь за кровь.

Разливающаяся по телу надежда была похожа на раскалённую лаву. Её невозможно было остановить. Невозможно было остудить. Она сожгла дотла боль и страх. Она заглушила голос разума. Она поглотила сомнения.

— Ты дашь мне противоядие? — он не хотел говорить этого, не должен был произносить вслух, не мог верить в это!

— Дам, — кивнул Шакал, Гарри показалось, что он задыхается, — чудесное свеженькое противоядие с моей собственной кровью.

— Что… что ты хочешь взамен? — прошептал он, хотя хотел закричать.

— Твою кровь. Равноценный обмен, помнишь? Думаю, итог устроит нас всех.

«Да! Да! Да!»

Он почти согласился. Он готов был на что угодно. Но что-то остановило его. Что-то… что это? Откуда взялись сомнения? Им не место было в этом бурлящем, раскаленном потоке надежды. Так почему же?..

— Так просто? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. — Я должен обменять свою кровь на противоядие? И всё?

Шакал вздохнул.

— Ну, конечно, нет, Гарри. Ничего стоящего в этой жизни **просто** не дается. Вполне возможно, обмен получится чуть сложнее. Если изменить формулировку, то я предлагаю не кровь за кровь, а жизнь за жизнь.

— Ты хочешь меня убить?

Это ничего не меняло. Совершенно ничего. Он готов был на всё **что угодно** ради Тома. Тогда что тревожит его?

— Я не хочу твоей смерти, — варна качнул головой. — И, заметь, это чистая правда, здесь в твоём сне, я совсем не могу врать.

— Так что же усложняет твою формулировку?

Что-то было не так. Что?

— Хм, ну, видишь ли, я планирую небольшой ритуальчик, в котором тебе нужно поучаствовать, и, возможно, ты этого не переживешь.

Ритуал. Гарри уже слышал о ритуале. Когда? Когда он слышал о нём? Это было что-то важное. Что-то… страшное.

_«Она сказала, что мальчишка нужен для ритуала. Что хозяин вернется…»._

— Ты собрался воскресить Волдеморта?

— Ага, — Шакал широко ухмылялся. — Здорово, да?

В голове эхом разносился смех Крауча-младшего.

_«…Это не остановить! Не остановить! Она получит то, что хочет. Всегда получает»._

_«Кровь за кровь»._

_«Жизнь за жизнь»._

_«…Возможно, ты этого не переживешь»._

_«Мой Лорд скоро вернётся, а ты умрешь»._

_«Десять шагов от кровати до стены»._

«Я соглашаюсь не умереть…»

_«Двадцать от стены до окна»._

«…Я соглашаюсь помочь в воскрешении Тёмного Лорда».

_«Один шаг — одна секунда»._

_«Стрелка часов неспешно и равнодушно отмеряет секунды на циферблате»._

_«Шестьдесят шагов за минуту»._

_«Стрелка с тихими щелчками поглощает время»._

_«Три тысячи шестьсот шагов за час»._

_«Часы тикают, Гарри Поттер, ты слышишь?»_

«Если Шакал возродит Волдеморта, начнется война».

_«Десять тысяч восемьсот шагов»._

_«Секундная стрелка режет мгновения на части»._

«Если начнется война, погибнет много людей».

_«…Десять тысяч восемьсот секунд до того, когда ничего исправить уже будет нельзя»._

_«Тонкая, похожая на рапиру секундная стрелка жадно пожирает время»._

«Пока я буду виноват лишь в смерти Тома, но если я помогу возродить Волдеморта, то по моей вине погибнет куда больше людей».

«Но Том будет жить».

_«Твой дом горит, кого ты спасешь — родного брата или десять незнакомцев?_

_«Брата»._

_«Что если спасение брата погубит сотни жизней?_ — голос Гермионы в его сознании казался почти настоящим, словно она сидела рядом с ним в этой лодке. — _А теперь подумай и ответь снова, кого ты спасешь?»_

_«Брата»._

Буря в душе становилась всё тише.

_«Тогда всё рухнет. Мира, который ты знаешь, больше не будет»_ , — теперь голос сознания стал походить на его светловолосого двойника из белого мира.

«Мне плевать на мир. Том будет жить. Этого достаточно».

_«Даже зная, что на твоих руках кровь всех кто погибнет в этой войне»_

_«С этим я как-нибудь смирюсь. А вот с мыслью, что оставил родного брата умирать, я жить не смогу»._

Решение было до смешного очевидным.

_«Кого ты спасешь?»_

— Том будет жить?

— Обещаю. Ему точно ничто не будет грозить, если ты согласишься. И советую поторопиться с ответом, взгляни на свою лодку.

Гарри опустил взгляд и только сейчас заметил, что прочные деревянные борта и дно лодки постепенно истончаются и становятся прозрачными, как стекло.

— Очень скоро эта преграда между сном и явью исчезнет, ты провалишься во вторую фазу сновидений и, вполне возможно, забудешь весь этот разговор, что будет весьма обидно, потому что я и так полдня пытался пробраться к тебе в голову и весьма утомился. К тому же друга твоего спасать будет поздновато. Так что думай быстрее, Гарри.

Он уже подумал. Решение было принято задолго до этого мгновения. Задолго до того, как Гарри впервые увидел злосчастную банку с ядом. До того, как осознал, что в том шуточном споре с Гермионой о горящем доме говорил совершенно искренне.

«К черту незнакомцев. Они чужаки. Все чужаки. Лишь одно имеет значение».

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поклялся, что спасешь его.

— Клянусь-клянусь, — Шакал ухмылялся, словно сытый кот.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, — я хочу, чтобы ты поклялся мне как заклинателю.

Улыбка на губах варны на несколько мгновений померкла, а взгляд до этого спокойный и уверенный посерьёзнел и сделался очень холодным.

— А я смотрю, ты взрослеешь, мальчик, — тихо процедил он, тонкие губы вновь искривились, но на этот раз улыбка варны больше походила на оскал. — Что ж ладно, — он протянул вперед руки, развернув их ладонями вверх. — Кровью варн от земли к небу, от неба к звездам от звезд к Великому Потоку отдаю в руки Заклинателя клятву… — он вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Гарри.

— Спасти жизнь Томаса Арчера…

— Спасти жизни Томаса Арчера…

— И вернуть его обратно в Хогвартс любой ценой…

— И вернуть его обратно в Хогвартс любой ценой…

— Живым и здоровым…

— Живым и здоровым… — Шакал выжидающе глянул на него, но больше Гарри добавить было нечего, и он просто кивнул, тогда Шакал продолжил говорить: — Если Заклинатель отдаст свою кровь и не станет препятствовать мне в совершении ритуала… кровью варн от земли к небу, от неба к звездам от звезд к Великому Потоку закрепляю в руках, в душе и в магии эту клятву, — варна снова откинулся назад на стеклянный борт лодки. — Доволен?

— Да, — Гарри еще немного помолчал, глядя в сторону.

Возможно, он совершал самую кошмарную ошибку в своей жизни, но разве у него был выход?

— Хорошо. Я согласен, — он сделал глубокий вдох: — Кровью заклинателей от земли к небу, от неба к звездам от звезд к Великому Потоку закрепляю в руках, в душе и в магии эту клятву.

Шакал резко развел руки в стороны. На миг всё вокруг озарилось белым, ослепляющим светом, который померк, оставляя в воздухе лишь угасающие искры магии.

Резко подавшись вперёд, варна коснулся длинным пальцем лба Гарри, и в его голове вдруг замелькали картинки: ворота Хогвартса, мощеная дорожка, Хогсмид, узкая тропика через лес, небольшая прогалина, поваленное дерево у подножья гор.

— Будь там, — велел Шакал, выпрямляясь, — Арчера доставишь туда же, — он поднялся на ноги, лодка несильно качнулась. — И, к слову, Гарри, не пытайся перехитрить меня. Ты уже попался в ловушку, мой дорогой огнехвост, и выхода из нее нет, попробуешь вырваться — твой друг умрет. И ты тоже.

Мгновением позже он растаял в воздухе словно дым.

Лодка пошла трещинами. Ещё чуть-чуть и Гарри провалится в глубокий сон.

Он глубоко вдохнул и оттолкнулся от лодки, прыгая вверх. Мир качнулся и будто опрокинулся. Гарри падал в пучину бирюзового неба, а над его головой, удаляясь, синела бездна океана сновидений. Ещё через секунду он открыл глаза, оказавшись в палате Больничного крыла. Воспоминания о разговоре с варной были такими яркими, словно это происходило на самом деле. Гарри резко сел. Солнце опустилось за горизонт. Часы на школьной башне отсчитывали полночь. Вокруг было темно и тихо. Мадам Помфри ушла спать, а значит в ближайшие несколько часов сюда никто не придет. Поттер стремительно вскочил с кровати, у него было очень мало времени. Нужно торопиться. Он точно знал, куда нужно идти. Дорога, которую показал во сне Шакал, так четко отпечаталась в его памяти, словно он ходил по ней каждый день. _Ворота Хогвартса, мощеная дорожка, Хогсмид, узкая тропика через лес, небольшая прогалина, поваленное дерево у подножья гор._ Гарри почувствовал, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Наконец-то у этого бесцельного пути в пустоту, по которому он шагал последние несколько часов, появился конечный пункт.

  


* * *

Северус не помнил, как уснул. Весь день и весь вечер он провел в лаборатории в окружении книг и котлов, пытаясь найти альтернативу крови варны для противоядия. С самого начала он прекрасно понимал, что вся эта затея не имеет смысла. Для проведения экспериментов нужен был сам яд, а все, что было в распоряжении мастера зелий — это образцы крови Арчера, которые не передавали и половины нужных данных для поиска противоядия. В собственных изысканиях Снейп даже дошел до идеи выделить из отравленной крови мальчика концентрат яда и попытаться извлечь из яда образец крови самой варны, увы, для этого нужно было, как минимум, выкачать всю кровь из тела Арчера и даже в этом случае Северус не мог гарантировать успех. Да и сомнительно, что мальчишка пережил бы такую операцию. Очищающие кровь от токсинов зелья тоже не дали нужного результата. Всё было тщетно.

Но он не в силах был остановиться. Не мог заставить себя сдаться, потому что каждый раз, когда он останавливался, в памяти всплывал взгляд Поттера.

Чёрт.

Снейпу было бы куда проще, если бы этот взгляд был наполнен презрением и ненавистью, но мальчик смотрел на него словно потерянный ребенок: со страхом, растерянностью и надеждой, будто Снейп каким-то чудом сможет решить все проблемы и спасти Арчера. Но Северус не мог. Просто не знал как. И это сводило его с ума. Потому что когда Гарри злился и обвинял его во всём сразу, он мог защищаться или игнорировать его, мог не чувствовать себя так словно предает его. С доверием и надеждой бороться было куда сложнее. И Снейп продолжал работать. Продолжал изучать книги и древние манускрипты. Разжигать огонь в горелках. Доставать из кладовой всё новые и новые ингредиенты. Исписывать бесчисленные пергаменты мелким каллиграфическим почерком, фиксируя собственные изыскания. Делать расчёты. И снова ставить котлы на огонь в очередной попытке совершить чудо для одного единственного зеленоглазого мальчишки, который вот уже несколько часов подряд, словно в бреду, бродил из угла в угол по больничной палате, глядя под ноги и что-то шепча себе под нос так тихо, что нельзя было разобрать ни слова. Интересно, осознавал ли сам Поттер, что его состояние пугает слизеринского декана и школьную медсестру не меньше, чем состояние Томаса Арчера? Мальчишка находился в абсолютном шоке: он не произносил ни слова, не ел, не пил, не останавливался ни на мгновение и, казалось, даже не совсем понимал, что происходит вокруг. Но стоило Северусу появиться в поле зрения Поттера, как в изумрудных глазах вспыхивала жизнь: отчаянная надежда, слепая вера и уязвимость. Снейп не знал, как с этим бороться. И не мог отвернуться от мальчика.

Только поэтому, вернувшись из Больничного крыла, он заперся в своих комнатах и снова занялся изучением книг и всевозможных статей о ядах. Он почти забыл о времени, блуждая из кабинета в спальню, из спальни в лабораторию, а оттуда обратно в кабинет, уткнувшись в книгу и попутно надиктовывая любые свои идеи и мысли прытко пишущему перу, которое плавало за ним по воздуху вместе со свитком пергамента и записывало всё, что он говорил.

Устав от беспрерывного барражирования из помещения в помещение, Северус сел с книгой в кресло и, возможно, сам того не заметив, забылся чутким тревожным сном, который постепенно перенёс его в неясное сновидение. И там он всё так же пытался найти противоядие, но мысли были слишком смутными и непонятными, чтобы хорошенько запомнить или обдумать хотя бы одну из них.

Он проснулся, когда левую руку обожгла боль. Чувство было такое, словно к коже прижали раскалённый металл. Резко распахнув глаза, не до конца понимая, что происходит, Северус сжал пальцами предплечье левой руки и с хриплым стоном согнулся в кресле, не в силах молча терпеть нарастающее с каждой секундой жжение. По мере того, как медлительный после сна разум прояснялся, душу Снейпа сжимал безотчетный, всепоглощающий ужас.

Неужели он забыл, каково это? Неужели за все эти годы отвык от обжигающей боли, что охватывала метку, когда его вызывали? Неужели…

Та часть сознания, которая не была захвачена мучительной агонией, выла и кричала от ужаса, когда к нему начало приходить кошмарное понимание, что это не отклик на призрачное присутствие Волдеморта в мире живых. Что магия, пробудившая метку ото сна куда мощнее и куда страшнее. Что это может означать лишь одно. **Он** возвращается. В эту самую секунду Тёмный Лорд возвращается к жизни, и метка горит, чувствуя Его магию.

«Дьявол! Дьявол! Дьявол!»

Северус резко поднялся на ноги, с колен на пол упала раскрытая книга. Покачнувшись, он ухватился рукой о каминную полку, опрокинув на пол графин с водой — тот, упав на каменные плиты, разбился вдребезги. Снейп даже не обратил внимания. Ему нужно было попасть к директору. Нужно было срочно предупредить Дамблдора.

Покачиваясь и еле держась на ногах, он почти наощупь выбрался из кабинета и, опираясь о стену, пошел вперед по тёмным коридорам подземелий, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы устоять на ногах. Боль огнем растекалась по всему телу. Перед глазами плыли чёрные круги, он почти не видел, куда идет. У самой лестницы на первый этаж он буквально столкнулся с Эрмелиндой Герхард.

— Профессор Снейп? — она окинула его удивленным взглядом, быстро отмечая болезненную бледность и испарину на его лбу. — Вы здоровы?

— Что вы тут забыли? — процедил Северус сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как к боли и страху примешивается злость.

— Патрулирую коридоры, — спокойно оповестила она, вопросительно склонив голову к плечу, её взгляд на миг задержался на руке Снейпа, которая сжимала его же левое предплечье с такой силой, что пальцы почти побелели. — Что с вами?

— Не вашего ума дело, — огрызнулся Северус, пытаясь пройти мимо, но назойливая северянка преградила ему дорогу.

— И куда, позвольте узнать, вы направляетесь в таком состоянии?

Эрмелинда была спокойна, но в глазах явно читалось предупреждение, что она пропустит его, только если её коллега в данный момент ползёт в сторону Больничного крыла.

Снейп решил бросить на стол свой самый внушительный козырь.

— Меня ожидает директор Дамблдор.

Должного впечатления на неё это заявление не произвело.

— В такой час?

— Вас не касается…

— Вы даже до следующего этажа вряд ли доберетесь, — заметила она. — Очень сомневаюсь, что вам сейчас по силам дойти до башни директора.

— Вам-то что за дело? Идите своей дорогой, — он снова попытался её обойти.

— Если вы забыли, я целитель.

— И что с того?

— Не в моей привычке игнорировать человека, если он не здоров.

— Я здоров.

Эрмелинда иронично взглянула на него.

— Оно и видно, — язвительно прокомментировала она. — Не то что бы мне было очень приятно ваше общество, но позвольте помочь вам и можете идти хоть на все четыре стороны.

— Помочь? — его губы скривились в злой усмешке, Снейпа трясло от боли и ярости. — Что ж, попробуйте помочь с этим, — он резким движением отвернул рукав мантии, обнажая предплечье, где находилась тёмная метка.

Увидев проклятое клеймо, Снейп невольно скривился от отвращения: бледная кожа вокруг метки воспалилась и покраснела, а сам рисунок полностью проступил на руке и казался еще отвратительнее, чем раньше. Северус поднял взгляд на целительницу, ожидая, что её отпугнёт знак Тёмного Лорда, но та лишь внимательно рассматривала метку с поразительным спокойствием и легким любопытством, после чего подняла насмешливый взгляд на него.

— Занятный рисунок, — прокомментировала она. — Не думала, что вы увлекаетесь татуировками, профессор Снейп.

— Вы не напуганы? — вопрос вырвался быстрее, чем он успел справиться с собственным удивлением, боль лишила его способности контролировать собственные эмоции.

— Что конкретно должно напугать меня в этой картинке, профессор? Отсутствие у вас вкуса? — она как будто действительно не понимала.

— Прекратите паясничать! — рявкнул он. — Вам прекрасно известно, что означает эта метка!

— Хм? — она нахмурилась.

«Да не смешите меня, — пораженно подумал Снейп, — в магической Британии нет ни единого мага, кто не узнал бы…»

— Вы вообще с этой планеты?

— Вы бредите? — так и не дождавшись вразумительного объяснения, уточнила она.

— К чёрту, — нетерпеливо зашипел Северус. — У меня совершенно нет времени объяснять вам очевидные вещи, дайте пройти!

Она вздохнула.

— Я так понимаю, это и есть причина вашего плохого самочувствия?

— В своём роде, — он шагнул в сторону.

Эрмелинда взяла его под руку, и Снейп едва её не проклял.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне, — зашипел он.

— Если вам больно, у меня есть то, что может помочь… — даже не думая отступать, сказала она.

— Обезболивающие зелья не помогут. Уж поверьте, в этом я разбираюсь **лучше** вас.

— Если сейчас не приглушить боль, может начаться шок, — ни резкие ответы, ни грубость, ни злость, казалось, не могли отпугнуть эту кошмарную женщину, Северус решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Поверьте, если сейчас же не связаться с директором последствия могут быть куда страшнее.

Её брови изогнулись в легком удивлении.

— Профессор Дамблдор знает, как вам помочь?

— Это совершенно не касается моего здоровья, невозможная вы женщина! — гаркнул Северус. — Вы не понимаете, насколько всё серьезно!

— На данный момент я лишь понимаю, насколько серьезно пр _о_ клятая метка может отразиться на вашем самочувствии, — заметила она. — Остальное меня мало волнует.

— Как вы поняли, что метка проклята?

— Это немного очевидно, знаете ли, — она чуть улыбнулась.

— Вы только что делали вид, будто не знаете, что означает метка.

— Я и не знаю, — ничуть не смутившись, согласилась она. — Но то, что она магического характера догадаться не трудно. Идемте в мой кабинет, — он снова открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но она перебила его. — Оттуда мы можем связаться с директором.

— Мне необходимо видеть его лично, — смирившись, Снейп неохотно позволил увлечь себя вверх по лестнице и далее по коридору по направлению к кабинету целительства.

— Значит, попросим его подойти ко мне, — тем временем предложила Эрмелинда.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, он едва не спросил: «кого?» — но, вовремя сообразив, о чем они разговаривают, лишь мрачно проворчал:

— Этот разговор не для посторонних ушей.

— Вы сейчас все равно ничего вразумительного сказать не сможете, — парировала Эрмелинда. — Видели бы вы себя. Вы вот-вот лишитесь чувств.

Снейп понял, что от неё бесполезно отбиваться. Что ж, пускай поиграет в колдомедика. В конце концов, остановить происходящее он был не в силах и если эта кошмарная, обжигающая боль действительно означает то, что он думает, несколько минут промедления ничего уже не изменят. Северус понял, что его бьет мелкая дрожь и заставил себя успокоиться.

— Чёрт с вами, — процедил он. — Но мне нужно, чтобы вы вызвали Дамблдора, как только мы доберемся…

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо перебила она. — Это я уже поняла.

Усадив ворчливого коллегу в гостевое кресло и придвинув к нему стул, Эрмелинда села напротив.

— Закатайте рукав, — велела она.

— Я уже говорил, никакие зелья и мази не помогут… — начал было спорить Северус, но наткнувшись на опасно сощуренный взгляд целительницы, с раздраженным вздохом выполнил её просьбу.

Герхард осторожно взяла его за запястье, поворачивая руку из стороны в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть метку. Северус, стиснув зубы, наблюдал за ней. Ему страшно хотелось отдернуть больную руку и, послав целительницу к Мордреду в пасть, уйти. Но на её лице не было ни праздного любопытства, ни отвращения, лишь профессиональная сосредоточенность медика, и только это заставило Северуса покорно сидеть на месте.

— Помимо жжения испытываете ещё какой-то дискомфорт? — вдруг спросила она, Снейп непонимающе нахмурился, Эрмелинда на него не смотрела, поэтому выражения его лица не видела, но, казалось, и так поняла недоумение профессора: — Головокружение, жар, онемение конечностей, лихорадка, мигрень, озноб, тошнота, затруднённое дыхание?

Снейп с минуту молча смотрел на неё.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — она, наконец, выпустила его руку из своих пальцев и взглянула ему в глаза, — а теперь правду.

— Да кто вы…

— Жар точно, — она окинула его цепким взглядом, — лихорадка,… очевидно головокружение, вы еле ходите. Тошнота? Мигрень?

— Мигрень, — пробубнил Северус, с ней просто невозможно было спорить.

Эрмелинда кивнула и, поднявшись со стула, подошла к шкафчику в противоположном конце кабинета. Открыв дверцы, она взяла деревянную коробку, где в маленьких баночках лежали странного вида пилюли. Целительница по очереди доставала из коробки разные баночки, проверяла наименования, написанные на этикетках, и вытряхивала на ладонь по две пилюли. Когда в её руке собралась приличная горка, она вернулась к своему столу и налила из графина стакан воды, после чего протянула пилюли Снейпу.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Жаропонижающее, обезболивающее, общетонизирующее…

— Я говорил вам, что зелья…

— Это не зелья, — перебила она, — это лечебные порошки в капсулах. Пейте.

— Один чёрт, — упрямо проворчал Снейп, но все же принял лекарства, запив всё водой. — Довольны?

— Почти, — она помолчала. — У вас бывают аллергические реакции на какие-нибудь препараты или еду?

Снейп обратил на неё нечитаемый взгляд.

— Что?

— Раздражения на коже, — принялась объяснять она, — затруднённое дыхание, отёчности?

— Н-нет, — чувствуя легкую неуверенность, ответил Северус.

«О чем Бога ради толкует эта женщина теперь?»

— Хм, — Эрмелинда какое-то мгновение смотрела на него, потом вернулась к шкафчику и несколько секунд изучала расставленные на полках пузырьки с зельями, потом сняла с полки баночку с какой-то мазью и, вернувшись к Снейпу, села на стул. Надев на руки перчатки из странного гладкого материала, она, зачерпнув немного вязкой зеленоватой субстанции начала наносить мазь на покрасневшую, воспалившуюся кожу и метку. Снейп скептично наблюдал за ней, придумывая какую-нибудь особенно колкую гадость и за этим процессом даже не заметил, как боль начала постепенно отступать, жжение стихало, мазь приятно холодила кожу. Северус удивленно уставился на собственную руку. Эрмелинда как раз закончила и закрутила крышку банки.

— Поставьте локоть на рабочий стол и расслабьте руку, — велела она, снимая перчатки и бросая их в урну, Снейп сделал, как было велено, и вопросительно взглянул на неё:

— Что это за мазь? Какие ингредиенты вы использовали?

Эрмелинда позволила себе чуть усмехнуться.

— А, так вам стало лучше?

— Определенно, — нехотя признал Северус. — Как вам удалось добиться такого эффекта? Что входит в состав?

Герхард убрала лекарства в шкаф, вернула на место стул, на котором сидела до этого, и обернулась к нему.

— Ну, в основном морфин, иногда добавляю лидокаин и новокаин в разных пропорциях, ещё эпинефрин, но совсем чуть-чуть, плюс дополнительные загустители и стабилизаторы, травяные настойки. В силу того, что состав весьма негативно сказывается на организме, пришлось дать вам дополнительные препараты, чтобы не сильно травмировать организм.

— Морфин? — почти по слогам переспросил Северус. — Лидокаин? Во имя Мерлина, это же…

— Маггловские лекарственные средства порой помогают куда лучше зелий, потому что наша магия может быть имунна к посторонним магическим примесям, которые содержат зелья. А вот к маггловским анестетикам иммунитета нет ни у нас, ни у магглов. Это очень удобно в таких случаях, — она помолчала. — Правда есть побочные эффекты, вроде….

— Вы выжили из ума?! — взвился Снейп. — Вы хоть осознаете риск…

— Во-первых, прекратите орать, профессор, — холодно оборвала его Эрмелинда, — во-вторых, сядьте, вам вредно делать резкие движения, а в-третьих, не нужно учить меня тому, что я знаю **лучше** вас.

Северус медленно сел, открывая и закрывая рот в немом ступоре. Эта **кошмарная** женщина! Притащить в школу химическую дрянь, от которой,… от которой… он замер, медленно опустив взгляд на свою левую руку. Он её совершенно не чувствовал. Зельевар в ярости посмотрел на целительницу.

— Что вы **сотворили** со мной?!

— Я как раз начала говорить о побочном эффекте…

— Я не чувствую свою руку!

— Да, это пройдет через, — она взглянула на часы, — сорок минут.

— Это переходит все границы, — едва слышно процедил Северус, прожигая собеседницу ненавидящим взглядом. — Я немедленно поставлю в известность директора о ваших отвратительных экспериментах.

— Вы ведете себя как капризный ребенок, профессор, — невозмутимо заметила Герхард, направляясь к камину, — что, к слову, весьма печально. Я ожидала большего от мастера зелий.

— Вы нарушаете магический баланс, примешивая к зельям маггловскую химию! Вы задумывались о последствиях? Для магов такое лечение может стать фатальным!

— Почитайте на досуге что-нибудь расширяющее мировоззрение, профессор. Оно у вас до обидного узкое, — она бросила в камин горсть летучего пороха, вызывая директора.

— Вам не место в этой школе.

— Вам тоже, — парировала Эрмелинда

— На что вы намекаете? — сощурился он.

— Нельзя допускать до преподавания людей с такой архаичной точкой зрения.

В языках пламени, наконец, появилась голова Дамблдора. Директор немного удивленно взглянул на целительницу.

— Чем могу помочь профессор Герхард? — вежливо осведомился старик.

— Хочу попросить вас спуститься ко мне в кабинет, директор, — Эрмелинда была неизменно спокойна, лишь в глубине светло-голубых глаз Альбус заметил легкое, едва уловимое раздражение.

— Что-то произошло?

— Полагаю, да, — волшебница оглянулась на хмурого Снейпа, который осторожно ощупывал свою потерявшую чувствительность руку, бросая на волшебницу враждебные взгляды. — У меня тут профессор Снейп. Он утверждает, что ему нужно с вами срочно поговорить.

— Я сам к нему поднимусь! — объявил Снейп, снова вскочил и тут же покачнулся.

— Да сядьте вы во имя Норн! — потеряв терпение, зашипела на него Эрмелинда. — Под действием местной анестезии нельзя делать резких движений.

Северус опять сел в кресло.

— Я могу воспользоваться вашим камином? — спросил Дамблдор, который не видел и не слышал Снейпа, но из разговора, кажется, понял, что стоит поторопиться.

— Да, я открою вам доступ, — Эрмелинда отступила в сторону и сняла защиту, открывая камин для входа.

Спустя несколько мгновений звенящей напряженной тишины, пока Снейп буравил Эрмелинду злобным взглядом, в кабинет шагнул Дамблдор. Стряхнув с мантии пепел, директор бросил вопросительный взгляд на профессора целительства, та лишь повела плечом и кивнула в сторону Снейпа.

— Директор, — Северус выпрямил спину, — вы в курсе, что эта женщина использует запрещенные лекарства в стенах вашей школы?

Дамблдор моргнул, потом обернулся к Эрмелинде. В абсолютном молчании она неторопливо села за свой рабочий стол и, поставив локти на стол, сцепила пальцы замком.

— Чаю, директор?

— Благодарю, профессор.

Женщина достала волшебную палочку и парой взмахов призвала чайник, две чашки и мешочек с травяным сбором, после чего сосредоточилась на приготовлении чая, полностью игнорируя происходящее в её кабинете. Сообразив, что она не собирается ничего объяснять, Альбус снова взглянул на Снейпа.

— Северус, боюсь, я не совсем понимаю…

— Наркотики, Альбус, — процедил тот, — она использует маггловские наркотики для изготовления зелий.

— Миссис Герхард?

— Я не использую наркотики, директор, — спокойно отозвалась она, заливая травы кипятком.

— Вы признались мне пять минут назад, что добавляете опий в лекарства, — не спуская с целительницы презрительного взгляда, напомнил Снейп. — Будете теперь отрицать?

— Я говорила про морфин, дремучий вы невежа, — парировала Эрмелинда, закрыв заварной чайник фарфоровой крышкой.

— А морфин, по-вашему, никакого отношения к опию не имеет? — язвительно хмыкнул Северус.

Она опалила его неприязненным взглядом:

— Он оказывает опиоидное действие, но это же не наркотик в чистом виде, во имя Хермода!

— И кто из нас двоих невежда, госпожа «дипломированный целитель»? — с издевкой уточнил Снейп.

— Господа, — осторожно вклинился в перебранку Дамблдор, принимая из рук Эрмелинды чашку с чаем, — благодарю, профессор Герхард. А теперь прошу вас обоих успокоиться.

— Но, директор…

— Северус, я знаю о том, что профессор Герхард экспериментирует, совмещая маггловские и магические ингредиенты для зелий. Я с огромным интересом прочитал её исследования на эту тему и должен признаться, её подход показался мне крайне интригующим, — старик с легкой улыбкой взглянул на целительницу, — хоть и дерзким. Советую и тебе ознакомиться с её работой. Это весьма необычно.

— Но маггловский наркотик, Альбус!

— О, Северус, только не говори, что ты сам, работая над рецептами зелий, ни разу не проводил весьма спорных, с точки зрения этики и здравого смысла, экспериментов с ингредиентами.

— У меня хватало ума ни на ком их не использовать.

— Насколько мне известно, госпожа Герхард так же…

— Она использовала свою мазь на мне, — зашипел декан Слизерина. — Я не чувствую собственную руку! — он махнул здоровой рукой в сторону обездвиженной конечности.

Альбус остановил взгляд на руке Снейпа, которая неподвижно лежала на ручке кресла, потом медленно встретился с ним взглядом. В голубых глазах директора вспыхнула тревога.

— А могу я узнать, **зачем** профессору Герхард потребовалось использовать сильнодействующий анестетик, Северус? — тихо спросил он.

Снейп застыл в кресле, только сейчас вспомнив, с чего вообще начался этот скандал. Подумать только. Эта замороженная северянка со своими экспериментами и непрошибаемым упрямством настолько вытеснила из его головы весь страх и панику, что он умудрился забыть, для чего вообще шел к Дамблдору. Увы, эти недолгие двадцать минут были лишь временным способом оттянуть неизбежное.

— Альбус, нам нужно срочно поговорить, — Снейп бросил холодный взгляд на Эрмелинду. — Наедине.

Поняв намек, целительница поднялась на ноги, направляясь к выходу из собственного кабинета.

— Можете поговорить здесь, — разрешила она.

— Вам совсем необязательно уходить, — остановил её Дамблдор. — Я думаю, Северус, нам лучше подняться ко мне в кабинет.

— Профессору Снейпу в ближайшие полчаса лучше никуда не ходить, — помедлив у двери, сказала Эрмелинда. — Мазь безвредна, но в случае сильного стресса или перенапряжения… или даже резких движений, её действие может негативно сказаться на организме, — она бросила на коллегу колючий взгляд. — У меня в столе банка с измельченной ромашкой. Заварите себе чаю, профессор. А мне пора продолжить дежурство. Доброй ночи.

Дверь за волшебницей захлопнулась. Дамблдор перевел взгляд на мрачного Снейпа.

— Зря ты так груб с ней, Северус. Миссис Герхард весьма неглупая женщина и могла быть стать для тебя хорошим другом.

Снейп враждебно нахохлился в кресле.

— Я ей не доверяю.

— Что ж, — директор вздохнул и оставил тему, принимая поражение. — Думаю, самое время рассказать мне, что произошло.

Северус несколько мгновений молчал, обреченно глядя на своего начальника.

— Он вернулся, Альбус.

  


* * *

— Не понимаю, — Дамблдор снял очки и устало помассировал переносицу, разговор жутко вымотал обоих, и теперь, расположившись в соседних креслах, они угрюмо осмысливали ситуацию. — Как это произошло? Судя по словам Барти, для возрождения Волдеморта им нужен был Гарри, но мальчик в школе, с ним всё в порядке.

Северус, который последние несколько минут в отстраненной задумчивости сжимал и разжимал пальцы левой руки, пытаясь избавиться от чувства легкого онемения, поднял взгляд на директора.

— А точно ли мальчик в школе? — стараясь не паниковать, раньше времени, осведомился он.

— Да. Я как раз был в лазарете перед тем, как меня вызвала Эрмелинда. Когда я заглянул в палату, Гарри спал. Мы с Поппи решили его не будить.

— О, — Снейп помолчал и почти через силу спросил: — Как мистер Арчер?

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Без изменений, но жизненные показатели падают, как я понял со слов Поппи. Бедный мальчик… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и покачал головой.

— Я думал, вы его недолюбливаете, — помедлив, заметил Северус, директор бросил на него усталый взгляд.

— Это не означает, что я желаю ему такой судьбы, — с упреком сказал он. — Я лишь полагал, что Томас оказывает не лучшее влияние на Гарри.

— Ну что ж, — Снейп болезненно скривился, — скоро это перестанет быть проблемой, не так ли?

— Прекрати, Северус. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что если бы я мог, то помог бы ему, — жестко сказал директор.

Снейп ничего не сказал, опять сосредоточив внимание на своей руке. К пальцам постепенно возвращалась чувствительность. Метка больше не болела, лишь едва ощутимо пульсировала, кожа вокруг неё всё еще была воспалена, но это легко решалось с помощью целебных мазей. По крайней мере, он снова чувствовал себя нормально. На какое-то мгновение, проснувшись от невыносимой боли в своём кабинете этой ночью, он испугался, что пробуждение метки убьёт его. Должно быть, во время своего возрождения, Тёмный Лорд черпал жизненные и магические силы у всех Пожирателей смерти через тёмную метку. И чем бы это закончилось для Северуса, не попадись ему на пути Эрмелинда в этот вечер? Хватило бы у него сил пережить эту сводящую с ума боль? Интересно, остальные Пожиратели испытали то же самое? Снейп мысленно содрогнулся, представив, что будет твориться на Слизерине через пару дней, когда эти дети узнают последние новости. Не стоит ли на время отселить куда-нибудь Поттера? Или перевести в другую школу?

«Дьявол».

Сейчас здесь в этом кабинете тепло и тихо. В камине горит огонь. На стене тихо тикают часы. В воздухе витает запах ромашки и мяты. В небе над школой мерцает диск неполной луны. Но непроглядная тьма за окном таит в себе угрозу. Потому что когда взойдет солнце, этот мир необратимо изменится. Потому что не будет больше затаённой надежды, что всё останется как прежде, что Он не вернётся, что можно будет прожить жизнь, не опасаясь потерять её в любое мгновение. Что одному конкретному лохматому мальчишке не придется проснуться завтра утром с ужасным осознанием отвратительно жестокой реальности, в которой погибнет его лучший друг и вернётся к жизни заклятый враг.

Больше всего на свете сейчас Северус хотел, чтобы это утро не наступило никогда. Чтобы это спокойствие и тишина не растаяли с первыми лучами солнца. Увы, теперь уже ничего нельзя было изменить.

— Но как ему вообще удалось вернуться? — пробормотал он. — Крауч сказал, что для ритуала нужен Поттер.

— Выходит, они нашли другой способ, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Но раз можно было обойтись и без Поттера, зачем нужно было устраивать весь этот балаган с Кубком Огня?

— Не знаю, Северус, — директор качнул головой. — Но, боюсь, сейчас у нас есть куда более важные проблемы, чем решение этой головоломки.

— Здесь вы правы, Альбус, — вздохнул он.

— Скажи мне, Северус, — директор в задумчивости крутил в руках чашку. — Он ещё не призывал Пожирателей Смерти?

— Нет. По крайней мере, я бы не почувствовал призыв, пока действовало обезболивающее.

— Я бы хотел… — Дамблдор замолчал, обратив на Снейпа тяжелый взгляд. — Ты знаешь, о чём я должен попросить, — с трудом произнёс он. — Если... если ты готов это сделать...

— Я готов, — очень тихо сказал Северус, глядя в одну точку.

— Я не просил бы, будь у нас другая возможность, — печально сказал директор.

— Я знаю, Альбус.

— Что ж, — он поставил чашку с недопитым чаем на низкий кофейный столик и встал с кресла, надевая очки. — Тогда, полагаю, этот разговор окончен. Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть. Завтра предстоит тяжелый день.

Снейп согласно кивнул и тоже поднялся на ноги. В его душе царил абсолютной холод.

— И ещё, Северус, — уже на пороге сказал Дамблдор, в последний раз посмотрев на декана Слизерина, — посматривай за своими студентами, боюсь, некоторые из них вскоре узнают о случившемся. Гарри сейчас небезопасно находиться среди них.

— Я знаю, Альбус, — Снейп сам поразился, насколько безжизненно звучит его голос. — Нам ещё нужно подумать, что делать с самим Поттером. Боюсь, он будет не совсем в порядке после того, как Арчера, как Арчер… хм…

— Конечно, — Дамблдор открыл дверь, и оба волшебника вышли в пустой тёмный коридор. — Доброй ночи, Северус.

Тот ничего не ответил, в полнейшем молчании отправившись в подземелья.

* * *

Он не был уверен, что именно его разбудило: солнечный свет, пение птиц за окном, чьи-то приглушенные голоса… или кошмарная головная боль? Сознание медленно прояснялось, но Гарри толком даже не мог понять, где находится. Не мог вспомнить, как уснул. Ему нужно было куда-то идти. Нужно было торопиться. Но куда? И зачем? Что произошло?

Память подбрасывала странные образы, все они были мутными и расплывчатыми и казались совершенно бессмысленными: его собственное отражение с белыми, как снег волосами, холодная рука, опустившаяся ему на глаза, бескрайний океан и покачивающаяся на волнах лодка из стекла, странное существо, сидящее в этой лодке напротив него, поваленное дерево, серая мгла. Должно быть сон? Гарри сосредоточился. Он вспомнил, как они влезли в кабинет Грюма, и как выяснилось, что Грюм — это Крауч младший. Помнил допрос Пожирателя смерти. И чувство вины, разъедающее душу. В чем он был виноват? Всё будто заволокло туманом. Почему он так отвратительно себя чувствует? Что с ним случилось? Разве с ним что-то случилось? В памяти всплыло бледное лицо Тома и его взгляд, полный страха и растерянности. По телу прокатилась дрожь. Том. Ну конечно же! Том он…он…

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он должен был проснуться, прежде чем взойдет солнце! Должен был успеть до рассвета! Потому что Снейп сказал, что Том не доживет до утра. Потому что если лодка исчезнет и он провалится в сон, Тома уже нельзя будет спасти.

Утро. Уже утро. Он опоздал. Опоздал. Что бы он ни должен был сделать, он опоздал.

«О нет, нет, нет, нет», — Гарри не хотел открывать глаза. Не хотел впускать в сознание солнечный свет. Он хотел лежать так целую вечность, закрыв глаза и притворившись, что всё ещё можно исправить. Что Том не умер этой ночью.

Вокруг было тихо. Очень-очень тихо. Ужасно тихо. Только тиканье часов сводило с ума. Гарри начал задыхаться и сделал глубокий судорожный вдох, за ним ещё один. Неизвестность сводила с ума, но ему было слишком страшно открывать глаза.

Тихо скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, послышались негромкие шаги и звяканье стеклянных флаконов с зельями на подносе.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — голос мадам Помфри казался напряженным и встревоженным.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Он даже не понимал, почему она разговаривает с ним. Он же лежит с закрытыми глазами. Разве не похоже со стороны, будто он спит? Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, раздался второй голос. Он был очень тихим и Гарри не расслышал ответа, но этот голос оборвал все остальные мысли и заставил Поттера, забыв о собственном страхе и терзающей голову мигрени, резко распахнуть глаза. В десяти шагах от него, тихо разговаривая со школьной медсестрой, сидел Том. Живой.


	23. Потерянные воспоминания

Гарри сидел на стуле возле кровати и наблюдал, как Том, чуть нахмурив брови, рассматривает собственные руки с каким-то отвлеченным любопытством.

Том был жив. Том был в полном порядке. Мадам Помфри уже сто раз всё перепроверила и констатировала, что яда в крови больше нет. На Арчера она при этом смотрела так, словно тот у неё на глазах восстал из могилы. Впрочем, не она одна. Ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор, ни сам Гарри не могли понять, что спасло жизнь Тома. Чудо? Очень вряд ли. Тогда что? Гарри уже построил с тысячу безумных теорий, но разумного объяснения так и не нашел.

Он совсем не понимал, что случилось. Но он был рад. Он был счастлив. Безумно, бесконечно счастлив. Остальное не имело значения. Остальное было не важно. Совсем не важно. И к чёрту это необъяснимо гадкое чувство в груди, расползающееся холодом по всему телу. К черту надоедливый внутренний голос, который шептал, что всё совсем не так хорошо, как он полагает, что случилось нечто непоправимое. Ведь ничего плохого на самом деле не произошло. Небо не рухнуло на землю, мир не уничтожен. Все живы. Всё прекрасно! Прекрасно? Гарри скривился. Отчего же тогда так паршиво на душе? Его без конца преследовали расплывчатые, неясные воспоминания, чувства, что он должен был что-то сделать. Что-то ужасное. И именно это спасло жизнь Тома. Но Гарри не мог вспомнить, что это было. Возможно, ему просто приснился кошмар? Возможно, он просто перенервничал прошлым вечером?

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — негромко заметил Том, — плохо себя чувствуешь?

Гарри вырвался из своих мрачных мыслей и улыбнулся.

— По-моему, это я должен тебя спрашивать об этом.

Том пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию собственных рук, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Ты в порядке? — помедлив, спросил Поттер.

— Да, — тот склонил голову к плечу, продолжая изучать свои руки. — Просто все тело будто онемело.

Гарри безрадостно фыркнул.

— Неудивительно. Тебя же кучей зелий накачали, пока ты был без сознания.

— Мадам Помфри сказала, что через пару дней буду как новенький, — Том скосил глаза на друга. — Ты бы пошел переоделся, что ли?

Гарри опустил взгляд на свою мятую школьную форму. А он ведь и, правда, со вчерашнего дня даже душ не принимал.

— Ты прав, — он поднялся на ноги и потянулся. — Я тогда зайду попозже?

Арчер кивнул и улегся в кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— И принеси что-нибудь почитать.

— Конечно! — Гарри просиял улыбкой и вышел из палаты.

Том был жив.

Всё было хорошо.

Просто замечательно.

Отлично! Прекрасно! Великолепно….

Только отчего же он чувствует совсем не это?

  


* * *

Дамблдор налил в чашку чай и в молчаливой задумчивости сделал глоток горячего напитка. Потом, помедлив, призвал с полки бутылочку с настойкой, плеснул несколько капель в чашку и сделал ещё один глоток, после чего, кажется, остался доволен результатом. Сидевший напротив него Снейп подумал о том, что начальник как-то чересчур увлекся разного рода бальзамами. Поймав нечитаемый взгляд, директор вопросительно поднял брови:

— Хочешь бальзама на сосновых шишках, Северус? — предложил он. — Говорят, хорошо действует на сосуды… и нервную систему.

Снейп на несколько минут задумался, серьёзно рассматривая это предложение, потом всё же покачал головой:

— Благодарю, директор.

— Ну что же, — Альбус покрутил в руках чашку, глядя в окно. — Есть новости?

Снейп нахмурился.

— Не то что бы…. Вчера написал Люциус. Осторожно интересовался успехами Драко в школе, выражал желание встретиться лично, обсудить «деловые вопросы», — он хмыкнул. — Вполне очевидно, что Малфой в панике и не знает куда бежать и что делать.

— Известно что-нибудь об Игоре?

— Кроме того, что он просто сбежал прошлой ночью, бросив тут своих учеников без опеки? — Северус презрительно скривился. — Нет. Кстати, когда приедет представитель из Дурмстранга ему на замену?

— Мы ожидаем его сегодня вечером.

— Хорошо.

Альбус выдержал небольшую паузу и осторожно спросил:

— Призыва не было?

— Нет. Он никак о своём присутствии в мире живых пока не напоминал.

— Мне не нравится эта тишина, — пробормотал директор. — Я предполагал, что к этому времени Он уже объявит о своем возвращении.

— Возможно, он восстанавливает силы? — предположил Снейп. — В конце концов, мы не знаем, как ему удалось вернуться.

Ещё какое-то время оба волшебника молчали, каждый потерявшись в своих мыслях, потом Снейп взглянул на своего задумчивого и нехарактерно мрачного начальника.

— Альбус, я думаю, самое время поставить в известность Поттера.

Дамблдор отвернулся от окна и несколько секунд в полном молчании смотрел в глаза Снейпа, потом сделал ещё глоток чая, поставил чашку на стол и только тогда сказал:

— Нет.

— Отлично. Тогда я… — Снейп осекся, — прошу прощения? Нет? Нет?! Альбус, об этом нельзя умалчивать. Мальчишка через месяц уедет из Хогвартса и будет практически беззащитен у магглов. Вы не хуже меня знаете, **кто** у Тёмного Лорда стоит первым в списке жертв. Мальчик должен знать.

— Северус, — спокойно перебил его Дамблдор, — мне понятна твоя тревога. Но даже мы толком не понимаем, что произошло, представь, каково будет Гарри. Позволь ему ещё немного побыть в неведении, прежде чем обрушить на него эту новость. Ему же всего четырнадцать лет.

— Раньше вас мало тревожил его нежный возраст, — раздраженно напомнил Снейп.

Альбус вздохнул, Северус решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны.

— Хорошо, тогда вы, очевидно, собираетесь переселить его в более безопасное место на это лето? Что там слышно от Блэка? Кажется, он собирался забрать Поттера к себе, наконец.

— Сириус заберет Гарри к себе этим летом.

— Прекрасно.

— В августе.

— Что?! Почему?

— Требуется время на установку охранных чар.

— Ну так займитесь сейчас.

— Гарри придется побыть у родственников до августа, — куда жестче отрезал директор, давая понять, что это решеный вопрос и обсуждению он не подлежит, но Снейп отступать в этом споре был не намерен:

— Знаете, что он сделает первым делом после возвращения на Тисовую улицу? — спросил его Северус. — Нет? Я могу рассказать. Он отправится бесцельно шататься по улицам, этот недалекий идиот… или будет днями напролет торчать в гостях у Арчера. Какой смысл вообще отправлять мальчишку к Дурслям, если от этой защиты никакого толка не будет? Да он не протянет там и суток!

— Мы примем меры предосторожности…

— Какие, Мерлина ради? Поставите своего сквиба на баррикады? И как она его защитит от Пожирателей? Кошками их закидает?

Дамблдор против воли чуть усмехнулся в бороду.

— Почему бы и нет? Мы с тобой хорошо знаем об этой маленькой странности Волдеморта, отчего же не использовать эту слабость против него?

— Альбус, я не шучу.

— Я понимаю твою тревогу, Северус, но…

— Пусть тогда мальчишка поживет у меня.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что твой дом этим летом будет не самым безопасным местом для мальчика.

— Тогда отправьте его к Люпину! Или к этой Долоховой… хотя к ней тоже не стоит. Альбус, — в последней попытке достучаться до собеседника сказал он, — нельзя оставлять Поттера с магглами.

— Это всего на месяц.

— Вы как будто смерти его хотите!

— Северус…

Договорить директор не успел — раздался стук в дверь, и на пороге показалась Минерва в сопровождении министра магии и Кингсли. Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла и досадливо скривился, ожидая, пока пройдет обмен приветствиями. Про себя он решил, что тему так просто не оставит. Должен же Дамблдор включить свой здравый смысл! Мальчишку необходимо спрятать на лето так далеко, как это только возможно.

— Директор Дамблдор! — тем временем вещал министр, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Рад видеть вас, но, признаться, несколько удивлен. Что за срочность? — он засмеялся: — Нашли ещё одного Пожирателя смерти в Хогвартсе?

— Боюсь, на этот раз дело куда серьезнее, Корнелиус, — Альбус чуть улыбнулся. — Прошу, присаживайся. Чаю?

Несколько минут было потрачено, пока все рассаживались по местам, и директор организовывал чай. Наконец, когда все условности были соблюдены, Дамблдор выпрямился в кресле и, поставив локти на стол, сцепил пальцы замком, глядя на министра поверх своих очков-половинок.

— Господа, — он посмотрел сначала на Фаджа, потом на Кингсли, — я позвал вас сегодня, потому что пришел тот день, которого мы все ждали и которого боялись. Корнелиус, ты ознакомился с подробностями допроса Крауча-младшего?

Тот скривился.

— Бегло. Не то что бы у меня было время разбираться с сумасшедшим, который думал, что каким-то образом может вернуть с того света Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Что бы он там ни планировал, у него все равно ничего не вышло.

— Боюсь, это не просто слова безумца, — спокойно заметил директор. — План удался. Волдеморт вернул себе тело.

Фадж, растерянно моргая, уставился на Дамблдора. Выглядел он при этом так, будто его только что ударили по голове мешком с песком.

— Сами-Знаете-Кто... вернулся? — с трудом выдавил он. — Абсурд! Дамблдор, это же бред...

— Без сомнения, вы ознакомились с признанием Барти Крауча.

— Да-да, про какую-то чокнутую, у которой был готов ритуал для воскрешения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Даже если бы это действительно было правдой, их планы провалились. Крауч под арестом и ожидает суда, а Гарри Поттер, которого они так стремились похитить — в школе. Ничего у них не вышло.

— И, тем не менее, Волдеморт возродился прошлой ночью, — настаивал Дамблдор.

— Да с чего вы взяли?! — всплеснул руками министр.

Альбус обратил взгляд на Снейпа.

— Северус, если ты не возражаешь…

Тот вздохнул. Они предполагали, что на слово Фадж им не поверит, но как же это было неприятно. Поджав губы, он закатал рукав мантии, демонстрируя присутствующим всё ещё воспаленную метку. Министр отшатнулся.

— Вот, — хрипло сказал Снейп. — Думаю, вам прекрасно известно, что это такое. Целый год Метка давала о себе знать. У Каркарова тоже. Как вы думаете, почему Каркаров бежал сегодня? Мы оба почувствовали, как горит Черная Метка. Мы оба знали, что он вернулся. Каркаров боится мести Темного Лорда. Он предал слишком много его верных сторонников, и хозяин вряд ли примет его с радостью.

Фадж, покачивая головой, с отвращением смотрел на уродливую отметину на руке мастера зелий, затем с усилием оторвал от нее взгляд, посмотрел на директора и прошептал:

— Послушайте, Дамблдор, — начал он, — вы... неужели вы всерьез верите этому? Сами-Знаете-Кто возродился? Бросьте, бросьте... конечно, Крауч мог верить в то, что способствует возрождению Сами-Знаете-Кого, но верить словам сумасшедшего, или, — он глянул на Снейпа, — Пожирателя… это смешно, Дамблдор...

— Волдеморт пока не дал о себе знать, Корнелиус, но это лишь временное затишье, пока он собирает силы. Чем раньше мы начнем готовиться к неизбежной войне, тем лучше. Если вы сейчас осознаете это и примете соответствующие меры, возможно, нам удастся спасти положение.

— Готовиться к войне? — министр фыркнул. — Как вы это себе представляете?

— Прежде всего, необходимо удалить всех дементоров из Азкабана, — начал говорить директор.

— Абсурд! — перебив его, гаркнул Фадж, начиная злиться. — Удалить дементоров! Да меня вышибут из кабинета, заикнись я об этом! Половина волшебников спит спокойно только потому, что знает — дементоры охраняют Азкабан!

— А вторая половина, Корнелиус, спит гораздо беспокойнее, зная, что самых опасных сторонников Лорда Волдеморта охраняют существа, которые по первой его просьбе встанут на его сторону! — возразил Дамблдор. — Они не останутся верны вам, Фадж. Волдеморт может предложить им гораздо больше, чем вы. Если к нему вернутся его сторонники и переметнутся дементоры, вам будет очень трудно помешать Лорду добиться той власти, которая была у него тринадцать лет назад.

Фадж молча открывал и закрывал рот, как будто не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить свое негодование.

— Следующее, что необходимо предпринять — это направить послов к великанам.

— Послов к великанам? — оторопело переспросил министр. — Что это еще за безумие?

— Протяните им руку дружбы сейчас, прежде чем станет слишком поздно, — продолжал Дамблдор, — иначе Волдеморт убедит их, как он это сделал раньше, что он единственный из всех волшебников сможет вернуть им их права и свободы! То же самое касается оборотней…

— Вы... вы это серьезно? — ахнул Фадж, качая головой. — Если волшебное сообщество узнает, что я договариваюсь с великанами... с **оборотнями** … люди ненавидят их, Дамблдор... конец моей карьере...

— Вы ослеплены, любовью к своему посту, Корнелиус, — жестко заметил директор, — Вы придаете — и всегда придавали — слишком большое значение так называемой чистоте крови! Вы не понимаете, что важно не то, кем ты родился, а то, каким ты стал! Я говорю вам: сделайте то, что я сейчас предложил — и независимо от того, будете вы занимать эту должность дальше или нет, вас запомнят как величайшего и самого смелого министра магии в нашей истории. Не сделаете — и останетесь в истории как человек, который отошел в сторону и тем самым позволил Волдеморту попытаться во второй раз уничтожить мир, который мы старались восстановить!

— Вы сошли с ума, Дамблдор? — багровея, процедил министр. — Чего вы добиваетесь? Ждете, что я поверю вашим словам? На каком основании? У вас есть хоть одно доказательство?

— Если сейчас вы не начнете действовать, вскоре станет поздно.

— Не смешите меня, директор! Как, по-вашему, это вообще могло произойти, если для этого якобы _возрождения_ нужен был Гарри Поттер? — Фадж вдруг резко замолчал и сощурился. — И не стоит ли нам поподробнее расспросить мальчишку, раз уж вы так уверены в том, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть жив? Возможно, он тоже расскажет нам какую-нибудь занимательную историю?

Снейп застыл в кресле, прожигая министра напряженным взглядом. Не мог же Фадж на **самом деле** предположить, что Гарри как-то замешан в этом?

— Боюсь, я не смогу разрешить вам расспросить Гарри, — тем временем ответил Дамблдор. — Мальчик не имеет никакого отношения к возрождению Волдеморта.

— О, то есть, вы хотите сказать, что весь год в Хогвартсе ошивался Пожиратель смерти, собираясь похитить мальчишку у вас из-под носа для того, чтобы использовать его в ритуале, и в итоге, после того, как его план провалился, Сами-Знаете-Кто воскрес сам по себе? Не слишком ли это странно, директор? Зачем было организовывать похищение Мальчика-Который-Выжил, если всё удалось и без его участия? О нет, Дамблдор, не стоит считать меня дураком! Я вижу, что происходит. Вы придумали всю эту чушь про воскрешение, чтобы прибрать к рукам власть, так ведь? Хотите посеять панику среди населения, чтобы диктовать мне свои условия. Не выйдет, Дамблдор.

— Одумайтесь, Корнелиус…

— Это вам следует одуматься, Альбус. Потому что вы либо сошли с ума и пытаетесь убедить меня в невозможном, либо говорите правду и тогда, — по губам министра скользнула усмешка, — нам следует немедленно арестовать Гарри Поттера.

— Арестовать? — тихо переспросил Альбус, и в голосе его сквозила плохо скрываемая угроза. — По обвинению в чем?

— Ну как же? — продолжая нехорошо улыбаться, сказал министр. — В пособничестве Сами-Знаете-Кому.

— Да как вы можете?! — не выдержала Минерва, опалив Фаджа яростным взглядом. — Мальчик остался **сиротой** по вине Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! Думаете, он станет помогать в его возрождении по своей воле?

— Ну, если его к этому принудили, почему же он ещё не признался? — елейным голосом уточнил Корнелиус, бросив на профессора трансфигурации ядовитый взгляд.

— Потому что он в этом не участвовал, быть может? — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп.

— Или потому что мальчишка далеко не такой, кем вы его считаете, — хмыкнул министр. — Не боитесь, Дамблдор, что пригрели у себя под крылышком аспида, хм? В конце концов, не просто же так он оказался на Слизерине.

— Что вы несете, Фадж? — прошептала Минерва. — Как можно судить о ком-то по факультету, на котором он учится?

— Дело не только в том, что Слизерин оканчивают крайне сомнительные личности, конечно, — насмешливо протянул Фадж. — Всем уже давно известно, что мальчишка прогнил насквозь. Вы так просто готовы поверить Поттеру на слово, Дамблдор?

В кабинете повисла ледяная тишина, пока трое профессоров буравили самодовольно ухмыляющегося министра магии угрюмыми взглядами.

— Вы, как я вижу, большой поклонник мифотворчества Риты Скитер, мистер Фадж, — сухо заметил Дамблдор.

Министр слегка покраснел, но тут же упрямо свел брови у переносицы.

— Ну и что? — вызывающе произнес он. — Что, если я выяснил, что вы скрывали некоторые факты, касающиеся этого мальчика? Мальчишка змееуст. И все время странные заявления, сказки про похищения и василиска в школе… а ещё эти припадки...

— Я полагаю, вы говорите о стихийных выбросах? — холодно уточнил директор.

— И о них в том числе, — резко кивнул министр. — Мальчишка уничтожил огромную территорию этим его выбросом в прошлом году. Вам не приходило в голову, что он опасен? Возможно, даже невменяем? И как мы можем быть уверены, что Поттер не нападет на кого-нибудь? — он снова улыбнулся. — Арест в данном случае станет вполне разумной мерой предосторожности. К тому же, раз вы утверждаете, что возродился Сами-Знаете-Кто, — сказал он таким тоном, словно одна мысль об этом была смехотворна, — я бы запер мальчишку подальше и выбросил ключ. Не ровен час, Поттер встанет на его сторону… если уже не встал.

— Вместо того чтобы признать реальную угрозу, вы собираетесь обвинить Гарри в том, к чему он не имеет отношения? Это самый неразумный ваш шаг, Корнелиус.

— Мальчишка может разговаривать со змеями, Дамблдор, и вы все еще верите ему?

Фадж, казалось, всё больше и больше убеждался в своей правоте, понял Снейп. И если это не остановить, не ровен час, они действительно решат запихнуть Гарри в Азкабан. Беседа вдруг приняла очень опасный оборот.

— Послушайте, Корнелиус, — сказал Дамблдор, подавшись вперед, от него снова исходило ощущение угрозы. — Этот спор не имеет никакого смысла, а ваши обвинения беспочвенны…

— Не так беспочвенны, как ваши утверждения о возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого, — ехидно перебил его министр.

«Если Альбус сейчас не заткнет этого идиота, я сам его убью», — подумал Северус, встречаясь взглядом с Минервой, она, похоже, была того же мнения и смотрела на министра так, словно собиралась применить непростительное. Северус очень жалел, что Кингсли предпочел выбрать позицию наблюдателя у двери и стоял у него за спиной. Невозможно было понять, какого мнения придерживается аврор… и успеет ли среагировать, если Снейп сейчас швырнёт в министра парой проклятий?

— Вы намерены арестовать мальчика, лишь бы только не признавать очевидной угрозы? Не думаете ли, что общественность не слишком радостно воспримет этот поступок?

— Волшебники поймут, что я сделал это, чтобы обезопасить детей в Хогвартсе.

— Конечно, поймут, Корнелиус, — с убийственным спокойствием произнёс директор, — особенно, когда выяснится, что вместо того, чтобы защищать их от угрозы Волдеморта, вы арестовали невиновного ребенка.

«Не то что бы ему здесь кто-то это позволит», — ядовито подумал Снейп.

— Этому нет никаких свидетельств! — вдруг рявкнул Фадж. Лицо его побагровело. — Прекратите же твердить об этом!

— Но это правда, Корнелиус. И как бы вы ни старались, укрыться от грядущего не сможете.

— Вы либо сошли с ума, либо забыли ваше место, Дамблдор, — прошипел, сощурившись, министр. — Эти игры не доведут вас до добра.

Повисла тишина. Минерва переводила разъяренный взгляд с директора на министра, Снейп в гробовом молчании плавился от злости, а Дамблдор… Дамблдор был спокоен. Опасно, убийственно, пугающе спокоен. Он медленно откинулся на спинку кресла, не сводя с Фаджа пристального взгляда, и, поставив локти на подлокотники, соединил пальцы домиком. Лицо его приняло отстранённое выражение человека, потерявшего интерес к разговору.

— Если вы решительно намерены закрыть на все глаза, Фадж, — медленно произнёс он, — то сейчас наши пути разойдутся. Действуйте так, как сочтете нужным. А я... я тоже буду действовать так, как сочту нужным.

В голосе Дамблдора послышался намек на угрозу. Это было просто заявление, но Фадж ощетинился так, будто директор навел на него волшебную палочку.

— А теперь послушайте **вы** , Дамблдор, — зарычал он, ткнув пальцем в сторону директора. — Я всегда давал вам определенную свободу. Я очень вас уважал. Я мог не соглашаться с некоторыми вашими решениями, но я молчал. Немногие позволили бы вам взять на работу оборотня и полувеликана или без согласования с Министерством решать, что и как преподавать ученикам. Но если вы собираетесь работать против меня...

— Я собираюсь работать только против Лорда Волдеморта. — оборвал его Альбус. — И если вы тоже против него, значит, мы с вами сторонники, Корнелиус.

Фадж, какое-то время молча вертел в руках свой котелок, ни на кого не глядя, потом поднял раздраженный взгляд на директора.

— Я не знаю, чего добиваетесь вы и, — он глянул на Северуса, потом на Минерву, — ваши сотрудники, Дамблдор, но я услышал достаточно. Добавить мне нечего. Если вы и дальше намерены плести свои интриги против Министерства магии и распространять эту нелепую чушь о возрождении Того-Кого-Нельзя называть, я вынужден буду принять меры и обезопасить общество от любых сомнительных личностей. И начну я с вашего Золотого мальчика и, — он презрительно глянул на Снейпа, — ручного Пожирателя смерти.

Он поднялся с кресла, окинув взглядом всех присутствующих, после чего снова посмотрел на директора.

— Завтра я свяжусь с вами, Дамблдор, чтобы обсудить вопросы руководства школой. А сейчас, прошу меня извинить, меня ждут более важные дела в Министерстве.

Он водрузил котелок на голову и решительным шагом вышел из кабинета, Шеклболт собрался было идти следом, но в последнее мгновение помедлил на пороге:

— Вы действительно полагаете, что Он вернулся, Альбус? — по лицу аврора сложно было понять, что он думает обо всем этом.

— Я это **знаю** , Кингсли, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Больше ничего не сказав, тот кивнул и вышел вслед за министром, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Пару минут в комнате было тихо. Директор задумчиво крутил в руках чашку с чаем, разглядывая Фоукса, дремлющего на жердочке, МакГонагалл барабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, явно ожидая первой реплики, а Снейп думал. И собственные мысли ему категорически не нравились, потому что как бы его ни бесил министр, одна вещь теперь не давала ему покоя: на допросе Крауч признался, что для ритуала нужна была кровь Поттера. Очевидно, что мальчика похитить не удалось, и весь их план как будто сорвался. План, который составила варна. Та самая варна, чья кровь была использована для приготовления яда. Кровь этой же варны могла спасти жизнь Арчера. Итак. В субботу Арчер оказывается на грани смерти, а Поттер на грани отчаяния. Отчаяния настолько всепоглощающего, что мальчишка был почти не в себе, и ночью того же дня метка полностью пробуждается, свидетельствуя о воскрешении Тёмного Лорда. А утром следующего дня выясняется, что Арчер здоров. Не слишком ли странное совпадение? Северус совершенно не хотел думать о том, на что мог пойти Гарри, ради спасения лучшего друга. И не понимал, как это возможно, ведь мальчик не покидал школы.

С другой стороны, Поттер не вел себя, как человек, который принял невольное участие в воскрешении Тёмного Лорда. Он явно был удивлен выздоровлению Арчера не меньше самого Снейпа. Да и к тому же, если бы мальчишка действительно присутствовал при возрождении Волдеморта, сомнительно, что он бы смог бы это пережить и спокойно вернуться в Хогвартс после такого.

Значит, Гарри действительно не причастен? Северусу очень хотелось верить в это. И дело было совсем не в том, что он был бы зол на Поттера за этот поступок, или не понимал его мотивов. В конце концов, зная привязанность мальчика к другу, такая жертва с его стороны была бы вполне очевидна. Не то что бы Поттер **хотел** воскресить Тёмного Лорда, если он и согласился на это, то явно против своей воли. Но если идиот Фадж вцепится в безумную идею о том, что Гарри — сторонник Волдеморта, и захочет допросить мальчишку с веритасерумом… это уже будет не Азкабан. Это будет поцелуй дементора.

По спине Северуса пробежал холодок. Нет. Как бы то ни было, даже если Гарри, чтобы спасти друга, действительно помог в возрождении Волдеморта, он не позволит Министерству и пальцем тронуть мальчика. Необходимо было срочно поговорить с Поттером. Заставить его признаться во всём, и найти способ это скрыть, чтобы никто никогда не узнал о том, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил принял участие в воскрешении Тёмного Лорда.

Ход мыслей Северуса прервал негромкий голос Альбуса.

— Северус, Минерва, — он обвел взглядом двух своих профессоров, — нам предстоит очень много работы. Хоть я и ожидал от Фаджа чего-то в этом роде, но подобная реакция полностью меняет дело. Минерва, необходимо связаться с Молли и Артуром Уизли. Расскажи им, что случилось. Скажи, что я скоро сам свяжусь с ними. Но пусть Артур соблюдает осторожность. Если Фадж подумает, что я вмешиваюсь в работу Министерства...

— Конечно, Альбус…

— Нужно известить всех, кого мы сможем убедить в своей правоте, а Артур поговорит с теми в Министерстве, кто не так близорук, как Корнелиус. Так же прошу тебя в ближайшее время пригласить в школу Сириуса и Ремуса. Думаю, самое время собрать Орден… всё, что осталось от Ордена.

МакГонагалл поднялась с кресла.

— И ещё, — остановил её директор. — Попроси Хагрида как можно скорее подняться ко мне в кабинет. И, думаю, стоит пригласить мадам Максим, надеюсь, она согласится прийти как можно скорее.

Профессор молча кивнула и вышла.

Дамблдор перевел взгляд на Снейпа, и некоторое время оба в молчании смотрели друг на друга.

— Северус…

— Я помню, Альбус. Я сообщу вам, если появится информация.

— Тогда, полагаю, это всё. И, Северус, прошу тебя не рассказывать Гарри о том, что происходит. Мальчику не время знать об этом.

«А когда придёт это время? — раздраженно подумал Снейп. — Когда в его дверь вежливо постучится Тёмный Лорд?»

Вслух он, впрочем, ничего не сказал. Только нехотя кивнул и вышел из кабинета, оставляя директора одного.

  


* * *

Время сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и жизнь снова пошла своим чередом. Том потихоньку поправлялся, и Гарри при любой возможности заходил в лазарет, проверить, как тот себя чувствует, чем, кажется, начал раздражать лучшего друга. Пару раз ему составили компанию Драко и Блэйз. Ещё один раз к нему присоединилась Гермиона. Всё как будто было нормально. По официальной версии, Том пострадал, когда на них с Гарри напал лже-Грюм. Правду, не считая преподавателей, знала только Гермиона. Конечно, новость о Пожирателе смерти в Хогвартсе взбудоражила остальных куда больше, чем состояние Арчера. Сам Грюм пролежал в лазарете ещё дня три, после чего приехала Тонкс и перевезла его в специализированное отделение клиники св. Мунго. В итоге школа до конца года осталась без профессора ЗОТИ, которого теперь вынужден был заменять Снейп. Решено было оставить уроки защиты только у старших курсов, начиная с пятого, чтобы ученики могли сдать свои СОВы и ТРИТОНы без каких-либо затруднений. Расписание на скорую руку переделали, и теперь у Снейпа была возможность совмещать обе дисциплины, но пару раз в неделю его собственные уроки всё же пришлось взять на себя Эрмелинде Герхард.

Ещё через день после происшествия выяснилось, что куда-то исчез директор Каркаров. Ходили слухи, что он помогал Пожирателю в Хогвартсе, а после поимки младшего Крауча, запаниковал и сбежал, бросив своих учеников. Вечером в понедельник ему на замену приехал мрачный неразговорчивый волшебник имени которого Гарри не запомнил.

В «Ежедневном пророке» вышла статья о Пожирателях в волшебной школе, где упоминалось, что лишь присутствие авроров спасло учеников от безумного преступника. Ещё через день в газете появился некролог, посвященный Барти Краучу старшему. Естественно, там не было ни слова о том, что он сам организовал побег сына из Азкабана, только бесконечное восхваление достоинств погибшего, ведь о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак, так?

К концу недели журналисты вскользь упомянули о казни младшего Крауча, который получил свой поцелуй дементора, после чего пресса о нем благополучно забыла, полностью переключившись на Турнир и третье испытание. Лишь в самом конце статьи автор вскользь упомянул об исчезновении Риты Скитер, которая «должно быть работает над новой сенсацией». И пожелал ей удачи.

Гарри свернул газету трубочкой и бросил на журнальный столик. Отвлекаться больше стало не на что. Готовое домашнее задание лежало в тумбочке в спальне, в шахматы с Малфоем играть не хотелось, в карты с Забини — тем более. Дафна пропадала где-то с подружками. Гарри мог бы поискать Гермиону, но он с ней не разговаривал после того, как она призналась, что Пивз уничтожил карту Мародёров. Умом Гарри понимал, что Гермиона тут не виновата, но все равно почему-то на неё обиделся. Арчер, что странно, друга не поддержал, когда тот жаловался на Грейнджер, лишь пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Что поделаешь?» — после чего уткнулся в книгу. На Тома Гарри обижаться не стал, хотя очень хотелось. Том вообще вел себя немного странно. Был тихим и не разговорчивым, слушал вполуха и отвечал как-то нехотя и односложно. Поттер списывал это на плохое самочувствие, но его не оставляло неприятное ощущение, что за этим поведением кроется нечто большее. В конце концов, если бы не Гарри с его дурацким планом по разоблачению Крауча и догадкой насчет ключа, Арчер бы не оказался на грани смерти. Возможно ли, что Том винит его? Как это исправить Гарри не знал и решил дождаться, пока друга выпишут, чтобы всё с ним обсудить.

Бесцельное сидение на диване в общей гостиной Слизерина рождало в голове слишком много неприятных мыслей, в итоге Гарри вышел в коридор подземелий, подумывая отправиться на улицу к озеру и посидеть там, пока не стемнело. Задумавшись, он сам не понял, как вместо школьного двора ноги уже в который раз за последние четыре дня привели его на четвертый этаж к статуе Одноглазой Ведьмы, за которой начинался тайный ход, ведущий в Хогсмид. Гарри поднял голову, разглядывая уродливое лицо каменной колдуньи. Его каждый раз преследовало странное чувство, что он был тут совсем недавно, но когда он мог использовать тоннель? И зачем? В последний раз Поттер пользовался им в прошлом году, пока ему не разрешили посещать волшебную деревушку. С тех пор он о нём и не вспоминал. Тогда что он тут делает сейчас? Зачем приходил вчера и так же бесцельно стоял напротив статуи? На долю секунды его охватила дрожь, когда в памяти всплыла чудн _а_ я картинка: он, укрывшись под мантией-невидимкой пробирается в лаз за статуей, а за ним по воздуху плывут носилки, где лежит едва живой Том. Воспоминание вспыхнуло и угасло, оставляя после себя лишь неприятный осадок. Поттер тряхнул головой. Разве такое было когда-нибудь? Вроде бы нет…

— Привет, Гарри.

Он обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Луной Лавгуд, которая стояла в паре шагов от него. И как ей удается так тихо подкрадываться?

— Привет, — Гарри со вздохом отвернулся к каменной ведьме.

— Как Том Арчер? — Лавгуд подошла ближе и тоже с интересом воззрилась на статую, словно впервые её видела.

— Мадам Помфри обещает выписать его к выходным.

— Это хорошо, — помедлив, сказала Луна. — Сегодня утром я проснулась и почему-то подумала, что он умер.

Гарри мысленно содрогнулся.

— Нет-нет, с ним всё хорошо. Невыносим, как всегда, но здоров.

— Я рада, — Луна повернулась к нему, на её губах играла задумчивая улыбка. — Жаль только он никак не проснется.

— Но, — Поттер моргнул, — он не спит.

— Конечно же, спит, — Луна накрутила на палец прядь светлых волос.

— Я с ним только этим утром разговаривал, точно тебе говорю, для спящего он слишком ворчлив, — Поттер фыркнул.

Она обратила на него долгий взгляд.

— Он будто спит и не спит одновременно. Если он будет долго спать, то потеряется в своих кошмарах, — протянула Луна. — Очень важно его разбудить.

— Хо-хорошо, — с запинкой пробормотал Гарри, совершенно не понимая, о чем она говорит.

И откуда она знает о кошмарах?

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что он спит? — не выдержал он.

Луна пожала плечами.

— Это просто пришло мне в голову, — она помолчала. — Хочешь пойти к озеру? На закате над водой иногда появляются феи-русалки.

Поттер против воли издал приглушенный смешок.

— Это ещё что такое?

— Ну как же? — Луна улыбнулась. — Это такие крохотные русалочки с крылышками. Они живут под водой, а на закате летают низко-низко над озером.

Они не спеша побрели по коридору к лестнице. Засунув руки в карманы, Гарри шел вперед, глядя себе под ноги.

— А про огнехвостов ты что-нибудь слышала? — вдруг спросил он, сам не зная, с чего вдруг о них подумал.

— Конечно, у нас возле дома жил один, — Лавгуд мечтательно взглянула на друга. — Я кормила его фиалковыми конфетами, но папа сказал так не делать, потому что у огнехвостов…

— Хвост из пламени, — прошептал Гарри.

_«Ты уже попался в ловушку, мой дорогой огнехвост, и выхода из нее нет, попробуешь вырваться — твой друг умрет…»_ , — сказало с ухмылкой странное существо, что сидело в лодке напротив Гарри, а вокруг расстилалась безбрежная водная гладь.

Поттер вздрогнул и остановился. Когда это было? Кто это говорил ему? Он прижал ладони к вискам и сжал голову почти до боли. Почему ему кажется, будто он забыл нечто важное? И почему у него теперь постоянно болит шрам? Что произошло? И когда?

Его запястья коснулись прохладные пальцы. Гарри открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Луной. Она стояла совсем рядом, и в глубине её голубых глаз можно было разглядеть далёкие искры тревоги и какое-то невозможное понимание, словно она совершенно точно знала, что именно он чувствует.

— В тебе пробудилось что-то очень другое, Гарри, — тихо сказала она. — Оно похоже на осколок черного стекла и совсем ни чему не подходит, и от этого так больно режется. Береги его.

— Беречь? — он хмурился, не понимая, о чем она говорит.

— Отдай его тому, второму. Пусть он спрячет его у себя, пока не придет время найти этому осколку подходящее место.

— Я… я не понимаю тебя, — почти жалобно прошептал он.

— Это не важно, — качнула головой та. — Главное, чтобы **он** понял.

— Кто «он»? — выдохнул Поттер.

— Тот, кто живет за стеной цитадели, — Луна пристально смотрела в его глаза.

— Как ты… — Гарри изумленно распахнул глаза. — Ты знаешь, что это за цитадель?!

— Я знаю только то, что тот второй её охраняет.

— Но от кого?

— От всех. В цитадели живет нечто очень важное.

— Что?

Луна неопределенно повела плечом, помолчала и отвернулась, выпуская его запястье из своих пальцев.

— Идём, Гарри. Скоро стемнеет, и мы уже не сможем разглядеть фей.

Поттер мгновение стоял на месте, глядя ей вслед. Ему страшно хотелось догнать её, встряхнуть за плечи и заставить рассказать всё, что ей известно. Но он достаточно хорошо знал Луну, чтобы понимать, что эта девушка говорит лишь то, что считает нужным и когда считает нужным. Если это всё что ему сейчас необходимо услышать, большего от неё не добиться. А жаль. Потому что Гарри ни черта не понял. Со вздохом он стряхнул оцепенение и нагнал подругу.

— А ты видела этих фей-русалок хоть раз? — спросил он.

— Много раз! — её глаза восторженно блеснули. — Они так красиво мерцают в темноте…

— Это светлячки, Луна.

— Конечно же, нет, Гарри. Это феи. Просто нужно правильно смотреть.

  


* * *

К вечеру воскресенья мадам Помфри, наконец, решила, что Том достаточно здоров, чтобы выпустить его из лазарета. К этому времени ему так опостылели стены больничной палаты, что он стал почти невыносим и большую часть времени выглядел так, будто собирается кого-нибудь убить. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гарри осторожно спросил Снейпа, не стоит ли дать Арчеру нейтрализатор «Живой смерти», за что заработал исключительно подозрительный взгляд от профессора вкупе с вопросом:

— На кой дьявол ему нейтрализатор, если Арчер не спит?

— А вдруг он заснёт? — заныл Гарри. — Представляете, он будет лететь на метле и вдруг раз! И разобьётся! Или будет варить зелье и вдруг бах! И утонет в котле! Или…

— Довольно, Поттер, — резко оборвал его болтовню Снейп, ускоряя шаг, Гарри почти вприпрыжку бежал за ним по коридору.

— Ну, пожалуйста, сэр! Пожалуйста! Вдруг это опасно?!

— Мадам Помфри сказала, что посторонних зелий в крови больше нет, и это…

— А вдруг что-то осталось? Совсем малюсенькое! Вот такое вот, — мальчишка свел указательный и большой пальцы вместе, оставив между ними крошечное расстояние. — И Том возьмет и заснет! И вдруг мы не сможем его разбудить?! Ну сэр! Пожалуйста, сэр! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

В итоге Снейп сдался. Выдержать это нытье и не пришибить паршивца было невозможно. А в силу того, что Дамблдор вряд ли оценит смертоубийственные порывы своего сотрудника, пришлось выбрать меньшее из зол, и уже следующим утром Снейп вручил недовольному Арчеру противоядие. Тот смерил зелье подозрительным взглядом.

— Что это? — спокойно, но как-то слишком холодно осведомился Том.

— Нейтрализатор «живой смерти».

— Зачем он мне? — мальчишка вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Поттер боится, что вас сморит вечный сон на полпути в подземелья. Пейте, Арчер.

Тот скривился, но всё же сделал, как было велено, вернув декану опустевший флакон.

— Прекрасно. Вечером зайдете ко мне, я выдам вам план занятий, чтобы вы могли нагнать пропущенный материал.

— Благодарю, сэр.

Никакой благодарности в голосе Арчера Снейп не услышал, а вот холодная насмешка была настолько очевидна, что Северус едва баллы с него не снял. Окинув самодовольного паразита колючим взглядом, он вышел из лазарета, строя планы страшной мести.

«Я его погребу под дополнительной работой», — пообещал себе Снейп, и это немного успокоило его расшатанные нервы.

  


* * *

Гарри ждал друга у выхода из Больничного крыла; вместе они отправились на ужин, где Арчера с энтузиазмом приветствовали сокурсники. Блэйз шумно требовал подробностей схватки с Пожирателем, Малфой ворчал что-то о никудышной охране Хогвартса, в итоге ни Гарри, ни Том толком даже рассказать ничего не смогли, потому что их постоянно перебивали. За всеми этими разговорами компания слизеринцев закончила ужин и постепенно перекочевала в гостиную. Драко раскладывал на полу МаджиКо, Дафна и Миллисента спорили, выбирая фигурки своих героев, Блэйз притащил откуда-то ящик сливочного пива. Глянув на часы, Арчер тихо чертыхнулся и, сообщив, что ему нужно зайти к Снейпу, ушел, оставив сокурсников его дожидаться. Забини развалился на ковре, привалившись спиной к стоящему позади дивану.

— Итак, Гарри, ты остался один и теперь не отвертишься, — ухмыляясь, сказал он. — Как вам удалось нарваться на Пожирателя?

— Случайно, — Поттер сделал глоток сливочного пива. — Мы как бы нашли настоящего Грюма в его сундуке, а он не вовремя вернулся.

— А под какое проклятье угодил Арчер? — встрял Драко, перебирая карточки от игры.

— Не помню, но это было что-то… — Гарри поморщился, — серьезное.

— Похоже на то. Раз он неделю в лазарете провел, — Забини сочувственно покивал. — Но как вы Пожирателя смерти уложили?

— Столом зашибли, — пожал плечами Поттер.

«А еще я чуть не убил лучшего друга. Здорово, да?» — Гарри никак не мог заставить себя забыть об этом. Не мог просто сидеть тут и болтать ни о чем. Что если Том злится на него? Что если не простит?

Ну почему, чёрт побери, он не может просто радоваться, что всё хорошо?! Почему это мерзкое чувство в груди никак не проходит? Гарри сделал ещё глоток сливочного пива и отвлеченно потёр лоб, где болезненно пульсировал шрам. Том жив и это главное, так? Что-то ещё имеет значение? Нет. Значит, к дьяволу этот холод в душе!

— Слышал, Драко? — тем временем хохотнул Блэйз. — Столом!

— Как вообще возможно вырубить кого-то столом? — с легкой завистью проворчал Малфой.

Гарри лег на спину и, закинув руки за голову, расплылся в улыбке.

— Мы суперкруты.

— Вот уж точно, — поддержал Блэйз. — Пара школьников против Пожирателя! Хотел бы я увидеть это!

— А я бы хотела увидеть, на какой факультет попала, — раздался за их спинами раздражающе знакомый голос.

— Там на стене герб висит, Панси, можешь пойти прочитать, — весело предложил Забини, даже не обернувшись.

Паркинсон шагнула ближе, окинув расположившихся на ковре сокурсников презрительным взглядом.

— Вы хоть понимаете, за что их хвалите?! По их вине Барти Крауча казнили!

Повисла неприятная тишина.

— Э-э-э, нет, его казнили по его собственной вине, — осторожно напомнил Блэйз. — Он как бы людей убивал, помнишь?

— О да, — процедила она. — А ещё я помню, **кому** он служил, — она вдруг посмотрела на Малфоя. — И не только он. Вы все тут трусы и предатели, — она помолчала, переводя горящий негодованием взгляд с одного на другого. — И вы все поплатитесь.

— Панси, тебе заняться нечем? — зевнула Миллисента. — Иди книжку что ли почитай.

— О, так вы не знаете? — теперь Паркинсон смотрела на них почти с жалостью.

— Не знаем чего? — без особого интереса уточнила Дафна.

— Бедняжечки, — она улыбалась, — мне жаль вас. Мне-то отец сразу всё рассказал.

— Что рассказал? — напряженно произнёс Малфой.

— О, ты можешь спросить у своего отца, Драко, — проворковала Панси. — Уверена, он расскажет тебе нечто интересное, — она помолчала. — Если, конечно, сочтет нужным. В конце концов, нынче это очень невыгодно — дружить с Гарри Поттером. Счастливо оставаться, покойнички.

На этом она ушла в спальню, оставляя за спиной крайне озадаченных сокурсников.

— И что это было? — не понял Гарри.

— Очередной бред имени Панси Паркинсон, — закатила глаза Дафна. — Не бери в голову.

Драко в мрачном молчании смотрел на разноцветные карточки в своих руках, потом положил их обратно в коробку и поднялся на ноги.

— Что-то у меня пропало настроение играть, — пробормотал он и ни на кого не глядя вышел из гостиной.

— Побежал папочке письмо писать, — прошептала Миллисента.

— Угу, сейчас он там «наревёт» полотно футов на сто и завтра мы будем в подробностях знать, что такого до нас пыталась донести милашка-Панси, в своей очаровательно мерзопакостной манере, — Забини хмыкнул. — Так, все разобрали фигурки? Начинаем без Арчера?

— Вот ещё, — появившись словно из ниоткуда, рядом с ними уселся Том. — И упустить возможность втоптать вас в грязь, детишки?

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, — сощурившись, Блэйз начал сдавать игровые карточки.

Впервые за год Гарри проиграл в МаджиКо. Они все проиграли. Арчер, довольно ухмылялся, глядя на игровое поле, где царил полнейший хаос, а над картой парил череп с костями и подпись «полное уничтожение». В этот раз не было никакого экономического альянса. Никаких сделок и договоренностей. Каждый был сам за себя и пал жертвой яростных атак Тома. Гарри бился с ним до последнего, пока не исчерпал все ресурсы, всех своих солдат и все нервы. Арчер, кажется, задался целью растоптать его героя с особой жестокостью, не переставая при этом ехидно усмехаться и бросать колкие замечания.

— Вот и всё, — в полнейшей тишине объявил он под напряженными взглядами сокурсников. — Смерть настигла всех врагов. Я выиграл.

— Ты проиграл, — тихо сказала Дафна.

— Хм? — он перевел на неё вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты разрушил рудники, — заметил Блэйз. — Когда закончится золото, ты разоришься.

— И сжег поля, — добавила Миллисента. — И твои люди начнут умирать от голода или поднимут восстание.

— И не осталось никого, с кем можно было бы заключить альянс и торговать, — кивнула Дафна.

— Да и торговать-то нечем, — протянул Забини. — Он всё разрушил. Даже бедных коровок вырезал… коровок-то за что?

— Остались драконы, конечно, но зачем тебе драконы, если нет врагов? К тому же без Повелителя Драконов ящерки быстро выйдут из-под контроля.

— Зато я разбил всех врагов, — пожал плечами Арчер. — А значит, выиграл.

— Этот череп означает полное поражение, Том, — сказал Гарри. — То есть все проиграли… и ты тоже.

— Чушь.

— Тут так написано, — Поттер протянул другу карточку с описанием, тот раздраженно от него отмахнулся.

— Это всего лишь игра, Гарри. В реальности всё было бы гораздо проще. Вы мертвы, а я нет.

Гарри переглянулся с сокурсниками и, помедлив, выразил общую мысль:

— Том, ты ведешь себя странно.

— Да? Как жаль. Быть может, проблема в том, что я чуть не умер неделю назад? — ласково напомнил Арчер, глядя в глаза Гарри с каким-то странным выражением. Поттер молча смотрел в холодные глаза друга, чувствуя, как его покидают остатки хорошего настроения, которое он с таким трудом восстанавливал весь вечер.

Том не сердился. О нет.

Он был в ярости.

И виноват в этом был Гарри.

После игры продолжать посиделки в гостиной ни у кого желания не было, и ребята потихоньку разошлись по спальням. Гарри долго сидел на полу у камина, разглядывая оранжевые языки пламени и размышляя о том, что происходит. Так не может продолжаться. Он должен поговорить с Томом. Он обязан выяснить, что творится у него на душе. Потому что если Арчер зол на него, пусть, чёрт побери, так и скажет! Пусть обвинит в чем угодно, но не ведет себя так, словно Гарри его враг. Словно за одну ночь их дружба превратилась в ненависть. Гарри как-нибудь справится, если Том больше не захочет дружить с ним, если решит, что от их дружбы нет никакой пользы, если скажет, что она стала обременительной для него.

Но как он будет жить дальше, если Том возненавидел его?

Гарри удалось уснуть только далеко за полночь. Ему снилась тёмная дорога через лес и поваленное дерево у подножья гор. Снилось, как он ждёт кого-то у этого дерева, меряя шагами небольшую полянку, повторяя снова и снова: «Держись. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Ты только держись. Не умирай».

Вечность спустя, в круг света волшебного огонька выступает красивая женщина, одетая в белоснежную мантию. У этой женщины черные, как вороново крыло волосы, спадающие на плечи и спину мягкими волнами, и горящие безумием обсидиановые глаза, что пристально смотрят на Гарри. Она закуривает обычную маггловскую сигарету и улыбается, выдыхая облачко дыма.

— Прежде, чем ты спросишь меня, кто я…

— Я знаю, кто ты, — перебивает он, подходя ближе.

Её прекрасный облик постоянно будто поддергивается дымкой, и сквозь черты лица проступает кто-то другой, совсем на неё не похожий. С серой кожей и ярко-зелеными глазами, в которых мерцают янтарные вкрапления. Он знает кто это. Он видел его раньше в той лодке посреди океана.

— Догадливый мальчик. Как мило с твоей стороны проснуться вовремя и не опоздать на встречу со мной. Я какое-то время опасалась, что моя маленькая шалость с проникновением в твой сон не сработает. Всё же эту способность мы использовали только между собой, — она делает еще одну затяжку и выдыхает в лицо Гарри дым, он неприязненно морщится, но не отходит. — С вами, людишками, ментальная связь непредсказуема и так эфемерна, но раз уж тебе удалось пробиться в сознание разъяренного дракона, я решила, что попытать счастья стоит. Везучий ты парень…

Гарри совершенно неинтересно, как она попала к нему в сон и о какой связи говорит. Возможно, он подумает об этом потом. Если переживет эту ночь.

— Так мы идем или тут поболтаем? — раздраженно говорит он.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — мурлычет женщина. — Ну что же, готов прогуляться под луной, мой юный огнехвост?

— Да.

— Ч _у_ дно, — она бросает сигарету на землю и тушит её носком ботинка. — Полетели, мальчик мой.

На плечо Гарри опускается её ладонь и кажется, что он даже через мантию чувствует холод, исходящий от руки женщины. В следующую секунду он ощущает рывок аппарации, и мир заволакивает непроницаемая пелена тумана, за которым нет ничего. Лишь бесконечный белый мир и грохот огромных камней, которые, срываясь со стен, падают вниз и разбиваются о белую землю, превращаясь в пыль.

  


* * *

— Том?

— Хм? — Арчер скосил на него глаза, на лице у него читалась вселенская скука человека, застрявшего на уроке профессора Биннса.

Гарри и сам последние тридцать минут прикладывал неимоверные усилия, чтобы не уснуть, дрейфуя где-то между сном и явью. Он совершенно не выспался ночью и проснулся разбитым, словно и вовсе не спал. Всё утро в голове крутились обрывки сновидения, но такие неясные, что Гарри оставил попытки вспомнить, о чем был сон, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы просто не уснуть на ходу.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, если ты не против, — прошептал он, чувствуя себя странно.

Он никогда раньше не спрашивал у Арчера, можно ли с ним поговорить. Тома, казалось, такой подход тоже немного удивил, но он просто кивнул.

— После урока?

— Да, — Гарри чуть приободрился: то, что Арчер не послал его к чёрту, уже радовало. — В Выручай-комнате.

— Как скажешь, — Том пожал плечами и, подперев рукой голову, склонился над своей тетрадью, рисуя на полях непонятные закорючки, похожие на рунические символы.

Двадцать минут спустя оба подростка расположились друг напротив друга в мягких креслах. Гарри нервничал и не знал, что сказать, а Том… Том был спокоен и, кажется, терпеливо ждал, пока Поттер, наконец, соберется с мыслями. По крайней мере, он не был зол. Ну, или не выглядел таковым. Гарри вдруг понял, что совершенно не представляет, о чем тот думает, словно вмиг оборвалась та незримая связь, позволяющая им понимать друг друга без слов.

— Мы сюда помолчать пришли? — уточнил Арчер, когда Поттер так ничего и произнёс. — Не то что бы я очень хотел попасть на гербологию, но…

— Ты злишься на меня? — перебив его, выпалил Гарри.

Том мгновение просто смотрел на него:

— Злюсь? С чего ты взял, что я злюсь?

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто злишься.

— Да?

— Да. И если это так, то я… то мне, — Поттер нервно запустил пальцы в волосы, — мне жаль…

— Жаль? — Арчер вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Да! В смысле…эм, прости меня?

Теперь Том действительно выглядел растерянным.

— За что?

— Ты же чуть не погиб из-за меня! — воскликнул Гарри и, вскочив на ноги, принялся мерить шагами комнату. — Если бы не я, ты бы не отравился! Это я сказал тебе достать тритона из банки! Это была моя идея. Если бы я не подумал об этом! Не предложил… если бы я сам взял ту дурацкую банку…

— Ты бы отравился вместо меня, — спокойно заметил Арчер.

— Да, и сам был бы в этом виноват. А в итоге… в итоге, — он тряхнул головой, — в итоге ты пострадал из-за меня. И если из-за этого ты теперь так странно себя ведешь, если ты злишься или обижаешься, или, — Гарри замолчал и почти в отчаянии посмотрел на друга. — Том, ты теперь меня ненавидишь?

— Ненавижу? — несколько мгновений он смотрел на Поттера с таким выражением, словно вот-вот рассмеется. — Конечно, я не ненавижу тебя, Гарри. Что за вздор?

— Но ты так ведешь себя…

— Я просто немного не в своей тарелке, — пожал плечами тот. — Ты, быть может, и привык из года в год оказываться на пороге смерти, а я подобный опыт испытываю нечасто.

— То есть, — медленно протянул Гарри, — ты что, как бы, хм, типа шокирован?

— Возможно, — Арчер сухо улыбнулся. — Поэтому прекрати сходить с ума.

— Но мне и правда очень жаль, что ты пострадал, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Я знаю, Гарри, не нужно так себя изводить, — улыбка Тома стала чуть мягче. — Конечно, на будущее тебе стоит быть осторожнее, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё не пострадал по твоей вине, но я не злюсь на тебя.

Гарри перестал ходить из угла в угол и пристально посмотрел на друга.

«По твоей вине».

Том сказал, что не винит его, но произнёс это так, словно намеренно желал уколоть побольнее. Раньше он так никогда не делал. Но он ведь сказал, что не сердится? Обычно, если Том сердился, он честно в этом признавался. Однажды он вообще так взбесился, что чуть не стер Гарри память. Значит, раз он сейчас так говорит, то всё и правда нормально? Тогда зачем он так сказал?

— Вообще-то, это было обидно, — уязвлённо пробормотал Поттер.

— Что именно?

— Ну это твоё «по твоей вине», — он нахмурился.

— Ты сам минуту назад голосил, что во всем виноват, — напомнил друг.

— Да, но ты должен меня разубеждать! — воскликнул Гарри. — А не обвинять!

Арчер немного помолчал.

— С твоей логикой что-то серьезно не так, ты в курсе? — иронично уточнил он.

Поттер, фыркнул, расслабляясь. Да. Похоже, с Томом и правда все нормально, просто он нынче так странно шутит. Гарри снова плюхнулся в своё кресло.

— А чего ты так чудн _о_ себя вел вчера? — вспомнил он. — Я думал, мы опять заключим альянс. У меня на руках были роскошные карточки. А ты взял и всех переубивал.

Том пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится шокировать людей.

— Да, это я заметил, — Гарри скривился. — Не делай так больше.

— Почему?

Поттер отвел взгляд и свел брови у переносицы.

— Мне не понравилось играть против тебя.

Том откинулся на спинку кресла и положил локти на подлокотники, очень серьёзно взглянув на друга. Он вдруг стал казаться гораздо старше своих лет:

— Иногда приходится делать сложный выбор, Гарри. И ты либо бьешься до конца. Либо погибаешь.

— Но я не делал выбор! — фыркнул Поттер. — Ты сделал его за меня, когда решил объявить мне войну.

— Да. А ты выбрал сражаться, — напомнил Арчер. — Хотя мог сдаться на моих условиях. Тогда я пощадил бы тебя.

— Том, ты предложил мне сдать в рабство всех моих людей и отойти в сторону, освободив дорогу к рудникам Дафны. А у меня с ней был альянс, между прочим. Не очень-то честно, знаешь ли… да и не выгодно. Я с этого ничего бы не получил.

— Да. И в итоге мне пришлось убить вас обоих, — пожал плечами Том. — Это очень грустная история любви.

— То есть, по-твоему, я должен предать своих союзников, чтобы выжить самому? — нахмурился Гарри.

— В этом и заключается философия Слизерина.

— В этом заключается философия Томаса Арчера, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Она называется «я вас всех убью и буду жить один».

Том фыркнул.

— Это всего лишь игра, Гарри.

— Да, но очень часто в жизни мы поступаем так же, — грустно напомнил Поттер. — Мы всегда играли против всех. А теперь ты решил от меня отделаться, да?

— Мне просто стало интересно.

— Интересно? — не понял Гарри.

— Именно. Очень хотелось посмотреть, сильно ли ты взбесишься, — лениво протянул друг, язвительно ухмыляясь.

Поттер с минуту открывал и закрывал рот в немом ступоре.

— Ну ты… — он покачал головой, — ну ты и засранец!

Арчер невинно улыбнулся.

— Ну, возможно, я и правда немного злился из-за яда.

— А сразу нельзя было сказать?

— Нет, конечно, — Том повел плечом. — Это было бы совсем не весело.

— Но больше ты не злишься?

— Нет. Не злюсь.

— Хорошо, — Гарри устало растекся в кресле. — Ладно, проехали. У нас есть более важная проблема.

— И какая же? — полюбопытствовал Том.

— Нам нужна новая карта Мародеров!

  


* * *

Гермиона перехватила Арчера по дороге на руны.

— Привет! — поравнявшись с ним, она зашагала рядом. — Как ты?

— Не жалуюсь, — на губах Тома играла улыбка. — Гарри сказал, ты все глаза выплакала, пока я умирал. Это очень трогательно.

Грейнджер моргнула от такого странного начала разговора. Когда она навещала его в лазарете, Арчер едва ли словом с ней обмолвился.

— И с чего это вдруг такие заявления? — поинтересовалась она, ещё не зная, стоит ли обижаться.

— Просто вдруг подумал, почему ты так расстроилась? — он пожал плечами.

— Что значит «почему»? — нахмурилась Грейнджер. — Знаешь, как я испугалась? Мы думали, что ты умрешь! Я чуть с ума не сошла.

— Почему? — с любопытством повторил он.

— По-почему? Но мы же, — она осеклась. — То есть, мы же друзья, так? Разве друзья не должны переживать друг за друга?

— О, возможно, — он вдруг остановился, заглядывая ей в глаза. — А знаешь, чего друзья точно не должны делать?

— Ч-чего? — растерянно пробормотала Гермиона, смущенная тем, как близко он стоит.

— Друзья определенно **не** должны целовать друг друга, — почти прошептал Арчер, не отрывая от неё пристального взгляда, Гермиона поняла, что краснеет. — Так что как-то у нас не очень выходит дружить, да, Гермиона?

От его голоса и взгляда у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Н-но, ведь это было всего раз, и ты больше не… то есть, я хочу сказать…

Он подался вперед, мягко касаясь губами её губ. Гермиона застыла, забыв как дышать. Мгновение спустя она почувствовала, как его руки скользнули по её талии, прижимая ближе. По телу прокатилась волна жара. Стараясь справиться с дрожью, она подняла руки, обнимая его за шею, запуская пальцы в его мягкие волосы. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Только тепло его тела и чувство его губ на её губах. Жар в груди нарастал, и сердце колотилось так быстро, словно готово было разорваться. Ей казалось, что от переизбытка чувств она может лишиться сознания, а Том и не думал останавливаться. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он прервал поцелуй и чуть отстранился. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на её талии, а лицо было так близко, что она чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже.

— З-зачем это было? — едва слышно прошептала она.

Арчер улыбнулся.

— Хотел доказать свою теорию, — его голос звучал неизменно спокойно, лишь в глубине глаз искрилось веселье и что-то ещё… какая-то эмоция, Гермионе совсем непонятная.

— Какую теорию? — она чуть нахмурилась.

— Что мы с тобой никак друзьями быть не можем, — с притворным огорчением вздохнул он. — Друзья так друг друга не целуют.

— Дурак, — с тихим смешком сказала она. — Это мне было и так понятно.

— Тогда кто же мы друг другу, хм?

— Мы, — Гермиона несмело улыбнулась, — нечто большее?

Он помолчал, глядя на неё всё с тем же странным выражением.

— Возможно, — задумчиво заключил он. — Так почему же ты так плакала, когда я умирал?

Она отвела взгляд и очень тихо произнесла:

— Потому что это было слишком больно.

— Больно?

— Да, — Гермиона хмыкнула, снова взглянув в его глаза, которые были так близко, что она могла разглядеть в них своё отражение. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но в этом мире есть пара людей, которым будет совсем не все равно, если ты… — она помолчала, подбирая слово, ей не хотелось говорить «умрешь», — если ты исчезнешь.

Он вдруг нахмурился и отступил на шаг. Огонь, пылающий в его глазах, пропал. Арчер казался потерянным, словно вспомнил что-то очень важное, и это что-то встревожило его.

— Том? — девушка забеспокоилась, что сказала что-то не так. — Всё хорошо?

— Хм? — он взглянул на неё, так будто впервые увидел, а через секунду это потерянное выражение сменилось маской спокойного равнодушия. — О да. Думаю, нам пора. Урок вот-вот начнётся.

— Ох, Мерлин! — спохватилась Грейнджер. — Я совсем забыла!

Том негромко рассмеялся и, взяв её за руку, повел за собой. Гермиона переводила оторопелый взгляд с их соединенных рук на его профиль.

— Скажи, Том…

— Хм?

— Почему сейчас?

— Почему?

— Да, — она закусила губу, стесняясь сформулировать вопрос, но все же пояснила: — почему ты решил заговорить о наших отношениях именно сейчас? И, м-м-м, не только **заговорить**.

Он помолчал, размышляя над ответом.

— Знаешь, когда возвращаешься с того света, на многие вещи начинаешь смотреть несколько иначе, — наконец, признался он с задумчивой улыбкой на губах.

— О, — только и сказала Гермиона.

Том, конечно, не умер на самом деле, но похоже о пережитом опыте у него остались не самые приятные воспоминания. Интересно, помнит ли он что-то о тех двенадцати часах своей медленной смерти? Но об этом спросить она не решилась и вместо этого только сказала:

— Если ты захочешь поговорить об этом, то…

— Поговорю об этом с Гарри, — перебил её Том.

— А я что, не сгожусь на роль слушателя? — оскорбилась девушка.

— Нет, конечно, — он иронично взглянул на неё.

— И почему же, позволь узнать?

— Ну, во-первых, ты постоянно всех перебиваешь…

— Ничего подобного! — воскликнула Гермиона и, наткнувшись на его насмешливый взгляд, смущенно пробормотала. — Ну, если только иногда.

— А во-вторых, — невозмутимо продолжил он, — я не хочу тебя шокировать своими рассказами.

— Я не настолько нежная, знаешь ли…

— И всё же.

— Ты меня иногда просто до ужаса раздражаешь, — проворчала она.

— Я в курсе, — Арчер улыбнулся. — И именно за это ты меня и любишь.

Гермиона фыркнула и отвернулась, принципиально решив ничего на это не отвечать.

  


* * *

Дни пролетали почти незаметно. На улице потеплело, закончились дожди, и выглянуло приветливое июньское солнце. Всё больше времени ученики Хогвартса проводили на улице, гуляя или готовясь к экзаменам. Гарри, как все участники Турнира, был освобожден от экзаменов, и пока остальные, нервничая, отвечали на тесты или писали эссе, он листал книги по чарам, выискивая заклинания, которыми можно было бы нашпиговать новую карту Мародёров. О третьем испытании он даже не думал. По словам Бэгмена, от чемпионов требовалось пройти лабиринт, что, по мнению Поттера, было куда проще, чем обойти дракона или час проторчать под водой в ледяном озере. Он с самого начала не ставил своей целью победить в Турнире, так что если кто-то его опередит, то он не сильно опечалится. Разумеется, приз в тысячу галеонов был не лишним, но мысль о деньгах достаточным стимулом к победе не была. Конечно, оставались его сокурсники, которые ожидали от него победы, но… честно? Плевать он хотел на их ожидания. Поэтому почти всё свободное время Гарри проводил, составляя список чар для карты или штудируя дневники Слизерина. У него уже сложилось кое-какое понимание последовательности зашифрованного повествования, но на то, чтобы всё собрать воедино требовалось время, которого вдруг оказалось хоть отбавляй, и терпение, которого как раз не очень хватало.

Примерно через неделю после того, как Тома выпустили из лазарета, Гарри все же снизошел до того, чтобы сменить гнев на милость в отношении Гермионы, и теперь они втроем, включая Тома, разбирались с заклинаниями для новой карты. По крайней мере, в те редкие моменты, когда девушка не была занята подготовкой к экзаменам, а Том не торчал в своём элитном Слизеринском клубе. Что за беседы там велись, Гарри не знал, потому что бросил туда ходить ещё зимой, но так как Арчер частенько возвращался в приподнятом настроении, можно было заключить, что его эта тягомотина увлекала. Такие дни, как правило, Гарри проводил у озера в компании Дафны, помогая ей учить материал к экзаменам или обсуждая ее планы на лето. О своих планах Гарри пока не знал. По идее, он должен был переехать к Сириусу, но крёстный об этом не говорил, а Поттер решил не спрашивать. Блэк вообще в последнее время редко выходил на связь и лишь вскользь упоминал, что занят какими-то важными делами, но так и не рассказал какими, из чего Гарри заключил, что это либо что-то скучное, либо его просто не касается. В конце концов, должна же быть у Сириуса какая-то личная жизнь? Только вот не означает ли это, что летом Гарри опять придется ехать к Дурслям?

Поттер тоскливо вздохнул, разглядывая плывущие по небу облака и думая о полетах. Как было бы сейчас здорово — перекинуться в птицу и покружить над школой… но он опасался делать это днём, когда был риск попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Что ж, если его опять сошлют к Дурслям, в этом будет один плюс: он сможет летать хоть дни напролет, и всем будет плевать. А вот если он будет жить у Сириуса, придется как-то выкручиваться и незаметно сбегать… хотя, с другой стороны, его крёстный и сам был незарегистрированным анимагом, вполне возможно, Гарри может рассказать ему свой маленький секрет, не опасаясь разоблачения. Вот было бы здорово…

Гарри закатал рукава рубашки, устроился поудобнее на траве и, подложив под голову свернутую в плотный валик мантию, закрыл глаза. Пригревшись на солнышке, он задремал. Пение птиц и тихий плеск воды стихли, сменившись густой ночной тишиной.

Он стоял на пригорке, у подножья которого мирно дремала небольшая деревушка. В некоторых окнах горел свет, но большинство домов были погружены во мрак. Похоже, была глубокая ночь. В прохладном воздухе витали запахи трав, смолы и костра. Гарри огляделся, но ничего особенного в темноте разглядеть не удалось, лишь неподалеку слышался шум воды, словно где-то поблизости протекала река. Потеряв интерес к пейзажу, он обернулся к высоким ржавым воротам, стянутым цепью и закрытым на замок. За воротами, почти теряясь в сухой траве, начиналась узкая дорожка, ведущая к огромному особняку. Даже в темноте можно было разглядеть, что дом очень старый, и выглядит так, словно долгие годы тут никто не жил: окна заколочены, черепица с крыши местами осыпалась, а фасада почти не видно за буйно разросшимся плющом. Чуть дальше, за особняком, виднелись верхушки покосившихся надгробий, спускающихся вниз к тёмной черте леса.

«Ну и место», — мрачно думал Гарри, отстранённо наблюдая, как высокая женщина в белой мантии легко сорвала цепь с ворот и толкнула рукой одну из створок, которая, издав отвратительный скрежет, чуть приоткрылась, давая возможность пройти на территорию поместья.

— Гадкое место, я знаю, — проворчала женщина, шагая вперед по дорожке. — Просто декорация к фильму ужасов. Но другого найти не удалось. А мой прекрасный домик в Аберфелди ты очень невежливо разрушил, так что… Я подумывала переехать к Краучу, но у него там не дом, а проходной двор! Только представь! Все шляются, как к себе домой, совершенно нерабочая атмосфера: ни человека убить, ни ритуал спланировать, — она передернула плечами и досадливо цокнула языком.

Не очень вслушиваясь в её болтовню, Гарри озирался по сторонам. Вокруг, похоже, не было ни души. Невдалеке он заметил небольшой домик, в котором, должно быть, жил когда-то садовник, или сторож. Света в окнах не было, приоткрытая дверь, жалостливо поскрипывая, качалась на ветру. По спине Поттера пробежал холодок. Казалось, будто некто, живущий в этом домике, вышел однажды на несколько минут, но так и не вернулся обратно. Гарри покосился на женщину впереди. Интересно, имеет ли она какое-то отношение к исчезновению этого человека? Неожиданно его посетила мысль: «А что если напасть на неё сейчас? Вот просто взять и ударить в спину проклятьем? Каким угодно, лишь бы обездвижить? Обездвижить, забрать кровь и сбежать».

Он в пол-оборота глянул на плывущие за ним по воздуху носилки. Ему ведь нужна не только кровь. Нужно успеть приготовить противоядие. Значит, вызвать Виви. Домовик сейчас в лазарете, изображает Тома и поддерживает трансфигурационные чары, которые Гарри наложил на одеяло, чтобы оно приняло его собственное обличие. Так, любой заглянувший в палату человек мог подумать, что Поттер просто спит на соседней кровати. На то, чтобы аппарировать сюда, Виви нужна всего пара секунд. Никто даже не заметит, что Гарри и Тома нет в школе. Домовик перенесет их с Томом к Хогвартсу и поможет добраться до Больничного крыла, а оттуда Гарри позовет Снейпа или мадам Помфри, чтобы они приготовили противоядие. Это ведь не займет много времени? Сможет ли он? Успеет ли? А если нет? Он слишком ясно осознавал последствия. А вдруг получится? Тогда не нужно будет участвовать в ритуале. И Том будет жить. А с объяснениями того, где он достал кровь Варны, Гарри разберется. Что-нибудь придумает.

Стоит попробовать.

Он чуть развел руки в стороны, концентрируясь, когда заметил впереди какое-то движение — им навстречу торопливо шагал невысокий полный человечек. Гарри скривился. Слишком рискованно. Он чуть встряхнул пальцами, разгоняя волны формирующейся магии, после чего засунул руки в карманы мантии. Женщина с улыбкой обернулась к Поттеру.

— А вот и Питер бежит нас встречать, правда, милый питомец?

Гарри ничего не ответил, глядя себе под ноги. Виски сжало осознание неизбежности. У самой двери женщина помедлила, дожидаясь, когда Гарри подойдет ближе, и широко улыбнулась, обнажая ряд острых клыков; на мгновение сквозь её внешность проступили черты чужого лица, покрытого тонкими линиями витиеватого узора на серой коже, в глазах блеснули янтарные искры:

— Ну что ж, Гарри, добро пожаловать в дом Риддлов, — объявила она и потянула на себя тяжелую дверь, за которой зиял черный провал дома.

В нос ударил запах плесени, отсыревшей древесины и отвратительный смрад гниющей плоти. Юноша отшатнулся. К горлу подступила тошнота. А в следующее мгновение он открыл глаза.

Над головой неторопливо плыли облака, справа с тихим плеском на берег накатывали волны школьного озера, в Запретном лесу звенело многоголосье птиц. Безлюдная, черная ночь и заброшенный особняк с заколоченными окнами таяли в памяти, оставляя после себя лишь блеклое, туманное воспоминание о холоде и чувстве неотвратимо приближающейся беды.

  


* * *

В день Турнира во время завтрака за слизеринским столом было особенно шумно. Совиная почта принесла Гарри открытку от Хельги с пожеланием удачи. Из короткой сухой записки особенно запоминающейся была фраза: «Постарайся не умереть». У Гарри потеплело на сердце, тем более что её письмо оказалось единственной посылкой. От Сириуса Поттер послания не получил, что его немного задело. Следом за письмами от друзей и родных, в зал, как обычно, прилетели почтовые совы с новым номером «Ежедневного пророка».

Малфой, как и многие в зале, развернул свой экземпляр и застыл, лицо его посерело. Голоса за столами стихали, по мере того, как ученики вчитывались в статью. Поттер старался происходящее игнорировать, что было несколько сложно, учитывая бесчисленные взгляды, которые бросали на него окружающие.

— Ну и что там опять? — вздохнул он, взглянув на Тома.

Арчер глянул на него поверх газеты и, помедлив, протянул ему свежий номер. Гарри развернул газету и увидел собственное фото под огромным заголовком: « _ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР НЕЗДОРОВ И ОПАСЕН!»_

— Уже интересно, — пробормотал он, вчитываясь в содержание очередной скандальной статьи:

_«Мальчик, сокрушивший Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, сейчас не здоров и, возможно, опасен, — сообщает наш специальный корреспондент Мелинда Краш»._

_-_ Кто такая Мелинда Краш? — Поттер обернулся к сокурсникам, Забини скривился:

— До недавнего времени была ассистенткой Скитер, кофе ей таскала, а теперь, когда Рита ушла в подполье, выбилась на самую верхушку и похоже наслаждается, — он снова уткнулся взглядом в газету, Гарри, помедлив, продолжил читать:

_« Недавно стали известны тревожные факты, касающиеся странного поведения Гарри Поттера. Эти факты вызывают серьезные опасения: сможет ли он дальше участвовать в столь трудном соревновании, как Турнир Трех Волшебников, и даже вообще учиться в школе Хогвартс._

_Эксклюзивная информация, полученная «Ежедневным пророком», подтверждает, что у Поттера случаются припадки магического характера, имеющие разрушительные последствия. Доподлинно известно, что именно нестабильная магия Мальчика-Который-Выжил стала причиной уничтожения огромной территории близ Аберфелди. Количество пострадавших до сих пор неизвестно»._

Гарри вдруг понял, что бледнеет. Об этом же никто не должен был знать! Его стихийные выбросы до сих пор оставались тайной! Откуда у них такая информация?! И о каких пострадавших речь? Там же никого не было! Он снова опустил взгляд на статью:

_«Поттер по сей день утверждает, что был похищен варной — магическим существом, которое якобы служит Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Что уже звучит смехотворно, дорогие читатели! Давайте вспомним, кто же такие варны. Варны — это Перевертыши. Волшебные существа, полностью истребленные в конце 19 века. Среди варн было широко распространено людоедство. Основным источником пищи считались магглы или маги. Особенностью этих существ являлась способность принимать обличие любого человекоподобного существа, (после полного поглощения тела жертвы) перенимая его воспоминания и черты характера. Отделом регулирования магических популяций им была причислена категория «А» за чрезмерную жестокость, изворотливость и непредсказуемость. Приказом Министерства магии от 12 февраля 1840 года было принято решение о полной ликвидации вида, как опасного и нежелательного элемента магического сообщества._

_Итак, господа, все наши исторические сводки утверждают, что ни одной варны в живых не осталось, так что же выходит? Гарри Поттер воспользовался этой информацией, чтобы приписать вымышленному волшебному существу все эти преступления? Но для чего? Что скрывает Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Очевидно, что свое похищение он ловко инсценировал. Эту же информацию подтверждает невольная свидетельница событий Мелисса Хант, отчисленная из Хогвартса. За что, спросите вы, директор избавился от ни в чем не повинной девочки? И что же на самом деле произошло в Хогвартсе в прошлом году?_

_Как сообщают наши достоверные источники, отклонения магического характера были обнаружены у Поттера ещё на первом курсе, но руководство школы не предприняло никаких мер, чтобы изолировать опасного студента. По сей день Мальчик-Который-Выжил находится среди остальных учеников школы, в то время как его магия становится все опаснее. Медики так же утверждают, что эти так называемые магические всплески напрямую связаны с эмоциональным состоянием мальчика и, по-видимому, напрямую влияют на его психику._

_Ведущие специалисты больницы магических болезней и травм Святого Мунго полагают, что мозг Поттера, возможно, пострадал во время нападения Сами-Знаете-Кого, и что эти приступы — проявление застарелой психической нестабильности._

_— Возможно даже, что он инсценирует все эти нападения и сам верит в их реальность, как верит в реальность вымершего магического существа, — заявил один из специалистов. — Известно, что это один из многих факторов серьезного психического расстройства._

_«Ежедневному пророку» удалось выяснить некоторые тревожные обстоятельства, касающиеся Гарри Поттера, которые директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор утаил от магической общественности._

_— Поттер — змееуст, — сообщила нам Мелисса Хант. — Пару лет назад в замке был совершен ряд нападений на учащихся. Многие подозревали в них Поттера. Однажды он в приступе ярости приказал змее напасть на одну из учениц. Но тогда все это замяли. Похоже, стремление к власти может толкнуть его на что угодно._

_Парселтанг, т. е. способность разговаривать со змеями, давно считается одним из видов Темных искусств. Не зря самый известный змееязычный маг современности — Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Член Лиги Защиты от Темных Искусств, пожелавший остаться неназванным, заявил, что, по его мнению, необходимо возбудить расследование в отношении всех змееязычных волшебников._

_— Лично я, — сказал он, — испытываю большое недоверие к каждому, кто умеет разговаривать со змеями, поскольку этих тварей часто используют в самых зловещих видах черной магии, и они традиционно ассоциируются со злом в чистом виде._

_И, конечно, люди с такими отклонениями не могут не обладать склонностью к насилию._

_«Он вечно требует себе всеобщего внимания, — призналась Мелисса. — Но стоит приглядеться, и становится понятно, что это обычное лицемерие. Поттер — победитель Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, золотой мальчик и примерный ученик — это фальшивка»._

_Альбусу Дамблдору следует серьезно подумать, допускать ли такого ученика к участию в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Существует опасность, что Поттер, обуреваемый безрассудным стремлением выиграть, захочет прибегнуть к Тёмным искусствам, или, что страшнее, к своей разрушительной магии, ведь сегодня вечером заключительное состязание Турнира, и мальчик может сорваться. Не закончится ли это так же трагично, как и прошлогодняя история в Аберфелди?»_

Гарри отложил газету и некоторое время ни на кого не смотрел. До этого статьи лишь без конца твердили, что он изворотливый слизеринец который просто пытается привлечь к себе внимание, но сейчас…

О магии Гарри было известно очень ограниченному кругу людей, и никто из них не стал бы передавать прессе такие сведения. Дамблдор и Снейп так носились с этими его выбросами, что даже ему рассказать боялись. Помфри соответственно сообщила только директору и декану. Эрмелинда не могла рассказать из-за клятвы целителей. Том и Гермиона в жизни бы его так не подставили, тогда откуда…. Хотя, остается ещё министр Фадж. Но зачем ему это?

Гарри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со своим деканом. Снейп выглядел так, словно с легкостью мог убить человека. Дамблдора за столом преподавателей не было. МакГонагалл, сминая в побелевших пальцах газету, смотрела на Снейпа с каким-то особым выражением, словно одним взглядом пыталась сообщить ему нечто важное.

Гарри вдруг понял, что в последний раз так гадко себя чувствовал в начале года, когда Кубок выбрал его четвертым чемпионом. Очень медленно, почти нехотя, он повернул голову к своим сокурсникам. Выглядели они не слишком жизнерадостно. И все до единого, наблюдали за каждым его движением, так словно он мог в любую минуту взбеситься и всех переубивать.

Драко негромко прочистил горло и, подперев рукой голову, задумчиво посмотрел за сокурсника:

— Ну так и что, Поттер? — лениво протянул он. — Как себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, ты нас не покусаешь?

Блэйз хрюкнул, кто-то из ребят засмеялся, Гарри чуть расслабился:

— Не переживай, Малфой, я кусаюсь только в полнолуние, — в тон ему ответил Поттер. — Ну знаешь, убегаю в пижаме в лес и представляю, что я оборотень.

— То-то мне кажется, кто-то в спальне по углам гадит, — весело вздохнул Забини.

— О нет-нет-нет, — Гарри уже откровенно смеялся, — это не я! Это вымышленная варна!

— Вот же напридумывают, — покачала головой Дафна.

— Поттер, ты только предупреди, когда у тебя обострение начнется, чтобы мы всем факультетом эвакуировались, — добавил от себя Нотт.

— Тогда уж всем Хогвартсом, — хохотнул Блэйз. — А то мало ли…

Гарри, наконец, от души рассмеялся. Слизеринцы в большинстве своем были ужасными эгоцентриками с кучей странностей. Злые, кичливые, вредные, раздражающе самодовольные, жадные, скрытные, изворотливые лицемеры, которые во всем ищут личную выгоду… но… как же он иногда их любил!

Увы, об остальных факультетах сказать того же он не мог. Когда он окинул быстрым взглядом столы других домов, его встретили настороженные, опасливые взгляды. Пожалуй, лишь несколько гриффиндорцев, в число которых, что удивительно, входил Рон Уизли, послали ему в ответ сдержанные улыбки, желая подбодрить и как-то уверить, что они ничуть не поверили новой выдумке прессы. Луна, похоже, вообще не обратила внимания на статью и царящее вокруг напряжение, увлеченно что-то читая в журнале «Придира». Луну Гарри тоже любил. Луна жила в мире, где существовали нарглы и феи-русалки, но не издавался «Ежедневный пророк». И это был прекрасный, безмятежный мир.

  


* * *

После завтрака, Гарри перехватил в коридоре Снейп и, быстро убедившись, что всё нормально, и тот не собирается немедленно впадать в уныние и «забиваться в свою излюбленную раковину боли и отчаяния», строго велел придерживаться выбранной им линии поведения и делать вид, что вся эта статья — бред сумасшедшего. После чего быстро удалился на верхние этажи, а Гарри остался стоять посреди коридора, немного растерянно глядя вслед декану. Создавалось такое ощущение, что Снейп знает больше, чем говорит. И что самое главное, он точно знает, кто и зачем выдал прессе подробности о магии Гарри. Додумать эту мысль он не успел, потому что его уже нагнали сокурсники.

— Эй! — окликнул его Блэйз. — У нас через десять минут экзамен по истории магии, ты собираешься идти?

— Нет, — Поттер зевнул, — я лучше…

В этот миг к ним подошла жутко взвинченная профессор МакГонагалл.

— Поттер, все участники Турнира собираются после завтрака в комнате, примыкающей к залу.

— Но ведь соревнование начнется вечером, — удивился Гарри.

— Конечно, Поттер. В комнате собрались семьи участников Турнира. Они приглашены посмотреть последнее состязание. И ты сегодня сможешь провести со своими родными весь день.

С этими словами она торопливо зашагала прочь, в том же направлении, где до этого скрылся Снейп.

Гарри и его сокурсники недоуменно смотрели ей вслед.

— У тебя есть родственники, Поттер? — с любопытством спросил Драко.

— Насколько мне известно — нет, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Дурсли же не считаются?

Он вопросительно взглянул на Тома, тот пожал плечами:

— Мне мало верится, что они бы сюда по собственному желанию приехали.

— Вот и мне, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ну что ж, пойду, посмотрю, что это за родня, — он махнул друзьям рукой: — Удачи на экзамене.

Когда Гарри вернулся в Большой зал, тот уже почти опустел. Поттер заметил, как Флер Делакур поднялась из-за стола Рейвенкло и, догнав Седрика, прошла в соседнюю комнату. Сразу за ними медленно, чуть сутулясь, двинулся Крам. Гарри неторопливо побрел за остальными чемпионами, размышляя, кто же мог к нему приехать. Не то что бы у него действительно была семья, но вдруг…

— Сириус! — он переступил порог и остановился, чувствуя, как по губам расползается радостная улыбка.

— Сюрприз! — широко улыбаясь, крестный пересек комнату, подходя к Гарри, и весело взлохматил волосы у того на голове. — Как поживаешь, Сохатик?

— Хорошо, рад тебя видеть!

Поттер окинул взглядом комнату. Седрик с родителями стояли в паре ярдов от них, в дальнем углу Крам быстро разговаривал по-болгарски с матерью и отцом. В другом углу щебетала по-французски Флер со своей матерью. Ее младшая сестренка Габриэль стояла рядом, держась за мамину руку.

— Тонкс тоже хотела приехать, но в Аврорате завал, а Ремус… — Сириус хмыкнул. — Ну ты знаешь Ремуса, он опять напридумывал себе каких-то ужасов и притворился, что очень занят, — крёстный цокнул языком, совершенно не одобряя затворнический образ жизни лучшего друга. — Ну что? Проведешь своему старому крёстному экскурсию по замку, а? — предложил Блэк.

— Можно подумать, ты тут чего-то ещё не видел! — со смехом закатил глаза Гарри, но все же развернулся на каблуках, и они вместе с Сириусом двинулись к двери в Большой зал. Поравнявшись с семейством Диггори, Гарри поймал неприязненный взгляд отца Седрика, но тот, ничего ему не сказав, отвернулся к сыну. Поттер мысленно поежился. Просто отлично. Теперь его ненавидят не только обитатели Хогвартса, но и все, кто находятся вне его стен. Должно быть, в случае с Амосом Диггори, дело в статьях психованной Скитер, которая удосужилась брякнуть, будто Гарри — единственный чемпион Хогвартса...

Несмотря на гадкую статью преемницы Скитер и неприязненные взгляды окружающих, Гарри как-то умудрился прекрасно провести утро с крёстным. Сириус без конца вспоминал школьные годы, развлекая Поттера забавными историями о проделках Мародеров и показывая различные местечки на территории Хогвартса, где они гуляли. В итоге вышло, что экскурсию скорее проводил Блэк, таская крестника по школе, а не наоборот. Они прогулялись к Гремучей иве, заглянули на поляну фестралов, Сириус даже показал Гарри, где они бродили в полнолуние в обликах животных, после чего оба устроились на берегу озера, наслаждаясь тишиной и хорошей погодой.

— Ну как? — Сириус улыбался, хотя Гарри хорошо видел беспокойство, скрытое за этой улыбкой. — Ты готов к последнему испытанию?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Вроде того.

— Не переживай, ты справишься.

— Да я и не переживаю, — Поттер зевнул.

Блэк насмешливо хмыкнул, глянув на крестника, и отвернулся, разглядывая зеркальную гладь озера. Гарри казалось, что тот чем-то встревожен, но спрашивать не решался. Что-то подсказывало Поттеру, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Гарри, — вдруг очень тихо и как будто напряженно сказал Блэк, чуть повернув к нему голову. — Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем… — Гарри скосил на него глаза и вопросительно поднял брови. — Когда… хм, — Сириус прочистил горло, — на третьем испытании участникам нужно будет пройти лабиринт и первыми добраться до Кубка. Кубок — зачарованный портал. Как только ты его коснёшься, он перенесет тебя к выходу из лабиринта, и это будет означать окончательную победу.

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё не очень понимая, к чему ведет Сириус.

— Да, это я знаю.

— Ну да, — Блэк вздохнул. — Так вот, если… если тебе удастся обойти остальных чемпионов и первым добраться до цели, я прошу тебя… прошу не прикасаться к Кубку.

Поттер мгновение растерянно смотрел на крёстного.

— Почему? — его глаза распахнулись во внезапном понимании: — Постой, это из-за того что рассказал Крауч? Что он хотел заколдовать Кубок так, чтобы тот перенёс меня куда-то ещё?

— Да. И я знаю, что его сто раз уже перепроверили, и что профессора будут следить за игрой, и что Пожирателя арестовали, но всё же, Гарри, я **очень тебя прошу** не прикасаться к Кубку.

Поттер немного помолчал, в задумчивости выдергивая из земли травинки, потом с улыбкой посмотрел на крёстного:

— Хочешь попросить меня не выигрывать Турнир? — шутливо уточнил он.

— Гарри, я серьезно.

— Ага. Ты же Сириус Серьёзный.

Уголки губ Блэка дрогнули в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

— Вот только не нужно этих бородатых шуточек, — он закатил глаза. — Я, между прочим, пытаюсь тут быть ответственным взрослым, а ты все портишь, — он в притворном недовольстве свел брови у переносицы, Гарри рассмеялся.

— О, да брось, Сириус! Ты не под той звездой родился, чтобы быть строгим.(1)

— Умник, — Блэк все-таки засмеялся.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за крёстным. Несмотря на то, что внутреннее напряжение частично его покинуло, Сириус все равно казался слишком обеспокоенным.

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что что-то может пойти не так? — осторожно спросил Поттер.

— Зная, что где-то на свободе бродит безумная варна, которая решила возродить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — он фыркнул. — Да запросто!

— Но мы же сорвали их планы.

— Это не означает, что Шакал не найдет другого способа осуществить задуманное.

— Он не настолько предсказуем, чтобы попытаться провернуть один и тот же трюк дважды, Сириус, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Так что я не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться из-за Кубка.

Блэк немного помолчал.

— И всё же, Гарри, зачем тебе вообще эта победа? Ты сам говорил, что тебе все равно, выиграешь ты или проиграешь. Так за каким чёртом тогда лишняя морока?

Он смерил крёстного подозрительным взглядом.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты чего-то не договариваешь, а? — протянул он.

— Не договариваю? — Сириус издал смешок. — С чего ты взял?

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Конечно. Я переживаю за тебя.

— Хм, — Поттер молча разглядывал улыбающееся лицо Блэка, потом со вздохом решил оставить тему: — Так чем ты занимался всё это время?

— О, да всяким, ну знаешь, разным, — Блэк пожал плечами. — После двенадцати лет в Азкабане внезапно накапливается куда дел.

— О, — Гарри затих. — А я… ты знаешь, я всё думал, хм… ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я жил с тобой? — он неуверенно глянул на крёстного, ожидая какой-нибудь неловкой паузы или виноватого взгляда с последующим: «Извини, Гарри, но я тут внезапно передумал».

Вместо этого серые глаза вспыхнули энтузиазмом.

— Ну конечно! Ты себе представить не можешь, какой домик я умудрился нам отхватить! Просто блеск! Особенно после ремонта роскошно смотрится. А это квиддичное поле на заднем дворе…

— Квиддичное поле?! Ты все-таки сделал квиддичное поле?!

— Да-да, Сохатик, самое настоящее квиддичное поле! Можем хоть всё лето напролет играть.

— Здорово! — Гарри почти подскочил от восторга. — А какая у меня будет комната?

— Там их восемь штук, приятель, выберешь ту, которая больше всего понравится.

— Точно, ты же говорил! — он вспомнил, как крёстный упоминал об этом в прошлом году. — Круто! Скорее бы увидеть твой новый дом!

— Не мой, Гарри, — Блэк тепло улыбнулся. — Наш.

— Наш, — Поттер почти зажмурился от удовольствия. — Это потрясающе звучит.

— Ну ещё бы. Вот увидишь, тебе там понравится. Ещё месяц и можно будет переезжать.

Пьянящий восторг в душе подростка внезапно угас.

— **Месяц**?! Но… Сириус,…а где же мы будем жить до августа?

Блэк неуютно повел плечами и, запустив пальцы в волосы, отвел взгляд.

— Ну, я думал потеснить Лунатика, пока он там совсем не одичал.

— Мы будем жить у Ремуса? — Гарри моргнул.

— Я — да. А тебе лучше побыть у Дурслей, — уже совсем тихо сказал Сириус.

— Что?! Но… почему?

— Там безопасно.

— Сириус…

— Гарри, честно, я уже кучу вариантов перебрал, но там тебе пока будет лучше всего, — пробормотал Блэк.

— Это ты так думаешь, или директор Дамблдор?! — запальчиво осведомился Поттер.

— При чем тут Дамблдор? — тут же вскинулся Блэк.

— При том, что это он постоянно твердит, будто мне у Дурслей будет **лучше**!

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты с ними не ладишь, — вздохнул Блэк. — И, Мерлин свидетель, меня от этой семейки воротит, но на какое-то время тебе стоит покинуть волшебный мир.

— Почему?!

— Тут становиться небезопасно.

— Тут **всегда** было небезопасно, Сириус!

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь…

— Так объясни мне!

— Я… — Блэк осекся и мрачно уставился в сторону, — это сложно объяснить. Но, Гарри, пойми, если бы я смог найти другой вариант… — он умоляюще посмотрел на крестника и поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь: — Слушай, это всего на месяц. **Пожалуйста** , Сохатик.

Поттер несколько мгновений угрюмо молчал и, наконец, шумно выдохнул:

— Ладно. Месяц можно и потерпеть.

— Если удастся, я заберу тебя даже раньше, — с жаром пообещал Блэк, — даю слово!

— Да, хорошо, — Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не отмахнуться от крестного и поднялся на ноги. — Идем, — проворчал он, — скоро обед, а у меня ещё дела есть, пока не началось это дурацкое испытание, — Гарри побрел вперед по тропинке, ведущей к замку, когда внезапная догадка заставила его резко остановиться, и Сириус, что шел прямо за ним, чуть не врезался в крестника.

— Гарри? Что…

— Это из-за статьи? — круто оборачиваясь, спросил он, и его глаза гневно полыхнули. — Ты из-за статьи такой взвинченный, что ли? Тоже думаешь, что я опасен?!

Блэк растеряно моргнул.

— Статьи? — непонимающе переспросил он. — Какой статьи?

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся, на смену обиде и злости пришло досадливое раздражение на самого себя.

«И кто меня за язык тянул, а?» — подумал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Игра слов.
> 
> Знаю, что в русском этого не передашь, но мне уж больно нравится эта любимая шутка про Сириуса в англоязычном фандоме, так как “Sirius” и “Serious” (серьезный) на английском звучат очень похоже.
> 
> На английском этот бессмысленный каламбурчик выглядел бы примерно так:
> 
> — Want to ask me not to win the tournament? — He said playfully.
> 
> — Harry, I'm serious.
> 
> — Yep. You're definitely Sirius.
> 
> Black's lips twitched in a barely controlled smile.
> 
> — Yea, kid, very funny, — he rolled his eyes. — I am trying to be a responsible adult here by the way. And you’re ruining the moment, — he frowned in mock severity, Harry laughed.
> 
> — Oh, come on, Sirius! You were born under the Sirius star, not the Serious one!


	24. Последняя игра

Вопреки своей привычке воспринимать подножки судьбы и идиотизм окружающих со сдержанным презрением, Снейп не мог сейчас отказать себе в удовольствии нервно мерить шагами директорский кабинет, сопровождая этот процесс злобным шипением:

— Этот надутый кретин, с котелком вместо мозгов!.. Клянусь Мерлином, когда я увижу его в следующий раз…

— Северус, прошу тебя, — уже в который раз устало вздохнул Дамблдор, — твой гнев мне понятен, но сейчас нам нужно успокоиться…

— Успокоиться? **Успокоиться**?! — Снейп мрачной тенью навис над директором. — Это вы, **вы** , Альбус, рассказали этой недалекой, самовлюбленной, безмозглой пародии на волшебника о магии Поттера! И полюбуйтесь теперь, что он выкинул!

— Ты сам знаешь, что в прошлом году мы вынуждены были сообщить ему о стихийных выбросах Гарри, иначе мальчика могли отчислить…

— О, да не смешите меня! Фадж в прошлом году из-за побега Блэка чуть не вывалился из своего министерского креслица. Он бы Поттеру и убийство в такой ситуации простил не глядя, лишь бы общественность не порицала. В итоге это человеческое недоразумение растрепало о магии мальчишки на всю Британию. Браво, Альбус, умеете вы договариваться с людьми.

— Корнелиус зол и напуган, — невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор, которого, казалось, ничуть не смущает, что у него над головой едва не швыряется проклятьями крайне озлобленный волшебник. — Сейчас ему кажется, что власть ускользает из его рук, и что я намерен лишить его поста министра. Страх и жадность — плохие советчики, а жажда власти порождает в нас чудовищ, о существовании которых мы и не подозревали. Мне жаль, что мою попытку помочь ему и предупредить, он воспринял так негативно, но влиять на его поступки и решения мы не можем. Наша задача сейчас — собрать воедино все имеющиеся у нас силы и не позволять подобным инцидентам разобщить нас или вселить неуверенность, поэтому, прошу тебя, Северус, присядь, — директор подался вперед и налил в чашку чаю: — Выпей этот восхитительный чай с ромашкой и постарайся успокоиться.

От безмятежной, умиротворяющей речи Северус лишь сильнее разозлился. Ему страшно хотелось вылить чай с чёртовой ромашкой директору на голову. Вместо этого он раздраженно фыркнул и уселся в гостевое кресло, где враждебно нахохлился, прожигая ненавидящим взглядом чашку с чаем, которую пододвинул к нему Дамблдор.

— Вы же не хуже меня понимаете, — уже куда спокойнее сказал он, — чего добивается Фадж. Ему прекрасно известно, что Поттер важен для вас и что вы не позволите навредить мальчишке. Эта статья, — профессор постучал пальцем по газете, что лежала на столе директора, — угроза в чистом виде. Этим Фадж хочет сказать, что любое ваше действие, которое он сочтет попыткой поколебать его авторитет в магическом мире, напрямую скажется на благополучии мальчишки.

— Да. Он очень ясно дал это понять ещё во время нашего последнего разговора, — не стал спорить Дамблдор. — Но интересует меня вот что. Статья вышла сразу после того, как состоялась первая встреча Ордена. Понимаешь, что это означает?

Северус мгновение просто смотрел на начальника.

— Что среди нас министерский шпион, — процедил он.

— Выходит, что так, — Дамблдор поправил очки, покрутил в руках чашку с чаем и, помедлив, поставил её на стол. — Нам нужно быть очень осторожными, Северус. Боюсь, Корнелиус честно играть не намерен, более того, он будет стараться всячески нам мешать. Крайне важно оградить от всего этого Гарри.

Снейп отвернулся и нахмурился.

— Ну не отправит же он ни в чем не повинного ребенка в Азкабан, только чтобы насолить вам, Альбус? — пробормотал он, не желая верить в такое беспрецедентное злоупотребление властью в угоду своим прихотям.

— Я даже в этом не могу быть уверен, Северус. Если Корнелиус решит, что Гарри представляет угрозу…

— Я сам тогда прикончу этого узколобого параноика, — прорычал Снейп. — Он не посмеет вмешивать в это Поттера!

Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты так беспокоишься о Гарри, — заметил он. — Какое-то время я боялся, что твоя ненависть к Джеймсу не позволит тебе по-настоящему разглядеть его ребенка.

— Я о нём не беспокоюсь, Альбус, — пробурчал Снейп. — Мне просто не нравится, когда в политические разборки пытаются вмешивать несовершеннолетних лоботрясов с громким именем. Тем более мне не нравится, когда какие-то идиоты угрожают **моим** ученикам. Вот и всё.

— Ну конечно, Северус, — понимающе улыбнулся директор, но больше ничего не сказал, чему Снейп был рад, не хватало ещё разводить тут все эти кошмарные сопли о его привязанности к паршивцу.

Временное затишье, наступившее после этого в кабинете Дамблдора, разорвал звук распахнувшейся двери, которая с грохотом ударилась о стену. На пороге стоял дрожащий от ярости Сириус. В руках у него был измятый номер «Ежедневного пророка». За спиной Блэка маячила взволнованная и рассерженная МакГонагалл.

— Я пыталась остановить его, Альбус, но он и слушать не захотел! — начала говорить она, перешагивая порог следом за Сириусом.

— Ничего страшного, Минерва, — спокойно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Сириус, добрый день, что случилось?

— **Что случилось**?! — ядовито переспросил тот, подлетая к столу и швыряя на гладкую столешницу измятую газету: — И вы ещё спрашиваете?!

— Сириус…

— Я весь год терпел всю эту отвратительную ложь, которую выдумывала идиотка Скитер, но это… **это** переходит все границы, Дамблдор! Одно дело выдумки скандальной репортёрши, совсем другое — опубликовать настолько личные сведения о Гарри! Разве не должна информация о состоянии его здоровья быть засекречена?

— Боюсь, министр Фадж так не считает, — невозмутимо заметил Альбус.

— Тогда, **боюсь** , — передразнивая директора, процедил Блэк, — у министра Фаджа большие проблемы. Уверен, Международный Магический Суд очень заинтересуется таким самодурством.

— Сириус, прошу тебя, сейчас нам всем нужно успокоиться и не совершать необдуманных поступков, это будет совершенно неправильно…

— О, да хватит, Дамблдор! — перебил его Блэк. — Вы весь год это твердите! И знаете что? Хватит с меня! Я достаточно вас слушал. Вы просили не раздувать скандала из-за моего заключения, я так и сделал! Вы просили повременить с переездом ко мне Гарри, я послушал! Вы настояли на том, чтобы я оставил Гарри в школе и позволил ему участвовать в _Треклятом_ Турнире, я согласился. Вы сказали игнорировать «Пророк», и, Мерлин свидетель, я старался это делать! И что же мы теперь имеем, а? Они творят все, что им заблагорассудится, и терпеть это я больше не собираюсь. В следующий раз они трижды подумают, прежде чем поливать грязью моего крестника!

— Сириус, присядь, пожалуйста, и выслушай меня…

— Если бы вы не рассказали этому надутому болвану о магии Гарри, этого не произошло бы! По **вашей** милости мальчика окрестили каким-то сумасшедшим!

«Интересно, я таким же кретином выглядел, когда орал тут пять минут назад?» — отстранённо размышлял сидящий в своем кресле Снейп, наблюдая за беснующимся Блэком. Время от времени он бросал ехидные взгляды на Дамблдора, гадая, когда же у него, наконец, закончится это безграничное терпение. К удивлению Северуса, закончилось оно довольно быстро. То ли Блэк умудрялся так талантливо бесить людей, то ли львиная доля непоколебимого спокойствия Дамблдора ушла на Снейпа, когда он тут метался из угла в угол и вопил не хуже Блэка.

— Сириус. Сядь, — жестко отчеканил директор, голубые глаза опасно блеснули за стеклами очков-половинок, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

Блэк закрыл рот и несколько секунд они с директором смотрели друг на друга в молчаливом противостоянии, наконец, Сириус сдался и с раздраженным вздохом опустился в соседнее со Снейпом кресло.

— А теперь послушай меня, Сириус, — тихо, но на удивление жестко произнес Альбус, — подать в суд на «Пророк» будет равноценно признанию, что статья правдива. Сейчас мы можем сделать вид, что это очередная выдумка, но если ты начнешь разбирательство, это плохо кончится в первую очередь для самого Гарри.

— К тому же ты не сможешь доказать, что именно Корнелиус Фадж раскрыл эту тайну журналистам, — добавила от себя МакГонагалл, подходя ближе. — В статье о министре нет ни слова. Уверена, он будет всё отрицать, — она вопросительно глянула на Дамблдора, и тот кивнул, соглашаясь.

— В итоге обвинение может пасть на Поппи, как на единственного целителя в школе, который был в курсе подробностей о состоянии Гарри, — от себя добавил он.

— Или на Альбуса, — закончила мысль Минерва. — Что только усугубит ситуацию.

Сириус несколько минут сидел в мрачной задумчивости, ни на кого не глядя.

— Что ж…. Ладно, — нехотя произнёс он, встречаясь взглядом с директором. — Но тогда я заберу Гарри к себе сразу после окончания учебного года. Он не должен оставаться один в такой момент.

— Сириус, мы уже обсуждали это.

— Да, я помню, вы говорили, что нам необходимо подготовить штаб Ордена и что Гарри будет предоставлен сам себе, потому что всем будет не до него. Но у магглов он вообще останется без защиты. Не лучше ли, чтобы мальчик был в окружении волшебников, которые смогут его защитить?

— Пока даже среди членов Ордена Гарри находиться небезопасно, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Почему?

— Мы полагаем, что среди нас есть шпион, — честно признался Альбус.

Сириус насмешливо изогнул бровь, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Ну, это как раз с самого начала было очевидно, директор, — ядовито хмыкнул он, глянув на Снейпа. — Он сидит у вас под носом.

— Кто-то докладывает министру о действиях Ордена, Сириус, — проигнорировав колкое замечание, сообщил Дамблдор, предупреждающе глянув на открывшего было рот Северуса. — Я не хочу, чтобы Фадж думал, будто я втягиваю Гарри в заговор против Министерства. Корнелиус и так проявляет к мальчику слишком много нежелательного внимания.

— Это же просто смешно! Неужели этот недоумок действительно думает, будто единственная ваша цель — добиться власти? — вспыхнул Блэк.

— Действия Фаджа продиктованы страхом и неуверенностью, — ответил Дамблдор. — Пока он не признает, что в мире существует реальная угроза, его будет сложно переубедить. В связи с этим действовать нужно очень осторожно. Поэтому, прошу, Сириус, доверься мне. В первую очередь так будет лучше для Гарри.

Блэк ещё немного помолчал, обдумывая слова директора, и, наконец, нехотя кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но я хочу забрать Гарри к себе до конца июля, — он нахмурился. — Меня тошнит от мысли, что приходится отсылать его к этим магглам. К тому же я не позволю своему крестнику отмечать день рождения в одиночестве.

— Мы постараемся подготовиться как можно скорее, — пообещал Директор. — А теперь, — он глянул на часы и улыбнулся, — думаю, самое время спуститься на праздничный ужин. Скоро начнется третье испытание, на котором всем нам нужно присутствовать.

  


* * *

Несмотря на обилие праздничных блюд, Гарри почти ничего не ел. Настроение у него было хуже некуда. Мало того, что после Хогвартса ему опять придется ехать к Дурслям, так теперь ещё и Сириус был в ярости из-за статьи в «Пророке» и мог натворить жутких глупостей. Поттер очень надеялся, что директору каким-нибудь образом удастся отговорить крестного от решительных действий. Гарри совсем не хотелось, чтобы у Сириуса были проблемы из-за него. Покосившись на преподавательский стол, он отметил, что ни Снейпа, ни МакГонагалл, ни Дамблдора ещё не было, и он даже догадывался, куда они все подевались. Как раз в тот момент, как Поттер собрался вернуться к унылому изучению содержимого своей тарелки, задняя дверь открылась, и в Большой зал шагнул неизменно улыбчивый директор в сопровождении своей заместительницы, профессора зелий и заметно успокоившегося Сириуса. Гарри медленно выдохнул, наблюдая, как все они рассаживаются за преподавательским столом. Похоже, Дамблдору все-таки удалось настроить Блэка на мирный лад. Поймав взгляд крёстного, Гарри приветливо помахал ему рукой, тот в ответ вполне искренне улыбнулся и принялся с энтузиазмом наполнять свою тарелку едой.

— Так к тебе крёстный приехал? — шепотом спросила Дафна, наклонившись к нему.

— Ага.

— И что вы делали целый день? — с любопытством поинтересовался Забини.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Гуляли, разговаривали…

— И что он даже не показал тебе парочку хитрых приёмчиков для третьего испытания? — расстроился Блэйз.

— Да не нужны мне приемчики, — пожал плечами Поттер и нахально ухмыльнулся. — Забыл? Я Пожирателя одной левой уложил.

— **Ты** , Гарри? — «ласково» уточнил Том, сидевший напротив.

— Ну **мы** , — он беспечно пожал плечами. — Сути не меняет. Я супер крутой неадекватный псих, и своей кошмарной неуправляемой магией могу школу по камешку развалить. А тут какой-то лабиринт! Подумаешь!

— Знаешь, Поттер, сарказм тебе не идет, — чопорно заметил Драко.

— Это не сарказм, — хмыкнул Том. — Гарри пытается убедить нас и **себя** **самого** в том, что ему по силам третье испытание.

— А вот и не пытаюсь! — фыркнул Поттер.

— Пытаешься, — с издевкой пропел Арчер.

— Не пытаюсь.

— Определенно пытаешься, — покивал Блэйз.

— Нет!

— Пытаешься-пытаешься, — поддразнил Драко.

Гарри открыл рот, собираясь спорить, потом шумно выдохнул и тряхнул головой.

— Вы все меня бесите, — заявил он.

— В том-то и смысл, Гарри, — ехидно сообщил Том.

— Ты вот особенно сильно бесишь, — Поттер ткнул в друга пальцем, тот ответил невозмутимым взглядом и чуть приподнятой бровью.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Дафна взяла Гарри за руку и поцеловала в щеку, — ты обязательно выиграешь, правда?

Поттер моргнул.

— С чего это ты такая милая? — с подозрением поинтересовался он.

— Ну ты и хам, — обиженно надулась Гринграсс. — Я пытаюсь тебя поддержать. И, между прочим, тебе сейчас положено смущенно краснеть и сбивчиво заверять меня в успехе, а не таращиться так, словно тебя гиппогриф клюнул. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и пообещай принести нам Кубок Огня.

— Если честно, я еще не решил, хочу я выигрывать или нет…

— Гарри…

— Ладно-ладно! — он рассмеялся. — Обещаю попробовать.

— Так-то лучше, — Дафна, улыбаясь, положила голову ему на плечо и до боли стиснула руку. — И только попробуй не выиграть, — очень тихо и очень пугающе прошипела она.

— Руку мне не ломай, — он поморщился, — она мне ещё нужна будет сегодня, — чуть повернув голову, он поцеловал её в макушку, уткнувшись носом в золотистые волосы. — Мне нравится запах твоего шампуня, — бездумно признался Гарри.

— А мне нравится, когда ты не портишь мне причёску, — отозвалась Дафна. — И это не шампунь, а ароматическое масло, деревенщина.

Драко и Блэйз, наблюдающие за ними, обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

— Никак не пойму, они встречаются или что? — пробормотал Малфой.

— «Или что», — сухо прокомментировал Забини. — Слышал про богомолов когда-нибудь?

  


* * *

Постепенно волшебный потолок менял лазурь дня на алые закатные краски сумерек. Наконец Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола, и весь зал притих.

— Леди и джентльмены, через пять минут я приглашаю вас пойти на поле для квиддича, где начнется третье и последнее состязание Турнира Трех Волшебников. А сейчас прошу всех участников проследовать на стадион за мистером Бэгменом.

Получив на прощание ещё один поцелуй от Дафны, Гарри поднялся из-за стола под аплодисменты слизеринцев, которые звучали весьма одиноко ввиду того, что рукоплескали только представители серебристо-зеленого факультета. Остальные либо делали вид, что его не существует, либо провожали презрительными взглядами. Поттер мысленно послал всех недоброжелателей к дьяволу, улыбнулся Гермионе, которая одними губами пожелала ему удачи, кивнул Блэку и вышел из Большого зала вместе с Седриком, Флер и Крамом.

С того момента, как Гарри был тут в последний раз, поле для квиддича изменилось неузнаваемо. По всему периметру поднялась плотная живая изгородь высотой футов в двадцать. Прямо перед ними в изгороди чернел проем — вход в лабиринт. Коридор внутри него, образованный густым кустарником, уходил в темноту, от которой у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки.

Через пять минут на стадионе появились первые зрители. Воздух наполнился взволнованными голосами и звуками сотен шагов — зрители торопились занять отведенные им трибуны. Небо окрасилось в густой иссиня-черный цвет, и на нем зажглись первые звезды. К Бэгмену и участникам подошли профессора МакГонагалл, Снейп, Хагрид и Флитвик.

— Мы будем патрулировать снаружи, — сообщила участникам состязания МакГонагалл. — Если попадете в беду и почувствуете, что требуется подмога, пошлите в воздух сноп красных искр, и мы незамедлительно придем на помощь. Все ясно?

Три чемпиона кивнули, а четвертый торопливо поднял руку, словно был на уроке:

— А как посылать в воздух искры? — с любопытством уточнил он.

Его буквально припечатало к месту восьмью ошеломленными взглядами.

— Поттер, вы издеваетесь? — добавил от себя Снейп.

— Почему сразу издеваюсь? — обиделся Гарри. — Просто спрашиваю. Я вот не знаю, как запускать в небо искры. А вы? — он оглянулся на остальных участников состязания, получив в ответ только молчание и раздраженные взгляды.

С тихим вздохом МакГонагалл все же снизошла до объяснений. Гарри внимательно слушал, кивал и выглядел как полный идиот. Северус едва его не проклял. Ну почему чёртов паршивец считал своим долгом при каждом удобном случае превращать происходящее в цирк? Наконец, с незапланированным инструктажем было покончено, и Бэгмен вздохнул свободнее.

— Ну что, теперь вперед! — весело скомандовал он четверым патрульным.

— Больше никаких глупостей, Поттер, — очень тихо произнёс Снейп, мальчишка шутливо отдал ему честь, приложив руку ко лбу.

— Никаких глупостей, сэр!

Пробормотав что-то о том, что идиотизм не лечится, Снейп развернулся на каблуках и вслед за коллегами отправился к своему посту у стен лабиринта. В это же время, усилив волшебством свой голос, Бэгмен произносил речь, приветствуя зрителей и объявляя в каком порядке чемпионы будут заходить в лабиринт. Так как первое место делили между собой Поттер и Крам, им выпало первыми начинать испытание. Прозвучал сигнал, и Гарри с Виктором устремились внутрь лабиринта.

Высоченная живая изгородь бросала на дорожку черную тень. То ли изгородь была чересчур густой, то ли была заколдована, но звуки стадиона тут же стихли, едва они вступили во тьму лабиринта. Гарри даже показалось на миг, что он под водой. Освещая свой путь бледно-желтыми огоньками _«Люмоса»_ , чемпионы прошли вместе ярдов двадцать, пока не оказались у развилки. Глянув друг на друга, они в молчании разошлись в разные стороны. Теперь каждый был сам по себе.

Особенно не торопясь, Гарри применил поисковое заклинание и уже совершенно уверенно зашагал вперед, следуя за волшебным огоньком вглубь лабиринта. Испытание занимало его мысли лишь отчасти. Он шел вперед и все думал о прошедших неделях и всём, что случилось за это время. Он с содроганием вспоминал, как Том чуть не погиб и безрезультатно пытался объяснить себе, отчего первые несколько дней после выздоровления друга его не покидало ощущение, будто он совершил что-то ужасное. В памяти всплыл разговор с Луной. Что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что Том спит? И мело ли это отношение к зелью «живой смерти»? А если нет? Тогда о чем была речь? И как понять, удалось ли «разбудить» Тома нейтрализатором? Можно было спросить у Луны, но иногда её ответы порождали только больше вопросов. И что если она скажет, что Арчер до сих пор спит? Как тогда его будить? После этого пришли воспоминания о его страхах, когда он думал, что Арчер его ненавидит и последующий разговор с Томом, отогнавший эти опасения в дальний уголок души Гарри. Возможно, Тома все же удалось «разбудить»? Ведь с тех пор ничего необычного в его поведении Гарри не заметил. Должно быть, дело и, правда, было в зелье «живой смерти», хотя Гарри не очень понимал, почему все-таки оно так странно подействовало на Арчера.

Он шел вперед, вспоминая нервозность Сириуса и просьбы не трогать Кубок. Думал о неожиданно неприятной статье в «Пророке», которая на фоне остальной чепухи показалась весьма ощутимым выпадом в его адрес. Гарри вспомнились взгляды, которыми обменялись Снейп с МакГонагалл, словно им было известно нечто очень важное. И подозрительное затишье после ареста и казни Крауча-младшего. Ещё Гарри думал о своих снах, ярких и пугающе настоящих. Он не мог вспомнить, о чем были эти сны, но после них в груди оставался пронизывающий холод и гадкий страх. Что-то происходило. Что-то серьезное. Но отчего-то никто не спешил посвящать Гарри в подробности.

Со всеми этими мыслями, он даже не заметил, как прошел большую часть пути, попутно разбираясь со всеми встречающимися по дороге препятствиями. Бледно мерцающий огонёк поискового заклинания, плывущий впереди, вспыхнул ярче, значит, до цели осталось совсем недолго.

На длинном прямом отрезке пути опять почудилось шевеление, и свет палочки озарил существо с телом огромного льва, головой женщины, тяжелыми когтистыми лапами и длинным желтым хвостом с коричневой кисточкой на конце. Несколько мгновений он с интересом рассматривал создание, а оно в ответ неотрывно смотрело на него.

— Круто! — вырвалось у него. — В смысле, привет! — Гарри улыбнулся. — Извини, я просто никогда не встречал сфинксов.

Он подошел ближе к женщине-львице, нападать она вроде не собиралась, только ходила туда-сюда поперек дорожки, загораживая проход.

— Здравствуй, заклинатель, — произнесла сфинкс низким, хрипловатым голосом. — Ты близок к цели. Кратчайший путь лежит именно здесь.

— И так просто ты меня, конечно, не пропустишь? — уточнил Поттер.

— Нет, конечно, — ответила она, не останавливаясь. — Отгадай мою загадку, тогда пропущу. Отгадаешь с первой попытки — путь открыт. Не отгадаешь — нападу. Ничего не ответишь — пойдешь назад.

Гарри азартно улыбнулся.

— По рукам! Эм… — его взгляд упал на массивные лапы: — Или по лапам? Загадывай!

Сфинкс уселась посреди дорожки и заговорила:

_Мой первый слог проворней всех слывет по праву_

_Он очень быстр на руку, ногу и расправу;_

_Второй мой слог есть плод окружности решений_

_Ее с диаметром законных отношений._

_Мой третий слог — абстрактно названный мужчина_

_Ни цвета кожи, ни фамилии, ни чина._

_Сложив их вместе, существо ты образуешь,_

_Какое ты скорей умрешь, чем поцелуешь._

Гарри почесал затылок.

— Что-то я не понял ничего. А можно... можно еще раз, только чуть-чуть помедленнее? — вежливо попросил он.

Сфинкс моргнула, улыбнулась и повторила загадку, после чего Гарри принялся в задумчивости бродить туда-сюда по коридору под пристальным взглядом её миндалевидных глаз. Внезапно, он вспомнил кое-что интересное и, остановившись, посмотрел на женщину-львицу.

— Скажи, а это, правда, что сфинкс может ответить на любой вопрос того, кто отгадает его загадку?

Существо чуть склонило голову, с интересом глядя на юношу.

— Правда, заклинатель. Но порой ответ сфинкса бывает сложнее самой загадки.

— Но попробовать-то можно?

— Только если ты отгадаешь мою загадку.

— А, ну это просто, — Поттер расплылся в улыбке. — Я уже угадал. Это скорпион.

Сфинкс снова расплылась в улыбке.

— Это верный ответ.

— Отлично! — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши. — Теперь моя очередь. Можно?

Она насмешливо изогнула бровь.

— Спрашивай.

— Мне кажется, что около месяца назад случилось что-то плохое, но я не могу вспомнить что. Мне нужно узнать, действительно ли что-то произошло. И если да, то что?

Женщина-львица молчала почти минуту, глядя в небо и будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом снова обратила взгляд на Гарри.

_— На твой вопрос ответ таков:_

_Спроси о том, где был у снов._

_Иди к тому, кто не забыл,_

_Как предал ту, кого любил._

_Иди к тому, кто ненавидел_

_Дитя, которое не видел._

_Иди к тому, кто без тебя_

_Не смог бы жизнь начать с нуля._

_Но, помни: правда у того,_

_Кто ближе сердца твоего._

_И лжец не тот, кто вечно лжет._

_А тот, кто в зеркале живет._

Чтобы не забыть, Гарри повторил эти слова несколько раз, после чего отправился дальше, досадливо думая о том, что женщина-львица права: ответ сфинкса был сложнее загадки. Но обдумать, как следует, полученную информацию Поттер не успел. Добравшись до очередного поворота, он почти нос к носу столкнулся с Седриком, и оба подростка в мрачном молчании уставились друг на друга. Диггори напряженно сжимал в руке волшебную палочку и явно готовился нападать… или отражать нападение.

— Привет, — зачем-то сказал Гарри. — Мы первые, да?

Диггори с подозрением сощурился, но, всё же, помедлив, кивнул.

— Отлично, — Поттер оживился. — У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

— Предложение? — непонимающе переспросил Седрик.

— Ага. Кубок — это портал, который нас перенесет к выходу из лабиринта, так?

— Да.

— Тогда предлагаю тебе взять Кубок и меня прихватить с собой за компанию, как идея?

— А-а-а, — Диггори сконфуженно помолчал. — Прости, я не понял.

— Я вот что думаю. Ты был выбран чемпионом от Хогвартса и если бы меня не вынудили участвовать, то ты бы выиграл, так?

— Ну… наверное, — он выглядел всё более неуверенным.

— Значит, — протянул Гарри, — это будет честно, если Кубок и победу получишь ты.

— Но ты тоже всё это время справлялся не хуже других, — нехотя признал Диггори. — Это не победа, если ты просто отойдешь в сторону и дашь мне выиграть.

«Как мило с твоей стороны это признать, — довольно подумал Поттер. — С благородными и честными людьми договариваться так приятно».

— Я не «просто отойду», — он хмыкнул. — Говорю же, у меня предложение.

— Какое? — Седрик нервно оглянулся, проверяя, не нагнал ли их кто-то из других участников.

— Как насчет того, чтобы объединиться? — пожал плечами Гарри. — В конце концов, мы сражаемся за одну школу. Это победа Хогвартса, а не конкретного человека или факультета, разве нет?

— Думаю, да, — помедлив, кивнул Диггори.

— Ну так вот, — губы Гарри растянулись, почти повторяя загадочную улыбку сфинкса. — Официально ты победишь. Но я хочу пятьсот галлеонов из выигрыша. Это честно.

— Это странно, — поправил Седрик. — И слишком меркантильно. Разве мы только из-за денег участвуем?

— Ну, во-первых, я не знаю, что такое «меркантильно», так что прозвучало это немного обидно, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал Гарри. — А во-вторых, ты, может, и за высокие идеалы на это подписался, но мне как-то плевать на славу, мне и так внимания хватает, спасибо большое. А вот положить на счет в Гринготтсе кругленькую сумму — приятная компенсация за доставленные неудобства, — он задумчиво почесал нос. — И кстати, если тебе хватит высоких идеалов, может, ты мне целиком денежный выигрыш отдашь?

— Зачем тебе вообще эти деньги сдались? — искренне не понимая, спросил Диггори.

— А тебе зачем? — Гарри поднял брови. — Я вот сирота, например.

— У тебя есть крёстный.

— Ой, ну знаешь, как это бывает? Сегодня есть, завтра — нет. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Ну, так что? Согласен?

Седрик поморщился.

— Это будет выглядеть так, будто я заплатил тебе за свою победу.

— Ну, мы всегда можем взяться за Кубок вместе и всё поделить пополам: и славу, и деньги, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я предлагаю выбор, видишь?

— Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Я веду себя рационально, — Поттер вздохнул. — Ну, правда, мне жутко надоел этот Турнир и всё к нему прилагающееся. Давай хоть закончим это всё, как нормальные люди?

— Ты можешь просто дать мне забрать Кубок, — заметил Седрик. — Ты сам сказал, что если бы ты не участвовал, я должен был выиграть.

— Не пойдет.

— Почему?

— Ну, хотя бы, потому что мне тоже несладко пришлось. Должен же я хоть что-то с этого получить. И потом я хочу переместиться к концу лабиринта с тобой.

— Зачем?

— Мне просто жутко лень тащиться обратно пешком. А так — раз! — и мы уже на выходе. Гораздо удобнее же!

С минуту Диггори ошарашенно рассматривал Гарри и, вдруг, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Честное слово, — выдавил он, согнувшись пополам, — ты самый странный парень из всех, с кем мне доводилось общаться.

— Ну, так ты согласен? — уточнил Гарри, нетерпеливо перекатываясь с пятки на мысок и поглядывая по сторонам. — А то время идет. Сейчас сюда набегут остальные чемпионы, и придется напрягаться и с ними ещё отношения выяснять.

Седрик отсмеялся и, качая головой, протянул руку:

— Пятьсот галлеонов?

Гарри фыркнул, закатывая глаза:

— Ну ты и жмот! — заявил он, пожимая руку Седрика. — Ладно, пятьсот галлеонов.

Вместе они пошли вперед по коридору, негромко обмениваясь впечатлениями о приключениях в лабиринте и обсуждая, кто какие чары использовал, чтобы добраться до центра. Наконец, впереди забрезжил неяркий свет.

— Ну, вот и всё, — обрадованно сказал Седрик и зашагал быстрее по направлению к невысокой тумбе, где, объятый голубоватым сиянием, стоял вожделенный Кубок.

Гарри ускорил было шаг, когда заметил впереди какое-то шевеление, заставившее его остановиться. Седрик торопливо шел вперед, продолжая что-то говорить, когда Поттер, наконец, разглядел то, что поджидало их впереди: возвышаясь над кромкой изгороди, по дорожке, пересекающейся с той, по которой они шли, что-то огромное стремительно двигалось в их сторону. Еще мгновение, и Диггори столкнется с чудовищем!

— Седрик! — закричал он. — Слева!

Диггори, похоже, и сам почуял неладное и вовремя оглянулся. Он бы успел уклониться от столкновения, но вдруг что-то, извиваясь, словно змея, вырвалось из живой изгороди и, обернувшись вокруг ног юноши, свалило его на землю. Палочка вылетела из его руки. Седрик резко перекатился на бок, пытаясь отцепить от себя опутавшие его силки, когда из-за поворота выступил огромный паук и двинулся к нему.

Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Гарри выхватил волшебную палочку, лихорадочно соображая, чем бы оглушить акромантула. Кодекс заклинателей, конечно, ясно говорил, что атаковать волшебных существ — крайне нежелательно, но в целях защиты или самозащиты это разрешалось. К тому же, договариваться или ещё как-то усмирять гигантского взбешенного паука, не было ни времени, ни желания. Определившись с выбором, он послал в существо пару заклинаний, которые по его подсчетам должны были замедлить и дезориентировать его. Заклинания ударили в огромное покрытое волосками тело, но Гарри с таким же успехом мог бы пнуть Тауэрский мост — ни одно из них пауку не навредило. Зато привлекло внимание к Поттеру. Забыв про Седрика, акромантул устремился к нему.

«Вот и чего я лезу вечно со своей помощью, а?» — в отчаянии подумал он, отправляя в паука одно заклинание за другим и отступая назад.

— Да как тебя вырубить?! — в сердцах завопил он, беспомощно наблюдая, как кошмарная тварь с огромной скоростью приближается к нему.

В последней попытке защититься, он направил поток разрушительной магии в его сторону, но промахнулся, и луч заклинания пролетел мимо, задев лишь длинные лапы. Паук оступился, но, вместо того, чтобы завалиться на бок или хотя бы замедлиться, полетел вперед и на полной скорости врезался в Гарри. Магический щит выставлять было поздно. На какой-то миг Поттер, похолодев, увидел над собой восемь сверкающих черных глаз, щелкнули острые как бритва челюсти, за этим последовал удар, который должен был отбросить его назад, если бы в это же мгновение проворная тварь не схватила его передними лапами, поднимая вверх.

В то же время Седрик, наконец, сумел освободиться из силков и, подняв с земли волшебную палочку, принялся осыпать паука атакующими проклятьями, которые, казалось, только злили тварь ещё больше, не причиняя никакого физического вреда. Гарри отчаянно брыкался, одновременно пытаясь сосредоточиться и призвать свою магию. У него это почти получилось, когда нога коснулась челюсти паука, и ее пронзила острая боль. Злобно выругавшись сквозь зубы, Гарри поднял руку, разворачивая её ладонью вверх, и резко опустил, посылая магический импульс, осыпавший глаза паука градом обжигающих серебристых вспышек. Издав ужасный, похожий на визг звук, паук выпустил Гарри, и тот с высоты трех ярдов спикировал на покалеченную ногу. Не обращая внимания на боль, Поттер перекатился через голову, оказавшись под брюхом акромантула, приподнялся, развёл руки в стороны и, стоя на одном колене, крутанулся вокруг своей оси. С его ладоней сорвались острые как лезвия всполохи магии, отрезая длинные лапы одну за другой. Паук начал крениться вперед, заваливаясь на Гарри, в это же мгновение в существо попало особо сильное заклинание Седрика. Акромантула отбросило почти на ярд, сбив Гарри с ног. То ли оглушенный, то ли мертвый, паук повалился набок, расплющив изгородь, и едва не придавив упавшего на спину Поттера, после чего вокруг вновь наступила тишина.

— Гарри! — Седрик, пытаясь добраться до него, торопливо перебирался через ворох отрубленных лап акромантула, что преградили дорогу. — Ты цел? Он не раздавил тебя?

— Нет, — Гарри, тяжело дыша, перекатился на четвереньки и с трудом поднялся с земли.

Нога у него кровоточила и страшно болела, разорванная мантия была испачкана густой липкой слизью, то ли от челюстей паука, то ли от отрубленных конечностей. Наступить на дрожащую, окровавленную ногу он не смог и, покачнувшись, едва не упал, когда до него, наконец, добрался Диггори и, схватив за руку, помог сохранить равновесие, другой рукой Поттер вцепился в изгородь и оба подростка в молчании уставились на поверженного монстра.

— Круто ты его, — с уважением заметил Поттер, разглядывая дыру в боку акромантула, из которой сочилась всё та же мерзкая слизь.

— Спасибо, — Седрик был бледен и выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. — Ты тоже здорово придумал — отрубить ему лапы.

— Ага, я _гений_ , — Гарри поморщился. — Отрубить все лапы за раз гигантскому пауку, под которым ты стоишь — одна из «умнейших» идей, когда-либо приходивших мне в голову. Если бы твое заклинание его не отшвырнуло в сторону, от меня бы и мокрого места не осталось…наверное…

— Ну, значит, хорошо, что мы тут оказались вдвоём, — Диггори улыбнулся.

Поттер раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Знаешь что? К чёрту. Давай уберемся отсюда, а? Я хочу в лазарет и спать.

— И пятьсот галлеонов, — со смехом добавил Седрик.

— И пятьсот галлеонов, — согласился Гарри.

  


* * *

Остальные события пронеслись для Поттера, как одно расплывчатое пятно: рывок аппарации, когда Седрик, крепко сжимая его запястье, коснулся Кубка, не очень мягкое приземление на траву у выхода из лабиринта, гром оваций, куча улыбающихся лиц, крики поздравлений, крепкие объятия крёстного, который, кажется, был одновременно и в восторге, и в ужасе; недовольное лицо Снейпа, который пытался отпихнуть Сириуса, чтобы осмотреть поврежденную ногу Гарри, и взволнованный голос мадам Помфри, которая требовала немедленно отправить Поттера в лазарет. В итоге, прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем Гарри, наконец, отконвоировали в Больничное крыло, позволили стащить грязную перепачканную чёрт знает чем мантию и переодеться в тёплую, мягкую пижаму. После этого его уложили в кровать, очистили и перебинтовали покалеченную ногу и позволили отдохнуть в тишине и комфорте. Школьная медсестра, как обычно крайне взвинченная после испытаний, проворчала что-то о кретинах, запихнувших на соревнования для детей ядовитого акромантула, после чего удалилась в свой кабинет, велев пациенту отдыхать и строго глянув на сидевшего возле кровати Сириуса.

— Пять минут, мистер Блэк, — предупредила она.

— Да-да! — он махнул ей рукой и с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на крестника. — Поздравляю с победой, Сохатик.

— С половиной победы, — сонно улыбнулся Гарри. — Всё же Кубок принёс Седрик.

— Вы вместе принесли Кубок, приятель.

— Нет. Это Диггори. Меня он прихватил только потому, что было бы не очень гуманно оставлять истекающего кровью младшекурсника умирать в одиночестве посреди гигантского лабиринта. Я бы не добрался с такой ногой до выхода.

— Он мог просто выпустить сноп искр и тебя забрали бы преподаватели.

Гарри хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Ну ты же знаешь этих хаффлпаффцев, они благородные до идиотизма. Лучше расскажи мне, что там ещё интересного было в лабиринте? — меняя тему, попросил он.

— Да особенно ничего, — Блэк пожал плечами. — Крам вас почти нагнал, но застрял со сфинксом, а эта Делакур, или как там её, попалась в силки живой изгороди на десятой минуте испытания, запаниковала и, — Сириус щелкнул пальцами, — выбыла.

— М-м-м, — вяло протянул Поттер. — Скукотища.

— В точку, приятель. Так что ты и Диггори в итоге оказались самыми стойкими. Если бы не паук, вы бы вышли равнозначными победителями, — он вздохнул. — А теперь вся слава досталась ему.

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся.

— Вот как ты теперь заговорил? А куда же делось это твоё: «зачем тебе победа, Гарри? Не трогай Кубок, Гарри»?

— Я такого не говорил, — тут же выпалил Сириус.

— А вот и говорил!

— Не помню.

— Вот только этим утром говорил!

Блэк развел руками и невинно улыбнулся.

— Что поделать? У меня короткая память. И я азартен.

Поттер засмеялся. Наконец-то всё **действительно** было позади.

Когда крёстный ушел, Гарри позволил себе, наконец, расслабленно выдохнуть и, устроившись поудобнее в кровати, подумать о второй загадке сфинкса, мысленно цитируя её слова:

« _На твой вопрос ответ таков:_

_Спроси о том, где был у снов._

_Иди к тому, кто не забыл,_

_Как предал ту, кого любил._

_Иди к тому, кто ненавидел_

_Дитя, которое не видел._

_Иди к тому, кто без тебя_

_Не смог бы жизнь начать с нуля._

_Но, помни: правда у того,_

_Кто ближе сердца твоего._

_И лжец не тот, кто вечно лжет._

_А тот, кто в зеркале живет»._

«Итак, — подумал он. — Я сказал, что мне кажется, будто около месяца назад случилось что-то плохое, но я не могу вспомнить что. Она ответила, что я должен к кому-то пойти за ответом, — Гарри нахмурился. — Выходит, что-то **в самом деле** произошло? Иначе, какой был бы смысл идти кому-то и что-то спрашивать. Так? — У Гарри неприятно засосало под ложечкой. — Ну хорошо. В смысле плохо. И кому же мне идти?»

_«Иди к тому, кто не забыл,_

_Как предал ту кого любил._

_Иди к тому, кто ненавидел_

_Дитя, которое не видел._

_Иди к тому, кто без тебя_

_Не смог бы жизнь начать с нуля»._

Гарри уставился в потолок.

«Это всё — один человек? Или их трое? И как понять эти слова дальше: « _Но, помни: правда у того, кто ближе сердца твоего»._ То есть получается, что за ответом мне нужно идти к одному человеку, но вся правда целиком известна кому-то другому? И кому?»

«… _У того, кто ближе сердца твоего»._

«Тоже непонятно. Ближе сердца моего — это как? Это она про Зверя? Про мою магию? Или про что? Что у человека ближе сердца? Душа?»

_«И лжец не тот, кто вечно лжет._

_А тот, кто в зеркале живет»._

«Ну а тут что? В зеркале живет… отражение, так? То есть получается, что я лгу сам себе? Или как? Лжец не тот, кто лжет. Лжет, значит, говорит неправду. Но лжец — не тот, кто лжет, а тот, кто в зеркале. То есть ложь не в словах, а в… отражении? То есть, в зеркале отражаюсь не я, а кто-то другой?»

Гарри мысленно поежился. Вывод получался жутковатый.

«И что же мы в итоге имеем? — вздохнув, подумал он: — Случилось что-то плохое. Об этом мне может рассказать человек, который кого-то предал, который ненавидел какого-то ребенка, и который начал жизнь с нуля, благодаря мне. При условии, что это всё один человек».

Гарри начал перебирать в голове всех своих знакомых, но под описание что-то никто особо не подходил, тогда Гарри продолжил нить своих размышлений.

«Ну ладно. Так вот. Когда я разберусь что это за разносторонняя личность такая и найду его, он расскажет мне, что же такого плохого случилось. Но попутно мне нужно помнить, что всей правды этот человек не знает. А знает её кто-то, кто ближе сердца. То есть…» — Гарри замер. Перед внутренним взором встало бесстрастное лицо его беловолосого двойника. Он бы отлично сошел за отражение, и он явно как-то связан с самим Гарри, раз выглядит как он. Может, **он** быть «ближе сердца»?

«Получается, правду знает двойник в Белом мире, — подумал Поттер. — И он лжец. Да? То есть он мне **уже** врет? Или соврет о чем-то в будущем? Или он на самом деле не двойник, а просто выглядит как я, чтобы что-то скрыть?»

Поттер со стоном закатил глаза, глубоко вдохнул, шумно выдохнул, после чего устало провел рукой по лицу. От всех этих мыслей у него разболелась голова. И что сфинкс имела в виду, когда сказала: _«Спроси о том, где был у снов»_? Разве он где-то был? Почему надо спрашивать у снов? Он вдруг подумал о своих странных сновидениях, содержание которых почти сразу после пробуждения забывал. Это **те самые** сны? И как же они ему помогут, если он совсем ничего из них не помнит?

«Лучше бы вообще у неё ничего не спрашивал, — досадливо подумал Гарри. — Только запутала ещё больше».

Окончательно измотанный третьим испытанием и всеми этими размышлениями, Гарри прикрыл глаза и позволил себе, наконец, провалиться в сон, где не было ничего, лишь размеренные, неторопливые шаги и насмешливый женский голос эхом отражающийся от царящей вокруг темноты: _«Как жаль будет, если ты погибнешь сегодня. Такой потенциал и такие возможности. Абсолютная жестокость и безграничное безразличие к миру за стеной этой твоей персональной цитадели, где есть только ты и твой драгоценный друг. Мир может рухнуть, но до тех пор, пока это не касается тебя лично, ты даже не вздрогнешь. Я восхищена тобой»._

Голос стих. Сознание наполнил калейдоскоп бессвязных, неясных картинок и образов: серые каменные стены большого прямоугольного зала, освещенного факелами, и стойкий запах плесени и гнили. Ледяная улыбка красивой темноволосой женщины и сизые витки дыма, поднимающиеся от сигареты. Круг с руническими символами, начерченный на полу, и странные вещи, расставленные по краям этого круга: золотой кубок, кольцо, головное украшение, наподобие венца, грязная, измятая тетрадь в кожаной обложке и почерневший, отчасти оплавленный, медальон. Безумная, неуправляемая ярость в чёрных глазах, и красивое лицо, искаженное гримасой ненависти. Холодное лезвие кинжала, полоснувшее по запястьям и острая боль мгновение спустя. Капли крови, проступившие из тонких, глубоких порезов. Кровь, стекающая по рукам, падая на символы, нарисованные под ногами. Пульсирующая боль, расползающаяся по всему телу. Тошнотворный запах смерти и гнили. Тёмно-синее свечение, объявшее артефакты, разложенные вдоль границы круга. Рунические символы, вспыхнувшие алыми огнями. Кровь, растекающаяся лучами в стороны, соединяясь с мерцающими артефактами, которые приобретали тот же алый оттенок, что и руны. Взметнувшийся к потолку ураганный ветер, что кружил по линии круга, образуя непроницаемую стену, разгорающуюся алыми и синими огнями. Уплотняясь, вихрь выбрасывал в центр круга похожие на солнечные протуберанцы потоки магии, из которой, словно нарисованный резкими мазками черной кисти, в воздухе формировался человеческий силуэт, с ног до головы закутанный во тьму. Скрытая капюшоном голова медленно повернулась, и душу Гарри наполнили страх и отчаяние, когда направленный на него взгляд полыхнул алым огнём ненависти. После этого наступила темнота.

Гарри распахнул глаза, задыхаясь от ужаса. Голова раскалывалась на части, и только несколько мгновений спустя он понял, что это его шрам пульсирует обжигающей болью. Перед глазами плыли красно-чёрные круги. Перекатившись на бок, он попытался встать, раненная нога подкосилась, и, потеряв равновесие, он упал на холодный пол, задев поднос с лекарствами, что стоял на тумбочке. Стеклянные колбы покатились по полу, что-то разбилось совсем рядом, и Гарри нервно отдернул руки, которыми упирался в пол. Его запястья болезненно ныли и были испачканы чем-то липким и тёплым.

«Кровь», — понял он.

Перед внутренним взором вспыхнуло воспоминание, как из глубоких порезов по рукам стекали алые капли крови, падая ему под ноги. Крови было так много, что он, казалось, тонет в ней. К горлу подступила тошнота. Гарри задыхался. Ему было больно и страшно, он почти ничего не видел, не до конца понимал, где находится и никак не мог отделаться от панического ужаса, заглушившего голос разума. Он даже не сразу понял, что кричит и истерически всхлипывает. Открылась дверь, и под потолком вспыхнули волшебные огни, освещая просторную больничную палату, он испуганно зажмурился, закрывая лицо руками и дрожа всем телом. Кто-то звал его, но он не мог разобрать, кому принадлежит голос. В сознании всё спуталось, Гарри не мог понять, где та грань, что разделяет реальность и вымысел и лишь без конца твердил: «хватит, хватит, хватит, пожалуйста, хватит».

Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, голова Гарри дернулась в сторону, а через мгновение щеку охватил болезненный жар. Поттер недоуменно коснулся лица кончиками пальцев, не понимая, что произошло, и открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом со своим деканом.

— П-профессор?

Снейп был очень бледен и нехарактерно взволнован.

— Поттер, что с вами случилось? — чересчур резко, даже нервно осведомился он.

Гарри растерянно смотрел на своего учителя, продолжая прижимать ладонь к пылающей щеке. За спиной Снейпа застыла мадам Помфри в торопливо наброшенном поверх длинной ночной сорочки халате. Гарри медленно повернул голову, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он сидел на полу возле своей кровати, в паре метров от него лежали осколки разбитой склянки и перевернутый поднос. Никакой крови не было и в помине. Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. Ни ран, ни порезов. Боль в шраме тоже почти сошла на «нет». Только болезненно пульсировала поврежденная нога, и щеку неприятно жгло от пощечины, которой его декан, похоже, пытался остановить истерику. Гарри снова посмотрел на профессора, потом на медсестру и почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Про-простите, — голос звучал хрипло и слабо. — Мне… мне, кажется, приснился кошмар…

— У вас была паническая атака, — тихо сказала мадам Помфри, — мы почти десять минут не могли вас успокоить.

— Что вам приснилось? — в свою очередь спросил Снейп.

— Кровь, — слепо уставившись в одну точку, прошептал Гарри. — Очень много крови. И мой шрам болел, и этот взгляд…

— Взгляд? — нахмурился Северус.

— У него были ужасные глаза, — глухо пробормотал Гарри. — Ужасные. Он смотрел прямо на меня, а я ничего, **ничего** не мог сделать.

— Кто на вас смотрел, Поттер?

— Не знаю, я не… не видел лица. Я помню только его глаза. Я никогда не видел таких глаз. В них нет ничего, кроме ненависти. И они красные. Такие же красные, как кровь.

При этих словах лицо Снейпа посерело, он обернулся к напуганной медсестре.

— Нужно успокоительное.

Она кивнула и скрылась за дверью. Снейп тем временем помог Гарри подняться на ноги и вернуться в кровать.

— Вы запомнили ещё что-нибудь?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Когда я проснулся, мне стало страшно. Я не знаю почему. Я подумал, что умираю. Мне показалось, что у меня руки изрезаны.

— Всё в порядке, — стараясь говорить и выглядеть спокойно, заверил его Снейп. — Вы в безопасности. Это был только сон.

— Я не думаю… — начал было говорить Гарри, потом замолчал и продолжил уже куда тише: — Я не думаю, что это был просто сон, профессор. Всё будто происходило наяву… нет, не так. Я точно знаю, что это происходило **наяву** , — он в отчаянии посмотрел в глаза Снейпа: — Это как воспоминание! Но я не помню, что случилось. Не помню, когда это было. Ничего не помню.

— Просто дышите, Поттер, — мягко произнёс Северус. — Вам нужно успокоиться.

В палату вернулась мадам Помфри с лекарствами, и Снейп, посторонился, пропуская её к кровати. Выпив успокоительную настойку и зелье сна без сновидений, Гарри поудобнее устроился в кровати, и Снейп, поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, осторожно поправил его одеяло, глядя в затуманенные зеленые глаза.

— Отдыхайте, Поттер, — негромко сказал он. — Всё будет хорошо.

Глаза Гарри медленно закрылись.

«Ничего уже не будет хорошо», — успел подумать он, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

На этот раз ему больше ничего не снилось.

  


* * *

Праздничный ужин в честь окончания Турнира, по случаю которого мадам Помфри выпустила Гарри из лазарета уже на следующий день после третьего испытания, проходил с особым размахом. Чемпионам предстояло пройти церемонию награждения, во время которой Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что разделил первое место с Седриком. Как оказалось, его попытка вступиться за Диггори, когда на того почти набросился гигантский паук, была расценена некоторыми судьями, как проявление «высоких моральных качеств», за что Поттеру досталось больше баллов. В итоге, не смотря на травму и неспособность самостоятельно добраться до Кубка, было решено присвоить Поттеру первое место наравне с Диггори. Таким образом, оба чемпиона от Хогвартса разделили славу победителей. Впрочем, большинство студентов предпочли делать вид, что выиграл только Диггори, и когда из уст Дамблдора прозвучало имя Гарри, как второго победителя, аплодировали ему только слизеринцы, несколько гриффиндорцев и, как ни удивительно, сам Седрик. Фадж, присутствующий на церемонии награждения, вручил денежный приз Седрику и сердечно пожал ему руку, после чего, даже не взглянув на Гарри, прошел мимо. Поттер проводил министра недоуменным взглядом. Не то что бы он ждал похвалы или признания, но такое откровенное пренебрежение показалось немного обидным. И почему, позвольте узнать, Фадж вдруг так себя ведет? Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы как-то оскорбил министра. Возможно, дело в статьях? Быть может, Фадж тоже теперь считает Гарри сумасшедшим тёмным магом? Это бы многое объяснило. Впрочем, долго размышлять ему об этом не дали — сразу же после официального праздника, слизеринцы закатили собственную вечеринку в общежитии, чествуя Гарри, как единственного победителя, кто бы что там ни говорил.

— Надеюсь, у Диггори хватит совести поделить свой выигрыш с тобой, — проворчал Драко, попивая огневиски.

Гарри пожал плечами. После прошлого конфуза с алкоголем пару месяцев назад, он решил не рисковать и пил исключительно сливочное пиво, что, впрочем, не мешало его сокурсникам планомерно напиваться весь вечер, пока в гостиную не нагрянул с инспекцией Снейп и не разогнал потерявших всякий страх паразитов по спальням.

Уже лежа в своей кровати, Гарри думал о том, что этот курс вышел на удивление длинным и переполненным событиями. Наверное, впервые, он был рад тому, что этот учебный год, наконец, заканчивается. Впереди было два долгих месяца лета, и он мог спокойно отдохнуть от всей этой суеты и бесконечных приключений. Все-таки скучная обыденность тоже иногда была полезной.

«По крайней мере, я пережил это с минимальными потерями», — подумал он, закрывая глаза.

  


* * *

Следующим утром, когда обитатели Хогвартса торжественно провожали гостей из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона, Гарри перехватил Снейп и велел явиться к нему в кабинет как можно скорее. Не ожидая каких-либо сюрпризов, Поттер дождался, когда представители других школ благополучно отправятся восвояси, после чего распрощался с Томом, договорившись встретиться на обеде, и отправился в подземелья, где его уже ожидал хмурый декан.

— Садитесь, Поттер, — велел он, наблюдая, как тот подходит к его рабочему столу.

Гарри послушно опустился в предложенное кресло и выжидательно уставился на Снейпа. Тот молчал, разглядывая его так, словно собирался сообщить нечто ужасное. Поттер нервно сглотнул.

— Сэр, слушайте, — торопливо начал он, — если это насчет вчерашней вечеринки, то это была не моя идея. То есть, я как бы знал, что Блэйз,… ну или кто-то ещё, не обязательно же Блэйз, да? Кто угодно мог это сделать, не то что бы я обвинял Блэйза! Блэйз тут вообще не причем! Не знаю, с чего я о нём вообще подумал! Ну, я знал что кто-то, да, **кто-то** купил огневиски… то есть, как знал? Я думал об этом. Ну, не думал, конечно! Не то что бы я думаю об огневиски… я вообще огневиски не пью. В смысле не то что бы я пил, а теперь перестал… то есть…

— Поттер! — раздраженно оборвал его бессвязную речь декан. — Помолчите, ради Мерлина.

Гарри послушно закрыл рот.

— Меня совершенно не волнует, кто начал вчерашний балаган. Отвечать за нарушение школьного распорядка будут все участники мероприятия в равной степени.

— Но, сэр…

— Довольно, Поттер, — скривился Снейп. — Я позвал вас совершенно не для этого.

— О? — Гарри приободрился. — А для чего?

— Я… — профессор вдруг замолчал и мгновение рассматривал свои пальцы, сцепленные замком на рабочем столе, — я должен рассказать вам нечто важное, Поттер, и от того как вы воспримите эту информацию будет напрямую зависеть ваша безопасность.

Гарри нахмурился, склонив голову к плечу.

— Поттер, — Северус поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, — некоторое время назад нам стало известно о возрождении Тёмного Лорда.

Гарри смотрел на декана и думал что, должно быть ослышался, или неправильно понял, или…

— В смысле, Волдеморт? — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.

Снейп сердито поджал губы.

— Вам известно о каком-то ещё Тёмном Лорде, Поттер? — процедил он.

— Не думаю, — тихо признался Гарри, опустив голову. — Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно, — Снейп вздохнул. — Послушайте, Поттер, очень важно, чтобы вы поняли всю серьезность ситуации. Вы будете находиться у своих родственников и, несмотря на заверения окружающих в полной безопасности этого места, мне мало верится что Он не найдет способ вас отыскать. Блэк заберет вас в августе, но до этого времени вам необходимо быть предельно осторожным. Я бы посоветовал вам по возможности не покидать дома. Знаю, что это будет для вас крайне неприятно, но постарайтесь лишний раз не выходить на улицу. Так же всегда следите, чтобы под рукой у вас была волшебная палочка. Никому не доверяйте и, если вдруг поблизости вы заметите незнакомых волшебников, постарайтесь связаться со мной, Блэком, Люпином или любым другим магом, которому вы можете доверять. Вы понимаете меня, Поттер?

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё не глядя на Снейпа. Он почти не слышал, что говорил ему декан.

«Так вот что произошло, — думал он в каком-то странном состоянии полнейшего эмоционального ступора. — Вот что не давало мне покоя всё это время. Поэтому мой шрам постоянно болит. Поэтому Сириус такой дерганный, а Панси ходит, задрав нос последние несколько недель. Поэтому от Снейпа постоянно исходит это жуткое напряжение, будто он каждое мгновение ждет, что произойдет нечто ужасное. И Каркаров сбежал по той же причине. Об **этом** говорила сфинкс».

Гарри поднял на декана застывший взгляд.

«Вот, кто должен был мне обо всём рассказать», — наконец, понял он.

_«Иди к тому, кто не забыл,_

_Как предал ту кого любил._

_Иди к тому, кто ненавидел_

_Дитя, которое не видел._

_Иди к тому, кто без тебя_

_Не смог бы жизнь начать с нуля»._

«Это про него. Про Снейпа. Интересно, кого он предал? И кого ненавидел?» — Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли — не об этом сейчас стоило думать.

— Как… как это произошло?

— Это нам неизвестно.

— А, — Гарри глубоко вдохнул: — когда это случилось?

В непроницаемых глазах Снейпа мелькнула и исчезла какая-то эмоция, но Гарри не успел понять, что это было.

— В ночь с двадцать шестого на двадцать седьмое мая, — сказал он.

Гарри замер.

— Но это же… это же, когда Тома…

— Да, Поттер.

Теперь Гарри был почти уверен, что Снейп ждет от него чего-то, какой-то реакции, но… какой?

— Но, как же…

— Вот что мне интересно, Поттер, — очень медленно, почти нехотя произнёс Снейп. — Вам не кажется, что это весьма необычное совпадение: Тёмный Лорд возродился именно в ту ночь, когда ваш друг должен был умереть.

Гарри распахнул глаза, в шоке глядя на Снейпа.

— Вы думаете, я… — он вдруг замолчал, когда голову тисками охватила боль.

Юноша зажмурился, прижав руки к вискам. В сознании кружил безумный вихрь голосов и образов: побег из Хогвартса, женщина в белой мантии, рывок аппарации, погруженный во мрак дом на холме, глубокие порезы на запястьях, ревущий ураганный ветер и пристальный взгляд алых глаз.

Гарри так стремительно вскочил на ноги, что опрокинул стул; резкое движение заставило Снейпа подняться из кресла и протянуть руку к Поттеру, в попытке остановить, но тот отшатнулся в сторону, в ужасе глядя на учителя. Он видел не профессора, а красивое лицо темноволосой женщины, которая, оскалив в дикой ухмылке острые клыки, смотрела на Гарри с безумным восторгом и яростью. Внезапно в голове так ясно зазвучал чей-то разговор, словно говорящие находились совсем рядом с ним:

_— Что это? — его собственный тон казался отстраненным и безразличным._

_— О, друг мой, это результаты очень древней и очень тёмной магии, — протянул мелодичный женский голос. — В них хранятся Частички души Волдеморта._

_— Частички души Волдеморта?_

_— Шокирует, не так ли? Эти милые вещички называются крестражами. Два из них, увы, мертвы, но возродиться Тёмный Лорд может даже если есть один крестраж. Возможно, восстановление сил займет у него больше времени, но он **будет** жить._

_— Как тебе удалось достать дневник и медальон?_

_— Пришлось потратить кучу времени на поиски. Но нашлись помощники._

_— Помощники?_

_— О да. Один маленький преданный домовик может принести очень-очень много пользы._

_— Какой домовик?_

_— Думается мне, ты с ней не знаком, но малышка Винки все знает о тебе, Гарри, ведь по приказу своего хозяина, хоть формально он и бывший хозяин…бывший мёртвый хозяин, да, как-то так… она внимательно следила за тобой. Бедняжку выгнали из семьи за то, что она не уследила за непослушным сыночком нашего Барти-старшего, и какой успех! Ваш сердобольный директор приютил обездоленную крошку в Хогвартсе. Но она совсем не хотела работать на кухне. Винки была убита горем из-за своего изгнания и так хотела помочь любимому хозяину, что готова была пойти на любые жертвы, — женщина усмехнулась. — Это ведь именно Винки примчалась ко мне, когда Барти арестовали вчера. Именно благодаря ей я знала обо всём, что происходит в школе, ведь Барти не всегда удавалось выйти на связь из-за своего прикрытия. Зато на перемещения одного жалкого печального эльфа никто внимания не обращал. Вы, маги, ничего дальше своего носа не замечаете. Самодовольные идиоты, возомнившие себя всесильными и всемогущими, — в черных глазах женщины вспыхнула безумная, неуправляемая ярость и красивое лицо исказила гримаса ненависти. — Однажды ваша глупая гордыня вас погубит. **Всех вас**. А я с удовольствием на это посмотрю._

_— Зачем тебе всё это?_

_— От скуки?_

_— Прекрати._

_— Ну хорошо. Допустим, я хочу, чтобы Он вернулся._

_— Зачем?_

_— Гарри-Гарри, мой глупый мальчик. Разве не ясно? Как только он вернётся, начнется война._

_— Что хорошего в войне?_

_— О, война прекрасна, Гарри, она несет столько боли и смерти. Я люблю войну. Война значит крушение всего, что нам известно. Война приносит что-то новое. Что-то прекрасное._

_— Ничего прекрасного война не приносит._

_— И всё же мы оба сейчас здесь, не так ли? Если, конечно, ты не передумал._

_— Что?_

_— Ну как же. Я только что сказала, что ты поможешь мне возродить Волдеморта, а это значит, что в скором времени погибнет очень-очень много людей, возможно, кто-то из твоих знакомых. Ты всё еще готов пожертвовать столькими жизнями ради одного единственного человека?_

_— Мне все равно._

_— Что, прости?_

_— Всё равно, что случится завтра, что случится через год. Сколько людей погибнет. Мне все равно. Если Том будет жить, я готов рискнуть._

_Женщина заливисто расхохоталась:_

_— Удивительный ты ребенок. Как жаль будет, если ты погибнешь сегодня. Такой потенциал, такие возможности. Абсолютная жестокость и безграничное безразличие к миру за стеной этой твоей персональной цитадели, где есть только ты и твой драгоценный друг. Мир может рухнуть, но до тех пор, пока это не касается тебя лично, ты даже не вздрогнешь. Я восхищена тобой. Интересно, знает ли Дамблдор, что взял под свое заботливое крылышко волшебника куда страшнее Волдеморта?_

Гарри покачнулся.

— Этого не было, не было, не было…

— Поттер!

— Меня не было там!

— Поттер, посмотрите на меня!

— Меня там не было! — закричал он, распахнув глаза, в которых полыхнул изумрудный огонь.

Снейп отшатнулся, когда от Гарри в разные стороны хлынул поток неуправляемой, дикой магии, чудом не задев мастера зелий. Письменный стол отбросило к стене, в стороны полетели бумаги и свитки пергаментов, стеклянные дверцы шкафа разлетелись вдребезги, с полок посыпались книги, огонь в каине взвился вверх и погас, после этого в кабинете наступила тишина.

Гарри тяжело дышал, упираясь руками в пол и не глядя на учителя.

— Этого не было, — повторил он. — Ничего не было. Если бы это случилось, я бы запомнил, сэр! — он резко вскинул голову, глядя на Снейпа почти в отчаянии. — Я не мог там быть!

— Где, Поттер? — осторожно спросил Снейп, не обращая никакого внимания на погром в кабинете.

— Не знаю! — Гарри снова обхватил голову руками. — Это были всего лишь сны!

— Сны?

— Да-да! Только сны! Я не мог, не мог там быть! — повторил он. — Не мог.

— Расскажите мне об этих снах.

— Не могу! Я ничего не помню! Ничего!

— Поттер, успокойтесь, — Северус, помедлив, положил руку ему на плечо. — Я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, я лишь пытаюсь понять…

Гарри горько усмехнулся.

— Сэр, я и сам ничего не понимаю.

— Что ж, — Северус прочистил горло, поднялся на ноги и взмахом волшебной палочки поставил на место два перевернутых кресла: в одно он усадил мальчишку, в другое сел сам. — Думаю, есть одно объяснение.

Гарри угрюмо смотрел в сторону.

— Какое?

— Полагаю, дело в вашем шраме.

— Шраме? — Гарри перевел на учителя непонимающий взгляд.

— Есть… хм, предположение, что ваш шрам каким-то образом связывает вас с Тёмным Лордом, — он помолчал, пытаясь сформулировать мысль: — Таким образом, вы, возможно, действительно в какой-то степени являлись свидетелем возрождения Тёмного Лорда, благодаря этой связи.

— То есть, меня там не было? — тихо уточнил Гарри.

— Нет. Не было, Поттер. Это были всего лишь воспоминания, которые принадлежат не вам.

Гарри некоторое время помолчал, обдумывая слова декана, потом, помедлив, кивнул.

— Значит, я ничего не сделал?

— Нет, Поттер. Вы всё это время были в школе.

— Но как же тогда объяснить выздоровление Тома? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Я пока затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос, — признался Снейп. — Но, думаю, рано или поздно мы узнаем об этом.

— Главное, чтобы с Томом всё теперь было хорошо, — прошептал Гарри. — Это главное.

_«Кого ты спасёшь?»_

Гарри вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, когда голову снова опоясала тупая ноющая боль.

— Сэр, мне что-то нехорошо, могу я… могу я идти?

Снейп с минуту рассматривал бледное, покрытое испариной лицо подростка.

— Идите, Поттер. И, прошу вас, будьте осторожны.

— Конечно, сэр, — Гарри поднялся на ноги, дошел до двери и, помедлив на пороге, обернулся: — Спасибо, что рассказали мне, профессор.

— Вы имеете право знать, — с трудом ответил тот.

Дверь тихо закрылась, и только тогда Северус позволил себе грязно выругаться. Он не знал, как может закончиться этот разговор и в тайне надеялся, что мальчишка отреагирует со своей неизменной сдержанностью, либо даже беспокойством, но он совершенно не ожидал **такой** реакции. Декан Слизерина окинул свой разгромленный кабинет мрачным взглядом, после чего поднялся на ноги и в задумчивости прошелся по комнате, равнодушно переступая через разбросанные по полу книги и свитки пергамента. Добравшись до шкафов, он открыл разбитую дверцу, от которой осталась только деревянная рама, и снял с полки чудом уцелевшую бутылку брэнди, после чего в задумчивости на неё уставился. Поклонником алкоголя Северус никогда не был, но сейчас ему страшно хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче успокоительной настойки. Потому что после разговора с мальчиком в голову приходил только один вывод.

Гарри Поттера не было в школе в ночь, когда возродился Волдеморт. Каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось выбраться из замка и рискнуть своей жизнью ради спасения Томаса Арчера. И теперь по его вине магический мир оказался на пороге войны. Но даже сам Гарри об этом не знал. На мальчишку были наложены чары забвения. Настолько сильные, что любая попытка восстановить в памяти минувшие события сопровождалась физической болью и приступами паники. Как это случилось, и почему Волдеморт не убил мальчика в то же мгновение, как увидел, Северусу было неизвестно. Конечно, он мог попробовать добраться до заблокированных воспоминаний с помощью легилименции и выяснить что произошло. Но Снейп не был уверен, что не навредит этим Поттеру.

Сейчас Северус мог думать лишь о том, что скорее умрет, чем расскажет кому бы то ни было правду.

**Эту** правду не следовало знать даже Гарри.

Но как много времени понадобится Поттеру, чтобы во всём разобраться?

Как скоро он осознает, что история про шрам, которую скормил ему Снейп сегодня — полнейшая чушь? И как мальчик будет с этим жить?

  


* * *

Гарри не помнил, как добрался до своей кровати. Перед глазами всё дрожало и расплывалось, а в памяти далеким эхом звучали чужие голоса, разговоры, которых он не помнил, места, которых не видел. Снейп сказал, что все эти образы преследуют Гарри из-за его шрама и непонятной связи с Волдемортом. Возможно, так оно и было. Но как тогда объяснить это отвратительное чувство в груди, будто он совершил нечто ужасное? Почему ему кажется, что в возрождении Волдеморта виноват именно он? И что ему делать, если это окажется правдой?

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось больше думать об этом. Он лучше будет верить декану. Будет верить, что ни в чем не виноват. Что эгоистичное желание спасти одну единственную жизнь не станет причиной гибели сотен людей. Только отчего же собственный голос из воспоминаний, с ледяным спокойствием утверждающий, что его не волнует, сколько погибнет людей, после возрождения Волдеморта, казался таким реальным? И почему где-то в глубине души он до сих пор так думал?

_«Интересно, знает ли Дамблдор, что взял под свое заботливое крылышко волшебника куда страшнее Волдеморта?» —_ рассмеялась в его воспоминаниях темноволосая женщина.

«Это не правда, — проваливаясь в сон, подумал Гарри. — Я просто хотел защитить друга. Разве это плохо?»

  


* * *

— Гарри, шагай ещё медленнее, и поезд уедет без тебя, — раздраженно бросил Арчер, наблюдая за другом из тамбура.

Поттер втащил в вагон свой чемодан и, отдуваясь, посмотрел на друга.

— Почему в школу наши вещи доставляют домовики, а обратно мы должны их сами тащить? — пожаловался он.

— Мир жесток, — равнодушно пожал плечами Арчер, разворачиваясь на каблуках и направляясь вглубь вагона, Гарри с ворчанием поплелся следом. — Мне вот что не понятно, Гарри. Ты четыре года отучился в волшебной школе, прошел три весьма непростых испытания на Турнире Трёх Волшебников, из года в год проявлял весьма незаурядные способности к магии, так за каким же дьяволом, объясни мне, ты тащишь этот чемодан сам, когда есть прекрасное заклинание, с которым справился бы и первокурсник?

Поттер застыл посреди коридора, выпустив ручку чемодана.

— И ты говоришь мне об этом только **сейчас**?

Арчер тоже остановился и вполоборота взглянул на Поттера.

— Я всё ждал, когда тебя посетит озарение, — равнодушно сообщил он.

Гарри сердито фыркнул и, взмахнув рукой, поднял в воздух всю свою поклажу.

— Знаешь, Том, — процедил он, — иногда мне хочется тебя придушить.

Тот немного помолчал, иронично глядя на него.

— И это желание взаимно, Гарри.

Уже в купе, которое они делили с Драко и Блэйзом, Гарри со стоном рухнул на свободное место у окна.

— Всё, — выдохнул он. — Объявляю этот год законченным.

— Карты или шахматы? — уточнил Забини, копаясь в сумке.

— Карты, — тут же откликнулся Малфой.

— Я пас, — Том раскрыл книгу.

— Я тоже, — Гарри отвернулся к окну.

Блэйз и Драко переглянулись.

— Тогда шахматы, — вздохнул Малфой.

Гарри мысленно хмыкнул и вытащил из кармана чёрного шахматного коня, который валялся у него в чемодане ещё с прошлого лета. Целый год он всё не решался трансфигурировать его, опасаясь, что испортит так же, как и белого, но вдруг понял, в чем именно всё это время ошибался.

Положив коня на ладонь, он пустил по руке легкий импульс магии, одновременно представляя, как должна будет выглядеть фигурка, и через мгновение на его ладони лежала красивая статуэтка лошадки.

— О, — протянул Арчер, глянув на шахматного коня поверх книги, — тебе удалось.

— Да, — Гарри улыбнулся, разглядывая свое творение, — я понял, наконец, в чем ошибался. Я пытался изменить саму структуру, заставить фигурку стать чем-то другим, но это же глупо. Избыток магии неизменно уничтожал другие пешки. Но это ведь всего лишь шахматная фигурка из пластика и ею она должна оставаться, как бы ни менялась внешняя оболочка. И если в этой фигурке нет чего-то большего, что позволило бы изменить её на более глубоком уровне, то не стоит и пытаться, так?

— О да, — насмешливо протянул Том. — И тебе понадобился год, чтобы это выяснить?

— Пожалуй, я всегда это знал, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Просто не понимал до конца, — он немного помолчал. — Другой вопрос: во что бы могла превратиться эта фигурка, если бы в ней было что-то ещё.

Арчер опустил глаза в книгу.

— Возможно, — помедлив, произнёс он, — однажды ты узнаешь и это, Гарри.


	25. ЭПИЛОГ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К эпилогу прилагается музыка для настроения =)
> 
> Слушать рекомендую в таком вот порядке:
> 
> 1\. Lorde — Everybody Wants To Rule The World
> 
> 2\. Schyzomaniac — Higher (Doberman OST)
> 
> 3\. The Synthetic Dream Foundation — On whom the dreadful claw
> 
> 4\. Jetta -I'd Love to Change the World

Память — обманчивая и странная материя. Память дарит знание. Память есть составляющее самой сущности человека. Каждое отдельное воспоминание, каждое событие в жизни, каждое крохотное мгновение — есть те нити, из которых соткана ткань разума, чувств, мыслей и поступков. Память — нераздельная часть души человека. Что же происходит, когда душу разрывают на части, вытягивая из сердца все чувства и воспоминания, запирая их в инородном, чуждом душе объекте и обрекая вечность существовать в тесной клетке неподвижности? Определенного ответа на этот вопрос никто бы дать не смог. Душа и воспоминания — настолько тонкие субстанции, что проследить или предугадать последствия практически невозможно. Лишившись какого-то чувства, ты никогда не сможешь ощутить его отсутствия, лишь сердце будет становиться все безразличнее, а разум всё холоднее. Ты не поймешь, что теряешь человечность, пока от души не останется лишь жалкий осколок, но тогда для сожалений или раскаяния станет слишком поздно и человек в тебе исчезнет. Останется лишь безжалостное, жестокое существо не способное на любовь или сострадание. Память о прожитых днях будет существовать лишь в сознании, не затрагивая израненную, покалеченную душу, не тревожа сердце. И когда тела не станет, воспоминания исчезнут вместе с ним, сохранившись лишь далекими отголосками, навечно вплавленными в частички души, отрезанные от человека и запертые в своих мрачных клетках. Но что произойдет, если последняя частица души со всеми оставшимися воспоминаниями окажется не в предмете? Что если она растворится в другой душе? Цельной и чистой? В сознании, где нет ни одного ясного воспоминания? Где нет ни одного тёмного чувства?

Он никогда не думал, что возвращение к жизни окажется таким болезненным. Годы он коротал в небытие, не осознавая самого себя. Не имея возможности вспомнить, **что** он такое. Теперь же, когда безумный ураган мыслей, чувств и воспоминаний хлынул в его сознание, он почти испугался тому хаосу, что воцарился в его голове. В памяти вспыхивал каждый день прожитой жизни, прокатываясь нестерпимой болью по всему телу. Каждое чувство, каждое слово, каждый поступок приходилось переживать заново и это сводило его с ума. Вселяло ужас.

Отвратительное, несчастное детство, холодные стены приюта, жестокость окружающих, унизительное осознание собственной беспомощности и слабости. Страх. Бесконечный, безотчетный страх: перед людьми, перед будущим, перед всем миром. Одиночество. Отчаяние. Недоверие и презрение. Старательно взращённое в душе чувство превосходства над окружающими в ответ на их отречение. На их жестокость.

Взросление. Мир, полный волшебства. Удивительный и прекрасный мир. Где он вновь стал чужаком. Понимание того, что этот мир необходимо сломать и разрушить, пока он не уничтожил его самого.

Холод. Постоянный холод в душе и в сердце.

Страх. Страх исчезнуть. Умереть. Страх так и остаться жалким ничтожеством, не способным изменить собственную жизнь.

Долгий, тяжелый путь к собственному величию, построенный на лжи, страхе и смерти. Гордыня, затмившая гадкий ужас одиночества. Власть, уничтожившая остатки неуверенности и стыда.

А за этим ненависть. Ненависть ко всем вокруг. Ненависть, которая выжгла само понятие любви из его души. Ненависть, подарившая ему великую цель. Подарившая ему силу и власть.

У него больше не было слабостей, не было страхов, не было преград. Мир будет разрушен и построен заново так, как захочет он сам. Всё о чем он теперь мечтал — это вечная жизнь и вечная власть. И всё это могло у него быть. Всё это он почти получил.

Пока не родилось проклятое дитя.

Жалкий сопляк, само существование которого предвещало крушение всего, что он так старательно строил.

Дитя необходимо было уничтожить. Дитя было угрозой. А любая угроза, даже самая смехотворная и незначительная должна быть устранена.

Зрение его прояснялось, и он постепенно осознавал, где находится, чувствовал собственное тело, слышал вой магического вихря, что кружил вокруг. И тогда, повернув голову, он увидел мальчишку, лежащего у его ног. Слабого, раненого, жалкого…

Затуманенные болью и слабостью изумрудные глаза встретились с его собственными, и в душе яростным огнём взвилась ненависть.

Эти самые изумрудные глаза — последнее, что он запомнил. Последнее, что увидел, прежде чем его поглотило небытие.

Всё, что он создавал, всё, к чему стремился — пошло прахом из-за этого ребенка.

Проклятое дитя из пророчества.

Ураган вокруг стихал, осыпаясь на каменный пол красными искрами, и за чертой вихря стали проступать очертания зала, рунический круг под ногами угасал, как и едва уловимое свечение, исходящие от опустевших крестражей.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, потом провел руками по гладкой ткани, что, окутывая его с ног до головы, была будто соткана из самой тьмы. Как прекрасно было снова ощущать себя живым. Настоящим. Материальным. Как долго он блуждал, потерявшись в мире, что существовал на границе смерти и жизни?

— Мой Лорд, — на колени перед ним опустился лысеющий полноватый волшебник.

Он рассматривал склонившегося перед ним человека, мысленно удивляясь, как тот постарел. Сколько же лет прошло с его исчезновения?

«Ну надо же, — насмешливо подумал он, окидывая пустой зал цепким взглядом, — из всех возможных кандидатов меня вернул к жизни самый никчемный. Какая жестокая ирония».

— Вы вернулись, мой Лорд, — тем временем прошептал Хвост, протягивая к нему дрожащие руки, в которых лежала волшебная палочка. **Его** волшебная палочка. Очень медленно и осторожно он взял её в руки, ощущая тепло, исходящее от рукоятки и почти нежно провел пальцами по гладкому дереву.

«Наконец-то».

Он снова повернул голову к своему поверженному врагу. Мальчишка уже был без сознания. Из рассеченных запястий на пол стекала кровь. Лицо было бледным и осунувшимся. Ещё несколько минут, и щенок умрёт сам. Ему даже не понадобится прикладывать никаких усилий. Но отказать себе в удовольствии самостоятельно прикончить проклятого сопляка?..

Он поднял руку, направляя на Поттера волшебную палочку, и вдруг замер, когда запястье будто стиснули невидимые пальцы.

Он сощурил алые глаза, взглянув в лицо своего врага. Потом опустил взгляд на собственную руку. Тонкое запястье, бледные пальцы, аккуратно подстриженные короткие ногти. Рука казалась его собственной и чужой в тоже время.

Он снова поднял взгляд на Поттера и едва не рассмеялся.

О, как глупо!

Как нелепо.

Как… **отвратительно**.

Долг жизни. У **него** к мальчишке.

Насмешка судьбы — не иначе.

По телу прокатилась волна ярости.

Он не может убить Поттера.

Не может оставить его умирать.

Что ж. Тогда он заставит его страдать. Заставит выть в агонии до тех пор, пока Поттер сам не решит свести счеты с жизнью. И это будет прекрасно. Это будет…

Мысль неожиданно оборвалась, когда в сознание хлынул новый поток воспоминаний.

На этот раз эти воспоминания принадлежали не ему. Они были блеклыми и мутными, словно их отделяло от него тонкое стекло, заляпанное илом и грязью. За этим стеклом он вновь видел своё детство. Но детство это было другим. Оно началось так же отвратительно: с одиночества и страха. С холодных стен сиротского приюта, а после равнодушных взглядов опекунов. Снова непонимание и ненависть окружающих, одиночество и вечный холод в душе, а после… лохматый зеленоглазый мальчишка в растянутой футболке, поношенных джинсах и дурацких круглых очках. Ребенок такой же одинокий, как и он, такой же презираемый. И вдруг не стало одиночества и всепоглощающей ненависти. Не стало страха. В его жизнь шагнул человек, который забрал холод и одиночество. Человек, которого он назвал братом. Семьёй.

Проклятое дитя пророчества с изумрудными глазами, который стал для него **всем**.

По вине которого он был убит.

Благодаря которому он смог снова жить.

Вечный друг.

Вечный враг.

Ах, эта ироничная судьба.

_«Торжественно клянусь, что мы будем вместе целую вечность, и ничто никогда не сможет нас разлучить! Клянусь, что мы всегда будем лучшими друзьями!»_

Он в презрении скривился, когда это далекое, затуманенное воспоминание вспыхнуло в его памяти, оставляя после себя странную горечь и чувство потери.

Какая глупость.

Пустая, бессмысленная детская клятва, которую давал не он.

Целая жизнь, прожитая кем-то другим, но сохранившаяся в памяти как его собственная.

Пустые, ненужные воспоминания. **Бесполезные**.

И всё же.

Какая любопытная насмешка судьбы.

Он смотрел на зеленоглазого мальчика, что лежал без чувств у его ног, и рука, в которой он сжимал волшебную палочку, медленно опускалась.

«Слишком просто — подумал он. — Слишком долго я ждал и слишком долго пребывал в небытии».

Мальчишка, давший клятву Гарри Поттеру, не имел значения.

Его никогда не существовало.

Это был лишь сосуд.

Сосуд, рождённый с одной целью.

Стать новым вместилищем души Тёмного Лорда.

Он возродился тринадцать лет назад, когда его проклятье отразилось от годовалого Поттера и уничтожило его собственное тело.

Тринадцать лет назад осколок его души попал в тело младенца и более десятилетия спал, лишённый возможности вспомнить, кто он такой.

Что ж. Пожалуй, он не всё продумал, создавая крестражи.

Но сегодня, наконец, он пробудился от этого долгого сна. И как ни старалась бедняжка Элен защитить своё дитя и его потомков, ей в итоге это так и не удалось.

«Мы возрождаемся в наших детях», — в отчаянии шептала она, пытаясь убедить его остановиться.

Она была права. Ведь что может стать лучшим вместилищем души, чем твоя собственная плоть и кровь?

Но убить Поттера сейчас было бы слишком просто.

Слишком скучно.

Мальчик перед ним был предан только своему лучшему другу. И доверял в этом мире лишь одному человеку.

А у директора Альбуса Дамблдора для этого мальчишки со шрамом на лбу была приготовлена весьма любопытная роль.

Ведь кто, как не Гарри Поттер, вскоре будет знать всё о планах старика?

И кого же, добрый, доверчивый Гарри захочет посвятить во все секреты как не своего лучшего друга?

Пожалуй, это не насмешка судьбы.

Это её **подарок**.

Он вновь направил волшебную палочку на Поттера. Но на этот раз его намерением было не убить, а исцелить. Порезы на руках мальчишки затянулись, на лицо начали постепенно возвращаться краски. Ещё один взмах палочкой, и Поттера на миг окутало зеленое сияние, блокирующее все воспоминания об этой ночи.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Тело Гарри медленно поднялось в воздух и поплыло следом за ним.

— Милорд! — недоуменно окликнул его Хвост, — что мне теперь делать?

Темный Лорд помедлил, обратив задумчивый взгляд на растерянного Петтигрю. И только тогда тот смог по-настоящему разглядеть лицо, скрытое под капюшоном своего повелителя. Глаза Питера потрясенно распахнулись.

— Сир… вы…

— Окружи поместье дополнительными защитными чарами и приготовь к моему возвращению, — коротко велел он, не дав Хвосту договорить.

— А, что насчет варны? — нерешительно спросил Петтигрю.

— Варны? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Она, — Питер помедлил, — помогла мне организовать и спланировать ритуал для вашего возвращения, но как только всё сработало, сбежала.

— Вот как, — протянул он, припоминая слова Барти на допросе о женщине, которая вознамерилась его возродить. Выходит, это была варна. Интересно.

— Что ж… — он задумчиво крутил в руках волшебную палочку. — Я займусь ей позже.

Он снова направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Петтигрю несколько мгновений в шоке и неверии провожал его взглядом, потом все же не выдержал:

— А как же мальчишка? Вы хотите вернуть его в Хогвартс? Но если он расскажет…

— Как он сможет рассказать о том, чего не помнит, Питер? — обернувшись, ответил Тёмный Лорд.

— Но… Разве вы не собираетесь убить его?

— Конечно, собираюсь. Но не сейчас, когда он едва дышит. Какое в этом удовольствие? К тому же, — он поднял руки и неторопливо стянул с головы капюшон, свет факелов осветил красивое лицо Томаса Арчера, на губах которого играла ледяная усмешка, — с учетом обстоятельств у меня для этого будет масса возможностей.

— Конечно, повелитель, — теперь и Питер понимающе улыбнулся.

— Воистину, грядут интересные времена, — протянул Волдеморт, и в его кроваво-алых глазах полыхнуло предвкушение.

Придет день и от Арчера не останется даже воспоминаний. Темный Лорд подавит и уничтожит ту иллюзию, того **призрака** , что звался Томасом Арчером. А пока следует хорошенько обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Предстоит интересная игра, и Гарри Поттер примет в ней участие, хочет он того или нет. По крайней мере, пока от мальчишки будет польза, и пока Тёмный Лорд не разберется, как обойти долг жизни, из-за которого убить его своими или чужими руками не представляется возможным. Поттер готов был отдать за Томаса Арчера собственную жизнь и почти отдал её, даже не подозревая, что его лучший друг и злейший враг — это один человек. Теперь же Волдеморту требовалось понять, как избавиться от Поттера, когда он станет не нужен.

Томас Арчер откинулся на спинку сиденья Хогвартс-экспресса, что увозил его и других студентов из волшебной школы обратно в Лондон и обратил долгий взгляд на спокойное, задумчивое лицо Гарри Поттера. Тот, почувствовав его взгляд, повернул голову и чуть улыбнулся.

«Живи, мальчишка, — улыбаясь в ответ, думал Тёмный Лорд. — Наслаждайся теми днями, что я подарил тебе. Очень скоро твоя короткая жизнь подойдет к концу. Я лично прослежу за этим».

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> (1) В эпизоде частично использован оригинальный текст из 1 главы Гарри Поттера и Кубка Огня. Не мое, не претендую. :)


End file.
